Nous ne sommes pas des anges !
by Demoniac Cat's
Summary: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! Suite d'Angel. fiction terminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous ! Comme tout le monde me l'a demandé! Je l'ai fait! Voici la suite d'Angel! J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre! Gros bisous! Démone!

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

**Chapitre 1 : La salle sur demande. **

- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu regrettes, mon cœur ?

- C'est une question ouverte ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Oui, vas-y. Je t'écoute !

Harry souffla un moment et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il réfléchit rapidement et construit une réponse.

- Il y a certaines choses que je regrette… d'autres que j'ai regretté mais auxquelles je me suis fait une raison…

- Dit moi !

- J'ai regretté pendant longtemps, le fait d'être le survivant, d'avoir perdu mes parents… de vivre une vie compliquée, où je ne m'amusais que rarement ! Je regrette de t'avoir quitté pendant dix ans, pour te retrouver comme par magie dans mon petit village français ! Je regrette d'avoir séparé nos fils… je regrette… Sirius…

Drago se leva et vint s'installer près de son amour.

- Maintenant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'ai deux enfants magnifiques et un homme merveilleux ! J'ai un travail que j'aime, des amis, une famille ! Je t'aime, parce que c'est grâce à toi, si je suis si heureux !

- Oh Harry ! Je t'aime aussi ! Tu as complètement bouleversé ma vie, tu sais !

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans le sofa, confortablement, puis se caressèrent doucement. C'est ce moment que choisirent leurs enfants pour faire leur rentré.

- Oh par Merlin ! Vous êtes encore entrain de vous faire des mamours !

- Estéban, laisse les tranquille !

- Merci Lilian, répondit Harry. Laissez vos vieux pères se reposer tranquillement !

- Tu parles ! S'exclama Estéban. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée ! On est à Poudlard depuis une semaine et on s'ennuie ferme !

- Patience ! Répondit Drago. Demain quand tu auras ton emploi du temps, tu regretteras la semaine que tu as passé à rien faire !

- Mouais…

- en plus, tu revois tous tes amis ce soir, donc patience ! Renchérit Harry.

- on n'est même pas allé en France, cette année, continua Estéban.

- Kelly lui manque, chuchota Lilian en s'installant dans un fauteuil à coté de ses pères.

- j'ai entendu ça ! Répondit son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

Lilian lui tira la langue et se concentra sur un magasine près de lui.

- donc tu es dans cet état à cause de Miss Nilmar ? Demanda Harry.

- il dit n'importe quoi !

- tu lui as écrit ? demanda Drago en souriant.

- oui, bien sur, mais elle est assez vague… en gros, on se verra pour noël.

Lilian gloussa.

- quoi ? L'agressa Estéban

- il est amoureux !

- la ferme !

- tu es amoureux de Kelly !

- la ferme, Lilian !

- elle est au courant ? Demanda Drago.

Estéban ne répondit rien, trop occupé à faire disparaître le rouge qui lui montait aux joux.

- laissez le tranquille, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Drago qui s'était redressé, les yeux pétillants de malice, ignorant la réplique de Harry.

- Dray !

- quoi ? Je me renseigne ! Alors ?

- Papa… gémit Estéban mal à l'aise.

- allez Estéban ! C'est juste une question, répliqua son frère. Oui ou non ?

- non ! On ne sort pas ensemble, nous sommes de très bons amis !

- Mais bien sur ! Répliqua Lilian.

- et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas ton problème ! Se fâcha-t-il. Et toi ? Comment vont Clara, Laura, Serena and co ?

Drago pouffa, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Lilian continua à tourner les pages de son magasine.

- ces jeunes demoiselles vont pour le mieux, je te rassure ! Même s'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, ajouta-t-il pour ses parents. Elle craque tous pour Estéban, mais il est tellement aveugle, que ça en devient fatigant !

- elles ne craquent pas pour moi ! Se défendit-t-il.

- oh que si ! Elles craquent pour ta gueule d'ange…

- on a la même, je te signale, répliqua aussitôt Estéban.

- tes manières si distinguées, ton petit accent « so sweet » et tes magnifiques yeux bleu gris !

- je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si stupide ! s'exclama-t-il consterné.

Lilian explosa de rire, bientôt suivit de ses parents, ce qui ne troubla pas du tout Estéban.

- on a les mêmes manières, continua-t-il en faisant les cents pas, dans le petit séjour des appartements qu'occupaient ses parents à Poudlard. On se ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau… bon ok, on n'a pas la même couleur pour les yeux mais à part ça ! En plus, j'ai bien vu qu'elles te courraient après donc ne me dis pas que…

- Estéban…

- qu'elles s'intéressent à moi !

- Estéban, reprit Lilian essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. Je plaisantais !

Estéban lui lança un regard noir puis vint s'écrouler dans un fauteuil à côté de son frère.

- vous êtes épuisant, lâcha Harry en souriant.

Il eut pour réponse deux langues tirées.

- bon, passons à autre chose, répliqua Drago. Vos BUSES.

- on les a toutes eut ! S'exclamèrent Lilian et Estéban d'une même voix.

- effectivement, répondit Harry. Je vous félicite encore une fois !

- moi aussi, répliqua Drago. Mais la sixième année est la plus difficile ! Vous avez des cours en moins, des cours que vous avez choisit de ne plus suivre…

- bon débarras divination ! S'exclama Lilian.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- et vous avez choisit de nouveaux cours comme duel et potion avancée !

- et oui encore des cours avec vous deux ! Répliqua Estéban.

- pas tout à fait, répondit Harry. Duel, c'est vrai c'est moi qui m'en charge mais…

- mais potion avancée, c'est votre tonton Sévy, qui s'en occupe !

Estéban et Lilian pâlirent d'un coup.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que ça va vous faire les pieds ! Répliqua Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- allez papa, donne nous ses cours ! Sévy… il est comment dire… Fit Estéban en se caressant les trois poils qui se couraient après, au niveau du menton.

- autoritaire ? Demanda Harry.

- méchant ? demanda Drago.

- narquois ? Redemanda Harry.

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

- un peu tout ça, répliqua Estéban. En plus, il passe son temps à nous martyriser !

- et c'est le seul à nous appeler Potter ou Malefoy !

- comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- ben… il appelle Estéban, Potter et moi Malefoy ! Et généralement, il se défoule sur Estéban.

- tiens donc ! S'exclama Harry.

- faut dire que tu n'es pas très doué en potion, répliqua Lilian.

- tu rigoles ! Je suis deuxième de la classe ! Et j'ai eu optimal à mes BUSES dans cette matière !

- mais tu seras toujours à la seconde place, se moqua Lilian.

- tu parles ! Je parie que je serai premier cette année !

- et c'est repartit ! Se plaignit Drago. Allez jouer ailleurs demi-portion ! Vos papas ont des choses à faire.

Estéban et Lilian se lancèrent un regard plein de sous entendu, avant de se lever. Lorsqu'ils furent près de la porte…

- ne faites pas trop de bruit, on dirait des bêtes ! Lâcha Lilian avant de s'enfuir en courant, évitant un coussin et un sort de chauve-furie.

Ils se mirent à rire comme des bossus et leurs pères, dans un synchronisme parfait, soufflèrent, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel, demandant à Merlin ce qu'ils avaient fait pour avoir hérité de deux démons pareils.

- ils n'ont d'angélique que leurs prénoms ! Gémit Harry.

Drago pouffa avant de se blottir dans les bras de son cher et tendre amant.

- tu crois qu'ils apprécieront la surprise ? Demanda Drago.

- j'en suis sur ! De plus, il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour reformer leur petit groupe.

- c'est vrai que Tony est à Poudlard depuis trois ans maintenant.

- oui, souffla Harry. Je crois que cette année va être très longue !

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit un grand sourire.

- surtout que Miss Nilmar sera en sixième année et non en septième comme ils le pensent ! répliqua Drago.

- Maud m'a dit qu'elle était tombée malade en fin d'année… et qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer ses examens.

- ce n'est pas grave, elle refera son année ici !

- je m'attend au pire, gémit Harry. Tu crois qu'elle sera à Serpentard ?

- elle a tout de la parfaite Serpentard ! Rusée, maligne, intelligente… donc oui, je crois bien.

- les maraudeurs le retour ! S'exclama Harry.

- pire que les jumeaux Weasley ! Renchérit Drago.

- j'en ai bien peur !

* * *

La grande salle se remplissait dans un vacarme assourdissant. Lilian et Estéban étaient installés à la table des Serpentard et attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur ami Tony Zabini. Ils saluèrent quelques filles de leur maison, des élèves des autres et enfin Tony. Le petit Zabini avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Il avait quatorze ans, mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze minimum, avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et les cheveux bouclés. La gente féminine de Poudlard, en faisait d'ailleurs des gorges chaudes. Les trois plus beaux spécimens de l'école étaient insaisissables et aucune fille n'était acceptée dans ce cercle, même si elles avaient tout fait pour ! Il y en avait bien qui les approchaient, mais les anges Potter-Malefoy, leur faisait bien comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas leur place dans leur groupe.

Anthony Zabini fit un signe de main à Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione et vint s'installer en face des garçons, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- salut Tony ! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

- salut les gars, répondit Tony. Bien passez les vacances ?

- mouais, même si on aurait bien voulu rentrer en France ! Répliqua Estéban.

- vous avez voyagé ?

- oui, la Grèce et l'Egypte au mois d'août, répondit Lilian en ajustant son insigne de préfet.

- t'es obligé de faire ça ? Demanda son frère.

- faire quoi ?

- tripoter ton insigne !

- jaloux ?

- jamais !

- je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gène, alors !

Estéban lui tira la langue et Tony explosa de rire.

- tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, Tony ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- rien Lilian ! Je suis juste super content de vous revoir !

- mouais… il n'y aurait pas une fille sous ce sourire ?

- n'importe quoi ! Je suis juste content d'être enfin à Poudlard, avec mes deux meilleurs potes !

- content ? T'es vacances n'étaient pas bien ? Demanda Estéban.

- si… Génial… d'ailleurs vous avez le bonjour de Miss Kelly !

Estéban sourit de toutes ses dents.

- elle va bien ?

- oui, on a passé tout le mois d'août ensemble, dit il en souriant à son ami.

Estéban souffla rêveur.

- ça m'a tellement manqué, dit il pour lui-même.

- qu'est ce qui t'a manqué ? La France ou Kelly ? Demanda Lilian goguenard.

- qui est Kelly ? demanda une jeune fille blonde à coté de Lilian.

- personne qui t'intéresse, Clara ! S'exclama sèchement Estéban.

- c'est bon ! Je ne voulais pas te froisser !

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers ses amis. Lilian gloussa bientôt suivit par Tony.

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle, lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra. Estéban et Lilian qui était en pleine discussion ne virent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent un coup de pied dans les tibias.

- aïe ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Tony fit un sourire d'excuse et leur montra les premières années qui arrivaient. Les yeux des anges s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- mais… mais…

- Kelly ! s'exclama Lilian.

Il leva les yeux vers ses pères à la table des professeurs et ceux-ci leur firent un grand sourire.

- par Merlin ! S'exclama Estéban. Ils le savaient !

La répartition commença. Les premières années furent répartit dans les maisons et ce fut le tour de la petite Kelly.

- Nilmar Kelly ! s'exclama le professeur.

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au tabouret. Elle saisit le choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'installa sur le tabouret. Estéban mordit sa lèvre inférieure et commença à se triturer les doigts.

- Serpentard ! S'exclama le chapeau.

Lilian, Estéban et Tony se levèrent immédiatement, applaudissant à tout rompre. Drago et Harry dans un même geste, se mirent les deux mains sur le front, se qui fit rire Ron et Hermione. Kelly retira le chapeau et s'avança vers sa nouvelle maison. Elle était toujours la même. Une peau parfaitement bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs ondulant légèrement dans son dos et des yeux noirs troublants. Elle fit le tour de table et s'approcha de Lilian. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, provocant des gémissements indignés des autres demoiselles de l'école. Elle fit de même avec Estéban, qui avait les yeux brillants puis refit le tour pour s'installer près de Tony.

- je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel et lui en fit un sur la joue.

- me voilà parmi vous ! Dit elle avant de faire un grand sourire.

- Kelly… mais… mais…

- Estéban, arrête de bégayer ! Ca ne te vas pas du tout, dit elle en souriant.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lilian.

- j'entre en sixième année à Poudlard, bien sur !

- sixième année ? Demanda Estéban.

- oui, c'est long à expliquer !

- et tu le savais ! Répliqua-t-il en regardant Tony.

- évidemment ! Je vous ai dis qu'on a passé le mois d'août ensemble, donc je savais ce qu'elle viendrait !

- vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde, du nom de Clara, à coté de Lilian.

Elle toisa du regard Kelly.

- oui, on se connaît, répondit elle. Depuis des années !

- et tu sors d'où ? Demanda une autre fille à coté de Clara.

- heu… je viens de France, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'étais à BeauxBâtons.

- pourquoi tu n'es pas resté là-bas ? Demanda Clara, visiblement pas heureuse d'une rivale potentielle.

- c'est évident ! Répondit Kelly tout sourire. Mes anges et mon petit Tony, me manquaient ! De plus, je n'ai pas pu passer mon été entier avec eux ! Seulement avec Tony et je ne peux pas vivre sans eux ! Je les aime tellement !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Lilian et explosa de rire.

- bienvenue chers élèves, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était levé. Bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous souhaite juste un bon appétit !

* * *

Le banquet de début d'année se passa rapidement et fut succulent. Harry accompagné de Drago, Ron et Hermione vint saluer Kelly. Ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et lui dirent qu'au moindre problème, elle n'avait qu'à leur faire savoir. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et la laissa au bon soin de ses fils et de Tony. Ils l'entraînèrent dans les dédales de couloirs qu'étaient Poudlard, pour enfin attendre les cachots. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe, « Caput draconis » et entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- nous voilà chez nous ! S'exclama Estéban en s'installant dans un canapé près de la cheminée.

Kelly s'installa près de lui, Lilian et Tony en face d'eux.

- je suis trop contente, dit elle. Je suis enfin à Poudlard ! C'est magnifique !

Estéban lui fit un grand sourire.

- on va enfin pouvoir passer au peigne fin ce château ! S'exclama Tony.

- vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ?

- on t'attendait ! Répliqua Lilian.

- cool ! On va rigoler !

- ouais… tu as raison, mais pour l'heure, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller ce coucher, répliqua Lilian.

- je suis d'accord, répondit Kelly en se levant. Le voyage a été long et je suis crevée !

- ton dortoir se trouve en haut des escaliers à droite, la renseigna Lilian.

- heu… Angel ?

- oui, firent ils.

- la Clara de tout à l'heure…

- oui, elle est dans ton dortoir, répliqua Lilian en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- super !

- t'inquiète ! Elle n'est pas méchante !

- mouais… fit elle pas ravi du tout. Bonne nuit !

Elle leur fit un signe de main et alla rejoindre les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Lilian s'installa à coté de son frère et passa un bras sur son épaule.

- alors Estéban… heureux ?

Il lui fit un sourire franc avant de répondre.

- oui… je suis content qu'elle soit là.

* * *

Harry et Drago se levèrent tôt, le matin suivant. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à dix heures mais ils avaient hâte de voir leurs garçons mais surtout la petite Kelly. Ils se sentaient responsable de la jeune fille, car Maud leur avait confié en quelque sorte son petit bébé, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Mais Kelly Nilmar, n'avait rien d'un petit bébé. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle était une magnifique jeune fille qui allait faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard. Elle avait cette beauté typiquement du sud, avec sa peau dorée et ses cheveux sombres. Harry redoutait d'ailleurs l'attachement que manifestait Estéban pour la jeune fille. Ils étaient de bons amis et il savait en son for intérieur, que son petit ange avait plus qu'un simple béguin pour Kelly. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et Harry priait Merlin pour que les sentiments de son fils soient partagés. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par un baisé de Drago.

- allez Harry, arrête de planer ! La grande salle nous attend !

Au moment où ils allaient sortir, ils virent ses fils avec Tony et Kelly devant la porte.

- bonjour à vous ! Fit Harry tout sourire.

Il les embrassa tous les quatre, bientôt suivit par Drago.

- alors, bien passé, cette première nuit à Poudlard ? Demanda Drago en les entraînant dans les couloirs.

- oh… fit elle soufflant légèrement. C'était… charmant !

- rien ne s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

- j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire par mes chères camarades de dortoir, sur mes liens avec les Angel et Tony. Elles m'ont bien fait comprendre que je ne devrais en aucun cas, empiéter sur leurs plates bandes ! Ensuite, j'ai pu enfin me coucher !

- quoi ! S'exclama Estéban.

- et oui, mon cher Angel ! Tes amies sont très protectrices ! Dit elle ironique.

- mais pour qui elles se prennent, celles-là ! Je vais leur dire…

- Angel ! Coupa Kelly. Mêle toi de tes affaires ! C'est moi qui m'en charge !

- mais…

- Estéban arrête, répliqua Harry. Kelly a raison, c'est à elle de régler ça !

- tout à fait, reprit Drago. Elles verront bien vite qu'il ne faut pas chercher notre miss Kelly.

Elle se mit à rire suivit par la petite bande, sauf Estéban, qui boudait dans son coin. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à son bras.

- allez Estéban, arrête de bouder et fais moi un sourire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair et sourit.

- elle lui fait faire n'importe quoi, murmura Lilian à Tony.

- j'ai entendu ça ! Répliqua son frère.

Et c'est en riant qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Clara et ses amis manquèrent de s'étouffer en voyant le tableau angélique devant elle. Les plus beaux garçons de l'école, parce qu'il fallait le dire, Lilian, Estéban et Tony étaient plus que charmant, accompagné des deux professeurs les plus sexe, qui faisaient fantasmer les internautes du monde entier, arriver en riant. Le comble dans tout ça était Kelly. Kelly riant avec eux. Kelly accroché au bras d'Estéban Potter-Malefoy. Kelly montrant à tout Poudlard, qu'elle était plus qu'intégrée dans ce cercle très fermé.

- cette peste va me le payer ! Répliqua Clara en lui jetant un coup d'œil mauvais.

Harry et Drago les laissèrent et allèrent s'installer à leur propre table. Lilian et Tony s'assirent en face de Kelly et Estéban, sous un regard meurtrier de ce dernier pour Clara. Il n'avait pas oublié l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait fait subir à son amie et il s'arrangerait pour lui faire payer sa bêtise.

- alors cet emploi du temps ? Demanda Tony en grimaçant devant le sien.

- hé bien, en ce mardi 2 septembre, commença Lilian, nous commençons par un double cours de potion avancée avec notre cher professeur Rogue ! Puis déjeuné, pour nous remettre de nos émotions !

- ensuite on enchaîne avec un cours de duel avec papa, reprit Estéban, pendant deux heures et on finit avec métamorphose avec Hermione.

- et toi Tony ? Demanda Kelly.

- sortilège pendant deux heures, ensuite Soins aux créatures magiques et histoire.

- je te plains, répliqua Lilian. Deux heures avec Binns !

Tony grimaça légèrement.

- qu'est ce qu'il a ce Binns ? Demanda Kelly.

- c'est le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, répliqua Estéban, et ses cours sont… mortels !

- super, dit elle en regardant son planning. On ne l'a pas avant jeudi ! Heu… Clara, tu pourrais me donner la carafe de jus d'orange, s'il te plait.

- mais bien sur, Kelly, dit elle en souriant.

Elle bouscula la carafe qui se renversa, inévitablement sur la robe noire de Kelly.

- oups, désolé !

Kelly se leva immédiatement, le regard mauvais.

- sale petite… Je suis sur que tu l'as fais exprès !

- mais non, je t'assure… sourit la jeune fille.

- fais bien attention à toi, Clara !

D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya sa robe et lança un dernier regard noir à la jeune fille, qui gloussait avec ses amies.

- ça ne te dérange pas, de changer de place avec moi, Angel ?

- non, bien sur !

Estéban se leva et s'installa de l'autre coté. Il nettoya la table d'un geste de la main et jeta un regard froid à Clara.

- hé ! Salut les anges ! Tony !

- salut Sam ! Firent les garçons.

- vous ne me présentez pas ?

- non, fit Estéban en souriant.

Sam leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

- je vais le faire tout seul alors. Je suis Sam Beckett et je suis à Gryffondor.

- enchantée, dit elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Kelly Nilmar, nouvelle recrue de Poudlard et accessoirement de Serpentard.

- ravi de te connaître !

- de même.

Elle lui fit un large sourire et le dévora des yeux. Sam Beckett, grand brun ténébreux, aux yeux bleus et au sourire ravageur, vint prendre place à coté de la jeune fille.

- alors pourquoi Poudlard ?

- oh… hé bien, mes Angel me manquaient et Tony aussi, bien sur ! Je devais intégrer l'école, il y a quelques temps mais ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

- très protectrice ! Répliqua Lilian.

- je dirais même plus, très, très protectrice ! Ajouta Estéban. Aïe !

Kelly venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

- ne les écoute pas ! Ils divaguent !

Ils continuèrent leurs petits déjeunés puis allèrent assister à leur premier cours, potions avancées avec les Gryffondor !

Le chemin jusqu'au cachot se fit dans la bonne humeur. Kelly essayait de se repérer avec l'aide de Lilian, Estéban et Sam Beckett.

- il faut croire que la nouvelle, aime s'entourer des plus gars de Poudlard ! S'exclama Laura Baldwin une des amies de cette chère Clara.

- elle n'a pas écouté tes recommandations, on dirait, ajouta Serena, une autre de ses amies.

- je vais lui faire payer et bientôt !

- quand et surtout comment ? Demanda Laura.

- en potion et en faisant exploser son chaudron. Je suis sur que Rogue n'appréciera pas !

- tu m'étonnes !

Elles se mirent à rire et entrèrent prendre place dans la salle. Kelly s'installa à coté de Sam et Lilian et Estéban devant eux et les trois autres filles, posèrent leurs sacs à la table derrière.

Rogue détruit pratiquement la porte en l'ouvrant et fit voltiger ses robes jusqu'à atteindre son bureau. Il lança un regard noir sur la clase et fit un sourire narquois aux jumeaux.

- vous êtes quinze à avoir réussit à entrer dans mon cours…

Il fit une pause et regarda un à un ses élèves.

- je me demande bien, COMMENT, vous avez fait ! Par quel miracle vous avez réussi à obtenir optimal à vos BUSES ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais vous faire passer un test aujourd'hui, vous aurez une heure pour me préparer une potion d'invisibilité…

Un bourdonnement s'éleva bientôt dans la classe. Manifestation des élèves pas vraiment heureux de cette entrée en matière.

- SILENCE ! S'exclama Rogue. Les instructions…

Il fit un mouvement de main.

- sont au tableau ! Allez y !

Les élèves se mirent au travail. Estéban et Lilian se levèrent et allèrent chercher le nécessaire pour concocter leurs potions. Kelly resta à sa place et se mit à lire attentivement les instructions. Dix minutes plus tard, elle allait chercher ses ingrédients. Le silence était quasi complet, on entendait seulement le contenu des chaudrons siffler, chantonner et bouillir. Kelly hachait joyeusement ses tiges de badous en fines lamelles quand elle fut distraite par les chuchotements provenant de la table derrière elle. Clara et ses amis discutaient d'une potion qui allait faire des effusions et Kelly jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la sienne. Elle était normale et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle devrait ouvrir l'œil pour éviter « la blague » de mauvais goût que ces demoiselles lui réservaient. Elle jeta un sort de protection à son chaudron et alla chercher les araignées qu'elle avait besoin. Quant elle revint, des morceaux de citrons flottaient dans son chaudron et elle sourit intérieurement. Elle les retira d'un geste discret de baguette et reprit là, où elle en était. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes pour achever la préparation et elle s'activa pour tout finir. Lorsque Clara, Laura et Serena allèrent chercher ce qui leurs manquaient, Kelly ajouta les citrons dans leurs potions. Cinq minutes plus tard, les chaudrons se mirent à siffler dangereusement.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda sèchement Rogue.

Avant qu'il puisse arriver à la table, les potions éclaboussèrent les demoiselles, rependant une sorte de vase verdâtre puante, sur leurs visages et leurs cheveux. Elles se mirent à crier et Rogue après avoir vidé leurs chaudrons, les vira comme des malpropres, se faire voir chez Mme Pomfresh, sous les rires de la classe et les sourires goguenards de Kelly. Le cours se termina plus tôt que prévu. Ils déposèrent leurs fioles testes sur le bureau du maître des potions et sortirent rapidement.

- des morceaux de citrons ! S'exclama Kelly. Inoffensif, non ?

- c'est toi qui… commença Estéban.

- ces pestes m'en avaient mis pleins dans mon chaudron, répondit elle. Mais elles ne se doutaient pas que j'avais laissé traîner mon oreille et que j'avais compris ce qu'elles préparaient.

- comment t'as fait ? Demanda Sam.

- simple sort de protection, dit elle en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et racontèrent leurs aventures à Tony.

- elles sont complètement cinglées, ces filles !

- tu m'étonnes ! Répliqua Sam. Qu'est ce que tu leurs a fait ?

- hé ! S'exclama Kelly. Je n'ai rien fais !

- c'est quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- bizutage, répondit Lilian en se servant une assiette de spaghettis.

- bizutage ?

- mais non, dit Kelly. C'est de la jalousie, pure et simple !

- jalouse de quoi ? Demanda Estéban.

- de mon entente avec vous ! Je crois qu'elles n'apprécient pas vraiment notre relation.

- on se connaît depuis toujours, répliqua Estéban, et je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser dans un coin parce que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car les jeunes filles en question, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Leurs cheveux si soignés et si blonds, en temps normal, avaient pris une jolie couleur rose bonbon. Kelly explosa de rire bientôt suivit par tout le réfectoire. Les jeunes filles baissèrent la tête et vinrent s'installer en bout de table.

- je crois qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais les appeler les sucettes !

* * *

- mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago qui était présent à la table des professeurs.

- une potion ratée, répliqua Rogue près de lui. Les petites sottes ont mis du citron dans la potion d'invisibilité, que je leur avais demandé de préparer.

- du citron ?

- Exact ! fit Rogue. Donc soit elles voulaient avoir cette jolie couleur de cheveux à vie, soit quelqu'un c'est amusé à leur dépend !

- cette couleur ne part pas ?

- non, malheureusement pour elle !

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à ses fils puis à Kelly, qui était plié en quatre à la table des Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'avoir une discussion avec ce groupe. Harry arriva à la table et après un discret baisé sur la joue de Drago, commença à se restaurer.

- bien débuté ta journée ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

- oui… dit il en regardant toujours son ancienne maison.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry suivit le regard de Drago et recracha son jus de citrouille.

- par Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que…

- je ne sais pas… tu pourrais leur en toucher deux mots, à la fin de ton cours ?

- d'accord…

Harry souffla un moment, espérant que Kelly n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Il avala rapidement son déjeuné, puis retourna dans sa salle de classe. Il jeta un œil aux pupitres et d'un geste de la main les fit se ranger contre un mur de la salle. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une estrade. Il regarda d'un œil appréciateur sa salle et alla s'installer derrière son bureau.

Il souffla d'aise et se calla confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'était sa sixième année en temps que professeur et il adorait vraiment ça. L'enseignement avait été des plus faciles et les élèves s'avéraient attentifs et rigoureux dans sa matière. Il avait eu des doutes quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste, il venait de retrouver sa famille et le fait qu'ils soient tous à Poudlard, avait bien sur influencé son choix. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, pas en tant que professeur, mais en tant que survivant à nouveau dans son monde. Il avait du répondre à d'autres interviews, présenter sa famille au monde, ses fils et Drago, il avait du aussi rencontrer le nouveau ministre de la magie et recevoir l'ordre de Merlin première classe, pour service rendu au monde. Beaucoup de chose, en faite. Mais maintenant, c'était du passé. Il vivait presque normalement, enseignant et profitant de sa famille. Il avait abandonné la pâtisserie, même s'il se mettait quelque fois aux fourneaux pour préparer des gâteaux. Il allait en France, des qu'il le pouvait et revoyait Maud, Fred et Ali. Il revoyait aussi les Zabini, qui étaient plus souvent en Angleterre que de l'autre coté de la Manche. Blaise travaillait toujours pour Gringotts et Aurore peignait des paysages du sud, qui se vendaient comme des petits pains. Il voyait également fleur qui, elle, avait quitté définitivement la France. Elle habitait à Londres avec Charlie et travaillait à temps partiel à Gringotts et à St Mangouste. Tous avaient continué leurs routes et Harry en était plus qu'heureux. Il souhaitait que ce bonheur continue et ça allait continuer. Il se faisait seulement du souci pour Estéban. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, Lilian aussi, mais Estéban qui ne connaissait rien de son monde, s'était montré impatient (dans le bon sens), rigoureux, avec une soif d'apprendre sans limite. Leurs pouvoirs étaient phénoménaux et à quinze ans (seize au mois de mars) ils utilisaient la magie sans baguette aussi naturellement qu'avec une baguette. C'était incroyable, selon Harry. Ils dégageaient des ondes, à présent, si similaires que Harry et Drago avaient bien du mal à faire la différence. A la fin de leurs études, Harry était persuadé qu'ils seraient plus puissants que lui et Drago. C'était magique et terrifiant en même temps. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide. Ces cinq ans avaient été simples, même s'ils n'étaient pas des monstres et à l'arrivée de Tony, ils avaient commencé à faire de petites farces sans gravité. Mais maintenant… maintenant que Kelly était là…

Il souffla une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa léthargie quand la cloche sonna treize heures.

- c'est l'heure, se dit il à lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit et les sixièmes années qui avait choisit duel entrèrent. Ils jetèrent un œil à la salle où se trouvait une estrade et se posèrent de chaque coté. Harry se leva et vint se mettre sur le podium pour être vu par tous.

- bonjour, dit il. Je suis le professeur Potter et je serai votre professeur de duel et de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez tous eu vos BUSES avec des notes plus que correctes, donc félicitation !

Les élèves lui sourirent et le remercièrent.

- pour ce premier cours de duel, j'ai décidé de vous faire passer un petit test. Vous allez passer chacun à votre tour sur le podium et vous battre en duel.

Des exclamations et quelques cries de joies se firent entendre.

- je ferais les groupes, bien sur, mais avant je vais faire l'appel.

Il murmura un sort et la fiche d'appel arriva. Il appela chacun de ses élèves et commença son cours.

- alors premiers duellistes, Sam Beckett et Terry Connors.

L'ami des jumeaux monta sur le podium accompagné par un élève au visage lunaire avec des taches de rousseurs et les cheveux hirsutes.

- pas de sortilèges dangereux ! Désarmez-vous seulement ! Saluez vous ! Commencez !

Sam pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur le jeune homme et envoya un « _Expelliarmus_ ». La baguette vola des mains de Terry pour venir se poser dans la main de Sam. Il fit un grand sourire à Harry qui alla relever le pauvre Poufsouffle.

-très bien Sam ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Tu peux lui rendre sa baguette. Duel suivant, Estéban et Laura Baldwin.

La jeune fille qui avait les cheveux roses, rougit brutalement et monta d'un pas lent sur l'estrade. Estéban fit une moue à son père mais monta tout de même. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre mais Harry jeta un regard noir à la salle et le calme revint aussitôt.

- je vous demande un sort de désarmement ! Dit il. Saluez vous ! Commencez !

- _Expelliarmus_ ! Cria Laura voulant prendre par surprise Estéban.

- _Protego_ !

Le sort frappa le bouclier qu'il avait fait et s'évapora. Il tendit la main et la baguette de la jeune fille, lui échappa. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la salle applaudis l'exploit. Harry souffla légèrement et demanda à son fils de rendre la baguette.

- bravo ! S'exclama Kelly quand il fut près d'elle. Tu t'es vachement amélioré en magie sans baguette !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit qu'il avait eut un bon professeur. Harry appela Lilian et Serena Borows. Elle fit la même chose que son amie, c'est-à-dire, jeter un sortilège rapidement pour récupérer la baguette de Lilian, mais malheureusement pour elle, Angel invoqua un bouclier autour de lui et envoya la jeune fille un peu plus loin, récupérant la précieuse baguette. Harry aida Serena à se relever puis appela Kelly et Clara sur le podium.

- le but de l'exercice est de récupérer la baguette de l'adversaire et non de le blesser ! Ajouta-t-il en regardant les jeunes filles. Est-ce clair ?

- oui, professeur !

- très bien, saluez vous !

Les filles se firent un signe de tête avant de « dégainer » leurs baguettes. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

- à trois, dit il. Un… deux…

- _Tarentallegra_ ! S'exclama Clara.

Un jet de couleur rouge s'échappa de sa baguette et vint frapper de plein fouet Kelly. Elle se plia en deux et commença à bouger frénétiquement. Ses pieds se mettaient à exercer des pas de danse ridicule et Clara sourit méchamment. Elle cria encore.

- _Rictusempras_ !

Le sortilège frappa encore une fois Kelly qui se mit à rire comme un dément, tout en continuant de danser. Estéban frappa son front en secouant la tête.

- elle s'est fait avoir comme une débutante, répliqua Sam le sourire aux lèvres.

- elle va se ressaisir ! Répondit calmement Lilian.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, les deux sortilèges s'estompèrent. Kelly sourit à la jeune fille en face d'elle et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- _intensification_ !

Un jet doré sortit de sa baguette et vint l'entourer. Clara recula d'un pas avant de jeter un nouveau sort qui fut celui-ci, repoussé par un bouclier.

- _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ ! Cria Kelly.

Clara se raidit immédiatement et s'effondra sur l'estrade.

- Accio baguette, finit elle par dire.

La petite tige vola jusqu'à elle et Kelly l'attrapa.

- _Finité_ _Incatatem_, dit elle à haute voix.

Clara se réveilla et l'aura qui l'entourait s'évapora. La salle applaudit la démonstration ainsi que Harry qui lui donna dix points.

- bravo Kelly, fit Estéban l'œil étincelant.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de Clara.

- tiens ta baguette.

Celle-ci l'arracha des mains et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Kelly haussa les épaules et vint s'installer près des garçons.

- qui peux me décrire le sort d'amplification que Kelly a utilisé ? Demanda Harry. Oui, Sam ?

- c'est un sortilège d'aura, qui augmente momentanément nos capacités magiques. Il est très dur à lancer et il est variable selon les sorciers. Seul les très grands mages peuvent l'utiliser… enfin c'est à voir maintenant… ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune fille.

- c'est bien Sam, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Donc comme vous l'a dit votre camarade, se sortilège est instable et peu de personne le maîtrise. Kelly l'a utilisé et a pu bloquer l'attaque de Miss Mattews sans prononcer de sort… seulement par pensée ! Il faut une concentration à tout épreuve pour pouvoir l'appliquer ! Nous le verrons en cours d'année, en défense.

Le cours continua avec la pratique de duel. Tous les élèves passèrent deux fois et Harry leur demanda pour la semaine d'après, un parchemin sur les us et coutumes des duels. A la fin du cours, il demanda à Kelly et à ses fils de l'attendre.

- je peux savoir lequel de vous à saboter les potions de Mattews, Borows et Baldwin ?

Estéban et Lilian levèrent un sourcil et Kelly regarda ailleurs.

- j'attends ! Dit il.

- c'est moi, répliqua Kelly. Elles en avaient mit plusieurs morceaux dans mon chaudron ! Mais j'ai pu les enlever avant que la potion devienne instable, puis je les ai mis dans les leurs.

- Kelly, souffla Harry. Bon ça va pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, évite ce genre de blague !

- mais c'était de leur faute, la défendit Estéban !

Harry souffla.

- Angel arrête ! Ce n'est pas une excuse !

- mais…

- il n'y a pas de mais, Angel ! Ces jeunes filles vont se trimballer avec une tignasse rose jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, tu trouves peut être ça drôle mais je ne crois pas qu'elles seront ravie de l'apprendre ! A l'avenir, amusez vous autrement ! Et soyez heureux que ce soit moi qui vous en parle et non Drago !

Ils baissèrent la tête en même temps. Harry gribouilla un mot et le remit à Lilian.

- vous pouvez y aller ! Le mot est pour Hermione !

Lilian acquiesça et ils sortirent de la salle.

- bon sang ! S'exclama Kelly une fois dehors. J'ai bien fait de venir à Poudlard !

Lilian l'a prit par l'épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

- allez miss ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

- oui… c'est juste que… c'est la première fois que votre père me…

- dispute ? fit Estéban. On s'y fait, ne t'inquiète pas !

Kelly sourit et ils allèrent rejoindre le couloir des enchantements. Hermione leur fit signe de s'asseoir et continua son cours. Il fallait changer un verre à pied en chevalière en argent, portant ses initiales. Ce fut laborieux pour toute la classe, à la fin du cours, personne n'avaient réussit et Hermione leur donna comme devoir deux parchemins à remplir sur le sort utilisé.

Ils allèrent rejoindre la grande salle où Tony les attendait. Il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffé que jamais ce que remarqua aussitôt Kelly.

- tu t'es battu avec un peigne ou quoi ?

- je me suis plutôt endormi pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie ! D'où mon état lamentable !

- c'est si ennuyeux que ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- oh que oui ! Gémit Tony en s'étirant. L'entendre parler de la révolte des gobelins… bref et vous ce nouveau cours de duel ?

- bien ! répliqua Lilian.

- on a bien rigolé ! Continua Estéban. Même si mon père nous a fait la morale.

- pourquoi ?

- pour le cours de potion, répondit Kelly.

- arf… qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- d'éviter à l'avenir ce genre d'exploit ! Répliqua Lilian.

- n'en parlons plus ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Demanda Kelly.

- salle sur demande ! Fit Lilian.

- c'est la salle qui se transforme comme on veut, c'est ça ?

- oui, répondit Estéban. On fera quoi ?

- on verra, fit Lilian. On invite qui ?

- nous quatre et pourquoi pas Sam ? Demanda Tony.

- ok, ça marche. On y va après le repas, j'irais le dire à Sam, répliqua Lilian.

- bon, on rentre ? Demanda Kelly. On fait nos devoirs, comme ça on sera tranquille.

- très bien, allons y.

Ils se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble et sortir de la grande salle. Ils firent leur devoir et à dix neuf heures, retournèrent dans le réfectoire. Lilian invita Sam, qui accepta avec joie et une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans la salle sur demande. Elle s'était transformée en sorte de salle commune aux couleurs rouge et grise. Il y avait de grands fauteuils en cuir noir, une cheminée, une table basse où reposait des bouteilles de bièraubeurres et des gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent joyeusement et commencèrent à discuter.

- alors ton premier jour, Kelly ? Bien passé ? demanda Sam.

- mouais… j'ai fais exploser trois chaudrons, donner une jolie teinte rose permanente aux cheveux de ses trois ex blondes qui partagent mon dortoir, pétrifié Clara… mouais une journée superbe quoi !

Les garçons explosèrent de rire. Ils débouchèrent leurs bièraubeurres, portant un toast pour l'arriver de Kelly, puis se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Malheureusement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, montrant une Clara tout sourire.

- tiens, mais qui voilà, Kelly et ses amours !

- jalouse Clara ? Demanda-t-elle avant de vider sa bière.

- tu plaisantes !

- bon Clara, fit Lilian impatient, soit tu rentres, soit tu sort, mais ferme cette porte !

Clara sembla réfléchir à tout allure. Elle pouvait sortir et aller chercher Rusard pour qu'ils soient tous punit… mais par la même occasion, perdre le semblant d'amitié qu'elle avait avec les Angel. Où elle pouvait entrer, s'en prendre plein la figure mais ne pas laisser cette sale morveuse, seule, avec eux. Le choix se fit rapidement, elle entra. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face des autres et leur sourit.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- on fait une orgie, ça ne se voit pas ! Répliqua Kelly en papillonnant des cils.

- très drôle, Nilmar ! Tu as fait l'école du rire ?

- j'ai fais l'école Weasley, pour tout te dire, pour sorcier facétieux !

- ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Fit elle en la dévisageant.

- et toi qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Estéban.

- je fais mon devoir de préfète, voyons ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lilian.

- oh, lâche le, un peu ! Répliqua Sam. Tu as trouvé la salle comment ?

- je passais ici par hasard, dit elle, et j'ai vu la porte ! D'ailleurs ou sommes nous ?

- secret, fit Tony. Et si on commençait ?

- commencez quoi ? Demandèrent Kelly et Clara en même temps.

- action ou vérité façon sorcier, bien sur ! S'exclama Tony.

- heu… c'est pas une très bonne idée, je trouve, répliqua Kelly en dévisageant la fille en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie !

- c'est pareil pour moi ! Répondit illico Clara.

- allez ! Fit Lilian. Arrêtez vos enfantillages !

- enfantillages, répliqua Clara. J'espère que tu plaisantes Lilian !

- heu… non…

- Action ou vérité ? C'est un jeu d'enfant ! Pour les sorciers attardés !

- tu peux y jouer alors, répliqua Kelly en souriant.

Clara lui lança un regard noir qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer la concernée.

- bon calmez vous ! Fit Estéban. Vous allez jouer car vous n'avez pas le choix !

- bien sur que si on a le choix ! Fit Kelly. Et si elle reste, je ne joue pas !

- allez Kelly, arrête de faire la gamine, répliqua Lilian. On va rigoler !

Elle souffla longuement puis acquiesça.

- ok, mais on signe d'abord un contrat magique, dit elle.

- rien que ça ? Répliqua Clara. Tu ne veux pas cent galions et une chocogrenouille, avec ?

- très drôle, Clara ! Mais je préfère prendre mes précautions ! Pour éviter que tu ouvres ta grande bouche !

- répète ça ! S'exclama Clara en se levant, menaçant la jeune fille de sa baguette.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Lilian, qui s'était levé lui aussi. Vous êtes fatigante !

Clara foudroya Kelly, rangea sa baguette puis s'assit.

- bon, souffla-t-il. On va faire un contrat !

Il fit un geste de la main et un parchemin se matérialisa avec une plume.

- on va tous signer et promettre que rien ne sortira de cette salle, sauf si on est tous présent et d'accord pour parler !

- ok, fit Estéban.

Il prit la plume et inscrit son nom. Il le donna à son frère qui fit de même et lorsque tous eurent le temps de signer, Lilian le récupéra et le brûla.

- voila, personne ne dira rien ! On peut jouer maintenant !

- j'y vais, fit Tony. Heu… Sam… action ou vérité ?

- vérité !

Estéban sortit un flacon de véritasérum et lui donna quelques goûtes.

- qu'elle est la fille la plus sexy de Poudlard, selon toi ?

Kelly et Clara levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Patricia Mccormick ! Dit il en souriant.

Clara fit semblant de vomir, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- c'est qui cette pintade ? Demanda Kelly.

- une fille de Serdaigle, répliqua Estéban. Je te la montrerai demain ! A toi Sam !

- Lilian action ou vérité ?

- action !

Sam fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et servit un verre.

- cul sec, mon ami !

Lilian sourit.

- oh ! Tu joues à ça ! ok !

Il prit le verre et le descendit d'une traite. Il toussa immédiatement, s'étouffant presque, recrachant le contenu de son verre.

- heurk ! Répugnant, fit Clara en souriant.

Estéban tapa dans le dos de son frère.

- merci frérot ! Ouf ! C'est dégoûtant ! Bon c'est à moi ! Clara action ou vérité ?

- vérité.

Il lui donna du véritasérum et réfléchit.

- hum… est-ce que tu es encore vierge ?

Elle rougit immédiatement et murmura un « oui » inaudible.

- c'est quoi ces questions ! S'exclama Kelly.

- hé ! Hé ! C'est le jeu, dit il en souriant. A toi, Clara.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues puis souffla.

- Kelly action ou vérité ?

- vérité !

- tiens le véritasérum.

Elle en prit et attendit.

- qu'est ce que tu ressens pour les Angel ?

- je les aimes, dit elle en souriant.

- tu les aimes comment ?

- une seule question, cocotte !

Clara se renfrogna mais n'eut pas d'autre réponse.

- à moi, fit Kelly. Tony, action ou véritasérum ?

- action !

Kelly se mit à rire.

- hum… hum… embrasse Clara et avec la langue, s'il te plait !

- quoi ! Fit il.

- hé oui gars ! Si tu ne veux pas, tu as un gage et dis toi qu'il sera pire que ça !

Tony la foudroya du regard et se leva.

- miss Mattews, dit il en lui tendant la main.

Clara qui avait pris une belle couleur tomate, jurant considérablement avec ses cheveux roses, se leva. Tony était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il déposa les siennes délicatement sur la jeune fille, lui léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement ouvrir la bouche. Il approfondit le baisé et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher. Leurs langues se mélangèrent doucement, puis un peu plus vite, sous les regards amusés des quatre autres.

- c'est bon, je crois fit Sam.

Mais les deux concernés semblaient ailleurs. Kelly explosa de rire se qui les fit réagir. Ils se lâchèrent enfin et Lilian sourit à son frère.

- c'était bon ? Demanda Kelly essuyant une larme invisible.

Tony sourit à Clara et retourna s'asseoir. Clara s'assit elle aussi, les joues roses et l'œil brillant.

- c'est mon tour, fit Tony.

Il sourit à Kelly, qui déglutit péniblement.

- j'aurai ma revanche Kelly, mais pas tout de suite ! Angel, action ou vérité ?

- lequel, firent Lilian et Estéban en riant.

- Estéban.

- alors vérité, dit il.

- le véritasérum, s'il te plait Kelly ! Fit Tony.

Estéban en prit quelques goûtes.

- alors… Estéban… qu'elle serait ton souhait le plus cher ?

Estéban réfléchit longuement avant de parler.

- je souhaiterai… revenir à peu près dix-sept ans en arrière… quand mes pères avaient notre age… j'aimerai les voir à cette époque se faire la guerre…

Lilian, Kelly et Tony se mirent à rire.

- pourquoi tu voudrais voir ça ? Demanda Sam.

- j'aimerai arranger les choses. Tout faire pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble plus tôt, qu'ils ne se séparent pas… bref qu'ils vivent ensemble et non chacun de leur coté, pendant dix ans.

- c'est fou comme souhait, fit Clara.

- ouais, dit Kelly. Tu imagines, on serait dans leur classe et on assisterait à la guerre Serpentard Gryffondor !

- guerre qui n'existe plus, fit Sam, heureusement !

Tony se mit à rire.

- c'est vrai que ce serait drôle ! Dit il. Vous seriez tous ensemble, sauf moi !

- tu parles, on oublie facilement que tu n'es qu'en quatrième année ! Répliqua Estéban.

- vu que tu passes ton temps dans les livres, ajouta Lilian.

- j'ai parfaitement le niveau pour être sixième année, dit il en souriant.

- parfaitement, répondit Kelly.

Elle se mit à rire et déboucha une autre bièraubeurre.

- Estéban, c'est à toi ! Fit elle.

- je fais une action collective, dit il.

Il se redressa et servit six verres de pur feu.

- à la notre, dit il en prenant son verre. Que nos souhaits se réalisent ! Cul sec, mes amis !

Ils prirent chacun leurs verres et les cognèrent ensemble avant de les boire. La salle se brouilla un moment puis tourna rapidement avant de redevenir stable.

- c'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Kelly.

- aucune idée ? Fit Estéban en posant son verre.

- il est quelle heure ? Demanda Clara.

Une pendule se matérialisa dans la salle indiquant dix-neuf heures.

- c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Sam.

Kelly se redressa et regarda sa propre montre. Elle tapa dessus et se rassit.

- dix-neuf heures !

Lilian se leva aussitôt.

- c'est pas normal !

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Rien de changer.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda légèrement inquiète Clara.

- je ne sais pas, fit Lilian de la porte.

- et on est ou ? Demanda encore Clara. C'est quoi cette salle ?

- salle sur demande, fit Tony. Elle se transforme comme on le souhaite.

Clara se leva et alla rejoindre Lilian.

- on ferait peut être mieux de descendre !

- elle a raison, fit Lilian. Allons y !

Estéban, Kelly, Tony et Sam se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les deux autres. Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et la porte disparut.

- bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Kelly.

- on descend dans la grande salle, ça doit être l'heure du dînée… Fit Estéban.

Ils acquiescèrent et marchèrent dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Ils arrivèrent facilement devant la grande salle et s'arrêtèrent en s'apercevant qu'il y avait la cérémonie de répartition.

- c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama un peu trop fort Estéban.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux et les six adolescents déglutir péniblement. Dumbledore était assis sur son trône et les regardait de son œil pétillant. Estéban et Lilian laissèrent vagabonder leurs regards sur les occupants de la salle et manquèrent de s'étouffer en s'apercevant qu'ils ne reconnaissaient personne. Ils se retournèrent vers leurs amis et les regardèrent avec des yeux affolés.

- on n'est plus à notre époque, répliqua immédiatement Lilian.

- quoi ! S'exclamèrent les autres à haute voix.

- chut !

- excusez moi ! S'exclama Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

Les six élèves se retournèrent doucement pour faire face au directeur.

- approchez !

Estéban et Lilian échangèrent un regard puis avancèrent suivit des quatre autres. Ils dépassèrent les premières années et firent face aux professeurs. Dumbledore les regarda longuement. Ils portaient les robes de Poudlard et avait les emblèmes de Serpentard et Gryffondor brodés dessus. Il leur fit signe de les suivre et ils quittèrent la grande salle dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du directeur, qui les fit s'asseoir une fois avoir fait apparaître des fauteuils. Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et croisa ses doigts.

- je vous écoute, dit il.

Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps, se qui fit sourire le vieux directeur.

- pas tous à la fois, s'il vous plait !

Le silence se fit tout de suite.

- qui êtes-vous ?

La question les déstabilisa.

- je suis Angel Estéban Potter-Malefoy.

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux.

- pardon ?

- je suis Angel Estéban et voici mon frère, Angel Lilian ! Nous sommes les fils de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !

Le directeur les regarda longuement avant de se lever et de se mettre devant la fenêtre. Il resta ainsi cinq minutes, ce qui parut un siècle pour les élèves assis derrière lui. Il revint s'asseoir, se caressant la barbe, regardant chacun des élèves.

- donc vous êtes les enfants de Harry et Drago, qui n'ont que seize ans en ce moment ?

- heu… oui, répondit Lilian.

- vous venez du futur ?

- apparemment ! Répliqua Clara qui avait retrouvé sa langue.

- comment ?

- on était dans cette salle maudit ! S'exclama Clara.

- quelle salle ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- sur demande, répliqua Sam.

- et vous êtes arrivés ici ?

- c'est exact, répondit Lilian.

- bon… pour l'instant, on va régler les problèmes auxquelles ont peu s'attaquer ! Répliqua le directeur. Ensuite on verra le pourquoi du comment !

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- présentez vous !

- je suis Clara Mattews.

- et moi Sam Beckett !

- je suis Kelly Nilmar.

- et moi Anthony Zabini.

- Zabini ? Comme Blaise Zabini ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- oui… c'est mon père.

Dumbledore souffla un moment.

- très bien… pour l'heure, je ne peux rien pour vous ! On va essayer de vous changer vos noms de famille, enfin pour vous Messieurs Potter-Malefoy et Zabini. Vous venez du futur et vos pères étant présent en tant qu'élèves, ne doivent en aucun cas, savoir qui vous êtes !

- d'accord.

- bien… vous allez refaire une cérémonie de répartition…

Il fit un mouvement de main et leurs emblèmes disparurent, ainsi que les insignes de préfets de Lilian et Clara.

- je vous mènerais ensuite dans un quartier seulement pour vous six… si on vous pose des questions, vous répondrez que vous venez de France, BeauxBâtons ! D'accord ?

- oui, professeur.

- essayez d'être évasif sur vos passés… ainsi que vos parents ! En cas de questions, vous direz que vos parents travaillent pour le ministère français de la magie !

- bien professeur.

- maintenant vos noms de famille… messieurs Potter-Malefoy, vous prendrez le nom de Black. Bien entendu, vous nierez un lien de parenté avec la famille black d'Angleterre !

Lilian et Estéban dirent oui de la tête.

- vous monsieur Zabini, vous prendrez le nom de Kneen.

- bien professeur.

Dumbledore se leva et les invita à faire de même.

- suivez moi !

Dumbledore passa devant eux et les mena jusqu'à la grande salle où les premières années avaient été répartit. Il fit signe au professeur McGonagall qui vint immédiatement les rejoindre.

- nous devons répartir ces élèves, dit il en montrant les six adolescents.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ressortit le choixpeau. Dumbledore lui tendit un parchemin et fit face aux six élèves.

- vous irez vous asseoir aux tables de votre maison, murmura-t-il.

Ils répondirent d'un signe de tête et le directeur s'installa à sa table.

- mes chères élèves, nous accueillons de nouvelles recrues qui entrerons directement en sixième année.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui amusèrent Lilian et Estéban.

- ils nous viennent de BeauxBâtons et resteront pour un temps indéterminé ! Minerva !

Elle ouvrit le parchemin.

- Beckett, Samuel !

Le jeune homme brun s'avança jusqu'au chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.

- Gryffondor !

La table des rouges et or, applaudirent avec entrain. Sam retira le chapeau et alla rejoindre sa maison et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Il regarda Estéban et Lilian et ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

- Angel Estéban black !

La salle se figea un instant, Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir le garçon de plus près.

- tu crois qu'il est de la famille de… Sirius ? Murmura Hermione à Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Serpentard !

Les vert et argent se mirent à applaudir et Estéban alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il serra quelques mains avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec Drago Malefoy. Il le dévisagea un instant puis sourit.

- bienvenu, dit il.

- merci, répondit Estéban.

Il regarda son frère qui lui fit un sourire ravi.

- Angel Lilian black !

La foule se tut encore une fois. Les élèves n'avaient pas fait véritablement attention, qu'il y avait des jumeaux dans ce groupe d'élève.

- Gryffondor !

Lilian enleva le chapeau et sourit à son frère, qui lui faisait des yeux ronds. Il alla rejoindre Sam et sera la main de quelques Gryffondor. Harry le dévisagea et Lilian lui sourit.

- Anthony Kneen !

Comme pour les garçons, il prit le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.

- Serpentard !

La table de Drago Malefoy applaudirent encore à tout rompre et explosèrent littéralement lorsque Clara et Kelly furent aussi envoyées là-bas. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils et se retourna vers Hermione.

- bizarre, non ?

- oui, répondit-elle. Six nouveaux élèves et quatre vont à Serpentard ! On a du souci à se faire !

Harry observa la table des Serpentard. Drago et sa cour étaient déjà entrain de discuter joyeusement avec les nouveaux élèves. Il se concentra à ce qui passait à sa table quand il entendit Ron parler.

- donc vous venez de BeauxBâtons, dit Ron aux nouveaux élèves.

- oui, fit Lilian.

- je me présente, je suis Ron Weasley ! Voici Hermione granger, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, ma sœur Ginny et vous devez savoir qui est ce jeune homme !

Lilian fit un sourire à Harry qui rougissait légèrement.

- oui, nous le savons, dit il simplement. Enchanté ! Moi comme vous avez pu l'entendre je suis Lilian Black.

- et moi Sam Beckett !

- vous connaissez donc Fleur Delacour, répliqua Ron soudainement.

Lilian se mit à rire.

- oui, je la connais, répondit il amusé en voyant le regard furibond que lui lançait Hermione.

_« S'il savait qu'elle ferait parti de sa famille dans quelques années. » Pensa-t-il. _

- Pourquoi vous êtes à Poudlard ? Demanda Seamus.

- nos parents avaient des chose à faire ici… expliqua Sam.

- vos parents à tous les six, fit Hermione.

- oui, répliqua Lilian. Ils travaillent dans… dans le même service au ministère…

- oh… en tout cas bienvenue, répondit Hermione. Nous serons dans la même classe ! Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je suis préfète et…

- moi aussi, je suis préfet, répliqua Ron, et je vous mènerais à notre salle commune !

- hé bien, merci, répondit Lilian. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire !

- nous avons des choses à régler avec le professeur Dumbledore… continua Sam. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous aurons des appartements à part…

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent un sourcil interrogatif. Mais ils ne furent pas obligé de répondre grâce à l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore qui souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et surtout un bon appétit.

Du coté de chez les Serpentard, les quatre nouveaux élèves avaient aussi droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

- vous êtes de la famille black ? Demanda Pansy à Estéban.

- non, dit il en secouant la tête.

- on sera dans la même classe, vous savez, continua-t-elle toujours en fixant Estéban mais de façon plus gourmande. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Le jeune Black lui fit un sourire ravageur et la jeune fille rougit brutalement.

- moi aussi, dit il en lui lançant un regard à croquer.

Elle bafouilla puis se détourna. Estéban pouffa bientôt suivit de Tony.

- je crois que sucette à de la concurrence ! Répliqua Kelly.

- sucette ? Demanda Clara.

Kelly explosa de rire.

- toi ! Dit elle entre deux rires.

Clara la foudroya du regard.

- c'est sympa tes cheveux roses, lui dit Blaise. Pas naturelle, mais charmant.

Clara rougit et Kelly rigola de plus belle.

- elle est jolie ma sucette ! Pouffa-t-elle.

- la ferme Nilmar !

- oh arrête sucette ! Fit Kelly.

- Nilmar… je te préviens…

- ok… ok… j'arrête !

Elle lui tira la langue et essaya de se calmer en détournant son regard, de ladite sucette aux cheveux roses.

Le banquet se termina comme d'habitude sur les recommandations de Dumbledore, interdisant l'accès à la forêt interdite, la magie dans les couloirs etc. A la fin du discours les élèves sortirent de la grande salle et Dumbledore entraîna les six nouveaux élèves avec lui. Il les mena à la tour du nord et leur montra leur quartier.

- voici votre salle commune, dit il. Il y a trois chambres, une pour les jeunes filles et les autres pour vous quatre. Des affaires pour suivre vos cours seront demain dans vos chambres. Je vois que vous avez vos baguettes, tant mieux. Une garde robe, sera aussi faîte pour vous.

- merci professeur, dirent-ils en cœur.

- maintenant parlons !

Lilian et Estéban aidés par leurs amis commencèrent leurs explications. Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande et ils s'étaient retrouvés des années en arrières. Dumbledore réfléchit longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

- vous avez souhaité revenir à cette époque. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas si la salle pourra vous ramener. La salle sur demande à sa propre volonté… un peu comme le choixpeau. Elle n'a fait qu'exaucée le souhait le plus cher… donc tant que ce que vous avez souhaité ne sera pas réalisé… j'ai bien peur que vous restiez coincés ici.

- mais professeur… que va-t-il se passer chez nous ? Demanda Lilian.

- votre temps est bloqué… il reprendra son cours quand vous retournerez là-bas.

- comment on fait ? Demanda Kelly.

- qu'avez-vous souhaité exactement ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- j'ai souhaité revenir à l'époque de mes pères pour les voir se faire la guerre… ils s'aiment tellement dans notre temps, que je me demandais comment ils ont fait pour se détester pendant près de six ans ! Ensuite j'ai souhaité les mettre ensemble plus tôt et non en septième année comme c'est prévu ! Et tout faire pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas pendant dix ans pour…

- stop ! fit Dumbledore. Je ne dois pas en savoir plus ! Sachez seulement, que c'est dangereux de revenir et toucher au passé ! Maintenant dormez ! Il se fait tard !

Dumbledore leur sourit et sortit de la tour. Lilian s'installa dans un fauteuil et leurs autres l'imitèrent.

- je crois qu'on va avoir du pain sur la planche ! Dit il.

- oui… je suis désolé, fit Estéban, c'est de ma faute…

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Clara. C'est cette salle qui nous a amené ici… donc…

- prend ton mal en patience, continua Kelly.

- on doit être soudé, répliqua Lilian.

- parce que ça va être dur, continua Tony.

- et on ne doit pas perdre notre temps dans des disputes, répliqua Sam en dévisageant les deux filles.

- n'oubliez pas, qu'à cette époque Voldemort est bien vivant ! Enchaîna Lilian. Si ce que nos pères nous ont dit est vrai…

- on va avoir une année très agitée… finit Estéban.

Ils soufflèrent tous en même temps et s'affalèrent d'un même mouvement dans leurs fauteuils…

* * *

Voila ! alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimez? Oui? Non? C'est nul... arf une seule solution... la manifestat... heu... une review! Merci à bientot!

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée éreintante.**

Bizzzz Démone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous ! Alors je suis vraiment contente par le nombre de reviews! Alors merci beaucoup!

**RAR** :

**Vif d'or : **Hello you! Merci pour la review! Je suis touchée que tu suives déjà cette fiction! Donc merci ! Alors... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de publier cette fiction! Et si j'ai choisi le retour dans le temps c'est parce qu'il y a plein de chose à faire! Notamment découvrir la relation entre harry et drago! Pour ce qui concerne tous les changements possible dans le présent, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout ça! Et effectivement en changeant le passé, ils risquent de ne pas rencontrer kelly! Mais on n'y est pas encore et loin de la! Voila bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bonne lecture!

**Sahada** : Merci pour la review et surtout merci de suivre encore les aventures des Angel! Alors en ce qui concerne le présent... il sera sans doute modifier... mais on n'y est pas encore! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bise !

**DuoXheero** : Merci pour la review et merci de suivre cette nouvelle fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bise à bientot!

**Jade** : Coucou toi! Comment vas-tu? Je me renseigne lol on se parle par email, c'est vrai mais tu liras sans doute ça avant lol! Alors merci pour la review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir comme d'habitude! Alors parlons un peu de cette nouvelle fiction lol alors... oui, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres... d'après mon plan qui bouge tout le temps, j'en suis à 38! Donc d'ici que j'atteigne mon but, on a le temps de voir le temps passé lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à bientot sur msn!

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour le commentaire! et surtout merci de suivre cette suite! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Big bisou! et bonne lecture!

**Kimmy Lyn** : Salut ! Alors je tenais à te remercier pour ta review! merci d'avoir tant aimé Angel et de suivre cette nouvelle fiction! Je suis contente que tu ais tout de suite accroché! J'avais un peu peur pour tout te dire, et j'ai longtemps hésité à la publier, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait! Alors réponse aux questions! d'après le plan que j'ai fais..; il devrait avoir 38 chapitres... mais il n'arrête pas de bouger en ce moment! J'ai déjà écris le chapitre 3, mais malheureusement je ne le publierais pas tant que le quatre sera fait, donc vous risquez d'attendre un temps... en plus je travail tout le mois de juillet, et je n'aurai pas le net, donc il va falloir etre patient! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bise et bonne lecture!

**PotterXmalefoy** : Hello! Merci pour le commentaire! Ca me touche enormément! Alors pour le postage... ca ne sera pas une fois par semaine parce que je pars au mois de juillet et que je n'aurais pas le net... enfin j'écrirais durant ce temps et je posterai quand je pourrais... voila! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Big Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Serpentis draco : **hello! Merci de continuer à me lire et merci pour ta review! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Shiefa Li** : Merci pour le commentaire! Alors merci d'avoir suivit Angel et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et le chapitre qui arrive! Big bisous! Bonne lecture et à bientot!

**Yuki-Chan** : Merci pour la review! Merci pour le compliement et je suis contente que tu aimes! Alors pour le retour en arriere je trouvais ça interessant de découvrir l'histoire de harry et drago! Et pour kelly! Ne t'inquiete pas, c'est une fille sympa lol! allez, bonne lecture et big bisous!

**Onarluca** : Alors tu me mets déjà la pression lol! Merci pour la review et les compliments! Je suis contente que ca te plaise! J'avais un peu peur de louper cette fiction, mais apparamment ca fonctionne bien lol Alors pour tes questions... un autre enfant entre harry et dray lol alors là... qui sait peut etre, mais on n'y est pas encore! Tu me disais que les jumeaux allaient etre supris par le comportement de leur pere... effectivement! Ils vont les cerner, les voir evoluer et apprendre à les comprendre! J'espere que tu aimeras! bonne lecture et à bientot!

**Ingrid** : Hello Merci de me suivre encore sur cette fiction! Merci pour la review aussi! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espere que ca continuera! Alors normalement cette fiction devrait avoir 38 chapitres... mais je dis bien mais! Il pourrait en avoir plus ou moins lol Mais on n'y est pour un moment! Comme beaucoup me demandait un truc long, il vont etre servit lol sinon je ne sais pas comment vous aurez les chapitres... je ne suis plus la à partir du 6 juillet, donc on verra bien! Je vous promet en tout cas des chapitres longs! voila! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**BadAngel666** : Merci, merci et encore merci de continuer à me suivre et d'aimer la suite d'Angel! J'espère que ca continuera! et jespere ne pas vous decevoir! N'hesite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses lol Big bisous et à bientot!

**Marine Malefoy** : Merci pour la review et surtout merci de continuer à me suivre! Voila la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras! A bientot et bonne lecture!

**Vert Emeraude** : Salut miss! Alors Merci pour la review et de me suivre encore sur cette fiction! Parlons un peu de la fiction lol oui, ils vont modifier le présent, ca c'est sur! en prononcant sont souhait dans la salle sur demande, esteban ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver des années en arrière et surtout il n'a pas pensé au conséquence! Donc maintenant, que va t'il se passer... tu le sauras en lisant les chapitres lol qui seront nombreux (+ de 30, je crois... ) Bise et surtout bonne vacances.. enfin quand tu liras ça tu seras rentrée... donc bon retour mdr! Bisous!

**Phaine** : Merci pour la review et en effet c'est assez commun je l'avoue, mais j'aimais bien cette histoire et je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en penses! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Drake Miako** : Merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu accroches à cette nouvelle fiction! Bonne lecture et à bientot!

**Tchii** : que de questions lol! Alors d'abord merci pour la review! Ca fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude! maintenant réponses aux questions lol Est ce que je vais les laisser longtemps dans le passé? lol je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, mais sache que j'ai prévu environ 38 chapitres... donc... lol sinon esteban et kelly... lol No comment! et harry et dray... évidemment! Même s'il y aura du tps avant ça ! Sinon pour mes mises à jour... je ne sais pas! Je pars travaillé dans une autre ville et ou je loge, il n'y aura pas le net... en plus je n'ai pas encore ecris la suite... donc franchement, il faut que je me bouge ! lol mais je ne compte pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps... enfin j'espère ! Big Bisous! et bonne lecture!

**Crystal d'Avalon** : hello miss! Merci pour ta review et ton email lol Alors Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce début et j'espere que ca continuera! voila voila! bonne lecture et à bientot j'espère!

**Lilounatic** : hello ! Alors merci pour la review et les compliments ça me touche beaucoup! Maintenant réponse à ta longue review... esteban et kelly lol une idyle naitra peut etre... on ne sait jamais, ça dépend de mon esprit dingue! mdr ! Pour lilian.. tu auras une piste en fin de chapitre... Niark ! Pour les disputes entre harry et drago... arf il y en aura ça c'est le moins que je puisse dire ! Hé ma petite sucette, j'aime bien son personnage lol et une fille aux cheveux roses c'est marrant lol ca met de la couleur dans ce noir qui est poudlard! ( je parle des robes de sorcier lol) ! Tu me demandais une autorisation pour publier des fictions! Tu peux le faire! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes lol, puisque tu me dis que c'est différent! Je me ferai même un plaisir de les lire ! alors pas de souci! Allez, bonne lecture et à bientot!

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes! J'avais un peu peur mais vu le nombre de review, je me suis fait du souci pour rien! Allez bonne lecture et à bientot bizzz!

**Eni** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review! Ca ma fait super plaisir! alors, ne t'inquiete pas j'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses avant de publier cette fiction, notamment au bouleversement que ça conduirait s'il modifie le passé! Et kelly en fait parti! mais chut! Tu verras! lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! A bientot ! bizzz

**Marion Moune** : Salut miss! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et je vois que ca te fait plaisir d'avoir une suite! J'ai bien fait de l'écrire alors lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre 2, bisou et à bientot!

Voila BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : une journée éreintante. **

Le jour se leva tranquillement sur Poudlard. Estéban ouvrit le premier les yeux, bayant et s'étirant bruyamment. Il sauta de son lit joyeusement, ouvrit son placard et bloqua devant. Il n'y avait que des uniformes de Poudlard dont plusieurs avec l'emblème des Gryffondor. Il recula, regarda encore son armoire puis la chambre. Il poussa une exclamation en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait que deux lits, le sien et un autre avec les rideaux fermés. Il s'approcha, tira les étoffes et vit son frère. Il le secoua pour le réveiller mais Lilian n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

- Angel ! Lève toi !

- hum… laisse moi !

- allez ! Faut qu'on parle !

Lilian baya puis plaça un coussin sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre son frère.

- Angel !

Il le secoua puis retira les draps. Le froid eut raison de Lilian qui se redressa et jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- quoi !

- où on est ?

- attend… tu me réveilles pour me poser une question stupide ! Tu veux vraiment mourir, toi !

- mais regarde la chambre !

Lilian poussa son frère et sortit de son lit. Il frotta ses yeux et regarda autour de lui.

- et alors ?

- et alors ! On n'est pas dans notre dortoir !

- Estéban… t'es fatigant au réveil, tu sais ! T'as pas oublié un petit détail ?

Estéban leva un sourcil.

- tu perds la boule, mon vieux !

Lilian le tira hors de la chambre et ils atterrirent dans une salle commune rouge et grise.

- oh putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

- oui, fit Lilian.

- je… je croyais que c'était un rêve !

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony en sortant de sa chambre.

- Estéban vient de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Répondit Lilian en secouant la tête.

- par merlin ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il y avait des uniformes de Gryffondor dans l'armoire !

Lilian leva les bras et les yeux au ciel et retourna dans sa chambre. Ils se lavèrent, se changèrent et sortirent enfin dans la salle commune. Les filles étaient là et après s'être salué, ils allèrent rejoindre la grande salle.

- vous ne trouvez pas que rien n'a changé, fit Clara qui avait toujours ses cheveux roses qu'elle avait tressé.

- hé bien, c'est toujours Poudlard, répondit Sam. Même si à cette époque on n'était pas encore né !

- moi, je trouve l'ambiance différente, fit Estéban. T'as vu comment ils nous regardent !

- n'oublie pas qu'à cette époque Voldemort et toujours vivant, répliqua Lilian, et que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne font pas bons ménages ! (Clin d'œil à une fiction que j'aime beaucoup !)

- d'où leurs regards ahuris, fit Sam. Tu crois qu'ils réagiront comment si on s'invite à votre table ?

- ce sera sûrement la guerre ouverte, répondit Clara en lissant sa robe. Donc on va éviter pour le moment.

- j'ai du mal à l'avouer mais sucette à raison, fit Kelly.

- arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- excuse moi ! Clara a raison !

- on fait comment alors ? Demanda Tony. On ne va tout de même pas s'ignorer !

- non… bien sur que non ! Répondit Lilian. On agit normalement. On mange chacun à sa table et après on se voit. Ok ?

- d'accord, fit Kelly.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle en même temps que la cour de Malefoy et le trio inséparable. Lilian, Estéban, Kelly et Tony firent immédiatement la moue.

- la guerre commence, acte un, scène première ! Lança Kelly.

Et ça ne manqua pas.

- Potter et compagnie ! Fit Drago. Quelle joie de vous revoir ENCORE vivant !

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron. Comment va papa, Lucius ? Il nous passe le bonjour d'Azkaban, j'espère !

Drago serra les dents et foudroya Ron. Crabbe et Goyle se mirent immédiatement à ses cotés et les toisa de haut.

- qu'est ce qu'ils veulent les crétins joufflus, lâcha encore une fois Ron.

- et toi le pauvre ? répliqua Pansy.

Harry souffla son exaspération.

- on ne t'a pas sonné, le bouledogue ! Cracha Hermione la dévisageant de haut en bas.

A cette réplique, les Angel et leurs amis explosèrent de rire sous un regard noir de l'assemblée et un regard étonné de Drago et Harry.

- désolé, répondit Kelly les larmes aux yeux. Mais… c'est tellement… drôle !

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle, les dépassant et entrant dans la grande salle. Tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois que quatre Serpentard et deux Gryffondor riaient ensemble et surtout au dépend d'élèves de leurs maisons respectifs. Ils se séparèrent, Lilian et Sam s'installant chez les Gryffondor et les autres chez les Serpentard. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par la troupe d'élèves qu'ils avaient laissé aux portes.

- je peux savoir ce que vous avez trouvé si drôle ? Demanda Ron légèrement énervé.

Lilian leva les yeux et prit son air de petit Malefoy. Regard glacial, visage impassible et c'est d'une voix traînant qu'il répondit à son parrain.

- ce n'est pas en faisant votre petite guéguerre, que vous pourrez unifier les quatre maisons ! De plus vous voir perdre votre temps de la sorte, nous a bien fait rire ! Voilà pour ta réponse !

Ron le dévisagea bouche bée avant de s'asseoir sans un mot à coté d'Hermione. Harry sourit à son ami et se servit une tasse de café. Il saisit un emploi du temps et en passa deux à Lilian et Sam qui se trouvait près de lui.

- super, fit Ron en observant le sien. Tous nos cours son avec les Serpentard !

- et on commence par potion, c'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit Neville.

Lilian sourit à Sam et regarda son père. Harry était le même avec beaucoup de rides en moins. Il avait ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il avait lui-même hérité, ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais et sa célèbre cicatrice. Il tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans son café, le visage fermé. Lilian se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien pensé, lorsqu'il se souvint de sirius. Il termina son déjeuné et avec Sam, il alla rejoindre son frère à la table des Serpentard.

- vous vous êtes perdu ? Demanda Millicent Bulstrode aux garçons, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

Lilian haussa un sourcil et l'ignora superbement.

- vous avez bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis.

- non, fit Estéban, mais prenez place !

Lilian lui fit un grand sourire.

- je ne crois pas que la prestigieuse maison au serpent, veuille de nous, répliqua Sam.

- ne dis pas de sottise ! fit Kelly. Installez vous !

Elle jeta un regard noir à Pansy qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

- vous avez vu notre emploi du temps, fit Tony.

- ouais ! Que des cours avec vous, c'est super ! Répliqua Sam.

Plusieurs Serpentard firent la grimace, ce qui fit rire Kelly. Les garçons finirent leurs tartines et se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

- c'est quoi maintenant ? Demanda Estéban.

- potion, répondit Drago Malefoy en se levant à son tour. Vous feriez bien de me suivre, si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre !

Estéban acquiesça et ils suivirent Drago et Blaise qui s'était levé à la suite de Malefoy. Cela faisait drôle aux garçons d'avoir ce genre de relation avec leurs pères. Estéban et Tony avaient passé leurs temps à observer Drago et Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, même si Drago avait les cheveux coupés courts et un regard plus sombre. Blaise, lui était le même, selon Tony. C'était toujours son papa, aux yeux pétillants. Ils les suivirent donc jusqu'aux cachots et espéraient que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il n'y avait eu, pour le moment, que de petites frictions entre maisons, mais la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, enfin selon eux. C'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un vrai cours de potion, made in Rogue.

Ils arrivèrent au cachot du maître des potions et patientèrent. Les Gryffondor furent entendu avant d'être vu. Comme à leur habitude, ils furent bruyants et plein de vie. Ils riaient, parlaient fort et plaisantaient joyeusement. A leur tête, Harry Potter, Hermione granger et Ron Weasley. Estéban et Lilian virent immédiatement l'air défait de leur père.

- Sirius, murmura Estéban.

Lilian acquiesça en silence.

- c'est pas croyable de faire autant de bruit, répliqua Pansy bien haut.

- ravi de te déranger, Parkinson, répondit Ron en s'arrêtant devant la jeune fille.

- et l'air est irrespirable, continua-t-elle en regardant dégoûtée Hermione. Trop de sang de bourbe !

- la ferme, parkinson ! Répondit elle.

- quoi ? Miss-je-sais-tout est vexée ? Enchaîna Pansy. Tu ne devrais même pas être avec nous ! Mais avec les sous merde de ton espèce !

Hermione sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille.

- répète ça ! Dit elle tranchante.

Pansy allait parler mais Harry abaissa la baguette d'Hermione.

- elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit il en souriant tristement.

- St Potter ! Chevalier pour demoiselle en détresse ! Se moqua Drago.

Ce qui fit immédiatement rire toute sa cour.

- tu protèges ta petite amie ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en le fixant sans ciller. T'es jaloux ?

Les yeux de Drago se troublèrent un moment avant de redevenir froid et dur.

- tu rêves éveillé, Potty ! Répondit sèchement Drago.

Harry lui fit un sourire froid. Il le dévisagea un instant puis passa à Lilian qui était à coté de lui puis à Estéban.

« Les mêmes yeux que Malefoy… Mais ils ne sont pas froids… » Pensa-t-il.

Il fut sortit de son observation par rogue, qui avait ouvert la porte. Harry s'installa comme d'habitude, en fond de salle avec Hermione et Ron. Estéban s'installa à coté de Tony, lui disant qu'il l'aiderait s'il avait le moindre problème, Clara et Kelly s'installèrent derrière eux et Lilian s'assit à coté de Sam avec les autres Gryffondor. Rogue toisa la salle et s'arrêta à ses six nouveaux élèves. Il les observa un moment, puis fit l'appel.

- je ne vous dirais pas bienvenue, dit il après s'être assuré que tout le monde était là. Je me demande encore comment certains d'entre vous…

Il foudroya Neville qui se mit à trembler et Harry avant de poursuivre.

- comment certains d'entre vous, on réussit à obtenir optimal à leurs BUSES ! Je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau, ceux qui n'auront pas le niveau, n'assisteront plus à mes cous ! Est-ce clair !

Tony pâlit brutalement.

- qu'est ce que je vais faire, murmura-t-il à Estéban.

- ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour t'aider !

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et Tony se calma.

- la potion que vous devez effectuer est sur le tableau ! C'est une potion d'invisibilité...

Kelly pouffa se qui coupa rogue.

- Melle Nilmar a peut être quelques choses à dire ? Dit il d'une voix glaciale.

- heu… non… désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Rogue la foudroya du regard et Kelly baissa la tête et fit une grimace à Clara.

- très bien… je disais donc, avant que votre camarade ne m'interrompe, que vous allez préparer une potion d'invisibilité à deux ! D'ailleurs tous vos travaux s'effectueront à deux pour tout le semestre, est-ce clair !

Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement, et Rogue sortit sa liste d'élève.

- Lilian black avec Estéban black, Sam Beckett avec Tony Kneen, Clara Mattews avec Finnigan, Kelly Nilmar avec Granger, Weasley avec Zabini, Crabbe avec Londubat, Goyle avec Thomas, Potter avec Malefoy…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et souffla bruyamment. Il saisit son sac et se déplaça en même temps que les autres. Il jeta ses affaires et s'installa à coté de Drago. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et fixa le tableau.

- Potter ! Nous avons une potion à préparer, donc bouge toi !

- qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- que tu bouges ton royal popotin et que tu ailles chercher les ingrédients !

- tu ne peux pas les chercher toi-même ? Demanda Harry agacé.

- non, je ne peux pas !

- et bien c'est dommage pour toi ! Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller !

Malefoy encra son regard bleu gris dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

- écoute moi bien Potter ! JE vais préparer cette potion, parce que JE veux une bonne note. De plus JE vais devoir te supporter pendant tout un semestre, donc tu peux au moins te rendre utile !

Harry souffla mais alla quand même chercher le nécessaire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Drago avait déjà commencé.

- pose tout ça et ne touche plus à rien ! Répliqua-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, c'est-à-dire rien. Il regarda Drago s'affairer devant son chaudron, remarquant les gestes précis et sa dextérité. Il avait souvent pensé, et à tord, que Malefoy obtenait de bonnes notes parce qu'il était le chouchou de rogue, mais il devait bien avouer que Drago savait ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait dans son monde, quand il était devant un chaudron. La tête baissée sur la table de travail, les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux, le regard changé… Harry découvrit une nouvelle facette de Malefoy.

- Monsieur Potter…

Harry sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Il leva la tête et tomba sur rogue.

- vous vous ennuyez ?

- heu… heu…

- vous êtes sensé faire une potion en binôme, susurra-t-il, et je ne vois que Mr Malefoy travailler ! Donc je retire dix points à Gryffondor et mettez-vous au travail.

Harry se redressa et s'approcha de Drago qui ricanait.

- où est-ce que tu en es ? Demanda-t-il en observant Rogue s'en aller.

- tu n'avais qu'à suivre Potty !

- arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs et dis moi ce que j'ai à faire ! Une fois terminée, on pourra reprendre nos petites vie tranquillement, ok !

- non, Potty ! Je ne suis pas, ok ! J'aurai une note correcte et toi, tu te taperas une bulle, comme celle qui se trouve entre tes deux oreilles !

- tu me fatigues, Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour, à ce point, te sortir par les yeux ?

- hum… fit il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mon père à Azkaban… c'est une bonne raison, non ?

- TON PERE N'EST QU'UN PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT ! Hurla Harry en se levant et faisant face à Drago.

Un silence s'abattu sur la salle. Lilian et Estéban se redressèrent immédiatement.

- LES MALEFOY, continua Harry, SONT SI FIER ET ARROGANT ! ILS NE BAISSENT JAMAIS LA TETE ET NE S'AGENOUILLENT DEVANT PERSONNE ! OUVRE LES YEUX, DRAGO ! C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE FAISAIT TON PERE !

- Monsieur Potter, taisez-vous ! Répliqua sèchement rogue.

Harry se mit à rire comme un dément devant le visage fermé de Drago et ses dents serrés. Il s'approcha encore et reprit d'une voix froide.

- ton père… je le hais… je hais les Malefoy et tout ce qui touche à cette famille ! Et en particulier ta chère tante !

En disant ça, il avait poussé Drago.

- Harry arrête ! Dit Hermione d'une voix haut perchée.

- Mr Potter ! Cria rogue.

La colère de Harry se matérialisa en ondes de magie, que tout le monde pouvait sentir. Lilian lança un regard affolé à son frère, qui lui dit qu'en cas de problème, ils devraient intervenir.

- mais qu'est ce que tu crois, Potter ! Que je t'apprécie ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde ! Tu hais tout ce que je représente, mais dis toi bien, que c'est la même chose pour moi ! Tu me dégoûtes, toi et tes amis ! Toi et ta morale ! Toi et ton coté Gryffondor à vomir ! Toi et ton héroïsme à deux noises ! Tu sais quoi, Potty… VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

A ces mots, Harry envoya un bon direct du droit sur le visage de Malefoy. Des cris de panique se firent entendre et rogue hurla à Harry de s'arrêter. Avant que quiconque ne bouge, ils étaient déjà entrain de se massacrer. Lilian se précipita sur Harry et Estéban tira Drago vers lui. Ils réussirent avec peine à les séparer.

- Mr Potter, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Messieurs Black emmené vos camarades à l'infirmerie et faites tout pour qu'ils évitent de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Harry se dégagea de Lilian et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendu. Il récupéra ses affaires et quitta le cachot en claquant la porte. Rogue dit à Estéban de conduire Malefoy et dit à Lilian qu'il pouvait aller s'asseoir.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Drago avait le nez et une lèvre éclatés. Il tenait ses cotes et Estéban soupçonna une ou deux fêlures.

- pourquoi vous vous détestez ?

- quoi ? Fit Drago en enlevant du sang de sa lèvre.

- pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous voir ?

- c'est évident ! S'exclama Drago. On n'est pas du même monde ! Potter est con comme un balai ! Il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

- et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il voit ? Demanda irrité Estéban.

- que le monde n'est pas tout rose !

- tu crois qu'il ne le sait pas ! Répliqua Estéban. Il vient de perdre la seule personne qu'il considérait de sa famille ! Un malade psychopathe veut lui faire la peau depuis qu'il est enfant ! Donc je crois qu'il sait parfaitement que la vie n'est pas rose !

Drago s'arrêta à cette déclaration.

- comment tu sais qu'il a perdu quelqu'un de proche ? Demanda Drago.

Estéban se gifla mentalement.

- je le sais c'est tout !

- non, c'est pas tout ! Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître Potter !

- j'en sais autant que tout le monde magique ! Répliqua-t-il en avançant.

Drago se remit à marcher et le rejoignit.

- tu es bizarre, dit-il alors.

Estéban s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux identiques à ceux de Drago dans ceux de son père.

- pourquoi ?

- tu sais des choses sur Potter… tu te diriges vers l'infirmerie comme si tu savais où elle se trouvait… et ton nom… black…

- quoi mon nom ?

- rien, sourit narquoisement Drago.

Il le regarda encore puis reprit sa route.

- pour l'infirmerie, c'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a montré hier, mentit il.

- bien sur… c'est vrai que c'est le premier endroit qu'on montre aux nouveaux élèves…

Estéban souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Drago.

- tu détestes Potter parce que vous n'êtes pas du monde, donc.

- tu comprends vite, c'est bien, répliqua Drago.

- et c'est quoi ton monde ?

Drago fit un sourire las.

- tu poses trop question… pour ton propre bien…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- tu veux que je t'attende ? Demanda-t-il à Drago.

- non, vas y… a part si tu ne peux pas retrouver les cachots.

Estéban lui fit un sourire franc.

- j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation ! Je récupèrerai tes affaires et je te les apporterai pour le cours suivant !

Drago acquiesça et avant de franchir la porte, le remercia. Estéban regarda la porte se fermer puis rebroussa chemin, jusqu'au cachot de Rogue où le calme régnait à nouveau. Il s'installa rapidement près de son frère.

- alors ? Demanda Lilian.

Estéban souffla un peu.

- il est… têtu, je dirais. Ça va être dur.

Lilian passa une main dans sa crinière et sourit.

- ça va s'arranger ! On en reparlera ce soir ! On fera un plan d'action…

Estéban acquiesça et ils finirent leur potion. La cloche annonça la fin du cours et Rogue congédia ses élèves après avoir récupéré leurs fioles tests. Estéban rangea ses affaires puis celle de Drago et sortit de la salle.

- bon sang, vos pères sont explosifs, répliqua Clara en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

- vous avez sentit la décharge d'ondes de Harry ! Continua Sam. C'était incroyable !

- de la magie à l'état brut… fit Lilian. Il nous a souvent dit que quand il était énervé, cela arrivait !

- il se peut que cela arrive, répondit Kelly, mais là… elle était puissante ! Elle a parcourut chacun d'entre nous !

- d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que la plupart des présents ont poussé des cris de paniques, continua Sam.

- mais… Harry ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, ni… Drago, dit Estéban en s'arrêtant au milieu du corridor.

- tu crois qu'il ne l'a pas sentit ? Demanda Tony.

- mon père… Drago, répliqua Lilian. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'en même pas aperçut.

- ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle, remarqua Estéban. Comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Il se tourna vers Lilian et fronça les sourcils.

- il faut qu'on fasse quelques choses, pour papa, lui dit il.

- quoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- le trouver d'abord, répliqua Kelly.

- oui, mais aussi le faire parler, fit Estéban.

- comment ? On ne peut pas le forcer ! S'exclama Clara. Il ne nous connaît pas !

- sucette à raison, répliqua Kelly. Harry est enfermé dans son monde… s'il doit parler. Il le fera avec votre parrain et votre marraine.

- les Weasley ? Demanda Clara.

- oui… granger et Weasley à cette époque. Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, ni même ensemble !

- comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Clara.

- ils se mettront ensemble à la fin de la guerre, dit Lilian.

Ils se remirent en route et sortirent du château pour retrouver la serre numéro 7 du professeur Chourave. Ils entrèrent et se rassemblèrent en fond de salle.

- il faut qu'ils parlent… tous les trois, recommença Estéban. Pour qu'il se libère.

- on pourrait faire quelque chose nous aussi, répliqua Sam.

- quoi ?

- je ne sais pas… en parler déjà entre nous et décider de la suite !

- ce soir, dit Estéban. Tiens voilà Drago ! Je reviens !

Il laissa ses amis pour rejoindre son père.

- je vois que tu vas mieux, dit il en souriant.

- ouais… de simples égratignures, répondit Drago.

- tiens tes affaires !

- merci… Estéban, c'est ça ?

- ouais… bon tes amis arrivent… à plus tard !

- ouais… c'est ça…

Blaise, Pansy et les autres Serpentard vinrent immédiatement prendre des nouvelles de leur chef. La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à Estéban qui préféra s'en aller. Il alla retrouver son frère et attendre le début du cours. La cloche sonna et les Gryffondor entrèrent à cet instant. Harry ne vint pas assister au cours, ni au cours de sortilège deux heures plus tard. Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner mais là non plus, aucune trace de Harry. Estéban et Lilian commencèrent à s'inquiéter et vu l'air paniqué d'Hermione et Ron, eux aussi devaient se demander où était passé le Gryffondor.

Les cours de l'après midi étaient consacrés aux soins aux créatures magiques et aux duels. Hagrid leur parla de Kneelze, sorte de chat pour les sorciers et présenta Pattenrond à la classe. Mais là encore, Harry ne se montra pas. C'est l'air dépité que les six adolescents se joignirent au reste de la classe pour assister à leur premier cours de duel.

- décidément, commença Kelly, on va revivre nos cours d'hier !

- oui, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui nous donnera celui-là ! répliqua Clara. C'est drôle de l'appeler par son prénom…

- c'est vrai, mais on s'y habitue, répondit Sam. Il suffit de le regarder… il a le même age que nous à cette époque donc c'est plus facile.

- d'ailleurs quand on parle du Sinistros, on voit sa queue, répliqua Clara en montrant Harry qui attendait devant la porte.

Lilian et Estéban poussèrent un « ouf » de soulagement et allèrent à sa rencontre.

- salut, fit Lilian.

- 'lut…

- tu vas mieux ? Demanda Estéban. Tu étais assez amoché, tout à l'heure.

- de simples égratignures… je me suis soigné, dit il d'une voix détachée.

- on s'est inquiété… enfin… tes amis avaient l'air bouleversé ! Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'interrogation muette de Harry.

- oh… je me suis promené… l'air frais m'a fait le plus grand bien !

- je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Lilian.

- vas-y… mais je ne te promets pas de réponses !

Lilian sourit mais acquiesça quand même.

- j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si… triste ?

Harry souffla un moment et son regard se voila.

- je ne suis pas triste, mentit-il. C'est juste de la fatigue…

Lilian le dévisagea mais ne posa pas d'autres questions.

- et pour Drago ? Demanda son frère.

- quoi ? Fit Harry.

- pourquoi tu le détestes ? Continua-t-il.

Harry souffla encore une fois avant de faire un sourire triste.

- je ne le déteste pas… enfin c'est plutôt qu'il me tape sur les nerfs ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi, je vous dis tout ça !

Il se mit à rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- je déteste son père et les valeurs qu'il défend… il est intelligent et puissant, je ne peux pas le nier… il serait une aide… précieuse…

- pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de s'allier à toi ? Demanda Estéban.

Harry se mit à rire franchement.

- on n'est pas du même monde ! Dit il en souriant. Il est bercé d'illusion et c'est à lui de prendre une décision ! Choisir ou non la lumière… on en reparlera… ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron et Hermione arriver.

Lilian et Estéban se tournèrent et les virent arriver.

- d'accord, répliqua Estéban.

- vous êtes étrange, dit Harry, amusé.

- pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- oh… je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée précise sur vous deux… enfin vous six plutôt.

Estéban se mit à rire à son tour.

- tu n'es pas le premier à nous le dire ! Sache seulement que si tu as besoin ou envi de parler, sans être jugé…

- on sera là, finit Lilian.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. On t'a cherché de partout !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- je n'étais pas loin ! Lui dit il. Estéban… Lilian… merci !

- y'a pas de quoi !

Ils lui sourirent puis allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

- qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

- pas grand-chose, dit Harry en les fixant. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ressemblent à… je ne sais pas… Estéban et Lilian sont troublants… vous avez remarqué leurs yeux ?

- qu'est ce qu'ils ont leurs yeux ? Demanda Ron en les fixant encore plus.

- arrête de les regarder comme ça ! Souffla Hermione.

Il lui fit une grimace avant de lui tirer la langue.

- alors leurs yeux ?

- Estéban a les mêmes yeux que… commença Harry.

- Malefoy, finit Hermione, surprise. Ils sont… semblables… enfin si on veut…

- ils n'ont pas cette dureté et cette froideur ! Répliqua Harry.

- moi c'est Lilian que je trouve comme Malefoy, dit Ron en posant son sac sur le sol.

- pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, plus qu'intriguée.

- ce matin… quand il m'a dit que notre guéguerre entre maison était une perte de temps, il avait ce même air… supérieur que Malefoy ! Regard glacial, visage impassible et tu as entendu sa voix !

Harry se mit à rire.

- oui, c'et vrai, dit il. La même que Malefoy prend pour te remettre à ta place.

- hé !

- je disais ça de façon générale ! Reprit Harry devant l'air offusqué de son ami.

- donc vous êtes entrain de me dire que c'est deux là, vous font penser à Malefoy, c'est ça ?

- exact, reprit Harry.

- Lilian n'a pas les mêmes yeux que son frère ! Fit remarquer Hermione aux garçons.

- ouais… les yeux verts… Fit Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- il a les mêmes que toi ! Dit elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- c'est commun les yeux verts !

- pas tant que ça… dit elle.

- c'est ridicule, répliqua Ron.

- donc Estéban a les yeux de Drago mais si Lilian a les mêmes que Harry c'est ridicule, c'est ça ?

- heu…

- heu… quoi, Ron ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

- rien… fit il en reculant légèrement de la jeune fille. Ok, il a des yeux presque semblables à Harry !

Le survivant ricana à cette observation.

- bon arrêtez tous les deux ! On en reparlera plus tard !

La porte de la salle de duel venait de s'ouvrir et Harry accompagné de ses amis entrèrent à l'intérieur. La salle était spacieuse et éclairée par d'innombrables fenêtres à carreaux. Au centre se trouvait une estrade avec quatre marches de chaque coté pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Un bureau surchargé de papiers était en fond de salle et Harry put distinguer un homme assis derrière celui-là. Ils s'approchèrent du bureau et firent silence attendant que le reste des élèves arrivent mais aussi que le professeur se manifeste.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond, aux yeux marron, avec une forte carrure, les dévisagea un par un, puis alla se poster sur l'estrade. Les derniers élèves arrivèrent lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- bonjour à vous, dit il d'une voix sèche. Je suis le professeur Cambridge et je vous enseignerai les duels et la défense contre les forces du mal. Votre ancien professeur… Ombrage je crois, ne m'a rien dit sur vous, donc je vais reprendre un peu le programme de l'an passé pour les défenses. En ce qui concerne les duels… je ferai des groupes de niveau à la fin de ce cours. Je suppose que certain d'entre vous ont un certain potentiel et je ne veux pas les empêcher de progresser. Donc chacun à votre tour, vous montrez sur le podium et m'attaquerez !

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter. Certains sur d'eux, comme Malefoy et d'autres complètement terrorisés comme Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil.

- très bien, commençons alors !

Il lança un Accio sur sa liste d'appel et l'attrapa au vol.

- le but du jeu, si je puis dire, et de me désarmer. Bien entendu, je vais me protéger, à vous de trouver la parade à ma défense ! Vous avez des questions ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

- oui, Miss ?

- Granger ! Je voulais savoir comment vous allez faire pour nous répartir. Vous êtes professeur et ça ne va pas être une tache facile de vous désarmer ? Que se passerait-il si on n'y parvenait pas ?

- je prendrais en compte votre technique, le ou les sorts utilisés et bien sur votre capacité à réagir face à l'adversité !

Hermione hocha la tête et se plongea dans une réflexion, qu'elle seule avait le secret. Il jeta un œil sur son parchemin et appela Dean Thomas. Le jeune homme déposa son sac et monta sur le podium.

- très Monsieur thomas ! Allez y !

Dean se concentra un instant et hurla son sort.

_« Un Expelliarmus, prévisible »,_ pensa Estéban.

« _Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais toi ? »_ Répliqua la voix de son frère dans sa tête.

Estéban sursauta et le dévisagea.

- comment tu as fais ça ?

Lilian sourit de toutes ses dents.

- concentration, c'est tout !

_« Tu parles ! »_

_« C'est pourtant la vérité »_ Répliqua encore une fois Lilian en souriant.

_« On doit parler de ça… »_

_« Quand tu veux, frérot ! Sinon pour l'attaque, qu'est ce que tu aurais fais ? »_

_« Un sort pour détruire son bouclier. »_ Répliqua par pensée Estéban.

_« Destructo ? »_

_« Ouais ou bien un simple Finité Incantatem en anticipant sur sa protection… » _

_« Pas bête… il faudrait peut être lancer un sort d'attaque pour qu'il active son bouclier »_ Répliqua Lilian

_« Un sort basique… ok c'est ce que je ferai ! »_

Lilian lui fit un sourire en coin et observa Dean redescendre de l'estrade.

- Miss Patil ! Appela Cambridge.

La jeune fille prit la place de Dean et se présenta devant le professeur. Elle lui lança un sortilège de saucisson mais comme avec Dean, il se protégea et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il lançait déjà un sort pour la figer. Il la réveilla ensuite et appela un autre élève.

Pendant près de trois quart d'heures, les étudiants se succédèrent sans réussir à désarmer ce professeur. Kelly monta à son tour sur le podium en faisant un peu sourire en coin à Estéban.

- Allons-y Miss Nilmar !

Kelly le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête et se mit en position.

- Stupéfix ! Cria-t-elle.

Le sortilège d'une couleur argenté fonça droit vers le professeur, qui lança un protégo devant lui. Le sort frappa le bouclier et résonna dans toute la salle. Les élèves se couvrirent les oreilles par réflexe. Kelly sourit à son professeur et continua le duel.

- Destructo ! Dit elle encore.

Un jet verdoyant sortit de sa baguette et détruit le bouclier du professeur qui recula quelque peu.

- Expelliarmus ! Dit elle enfin.

Et la précieuse baguette, fila droit dans ses mains. Estéban, Lilian, Tony, Sam et même Clara applaudirent à tout rompre leur amie. Elle leur fit un petit sourire et leur envoya un baisé volant qui fit rire la salle.

- bravo, Miss Nilmar, dit le professeur en avançant vers elle.

- merci… tenez votre baguette !

Elle sauta de l'estrade et alla rejoindre ses amis. Harry croisa son regard un instant et la jeune lui fit un grand sourire.

_« S'il savait que c'est lui qui m'a montré ça ! »_ Pensa-t-elle.

- elle est forte, répliqua Hermione.

- Mmm… Fut la réponse de Harry.

Il regarda le professeur qui avait les sourcils froncés et se dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé à perdre sa baguette aussi facilement. Il sourit à Hermione et attendit son tour.

- Monsieur Kneen ?

Tony jeta un regard terrifié aux Angel.

- qu'est ce que je fais ?

- évite le Destructo, fit rapidement Lilian. Essaye le Finité Incantatem sur son bouclier.

- ok !

Il monta sur le podium et l'exercice reprit. Il salua son professeur et jeta un sortilège pour le pétrifier. Comme depuis maintenant une heure le professeur lança son bouclier et Tony le détruit avec le sort que Lilian lui avait conseillé. Il le figea et après un Accio, il récupéra la baguette. Il réveilla son professeur qui avait l'air furieux et lui remit sa baguette. Kelly explosa de rire et les Angel applaudirent comme auparavant l'exploit de Tony. Même Drago et Blaise applaudissaient en ce moquant de la tête du professeur.

- bon… on va faire des duels deux par deux ! Répliqua Cambridge sèchement. Messieurs Black à vous !

- quoi ! S'exclamèrent ils d'un même voix.

- sur le podium ! Dépêchez vous !

- on ne va pas se battre l'un contre l'autre ! Répliqua Lilian sèchement.

- et pourquoi pas ! S'exclama Cambridge. Faites ce que je vous dis !

- il n'en est pas question ! Continua Estéban. N'importe qui mais pas mon frère !

- Assez ! Reprit le professeur de mauvaise humeur.

- je veux bien y aller, répliqua Harry.

- ça m'aurait étonné du contraire, lâcha Drago assez fort pour le survivant l'entende.

- soit ! Mr Potter ! Allez y ! Mr Black Estéban, voulez vous bien vous donnez la peine de monter sur cette estrade à présent !

- heu…

- qu'y a-t-il encore ? Demanda encore plus énervé le professeur.

Toute la salle regardait l'échange avec des yeux ronds.

- Lilian vas-y…

- j'y vais professeur, répliqua son frère en souriant.

Lilian se hâta de rejoindre Harry sur le podium.

- enfin ! S'exclama le professeur. Saluez vous !

Ils baissèrent la tête légèrement.

- à trois… un… deux… trois…

- Stupéfix ! Cria Lilian.

Le sort fila à tout allure en direction de Harry qui fit apparaître un dôme autour de lui, d'un simple mouvement de main. Lilian sourit largement.

- Destructo ! Hurla-t-il.

Un filet vert sortit de sa baguette et foudroya le bouclier parfait de Harry. Il résonna bruyamment et commença à se fissurer. Harry pointa sa baguette vers Lilian.

- Filamentum !

Une sorte de toile sortie de la baguette de Harry et alla ligoter Lilian qui tomba sous la force du sort. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, parfaitement lier avec la toile de Harry. Le survivant tendit alors la main et la baguette de Lilian fonça dans sa main.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à applaudir bientôt suivit de tous les Gryffondor et cinq adolescents. Harry fit disparaître son bouclier et sa toile puis alla aider Lilian à se relever.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Lilian qui se frottait le dos.

- ouais… un peu mal mais rien de casser ! Bien jouez en tout cas, fit il en souriant.

- merci.

- bravo monsieur Potter ! Répliqua le professeur de duel. Au suivant !

Le professeur Cambridge appela Sam et Seamus Finnigan sur l'estrade. Ils se firent face et le duel pu commencer. Sam aussi rapide que l'éclair, stupefixa Seamus et récupéra la baguette de ce dernier. Clara elle tomba contre parkinson. Elle lui jeta un maléfice de « Jambencotton » puis d'un simple Accio, obtenu la baguette de son adversaire. Ce fut le tour de Estéban qui tomba contre Ron.

- Saluez vous ! A trois ! Un… deux… trois !

- _Intensification_ ! Cria Estéban.

Une aura dorée se mit à crépiter, tout autour de lui, dégageant de temps en temps, de petits éclairs. Les élèves qui étaient au devant de l'estrade se mirent à reculer, tant le souffle était impressionnant. Ron pâlit presque immédiatement, mais il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Il leva sa baguette et tenta un stupefix. Malheureusement le sort jeté par Ron fut absorbé par le dôme qui s'était formé autour d'Estéban, l'augmentant considérablement. L'intensité était maintenant tellement puissante qu'une sorte de vent parcourait la salle, faisant voltiger les papiers du bureau de Cambridge et les robes des sorciers. Ron jeta encore un sort, mais il percuta contre un bouclier formé seulement par la main de son adversaire. Le choc résonna dans la salle dans un bruit effrayant. Estéban leva sa baguette.

- _Pétrificus_ _totalus_ !

Le sortilège fonça droit vers Ron et le toucha en pleine poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le jeune Weasley se raidit et tomba, figé sur l'estrade. Estéban leva la main et la baguette décolla du sol pour atterrir dans sa main.

- _Finité_ _Incantatem_ !

Son aura disparut et Ron se redressa. Le professeur Cambridge resta la bouche ouverte pendant un moment avant de demander à Ron de se lever. Estéban leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Ron.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

- Ouais… Super ton sort !

- Merci ! Tiens ta baguette !

- Merci…

Il la récupéra et descendit avec Estéban.

- Hé bien Weasley ! Fit Drago goguenard. On dirait que les leçons de l'AD n'ont pas porté ses fruits !

- La ferme Malefoy !

Drago éclata de rire avec ses amis. Estéban secoua la tête et retrouva Lilian.

- Super ton aura ! Tu t'es amélioré à ce que je vois !

Estéban lui tira la langue et regarda les autres élèves qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait ensemble. Le professeur Cambridge se débattait avec sa liste d'appel puis leva les yeux vers ses élèves.

- Qui n'est pas passé ?

Blaise, Drago, Hermione, et beaucoup d'autres levèrent la main. Le professeur profita de cette vue pour appeler Hermione et Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione se hâta de monter sur l'estrade et fit un grand sourire à l'armoire à glace devant elle. Le professeur leur demanda de se saluer et commença son décompte. Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Millicent jetait déjà un sortilège à Hermione. Mais la jeune fille avait prévu ce geste et repoussa l'attaque grâce à un bouclier. Le sort le heurta et se scinda en deux, frappant les murs de chaque coté de l'estrade. Hermione la stupefixa et récupéra la baguette.

- Evernatum ! Murmura le professeur pour lever la jeune fille et lui rendit la baguette.

Blaise tomba contre Londubat qui se battu avec fougue mais perdit quand même sa baguette. Drago lui passa avec le professeur. Il détruisit son bouclier d'un simple mouvement de main et le pétrifia rapidement. Il récupéra sa baguette et sauta de l'estrade.

- Il est doué notre professeur ! Ricana-t-il en regardant le corps inanimé de cambridge.

Les Serpentard explosèrent de rire.

- Il s'est fait battre par trois fois et par des sixièmes années !

Il fit une moue dégoûtée et jeta la baguette près du professeur.

- Il n'a pas tord, murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

- Que c'est dur de trouver un bon professeur en ces temps difficiles.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. La cloche retentit enfin et Drago claqua des mains, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le professeur.

- Heu… heu… vous pouvez y aller !

Harry secoua la tête pour montrer sa lassitude puis sortit en compagnie de ses camarades. La journée était enfin terminée et Kelly demanda à ses amis de lui faire visiter le château. Ils commencèrent par toutes les salles de classes, puis la bibliothèque, les différentes entrées des salles communes, la salle des professeurs, les appartements que les parents des jumeaux allaient occuper dans le futur puis retournèrent dans la tour du nord qu'ils occupaient.

- quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Clara.

- dix-sept heures trente, répliqua Tony.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda encore la fille.

- Trouvons un plan pour rentrer chez nous, fit Estéban en s'installant sur un canapé.

Ils firent tous de même en balançant leurs sacs sur le sol.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Lilian.

- Par Harry ! Répliqua son frère.

Il sortit un parchemin, une plume et un encrier puis commença à écrire.

- Donc nous savons que pour rentrer, nous devons mettre Harry et Drago ensemble !

Il fit une pause et s'installa sur le tapis pour être bien en face de la table. Il mordilla sa plume, les yeux dans le vague puis souffla.

- Ils se sont mis ensemble quand ? Demanda Clara.

- Septième année, répondit Tony en bayant.

- Ola… ok ! On va éviter alors d'attendre tout ce temps !

- Exact, répliqua Tony.

- Bon nous savons que durant la sixième année Harry a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Drago, raconta Estéban. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne lui dira rien avant la septième année. Ce que nous devons faire… hé bien…

- tout faire pour les mettre ensemble ! Répondit Sam.

- Oui mais, ça va être dur, vu le caractère de Drago ! S'exclama Clara.

- Sucette à raison, le problème ne vient pas de Harry, mais de Drago. Il est… épouvantable !

- Mais super mignon ! Enchaîna Clara.

- T'as vu ! Poursuivit Kelly. Et Harry !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure étouffant un petit gémissement.

- Ouais, il est pas mal, non plus ! Dommage qu'il ait ses lunettes !

- Un sort et hop ! Plus de binocles !

Elles explosèrent de rire et les garçons soufflèrent leurs exaspérations.

- Bon vous avez fini de baver ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Jaloux ! Répondirent les jeunes filles en même temps.

Il leva les yeux et les bras au ciel et Lilian continua.

- Il faut que Drago se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Harry. Je sais qu'il aime… mais lui ne le sais pas encore ! Il est énervé parce que son père est en prison, il déteste cette Parkinson qui lui colle aux basks, son univers est entrain de s'effondrer… il ne veut pas devenir mangemort, mais son père même en prison lui met la pression… Il ne veut pas se mettre avec Dumbledore parce qu'il le considère comme un vieux fou amoureux des sangs de bourbe ! Excusez moi l'expression ! Bref il est en plein doute !

- Et Harry comment est-il ? Demanda Sam.

- Harry est perdu. Il est en colère contre lui à cause de la disparition de son parrain, en colère contre Voldemort ! Il ne vit pas… il survit en faite ! Il passe son temps libre à s'entraîner avec Rogue, Dumbledore et Lupin, fait du Quidditch parce qu'il est aussi capitaine de son équipe… bref très peu de temps libre et pas de vie affective.

- Il doit être sacrément frustré, répliqua Clara.

- Ca c'est sur ! Continua Sam. Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Il a besoin de se détendre et de se connaître, fit Estéban.

- On pourrait organiser un truc dans nos quartiers, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Demanda Kelly.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Clara.

- ouais, mais on invite qui ? Demanda Tony. Faut pas oublier que si on invite les Gryffondor, les Serpentard ne voudront pas venir !

- On ne dira rien sur les invités, fit Lilian.

- on prévoir ça pour quand ? Demanda Sam.

- samedi soir, répondit Estéban.

- On invite qui concrètement ? Redemanda Tony.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, nota Estéban sur son parchemin.

- Drago, Blaise, reprit Sam.

- des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle ? Demanda Clara.

- Ouais, mais on n'en connaît pas, poursuivit Tony.

- Je demanderai à Harry, répliqua Lilian.

- Ok ! Donc samedi soir à partir de vingt heures, ici ! Résuma Estéban.

- On fait quoi pour qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus ? demanda Clara.

- On les prévient qu'au moindre problème, on les vire ! Répliqua Kelly. Par contre on devrait peut être inviter plus de Serpentard !

- Il y a qui en sixième année ? Demanda Sam.

- Parkinson… Bulstrode… un gars qui s'appelle Nott… les crétins Crabbe et Goyle, récita Estéban.

- dans les personnes que tu as cité, est-ce qu'il y a des mangemorts ? Enfin futur ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, ils seront tous du bon coté même s'ils ne le savent pas encore ! Répondit Estéban.

- bon pour faire court, on invite tous les sixièmes, ok ? Fit Lilian.

- C'est bon pour moi, dit Kelly.

- Pour moi aussi, dit Sam. On sera une bonne trentaine, si tout le monde vient.

- bon une chose de régler ! Fit Estéban. Pendant la soirée, il nous faudra à manger et à boire… de la musique…

- On ira chercher tout ça à la cuisine, ajouta Tony. Vous pensez qu'on doit en parler à Dumbledore ?

- pourquoi pas ! Dit Lilian. De toute façon, il sait ce qu'on est venu faire ici, donc…

- J'irais le voir, répondit Estéban. Bon… on fait quoi pour Sirius ?

- Il est mort ! Répliqua Tony. Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire !

- En faite, les circonstances de son décès sont assez étranges, expliqua Estéban. Il est tombé derrière un voile au ministère de la magie.

- Un voile ? Et il est mort ? Demanda sceptique Clara.

- Oui… dans la chambre de la mort, répondit Lilian. On devrait se renseigner sur cet endroit. Qu'est ce que l'arcade, le voile, d'où il sort, etc.

- On verra ça plus tard ! Moi je vais me doucher ! Dit Kelly en se levant.

Elle récupéra son sac et entra dans sa chambre.

- Je me charge de Harry, Ron et Hermione, répliqua Lilian. Je les inviterai et je leur demanderai d'en parler aux autres Gryffondor et aussi aux Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

- Je m'occupe de Drago, répondit Estéban.

- Nous on se chargera de tout préparer, décorer et on passera en cuisine, dit Clara. Tout sera parfait !

- J'espère, dit Sam. J'espère surtout qu'ils ne s'entretueront pas !

- Moi aussi, dit Tony.

- Allez ! On reste zen ! Tout ira bien !

- J'aimerai être aussi positif que toi, Lilian, répondit Sam en souriant.

- Au pire, on les vire tous !

- De toute façon, on a pas encore l'autorisation de Dumbledore, fit remarquer Tony en se levant. Bon je vais m'allonger ! Ajouta-t-il en s'étirant.

- Tu ne dînes pas ? Demanda Clara.

- Non… décalage horaire, je crois !

Lilian pouffa et se leva à son tour.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait manger ici ? Demanda-t-il à Tony.

- J'en sais rien…

- Dobby ! Dobby !

Un « pop » se fit entendre dans la salle commune de la tour du nord et Dobby arriva. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les adolescents et se baissa immédiatement pour les saluer.

- Que peux faire Dobby pour vous faire plaisir ?

- On aimerait dîner ici… mais pas tout de suite, est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter quelque chose quand on t'appellera ? Demanda Lilian.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Merci Dobby ! S'exclamèrent les élèves.

L'elfe sourit puis disparut.

- Je vais m'allonger aussi, alors ! dit Clara en se levant. A plus tard !

Elle sortit de la salle avec Tony et Estéban.

- Il ne reste plus que nous, fit Sam en souriant à Lilian.

- Ouais… je les comprends, la journée a été longue et c'est dur de penser qu'on est coincé ici.

Lilian retourna s'asseoir près de Sam sur le sofa.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait retourner dans la salle sur demande ? Demanda Sam en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Lilian derrière son oreille.

- tu veux dire essayer de revenir chez nous ?

- Oui…

- Ca m'étonnerai que cela fonctionne… enfin on peut toujours essayer !

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et souffla rageusement.

- J'ai peur Sam…

- De quoi ?

- De rester coincé ici !

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Lilian !

- Mais imagines, qu'on soit là encore cet été ! Qu'est ce qu'on fera pendant deux mois !

- Dumbledore connaît la situation, il nous gardera !

- Et la guerre ? Tu y penses ! Elle est là, dehors… et on est entrain de changer le passé… Imagine que mon père… Harry n'y arrive pas…

- Lilian !

Sam lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! On va changer le passé… oui… mais notre présent sera encore mieux ! N'ais pas peur…

Lilian rougit brutalement. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi près de Sam et il devait avouer qu'il était très beau. Ses cheveux bruns coupés court, sa peau dorée, ses yeux clairs, sa bouche gourmande qu'il humidifiait… Un appel aux désirs lubriques, voilà ce qu'il était, selon Lilian. Il retrouva ses esprits et recula. Il venait de trouver sexy Sam… Il venait de le désirer. Il avait eu envi de l'embrasser… embrasser ses lèvres rosées… Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Lilian tu vas bien ?

- Heu… heu… oui… ça va !

- tu es sur ? Demanda encore une fois l'objet des fantasmes récents de Lilian.

Il se rapprocha et lui toucha le front.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais tu es tout rouge…

Il posa une main sur sa joue puis sur son cou.

- Non, rien… tu devrais peu être t'allonger, toi aussi...

- heu… oui, j'y vais.

Lilian se leva et se prit les pieds dans son sac. Il jura grossièrement et se redressa avec l'aide de Sam qui avait accouru.

- tu es bizarre, Lilian ! Viens je te raccompagne dans ta chambre !

- Ca va aller, je t'assure !

- Plus un mot !

Il passa une main sur ses hanches et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Une fois couchée, Sam lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hé bien, voilà ! Maintenant repose toi ! Arrête de penser à tout ça ! Tout ira bien ! Si tu te sens mal, préviens moi ! D'accord ?

Lilian acquiesça et rougit encore.

- bien, alors bonne sieste !

Il se baissa et embrassa son front avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

- A tout à l'heure !

Il lui fit un signe de main et sortit de la chambre. Lilian aussi rouge qu'une tomate, souffla longuement. Il se redressa, retira sa robe noire et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Par merlin… je crois que je suis gay !

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre 2! 

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas jeté un coup d'oeil aux reviews lol voici quelques renseignements...

J'ai prévu environ 38 chapitres pour cette fiction, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines. je travaille ce mois ci et ou je vais il n'y aura pas le net, donc si je peux revenir, ce sera pour le week end... mais c'est vraiment pas sur!

deplus je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance... enfin si le 3 est écrit mais pas le 4, et je ne publie pas tant que je n'ai pas fini le chapitre suivant désolé! donc patience...

**Chapitre 3 : La sauterie ou la Boucherie...** à paraitre!

bisous Démone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Hello à tous! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir!

**RAR**:

**Just-lulu**: salut toi! Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté lol Mais j'ai une excuse je travaille et je suis chez moi rarement! Alors merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 3! Bisous! Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt!

**PotterXmalefoy**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire! Il m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**Lélou**: Hello! Merci pour la review! C'est vrai que ça déjà été fait les retours dans le passé mais j'avais envie de les faire évoluer dans un contexte particulier… enfin j'espère que tu continueras à lire! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or**: Salut! Merci pour le commentaire qui comme toujours m'a fait super plaisir! Alors oui, mon petit Lilian est gay lol et il va apprendre à aimer… d'ailleurs tous, c'est ce qui va etre sympa! Enfin j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Big Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Kimmy lyn**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire! Oui! Lilian est gay lol et Estéban est attiré par Kelly! comme tu dis qui va réussir à avoir Estéban! enfin on verra avec le déroulement de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Misspotter95**: Merci pour le commentaire et je suis super contente que tu apprécies mon histoire! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive… ou il y a une remise en question de la part des personnages lol Allez bisous et à bientôt!

**Crystal d'Avalon**: merci pour la review! Oui 38 chapitres! Si j'y arrive! enfin pour l'instant je bloque légèrement sur le chapitre 4 mais j'espère que je le finirai avant la fin du mois lol! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Ingrid**: salut miss! Alors merci pour le commentaire, ca fait toujours autant plaisir lol! Alors pour répondre à ta question, si ils ne se séparent pas, ils ne rencontreront jamais Kelly… en effet… ne t'inquiete pas j'y ai pensé lol et tout est pratiquement réglé dans mon esprit mal tourné lol alors pour l'instant, profite du chapitre 3 et à bientôt!

**Jessy**: merci pour le commentaire! Un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse… nan… je suis pas une barbare lol ce sera très soft… des pics lancés voila tout:D Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Lilounatic**: hello miss! Merci pour la review lol et je dirais merci pour la super correction que tu m'as fait! Tu auras mm droit à un email pour tous les détails lol! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction et vu que tu connais déjà ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre je te dirais juste à bientôt et merci encore!

**Ichy chan**: Salut! merci pour le commentaire et tu fais bien de me dire tes craintes lol par rapport à la fin de l'histoire. Ne t'inquiete pas j'ai pensé à tout ça! J'ai pensé au faite, que si Harry ne va pas en France, il y aura beaucoup de changement… enfin tu verras! Alors pour l'instant, profite du chapitre 3 et bonne lecture! Bisous!

**Tchii**: hello! merci pour la review! Je suis ravie que ca te plaise! et j'espere que ça continuera! pour le rapprochement Harry Drago… il va falloir patienter… pas longtemps promis! bisous et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment! Je passe également un très bon moment avec les Angel, Harry et Drago, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite avec beaucoup plus de chapitre donc j'espere que ca te plaira jusqu'au bout et dans le cas contraire n'hesite pas à me le dire! Allez big bisous! démone!

**Badangel666**: Coucou! Ne t'inquiete pas, je ne suis pas folle pour donner le lieu de mon repos lol vous seriez tenter de venir me tuer lol Nan plus sérieusement, je suis pas en vacances mais je travaille en animation et les journées sont longues donc quand je rentre je suis légèrement crevé donc pas trop la force d'écrire! Honte à moi, je sais! Alors pour répondre à ta question, Lilian et Sam… qui sait ca se fera peut etre, si Sam est gay lol et Estéban… hé bien je crois que j'ai donné quelques informations sur ses penchants et sur la fille qui l'interesse… et ma petite sucette… je sais pas trop… une romance avec une fille ou un garçon? aucune idée… je verrais lol Allez big bisous et profite de tes vacances! Bisous bye!

**Amy keira**: Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu suives mes fictions! Ca fait plaisir! Alors encore merci et jespere que tu aimeras la suite! Bisous bye!

**Serpentis Draco**: coucou et merci pour le commentaire! Oui c'est vrai que l'histoire avance petit à petit… Sam et Lilian… Estéban et Kelly… lol il manque plus que Tony et sucette lol Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Eni**: merci pour le commentaire! Tu trouves que je suis trop fleur bleue? lol je crois que c'est à force d'écrire des slash et des histoires qui fini bien que je deviens comme ça lol enfin je suis contente que tu ai aimé et j'espère que tu aimeras celui qui arrive! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Marion moune**: Coucou et merci pour la review! Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction et j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! Allez big bisous et à bientôt!

voila pour les Rar, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La sauterie ou la boucherie ? 

- Où est-ce qu'on en est ? Demanda Lilian en invitant ses amis à prendre place autour de lui.

Ils étaient tous dans leur salle commune assis sur les canapés. Quiconque les aurait vu, aurait pensé, et à juste titre, à un complot.

- Dumbledore nous a donné son accord pour ce soir, répondit Estéban qui était en face de son frère.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Clara.

- Il a dit, je cite, que c'était une très bonne idée ! Répliqua-t-il. Il a aussi dit qu'on pouvait commencer à dix-neuf heures !

- Aussi tôt ! S'exclama Kelly.

- Oui, une grande table sera mise en place dans notre salle et nous, on se chargera du placement des invités.

- Bien, autre chose ? Demanda Lilian.

- Oui, répliqua Sam. On s'est chargé des boissons avec Tony et le repas nous sera servit ici !

- Tout le monde vient ? Demanda Clara.

- Hé bien, Harry m'a dit qu'il viendrait, répliqua Lilian, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

- Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle seront là aussi, dit Kelly. Ernie MacMillan m'a dit qu'ils viendraient.

- Pareil pour les Serpentard, répliqua Estéban. Drago a fait la fine bouche mais je crois qu'il viendra.

- Et Blaise m'a assuré de sa présence, ajouta Tony tout sourire.

- Donc normalement tout le monde sera là, dit Lilian en se callant dans son canapé.

- Ouais… mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait des problèmes, répliqua soucieusement Clara. Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que nous sommes là et franchement, vos pères sont insupportables ! Ils se sont battus presque tous les jours… alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as raison, approuva Kelly, mais on doit courir ce risque.

- Moi, j'ai plutôt peur qu'il y ait les Serpentard d'un coté et les autres ! Fit Sam.

- C'est ça la rivalité entre maison ! S'exclama Clara.

- C'est vrai que les maisons sont rivales, mais ils vont prendre des mesures pour arranger les choses, répondit Lilian.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Clara.

- C'est la génération de nos pères qui ont mis en place la salle de Poudlard, ouverte aux quatre maisons !

- Ils l'ont ouverte quand ? Demanda Kelly.

- Quand ils étaient en septième année, répondit Estéban.

- Ils ont fait quoi d'autre ? Demanda Sam.

- L'AD ! Firent Estéban et Lilian.

- C'était en cinquième année, continua Estéban. Hermione a convaincu Harry de former un groupe de défense illégal. Ça a continué en sixième année à cause de leur prof… enfin à cause de Cambridge et le groupe est devenu légal en septième année ! L'armée de Dumbledore est devenu l' Association de Défense, puis l'Association de Défense Internationale.

- Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda Clara.

- Ils étaient en guerre ! Dit Lilian. Il fallait réagir et avoir du monde du bon coté. N'oubliez pas que Voldemort agrandit ses troupes chaque jour…

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on sera loin lors de la bataille finale ! S'exclama Clara. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir !

- Moi non plus, fit Kelly. Mais maintenant, que nous sommes là, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on risque de rester ici… et pour longtemps !

- C'est une éventualité, répliqua Sam.

- Mais on n'y est pas encore ! Répondit Estéban. Pour le moment, on a un dîner et une soirée à assurer !

- Estéban a raison, il est… treize heures, fit Lilian. Donc on va arranger la salle commune… pousser les meubles et ensuite on pourra s'occuper d'autre chose !

* * *

Harry était assis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il profitait des derniers rayons qu'offrait le soleil et essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Une semaine qu'il était à Poudlard. Une semaine mouvementée quand il y pensait. Il s'était battu cinq fois contre Malefoy, prenant un malin plaisir à le défigurer et à chaque fois, il avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor et avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, sans toute fois y aller. Il se demandait s'il finirait un cours du semestre avec Rogue, si celui-ci s'obstinait à lui coller Malefoy comme partenaire. Il devait quand même avouer que le fait de tabasser Drago, lui permettait de se sentir vivant. Il avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, taper et encore taper pour se sentir mieux. Malheureusement, Drago se défendait très bien. Ils étaient souvent très amochés et il remerciait secrètement les Black pour réussir à chaque fois, à les séparer. C'était toujours comme ça, Drago le cherchait, Harry répondait, ils se battaient et les Black les séparaient. C'était une sorte de routine, qui ne lassait ni Harry, ni Drago, apparemment, puisqu'ils continuaient à se chercher. Le survivant se disait qu'il éprouvait un plaisir malsain envers sa Némésis et que c'était sûrement réciproque. La haine entre eux était si palpable que sa magie se dégageait de lui brusquement faisant exploser ses fioles. 

Hermione ne supportait plus son comportement et lui conseillait… non le menaçait de trouver une solution rapide à ce massacre des points de Gryffondor. Cinq jours seulement et les Gryffondor étaient bon dernier de la coupe des quatre maisons. Il souffla de lassitude avant de s'allonger sur un banc des tribunes. Il regarda les nuages avancer doucement dans le ciel, le reposant par la même occasion. Il était fatigué ces temps-ci, il en avait assez de penser à la guerre, à Sirius et à Voldemort. Il ne rêvait plus, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve, il mangeait à peine et se consacrait pleinement ses études. (A part les potions…) Il devait aussi penser à la dure tâche qu'on lui avait confiée comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et aussi à son entraînement particulier avec Rogue, Lupin et Dumbledore. Tout ça débuterait lundi et Harry appréhendait déjà son tête à tête, avec Rogue. Il allait lui faire payer et au centuple, son comportement lors de ses cours de potions. Mais que voulait-il ? Harry ne s'entendrait jamais avec cette fouine ! C'était impensable… irréalisable… impossible. Il souffla une nouvelle fois, fatigué par ces pensées et par sa vie trop compliquée. Il aurait tellement voulu vivre autre chose, partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici et de ses problèmes, dévaliser son compte à Gringotts et prendre la mer pour visiter d'autres lieux ! Mais c'était impensable… irréalisable… impossible. Il ferma les yeux et souffla encore une fois.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi ?

Harry sursauta et se redressa rapidement.

- Angel ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Lilian lui sourit et s'installa à ses cotés.

- Je suis désolé ! Alors ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Oh…

Harry regarda le terrain en face de lui et sourit tristement.

- La vie est trop compliquée, voilà tout !

Lilian acquiesça.

- Elle est compliquée, c'est vrai… mais elle l'est pour tout le monde… à des degrés différents.

- Elle ne doit pas l'être pour Malefoy ! Il est né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche ! La vie doit être bien rose pour lui !

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit à mon frère, répondit Lilian en regardant le terrain lui aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il lui a dit que tu voyais la vie en rose.

Harry se mit à ricaner.

- C'est fou ce que je la trouve rose, ma vie, dit-il, amer. Elle n'est que malheur pour moi… je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, je crois…

Lilian le fixa longuement avant de parler.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ?

- Quoi donc ? Que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ?

- Oui ?

- Oui, je le crois. Depuis ma naissance… je n'attire que le malheur… mais tu dois bien le savoir !

- En effet, je le sais, répondit Lilian en tournant le regard. Mais je sais aussi que l'avenir est plein de surprise et que le bonheur est là pour tout le monde.

- Pas pour moi… toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent… inexorablement.

- Ron et Hermione sont toujours là, eux, dit Lilian en jouant à présent avec sa baguette.

- Oui… mais combien de fois les ai-je menés à la mort ! Toutes ces années… ils m'ont accompagnés… face à une mort certaine !

- Je peux te poser une question, Harry ?

- Oui…

- Les as-tu forcés à te suivre ?

Harry ne dit rien un moment puis ébouriffa ses cheveux rageusement.

- Non…

- Hé bien voila ! Sache que quoiqu'il arrive, ils seront toujours là, à t'aider, te conseiller, à partager avec toi, tes bonheurs et tes peurs, ton malheur, ta joie etc. Ce sont tes amis et ils le resteront !

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent à cause de moi !

- Ils ne mourront pas à cause de toi, Harry ! S'ils doivent mourir, dis-toi bien une chose, c'est que ce sera de la faute de Voldemort, et non la tienne ! En plus… A toi de faire le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils et observa longuement Lilian.

- Tu es étrange.

Lilian éclata de rire.

- Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !

- Tu es là, à m'écouter, à me parler… et le pire c'est que je me sens bien avec toi ! Je t'ai dis des choses que je n'ai même pas dit à mes amis !

- A toi de le faire ! Tu as eu le courage de me parler, tu trouveras le courage de le faire avec eux. N'oublie pas qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour te venir en aide.

- Tu as raison… C'est fou… tu as une façon posée de parler… comme si tu connaissais l'avenir et savais que tout finira bien. J'aimerai vraiment avoir ton calme et ta lucidité.

- Tu les as…

- Je ne crois pas, sourit Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de calme !

- Avec le temps… tu apprendras à l'être, sourit à son tour Lilian.

Harry regarda les nuages et soupira.

- J'aimerai tant connaître mon avenir ! Savoir si je vivrai encore dans dix ans…

Lilian regarda aussi le ciel.

- Tu aimerais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en riant. Me marier peut être, avoir des enfants, un chien que j'appellerais Murphy !

Lilian se mit à rire avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas pour le chien, mais tu auras sans doute quelqu'un qui fera vraiment battre ton cœur. Quelqu'un que tu aimeras toute ta vie, d'une manière incommensurable ! Tu auras des enfants, que tu aimeras de la même façon, un travail super et un don pour les pâtisseries…

Harry explosa de rire.

- Les pâtisseries ? Continue, lui dit il. Qu'est ce que j'aurai d'autre ?

- Oh, souffla Lilian. Je dirais que tu auras deux garçons ! Tu leur apprendras tout ce que tu sais et ils deviendront des sorciers talentueux. Tu auras des tas d'amis et la personne que tu aimeras, changera sa façon d'être, juste pour te plaire davantage ! Elle acceptera la différence de tes amis et ils deviendront proches… Tu deviendras le sorcier le plus jeune à obtenir l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour service rendu à l'humanité…

Harry sourit.

- Et tu deviendras professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… tu enseigneras à Poudlard et vivras des jours heureux avec tes amis, la personne qui hante ton cœur et tes enfants…

- Wah… fit Harry le nez toujours planté au ciel. Ce serait vraiment une vie idéale.

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi… Il y a tant d'amour autour de toi, Harry…

Il se leva et s'étira.

- N'y renonces pas.

Il fit un sourire à Harry et commença à partir.

- J'espère que tu viendras ce soir !

- Je serai là, répondit Harry en le regardant partir. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Alors à partir de dix-neuf heures, tour du nord ! Le mot de passe est « Espoir ! ».

Lilian lui fit un grand sourire et partit. Harry, lui, resta à sa place, le moral remonté et des rêves pleins la tête.

* * *

Drago était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Il regardait les petites vagues du lac, s'écraser sur la rive formant une écume délicate. C'était simple, beau et ça avait le mérite de le calmer. Il trouvait la vie insupportable, pleine d'épreuves dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait toujours vécu dans une sorte de bulle de protection, qui lui cachait la face terne du monde, mais Potter l'avait brisée. Il avait foutu le bordel dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Depuis que son père était à Azkaban, sa vie, ses espérances, son monde s'étaient écroulés. Il ne restait plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien pour le protéger, pour lui cacher la douloureuse réalité, plus rien qui lui faisait croire que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Son père, son exemple avait failli. Il s'était fait arrêté et maintenant il croupissait à Azkaban, comme n'importe quel déchet de l'humanité. Etait-ce ça un Malefoy ? Non ! Les Malefoy ne dépérissaient pas en prison, les Malefoy étaient de ceux qui gagnent, les Malefoy… n'avaient pas de maître. Les paroles de Potter ne cessaient de se répéter en lui, comme une désagréable litanie qui, petit à petit, s'ancrait au plus profond de son être... Son champ de vision s'éclairait peu à peu… Il n'était plus troublé par son père… il voyait pour la première fois. La vie n'avait rien de rose pour lui, elle était plutôt terne… et ça c'était de la faute à Potter. Comment avait-il pu échapper tant de fois à Voldemort ? Comment avait-il pu se battre contre des mangemorts adultes expérimentés puis s'échapper ? Pourquoi le troublait-il ainsi ? 

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était à Poudlard et en cinq jours, il s'était battu contre Potter, cinq fois. Chaque jour, alors qu'ils étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre en cours de potion, Drago trouvait le moyen de l'énerver. Il suffisait de prononcer le nom de son père pour qu'il s'énerve ou encore de Bellatrix ou bien de la future victoire du Lord Noir.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… allait-il gagner ? A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de ce maudit Potter, il trouvait le moyen de le laisser vivant ! Serait-il possible… que Potter gagne ?

Il soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son père, mais celui-ci avait été arrêté. Il était sûr que Potter mourrait mais il était encore là, et en pleine forme. Il était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriverait au pouvoir, mais il était encore tapi dans l'ombre. C'était ça le seigneur dont on devait avoir confiance ? C'était ça le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, incapable de tuer un bébé d'un an ! Et encore incapable de le faire maintenant ! Mais où allait le monde si on ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à quelque chose ! A quoi allait-il s'accrocher, si même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui faisait défaut ! Allait-il commencer à espérer comme ces crétins de Gryffondors ? Allait-il choisir la lumière pour éviter de sombrer comme son père ? Quelles étaient les chances de ces imbéciles ?

- Aucune, se dit il pour lui-même.

Comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Toutes ses certitudes n'avaient elles pas volé en éclat quand son père s'était fait arrêté ? La lumière…

Il soupira à nouveau et sentit une présence à ses cotés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Estéban Black près de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Rien… je passais par là… et comme Parkinson avait peur de te déranger, elle m'a envoyé.

Drago se redressa et jeta un œil en direction du château où il la vit avec Bulstrode. Il soupira encore et s'adossa à l'arbre.

- Tu ne la supportes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Demanda Drago avec sourire narquois.

- Evidemment. Il suffit de te regarder ! Tu la fuis comme la peste !

- Que veux-tu c'est ça être un sex-symbol !

Estéban se mit à rire bientôt imité par Drago.

- Un sex-symbol, dis-tu ? Ouais… peut être… en tout cas, elle bave sur toi… et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'elle craque sur mon frère.

- Sur ton frère ? Un Gryffondor ?

- Hé oui !

- Pourquoi pas sur toi ? Après tout vous êtes jumeaux et identiques !

- Ha non ! Nous sommes bien différents !

- Oui, bon… à part vos yeux et vos caractères…

- Nos caractères ?

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Oui, pas mal ! Répliqua Estéban en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont nos caractères ?

- Tu es impulsif et ton frère beaucoup plus calme. Quand on vous voit, on se demande s'il n'y a pas eu un problème lors de la répartition !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Les Serpentard sont censés être calme dans n'importe quelle situation !

Estéban explosa de rire.

- Oh, je vois.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est fou ce que tu es calme quand Harry est dans les parages !

Drago se permit un sourire.

- Il a le don de me mettre sur les nerfs…

Il soupira.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Angel…

Estéban se mit à rire.

- Désolé, une mauvaise habitude.

- Je trouve aussi !

- Bon alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- A cause de tes questions stupides ! Je n'ai pas le droit de soupirer ?

- Généralement quand on le fait, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas !

- Qu'est ce qui n'irait pas, selon toi ?

- J'ai deux, trois idées mais je préfère ne rien dire, répondit Estéban en souriant.

- Dis toujours !

- Si je le fais et que je ne me trompe pas, tu parleras ?

- Pas sûr !

- Typiquement Serpentard !

- Hé oui, que veux-tu, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !

Estéban pouffa mais demanda quand même.

- Je pense que tu réfléchis à beaucoup de choses ! A ton père entre autre…

Drago ne dit rien.

- J'ai juste ?

- Je t'ai dis que je ne répondrais pas obligatoirement !

- D'accord, dit Estéban en souriant. Je continue ?

- Vas-y, si ça te chante !

- Tu te poses aussi des questions sur Harry… et sur Voldemort.

Drago grimaça à l'entente du lord noir.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, dit il grinçant.

- Sinon quoi ? Il va apparaître ?

Drago le foudroya du regard et Estéban déglutit péniblement.

- Bon… reprit Estéban. Tu réponds ?

- A quoi ?

- Hé bien déjà à ma première question !

- Qui était ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ?

- Non…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Pourquoi tu soupirais !

Drago soupira encore en le regardant.

- Pour tout ce que tu m'as dit précédemment ! Content !

- Oh que oui ! On progresse ! Répondit-il en souriant. On commence par quoi ? Ton père ? Harry ? Ou Vold… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Ce que tu veux, sachant que je ne répondrais que si cela me chante !

- D'accord ! Alors… hum… hum… Ton père est en prison…

- Oui.

- Et tu lui en veux en quelques sortes… parce qu'il a détruit ton existence…

Drago ne dit rien et Estéban prit son silence pour un oui.

- Donc tu lui en veux à cause de ça et tu en veux à Harry parce que c'est de sa faute…

- Comment tu sais que Potter a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Ta règle vaut aussi pour moi, répondit Estéban en souriant. Tu ne réponds pas à certaine de mes questions, j'en ferai de même !

Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Continue !

Estéban sourit encore.

- Tu en veux donc à Harry… Parce qu'il te prend pour un enfant gâté, parce qu'il ne te connaît pas et ne cherche pas à te connaître… quoique ça, c'est dans les deux sens… bref il te sort par les yeux parce qu'il est un peu trop parfait à ton goût…

Drago ne dit toujours rien et Estéban parla encore.

- Enfin tu en veux à Vold… au Lord Noir… parce qu'il n'a pas été fichu de se débarrasser de Harry, alors qu'ils se sont trouvés face à face quatre fois en peu de temps ! Donc tu te poses pleins de questions sur l'avenir, le camp à choisir etc.

- C'est un peu ça, en effet…

Estéban sourit intérieurement pour avoir réussi à lui ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu te poses quel genre de questions sur l'avenir ?

- Oh… un tas…

Drago s'allongea à coté d'Estéban et ils regardèrent le ciel.

- J'aimerai savoir si je vais survivre à tout ça…

Estéban sourit doucement.

- Tout dépend du camp que tu choisiras, répondit-il. Le choix est simple, je dirais… il y a les ténèbres et la lumière… Choisi les ténèbres et tu mourras sans doute dans la bataille, tué par un auror ou un membre de l'AD…

- Et si je choisis la lumière ? Demanda Drago regardant toujours le ciel.

- Tu pourrais soit mourir de la main de ton père ou d'un autre mangemort… ou survivre à la bataille finale et vivre dans un monde sans peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

Estéban sourit encore.

- Je n'en sais rien… mais c'est le choix que j'ai fait…

- Tu as choisi la lumière ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis persuadé que Harry vaincra.

- Potter ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité !

- Non… je le sais c'est tout… je sais qu'il en est capable, comme je sais que tu es capable du meilleur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Redemanda-t-il. Qui te dis que je ne vais pas fuir au loin pour éviter de prendre place dans cette guerre qui m'écoeure !

- Parce que tu n'es pas un lâche ! S'exclama Estéban. Je suis certain que les Serpentard ne sont pas de sales serpents vicieux, comme certains le pensent dans cette école ! Je suis sûr que si les Serpentard le voulaient, ils pourraient apporter une aide précieuse à cette école et à Harry !

- Sans doute… mais ils ne le feront pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est trop différent…

- Tu sais qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde, Drago. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir ! Il est un peu des deux, un peu gris… un peu terne ! C'est à nous de le rendre meilleur ! Et pour que les choses avancent… il faut que le monde bouge. Tu penses peut-être que les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ne valent rien mais… c'est faux… quand vous sortirez de cette école, il n'y aura plus de maisons, plus de cloisonnement. Un individu a toujours le choix. Le choix entre ses amis, il peut choisir sa vie, son destin, son futur… sa maison aussi. Par exemple, mon frère, il a décidé d'aller à Gryffondor, alors qu'il pouvait aller à Serpentard.

- Et il a choisi Gryffondor ?

- Parce que Sam y était… et que nous on a fini à Serpentard… pour ne pas qu'il soit seul en quelque sorte.

- Comment savait-il que vous iriez tous à Serpentard ?

- Intuition des Black, répondit Estéban en souriant. Mais revenons à cette histoire de choix. Harry Potter n'a jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de faire des choix… il a commencé à en faire à onze ans… il n'a pas choisi d'être marqué sur le front, il n'a pas choisi d'être poursuivit par un dingue à la tête de serpent et encore moins d'être orphelin ! Ça lui est tombé dessus ! A onze ans, il découvre la magie et notre monde ! Il apprend l'existence de Voldemort, il apprend par la même occasion qu'il était à Serpentard et on lui dit que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés étaient là-bas ! A croire que tous les disciples du Lord Noir sont sortis de Serpentard ! Bref… il rencontre Ron, ils deviennent amis puis te rencontre… tu critiques sont premier ami… et il se dit une chose… ne jamais te ressembler et avoir le même jugement que toi, en gros que vous n'aviez pas les mêmes valeurs… donc il décide de ne pas devenir ton ami… ensuite c'est la répartition… et le choixpeau lui donne encore le choix…

- Lequel ?

- Le même que mon frère… choisir sa maison ! Il voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard…

- Et il a préféré Gryffondor comme ton frère.

- Il aurait préféré toutes les autres maisons… préféré se retrouver à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'à Serpentard avec toi !

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir ?

- En quelques sorte… Donc tu vois, la vie est faite de choix… et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Nous avons fait notre choix… à toi de faire le tien. A toi de savoir ce que tu as à faire.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois où je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse… j'en attends aucune en fait… Si un jour tu décides que la lumière en vaut la peine, tu le diras à Harry… et il sera heureux de l'apprendre…

Drago haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Il ne te déteste pas…

- Ça c'est la meilleure ! Potter ne pas me détester !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute, Drago.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ! Je veux dire sur moi… sur Potter…

- Je dirais que c'est une intuition pour la plupart… et pour les autres choses… je le sais et c'est tout !

- A t'entendre on a l'impression que tu connais l'avenir ! Répondit Drago en riant.

- Disons que je sais certaines choses… Dit il évasif.

- Que vois-tu alors dans mon avenir…

- Oh… Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ou que je fabule ?

- Invente, ça sera sûrement plus drôle…

Estéban se mit à rire.

- Alors… je vois… je vois à l'aide de mon troisième œil… que tu vas vivre avec quelqu'un que tu aimeras plus que ta vie… Tu auras deux garçons… Qui prendront toutes tes qualités et certains de tes défauts… et qu'ils prendront… aussi les qualités de la personne que tu aimeras… Vous les aimerez et vous leur apprendrez des tas de choses… un de tes fils aura tes yeux… ils iront tout les deux à Serpentard…

- Heureusement ! Ria Drago.

Estéban pouffa et continua.

- Tu enseigneras les potions avec le professeur Rogue à Poudlard pour être proche de ta moitié et de tes enfants… tu seras aimé et auras pleins d'amis ! Tu changeras d'attitude pour lui plaire davantage… et vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Elle est bien belle ton histoire, dit Drago un peu triste. Si seulement ça pouvait arriver…

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, répondit Estéban en se levant.

- Pour que ça se réalise ?

- Exactement ! Tu as un choix à faire… avec un tu auras tout et avec l'autre… rien.

Estéban s'étira et Drago sourit.

- Je peux compter sur toi ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Alors on se verra à partir de dix-neuf heures dans la tour du nord ! Le mot de passe est « Espoir »… Ne soit pas trop en retard… On dîne tous ensemble…

Il se mit en route le laissant au bord du lac.

- Qui sera présent ? Demanda Drago en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Tu verras tout à l'heure !

Estéban lui fit un signe de main et rentra au château.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures moins dix et dans la salle commune des six voyageurs du temps, régnait une douce panique. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver et rien n'était prêt pour Lilian, la décoration était affreuse pour Clara, il n'y avait pas assez de boissons pour Kelly, le placement des invités n'allait pas pour Tony, Sam ne les supportait plus et Estéban… hé bien, Estéban lui s'en fichait royalement. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils se disputaient sur tout et sur rien. Hurlant, criant, sortant en furie de la salle et changeant la disposition de la pièce. Ce fut Estéban qui régla le problème en poussant une gueulante phénoménale. 

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous êtes complètement dingues ! La salle est très bien comme elle est ! Ne touchez plus à rien ! Il y a suffisamment de boissons et même s'ils en manquaient, il suffirait d'appeler Dobby ! Le placement on s'en fiche ! Il faut seulement mettre nos pères à coté et Parkinson le plus loin possible ! Donc maintenant, vous allez tous souffler et vous calmer ! Ou je vous jure, devant Merlin, que je vais vous figer et vous laisser comme ça, pour avoir le silence !

Ils regardèrent tous Estéban avec des yeux ronds puis se mirent à rire.

- Je préfère vous voir comme ça, dit-il en riant à son tour.

- Merci vieux, répliqua Sam. Je crois qu'on allait droit à la catastrophe !

- On risque déjà la catastrophe avec les personnes qui viennent ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, vous aussi, vous taper dessus ! Répondit Estéban.

Ils soufflèrent et regardèrent la salle. Ils avaient mit les couleurs de chaque maison de Poudlard, pour éviter les discussions sur ce point. Une grande table était au centre joliment décorée, deux autres un peu plus loin avec des verres et des boissons, les canapés été placés à chaque entrée de leurs chambres en empêchant l'accès. Tout était prêt… il ne manquait plus que les invités.

- Vous avez donné le mot de passe ? Demanda Clara.

- Ouais… fit Kelly assise dans un canapé et rongeant ses ongles.

- Je suis nerveux… Dit Lilian.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répliqua Sam.

Ils soufflèrent à nouveau. Le tableau qui bouchait l'entrée pivota, montrant Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown et Mandy Brockleheart. Lilian leur sourit et vint les accueillir.

- Salut, dit-il. Venez, entrez ! Je vais vous présenter !

Les filles marchèrent rougissant légèrement en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient les premières.

- Je suis Lilian Black pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas ! Voici mon frère Estéban.

- Salut, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de main.

- Kelly, Clara… Sam et Tony ! Présenta-t-il.

- Salut, répondirent-ils.

- Moi, c'est Parvati, voici ma sœur Padma et nos amies Lavande et Mandy !

Elles sourirent timidement et Kelly les invita à s'asseoir. Les robes de sorciers étaient restées au placard laissant apparaître leurs uniformes. Kelly et Clara allèrent immédiatement discuter avec elle et les garçons restèrent ensembles.

Le tableau pivota à nouveau et Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Susan Bones arrivèrent. Estéban les salua et les présenta aux autres. Il les invita à boire et à grignoter pendant qu'ils attendaient les autres convives. Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot et Michael Corner vinrent dix minutes plus tard et c'est Tony qui se chargea des présentations.

- Il manque les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, dit Sam à Lilian.

- Harry m'a dit qu'il viendrait…

Le tableau s'ouvrit encore, montrant une bande de joyeux Gryffondor, riant et parlant fort (Comme à leur habitude ! héhé !). Le visage de Lilian s'illumina en voyant Harry et son sourire. Il vint aussitôt à sa rencontre en lui serrant la main.

- Salut Harry ! Je suis content que tu sois venu !

- Je l'avais promis ! Répondit il. Tu connais tout le monde ?

- Moi oui, mais je crois qu'une présentation s'impose pour mes amis !

Il acquiesça.

« Estéban ! Tu m'entends ? »

Ledit Estéban sursauta et regarda son frère un peu plus loin.

« Quoi ? »

« Venez je vais vous présenter ! »

Estéban secoua la tête et appela les quatre autres.

- Tiens les voilà, dit-il à Harry.

Harry sourit.

- Estéban, tu connais Harry ! Voici Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

- Salut ! Dit-il en souriant. Vous connaissez Sam.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Voici Clara, Kelly et Tony !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lilian les invita à aller grignoter. Harry s'installa dans un canapé avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il y avait foule dans la salle commune et Harry laissait vagabonder son regard. Il était dix-neuf heures trente et il n'y avait aucune trace des Serpentard. Estéban alla s'installer en retrait avec Lilian.

- Ça va pour l'instant…

- Attends… ils ne sont pas encore là… répondit Lilian en regardant Harry.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Ouais… On verra bien… Souffla-t-il.

Kelly vint les rejoindre et s'installa sur les genoux d'Estéban qui rougit brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

- Rien… on discute… Répondit Lilian regardant à présent la porte.

Estéban toussota dans son poing, essayant de se calmer.

- Drago n'est toujours pas là, dit-elle.

- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait… répondit Estéban.

- De tout façon, ils vont se faire désirer, répliqua Lilian. Ils viendront ensemble… enfin je pense.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de scandales… poursuivit Kelly.

- Et pas d'insultes… dit Lilian.

- Si ça se passe mal, c'est moi qui m'en charge, assura Estéban. Un petit Silencio dans les dents et hop plus de problèmes.

Kelly se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Lilian.

- Ok… dit il. Je te laisse faire !

Estéban fit un sourire diabolique.

- Bon miss Nilmar ! Pourrais-tu te lever ! J'ai des invités avec qui je dois discuter !

La jeune fille se leva et s'installa sur le canapé. Estéban s'en alla retrouver Sam qui discutait avec Ernie, Justin et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lilian ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je m'inquiète pour Harry…

- Tout ira bien pour lui, Lilian. Je le trouve déjà de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui !

- C'est vrai, dit il en souriant. Il sourit et c'est déjà bien.

- Tu vois !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit à rire.

- Tu ressembles à Harry, avec tes cheveux comme ça !

Lilian grogna et replaça ses mèches. Elle lui fit une bise et partit à son tour rejoindre sucette qui discutait beauté avec Parvati et compagnie.

Le tableau pivota une dernière fois et la salle devint immédiatement silencieuse. Drago, Blaise et les autres Serpentard venaient d'arriver et balayèrent la salle du regard. Drago tomba sur Estéban et celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut Drago ! S'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant.

- Estéban…

- Salut Blaise, tu vas bien ?

- Bien…

- Bon vous venez ou vous restez dehors ?

Drago entra et les autres le suivirent.

- Je crois que vous connaissez tout le monde, dit joyeusement Estéban.

Pansy fit une moue écoeurée et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Drago, viens je vais te présenter mon frère !

Il l'attrapa et le traîna jusqu'à Lilian qui était assis seul dans un canapé.

- Lilian voici Drago !

Lilian se leva et tendit sa main. Drago la regarda un instant puis la serra.

- Salut Drago, dit-il. On se croise mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Estéban m'a dit beaucoup de bien, sur toi !

- Je suis flatté, dit-il en souriant. Par contre il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Ah ouais, Estéban ! Même pas tu parles de ton cher frère qui t'aime tant !

Estéban leva les yeux au ciel et Drago se permit un sourire franc.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucunes manières ! On se demande bien qui t'a élevé ! Poursuivit-il en souriant. Enfin, Drago, sache que je suis le plus doué de nous deux et qu'Estéban n'est qu'un rustre !

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon je vous laisse !

Estéban partit rejoindre les autres Serpentard qui s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la salle, jetant des regards dégoûtés aux autres maisons.

- Vous allez restez là toute la soirée ? Demanda Estéban.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu les invitais ! Répliqua Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne serais pas venue ?

- Exactement !

- Si on n'a rien dit, c'est justement pour que tous les sixièmes années apprennent à se connaître ! Mais si mes autres invités vous gênent, vous pouvez vous en aller !

Il les planta là et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron qui étaient assis plus loin. Les discussions reprirent peu à peu, avec l'aide de Sam, Tony, Clara et Kelly qui étaient dispatchés dans les différents groupes. Les filles s'étaient rassemblées dans un canapé plus loin, chuchotant et gloussant de temps en temps. Même Hermione et Ginny étaient assises avec elle et riaient de bon cœur. Harry les regarda attendrit. Il laissa ensuite son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Neville, Dean et Seamus discutaient avec Tony, Sam discutait avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, et Drago et Lilian parlaient encore ensemble.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-il à Drago qui sirotait un jus de citrouille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, l'invitation était vague…

- C'est vrai mais ton frère m'a donné envie de venir…

- Comme quoi il peut être utile quelque fois !

Drago se mit à rire.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- On s'entend bien ! Et je suis content qu'il soit là… la solitude m'aurait pesé… je crois… Enfin, on adore se taquiner, se chamailler, se battre pour être les meilleurs… Bref on fait tout, pour que nos parents soient fiers de nous ! Et toi ? Tu es fils unique ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne t'a jamais manqué ?

- Non pas vraiment… je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, en fait.

- Pourtant tu es sans cesse entouré de tes amis ! Répliqua Lilian.

- C'est vrai, dit Drago en souriant. Mais… c'es un peu comme un rôle…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- S'il y a bien quelques choses que vous avez en commun, avec Estéban, c'est votre manière de poser beaucoup trop de questions !

Lilian se mit à rire.

- Nos parents nous le disent souvent ! Mais j'aurais encore une question !

- Laquelle ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas d'être ici… entouré d'élèves que tu n'apprécies qu'à moitié ?

- Pas plus que ça ! Répondit Drago en regardant autour de lui. Je sais me tenir ! Et je ne ferai pas de scandale ! Enfin… j'essayerai !

Lilian lui sourit.

- Ça ne te fait rien de discuter avec un Gryffondor ?

- Pour moi… tu n'es pas vraiment un Gryffondor.

- Ah ? Et Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard…

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en souriant, mais je ne suis pas le seul !

- Je sais… et je trouve ça impensable !

- Pourquoi ?

- Potter a tout du parfait Gryffondor !

- Leur courage légendaire et leur goût prononcé pour les missions suicidaires…

- Exactement, répliqua Drago. Nous au moins, on réfléchit avant d'agir !

- C'est vrai… et je crois que votre manière de prévoir les choses et de mettre au point des plans d'action sont des avantages non négligeables.

Drago sourit à nouveau.

- Tiens voilà Blaise.

Lilian se tourna et sourit au Serpentard.

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Non, répondit Lilian.

- Que se passe-t-il, Blaise ?

Le Serpentard grimaça légèrement.

- Je vous laisse, dit Lilian se sentant de trop. N'hésitez pas à boire surtout !

Drago acquiesça et Lilian partit.

- Alors Blaise ?

- C'est Pansy… elle veut rentrer…

- Hé bien qu'elle parte !

- Tu veux rester ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui…

- Potter et sa bande… ne te dérange pas ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour eux ! Répliqua-t-il cassant. Vous voulez partir, soit, faites-le !

- Tu ne comptes pas rester ici, seul !

- Je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas seul et que je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Je reste !

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Blaise !

- Je sais… mais je préfère…

- Bien, alors tu peux le dire aux autres !

Blaise s'en alla rejoindre les Serpentard, qui étaient debout, près d'une des tables, où se trouvaient les boissons. Drago resta seul un moment, regardant l'échange silencieux entre Blaise et ses camarades de maison. Pansy tira une moue dédaigneuse ainsi que Millicent. Blaise les laissa et retourna auprès de Drago. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par les autres Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu veux rester ? Demanda Théodore Nott.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller ? Demanda Drago en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Drago ! S'exclama la voix haute perchée de Pansy. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous sommes envahis par les nuisibles et je n'ai aucune envie de me mélanger à cette racaille !

Les autres approuvèrent.

- Pansy, on est à Poudlard et non à Durmstrang ! Répondit Drago sèchement. On les côtoie tous les jours, donc pour une soirée, on ne risque pas de mourir !

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Et vous pouvez vous en allez ! Continua-t-il. Je ne vous retiens pas !

* * *

- Je crois que sa chauffe chez les Serpentard, dit Ron en les montrant à Harry et à Estéban. 

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié notre surprise, répondit Estéban. Personne ne savait qui viendrait et je crois qu'ils l'ont mal pris.

- Malefoy règlera ça ! Dit Harry en le regardant. Ils resteront.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Intuition…

Estéban pouffa et Harry se mit à rire. Ron les regarda, lui, troublé.

- C'est drôle, dit-il en les observant attentivement. On dirait que vous avez un air de famille !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Estéban rit de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

- J'en sais rien…

Il les regarda encore un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Bon je crois qu'on va passer à table, dit Estéban en se levant.

Il alla trouver Lilian et Sam qui étaient assis dans un canapé en retrait.

- Ça se passe bien ? Demanda Estéban.

- Ouais, dit Sam, si tu prends le fait que les Serpentard sont ensembles et que d'un autre coté on trouve les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

- On les mélange pour le repas, de toute façon, répliqua Estéban. D'ailleurs, on devrait commencer.

- A toi l'honneur, dit son frère en souriant.

Estéban grogna mais accepta tout de même.

- Sonorus ! Dit il. Hum… Hum… Si vous le voulez bien, on va passez à table !

Il tapa dans ses mains et des bouts de papiers apparurent sur la table dressée.

- Nous avons fait le placement, donc installez vous, où vous trouverez votre nom !

Il reprit une voix normale et alla près de l'immense table. Lilian et Estéban étaient en bout de table. A la droite de Lilian se trouvait Sam et Clara, et à la gauche de son frère, Kelly et Tony. Harry se leva avec Ron et trouva son nom à l'autre extrémité de la table, il s'installa et fut content que Ron soit près de lui. Les convives commencèrent à s'asseoir, petit à petit, et Drago grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il serait à coté de Potter. Il regarda les jumeaux qui lui firent un grand sourire malicieux puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il tira sa chaise et s'installa sans un mot pour Potter. Blaise s'installa à sa gauche et fit un sourire goguenard à Ron en face de lui. Lavande Brown fit une légère grimace quand Crabbe vint s'asseoir entre elle et Mandy. Parvati, elle, sourit largement en voyant le beau Théodore s'installer entre elle et Hermione Granger. Les problèmes commencèrent lorsque Pansy découvrit sa place.

- Il est hors de questions que je m'installe à coté d'un sang de bourbe !

Ernie MacMillan, qui était supposé être son voisin, se leva aussitôt.

- Tu ferais bien de surveiller ton langage Parkinson, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes !

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle.

- Et quel genre de problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

- Asseyez vous ! S'exclama Estéban. Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes et encore moins d'insultes entre convives !

Ernie foudroya Pansy mais se rassit. Pansy soutint son regard puis toisa Estéban.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Estéban allait se lever mais Lilian le retint.

- Tu es libre de partir, dit-il calmement, car de toute façon on ne te changera pas de place !

Tout le monde la regardait et Drago prit la parole.

- Pansy, assieds-toi !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard implorant.

- Mais je devrais être à tes côtés !

Drago souffla légèrement.

- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant faussement, mais c'est comme ça ! Tu as entendu Lilian, alors assieds-toi… ou pars.

Pansy serra les dents puis s'installa. Lilian fit un sourire de remerciement à Drago avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, dit-il, bon appétit.

Les plats se matérialisèrent sur la table et ils commencèrent à se servir. L'ambiance était glaciale entre les élèves et Lilian se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de les rassembler si tôt.

Pansy ne parlait plus, Neville était livide car il était entre elle et Millicent Bulstrode, Lavande faisait tout pour ne pas regarder Crabbe manger comme un porc à coté d'elle et Padma faisait de même avec Goyle. Harry, lui, était crispé. Drago était à coté de lui, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et il soupçonnait les Angel d'avoir manigancé cela.

- L'ambiance est mortelle ! S'exclama soudain Seamus.

- Ça me tue de l'admettre, répliqua Blaise, mais je suis d'accord avec Finnigan.

- Hé bien, on aura tout vu, ce soir ! Enchaîna Ron. Un Serpentard d'accord avec un Gryffondor !

- Ça te gêne Weasley ? Demanda Blaise.

- Pas le moins du monde ! C'est vrai que c'est limite glaciale comme ambiance.

- On se demande pourquoi ? fit Ernie en jouant avec sa fourchette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Pansy en le dévisageant.

- Que c'est de ta faute ! Dit-il à voix haute.

- De ma faute ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as la mémoire courte, Parkinson ! Répliqua Lavande. Qui a jeté un froid en insultant Ernie !

- Je ne disais que la vérité ! Se défendit-elle mordante.

- Et quelle vérité, exactement ? Demanda Hermione en la dévisageant. On ne savait pas que tu avais la science infuse !

- C'est vrai que toi, tu l'as ! Répondit Millicent.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Répliqua Hermione scandalisée.

- Elles sont jalouses, dit Ron en jetant un regard dégoûté à Pansy et à Millicent.

- Jalouses de quoi ? D'une sang de bourbe, singe savante, qui étale sa science comme la parole de Merlin !

Estéban et Lilian, dans un même geste, se frappèrent le front. Harry écoutait l'échange en se demandant comment ça avait commencé, Drago, lui, continuait son repas, Clara était tout sourire, Tony et Sam fronçaient les sourcils et Kelly profitait du repas sans s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait.

- Répètes ça ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Miss-je-sais-tout ! On en a tous marre de toi et de tes grands airs ! Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser !

- Laisse-la tranquille ! S'exclama Ron. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne dans tout ça !

- Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'une fille comme elle soit ici ! Elle pollue mon espace vital !

- Ça suffit ! Répliqua Estéban en se levant et en pointant sa baguette sur Pansy. Tu parles un peu trop à mon goût, alors tu vas te taire ou je te promets que je le ferai moi-même ! On s'en fiche de savoir qu'Hermione ou Ernie soient nés de famille moldue ! Nous sommes tous pareils ! Des sorciers ! Et ces histoires de sang… ce sont que des conneries ! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes !

Pansy serra les dents et Ron pouffa, recevant deux regards glacials de la part des jumeaux. Estéban posa sa baguette sur la table et reprit sa fourchette.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose, dit Kelly qui avait terminé de manger. Oublions tout et recommençons !

* * *

fini! 

Je tenais à dire un grand merci à miss lilounatic qui a fait un super boulot de correction sur ce chapitre! Tu es la meilleure lol

Note importante... : **Le** **chapitre 4 : On efface tout et on recommence !**

N'est toujours pas terminé... et pas tapé lol donc patience! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! Gros bisous et bonne vacances à tous

démone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre et j'espere que vous aimerez! Par contre je ne pourrais pas repondre aux reviews aujourd'hui donc ce sera pour le chapitre 5 ! Bise et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : On efface tout et on recommence !

- Nous vous avons invité ce soir, commença Kelly, pour vous connaître sans distinction. Ici, il n'y a pas de maisons… il y a seulement un groupe d'individus, qui ont le même âge et qui sont sorciers ! Maintenant, bien sûr, il y a les affinités. On apprécie une personne ou pas… Mais j'aimerai au moins que vous fassiez l'effort d'essayer !

Elle avait l'attention de tous les élèves et elle leur sourit.

- J'aimerai que nous fassions un tour de table… continua-t-elle, où chacun se présenterait… pas de maisons, pas de noms de famille, seulement un prénom, un age et un souhait pour l'avenir ! Ça vous dit ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Répliqua Seamus. Ça fermera le clapet de Pansy !

- On progresse, dit Clara, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom !

- Grand progrès, en effet, ironisa Blaise.

- Bon, et si on commençait ! Dit Estéban qui en avait assez de la mauvaise humeur générale.

Ils firent un signe de tête et Kelly s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je suis Kelly, j'ai seize ans, bientôt dix-sept et j'aimerai finir la soirée sans qu'il n'y ait de morts sur le plancher !

Elle fit rire quelques personnes et Estéban continua.

- Moi c'est Estéban, quinze ans et je préfère éviter de faire un souhait ! La dernière fois, ça ne nous a pas vraiment réussi !

Clara acquiesça, Kelly gloussa et Tony se permit un sourire.

- Tu avais souhaité quoi ? Demanda Ernie.

- Oh… C'est long à expliquer… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est une situation difficile à vivre au quotidien…

- Bon je crois que c'est à moi, répliqua son frère pour couper court aux explications. Je suis Lilian, quinze ans aussi et j'aimerai… retrouver mes parents…

Il regarda Drago et Harry avant de leur sourire.

- J'aimerai les retrouver comme ils l'ont toujours été pour moi, murmura-t-il. Amoureux…

Sam posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit un sourire triste, lui disant que tout irait bien. Les présentations se firent doucement, déliant les langues et faisant sourire. Surtout Goyle qui les fit exploser de rire lorsqu'il déclara qu'il aimerait enfin remporter un match contre les Gryffondor. Ron avait ri jusqu'aux larmes et Harry aussi avait souri.

- Bon, je suis Blaise, j'ai seize ans et j'aimerai…

Il se frotta le menton dans sa réflexion.

- J'aimerai avoir la réputation du plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, alors Mesdemoiselles… N'hésitez surtout pas !

Les filles se mirent à glousser.

- Très drôle Blaise, dit Drago en souriant narquoisement, mais pour avoir cette réputation, tu devras d'abord me tuer !

- C'est vrai que Môsieur Drago Malefoy est le tombeur de Poudlard, répliqua Ron en le toisant.

- Pas trop jaloux, Weasley ! Répondit Drago en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

- Jaloux de quoi ? D'un gars blond platine, qui se la joue beau gosse…

- Hum… Hum…

Drago et Ron se foudroyèrent du regard avant de tourner leur tête vers Lilian.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, il faudrait continuer… avant que ça ne dérape…

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Très bien Lilian, je suis Drago, j'ai seize ans et j'aimerai que Blaise arrête de rêver éveiller !

Blaise lui fit une grimace qui fit rire Harry. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je… Je… Commença-t-il.

- Tiens c'est nouveau, tu bégayes ! Répliqua Drago en souriant.

Lilian et Estéban froncèrent les sourcils, Harry lui devint cramoisi.

- Je m'appelle Harry… J'ai seize ans et j'aimerai partir…

- Partir ? Fit Drago en haussant un sourcil. Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ! Répliqua Ron.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasley !

- S'il vous plait ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Alors Potty, tu voudrais aller où ?

Harry se redressa et tourna sa tête pour faire face à Drago, qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par la cravate. Tout le monde retint son souffle et Harry se pencha à son oreille.

- J'aimerai partir loin de Poudlard, murmura-t-il, loin de toi… Comme ça tu serais tranquille et moi je serais en paix avec ma raison !

Il le lâcha et se recula. Drago le fixa un moment, il était choqué, en fait la plupart des présents était choquée et regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était devenu fou. Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami, ainsi qu'Hermione. Lilian et Estéban, eux, avaient un large sourire.

- A toi, Ron, fit Estéban.

- Bien… Ron… seize ans et j'aimerai que les Canons de Chudley remportent le championnat cette année !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Répliqua Ernie. Cette équipe ne vaut rien !

- Comme Weasley ! Lâcha Pansy, en souriant fière d'elle.

Estéban prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la fille.

- On dit « pardon », Pansy !

- Jamais ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tant pis pour toi ! _Silencio_ !

Un jet argenté sortit de sa baguette et la frappa à la gorge. Pansy qui était entrain de pousser une exclamation de surprise, fut muette comme une tombe en moins d'une seconde ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

- Un peu de silence ! S'exclama Lavande. Ça fait du bien !

Pansy lui lança un regard noir avant de foudroyer Estéban le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Ce sort se dissipera dans dix minutes ! Dit-il en souriant.

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Estéban.

- Ton sortilège ! Comment tu peux être sur que ton sort durera dix minutes ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer… mais si tu veux je pourrais t'en parler plus tard !

- Bien sûr ! Répliqua aussitôt Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- On dirait que Miss-je-sais-tout, à un rencard, fit Millicent à mi-voix.

Hermione rougit brutalement, Ron foudroya Estéban qui sourit à la remarque et Harry explosa de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son ami. Il fut bientôt imité par tous les élèves qui se moquèrent de la jolie teinte rosée du visage d'Hermione. Ils reprirent le tour de table doucement passant chacun leur tour. Hermione voulait réussir ses aspics avec une mention spéciale du jury, Lavande, elle, voulait ouvrir un magasin de parfum, Seamus, se voyait ministre des jeux magiques et Hannah Abbot aventurière à la recherche de trésors perdus. Il ne manquait plus que Tony.

- Je m'appelle Anthony, j'ai treize ans…

- Tu as treize ans ! S'exclama Pansy qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Heu… oui…

- Nan… On ne te croit pas ! Répliqua Padma.

- Tu as treize ans et tu es en sixième année ! Hé bien… Enchaîna Lavande. Je crois que Hermione a de la concurrence !

- Je ne suis pas si doué que ça, dit il en rosissant.

- Oh mais ne soit pas modeste, Tony, répliqua Estéban en souriant. Il est très doué et je suis sûr qu'il finira dans les trois premiers !

- Pourquoi les trois premiers ? Demanda sucette.

- Je serai le premier ! C'est évident, rigola-t-il.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, répliqua Ron. Il faudra d'abord battre notre Hermione !

- Et Drago ! Ajouta Pansy.

- Ho, mais je sais ! Répondit Estéban en souriant. Je suis même pressé !

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel, en soufflant.

- Toujours aussi prétentieux, Angel ! Dit-il à son frère. On se demande de qui tu tiens ça !

Kelly explosa de rire.

- Oh mais c'est évident qu'il tient ça de ton père…, continua-t-elle, mais lequel, murmura-t-elle à Tony.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, dit Seamus en mangeant des yeux Kelly.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps, répondit Lilian, on a vécu des choses spéciales aussi ! Ça renforce les liens !

- Je suis d'accord, répliqua Ron.

Harry et Hermione se sourirent.

- Portons un toast ! Fit Estéban en se levant. A nous ! Nous qui sommes l'avenir de ce monde !

- Nous qui espérons un avenir meilleur, continua Drago.

- Nous qui voulons vivre, tout simplement, finit Harry.

Estéban leva son verre et ils burent ensembles. Il se réinstalla et les assiettes disparurent pour laisser la place aux desserts. Ils se servirent et continuèrent à manger.

- C'était une bonne idée, en fin de compte, ce repas, dit Justin.

Lilian lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui… Une fois le choc passé, les altercations… On peut rester dans la même pièce sans pour autant se tuer !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répliqua Ernie. Mais la prochaine fois, mettez moi ailleurs, s'il vous plait !

- Je te le promets, répondit Lilian. S'il y a une prochaine fois !

- C'est quand même fou que Dumbledore vous ait donné l'autorisation, dit Drago.

- C'est vrai, comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Ron.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on aimerait connaître les élèves de notre âge, répliqua Estéban. Il m'a donné son accord et m'a demandé d'inviter toutes les maisons, ce que nous avions prévu de faire ! Il a ajouté que ce serait bien pour l'unification des maisons !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du vieux fou, répondit Drago.

- Dumbledore est loin d'être un vieux fou, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione, c'est un génie !

- Ouais… Tu parles d'un génie ! Grogna Pansy.

- De toutes façons… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Granger ! Reprit Drago. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie… et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Dumbledore a franchi le pas depuis longtemps !

- On dit aussi qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, enchaîna Hermione, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry et toi êtes loin d'être amoureux !

Harry rougit brutalement, Estéban et Lilian faillirent s'étouffer avec leurs jus de fruits, la plupart des invités pouffèrent, Pansy jeta un regard noir à Hermione et Drago… Hé bien Drago, lui souriait narquoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ! Dit il seulement.

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête, qu'il en ressentit une douleur.

- J'ai choqué Potter, je crois ! Répliqua Drago avant de pouffer. Je plaisantais !

Ron fronça les sourcils puis explosa de rire.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que les Malefoy savaient plaisanter, dit il, je crois que j'aurais foutu mon poing dans la figure de ce pauvre malheureux !

- Toujours aussi brutal, Weasley, répliqua Blaise en souriant.

- Oui toujours ! Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

- Les Gryffondor ne sont pas brutaux ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Ils sont stupides ! Informa Pansy en souriant.

- Si les Gryffondor sont stupides, commença Seamus, que sont les Serpentard ?

- Orgueilleux ! Répliqua Sam.

- Narcissique, dit Harry.

- Mais beau comme des dieux grecs ! Proclama Blaise.

- Heu… dirent plusieurs filles dans l'assemblée, pas du tout convaincu.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago. On pourrait faire un classement, il n'y aurait que des Serpentard en tête de liste !

- Arrête de rêver, Malefoy ! Répliqua Ginny. Je suis sûre que Harry arriverait en tête.

- Oh ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. J'oubliais que tu faisais parti de son fan club !

- Quel fan club ? Demanda sucette très intéressée.

- Le FCPH, voyons! Le fan club Prince Harry ! Répliqua Drago en souriant de l'embarras du survivant. Toutes les midinettes de Poudlard et aussi beaucoup de garçons en font parti.

- Tu m'as l'air bien informé ! Dit Kelly en répondant à son sourire. Tu en fais parti ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! J'ai des posters, que j'ai accrochés dans le dortoir ! Pas vrai Blaise !

- Oh oui ! Il y en a même des dénudés… avec des poses lascives…

- Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

- Non ! Répondit Drago. Donc je disais… oui ! J'ai des posters, des badges, des peluches, des t-shirts… Bref tout un attirail du parfait fan du survivant !

Ron pouffa et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Il n'y a pas de FCPH ! Dit Harry en haussant la voix. L'histoire est close ! Alors reprenez votre conversation et oubliez moi !

- De quoi on parlait ? Demanda Seamus.

- D'un classement des plus beaux gars de Poudlard ! Répondit Clara en souriant. Et je suis d'accord avec Ginny qui met Harry en tête !

Le survivant se frappa le front avec sa main et se mit à souffler, ce qui fit rire la table.

- Tu votes pour un Gryffondor ! Fit Pansy à Clara.

- Ben quoi ? C'est interdit ?

- Evidemment !

- N'importe quoi ! Firent plusieurs filles.

- On vote pour qui on veut, répondit Kelly.

- Mais quel vote ! S'exclama Harry. Il n'y a pas d'élection !

- Pourquoi pas ! Insista Lavande. Ce serait une très bonne idée.

- Une bonne idée pour qui ? Demanda Ron. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur d'être dernier ! Fit remarquer si gentiment Pansy.

- N'importe quoi ! Répondit Ron. T'aimerais qu'on te classe comme du bétail !

- On ne parle pas de bétail, mais de beaux mecs, sexy ! Continua sucette. Ce serait drôle, j'en suis sûre !

- Et Ron aurait aussi des chances de gagner, dit Hermione.

Ron rougit brutalement et Drago pouffa.

- Je ne vois pas pour qui ça sera drôle ! Dit Harry. Vous ne voulez pas non plus d'un défilé en maillot de bain dans la grande salle !

- C'est une super idée, merci Harry, répliqua Kelly.

- Hé !

- Moi, je crois qu'elles divaguent, dit Seamus en souriant.

- Elles sont dingues ! S'exclama Ernie.

- Dingues ? Tu es trop gentil, dit Blaise en rigolant.

- Tout ça s'est de votre faute ! Dit Harry en regardant Drago et Blaise.

- Notre faute ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Oui, dit Harry qui essayait de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha que faisaient les filles qui parlaient de plus en plus fort. C'est vous deux !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Drago en le fixant.

- Que vous étiez les plus beaux ! Fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Et alors ? C'est vrai ! Répondit Drago en souriant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es épuisant !

- Je sais, répondit Drago.

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Et tu ne sais pas combien je peux l'être, dans d'autres circonstances…

Harry écarquilla ses yeux de stupeurs et rougit brutalement, pendant que Drago souriant très fier de son effet. Estéban et Lilian n'avaient pas manqué une miette de l'échange et souriaient eux aussi. La soirée semblait mieux se dérouler et ils en étaient contents. Ils sortirent de table et les filles se regroupèrent rapidement pour continuer leur discussion sur les gars les plus mignons de Poudlard. Les garçons, eux, s'installèrent sur les canapés qui restaient, pour discuter Quidditch. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires fusaient d'un peu partout. A minuit, quelques élèves se retirèrent remerciant leurs hôtes pour l'invitation. Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient plus que douze, regroupés autour d'une bièraubeurre. L'ivresse déliait les langues et les discussions étaient simples et sans tabou.

- Et toi Pansy… Qu'est ce que tu envisages de faire après Poudlard ? Demanda Kelly.

- Oh… mais c'est évident ! Me marier avec Drago !

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire sauf Drago.

- C'est ton seul but ? demanda Hermione. Te marier ?

- Non mais tu comprends rien, ma pauvre Hermione, dit-elle. Pas seulement me marier ! Me marier avec Drago !

- Oh… Je n'avais pas fais la différence, répondit la jeune fille en pouffant. Sinon ?

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Hé bien… S'il ne veut pas ? Demanda Tony.

- Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas ? Demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu ne me plais pas, Pansy ! Répondit Drago en s'étirant.

Il était encore assis à coté de Harry et regardait la fille en face de lui.

- Je ne te plais pas ?

- Non !

- Il préfère les pectoraux aux poitrines un peu trop chargées, répliqua Blaise en riant.

Drago lui donna une tape derrière la tête et Harry le regarda, surpris.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Pansy.

- Mais bien sûr, Pansy chérie, fit Drago en lui faisant un sourire mielleux. Bien sûr que c'est une blague.

- Oh…

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et les autres se mirent à rigoler de sa naïveté.

- Et toi Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda Estéban.

- J'aimerai travailler pour Gringotts, comme conseiller international.

- Rien que ça, fit Ron en souriant.

- Ouais !

- Bon courage ! Dit-il. Mon frère a suivi ses études à Eton, c'est l'école de finance sorcière et ce sont des études longues et difficiles !

- Ça ne me fait pas peur ! En plus, c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ! Et toi, Weasley ?

- J'en sais rien… auror sûrement...

Estéban sourit à son frère.

- Je te verrai bien professeur, répondit Tony.

- Moi ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui !

- Professeur de quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de compétence dans une matière en particulier ! Hermione, Harry et Malefoy, pourraient être professeur… mais moi ! Non !

- Pourtant je te verrai bien, comme professeur de sortilège, dit Lilian.

Hermione pouffa.

- Sortilège, dit elle. Il est nul en sortilège.

- Hé ! S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas nul ! J'ai même obtenu optimal dans cette matière !

- Alors tu vois ! Fit Lilian. Professeur de sortilège ou auror !

Ron se mit à sourire.

- A toi, Hermione ! Fit Kelly.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Oh… Miss-je-sais-tout a des doutes, dit Pansy.

Estéban dégaina sa baguette et la fixa.

- Tais-toi ou je te ferai taire !

Parkinson grimaça et Hermione le remercia.

- Bon… comme je disais, je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de branches m'intéressent.

- Et avec tes notes, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ! Lui dit Harry.

- J'hésite entre la médicomagie, l'enseignement ou un travail au ministère…

- Et vous les jumeaux ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit, dit Estéban. Joueur de Quidditch professionnel… mais je ne crois pas que mes parents accepteraient… donc auror ou un boulot moldu… ce serait marrant !

- Marrant ? fit Drago dubitatif.

- Ouais, continua Estéban. Un truc moldu… comme pâtissier !

Kelly se mit à rire.

- C'est quoi pâtissier ? Demanda Pansy.

- Quelqu'un qui fait des gâteaux chez les moldus !

- Oh !

- Tu sais en faire ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui… mon père nous a appris, fit Estéban, et on se débrouille pas mal !

- A l'occasion, on vous en fera, dit Lilian en souriant. Ce n'est pas compliqué à faire !

- Ça dépend des gâteaux, fit remarquer Clara.

- Et toi Lilian, tu aimerais faire quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Auror pourquoi pas ou styliste !

- Toi, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Drago, fit Blaise en souriant. Tu as une passion pour les vêtements ?

- J'aime assez, c'est vrai, répliqua-t-il. Et je déprime parce que je n'ai que ces uniformes !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- On est parti un peu précipitamment, informa Estéban.

- Vous pourrez vous en acheter d'autres, fit Drago, la semaine prochaine, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Kelly. Le village entièrement sorcier ?

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- On fera un tour, fit Sam.

- Vous serez des nôtres ? Demanda Lilian.

- Pourquoi pas ! Dit aussitôt Harry.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Si vous voulez, fit Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Il se fait tard… je vais aller me coucher, dit Hermione en se levant. Merci de m'avoir invité !

- Mais de rien, répondit Lilian en se levant à son tour.

Harry et Ron se levèrent, eux aussi, suivit de Blaise, Pansy et Drago.

- On va y aller aussi, dit Drago.

Ils se remercièrent, se saluèrent, rigolèrent quelques instants puis sortirent ensemble de la tour du nord. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la première bifurcation, chacun plongé dans ses songes, avant de se séparer sur un petit bonne nuit.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la tour du nord, six adolescents riaient de bon cœur.

- Je ne dirais pas que la soirée a été un succès total, commença Lilian, mais nous sommes en nette progression !

- C'est vrai que ça s'est bien passé, dans l'ensemble, affirma Sam. Bon… Pansy est insupportable mais vos pères…

- Quoi ? Demanda Estéban.

- Hé bien rien, justement ! Répliqua-t-il. Je m'attendais à une guerre made in Potter-Malefoy… mais rien, nada, niet !

- Pour tout te dire, reprit Estéban, j'ai parlé avec mon père… Drago, cet après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Tony qui avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Clara.

- On a parlé de Harry, répondit-il, et de lui aussi.

- J'ai aussi eu une conversation avec Harry, enchaîna Lilian. Il se pose beaucoup de questions et se demande si lui aussi, à le droit de penser à l'avenir.

- C'est triste, dit Clara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves triste ? Demanda Kelly.

- Le fait qu'à seize ans, il pense plus à la mort qu'à la vie.

- C'est vrai, dit Tony. Je trouve cela vraiment étrange. Nous… on ne s'est jamais posé ce genre de questions. Pour nous c'est évident, ça coule de source… Nous avons un avenir… Mais nos pères…

- A cette époque, reprit Lilian, ils ne savaient pas s'ils survivraient.

- Hé bien nous, on le sait, fit Kelly. Donc on devrait en profiter pour s'amuser !

- S'amuser ? Demanda Sam. Nous sommes en guerre !

- Nous ? Fit sucette. Je suis désolée mais ce n'était pas écrit dans le contrat !

- Tu n'as pas lu les petits caractères, chérie ! Répondit Tony.

Clara rougit subitement, faisant rire ses amis.

- Sucette… commença Estéban. Nous sommes ici pour un temps indéterminé… donc tu dois garder à l'esprit qu'on pourrait être là, lors de la bataille finale.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon… Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Sam.

- On ne fait rien, répondit Lilian. Ils se parlent…

- Enfin un peu ! Fit remarquer Kelly.

- Oui, mais plus qu'avant, continua Estéban.

- Bref ! Coupa Lilian avant de soupirer. Comme je le disais… on ne fait rien. On verra bien pendant la semaine !

- Lundi… répliqua Sam. On commence par potion !

- Ils sont à coté, c'est vrai, dit Estéban.

- Hé bien, nous verrons, fit Lilian.

- Bon… ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je suis crevée ! Annonça Kelly en se levant. Tu viens Sucette ?

- J'arrive ! Heu… Tony…

- Oui ?

- Tu peux te redresser ?

- Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Non… je suis bien ici !

- Je crois que notre cher Anthony a trouvé un nouvel oreiller ! Dit Estéban en souriant.

- Super ! Déjà qu'on me donne un surnom stupide à cause de cette super couleur de cheveux, je dois, en plus, servir de coussin à Mr Zabini dit Kneen ! Alors là, non !

- Allez Sucette ! Répondit Tony en riant.

- J'ai dit non !

- Hé Sucette ! Tu dois lui expliquer pourquoi tu dis non ! Répliqua Kelly.

Clara lui fit un sourire goguenard.

- Tu regardes trop « Super Nanny Poppins » Kelly ! Bon Tony… Mon ange, lève ta jolie petite tête et laisse moi me lever !

- Je ne suis pas un ange ! Dit-il en souriant. Tu t'es trompé de gars !

- Hé ! Firent Estéban et Lilian ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas des anges !

- Ça c'est sûr, dit Kelly en souriant. Comme disait Harry, ils n'ont d'angélique que leurs prénoms !

Lilian soupira.

- C'est vrai !

Tony consentit enfin se lever.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Clara en se levant à son tour. On peut y aller Kelly ! Bonne nuit les garçons !

- Bonne nuit !

Elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre et laissèrent les quatre garçons, seuls dans la salle commune.

- On fait comment pour ranger ? Demanda Sam.

- C'est les elfes qui s'en chargeront, répondit Estéban.

- Dis donc, Tony, c'est quoi cette attitude avec Clara ? Demanda Sam qui était installé à coté de Lilian.

- J'aime bien l'embêter.

- Mouais c'est ça ! Firent-ils.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je la trouve marrante ! Et vous ne trouvez pas que ses cheveux roses lui vont bien !

- Je n'y crois pas ! Fit Estéban en regardant son ami consterné. Ne me dit pas que t'es amoureux !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je la trouve sympa, rien de plus !

- Et toi avec Kelly, ça avance ! Fit Lilian en souriant.

Estéban perdit son sourire immédiatement.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Ça on l'a remarqué, dit Sam. Mais on aimerait savoir quand tu lui déclareras ta flamme !

- Quelle flamme ? Il n'y a et n'aura jamais de flamme !

- Mais bien sûr, répondit son frère.

- Et toi, Lilian, reprit Estéban les yeux flamboyant, c'est quand que tu te décideras…

« Si jamais tu finis cette phrase, tu es un homme mort ! » Pensa Lilian les yeux étincelants dangereusement.

Estéban s'arrêta net.

- Se décider à quoi ? Demanda Tony.

- A se chercher quelqu'un, finit Estéban fixant toujours son frère.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec Sam ! » Pensa-t-il.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous, nous sommes amis ! » Répondit Lilian par pensées.

« Oui comme je suis ami avec Kelly ! »

« Alors tu avoues », répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça ! Fit Tony.

- Ils le font souvent ? Demanda Sam.

- Tu ne les as pas vu cette semaine ! Continua-t-il. Ils s'observent et semblent déconnecté de la réalité. Par exemple, là, on parle tout les deux et ils ne captent même pas !

- Tu connais un moyen pour les reconnecter ?

- Tu n'as qu'à embrasser Lilian !

- Quoi ? Cria presque Sam.

- Ben quoi ! On dort dans la même chambre et quand tu rêves t'es pas discret !

- De quoi tu parles ?

Tony explosa de rire et Sam rougit subitement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lilian. Je n'ai pas suivi !

- Hé oui ! Fit Tony. On avait remarqué ! Et tu aurais du écouter ! Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait plu !

- La ferme Tony ! Dit Sam.

Estéban et Lilian froncèrent les sourcils.

- Bon je vais me coucher ! Répliqua Tony en se levant. On se voit demain !

- Bonne nuit, dit Estéban.

- Bonne nuit les gars !

Il sortit de la pièce et Estéban se leva.

- Moi aussi, j'y vais.

- Attend j'arrive, fit Lilian en se levant lui aussi.

- Tu me rejoins ! Lui dit Estéban en lui faisant un grand sourire. Bonne nuit Sam !

- Bonne nuit Estéban.

Il rentra dans sa chambre laissant un Lilian en train de rougir et un Sam à l'œil brillant.

- Bon… heu… Je vais me coucher…

Lilian fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre avant d'être arrêté par Sam qui lui avait saisi le bras. Il se pétrifia tout de suite.

- Lilian… tu ne me dis pas bonne nuit ?

Il se retourna, rouge pivoine et se mit à bafouiller. Sam se rapprocha et lui glissa des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas un ange… mais tu l'es pour moi…

Il se rapprocha un peu trop près de ses lèvres pour la raison de Lilian. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau et il en fut encore plus troublé. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, ses mains devinrent moites subitement et il déglutit péniblement.

- Tu es très beau, Angel… lui murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres. Bonne nuit… Fais de beaux rêves !

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et alla trouver sa chambre laissant un Lilian pétrifié, seul dans la salle commune. Il avait la main sur le coin de ses lèvres et un sourire béat. Il resta ainsi dix minutes avant qu'Estéban n'ouvre la porte et le trouve sur le seuil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de son frère, il avait encore et toujours son sourire niais et les yeux brillants. Estéban haussa les épaules et tira son frère dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Alors? vous avez aimé? Bon le chapitre 5 : Visite à pré au lard, n'est pas encore ecrit donc patience et d'ici là, mefiez vous des CONTREFACONS ! heu... desolé je delire!

bizz demone !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating**: M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis**: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre donc je vais éviter le blabla inutile ! Place aux RAR :

**Chapitre 3 et 4 **

**Tama**: salut! Alors pas de problème pour ta review envoyé en double! merci pour les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié à la petite fête lol et oui, Pansy a mit un peu de piment à la chose et elle ne va s'en arrêter là! N'oubliez pas qu'elle se croit déjà futur madame Malefoymdr! Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! J'ai mis assez temps à l'écrire mais les vacances n'ont pas aidé lol! Et c'est vrai que ça avance petit à petit pour chacun des personnages! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**La shinegami**: Hello et merci pour le commentaire! Contente que tu aimes cette suite d'Angel… j'ai hésité à l'écrire mais pour l'instant je n'ai que de bonne review donc merci à vous! Voila la suite! trente pages donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Lilounatic**: Alors c'est vrai que je devrai avoir honte de ne pas répondre à vos review! mais je n'ai pas eu le temps lol donc pardon! Sinon pour le chapitre 3, tu me disais que tu connaissais plein de torture pour Pansy, mets les de coté car c'est pas fini lol n'oublie pas qu'elle rêve de devenir madame Malefoy et qu'elle fera tout et n'importe quoi pour l'avoir! Héhéhéhé! Sinon pour Kelly et Estéban… elle ne sait pas l'effet qu'elle lui fait! Pour Kelly, ils sont juste amis, ils ont passé de longues année ensemble étant enfant, et elle le voit toujours comme son Angel qui jouait au hand dans une petite équipe moldu lol Elle apprendra à le regarder différemment, généralement ça arrive quand une autre fille vous le fait remarquer… je ne dirais rien d'autre mdr! Alors chapitre 4: quand Harry dit qu'il veut partir c'est un peu pour les deux raisons que tu as cité, cad qu'il en a marre de leurs disputes et qu'il est attiré par Drago… au début il est attiré parce qu'il pense qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre (moins borné et de son coté) mais il apprendra bien vite que c'est autre chose qu'il ressent… tu le sauras bien assez tot lol Pour les petites phrases que je glisse par ci par la lol hé bien je continuerai promis et pour La phrase que tu m'as déjà parlé… hé bien tu n'es pas la seule, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre me la cité… j'en parle d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 5 que tu as du lire lol pour le top dix des mecs de Poudlard, je sais pas encore… je le ferai peut etre mais d'une façon anonyme lol pour Sam et Lilian… ouais j'aime bien ce couple et je crois que je vais le faire! Ils sont si mignons, non? lol Allez bisous et relit bien ce chapitre mdr! Bisous et merci pour tes corrections!

**Jade**: coucou toi! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ce que j'écris, d'autant plus que tu as tout lu lol alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui fait trente pages, donc à bientôt et bonne lecture! bise démone!

**PotterXMalefoy**: Merci pour le commentaire! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Just-lulu**: Merci pour le commentaire! C'était super! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te virer pour prince of persia lol on forme une équipe lol… (qui avance doucement, vu que j'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre trois, mais qui avance!) J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 5 (j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire!) Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Alinemcb54**: Merci beaucoup! Voila la suite en espérant que tu apprécies! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Sahada**: alors je suis désolé pour ta review précédente, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais je te l'ai déjà dit! Mais je tenais à te remercier de m'en avoir quand même laissé d'autre! je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction, tu émettais des réserves et je suis contente d'avoir écris quelques chose de qualité! Sinon mon cerveau marche au ralenti en ce moment lol j'ai oublié le titre du chapitre suivant mdr et j'ai pas mes notes sur moi donc pas d'inquiétude sur ça… ah si je vous réserve plein de truc pour cette fiction, lol, vous me détesterez surement! Mais pas tout de suite, mdr! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or**: Bonjour! Alors comme d'habitude merci de me lire! J'en suis flatté et contente qu'un petit chaton porte le nom d'Angel. C'est trop mignon! Revenons à la fiction… alors Drago calme les Serpentard, oui c'est vrai et ca va continuer! Harry et Dray se rapprochent, oui, aussi… J'ai adoré écrire les moments ou Harry et Dray discutent ensemble et j'ai continué sur ma lancé. J'aime aussi écrire sur Lilian et Sam et j'en ai remit une couche dans ce chapitre lol ils sont si mignons mdr alors maintenant j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre cinq (qui a changé de titre lol) bisous et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: merci pour le commentaire! c'est vrai que faire un diner avec toutes les maisons à la meme table n'est pas évident mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous à bientôt!

**Edelweiz**: Hello! Merci pour les reviews! Alors ça t'a choqué mon cœur? lol C'est vrai que c'est pas dans le caractère de Drago de dire ce genre de chose mais j'ai viré du coté obscure en l'écrivant lol Je suis contente que tu apprécies et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit! A bientôt et bonne lecture!

**Kimmy lyn**: Merci pour la review et les compliments! Je suis flattée! Surtout que j'ai mis du temps à rédiger les répliques! Sinon pour Dray et Harry, tu trouves que ça va vite? Oh… peut être mais ils seront amis avant d'aller plus loin! pour Sam et Lilian par contre je sais pas! ils seront ensemble une fois que Lilian réagira lol enfin pour les filles, elles s'aiment bien! lol allez bonne lecture et a bientôt!

**Marie Potter**: salut! Merci pour le commentaire! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop patienté pour la suite! J'ai fais au plus vite et il y a au moins trente pages pour combler votre longue attente! J'espère tu aimeras et continueras à lire! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Boobagump**: merci pour la review et les compliments! C'est pour vous (et aussi pour moi) que j'écris cette suite d'Angel! J'espère que j'arriverai à la mener jusqu'à son terme!Bise et bonne lecture!

**Ichy chan**: salut miss! Et merci pour la review et les compliments! Tu disais que tu avais eu envie de tuer Pansy et que tu espérais que son attitude allait s'arranger… Malheureusement non, lol. Ca va aller en s'empirant pour elle! Normal elle rêve d'être la future madame Malefoy donc elle va tout faire pour! voila pour la fiction, sinon tu me disais que tu habitais à vénissieux! Oui, je connais et j'habite pas loin! Je vis aux états unis! Et la gare n'est pas loin en voiture ou en bus! Donc si un jour tu ne sais pas quoi faire, lol, fais moi signe! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Jessy**: Tuer la parkinson? Non mdr, elle est trop marrante mdr! Alors merci pour la review et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Mily Black**: Merci pour le commentaire et les compliments lol Tu m'as porté la poisse par contre mdr! Tu me disais que tu admirais ma façon de trouver des titres avant de rédiger mon chapitre lol et bien j'ai du changé celui là car il ne collait plus avec ce que j'avais écrit! enfin, je ferai plus attention pour la prochaine fois! Bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Crystal d'avalon**: merci pour les reviews et compliments! Alors pour le moment oui, j'ai toutes mes idées pour les chapitres qui restent. J'ai juste un problème pour la fin, mais j'y suis pas encore et loin d'y être! lol Alors d'ici là, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Serpentis draco**: merci pour les commentaires! C'est vrai que Pansy a jeté un froid, mais c'est un peu son role lol et Drago s'affirme avec les Serpentard… c'est bien leur chef lol j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: merci pour les commentaires! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances! J'ai compté une trentaine de chapitre (si c'est pas plus) et j'espère vraiment pouvoir m'y tenir! Alors d'ici là, bonne lecture et à bientôt! Bisous!

**Ingrid**: merci pour la review et oui ne te pose pas de question lol c'est à moi de m'en poser et de me casser la tête pour ne pas vous décevoir lol Alors bonne lecture et dit moi ce que tu penses de chapitre 5 de trente pages! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Eni**: merci pour les reviews! Alors tu me disais que tu aimais la partie entre les anges et leurs pères! j'ai adoré écrire ce moment lol une petite note d'espoir malgré les incertitudes qui les entoure! Sinon pour Pansy… arf… c'est vrai qu'elle doit trouver une autre perspective d'avenir! Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de madame Malefoy! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Marion moune**: merci pour tes reviews! Alors reprenons… contente que tu ais beaucoup ri avec leur dîner! Les rapprochements entre Harry et Drago continuent lol et sont en bonne marche dans le chapitre qui suit lol et pareil pour Lilian et Sam! Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère! Bisous!

**Amy keira**: Salut miss! Contente que tu sois toujours là pour lire mes fictions! Alors merci pour les reviews et pour les compliments! Donc j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Elodie**: Merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive qui est assez long lol (trente page!) Allez bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me dire si tu aimes ou pas! Bisous bye!

**Lilyunatat**: hello! Merci pour le commentaire qui m'a fait super rire! C'est vrai que rigoler devant son pc c'est pas terrible surtout s'il y a d'autre personne dans la pièce… j'en ai fais l'expérience mdr! Je ne sais pas si j'ai mis moins de temps à envoyer mon chapitre mais il y a plusieurs étapes lol dans la création… l'écriture sur papier, parce que je bouge beaucoup et j'ai toujours mon block note sur moi, ensuite je le tape sur mon pc, puis je le donne à corriger à ma chère beta ensuite je fais les modifications et enfin je le poste lol beaucoup de chose pour un chapitre quoi! Enfin J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Lucy hp**: merci pour la fiction et les compliments! Je crois que je voulais un Lilian un peu comme Harry… il a tout prit de son père de son coté timide avec les personnes qu'il apprécie lol mais c'est pareil pour Estéban, même si dans la vie de tous les jours il ressemble plus à Drago! Pour les rapprochements entre Harry et Drago, ça avance pas mal, Lilian et Sam aussi… pour Kelly et Estéban, Tony et Clara, il y a que des sous entendu… mais pas plus pour le moment (trop compliqué d'écrire toutes ses romances en même temps lol) Enfin voila, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Arala** : Merci pour le commentaire! Ca fait plaisir, de voir que vous aimez cette suite! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bisous! et bonne lecture !

**Flo Black** : Merci pour la review, tu as de la chance la suite et pour tout de suite! Bisous et bonne lecture !

J'ai changé le titre du chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La hache de guerre.**

- Installez-vous ! Allez ! Et en silence, Monsieur Finnigan ! Beugla le professeur Rogue de son bureau. Aujourd'hui, nous continuons les binômes, pour une potion qui vous prendra tout le mois !

Il fit un geste de la main et les instructions s'affichèrent au tableau.

- Qui peut me dire quelle est cette potion et quelles sont ses propriétés ?

Hermione, Drago et les Black levèrent la main.

- Monsieur Estéban Black ?

- Le polynectar, professeur, est une potion qui permet à son utilisateur de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne, pendant une heure, en ajoutant une mèche de cheveux appartenant à cette dernière.

- Bien, Monsieur Black, dix points pour Serpentard !

Estéban fit un grand sourire à son frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme vous l'a dit votre camarade, la potion à préparer est du polynectar ! Vous avez un mois pour la faire ! A la fin de chaque séance, vous ferez un compte rendu avec votre binôme que vous me rendrez au cours suivant ! Bien sûr, il sera noté, ainsi que votre échantillon ! Vous pouvez commencer !

Harry se leva et alla chercher le nécessaire dans l'armoire en fond de salle. Drago, lui, mit de l'eau dans son chaudron et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. Harry revint et posa le tout sur la table avant que le Serpentard n'en fasse l'inventaire soigneusement.

- Tu t'es trompé de racines, lui dit-il. Il nous en faut d'Asphodèle et non de Coriandre !

- Excuse-moi, répondit Harry.

Il prit les mauvaises racines et retourna à l'armoire. Drago s'installa devant son chaudron et relu les instructions. Harry revint s'asseoir près de lui et attendit.

- Bon… pour commencer, il faut mettre des pattes d'araignées, dit Drago. Ensuite ajouter des feuilles de menthes. Il nous en faut deux cents grammes de chaque… tu peux t'en charger ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua Harry.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête et ils se mirent au travail. Harry hachait, coupait et mettait de coté ce dont il avait besoin, pendant que Drago pesait différentes poudres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago leva la tête.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, j'ai fini.

- Bien… Alors mets les deux cents grammes d'araignées et remues dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, moi j'ajouterai le cidoux pendant ce temps.

Harry s'exécuta d'une main tremblante, sous l'œil amusé des jumeaux et celui acéré de Rogue. Il fit très bien ce que lui avait demandé Dray et ce dernier ajouta les ingrédients.

- Maintenant il faut tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse, vas-y !

Harry le fit puis enleva sa cuillère.

- Ajoute la menthe… après tu pourras couper les lianes de Ventilos !

- Ce sont lesquelles ? Demanda Harry en regardant les différentes lianes devant lui.

- Avec les taches rousses.

- Merci…

- De rien, Potter.

- Harry.

- Quoi, Harry ?

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom… vu le temps qu'on devra passer ensemble, autant enterrer la hache de guerre.

Drago le toisa puis lui fit un sourire goguenard.

- Très bien, on verra !

- Tu es libre ce soir

- Une proposition, Potter ?

- Harry ! Et oui, c'est une proposition, dit-il en coupant ses lianes. Tiens !

- Merci, dit-il en les prenant et en les ajoutant à la potion. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- On a un compte rendu à faire… donc bibliothèque.

- On finit à seize heures aujourd'hui, donc on peut se rejoindre à seize heures trente, à la bibliothèque ou après le dîner.

- Non, ça m'arrange à seize heures trente, répondit Harry.

Il avait un cours avec Rogue après le dîner et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le manquer.

- Alors on se verra après le cours d'histoire ! Ne soit pas en retard !

Harry lui sourit. Ils continuèrent leurs potions, travaillant ensemble sans aucune animosité.

- Ça à l'air de bien se passer, dit Estéban à son frère.

- Ouais… c'est même reposant ! Lui répondit Lilian. On dirait que notre petite soirée a marqué les esprits. Enfin laissons ce cours se terminer, nous verrons pour les autres leçons !

- On le fera quand notre compte-rendu ? Demanda Estéban en touillant la mixture devant lui.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix… ce soir ! On le fera dans la salle commune.

- Messieurs Black ! SILENCE !

Estéban et Lilian baissèrent la tête avant de grimacer. Le cours s'acheva deux heures plus tard. Ils donnèrent leur fiole à Rogue et se pressèrent pour sortir. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et les élèves affamés, se ruèrent vers la grande salle. Lilian et Sam s'invitèrent à la table des Serpentard stipulant au passage qu'ils devraient en faire autant le soir même. Estéban s'incrusta entre Pansy et Drago, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

- Je te revaudrai ça ! lui murmura-t-il.

- Mais j'y compte bien, répondit Estéban.

- Alors, comment s'est passée votre cohabitation ? Demanda Blaise à Drago.

- Avec Potter ?

- Oui !

- Oh… on a tout fait pour éviter de se battre donc on a laissé de côté les sujets qui fâchent et on s'est concentré sur notre potion.

- Drago…

- Quoi Pansy ?

- On pourrait faire notre compte-rendu ensemble ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Désolé ma belle, mais je bosse avec Potter !

- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser tomber !

- T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Demanda Estéban. Chacun son groupe !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Black !

- Ecoute Pansy, Estéban a raison… je ne peux pas changer de groupe et je veux une bonne note ! Donc on se verra plus tard !

- Mais…

- Elle est longue à la détente, dit Clara en la regardant. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les explications de Drago et Estéban ?

- Je…

- Non, c'est non ! Alors tu bosseras avec ta partenaire !

Clara souffla et Pansy se mit à bouder.

- Sucette, ça va ? Demanda Tony.

- Ouais… j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête !

- Ça c'est l'effet Gryffondor ! Dit Millicent. Ils sont tellement bruyants.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Sam. A croire que tous les Gryffondor sont friands du bruit !

- T'énerve pas mais généralement, on les entend avant de les voir, continua la jeune fille.

- Généralement, dit Lilian. Toute la nuance est là ! Bref… On a quoi après ?

- Deux heures de métamorphose, répondit Drago.

Ils mangent rapidement puis quittèrent ensemble la grande salle. Kelly alla rejoindre Hermione pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la tour ainsi que Clara à Seamus. Le cours de métamorphose se déroula dans un quasi-silence religieux puisque le professeur McGonagall leur faisait un exposé sur les animagus. Au bout de deux heures interminables, ils sortirent pour affronter l'ennuyeux professeur Binns. Kelly fut véritablement surprise en voyant le professeur fantôme et encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit sa voix morne. Elle ne fit pas long feu et s'endormit au bout de dix minutes. Harry se trouvait en fond de salle avec Ron et Hermione, Lilian était assis à coté de Sam et tous deux prenaient des notes, alors qu'Estéban imitait Kelly, affalé sur sa table. Tony discutait avec Sucette et Drago avec son ami Blaise. En fait, la salle de classe ressemblait à une salle commune où les élèves bavardaient, plaisantaient, jouaient aux cartes et, pour un petit nombre d'entre eux, étudiaient. C'était ça le cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns, une grande mascarade. La cloche sonna la fin de ce calvaire à la plus grande joie de tous. Ils plièrent leurs affaires et sortirent rapidement. Harry monta directement dans son dortoir et alla prendre une douche. Il se changea, mit un pantalon d'uniforme et une chemise blanche, attrapa son sac et alla à la bibliothèque, où devait l'attendre Malefoy. Il entra dans l'antre de Madame Pince et s'installa à une table puisque le Serpentard n'était pas encore arrivé. Il sortit son livre et commença à le feuilleter.

Ooooooo

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, Drago était devant un dilemme. Comment s'habiller ce soir ? Il avait prit sa douche et était devant son armoire à réfléchir en peignoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ? Demanda Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

- Tu as un rencard ?

- Heu… non… je dois étudier avec Potter.

- Et c'est pour lui que tu veux t'habiller ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne fais pas ça pour lui !

- En tout cas, pour quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, tu fais beaucoup d'effort !

- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai !

- Vous vous entendez mieux, en tout cas.

- On n'a pas envie de se taper de sales notes, donc on a enterré la hache de guerre pour le cours de Rogue… seulement pour son cours !

- Et tu te poses milles questions sur ta tenue vestimentaire ? Mets un uniforme et vas faire ton compte-rendu !

Drago bougonna mais attrapa tout de même un uniforme. Il se changea, se coiffa soigneusement et sortit de son dortoir avec dix minutes de retard. Il traversa la salle commune d'un pas rapide et tomba, à son grand désespoir, sur Pansy. Elle fit un grand sourire et lui agrippa le bras.

- Où tu vas, Drago ?

- A la bibliothèque, dit-il agacé et en essayant d'enlever la pince qui servait de bras à Pansy.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Heu… Pansy… Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard !

- Mais qui t'attend ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Potter ! Donc à plus tard !

Il réussit enfin à se libérer et sortit de la salle. Il ne se pressa pas pour autant et arriva avec vingt minutes de retard. Harry était plongé dans son livre et jouait en même temps avec sa plume. Il ne vit pas Dray s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Potter !

Harry sursauta.

- Malefoy ! Tu es obligé de surprendre les gens comme ça ?

Il avait mit sa main sur son cœur et foudroyait Drago qui souriait.

- Bon et si on commençait ? Demanda Dray.

- D'abord j'aimerai des excuses ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Je baisais, Potter ! Une jeune fille à satisfaire rapidement !

- Mouais, c'est ça ! À l'avenir, quand tu donnes une heure, fais en sorte de la respecter ! On a deux heures pour boucler ce devoir et je ne resterai pas une minute de plus !

- Pourquoi ? On peut bien continuer après le dîner !

- Justement non ! J'ai autre chose à faire après !

- Annule !

- Impossible… Bref, commençons !

Ooooooo

Estéban et Lilian étaient en pleine rédaction de leur devoir commun pour Rogue. Ils avaient précisé avec soin les différentes étapes de la préparation du polynectar, ajoutant des détails pour faire plaisir à leur professeur. Ils mirent une heure à élaborer leur essai et ils allèrent rejoindre Clara, Seamus, Tony et Sam, qui riaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient ainsi que Hermione et Kelly.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda Clara en les voyant arriver.

- Oui, c'est fait ! Répondit tout sourire Estéban. Et Vous ? Vous en êtes ou ?

- Presque achevé, répliqua Kelly. C'est un régal de travailler avec Hermione.

- Oh… Arrête… Répondit, gênée, cette dernière.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité !

- On s'est bien réparti les tâches, donc on a travaillé efficacement !

- Hermione est une fille efficace ! Répliqua Seamus. Brillante, intelligente et avec elle, on est sur d'avoir une bonne note !

- Nous aussi, on aura une bonne note ! S'exclama Clara. Après tout, on a réussi notre potion !

- Ce n'était que le début, répliqua Sam. Le polynectar est une potion instable, qu'il faut toujours avoir à l'œil.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Harry, dit Tony pensivement.

- Apparemment, ils ont enterré la baguette de guerre, répondit Seamus en gribouillant sur son parchemin. A mon avis, c'est grâce à votre petite fête.

- C'est vrai que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, ce matin, dit Hermione. J'ai vraiment été surprise ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient aussi vite à s'entendre. Enfin, à arrêter de se taper dessus ! Après tout ça dure depuis cinq ans et même moi, j'ai du mal à le concevoir ! Il a été courtois… et j'ai vraiment aimé l'ambiance détendue de la seconde partie de la soirée.

- Dommage que Parkinson ait été là ! Dit Seamus. Cette fille est vraiment insupportable !

- Je plains Lavande, répliqua Hermione.

- Oh… elle est un peu dans le même genre, répondit Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Clara. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt agréable !

- Elle l'est à regarder, en tout cas, dit Estéban.

Les garçons pouffèrent et Kelly fronça les sourcils.

- Tu trouves ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… Hé bien… Elle est jolie… dit-il non sûr de lui.

- Bref… vous en êtes où, Clara et Seamus ? Demanda Lilian pour couper cours au bafouillage de son frère.

- Heu… Au début. Tu veux que je te lise ce qu'on a écrit ?

- Vas-y !

- Alors… dit Clara avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Seamus Finnigan et Clara Mattews. Le polynectar. »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda ses amis.

- C'est tout, reprit-elle.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Ça fait une heure que vous êtes là ! Répliqua Lilian.

- Hé bien, tu sais, le temps de prendre une collation, discuter, commença Sucette.

- Rigoler, enchaîna Sam.

- Parler de tout et de rien… surtout de rien, continua Tony.

- On n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup plus, finit Seamus en riant.

- De toutes façons, demain on finit par potion, on a encore un jour, répondit Clara. Et vous, vous avez terminé ?

- Qui ? Nous ? Demanda Tony.

- Oui !

- Hé bien oui, répliqua-t-il. On s'est faire deux choses à la fois ! Clara leva les yeux au ciel.

- Au fait, Ron est avec Blaise ? Demanda Estéban. Ou faisaient-ils leur devoir ?

-Bibliothèque, répondit Hermione. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas tous travailler dans une salle commune. La grande salle n'est pas assez conviviale et ce serait bien pour le rapprochement des maisons, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lilian fit un grand sourire à Estéban.

- Je trouve que c'est une brillante idée, répliqua Clara. On pourrait peut-être l'envisager sérieusement !

- Tu veux dire en parler à Dumbledore ? Fit Seamus.

- Oui !

- On pourrait l'appeler la salle aux quatre maisons, dit pensivement Hermione, ou encore la salle de Poudlard, c'est plus court !

- D'accord pour la salle de Poudlard, dit Estéban, et elle serait parfaite au niveau de la grande salle !

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Seamus. Ainsi tout le monde pourra y avoir accès facilement ! Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, Mione !

- Pourquoi moi !

- Tu es préfète ! S'exclamèrent-ils en riant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Je verrais, sinon ça marche toujours pour Pré-au-Lard, ce week-end ?

- Oui ! S'exclama aussitôt Clara. Shopping folie ! Génial !

- J'ai des livres à acheter, dit Hermione, et des ingrédients de potions.

- Oh… tu viendras bien faire quelques boutiques avec nous ! Répliqua Kelly. On ira à la librairie, ensuite ! J'ai aussi des livres à acheter !

- Moi aussi, dit Estéban.

- Oui, mais ça, ne n'est pas notre problème, répondit Kelly. On fait les boutiques entre fille ! Et vous, vous verrez avec Harry !

- Et Drago, dit Sam.

- Oh ! Ca risque d'être explosif, répliqua Seamus. Je crois que je passerai vous voir !

- Avec plaisir ! Dit Lilian.

Ooooooo

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?

- Hum… je range mes affaires !

- On n'a pas terminé !

- Je sais mais l'heure du repas est bien entamée et comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, j'ai autre chose à faire !

- Je ne vois ce que tu as de plus important à faire ! Répliqua Drago en haussant les sourcils. Tu as un rencard ?

- J'ai autre chose à penser !

- Ouais, à d'autre ! Alors qui c'est ? La belette ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop curieux !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Granger !

- Je ne vois aucune fille, Malefoy ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à penser à des futilités pareilles !

-Toi… Tu n'as jamais goûté au fruit défendu !

- Au fruit défendu, rien que ça, répliqua Harry goguenard.

- Oui, Potter ! Le sexe ! Le vrai !

Harry rougit brutalement.

- Oh… je vois ! Dit Drago tout sourire.

- Non, tu ne vois pas du tout ! Bref… heu… j'ai un cours pour tout te dire et je ne peux pas annuler ! Je finirai plus tard.

- Tu as un cours ? Demanda sceptique Drago. Cours de quoi ? Et avec qui ?

- Trop de questions ! J'ai cours, c'est tout !

Il se leva et ajusta son sac.

- A demain !

- Hé ! Attend !

Drago fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se leva rapidement.

- Comment on fait ?

- Je t'ai dis que je ferai le reste, Malefoy.

- On est censé le faire à deux ! Et personnellement, vu ton niveau en potion, je ferai mieux d'être présent !

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, si tu n'es pas content !

- Non, sans façon ! Disons qu'on se rejoint après ton cours, pour finir !

- Je ne sais pas quand je finirai !

- Hé bien, disons… à vingt-deux heures, salle sur demande !

- Tu te souviens de son emplacement ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Bon, très bien… mais je suis pas sûr d'être à l'heure.

- J'attendrai et ne te fais pas prendre !

- Aucun risque ! A plus tard !

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et se hâta de rejoindre la grande salle. Ses amis étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor et une délégation Serpentard y avait élu domicile. Estéban, Kelly, Sucette et Tony dînaient joyeusement avec Lilian, Sam et Hermione.

- Harry ! Viens !

Il alla rejoindre Hermione et s'installa près d'elle.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non… Malefoy est arrivé en retard et on n'a pas eu le temps…

- Vous allez vous y remettre ? Demanda Estéban.

- Oui… après… enfin plus tard.

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Ça marche toujours pour ce week-end ? Demanda encore Estéban.

- Si je peux, oui ! Répondit Harry. Au fait, il est où, Ron ?

- Je croyais qu'il était à la bibliothèque avec Zabini, répliqua Seamus.

- Il n'y était pas, dit Harry.

- Il arrive ! Répondit Sucette en montrant les portes.

Ron, Blaise et Drago venaient d'arriver. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à leurs tables et se séparèrent.

- Salut ! Dit-il en s'installant à coté de Clara.

- Salut, Ron, vous avez terminé ?

- Oui… c'était laborieux ! Quand je pense qu'il faudra recommencer demain !

- Je n'y avais pas songé, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

- Et vous avez travaillé où ? Demanda Sam.

- Dans une salle de classe vide au troisième étage, et vous ?

- Dans notre salle commune, répliqua Kelly, et on a fini notre devoir.

- Nous aussi, dirent Sam et Lilian.

- Et toi Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Toujours pas, on verra ce soir.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On dîne, répliqua Estéban en souriant. Lilian et Sam nous ont invités !

- Ils ont bien fait, dit Hermione. Tiens nous avons eu une bonne idée tout à l'heure !

- Tu as eu une bonne idée, répliqua Kelly.

Hermione lui sourit.

- C'est quoi cette bonne idée, demanda Ron en se servant une assiette bien garnie.

- Une salle commune aux quatre maisons ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait plus simple pour travailler en groupe de maisons différentes, répliqua Tony.

- C'est vrai, dit Ron. Et que voulez-vous faire ?

- Hermione va demander à Dumbledore, répliqua Seamus.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers leur amie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Heu… oui… quand je pourrai, ou je demanderai au professeur McGonagall.

Harry termina son repas en vitesse et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la grande salle. Il avait rendez-vous avec Rogue à vingt heures et avec Drago deux heures plus tard. Il se demandait bien ce que Rogue lui réservait. La semaine d'avant avait été une horreur et il appréhendait encore plus son tête-à-tête avec le professeur. Il arriva devant le bureau et frappa.

- Entrez !

Oooooo

Estéban, Lilian et leurs amis venaient d'arriver dans la tour. Ils étaient affalés dans les canapés et digéraient doucement.

- Comment on va faire pour Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Clara. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas une noise !

- Elle a raison ! S'exclama Kelly. Nos comptes en banque à cette époque ne sont même pas créés ! Comment va-t-on faire ! Surtout si on reste ici pendant… pendant…

- Ne parle pas de malheurs, Key ! Répliqua Sucette.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau Key ! Dit Estéban.

- Ouais, un petit surnom pour ma collègue ! Répondit-elle. Bon que faisons-nous ?

- Vous avez un compte personnel à Gringotts ? Demanda Sam. Moi, je suis sur celui de mes parents et avec le numéro et le nom, je pourrais peut-être avoir quelque chose !

- Moi, c'est pareil, répliqua Tony.

- Nous, on a des comptes différents, commença Lilian, et des comptes rattachés à Sirius Black.

- Hé bien, donnons le nom des Black ! C'est parfait, dit Estéban.

- Et Clara et moi ? Demanda Kelly.

- On s'occupera de vous, dit Tony. En tout cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas !

- Moi, non plus, dit Estéban.

- Merci les gars, c'est sympa.

- Merci, dit aussi Kelly.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pensant aux jours écoulés, lorsque le tableau cachant l'entrée de leurs appartements s'ouvrit, montrant le professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur, dirent-ils.

- Bonsoir, mes enfants, répondit-il en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh… plutôt bien, dit Lilian. Enfin pour ma part.

Les autres l'assurèrent que pour eux c'était la même chose et il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

- Bien… je pensais à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard et vous aurez besoin de ceci.

Il claqua des doigts et plusieurs papiers apparurent.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kelly en prenant le papier qu'il lui tendait.

- Vos autorisations de sortie, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre petite soirée c'était plutôt bien passée !

- En effet, répondit Lilian, on avance petit à petit.

- Harry et Drago sont restés calmes, c'est vrai, dit le vieux directeur. Vous avez d'autres idées ?

- Hé bien, ils viennent avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Tony.

- Harry vient, confirma Sam.

- Normalement, dit Kelly. Il a dit s'il pouvait.

- Il a des cours en plus le week-end ? Demanda Tony.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Estéban. Il était assez évasif quand il en parlait.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil avant de leur sourire.

- Il n'aura pas de cours « particulier » ce week-end. Il pourra venir avec vous !

- Super ! Répliqua Clara. Il faisait quoi ce soir ?

- Occlumancie, répondit Lilian, avec le professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore fut encore plus surpris.

- Il vous l'a aussi dit, je présume, répliqua-t-il.

- Oui, répliqua Estéban, enfin à notre époque.

Le directeur se mit à rire.

- Cette situation est vraiment étrange ! Je crois que ce château me surprendra toujours !

- Et nous donc ! Firent Key et Sucette.

- Professeur ? Est-ce que vous avez parlé de nous à quelqu'un ?

- Oui… à vos directeurs de maisons.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ? Demanda Tony.

- Oh… souffla Dumbledore. Ils étaient plus que surpris ! Le professeur Rogue, surtout !

Estéban sourit.

- J'imagine assez, dit Clara. Les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche ! Disant mon filleul avec Potter ! Impossible !

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Une scène incroyable !

Dumbledore rit lui aussi.

- C'était à peu près cela ! Sinon, ils m'ont demandé beaucoup de chose sur vous, vos identités, vos parents… et l'incidence de votre venu dans notre époque.

- Compliqué tout ça, dit Sam. Nous n'avons même pas tenté de rentrer chez nous !

- Cela ne servira à rien, répondit le professeur, comme je vous l'ais dit le premier jour, vous avez une mission à remplir et tant qu'elle ne sera pas faite…

- Nous resterons ici ! Finit Lilian. Professeur… Vous croyez qu'on risque quelque chose ?

- Il y a toujours un risque, Angel. Lui dit-il. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

- Nous n'avons pas un gallion en poche pour Pré-au-Lard, dit Kelly. Vous pensez qu'on pourrait aller à Gringotts ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir des alentours, mais je m'arrangerais pour vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Merci, répliquèrent-ils.

- Bon… je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps ! Dit-il en se levant. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir dans mon bureau ! Menthe fraîche est le mot de passe.

Ils acquiescèrent et après les avoir salués, le directeur de Poudlard quitta la tour. Les adolescents se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent, un à un, la salle commune.

Oooooooo

Il était vingt-deux heures trente et Drago patientait dans la salle sur demande. Patienter, était un bien grand mot, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de maudire Potter. Ce fichu Potter, qui le faisait attendre, lui un Malefoy, dans cette salle. Elle était vaste et éclairée de bougies. Il y avait une grande table, deux chaises, un canapé en cuir blanc, une petite table basse, et une cheminée avec un feu qui brûlait tranquillement, diffusant une douce chaleur. Contre un mur on pouvait voir une bibliothèque pleine de livres de potion, et Drago les avait déjà tous feuilletés. A présent, il regardait la lune qui était pleine dans le ciel étoilé. C'était magnifique, éternel et féerique. Un calme serein régnait et il se disait (entre deux malédictions) qu'il aimerait que ça dure. Depuis la soirée des jumeaux, il s'était posé énormément de questions sur lui, sa vie et les idées qu'il avait. Ils étaient en guerre, c'était vrai, mais il s'était senti lui-même pendant cette courte soirée. Il aurait voulu que ça dure, ça aussi…

- Toujours, se dit-il à haute voix.

Il soupira et regarda le parc. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

- Tu vois que c'est désagréable d'attendre ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

Drago sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Harry était devant la porte (qu'il avait refermée) et le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Oui très, répondit Harry en s'installant à la grande table. Te voir parler tout seul, te voir sursauter… c'est vraiment drôle… toi qui es si sûr de toi et si imperturbable… en temps normal !

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui !

- Alors commençons ! Dit-il agacé.

Il vint le rejoindre et s'installa en face.

- Où on en était ? demanda Harry.

Drago soupira et sortit le compte-rendu.

- On détaillait les variations de la première partie de la conception du polynectar.

Harry se mit à sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Demanda Drago. C'est quoi ce sourire stupide !

- Je n'ai pas de sourire stupide !

- Oh que si ! Alors arrête de te ficher de moi !

- Un, je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Deux, je souriais à cause d'un souvenir !

- Un souvenir ? Dit-il dubitatif.

- Oui… enfin passons.

- Non, je veux savoir ce qui te fait sourire.

-La potion, répondit Harry en sortant ses affaires.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle avec cette potion !

- Disons que j'ai déjà eu affaire avec le polynectar et que ce souvenir m'a fait rire.

- Tu as déjà préparé cette potion ? Toi !

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ?

- Oh que oui ! Toi ! Tu as réussi à préparer une potion aussi compliquée ? Tout seul ! Je ne peux pas le concevoir !

- Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en potion !

- Tu parles ! Ton amie Granger pourrait la faire, oui ! Mais toi ! Tu ne différencies même pas les racines d'Asphodèle aux racines de Coriandre et tu veux me faire croire, à MOI, que tu l'as faite seul ! A d'autre, Potter !

- Bon très bien, je ne l'ai pas préparé seul !

- Dit plutôt qu'on l'a préparé et que tu étais dans la même pièce !

Harry soupira.

- Bref…

- Attend et tu l'as essayé ? Demanda Drago.

- Evidemment ! On ne s'est pas cassé la tête pendant un mois juste pour le plaisir !

- Tu as prit une mèche de cheveux de quelle personne ?

- Tu poses un peu trop de question !

- Tu as réussi à attiser ma curiosité ! Et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas dans mes gènes !

- Mouais ! J'ai pris l'aspect d'un de tes proches.

- Quoi ! S'écria horrifié Drago. Pourquoi ? Quand ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- Hé ! Du calme ! C'est toi qui voulais savoir !

- Réponds Potter !

- Harry.

- Quoi encore !

- Appelle-moi Harry ou je ne te dirai rien !

Drago grimaça.

- Très bien… Harry, réponds !

- Non !

- Que… quoi ? Tu te fous de moi !

- On dit s'il te plait et tu me donnes ta parole de sorciers que tu garderas ça pour toi !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter !

- Harry !

Il grimaça à nouveau

- Tu ne veux rien me dire, alors tant pis ! Finissons-en !

- Très bien !

Harry sourit et ils se mirent à travailler. Ils finirent à minuit, complètement exténués. Harry se leva et s'étira bruyamment. Il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes puis s'assit sur le canapé.

- Bon… tu peux me le dire maintenant !

- Te dire quoi, Drago ?

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le prononcer ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Alors de qui as-tu pris l'apparence et pourquoi ?

- Je me posais un certain nombre de questions sur toi et il me fallait des réponses !

- Sur moi !

- Oui, en deuxième année, tu te souviens.

- La chambre des secrets ?

- Oui, je croyais que tu étais l'héritier !

Drago se mit à rire.

- Et vous avez fait du polynectar ?

- Pour t'interroger !

- Et ?

-Et tu n'y as vu que du feu !

Harry s'étira et s'allongea sur le canapé. Drago métamorphosa sa chaise en fauteuil et s'installa en face de lui.

- Continue !

- J'ai pris l'apparence de Crabbe ou Goyle… je ne sais plus.

- Tu veux rire ! Dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, je suis très sérieux.

- Où étaient les vrais ?

- Ligotés dans un placard à balai.

Drago pouffa.

- Et tu étais avec la belette, je suppose !

- Tu supposes bien.

- Et Granger a fait la potion… vous m'impressionnez !

- Ah !

- Faire une potion aussi compliquée, tout ça pour découvrir que je n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais on a bien ri !

- Ah ? et pourquoi ?

- A cause d'Hermione. Elle devait prendre l'apparence de Millicent et elle s'est trompée… elle a confondue les poils du chat de Milli avec une mèche de cheveux ! Résultat, elle s'est trimballée une face de chat pendant des jours !

Cette fois-ci, Drago éclata d'un rire franc qui fit sourire Harry.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire ! C'est vraiment troublant !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

- Tu ne ris jamais comme ça… c'est dommage !

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh… pour rien…

Harry soupira et enleva ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la table. Il bailla encore et regarda Drago.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry.

- Vas-y.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « Je peux être épuisant dans d'autres circonstances ? »

Drago rigola une nouvelle fois et Harry rougit.

- A ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Oh, allez ! Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée !

- Je… non ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Alors, je vais éclairer ta lanterne ! J'ai une certaine réputation au collège et elle n'est pas erronée ! Je suis le tombeur de l'école et mes chères conquêtes en sont toujours ravies !

- Et épuisées ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Harry vira au rouge brique.

- Heu… ne… non !

Drago rit de plus belle.

- Tu es très drôle, tu sais ! Dit-il l'œil étincelant.

Il agita sa baguette et des bouteilles de bièraubeurres apparurent. Il en prit une et en poussa une autre vers Harry.

- Ça te choque ce que je dis ?

- Heu… non…

- Pourquoi tu rougis, alors ?

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Tu as trop chaud ? C'est moi, qui te fais cet effet ?

- Heu… non… bien sûr que non !

- Je te plais ?

- QUOI ?

- Je plaisante ! Dit Drago en souriant narquoisement.

Harry se redressa et souffla. Il avait vraiment très chaud et ses joues lui brûlaient considérablement. Il déboucha une bièraubeurre et en but plusieurs gorgées.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- On discute depuis des heures, on a même plaisanté et on est toujours en vie !

- La vie est étrange, Potter !

- Elle l'est, en effet ! Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être ami ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi !

- Toujours, répondit le Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? On aurait pu être ami, Potter, mais tu as préféré la belette !

- C'est normal !

- Je sais.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Drago en posant sa bouteille et en fixant Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh… soupira Drago. On est trop différent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a de différent ? On est tous les deux, jeunes, on aime tous les deux le Quidditch, on plaisante et discute ensemble, alors pourquoi ?

- Tu es… toi ! Le héros du monde sorcier et moi, je suis l'héritier du grand Lucius ! Méchant Serpentard qui déteste les enfants de moldus !

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut être ami ! Et pour tout te dire… nos disputes me fatiguent.

En disant cela, il bailla bruyamment. Drago sourit.

- On ferait bien d'aller nous coucher !

- Vas-y, dit Harry en souriant, si tu veux te faire attraper par Rusard !

- Tu fais quoi, toi ?

- Oh… je ne sais pas… je peux au choix, dormir ici ou rentrer dans mon dortoir sans me faire attraper ou être sympa avec toi et te ramener !

- Et tu ferais comment ?

- Secret !

- Mouais… tu me ramènerais ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a travaillé ensemble donc je préfère ne pas te laisser déambuler dans les couloirs, tout seul !

- Bien… alors allons-y !

Ils se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires de cours. Une fois prêt, Drago s'approcha de Harry.

- Comment on fait ?

Le Gryffondor sourit et sortit sa cape. Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Alors, tu en avais bien une !

- Oui et j'aimerai que tu ne l'ébruites pas trop !

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Un Poufsouffle !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Allons-y ! Je te ramène !

Il ouvrit la porte et mit sa cape sur lui et Drago. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux cachots, priant pour ne croiser personne. Au bout de dix minutes de marche laborieuse, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je t'aurai bien invité à entrer mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me suivre !

Harry se permit un sourire.

- Une prochaine fois… quand j'aurai du temps.

- Très bien, on se voit demain !

- Tout à l'heure… il est…

Il remonta sa manche.

- Une heure moins dix.

- Oh… alors à tout à l'heure ! Bonne nuit, môsieur le survivant !

- Bonne nuit, insupportable Serpentard !

Drago lui sourit et sortit de la cape. Il fixa le vide devant lui, avant de donner le mot de passe et entrer. Harry fit le chemin inverse et retourna dans son dortoir. Il posa sa cape dans sa malle, se changea rapidement et entra dans son lit. Il tira ses rideaux et s'allongea. Il soupira d'aise et s'endormit très vite, l'esprit vagabondant vers un certain Serpentard avec qui il avait discuté une partie de la soirée.

Ooooooo

La semaine passa rapidement. Harry et Drago se voyaient tous les soirs pour rédiger leur compte-rendu et faire leurs devoirs. Ils se séparaient pour le dîner et se retrouvaient à vingt-deux heures trente pour finir leur travail mais surtout pour discuter. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était une bénédiction pour les deux élèves. Pour Harry, c'était une relation amicale particulière (il ne fallait surtout pas dire au Serpentard, qu'ils étaient amis !). Drago avait un sens aigu de la critique et il adorait ça. Leur pseudo entente lui faisait le plus grand bien car ils ne parlaient pas de Voldemort, encore moins des mangemorts et de la guerre. Ils parlaient des études, de Quidditch (sans mentionner leurs matchs), de leurs ambitions futures.

Pour Drago, c'était la délivrance, pendant les premiers jours, il avait gardé son masque de sûreté mais au fur et à mesure, il l'avait laissé s'effriter. Discuter avec Potter, était une activité très plaisante. Il n'avait rien de l'attardé ou de l'idiot congénital qu'il se remémorait dans ses souvenirs. Non, Harry Potter était un gars comme les autres… presque comme tout le monde. Leurs soirées s'achevaient toujours de la même manière, lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir, Harry et Drago quittaient la salle sur demande et marchaient côte à côte (sous la cape d'invisibilité) pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago proposait toujours à Harry d'entrer dans leur antre mais celui-ci refusait à chaque fois. Le vendredi soir, (enfin samedi à deux heures du matin) Harry avait beaucoup hésité. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son dortoir. Il voulait continuer et regrettait d'avoir quitté la salle sur demande. Malgré tout, il avait encore une fois refusé. Il lui avait seulement dit, une prochaine fois et Drago avait sourit. Il était sortit de sous la cape et lui avait dit de passer une bonne nuit. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva seul devant le tableau des Serpentard. Il soupira et commença à partir lorsque le tableau pivota à nouveau.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

Le survivant se retourna et vit Drago sur le seuil.

- Je suis là, dit-il doucement.

Il retira sa cape et s'approcha du tableau.

- Je… Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi… enfin avec nous demain…

- Tout à l'heure, dit Harry en souriant. J'ai promis aux Angel de venir…

- Oh… moi aussi, alors on se verra…

- Oui… répondit Harry. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Il lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le survivant répondit à son sourire.

- Tu ferais bien d'y aller, répliqua Drago, ou je pourrais encore une fois t'inviter à entrer !

- Oh… je dirais peut-être oui !

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend à l'intérieur !

- Je sais que tu seras là, murmura Harry.

- Oui… c'est vrai… mais j'aurai peut être envie d'autre chose…

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Harry avant de déglutir péniblement.

Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Mettre mes talents au service du héros national…

Harry rougit brutalement et remercia Merlin pour la pénombre.

- Que… quel genre de talent ?

Drago rit doucement.

- Mes talents de séducteur… mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Vas-y maintenant… je crois avoir entendu des pas !

Harry replaça sa cape.

- A tout à l'heure, Dray.

Il regarda le Serpentard franchir le tableau et fit demi-tour. Il croisa Rusard un peu plus loin et réussit à l'éviter en se cachant derrière une armure. Il arriva bientôt au tableau de la grosse dame, qu'il du réveiller pour entrer. Il ôta sa cape et grimpa dans son dortoir. Il se changea et se coucha, pensant comme chaque jour depuis la soirée des Black, à ses conversations avec le Serpentard.

Ooooooooo

Le jour se leva diffusant une douce clarté dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lilian se leva le premier et retrouva la salle de bain. Il se lava, s'habilla et alla s'installer dans la salle commune. Il était dix heures trente et il profitait du calme qui y régnait, mais qui fut d'une courte durée. Un beau brun ténébreux sortit de sa chambre et fit un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il vit son Angel, seul.

- Bonjour toi, dit-il en s'approchant de Lilian.

- Bonjour, Sam, répliqua-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Tu… tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh… bien…

Il s'installa à ses cotés.

- J'ai rêvé de toi, murmura-t-il, et c'était agréable.

Lilian rougit brusquement.

- De moi ? Que… Que se passait-il ?

- Rien de grave… juste des échanges de baisers…

Le cœur de Lilian manqua un battement, ses mains se firent moites et tremblantes.

- Tu… tu… je… nous…

Sam se mit à rire.

- Oui, nous deux…

Il s'approcha davantage.

- Ça te choque ?

- Heu… oui… enfin… non… je veux dire non, ça ne me choque pas !

Sam lui fit un sourire splendide.

- J'ai eu peur… de te choquer !

- Non… mes parents le sont… donc…

- Moi, aussi, dit calmement Sam.

- Oh… je n'en savais rien…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Dit-il rapidement.

- Et toi ?

Lilian se crispa.

- Je… je n'en sais rien… je crois oui… enfin…

- Tu n'es pas sûr ?Ça s'éclaircira… avec le temps.

- Je l'espère… souffla Lilian. Comment as-tu su pour toi ?

- J'ai… j'étais attiré par les garçons… ça a toujours été comme ça ! Je trouvais les filles très jolies mais il leur manquait quelque chose… et j'ai eu une révélation en troisième année… dans le vestiaire de Quidditch !

Lilian se mit à rire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai vu Arnold Razenberg tout nu ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard… je le trouvais magnifique…

Le cœur du jeune Black se resserra.

- Et vous êtes sortit ensemble ?

- Oh, Merlin non ! Il est tellement stupide que je me demande comment il fait pour avoir une conversation décente !

- Et tu as quelqu'un… enfin à notre époque ?

- Non… personne… enfin je m'intéresse à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas trop…

- Ce qu'il ressent ?

- Oui, il a l'air perdu et je ne veux pas l'effrayer…

- Il a vraiment de la chance, répondit Lilian. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je suis sûr que tu le rendras heureux.

- J'aimerai c'est vrai, dit-il en s'approchant encore.

Ils étaient très proche, l'un de l'autre à présent. Lilian pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ami sur sa joue et son cœur s'affola.

« Oh Merlin » Pensa-t-il.

« Bon sang, Lilian, pense moins fort ! » Répliqua une voix dans sa tête qui le fit sursauter.

- Ça va ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui… oui, bien !

Sam lui sourit et lui pinça le nez.

- La personne que tu choisiras aura beaucoup de chance, Angel.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en ôtant la main de Sam de son nez.

- Tu es précieux… sculpté par les anges… magnifique…

Il embrassa sa tempe délicatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ça ! Arrête avec ses émotions, Lilian ! Je veux dormir ! »

Le cœur de Lilian se mit à battre encore plus vite.

- J'attendrai Angel, dit doucement Sam. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Lilian ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Je vous dérange ?

Ils sursautèrent et virent Estéban sur le seuil de la porte.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es tout chambouler, mon cher Lilian.

Il fit un sourire goguenard à son frère et un clin d'œil à Sam.

- Ne le perturbe pas trop, Sam, où il risque d'être insupportable toute la journée !

- Lilian n'est jamais insupportable ! Répliqua-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Oh, que c'est mignon, dit Estéban en souriant. Bon, je vous laisse, ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère le fusiller du regard. Et… Lilian, évite de penser trop fort !

Lilian fit un geste de la main et plusieurs coussins vinrent se fracasser sur son frère.

-Au revoir Estéban ! Dit-il en souriant. Je te ferai signe quand Kelly arrivera !

Sam se mit à rire.

- Ouais c'est ça !

Il retourna dans sa chambre et Lilian souffla.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par « Pense moins fort ? ».

- On est relié par la pensée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je crois qu'il a capté certaines d'entres elles.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment mais j'avais beaucoup de sentiments et… il les a sentit.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

Lilian sourit.

- Je crois…

- J'en suis flatté !

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baisé avant de la serrer.

- Je dérange ?

Sam et Lilian soupirèrent et se lâchèrent les mains.

- Kelly ! Dit Lilian avec un grand sourire. Tu ne nous déranges pas ! Estéban voulait te voir, je crois qu'il a un truc important à te dire !

- Oh ! Je le verrais plus tard.

Elle s'approcha des garçons et leur fit la bise. Tony et Clara sortirent de leurs chambres et s'installèrent près des autres. Estéban arriva le dernier et ils purent rejoindre la grande salle.

Comme pour chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une douce euphorie régnait dans le château. Malgré la guerre et le danger, les élèves étaient heureux de quitter l'école pour tout une après-midi. Dumbledore avait confié aux jumeaux et à leurs amis, une bourse chacun, contenant des gallions pour leurs courses. D'où provenait l'argent, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais ils savaient comment ils allaient l'utiliser. Estéban laissa son frère et Sam à la table des Gryffondor et s'installa avec Key, Sucette et Tony à la table des vert et agent.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Estéban.

- Salut Estéban !

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui… et vous ?

- Moi bien, mais y en a un qui s'est couché vachement tard !

Il fixa Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je bossais !

- Un vendredi soir ? Demanda Pansy. Avec qui ?

- Potter ! S'exclama Blaise. Encore !

- Je vous signale qu'on avait un compte-rendu à faire !

- Estéban, Tony et Blaise se mirent à rire.

- On n'avait pas de rapport à faire, répliqua Kelly. On n'avait même pas potion hier !

- On a fini celui de jeudi !

- Bien sûr, répliqua Blaise. C'est vrai qu'on a rien de mieux à faire un vendredi soir !

- Exactement ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça ce week-end ! En plus on en a profité pour finir nos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine !

- Tu fais tes devoirs avec Potter ? Demanda Théodore Nott.

- De quoi tu te mêles !

- Tu préfères travailler avec le balafré plutôt qu'avec moi ! S'exclama Pansy.

Il y eut un grand silence à la table des Serpentard avant que Clara suivit des autres explosent de rire. Les élèves des tables à coté, regardèrent la scène, surpris. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes serpentardienne de rire de la sorte.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- N'importe qui préférerai travailler avec Harry, plutôt qu'avec toi, cingla Kelly.

- Elle n'a pas tord, murmura Blaise à Tony.

Celui-ci pouffa avant de regarder son père avec des yeux attendris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nilmar !

- Rien… bref, pour cet après-midi, je dois m'acheter un livre sur les potions curatives, tu me montreras, Estéban.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu connais Pré-au-Lard, Estéban ? demanda Théodore.

- Heu… non… mais ça doit être simple à trouver ! De plus Drago et Blaise seront avec nous !

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Crabbe.

- Non, puisque je serai avec les Black !

- Je peux venir ? demanda Pansy.

- Non, répliqua immédiatement Clara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu parles trop, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Et parce que Potter sera là, dit Blaise.

- Tu plaisantes, dit Pansy. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter, le pauvre, la sang de bourbe et tous ses attardés ?

- Tu ferais bien de te taire ! Répliqua sèchement Drago. De toutes façons, on n'est pas marié, on n'est même pas ensemble, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne avec qui je passe l'après-midi !

- Mais c'est Potter !

- Ce serait Merlin, ça te dérangerait !

- Mais Drake…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Y'en a un qui c'est levé du pied gauche ! Répliqua Blaise.

- La ferme Zabini !

- Vous voyez ! Dit-il, faisant rire Estéban, Tony et les filles.

- Vous êtes épuisant, dit Drago en levant les mains.

- Il n'y a pas que nous, répliqua Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vu l'état de Potter, tu as du l'épuiser !

Drago, Estéban, Clara et les autres se retournèrent pour voir un Harry avec de grands cernes et bayant aux corneilles. Dray se mit à sourire, en repensant à leur soirée.

- En plus, il sourit ! Dit Blaise. Tu vas briser le cœur de toutes tes admiratrices !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago en se réinstallant correctement.

- Potter et Malefoy ! Le couple de l'année !

Kelly explosa de rire ainsi que Clara.

- Sexy le couple, dit-elle.

- Tu trouves ! Fit Pansy visiblement écoeurée.

- Oui, répondit Clara. Deux mecs aussi beaux ensemble… Rien que penser à leur contact, à leurs lèvres se touchant, à…

- Hé ! Fit Blaise en bouchant les oreilles de Tony. Il y a des enfants ici !

La tablée se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse, répondit Tony, et Clara ne t'arrête pas, tu m'intéresses !

- Oh ! Ça devient chaud, ici ! Dit Drago en souriant.

- Ça peut l'être davantage, murmura Pansy à l'oreille de Drago.

Il se crispa aussitôt, lui jetant un regard horrifié.

- Non, merci !

- A quelle heure vous partez ? Demanda Théo.

Estéban regarda sa montre.

- Dans une heure, tu veux venir ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Alors dans une heure devant les grandes portes !

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner et se séparèrent, le temps de récupérer une cape plus chaude. Une heure plus tard, Drago, Blaise et Théo attendaient les jumeaux et la smala, au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et dix minutes après, Harry arriva avec ses amis.

- Salut, dit Harry.

Les autres lui firent un grand sourire.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda Estéban.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Nous, on a des trucs à acheter, expliqua Clara. On se retrouve aux trois balais !

Elle prit Kelly et Hermione par le bras et sourit aux garçons.

- On fait la route ensemble ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, on va vous laisser entre hommes ! Répondit Kelly. A plus tard !

Elles sortirent du château en discutant, sous les yeux effarés des garçons.

- Complètement dingues, répliqua Ron.

- Tout à fait, fit Blaise en les voyant s'éloigner. On y va ?

- C'est parti !

Ils se mirent en route jusqu'au village, discutant tranquillement. Ils allèrent faire des provisions chez Zonko, passèrent rapidement par la librairie, s'arrêtèrent dans le magasin de Quidditch pendant près d'une heure, puis allèrent chez Sébastian Dior. La boutique de vêtement était vaste et superbement décorée. Lilian en fut immédiatement séduit (le magasin n'existant plus à son époque). Il s'élança entre les rayons avec Drago sous l'œil interdit de Harry. Ils choisirent trois tonnes de vêtements et foncèrent jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages. Estéban, Blaise, Sam et Tony furent moins expressifs, niveau vêtement. Ils prirent quelques tenus et allèrent faire des essayages un peu plus loin. Harry, lui, était assit avec Ron et Théo, attendant la fin de ce supplice.

- Comment vous me trouvez ? Demanda Estéban, arborant un magnifique pull noir à col roulé avec des motifs blanc.

- J'aime bien, dit Théo levant les yeux de son livre. Mais tu devrais attendre Drago, c'est lui le spécialiste.

- Qui a besoin d'un conseil ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa cabine et s'immobilisant devant le miroir le plus proche.

- Estéban, répondit Ron.

Il l'observa longuement.

- C'est pas mal, mais tu devrais le prendre moins foncé !

- Ok ! Dit-il rentrant dans sa cabine. Merci !

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Demanda Drago en regardant les haillons de Harry et Ron.

Le jeune Weasley rougit brusquement.

- Non… ça ira ! Dit rapidement Harry.

Drago fronça le nez. Il avança jusqu'au Harry et lui tendit la main. Il l'a regarda, perdu avant de la saisir. Drago le tira hors du canapé.

- Tu as besoin de refaire ta garde robe… toi aussi, Weasley !

- Ce n'est pas dans mes moyens, dit le roux.

- Ça s'est sûr, répliqua Drago en haussant un sourcil. Mais ça l'est dans celui de mon père ! Alors prenez ce que vous voulez ! C'est Lucius qui paie !

- T'es dingue ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, du tout ! Allez ! Nous sommes les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, il faut assumer !

- Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Théo ? Demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

- Parce que j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, répliqua le Serpentard, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

- Si ton père l'apprend… Commença Harry.

- On s'en fiche !

- Je ne peux pas accepter ! Dit Ron.

- Moi, non plus !

- D'accord ! Alors essayez ! C'est dans vos moyens, puisque c'est gratuit !

Ron pouffa mais se leva tout de même. Il alla faire le tour des rayons et choisit plusieurs tenues.

- Vous pouvez vous lâcher la main, dit Théo en souriant.

Harry rougit rapidement et lâcha Drago.

- Hé ! Fit ce dernier.

Il reprit sa main et le tira dans les rayons. Après deux heures d'essayage, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux, Sam, Blaise et Tony avaient, toute une pile de vêtement de marque Dior dans les bras.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était autant épuisant de faire les boutiques, dit Harry.

- On n'a pas fini, répliqua Lilian. Il nous faut encore les chaussures et les accessoires !

- Et des robes de bals, dit Drago.

- On n'a pas de bal ! Fit remarquer Sam.

- On ne sait jamais ! Répliqua Drago.

- Je peux vous aider, monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda une vieille sorcière ridée.

- Oui, vous pouvez nous faire des paquets et mettre le tout sur la note de mon père !

- Bien, monsieur ! Johan, Matt, venez les débarrasser !

- Hé ! Je croyais que c'était pour essayer ! Fit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être naïf, répliqua Théo en souriant. Du Drago tout craché !

- C'est juste un cadeau de ma part !

- Merci vieux ! Fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Dit donc, j'ai vu une paire de chaussure superbe là-bas, tu ne veux pas me l'offrir ?

- Ne rêve pas trop !

Ils remercièrent Drago et récupérèrent leurs multitudes de sacs avant de sortir. Ils firent un tour chez « monsieur Piedcrochu », pour leurs chaussures puis allèrent se reposer aux trois balais. Les clients du pub, firent des yeux ronds et ils comprirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hermione, Clara et Kelly assissent à une table. Elles avaient plusieurs sacs chacune et riaient comme des folles. Ils vinrent s'installer avec elles, causant des embouteillages dans les allées.

- Hé bien, ça va le shopping, dit Clara.

- Aussi bien que vous, répliqua Estéban. Vous avez dévalisé « Cloclo Chanel » ou quoi ?

- Et vous, ce n'est pas mieux avec vos sacs Dior ! Dit Kelly.

- C'est Drago qui nous a invité, répliqua Blaise. On aurait eu tord de refuser !

- C'est vrai ! Firent les filles.

- Oui… Allez les gars, faîtes pas cette tête ! Disons que j'ai pris de l'avance pour Noël !

- Pour quarante Noël, répliqua Ron.

- Si tu veux, Weasley ! Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

- Oh oui, dit Clara. On a relooké Hermione Granger ! Vous n'avez même pas remarqué sa nouvelle coupe !

Ron et Harry ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Ça te va très bien ! Lui dit Théo.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Merci !

- Nous sommes allez chez « Hirsutes et compagnie », le coiffeur lui a fait un shampoing, une coupe et un brushing ! Pas mal, non !

- Je crois qu'avec un balayage auburn ou blond ce serait parfait, répliqua Drago.

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Lilian, regardant les cheveux de Mione.

- Et pourquoi, tu ne t'es pas fait une couleur, Clara ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu n'aimes pas le rose ?

- Heu… si mais je disais ça comme ça !

- J'ai juste coupé les pointes !

- On aurait du y aller ensemble, dit Drago. J'en suis sur qu'ils auraient fait des merveilles avec la tignasse de Harry.

- Hé !

Les autres se mirent à rire.

- Et toi, Théo, tu n'as rien acheté ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si quelques livres !

- Oh… lesquels ?

- Un livre sur les potions avancées et un autre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Tu n'aimes pas Cambridge ? Demanda Clara.

- Non !

- Ça le mérite d'être clair ! Répliqua sucette.

- Et précis ! Fit Kelly.

- Il a raison, répondit Drago. J'espère qu'il n'échappera pas à la règle !

- Laquelle ? Demanda Harry.

- Un nouveau professeur de défense par an, répondit-il.

- C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un escroc comme professeur, dit Ron.

- Il est meilleur qu'Ombrage, dit pensivement Blaise.

- Mais plus nul que Lupin, répliqua Harry.

- Ils sont tous plus nul que Lupin, répondit Ron.

- Fol'œil était pas mal, dit Théo. Enfin, ce n'était pas le vrai mais bon…

- C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal, répondit Hermione, mais c'était un imposteur.

- Un imposteur ? Demanda Clara.

- C'était un mangemort, répondit calmement Harry, qui avait utilisé du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence du vrai Maugrey Fol'oeil.

- Elle est dangereuse cette potion, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'utilisation.

- N'importe qu'elle potion peut être dangereuse, lui dit Lilian. Ça dépend de ce que tu en fais !

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Vous buvez quoi ? Demanda un serveur.

- Bièraubeurre, répondit Harry.

- Deux.

- Trois !

- Bon, mettez une bièraubeurre pour tout le monde, dit Harry. Ça vous va ?

- Oui !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

- Je suis éreintée, dit Kelly une fois le serveur partit. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer en calèche.

- On réduira nos paquets, répliqua Hermione.

- C'est vrai, j'y pensais plus.

- Je pensais à un truc, dit Drago. Vous avez un super niveau en défense, qui était votre professeur à BeauxBâtons ?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Lilian ne réponde.

- Monsieur Rettop Yrrah, dit-il en souriant. Il nous a apprit tout ce qu'il sait !

- Le sort d'aura est impressionnant, répliqua Théo.

- Et votre façon d'humilier Cambridge aussi, dit Blaise. C'est un prof comme votre Rettop qu'il nous faudrait !

- C'est toujours possible, murmura Sam à l'oreille de Lilian.

Le jeune Black sourit.

- Pourquoi ne pas reformer votre AD ? Demanda Tony.

- Comment es-tu au courrant ? Demanda Ron.

- Des bruits qui courraient… et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, continua-t-il, vous avez tous eu optimal à vos BUSES !

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione en souriant. Harry était formidable.

- J'ai eu de la chance, répondit-il en rosissant.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione. On pourrait le refaire !

- L'AD ! S'exclama Kelly. Ouais !

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lilian.

- J'ai… je n'ai pas le temps !

- On pourrait faire ça le samedi ! Dit Drago.

- Tu veux intégrer l'AD ? Demanda sceptique Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu me prends pour un futur mangemort ?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, les jumeaux eurent un grand sourire et Clara accompagnée de Kelly applaudit.

- Non… Non… Répliqua Ron. Je suis juste surpris !

- Alors c'est décidé, dit-il. Harry nous donnera des cours de défense ! Tu es d'accord Blaise ? Théo ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondirent les garçons.

- Manque plus que l'accord du principal concerné, dit Estéban.

- Ils fixèrent tous Harry qui soupira.

- Bon… très bien… si j'ai le temps !

- Super ! Firent les filles.

Les bièraubeurres arrivèrent et après avoir porté un toast à leur nouvelle entente et à l'AD, ils descendirent leurs boissons. L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse, chez Madame Rosmertha. Ils restèrent près de deux heures à discuter, rire et plaisanter. Ils rentrèrent au château à dix-neuf heures, se donnant rendez-vous chez les jumeaux pour finir la soirée.

* * *

voila fini ! je ne sais pas à quand... pour etre honnete j'ai pas encore ecris le chapitre 6 ! et j'evite de vous donner un titre en avance, mm si j'ai ma petite idée! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et un enorme à lilounatic qui me corrige ! bisous à tous et à toutes!

demone !


	6. Chapter 6

** Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating**: M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis**: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Je rigolais toute seule devant mon écran, (on m'a traité de folle je vous rassure…) mais c'est pas grave, j'assume! Allez place aux RAR!

**Lilounatic**: Coucou toi! lol c'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal de news de toi, puisque tu corriges la fiction… et que tu délires sur des mots comme goguenard, morte de rire, enfin t'es pas obligé de reviewer tous les chapitres… bon si tu es obligé ou je te vire! Nan je plaisante lol Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir tes commentaires et mets-en comme tu veux c'est pas grave, ça me fait délirer! Alors ne t'arrête pas! Merci pour la review, pour la correction et à bientôt pour le sept… (j'ai pas encore commencé) Allez bisous!

**Flo black**: merci pour le commentaire, ça me touche énormément. Tu aimes m'a façon d'écrire lol… il faut remercier lilounatic qui me corrige alors, je pense qu'elle doit rigoler en voyant mes tournures de phrases étranges lol! Enfin voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras! Bisous!

**Marine Malefoy**: merci pour le commentaire. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bizzzz!

**PotterXMalefoy**: merci pour la review! La relation entre Harry et Drago avance dans ce chapitre mais on voit une nette amélioration entre les jumeaux et leurs bien aimé lol! Tu me demandais, si j'avais l'intention de les faire avouer qu'ils étaient les fils de Dray et Harry… alors oui, ils vont le savoir mais pas tout de suite lol (pas plus de précision lol) Voila, bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Tama**: merci pour la review. Tu demandais si Théo était un ami… lol tu verras avec le temps! Mais tu as peux le savoir en te référant au chapitre 3, je crois. Lorsqu'ils décident de faire une fête avec toutes les sixièmes années, ils se demandent s'il y a de futur mangemort… ça devrait répondre à ta question… Voili voulou… Bonne lecture miss et à bientôt!

**Amy keira**: hello! Comment vas-tu? Alors d'abord merci pour le commentaire! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitreet j'espère que celui qui arrive te plaira aussi. Ce chapitre est assez long, j'ai fais un effort vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Kimmy lyn**: Merci pour le commentaire. C'est vrai que ça avance bien entre Harry et Dray… encore dans le chapitre qui arrive lol mm si je parle beaucoup des jumeaux! J'espère que tu aimeras! Allez gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**Sahada**: hello! merci pour le commentaire! Arrête de penser à la fin de l'histoire lol il reste encore plein de chapitres lol donc pour l'instant profite de celui qui arrive, et moi je m'occupe de la fin, sachant que je sais déjà comment je vais finir cette histoire. Ce sera différent d'Angel, mais je resterai fidèle à cette fiction, ne t'inquiète pas! Allez bisous et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or**: Merci pour le commentaire. Comme d'habitude tu me touches énormément lol. Je ne sais pas si je suis douée, mais j'adore ce que j'écris et vous donner du plaisir c'est vraiment du bonus pour moi! Alors merci de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive, il est long… j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Pour ton chat lol Démone ou demoniac cat's… c'est trop dure à porter! Angel c'est mieux, doux… etc. Au moins, elle est parfaitement dans ma fiction, puisqu'elle n'a d'angélique que le nom! Allez j'arrête! Bisous et bonne lecture!

Egwene Al'vere: Merci pour le commentaire! Je suis désolé de ne pas vous dire quand je posterai les chapitres car ils ne sont pas écrit à l'avance lol et je prends mon temps (c'est vrai) mais c'est tout une logistique lol je l'écris, je le fais corriger, je le modifie, puis le met sur le site, ça en fait des choses! Donc je ne peux rien promettre! Sinon pour le prochain baisé Harry, Drago… Aie… tu vas me détester à la fin de chapitre… j'en ai bien peur. Mais ils vont le faire… Quand? Jsais pas! Allez bisous et bonne lecture.

**Marion moune**: Merci pour le commentaire, j'ai bien rigolé lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, la relation entre Sam et Lilian se concrétise… enfin ya plein de choses qui se concrétisent, donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Ingrid**: Salut! Je te l'ai deja peut etre dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo… peut etre ton prénom lol. Enfin bref, merci pour le commentaire! le chapitre qui arrive s'appelle… heu… Je sais plus mdr! oula j'ai des trous de mémoires, ça fait peur! Enfin pour le prochain chapitre je sais comment je vais l'appeler, et normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de changement! Ce chapitre fait à peut pres le mm nombre de pages que le chapitre 5… (30 pages) Donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Lucy-hp**: salut miss! Merci pour le commentaire. Alors dans ma dernière réponse je te remercie pour une fiction… mais franchement, je ne sais pas de quoi je parlais! Je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dis je perd la tete et j'ai qq fois des troues de mémoires donc je ne sais pas! pour les rapprochements entre Dray et Harry, hé bien, ca se poursuit! Pareil pour Sam et Lilian niark! Enfin tu verras tout ça en lisant, donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Eni**: coucou! Merci pour le commentaire, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances en effet, lol, et je suis d'attaque pour la rentrée! Alors le rapprochement Harry Drago prend forme, petit à petit, j'aime bien aller doucement entre ces deux là, donc je suis allée embeter Lilian et Sam lol donc bonne lecture et j'espère que j'écrirai la suite vite! Bisous!

**Tiffany shin**: merci pour la review! C'est vrai que Harry et Drago commencent à s'apprécier… mais comment ça va se développer? lol seul Merlin le sait! Allez bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le chapitre 6!

**Ornaluca**: merci pour le commentaire! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Tchii**: merci pour le commentaire! Les choses avancent doucement entre Harry et Dray… Mais aussi entre Sam et Lilian… Donc c'est à lire. La cohésion du groupe (les six je parle) se verra subir les sautes d'humeur d'un des jumeaux lol mais lequel et pourquoi? A decouvrir dans le chapitre 6 lol! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Crystal d'avalon**: merci pour le commentaire! Oui, sucette aime bien sa couleur rose lol. Sur certaine personne ca va bien lol, de toute façon elle a interet d'aimer puisque c'est à vie lol. (ses cheveux pousseront roses aussi lol) Enfin pour Harry et Drago… c'est mignon, c'est vrai… j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Jessy**: coucou! merci pour le commentaire! hé oui! ils ont mis le turbo dans leur relation aussi bien Harry que Lilian, mais… et oui, il y a un mais, ils vont bien vite ralentir… Ils se posent trop de questions les Potter lol! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**La-shinegami**: coucou! Heu… tu trouves que trente pages c'est trop court lol… bon j'en remet trente mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer comme ça tout le temps! Allez j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Serpentis-Drago**: hello, merci pour le commentaire! C'est que tout le monde sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que se soit agréable à découvrir lol! J'espère que tu vas aimer! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Edelweiz**: merci pour le commentaire! Il m'a fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs donc un grand MERCI pour toi! C'est vrai qu'on sait qu'ils finissent ensemble mais j'aime bien les faire se découvrir lol! Allez bisous et bonne lecture! Bye!

Voila c'est fini, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochements.

Octobre montra le bout de son nez un matin pluvieux. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur les hautes fenêtres de la salle de sortilège, berçant la plupart des élèves à peine réveillés, et même la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick n'arrivait pas à les faire sortir de leur léthargie. Harry était assis en fond de salle à côté de Lilian qui prenait des notes quant à Estéban, il avait élu domicile à côté de Drago et ils discutaient sans se soucier du professeur.

- Vous en êtes où, toi et Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Drago qui était affalé sur la table.

- Je veux dire que tu t'entends beaucoup mieux avec Harry !

- Oui et toi tu t'entends très bien avec Kelly ! Alors ça avance ? Hein ? Tu ne dis rien ? Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires !

- Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive ?

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! Ecoute Angel… Je suis crevé…

- Encore couché tard ?

- Oui… Dit-il en bâillant. Rapport pour Rogue…

- Franchement, je me demande pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps pour rédiger ces rapports ! En deux heures c'est bouclé !

- Peut-être pour vous, répliqua Drago, mais nous faisons plus qu'un simple rapport avec Potter !

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Estéban en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! Je lui apprends à apprécier les potions… C'est un art difficile ! Et nous faisons nos devoirs aussi.

- Mais, vous vous retrouvez après les cours puis vous restez ensemble jusqu'à deux heures du matin ?

- Non, on dîne et ensuite… Potter va à ses cours particuliers et on se retrouve après.

- Cours particuliers ? Demanda innocemment Estéban.

- Oui… Mais il ne veut pas en parler, répondit-il avant de s'étirer.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé, ce qu'il faisait durant ces cours ?

- Au début, je pensais à du rattrapage, dit Drago en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, mais ensuite je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Estéban.

- Parce que du rattrapage alors qu'on vient de commencer les cours, ça fait un peu gros à avaler !

- Tu penses qu'il fait quoi ? Insista Estéban.

- Je crois qu'il s'entraîne… Pour lutter contre Tu-sais-qui !

* * *

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sam, dit Harry qui avait les bras croisés sur sa table et la tête posée sur ces derniers.

Il regardait Lilian prendre des notes et lorsqu'il le vit rougir brutalement, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh ! Deux, trois choses… Sa façon de te parler, de te regarder, de te replacer tes mèches de cheveux… Je trouve ça super mignon…

- On… On est ami !

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

- Harry !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué !

Lilian posa sa plume et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Dit-il à Harry. Quand il est près de moi, je me sens bizarre.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- De ce que je ressens… Je crois… Je crois que je l'aime bien.

- Alors je te redemande… De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Du regard des autres… Peut-être.

- C'est stupide, Angel ! Si tu l'aimes ou si tu crois ressentir des choses pour lui laisse-toi tenter…

- Merci Harry !

- Oh, mais de rien !

- Ca me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne se connaît pas vraiment, répondit Lilian.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir toujours côtoyé et, entre amis, on peut bien discuter de ce genre de chose ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton père ou quelqu'un de ta famille !

Lilian fit un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler à Estéban, même s'il est au courant.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- Disons qu'on est relié et qu'il capte ce que je ressens.

- C'est fantastique !

- Gênant parfois !

- Ouais, j'imagine. Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas !

- Toi aussi ! Tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi !

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Tu m'as déjà aidé… Et j'ai pu y voir plus clair.

- J'en suis heureux ! Heu… Hum… Tu veux me parler de Drago ?

Ce fut le tour de Harry de rougir. Lilian lui sourit.

- Il est tellement agaçant, commença Harry en souriant. Toujours si sûr de lui, toujours voulant avoir le dernier mot ! Tu as vu à Pré-au-Lard ! Il a dévalisé le magasin, tout ça pour que je refasse ma garde robe ! Il m'a conseillé et du coup j'ai tellement de vêtements que je ne sais même plus où les ranger !

- C'est pour te faire plaisir… Et accessoirement pour nous faire plaisir…

- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Pendant nos rapports pour Rogue, il est différent. Il est lui, je dirais. Il est patient avec moi et m'explique tout ! Même pendant nos devoirs alors qu'il pourrait les faire seul.

- Il t'aime bien !

- Oh, surtout ne parle pas de choses pareilles en face de lui ! Déjà qu'il a du mal à intégrer l'idée qu'on est ami !

- Mais vous l'êtes pourtant !

- Oui… Enfin, je me pose beaucoup de questions avec lui.

- De toute façon, vu le temps que vous passez ensemble, c'est tout à fait normal de mieux apprendre à se connaître !

- Oui ! Sauf, que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui… Et j'ai légèrement peur de lui poser des questions.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- Il pourrait mal l'interpréter.

- Hé bien, précise-lui que t'aimerais mieux le connaître ! Soit franc avec lui, pour avoir de bonnes bases d'amitié !

- Tu as parfaitement raison !

* * *

La journée passa rapidement. Il pleuvait toujours autant et les élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs salles communes ou encore à la bibliothèque. Harry était là-bas avec Drago et ils rédigeaient ensemble leur compte-rendu de la journée. Ils travaillaient dans un quasi-silence religieux, lorsque Harry posa sa plume et observa Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air distant ?

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Distant ?

- Oui, à part parler de cette foutue potion, tu n'as rien dit d'autre !

- On est censé faire un compte-rendu sur le polynectar ! De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

- On discutait avant !

- Ecoute, Harry ! On va finir ce rapport et ensuite on parlera de tout ce que tu voudras, d'accord ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mouais, d'accord.

Harry reprit sa plume et commença à jouer avec.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- Rien !

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose, alors fais-le, Harry !

- Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

- Si tu l'es !

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon, arrêtons-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de toi ?

- Heu… Excuse-moi, mais pour quoi faire ? On est là pour bosser et franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

- Ah ! Tu vois, tu es de mauvaise humeur, dit Harry en le pointant du doigt.

Drago posa sa plume, souffla en se passant ses deux mains sur le visage avant de foudroyer Harry du regard.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter !

- Ouh…

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête, on doit finir ce travail et toi, tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes questions ! Si je ne parle pas de moi, c'est pour une raison simple ! Eviter les disputes inutiles !

- Mais pour avoir une bonne base d'amitié, il faut bien qu'on se parle !

- Harry… Souffla Drago. Plus tard !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas !

- Je sais ! On ne fait pas plus têtu que toi !

Harry lui fit une grimace et ils continuèrent leur travail. L'heure du dîner arriva et ils se séparèrent comme à leur habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, ils avaient réussi à boucler leur rapport et qu'ils s'étaient même avancés pour leurs devoirs de la semaine. C'était bien la première fois pour Harry et il remerciait Drago pour être aussi rigoureux qu'Hermione mais en moins stressant. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table respective. Lilian et Sam discutaient tranquillement avec Ron, et Harry vint s'installer juste en face d'eux.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Harry, répondit Sam.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui et vous ?

- Ouais, Blaise a réussi à se taire cinq minutes, pour qu'on puisse travailler.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'aime bien Blaise, continua Ron en attrapant un morceau de pain.

- Un Serpentard ! S'exclama faussement outré Harry. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous de sales rats visqueux !

- Oh… Ils le sont ! Enfin pas tous !

- C'est vrai, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des vert et argent.

Drago rayonnait là-bas, présidant sa table, souriant à ses amis, discutant avec animation. C'était si simple pour lui, se dit Harry. Tout avait l'air de graviter autour de lui, il attirait la lumière, les regards, tout. Harry se disait que s'il avait été un moldu, il aurait sans doute fini mannequin ou encore acteur, adulé par des millions de fans enragés. Il fit un sourire las et regarda Lilian. Il y avait comme un air de famille… Peut-être ce nez fin ou encore la forme du visage… Ou les yeux gris bleu d'Estéban Black. Il soupira et retourna à son assiette.

- Où est Mione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Elle ne travaillait pas avec Kelly ?

- Si, elle était dans notre salle commune, répondit Lilian, mais elle est partie il y a un moment.

- Tu crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- J'y étais, répliqua Harry, et je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Elle arrive, dit Sam en montrant l'entrée.

Hermione était devant les doubles portes de la grande salle et discutait avec Théodore Nott. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de retrouver ses amis. Ron, en les voyant avait plissé les yeux d'agacement et Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Salut Mione !

- Hello Harry ! Salut Ron…

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Bibliothèque.

- Harry y était mais il ne t'a pas vu ! Répliqua immédiatement Ron.

- La bibliothèque est grande, dit-elle seulement en se servant des brocolis à la vapeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Nott ?

- Oh, Ron ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ?

Harry, Lilian et Sam regardèrent tout de suite Ron, entendant sa réponse.

- Je… Je… C'est… Pour toi que je dis ça… Je m'inquiétais !

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

- Oui ! Après tout c'est un Serpentard ! Répliqua Ron.

Harry, Lilian et Sam retinrent difficilement un rire.

- Un Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione. Et ?

- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

Harry pouffa.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Tu discutes tout le temps avec Blaise ! Harry est tous les soirs collé à Malefoy…

- Hé ! S'exclama le survivant.

Lilian s'écroula de rire.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de discuter avec Théo ?

- Parce que c'est Théo, maintenant !

- Oui, Ronald ! En quoi ça te gêne !

- Oh, mais en rien ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux !

- Encore heureux !

- C'est électrique ce soir, dit Lilian.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Harry qui suivait la joute verbale.

- Il est jaloux, répliqua Sam.

- Non, c'est faux ! Dit Ron scandalisé. Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Oh que si, tu l'es, répliqua Sam en souriant.

Lilian lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête.

- De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi, il serait jaloux, reprit Hermione. Il a mit quatre ans à se rendre compte que j'étais une fille ! Donc mes histoires ne devraient pas l'intéresser et Ronny ne peut pas être jaloux de quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas !

Ron ne dit rien et Harry lui donna un coup de pied.

- Je ne te considère pas comme mon meilleur ami, Mione, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Harry sourit à Lilian et Sam se mit à rire.

- Et tu me considères comment ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. C'était une question piège. S'il répondait mal, Hermione pourrait lui en vouloir énormément et ça tout le monde le savait… Enfin, tout le monde sauf Ron, car il lui dit, tout sourire, qu'il la considérait comme une amie… Une simple amie. C'était exactement ces derniers mots. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils pensant très fort que Ronald Weasley avait la délicatesse et autant de sens morale qu'une cuillère à thé… Une SIMPLE cuillère à thé ! Harry secoua la tête, Sam étouffa un rire et Lilian soupira. Ron, lui, regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle foudroya Ron et sortit de la grande salle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant partir.

- Que c'était une simple amie, dit Lilian.

- Ben c'est vrai !

- Ron… Souffla Harry. Si Hermione était une simple amie, tu ne réagirais pas comme tu le fais, lorsqu'elle discute avec un autre garçon !

- Et je réagirai comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme nous, dit Sam. Simplement ! Et franchement ton argument sur les Serpentard…

Lilian pouffa.

- Quoi ?

- Heureusement que tu venais de dire que tu les appréciais, rappela Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit certain !

Ils soupirèrent bruyamment et Ron s'enferma dans un mutisme, bredouillant contre les Gryffondor qui ne comprenaient rien…

* * *

- On va en rester là, Potter ! Vous êtes partout dans ce château sauf dans cette salle ! Arrêtez de vous disperser ! Demain, je veux voir ICI et pas ailleurs ! Et par Merlin, faites le vide dans votre tête !

- Bien professeur !

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi encore Potter ? Souffla Rogue.

- J'ai… J'aimerai vous parler d'une chose…

Le professeur Rogue soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Je vous écoute, Potter.

- Hé bien… Il s'agit des jumeaux… Estéban et Lilian Black.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- Hé bien… Hum… Lilian m'a parlé d'une chose et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…

- Vous avez réfléchi ? Répliqua Rogue, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Harry serra les dents pour étouffer une réponse sarcastique.

- Oui… Dit-il en faisant un sourire crispé. Et je crois que vous pouvez les aider !

- Les aider ? Et à quel propos ?

- Lilian m'a dit qu'il arrivait à communiquer avec son frère par pensées.

- Et alors ?

- C'est un don précieux…

- Oui, en effet ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez m'en parler ? Il aurait été plus simple… Pour vous, d'en parler directement au professeur Dumbledore.

- Peut-être, mais sur le moment, vous me paraissiez la personne la plus qualifiée pour ça !

- Tiens donc !

- Oui, après tout, c'est vous qui m'enseigniez l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie.

- En effet… Mais sachez que j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper en dehors de mes cours, de gamins tel que vous ! Bref… Et pour VOS jumeaux…

Il le regarda et ricana.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire !

Il abaissa la tête et retourna à ses copies. Harry fronça les sourcils puis sortit. Il mit sa cape sur sa tête et monta jusqu'au septième étage, là où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Il était vingt-trois heures et il se demandait si Drago serait là. Après tout, ils avaient terminé leur compte-rendu et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se voir. Il trouva la porte matérialisée et la poussa. C'était toujours le même décor, toujours la même lumière, toujours la même chaleur. Il pénétra doucement dans le salon et le vit. Drago était allongé sur le canapé. Sa tête reposait délicatement sur l'accoudoir, ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage serein. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il le trouvait si beau, si charmant, si calme. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et le regarda longuement. Il portait un des pantalons noirs de l'école, une chemise blanche retroussée aux manches et sa cravate avait été desserrée. Il avait un petit côté négligé (qu'il n'avait jamais en public) qui le rendait magnifiquement irrésistible. Harry soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui… Et ça faisait déjà bien longtemps. Durant l'été, Harry l'avait entrevu et tout avait changé. Il était assis à la terrasse de Florent Fortarôme, un bouquin à la main. Il avait ses cheveux qui se balançaient au rythme du vent et Harry avait cru voir un ange. Ce n'était pas le Malefoy qu'il avait laissé à la fin de sa cinquième année, c'était Drago, tout simplement.

Ce dernier s'étira et bâilla. Il papillonna des cils et se tourna sur le côté. Il fixa Harry un moment avant de se frotter les yeux et de froncer les sourcils.

- Harry… Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Non… Je viens d'arriver, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Répondit le blond en se redressant.

Il s'étira et prit sa baguette sur la table basse. Il l'agita et une coupe de fruit apparut. Il prit un grain de raisin et le croqua.

- Alors Harry, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Le Gryffondor soupira avant de se redresser.

- Parle-moi de toi, Drago.

Le Serpentard sourit narquoisement.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'ai seize ans et je suis un Serpentard. Une autre question ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ta couleur préférée ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Dit-il en prenant un autre grain de raisin.

- Ton fruit préféré ?

- Le raisin, répondit Drago en le mettant dans sa bouche.

- Tes hobbies ?

- Le Quidditch, la chasse aux elfes de maison et le sexe !

- La chasse aux elfes ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Le but du jeu est de pourchasser un elfe dans tout le château, lorsqu'on l'a trouvé on peut soit le torturer, lui demander n'importe quoi ou encore lui donner des vêtements.

- Vous êtes malades !

- Quoi, c'est marrant !

- Mouais… Si tu le dis…

- Et que penses-tu du sexe, Potter ?

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche !

- Je ne fais pas ma sainte nitouche !

- Je suis sûr que tu es vierge !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ton côté chevaleresque… Justicier au grand cœur qui ne baise pas, mais qui fait l'amour… Et qui cherche la perle rare pour sauter le pas !

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ! Tu as déjà couché ? Qui était l'heureuse élue ?

- Tu ne le connais pas !

- LE ! Non… Tu es GAY !

Harry rougit brutalement.

- LE SURVIVANT EST GAY !

- Et alors ! Ça te pose un problème ?

- Oh non ! Répondit Drago en lui faisant une œillade subjective. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout… Au contraire !

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Je plaisante… Enfin peut-être… Ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien… Alors tu es gay… Hum… Intéressant… Tu as couché avec un moldu ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, donc je crois que j'ai le droit moi aussi de te poser des questions !

Harry soupira.

- Je suppose.

- Bien… Alors réponds !

- Oui, j'ai couché avec un moldu.

- Il s'appelait comment ?

- Jordan.

- C'était quand ?

- Cet été.

- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

Harry souffla.

- Blond… Les yeux bleus, assez musclés.

- Il était beau ?

- Oui…

- Tu l'as connu comment ?

- Je faisais souvent de longues promenades et… On s'est rencontré comme ça. Dans le parc près de chez mes moldus.

- Vous vous êtes plus tout de suite ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as su tout de suite que tu voulais aller plus loin… ?

- Oh non… On a beaucoup discuté… Il était amusant, plein de vie… Et j'avais besoin de ça… J'avais besoin d'oublier la guerre etc. On se voyait tous les jours dans le parc, on parlait pendant des heures… et un jour il m'a embrassé.

Drago grimaça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai répondu à son baiser… C'était la chose la plus incroyable, la plus bonne que je n'aie jamais eu… J'avais déjà embrassé une fille mais avec Jordan, c'était autre chose.

- Quand l'avez-vous fait ?

- La veille de mon départ chez les Weasley… Une sorte d'adieu…

- Romantique…

Harry sourit, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'était bien, c'est vrai.

- Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose.

- Ca te gêne ?

- Non… Mais je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu…

- Ok… Alors raconte moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ta première fois !

- Je ne préfère pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça n'avait rien de romantique !

- C'était avec qui ?

- Cordélia Watson, une amie de ma famille. J'avais trop bu, je lui ai fait du rentre dedans et on a couché ensemble, fin de l'histoire.

- Ce n'était pas bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux ensuite… Heureusement.

- Tu as couché avec beaucoup de personnes ?

- Quelques unes…

- Que des filles ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

- Non… J'ai aussi couché avec des garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas pareil…

- J'imagine.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, plongés dans leurs songes.

- Tu sais que Lilian aime bien Sam…

Drago sourit.

- J'ai cru le remarquer… Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve.

Il attrapa une pomme et commença à la dévorer.

- Sers-toi si tu veux, dit-il à Harry.

- Non merci… Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il ressent pour lui, continua Harry. Il l'aime bien et c'est réciproque d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais il n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer les marieuses, j'espère !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Avec le temps, il réussira à faire le premier pas, à part si Sam prend les devant !

- Tu as raison…

- Je sais ! Dit-il en souriant. Et en parlant des Black… Estéban a aussi le béguin pour quelqu'un !

- Kelly ?

- Exact ! Mais il est incapable de faire quoi que se soit !

- Timide, je suppose !

- Tu supposes bien ! Je me demande comment il va faire ?

- Il se décidera peut-être si quelqu'un tourne autour d'elle !

Drago fit un grand sourire.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait le rendre jaloux ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- J'en suis sûr ! Répondit Harry. Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne.

- Blaise ?

- Non, dit Harry, pas assez discret.

- Alors Théo !

- Non, lui j'en ai besoin pour Hermione…

- Pour Hermione ?

- Oui, elle discute beaucoup avec lui… Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, et Ron n'apprécie pas tellement !

- Donc tu veux rendre jaloux ton meilleur ami pour qu'il se décide à faire une déclaration à Hermione.

- Oui !

- hé bien Harry ! Tu m'épates ! Purement Serpentard, ce que tu veux faire !

- Je sais ! Dit-il en riant. Donc pour Kelly… Je crois que Seamus serait parfait.

- Seamus ? Tu plaisantes !

- Non !

- Il ne fera pas le poids ! Il lui faut un Serpentard qui a du caractère pour pouvoir la mater !

- Pourquoi pas toi, pendant qu'on y est !

- Je veux bien relever le défi, dit Drago en souriant.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Elle pourrait… tomber amoureuse de toi… Murmura-t-il.

- Elle est très jolie… Répliqua Drago en se caressant le menton. De longs cheveux bruns, une peau halée alors qu'il n'y a pas de soleil à Poudlard… Elle est divine.

- C'est bon, on a compris, répliqua Harry agacé.

- Je plaisante, Potter ! Bon, je sais ce qu'on va faire.

- Quoi ?

- On va quand même demander à Théo ! Il sera avec Kelly pendant la journée, Hermione pendant la soirée et on verra ce qu'il se passera !

- Si jamais, ils apprennent que ça vient de nous, on est mort !

- Ils ne le sauront jamais ! On est trop malin pour eux !

Drago se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Harry.

- Toi qui me reprochais de vouloir jouer les marieuses, dit Harry. C'est exactement ce que nous faisons !

- Oui, mais c'est pour eux qu'on le fait ! C'est… C'est purement par gentillesse !

- Bien sûr…

- Si, Harry ! Pendant qu'on y est… Si on arrangeait un coup entre Clara et Tony…

- Sucette ? Avec Tony ? T'es dingue !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago. Ils iraient bien ensemble !

- Elle est délurée comme fille, trop folle pour être avec Tony !

- Mais Harry… Les opposés s'attirent, tu ne savais pas ! Regarde autour de toi ! Ron et Hermione, Sam et Lilian, Estéban et Kelly…

- Je suis d'accord pour Ron et Hermione, mais pas pour les autres ! Sam et Lilian ont un caractère assez semblable… Bon Lilian semble timide en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour, mais autrement ils se ressemblent assez ! Pareil, pour Estéban et Kelly. Tu ne les as pas observés ?

- Si bien sûr, quand ils sont à côté, ils ont à peu près les mêmes gestes ou attitudes… On dirait qu'ils ont vécu toute leur vie ensemble !

- Tu vois… Les opposés ne sont pas forcément attirés l'un par l'autre…

- J'ai un autre exemple !

- Qui ?

- Toi et moi…

- On n'est pas un couple ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oui, mais on fonctionne presque pareil ! Regarde… On est tout le temps ensemble…

- Pas tout le temps !

- Oui, mais on passe du temps ensemble ! Toi, tu es calme…

- Toi excité ?

- Non pas excité ! Je ne suis pas excité ! N'importe quoi !

- Bref… Répliqua Harry. Tu es narcissique !

- Narcissique ?

- Oui !

- Hé ! Tu viens de me briser le cœur, tu sais !

Harry pouffa.

- Je suis un Gryffondor et tout le monde m'aime, continua-t-il en riant.

- Et moi un Serpentard et tout le monde me déteste !

- Pourtant on s'entend bien, dit Harry.

- Tu vois ! Dit Drago tout sourire. On est fait pour s'entendre !

- Ouais… De bons amis !

- En plus tu auras besoin de soutient dans la dure tâche qui nous attend !

- Quelle tâche ?

- Les mettre tous ensemble !

- On va s'ennuyer après, répliqua Harry.

- On restera ensemble, dit Drago, on se tiendra compagnie mutuellement !

Harry sourit.

- Ouais… tu as raison !

- Donc tu es d'accord pour Tony et Clara ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Il faut qu'on case Pansy…

- Avec toi, dit Harry en souriant narquoisement.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Beurk !

- Elle t'aime tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais ! Et franchement, c'est chiant.

- J'imagine… Mais que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être le tombeur de l'école !

Drago grimaça.

- Qui voudrait d'elle… Peut-être ton ami Londubat !

- T'es dingue ! Laisse Neville en dehors de tout ça !

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il ferait un couple parfait !

- Tu dis ça pour te débarrasser d'elle !

- Bon c'est vrai, mais penses-y ! Il n'y a pas plus opposé que ces deux là !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Neville est un Gryffondor et Miss Parkinson ne voudra jamais être avec lui !

- J'en fais mon affaire !

- Je n'ai pas dit oui !

Drago soupira.

- Tu veux qu'elle reste collée à mes souliers jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Elle va te pourrir la vie, Potter, parce que je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle !

- Et alors ! Tu crois qu'elle me fait peur ?

- Non… mais…

- Je m'en fiche de Parkinson… Et si je peux la faire devenir folle en restant avec toi, je le ferai ! Je serai ton garde du corps, dit-il en riant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Super, le héros national, rien que pour moi !

- Et tu devrais en être heureux !

- Oh, mais je suis flatté, dit-il ironique. Harry Potter protecteur de l'héritier Malefoy ! Super !

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Quand commençons-nous ?

- Demain ! J'irai parler à Théo et toi… Tu feras en sorte que Lilian se décoince !

- Ok, chef !

* * *

- Merci de me recevoir, professeur.

- Asseyez-vous, Severus. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Il s'agit de Potter… Enfin plutôt d'une chose qu'il m'a dit.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il m'a parlé de ses fils…

Dumbledore se redressa et s'accouda sur la table devant lui.

- D'après lui, Lilian et Estéban auraient certains dons, non négligeables.

- Quelles sortes ?

- Télépathiques, professeur.

- Très intéressant, répondit Dumbledore. Qu'a-t-il dit clairement ?

- Il m'a dit que Lilian lui avait confié qu'il avait un don de télépathie avec son frère… Et il aimerait que je les aide à les développer.

- C'est une brillante idée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Mais professeur… Nous ne savons pas si c'est juste !

- Ce sont des enfants très spéciaux… Je l'ai senti la première fois que je les ai vus ! N'oubliez pas que ce sont les héritiers de Harry et de Drago !

- Je ne l'oublie pas, répondit Rogue en grimaçant.

- Ils ont un don pour la télépathie… C'est déjà une chose incroyable et rare ! Il y a souvent une complicité entre jumeaux, mais eux…

- Ils ne le sont pas vraiment, finit Rogue.

- Que voulez vous dire, Severus ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Estéban serait né le premier, le 14 mars et Lilian quelques heures plus tard… Que s'est-il passé ? Drago les a portés tous les deux ou encore Potter ?

- Vous me posez une colle… Je ne sais pas…

- Je veux bien m'en occuper… Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si je dois aussi me charger de Potter.

- Je prendrai en charge les cours de Harry… Je vous donne carte blanche pour les jumeaux. Faites un bilan complet ! Je veux savoir jusqu'où, nous pouvons les pousser !

- Très bien… Je les convoquerai demain.

* * *

Le jeudi matin était consacré à la défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Cambridge. Il avait oublié l'idée de les séparer en groupe distinct et travaillait sur les sortilèges simples de bouclier. Autant dire que Harry s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, puisque les sorts montrés étaient d'une facilité déconcertante et qu'il les connaissait depuis longtemps. Il s'installa en fond de salle et regarda Estéban lancer un stupefix sur son frère qui le repoussa en formant un dôme autour de lui. Ça avait l'air si simple pour eux, qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu leur professeur de défense… Monsieur Rettop. Il souffla et s'installa sur le sol. Il continuait à regarder ses camarades lorsque le professeur l'interpella.

- Vous vous ennuyez, Monsieur Potter ?

- Heu… Non…

- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas les exercices alors ?

- Je les ai fais…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez !

- Oui, j'aimerai assez ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le survivant, qu'il faut négliger mes cours !

- Je ne néglige pas vos cours ! Mais je connais déjà ces sorts !

- Il faut les maîtriser complètement !

- Vous croyez que j'aurais survécu à Voldemort, si je ne maîtrisais pas un simple protégo ?

Cambridge grimaça.

- Arrêtez avec ce ton, monsieur Potter !

Harry soupira.

- Montez sur l'estrade !

Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et monta. Cambridge alla le rejoindre et tendit sa baguette.

- Nous allons faire un duel, Monsieur Potter ! Vous sentez-vous d'attaque ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se mit en position et attendit. Les élèves se mirent de chaque côté pour mieux voir le duel.

- A trois ! Un… Deux… Trois ! Stupéfix !

- Protégo !

Le bouclier apparut devant lui et le sort s'écrasa sur celui-ci, faisant un grand bruit. Harry enchaîna avec un sortilège de désarmement puis pétrifia son professeur sous les applaudissements des élèves.

- Je crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'un nouveau prof, dit Blaise.

- Oui, dit Théo.

- Demandons au vieux fou, répliqua Drago. Il doit faire quelque chose !

- Si Cambridge est là, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre professeur de libre ! Répondit Harry.

- Lupin doit bien l'être, répliqua Drago.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est à cause des Serpentard, qu'il a été viré ! Affirma Lavande.

- Hé… C'est les parents qui ont envoyé des lettres, se justifia Pansy.

- Il a démissionné, répliqua Harry.

- Mais c'est un loup-garou ! Dit Crabbe.

- Et alors, répondit Ron. Toi, tu es bien un scrout sans cervelle et on te laisse étudier !

- Très drôle, Weasley, dit Blaise en riant. Un scrout sans cervelle, mort de rire !

- Bref, on ne peut rien y faire, donc Harry, réveille Cambridge ! Dit Hermione.

- Non, laissons-le comme ça, dit Kelly en souriant.

- Ouais ! Partons tous, il se réveillera bien assez tôt ! Répliqua Blaise.

- Et s'il se plaint, c'est moi qui serais renvoyé, répondit Harry.

- Dumbledore ne te virera pas, affirma Drago.

- Allez, on a d'autres choses à faire, répliqua Blaise.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- Heu…

- Super la réponse, dit Estéban.

- On s'en fiche, on ira faire un tour dans le parc ! Dit Blaise.

- Il pleut, fit remarquer Sucette.

- Hé bien, allons squatter une salle commune ! Répliqua Drago.

- Vous ne croyez sûrement pas qu'on va vous montrer l'accès de la tour des Gryffondor, dit Pavarti.

- On n'a qu'à aller dans la tour du nord, dit Tony. Vous y êtes déjà venus !

- On ne va pas laisser Cambridge comme ça ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Mais il est nul, répliqua Millicent. On perd notre temps avec lui !

- Mais…

- Oh, allez Mione, dit Ron. On va s'amuser !

- Je te signale qu'on est préfet et…

- Nous aussi on est préfet, je te rappelle, répondit Drago.

- Mais…

- Bon, il faut se décider ! C'est soit tout le monde, soit personne ! Dit Kelly.

- Et c'est moi qui vais ramasser ! Répondit Harry.

- Mais non ! Il ne va pas aller se vanter d'avoir été pétrifié par un de ses élèves ! Dit Drago sûr de lui.

- Il n'a pas tord, répondit Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pensa tout haut Neville qui rougit lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Vous voyez, dit Hermione en montrant Neville. Il y en a au moins un qui pense correctement.

- Dit plutôt que tu as la trouille, Granger, répliqua Pansy.

- La trouille de quoi ? Sécher les cours, c'est vraiment un acte valeureux !

- Exactement !

- Peut-être pour toi Parkinson !

- Bon que faisons-nous ? Demanda Estéban.

- Votons, dit Seamus. Sachant que s'il y a une majorité, on devra tous s'y plier !

- D'accord, répliqua Drago. Alors qui est pour laisser Cambridge dans les limbes de l'oublie et partir s'éclater ailleurs ?

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main.

- Deux, quatre, six… dix, treize ! Dit Drago en souriant. Nous sommes vingt-et-un donc on a la majorité !

Hermione grogna.

- Allons-y ! Dit-il en récupérant ses affaires !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Harry.

- Allez Potter, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, répondit Drago en le tirant de l'estrade. Va chercher ton sac, on bouge !

Harry descendit et alla chercher ses affaires. Les élèves peu convaincus prirent leurs sacs puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

- On doit faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, dit Estéban.

- Avec deux lourdauds comme Crabbe et Goyle, on est mal parti, dit Seamus.

Dean et Neville pouffèrent.

- Allons-y ! Dit Drago. Je passe devant avec Potter, on vous fera signe si on voit quelqu'un !

Ils acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Harry et Drago marchèrent côte à côte, faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour éviter que les autres professeurs et élèves ne les entendent. Ils arrivèrent à un premier croisement et Harry fit signe aux autres d'avancer. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à arriver devant les gargouilles qui cachaient le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry s'arrêta et regarda le couloir, Rusard et miss Teigne étaient là, marchant tranquillement. Il pâlit brutalement, regardant Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On se cache, bien sûr !

Ils firent de grands signes à leurs camarades pour qu'ils se cachent et Harry et Drago se précipitèrent dans le premier placard qu'ils trouvèrent. C'était un placard à balais et ils devaient se coller l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir tenir à l'intérieur. Drago avait le dos plaqué sur le torse de Harry et avait du mal à contenir sa respiration. Les mains du Gryffondor tenaient fermement les bras de Drago pour l'empêcher de bouger. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées lorsqu'ils entendirent Rusard parler à sa chatte.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose ma belle ?

La chatte miaula et Rusard s'approcha dangereusement du placard. Drago commença à faire des soubresauts (démontrant son envie d'éternuer) et Harry plaqua ses doigts sous son nez au moment où il allait exploser. La catastrophe fut évitée de peu et Drago remercia Merlin. Harry le tira davantage vers lui.

- Si la porte s'ouvre, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je le stupefixerai ! D'accord ? Drago hocha la tête. Leurs respirations étaient toujours aussi irrégulières, les pas de Rusard continuaient à se faire entendre et Harry sortit sa baguette. Il encercla la taille de Drago avec ses mains, provoquant un sursaut de la part du Serpentard.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il immédiatement.

- Je peux les enlever, si tu préfères, répondit Harry qui se sentait rougir.

- Non ! Dit-il trop rapidement. Enfin… Ca ne me gêne pas.

Harry soupira envoyant son air chaud dans le cou du Serpentard qui se sentit défaillir.

« Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible » Se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- PEEVES ! Hurla Rusard.

Il partit en courrant dans la direction opposée pour la plus grande joie de Harry et Drago. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, le Serpentard étant toujours dans les bras du survivant. Il sentit une nouvelle fois un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et les battements du cœur de Harry. Il plaça ses mains sur celle du Gryffondor et les tapota.

- Tu peux me lâcher, je crois, dit-il enfin.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisante, murmura-t-il à Drago le faisant trembler, enfin peut-être.

Drago se retourna et plongea ses yeux argentés dans le regard de Harry.

- Répète ça en me regardant dans les yeux !

Harry déglutit difficilement et s'humidifia les lèvres, donnant à Drago une vision, plus qu'érotique. Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses lèvres. Il était comme hypnotisé par elles et sentit un souffle sur les siennes. Il se rapprocha dangereusement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Les mains de Harry étaient à présent sur ses hanches. Ils se frôlèrent…

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Harry retrouva immédiatement ses esprits. Il lâcha Drago et se passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois qu'ils nous cherchent.

Drago soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

- Allons-y…

Il se recula puis se retourna. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit avec Harry.

- On est là !

Les élèves étaient comme excités en les voyant.

- C'était génial, dit Kelly. On était caché derrière les armures et heureusement que Peeves est arrivé !

- Vous étiez tous derrière des armures ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, dit Estéban.

- Sauf Crabbe et Goyle, qui se sont cachés… Commença Blaise.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Drago.

Ils se retournèrent tous et ne trouvèrent aucune trace des deux garçons.

- Ils sont toujours cachés ! Dit sucette.

- VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ DANS CETTE SALLE ! Hurla la voix trop bien connue du professeur Rogue.

- Merde, dit Kelly. Oups ! Désolée…

- C'est Rogue ! Répliqua Hermione plus que pâle.

- Il a trouvé Crabbe et Goyle, dit Blaise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Fuyons ! Dit Harry. Si jamais il nous attrape, on est bon pour une détention !

Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la tour où vivaient les jumeaux. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et s'affalèrent dans les canapés, le souffle court.

- On va se faire renvoyer, dit Hermione. Et tout ça c'est de votre faute !

- On ne va pas se faire virer, dit Drago. Enfin j'espère !

Estéban commença à pouffer puis à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Pansy.

- Aucune idée, répondit son frère.

- Les nerfs qui lâchent, répliqua Drago.

- Je… Je crois que je me souviendrai de ça toute ma vie, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires. D'abord Harry stupéfie Cambridge…

- Ensuite on décide de partir de son cours, continua Blaise.

- On se cache derrière des armures pour ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard ! Dit Ron.

- Et Crabbe et Goyle se font attraper par Rogue, dit Seamus en riant. Mémorable !

Ils se mirent à rire eux aussi, imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire leur professeur de potion en les découvrant dans cette salle. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu, l'euphorie retombant doucement.

- Je me demande ce que Rogue faisait là-bas, dit Millicent.

- Aucune idée, répliqua Seamus.

- Imaginez qu'il nous cherchait ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Drago.

- Peut-être qu'en voyant votre pitoyable professeur de défense pétrifié et sans élèves, je me suis posé certaines questions ! Dit une voix froide derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

Rogue se trouvait devant le tableau, les bras croisés et l'œil étincelant.

- Fermez la bouche, Londubat ! Dit-il sèchement. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en les foudroyant du regard, levez-vous et suivez-moi !

Il se retourna en faisant voltiger ses robes et sortit de la salle. Les élèves grimacèrent tous et se levèrent dans un bel ensemble.

- On est mort, dit Seamus.

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute, répliqua Hermione. On va se faire renvoyer !

Ils sortirent de la tour Nord et marchèrent silencieusement derrière Rogue. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant midi et les élèves des autres classes sortirent de leurs classes. Ils regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les sixièmes années suivrent le professeur de potion, d'un pas lent et la mine déconfite. Ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles du bureau de Dumbledore et montèrent lentement. Le directeur était assis derrière sa table, devant lui, une vingtaine de chaises avait été placée, n'attendant que les élèves. Crabbe et Goyle étaient bien entendu déjà présents, ainsi que le professeur Cambridge qui avait l'air très en colère et le professeur McGonagall qui les regardait les lèvres pincées. Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible du bureau. Drago s'installa à côté de lui, Estéban à sa droite et Lilian à la gauche d'Harry. Les autres prirent place et attendirent que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant un à un les élèves devant lui.

Ils baissèrent les yeux, fuyant le regard du directeur.

- Moi, je peux vous le dire ! Répliqua Cambridge hors de lui. Potter m'a figé et ils en ont profité pour sécher mon cours !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, répliqua Harry.

- Alors je t'écoute, dit Dumbledore calmement.

- Nous avons fait un duel et je l'ai pétrifié, dit-il en grimaçant, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as pétrifié ton professeur, répliqua Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui… Uniquement parce que c'était un duel ! Se défendit Harry.

- Je vois… Et ensuite ? Vous avez décidé de partir ? Répliqua Dumbledore.

Un brouhaha se leva immédiatement. Les explications fusant dans toute la pièce. Dumbledore leva les mains et le silence revint.

- Un à la fois, dit-il.

- On a décidé de partir, dit Drago, car ce cours ne nous sert à rien.

Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent.

- Normal, répliqua Cambridge, de la part d'un futur mangemort.

- JE NE SERAI JAMAIS UN MANGEMORT ! Cria Drago en se levant. VOUS ETES INCOMPETENT ET VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE DE PRETENDRE LE CONTRAIRE !

- Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! Dit Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est la vérité, continua-t-il en se rasseyant. Potter l'a stupéfié sans problème, je l'ai aussi fait, ainsi que Tony ! Plusieurs d'entre nous, ont réussi à le désarmer facilement et vous voulez qu'il nous enseigne quelque chose ?

- Il est aussi compétent qu'Ombrage, dit une voix perdue dans l'assemblée.

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent.

- De quel droit… Commença Cambridge.

- Du calme, s'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore. Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable ! Et vous serez puni en conséquence ! Maintenant, vous allez présenter, TOUS, des excuses écrites à votre professeur ! Ensuite avec vos directeurs de maisons, nous aviserons…

- On va être renvoyé ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Non, répliqua McGonagall, mais quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous…

Elle foudroya tous les Gryffondor.

- Vous allez regretter d'être toujours ici ! Pour commencer, j'enlève vingt points par élèves ! Allez déjeuner !

Les Gryffondor se levèrent et passèrent la porte sans un regard à leur directrice. Ils attendirent les Serpentard qui arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Vingt points aussi, répliqua Drago en grimaçant. Rogue avait l'air furieux ! Je crois qu'on va en baver jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Ils soupirèrent puis marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Comment nous a-t-il trouvé ? Demanda Sucette. Il avait une chance sur un million de nous trouver dans la tour… Hé ! Crabbe ! Goyle !

- Il nous a forcé, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Vous nous avez vendu ! S'écria Drago. Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?

- C'est évident, répliqua Ron.

- Si on ne lui disait pas où vous étiez, il allait nous coller à vie ! Se défendit Crabbe.

- Bande d'idiots ! Comment allait-il faire pour vous coller en dehors de Poudlard ! S'exclama Drago.

Ils firent une moue stupide qui énerva encore plus le Serpentard.

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas vous lacérer sur place ! Allez ! Avancez !

Il les poussa et entra en compagnie de ses amis dans la grande salle. Tout le monde les regardait, ce demandant ce qui avait pu énerver le Serpentard. Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Hermione.

- Que va nous faire McGonagall ? Demanda Sam.

- Nous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répliqua Ron qui regardait la table des professeurs. Ils ne sont toujours pas là…

- Ils doivent se demander comment nous pourrir la vie, répliqua Seamus. On aurait jamais du écouter ces Serpentard !

- Je vous l'avais dit ! S'exclama Hermione. Mais personne ne m'a écouté !

- Comme d'habitude, murmura Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

- Vaut mieux en rire… Répliqua Harry.

- Tu riras moins quand elle nous donnera des parchemins à remplir, répondit Hermione.

Harry grimaça ainsi que Ron.

Le repas se termina sans encombre et les sixièmes années allèrent rejoindre leur cours de potion, ne se pressant pas plus que d'habitude. Rogue leur ordonna d'entrer et sourit méchamment.

- Bien, dit-il, pour cette heure de potion, vous me rédigerez un essai sur la potion d'allégresse ! Bien entendu, il sera noté ! Allez-y !

Ils se mirent au travail, maudissant leur professeur ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. L'heure passa à une vitesse folle et ils furent congédiés par Rogue comme des malpropres. Le cours qui les attendait, allait sans doute se passer de la même manière. Il avait une double leçon de métamorphose et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. En effet, le professeur McGonagall, leur parla pendant une demi-heure de leur attitude plus que méprisable, à l'égard de ce pauvre professeur Cambridge, avant de commencer son cours. A la fin des deux heures, elle leur demanda un double parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur les animagus. Ils grimacèrent tous, avant de se réjouir de la fin de la journée. Les jumeaux furent retenus par le professeur qui voulait leur dire un mot.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, dès que possible, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Estéban.

- Vous verrez une fois sur place, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Estéban fronça les sourcils puis quitta la classe avec son frère. Sam, Kelly, Tony et Clara les attendaient dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Sam.

- On est convoqué chez Dumbledore, répondit Lilian. On doit y aller ! On se voit plus tard !

Il tira son frère et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'installèrent lorsque le professeur le leur permis.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répliqua Estéban.

- Je présume… Je vous ai fait demander pour éclaircir certaines choses.

- On vous écoute, dit Lilian.

- J'aimerai connaître le mystère de votre naissance, dit-il en souriant.

- Le mystère ? Demanda Estéban.

- Oui… Qui vous a mit au monde ?

- Moi c'est mon père Harry, répliqua Estéban.

- Et moi mon père Drago, dit Lilian.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je vois…

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta à la fenêtre où la pluie tombait toujours et regarda au dehors.

- Bien, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Estéban.

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir.

- J'aimerais que vous suiviez des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous avez certaines capacités et j'aimerai que vous les développiez… Nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous allez rester ici… Donc il faut prendre les devants.

- Qu'allons-nous apprendre ? Demanda Estéban.

- A contrôler votre don de télépathie… Nous allons aussi vous faire passer des tests de complicités… et enfin voir si vous êtes ubiquistes.

- Ubiquiste ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Lilian.

- Si vous avez un don pour cette matière, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a aucun cas de ce genre, dit Lilian.

- Si… On en a répertorié trois… Qu'elle est votre réponse ?

- Je suis d'accord, répliqua aussitôt Estéban. Ça doit être intéressant !

- Et vous Lilian ?

- D'accord, dit-il. Quand commençons-nous ?

- Ce soir, répliqua Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue vous attend à vingt heures dans son bureau.

- Il ne donnait pas des cours à Harry ? Demanda Estéban.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry… Je me charge de votre père.

Il leur fit un sourire bienveillant et après avoir discuté quelques minutes de plus, les jumeaux retournèrent dans leur tour.

Chez les Gryffondor, les rires fusaient dans toute la pièce. Seamus et Dean racontaient leur mésaventure, captivant tout leurs amis. Harry reçu même plusieurs félicitations de la part d'élèves de septièmes années qui pensaient exactement la même chose qu'eux, à savoir que Cambridge était un professeur incompétent. Harry s'isola à une table avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'un élève de troisième année entra et s'approcha d'eux.

- Oui ?

- Le directeur m'a remit ce mot pour toi, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry le remercia et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il parcoura le parchemin rapidement puis le mit dans sa poche.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dumbledore prendra en charge mon entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée. Je verrai bien ce soir.

- Rogue va peut-être en mission, dit Ginny.

- Peut-être… Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important, dit-il. On doit finir les devoirs de métamorphose.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail.

La soirée avança rapidement. Harry alla trouver le professeur Dumbledore, pendant que les jumeaux descendaient dans les cachots pour assister à leur premier cours avec Rogue. Ils soufflèrent puis frappèrent à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit une voix derrière la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et s'immobilisèrent devant Rogue. Il leur fit un sourire narquois puis se leva.

- Ils sembleraient que vous ayez certains dons, dit-il froidement, je suis là pour vérifier ces dires. Donc j'espère que je ne perds pas mon temps !

- Toujours aussi sévère, murmura Estéban à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non… rien…

- Bon, pour commencer vous allez vous asseoir, dit Rogue. Estéban installez-vous, sur la chaise près du mur et vous Lilian en face, sur l'autre chaise.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent et s'assirent.

- Je vais d'abord voir comment vous gérez la télépathie, dit-il en faisant apparaître deux parchemins. Sur ces feuilles, il y a des mots inscrits. Bien entendu, ils sont différents. Bon, Estéban vous penserez au premier mot, et votre frère devra le dire à haute voix, d'accord ?

- Oui, dit-il.

Rogue leur donna les parchemins et s'installa à son bureau.

- Commencez !

Estéban lu le premier mot et chercha à capter les pensées de son frère.

« Culture »

- Culture, répliqua Lilian.

Il regarda le professeur qui acquiesça.

- A vous, Lilian.

« Polynectar »

- Polynectar, répondit son frère.

- Continuez avec les phrases.

« La potion d'allégresse devient instable avec trop de Bulbobules. »

- Ah bon , dit Estéban tout haut.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne savais pas que la potion d'allégresse devenait instable si on ajoutait trop de Bulbobules.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Continuez, Monsieur Black !

Lilian pouffa et son frère lui tira la langue.

« Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur tonton Sévy ! » Pensa Estéban.

Lilian sourit.

« Peut-être le fait de nous appeler Black ! »

« C'est moins embêtant que de nous appeler Potter-Malefoy ! »Répliqua Estéban.

- J'attends ! Fit remarquer Rogue.

« C'est quoi la phrase, Estéban ! »

« Le bonheur est dans le pré ! »

« Quoi ? »

« La potion de rapetissement est efficace à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent. »

- La potion de rapetissement est efficace à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent, dit Lilian.

Il acquiesça de nouveau et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Rogue ne décide de changer.

- Bon maintenant, nous allons voir les sorts. Levez-vous !

Ils se mirent en face de leur professeur et attendirent.

- Sur les parchemins que vous avez, sont inscrits plusieurs sorts et j'aimerais que vous les effectuiez. On procède de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Commencez Estéban.

« Domus ».

- Domus, s'écria Lilian.

Un dôme l'encercla immédiatement. Rogue retourna s'asseoir et commença à reprendre des notes.

- C'est bon, à vous.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

- Wingardium Leviosa, s'écria Estéban en pointant sa baguette sur son frère.

Le jet l'atteignit et il fut soulevé du sol rapidement.

- Super, Estéban ! Répliqua Lilian.

Estéban sourit puis annula le sort. Lilian s'écroula par terre, poussant un juron.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention !

- Désolé, frangin !

Il se redressa se frottant le derrière puis regarda Rogue.

- On continue ?

- Comment marche votre télépathie ?

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas, répondit Estéban.

- On n'a pas besoin de concentration, répliqua son frère, ça vient quand j'ai envie de dire quelque chose à Estéban.

- Où des fois, il n'en a pas forcément envie, mais je les capte quand même. Je peux intercepter ses pensées, ses émotions… ses sentiments.

- Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de contacts visuels.

- Non, répliqua Lilian.

- D'accord… Répondit Rogue, toujours en notant sur son parchemin. Avez-vous des capacités quelconques…

- Un jour Lilian a changé une moldue en citrouille, dit Estéban en souriant.

- En citrouille, vous m'en direz tant !

Estéban pouffa.

- C'était quand ? Demanda Rogue.

- Il y a cinq ans, répondit Lilian.

- Il y a cinq ans ? Demanda le professeur. Vous aviez dix ans ?

- Oui…

- Bien…

Il nota encore sur son bloc note.

- Je crois que le professeur McGonagall voudrait bien voir ça, dit-il en souriant. Autre chose ?

- Heu… On n'a pas besoin de notre baguette pour faire la plupart des sortilèges, répliqua Estéban.

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je peux avoir une démonstration ? Demanda Rogue, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Estéban regarda le bureau de Rogue et fit un signe de main comme s'il appelait le parchemin du professeur. Il se souleva et alla rejoindre sa main. Il fit un grand sourire au professeur qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose, dit Lilian.

Estéban haussa les épaules puis reposa le parchemin sur la table.

- Vous avez ce don aussi, Lilian ?

- Il en fait depuis qu'il a dix ans, répliqua Estéban. Il a transformé la moldue sans baguette, tu sais !

- Vous me tutoyez ? Répliqua Rogue peu heureux de ce genre de familiarité.

- Désolé… Dit-il rapidement. L'habitude…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez déjà essayé les projections astrales ?

- Non, dit Lilian. C'est de la magie noire !

- Une branche entre les deux, dirons-nous, répliqua Rogue. Bien, à partir de demain, vous viendrez tous les soirs dans mon bureau. Nous apprendrons les projections astrales, ce sera l'introduction à l'ubiquité. D'accord ?

- Bien professeur.

- Pour l'heure vous pouvez partir. A demain.

- Merci professeur, au revoir, dit Lilian.

- Salut, oncle Sévy, répliqua Estéban en sortant du bureau.

Rogue se crispa en entendant le surnom ridicule. Il n'y avait que Drago qui l'appelait comme ça, et il était sûr que ces deux là étaient bien ses enfants.

* * *

- Excuse-moi Sam, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr, assied-toi !

Kelly s'installa sur le sofa à coté de Sam, qui avait un livre de potion dans les bras.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas évident à dire… C'est à propos de Lilian.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Rien… Enfin… Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- C'est vrai ? Répliqua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Oui… Mais j'aimerai savoir exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je ne veux pas me mêler de choses qui ne me regardent pas, mais Lilian est un de mes amis les plus chers… Je le considère comme étant de ma famille…

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Si tu es sincère…

- Je le suis, je te rassure, répondit Sam en souriant. Je le trouve lumineux, doux, sensible… Je suis profondément attaché à lui. Ce n'est pas une lubie, je te rassure ! J'ai toujours été dans son ombre, attendant qu'il me remarque.

- Il l'a fait, confirma Kelly. Il a les yeux brillant quand il te regarde. Tu sais… Ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Il vit dans une famille qui baigne dans l'amour. La preuve de ce sentiment est simple à voir, nous avons les jumeaux ! Trouver quelqu'un qu'il aimera, d'un amour aussi fort que celui de ses parents, représente un challenge !

- Je ne peux pas promettre, qu'il sera aussi fort, mais je l'aime, c'est certain. Je l'aime depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, répliqua Kelly avec un grand sourire. Vous formerez un beau couple, c'est sûr !

- Si on franchit le premier cap !

- Oh… Tu sais Lilian est un peu comme Harry niveau sentiment… Il prendra son temps et ne fera probablement rien tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr de lui ! Mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, prendre les devants !

- Tu crois ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu devrais en faire autant avec Estéban.

- Quoi ?

Kelly rougit brutalement.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, tu sais !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il t'aime énormément.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il passe son temps à te regarder, à sourire lorsque ton visage s'illumine… Tu lui es précieuse et je crois qu'il serait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour toi !

Kelly soupira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sam en posant son bouquin et en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

- Je… Je suis bouleversée… Estéban m'a toujours considéré comme son amie… Je pensais que je serai toujours sa Kelly de Barcarès, avec qui il faisait les quatre cent coups !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si au contraire, je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Mais…

- Mais ? L'encouragea Sam.

- Mais… Ce n'est qu'une passade… Pour lui.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sam en souriant.

Il lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule et Kelly posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, les Potter-Malefoy ont une façon de fonctionner assez différente des gens normaux.

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder leurs pères, continua-t-il, ils sont tout le temps ensemble, mais ils mettront des mois à se rendre compte qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre d'une manière peu orthodoxe.

- C'est vrai, dit Kelly.

- Donc tu dois te dire que c'est la même chose pour leurs fils !

- Tu as raison !

- Tu dis qu'Estéban te considère comme une amie, moi je soutiens le contraire ! Il t'aime et si tu veux qu'il fasse le premier pas… Hé bien… Soit tu attends comme moi avec Lilian, ou bien tu prends les devants ! Tu l'attrapes dans une salle vide et tu l'embrasses sauvagement.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça !

- Hé bien… Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Tu ne fais pas d'allusion… Et tu l'emmènes chez Madame Piedodu !

- Mouais… On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, Sam.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire.

- C'est ça de tomber amoureux des Potter-Malefoy ! Dit-il avec philosophie.

Elle soupira et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs pensées tournées vers deux garçons si semblable.

Le tableau pivota. Les jumeaux qui étaient en pleine discussion, se figèrent devant la vision que leur offrait la salle commune.

« Sam et Kelly… » Pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Le cœur de Lilian se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il serra les dents et les poings pour ne surtout pas s'énerver. Estéban, lui, laissa échapper sa colère. Des vagues de magies commencèrent à scintiller autour de lui, faisant sursauter Kelly et Sam. Ils se levèrent et firent face aux deux anges. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et les regardèrent attentivement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Dit Estéban d'une voix froide, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de Drago.

- Comment ça ce que l'on faisait ? Demanda Kelly.

- Oui… Dans les bras l'un de l'autre… On dérange ? Répliqua encore Estéban.

- On discutait, répondit Sam, fixant Lilian. On ne faisait rien d'autre !

Un vase qui se trouvait sur la table basse près de Sam, se brisa. Ils reculèrent davantage.

- Estéban calme-toi, répliqua Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony.

Il venait de sortir de sa chambre en compagnie de Clara et ils regardaient avec des yeux ronds les jumeaux (très énervés) puis Kelly et Sam, qui semblaient ne rien comprendre.

- Je suis PARFAITEMENT CALME ! S'exclama Estéban. J'attends juste une réponse ! Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Hein ? Fit Kelly et Clara en même temps.

Lilian se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux puis s'avança vers sa chambre.

- Attends ! Répliqua Sam en lui attrapant le bras.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Il retira son bras et se tourna vers son frère.

« Estéban arrête ! » Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il le regarda et sa magie se calma aussitôt. Il foudroya Kelly puis Sam et alla rejoindre Lilian. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Tony. C'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça !

- J'en sais rien, dit Kelly. Je discutais avec Sam… Et Estéban s'est énervé !

- Tu discutais seulement ? Demanda Clara. D'après Estéban vous êtes ensemble !

- On n'est pas ensemble ! S'exclama Sam. On était assis sur le canapé… On discutait, rien d'autre !

- C'est aux jumeaux qu'il faut le dire ! Répliqua sucette.

- Ils sont plus têtus que des mules ! Dit Kelly hors d'elle. Il va me le payer !

Elle alla devant leur porte et se mit à tambouriner comme une folle.

- Il me fait une crise de jalousie ! Dit-elle en frappant encore. Estéban ! Estéban ! Ouvre-moi cette foutue porte ou je te promets que je l'explose ! Pour qui il se prend !

Elle frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à elle s'ouvre enfin. Estéban la regarda avec un regard froid, digne d'un Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ! Dit-elle en le poussant. Tu viens et tu me cris dessus comme une malpropre et tu me demandes CE QUE JE VEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? CHEZ VOUS !

- Kelly, calme-toi, dit Sam qui était arrivée près d'elle.

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! Dit-elle faisant explosée une carafe d'eau. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME REPROCHES ?

- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! Cria Estéban.

Lilian qui était sur son lit, s'approcha de son frère.

- DIS-MOI CLAIREMENT CE QUE J'AI FAIT !

- TU TE BECOTAIS SUR LE CANAPE AVEC SAM ! VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

- JE NE FAISAIS RIEN AVEC LUI ! ET MEME SI JE LE FAISAIS, QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE ! ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE À CE QUE JE SACHE !

- Elle marque un point, dit Clara.

Estéban la foudroya du regard. Il se calma et fit un sourire narquois.

- Exact, dit-il. On n'est pas ensemble.

Il serra les dents, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

- Lilian… Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sam en se triturant les doigts.

Lilian regarda son frère qui était assis sur son lit et sortit de la chambre.

- Kelly, dit-il. Va lui parler.

Il soupira puis suivit Sam jusqu'à sa chambre. Kelly entra dans celle des anges et ferma la porte.

- Et nous , demanda Clara.

- Je crois que j'ai plus de chambres, dit Tony en soupirant.

- On peut toujours aller discuter dans la mienne, si tu veux ! Ou rester dans la salle commune…

- Ça te tente une partie carte explosive ? Demanda Tony en riant.

- Allez soyons fous ! Dit-elle en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Son entraînement avec le professeur Dumbledore c'était bien passé et il était sûr de faire de grand progrès s'il continuait comme ça. Il soupira d'aise et regarda le plafond. La journée avait été longue et riche en rebondissement. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à leur tentative de séchage de cours, qui s'était soldé par un cuisant échec, puis à Drago. Drago et lui dans un certain placard à balais. Son cœur s'était mit à battre rapidement lorsque le Serpentard s'était plaqué contre lui. Ce n'était pas voulu, puisque le placard était minuscule, mais il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses battements. Il avait senti le doux parfum de Drago et il s'était retenu pour ne pas déposer une multitude de baisers sur son cou. Ça ne se faisait pas… Pas entre amis, en tout cas. Il soupira encore. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, pas parce qu'il en avait eu envie… Bon si, parce qu'il en mourait d'envie et il avait trouvé une excuse valable, disant que si Rusard ouvrait la porte, il le figerait. Il avait apprécié chaque seconde, il avait adoré souffler sur sa nuque le faisant trembler, il avait adoré jouer avec lui en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas retirer ses mains de ses hanches. Il avait aimé ses yeux bleu gris plongés dans les siens, puis sur ses lèvres. Il avait aimé leur rapprochement… Leur frôlement… Il aurait voulu goûter ses lèvres, si tentante, si belle, si divine. Mais cela ne se faisait pas… Pas entre amis.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-il si tenté par Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui ? Il avait envie de le voir… Juste quelques instants, pour discuter… Pour l'admirer…

Il se leva, tira doucement ses rideaux pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et alla rejoindre sa malle. Il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs et donna la formule. Le château se matérialisa et il chercha Drago.

* * *

Drago était assis sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et était sensiblement énervé pour différentes raisons. La première à cause de l'incompétence de son professeur de défense et pour les propos qu'il avait tenu devant ses camarades, le traitant de futur mangemort. La seconde tenait en deux noms : Crabbe et Goyle, qui les avaient dénoncés et qui ronflaient comme un troupeau de buffles en ce moment. La troisième, était Rogue, qui lui avait enlevé vingt points parce qu'il avait séché les cours ! Bon, il n'était pas seul à avoir reçu cette punition, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui enlevait des points. Et la quatrième et dernière raison, était Potter. Depuis quand ce crétin de Gryffondor arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ! Dans ce placard à balais, quand il avait senti ses mains sur lui, il s'était sentit frissonner, LUI ! Il s'était sentit défaillir quand il lui avait soufflé dans le cou. Il avait même failli l'embrasser… Lui… Potter…

Il soupira rageusement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à autre chose. Il ne pensait qu'à ces lèvres, si belle, si humide… Si tentante. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il lui fallait un traitement choc ! Il se leva, attrapa un pull et ses chaussures puis sortit de son dortoir. Il atteignit la salle commune, passa ses souliers et sortit. Il marcha pendant cinq minutes, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et priant Merlin pour ne trouver personne, mais il semblerait qu'il en avait décidé autrement. Il se cacha derrière une armure, espérant qu'on ne le trouve pas. Les pas se firent plus fort, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant son armure. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il regarda devant lui, mais ne vit personne.

- Drago ? Murmura une voix.

- Potter ? Dit-il en sortant de derrière son armure. Où es-tu ?

Harry retira sa cape et sourit à Drago. Ce dernier soupira en le voyant.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était Rusard !

- Désolé, répondit rapidement Harry.

Il jeta un œil sur sa carte et se crispa.

- On ferait bien de bouger, Rogue arrive et je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux de nous trouver ici ! Viens !

Il lui tendit la main (que Drago prit) puis mit sa cape sur eux deux.

- Tu allais où ? Demanda Harry.

- J'avais envie de marcher, répondit Drago en grimaçant.

Il voulait se vider l'esprit et ne plus penser à Harry… Mais Merlin s'acharnait sur lui, aujourd'hui. Ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande et s'installèrent dans leur salon.

- Décidément, dit Drago, on ne peut plus se quitter !

- Là, c'est dû au hasard !

- Mouais, bien sûr.

- C'est vrai ! Répondit Harry en souriant.

- Et comment savais-tu que j'étais derrière cette armure ?

- Mon sixième sens, je crois…

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, désolé…

- Tant pis !

- Et toi, tu faisais quoi dehors ?

- Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes… Et voilà…

- Et ça t'arrives souvent de venir marcher jusqu'aux cachots ?

- Non… Mais j'espérais te trouver !

- Me trouver et pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie de te voir…

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, oui… Je crois que tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne peux plus me passer de toi !

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Drago mal à l'aise.

- On… On est ami, c'est normal.

- Ouais, si tu le dis…

- Et j'aime bien ta compagnie.

- Tu aimes la compagnie d'un Serpentard !

- Oui, ça change des Gryffondor, ça c'est sûr !

Drago sourit.

- J'aime bien aussi ta compagnie, mais ne le dis à personne ! Je nierai de toutes façons !

Harry sourit à son tour.

- Pour la prochaine à Pré-au-Lard, dit le Gryffondor, ça te dirait de passer la journée avec moi ?

- Avec toi ? Pourquoi pas, ce serait marrant.

- Oui, et en plus c'est dans deux semaines, d'ici là, on aura peut-être réussi à caser tout le monde ensemble.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça en deux semaines ! Dit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas ! Ce serait un super défi !

- D'accord ! Je marche ! On commence par qui ?

- Par le couple le plus difficile !

- Ron et Hermione, dit Drago. J'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec Théo mais je le ferai demain !

- Ok, quand se sera fait... On se chargera des jumeaux !

- Et de Clara et Tony… Ensuite Pansy et Neville !

- Alors là, tu rêves ! Dit Harry.

Drago soupira, maudissant ce sale Gryffondor qui ne voulait rien comprendre.

* * *

Lilian était assis sur le lit de Sam. Il regardait son ami faire les cents pas et se passer les mains dans les cheveux de temps en temps. Ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, et pour l'instant Sam n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de marcher et de lancer des regards pleins de tristesses à Lilian qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Bon Sam… On ne va y passer la nuit !

Il s'arrêta de marcher et vint se mettre à genou en face de Lilian.

- Je suis désolé, Lilian.

- Tu es désolé ? Tu ne me dois rien… Et…

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Kelly voulait me parler et c'est ce qu'on a fait…

- Je te crois… Après tout, dit Lilian en regardant partout sauf Sam, tu fais ce que tu veux…

- On parlait de vous, reprit Sam. Kelly voulait connaître mes sentiments envers toi.

Il lui tourna le visage et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tes sentiments envers moi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Lilian… Tu es tout pour moi ! J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre… Je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Mais, je dois te le dire, Lilian… Tu es mon monde… et il n'y a rien entre Kelly et moi.

Les yeux de Sam brillaient de sincérité et Lilian en rougit. Il détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, continua Sam. Je sais que je suis censé être ton ami… Mais je t'aime et je te dois la vérité… Et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, ce n'est pas grave… Promet-moi, juste de rester mon ami… Je… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, Angel.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Lilian en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Plus que tout, oui…

- Et il n'y a rien entre Kelly et toi ?

- Juste une grande amitié, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Mon cœur t'appartient et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux !

Lilian sourit timidement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je t'aime… Sam…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Angel… J'attendrai, répondit-il en souriant tristement.

Il prit la main de Lilian et la serra fort, avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

- Je n'ai besoin que de ta présence…

- Je te promets d'être toujours là, dit Lilian.

- Merci, répondit le brun.

Il s'approcha de Lilian et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, le serrant encore. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Sam ne se recule.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres…

Lilian soupira puis lui fit un grand sourire. Il lui prit les mains et déposa à son tour un baiser.

- J'ai de la chance, dit-il en le regardant.

- C'est moi qui en ai, répondit Sam.

Lilian laissa ses mains et passa les siennes sur le visage du brun. Il replaça une mèche, puis l'embrassa le front. Le cœur battant, il embrassa tendrement la joue de Sam puis ses lèvres. Ca ne dura que quelques instants, mais pour eux deux, c'était le début de quelque chose de magique.

* * *

Estéban regarda Kelly qui venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il avait mal au cœur et avait une grande envie de casser deux, trois choses pour passer ses nerfs. La jeune fille s'installa à coté de lui et poussa un grand soupire.

- Estéban, je crois qu'on doit éclaircir certaines choses !

- Je ne vois pas quoi… Tout est clair, Kelly ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fais et j'en suis désolé !

- J'accepte tes excuses, Potter ! Répondit Kelly en souriant. Mais je te dois une explication et des excuses également. Je n'aurais pas dû crier… Je suis désolée pour ça ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver aussi… Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait !

- Oui, dit Estéban en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il regarda le plafond et soupira.

- J'ai eu mal en te voyant avec Sam, dit-il après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh… Je… Je pensais peut-être qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose ensemble…

- Tu ne le penses plus ?

- Pour tout te dire, mes illusions sont parties en éclat, répondit-il en riant tristement. Tu n'es pas à moi.

- C'est vrai… Je n'appartiens à personne, Estéban ! Et j'ai eu mal quand tu as fait ses allusions, sur moi et Sam. C'est un ami… Et pour tout te dire, même s'il est très beau, je ne peux pas le nier…

Elle s'arrêta et sourit.

- Il n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il est éperdument gay et éperdument amoureux de ton frère !

Estéban se mit à rire.

- Je suis stupide.

- Oui, tu l'es, dit-elle en se couchant à côté de lui. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Estéban manqua un battement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ne me force pas à répéter, Potter ! Tu as parfaitement entendu, répliqua Kelly en rougissant.

- Tu m'aimes ? Mais… Mais… Quand ? Comment… Enfin depuis quand ?

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi... Amitié, puis un jour ça s'est transformé… Je croyais qu'ils étaient à sens unique donc j'ai préféré te garder comme ami, plutôt que tu t'éloignes de moi… J'ai joué les bonnes amies, pour ne pas te perdre.

- C'est stupide ! Répliqua Estéban en se redressant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne t'aurais jamais repoussée ! Tu as toujours été là… Dans les moments joyeux et dans les mauvais moments ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Tu me manquais quand j'étais à Poudlard, tu me manquais quand tu étais à BeauxBâtons et moi à Barcarès, tu me manquais cet été ! Je ne pensais qu'à toi et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes… Parce que j'étais ton ami… Le petit frère que tu n'as jamais eu !

- J'ai arrêté de te considérer comme mon petit frère depuis longtemps, Angel ! Et toi aussi tu me manquais…

Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

- C'est Sam qui m'a éclairé sur ce que tu ressentais, continua-t-elle. Je me demandais comment faire pour t'avouer tout ça… Quand vous êtes arrivés. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine et encore moins à Lilian, je te le jure.

- Je sais, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je crois que j'ai réagi violemment… Et j'irai présenter mes excuses à Sam, demain. Je crois que j'ai pris tous les défauts de mon père Drago, niveau jalousie.

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Oui... Et tu t'énerves comme Harry…

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Tu acceptes mes excuses ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Hum… Laisse moi réfléchir, dit-il en se caressant le menton.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Je te pardonne si tu m'embrasses, répliqua-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

- Rien que ça !

Elle le regarda longuement puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu n'as pas précisé où, dit-elle en se levant et en faisant un sourire narquois. Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, laissant un Estéban interdit sur le lit.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Estéban soupira et se gifla mentalement pour sa bêtise. Il se leva, courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle était sur le pas et l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, dit-il en rougissant comme une tomate.

Elle sourit et l'attrapa par la cravate pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha encore. Ils approfondirent le baiser, jouant avec leur langue d'une manière des plus sensuelle. Il l'encercla de ses bras, remerciant Merlin, ses pères, Lilian, Sam, la planète pour le moment délicieux, qu'il venait de partager.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'incident survenu chez les sixièmes années, concernant un certain professeur de défense. La punition tant redoutée n'avait toujours pas été communiquée et une tension nerveuse commençait à gagner les rangs des vingt-et-un élèves fautifs.

La sanction tomba le lundi 10 octobre à huit heures du matin. Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, lorsque Dumbledore entra avec tous les professeurs.

- Bonjour chers élèves, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Comme vous en avez sans doute entendu parler, il y a eu un petit incident durant le cours du professeur Cambridge, avec les sixièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il regarda les deux tables avant de poursuivre.

- Pour avoir délibérément fait l'école buissonnière, les élèves concernés feront des heures de détentions avec notre concierge Monsieur Rusard, jusqu'à la fin de l'année civile, soit fin décembre. Ils seront privés de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre de la part des deux tables.

- Et, continua Dumbledore, vous aurez trois heures de défenses contre les forces du mal supplémentaire pour rattraper les trois heures perdues !

- On a loupé qu'une heure, murmura Ron à Harry.

Le directeur continua.

- Cependant, j'ai pris en compte les remarques de tout le monde et j'ai pris ma décision. A partir d'aujourd'hui, le professeur Cambridge donnera ses cours aux trois premières années et le professeur Remus Lupin, s'occupera des quatre autres années.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle et ils redoublèrent lorsque le lycanthrope entra. Il fit un signe de tête aux Gryffondor dont à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui applaudissaient à tout rompre. Il serra la main à Dumbledore et sourit à ses anciens collègues.

- Le professeur Lupin a gentiment accepté de reprendre ses anciennes fonctions et il commencera aujourd'hui ! Merci, finit-il en s'asseyant.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les discussions allant bon train, oubliant pour la plupart, qu'ils allaient être en heures de détention avec le sympathique Rusard.

* * *

Bon, comment vous avez trouvé? Bien, bof, bouh! lol n'hésitez pas!

**Chapitre 7 : Comité et Bal**. à paraitre sur vos écrans lol

bisous à bientot j'espère. démone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, alors… Je vous présente mes excuses car j'ai vraiment pris mon temps pour l'écriture de ce chapitre 7 et il a aussi fallu le faire corriger… Et ma chère Lilounatic qui corrige mes fautes (gloire à elle) présente également ses excuses pour le temps qu'elle a mit à le faire… Pour sa défense, lol, le chapitre est assez long (plus de trente pages) donc voila pour les excuses!

Place aux RAR:

**PotterXMalefoy**: Salut! Merci pour la review et les compliments! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était longue mais celui qui arrive l'est aussi! Alors pour le chapitre qui vient, inutile de dire de quoi il parle lol puisqu'il tu peux le lire lol sinon pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tout n'est pas perdu il faut espérer! je promet des rapprochements, des éclats de rire et beaucoup d'actions! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Flo black**: Tu veux la suite lol et bien elle arrive! Merci pour la review et les compliments ça fait plaisir! Ma bêta est formidable c'est clair pour réussir à me corriger sans péter de plombs! Merci encore pour ces compliments! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! A bientôt et bonne lecture!

**Edelweiz**: merci pour le compliment et la review! J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu patience, je sais que j'ai pris mon temps mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement…. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous et bonne lecture!

**Lilounatic**: coucou miss! Tu vas en avoir marre de moi lol Alors réponse… a quand un lemon lol je ne sais pas… deux ou trois chapitre encore à attendre! Rogue sera avec… hahahaha je ne dirais rien mdr comme tu connais deja ce chapitre, et que j'ai déjà répondu a pas mal de tes questions lol je ne te dirai plus que bonne lecture, profites-en lol ne cherche pas de fautes lol Allez bisous et a bientôt (si j'arrive à me remettre à l'écriture!)

**Artoung**: merci pour le commentaire! C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de monde à caser lol mais avec un peu de patience, une bonne dose de magie et beaucoup de rigolade on arrive à faire plein de trucs! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt (et j'espère que ta fic Et Harry aima Drago, arrivera bientôt) Bizzzzzz!

**Lucy-hp**: hello merci pour le compliment et le commentaire! lol J'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime Lilian et Sam, c'est touchant snif! Enfin, dans le chapitre qui arrive, il y a des rebondissements, de la progression dans les rapprochements et beaucoup de rigolade, donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture miss! et a bientôt! Bizzz

**Sahada**: Coucou! Je sais que tu adores Angel! Mais ne t'inquiète pas… pour la suite j'ai prévu beaucoup de chose, c'est pour cela que cette fiction sera plus longue Qu'Angel… bref j'espère que tu aimeras quand mm ce chapitre, bisous demone!

**Mady**: salut nouvelle lectrice! Gloire à toi! Merci pour le commentaire et les compliments ça fait plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui est aussi long que le précédent (si ce n'est pas plus) donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Vif d'or**: coucou! Merci pour le commentaire et les compliments! Ravie que ça te plaise! Alors c'est vrai que pour l'instant les 6e année n'ont pas encore gouté à leur punition mais ça va changer lol c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire… enfin j'ai adoré écrire la scène du placard à balais lol mon coté pervers qui est ressorti je crois! En tout cas je vais arrêter de jouer avec vos nerfs promis! Allez bonne lecture et merci de me lire! Gros bisous!

**Klotty chan**: boujour miss! merci pour le commentaire! Ils sont mignons les jumeaux c'est vrai mais les caser ensemble lol ce n'est pas prévu! Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Kimmy lyn**: J'ai failli me tuer en lisant ta review! J'étais entrain de manger et j'ai rigolé en mm temps résultat, j'ai avalé de travers! mdr enfin tout ça pour te dire que je ne compte pas séparer Sam et Lilian… quoique qu'il ne sont pas encore ensemble lol pourquoi je fais durer entre Harry et Drago pour mieux vous faire enrager lol nan mais il faut que ça se mette en place voila tout! allez bonne lecture miss et à bientôt!

**Jessy**: Salut et merci pour le commentaire. Oui, Harry et Dray devancé par leurs fils enfin, pas pour longtps! Allez bonne lecture bisous!

**Dounia**: merci pour la review et le compliment! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture bisous et à bientôt!

**Ingrid**: merci pour la review et les compliments! c'est vrai que les trous de mémoires à mon age ça craint… il faut que j'arrête de fumer lol enfin bref! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ( moi aussi j'adore Lupin lol)

**Serpentis Draco**: merci pour le commentaire! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Crystal d'avalon**: merci pour la review, le chapitre qui arrive est aussi long que l'autre lol alors bonne lecture et a bientôt

**Tiffany shin**: merci pour le commentaire! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ou les couples se mettent en place doucement, mais si j'ai plus ciblé sur Harry et Drago! bonne lecture!

**Eni**: merci pour la review! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ca continuera! Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**La-shinegami**: merci pour la review! oui ils se sont presque embrassés lol peut etre plus dans ce chapitre lol! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca**: merci pour le commentaire! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! A bientôt et bonne lecture! Bisous!

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Comité et bal. 

- Donc ces six adolescents sont des voyageurs du temps, dit la voix calme du professeur Lupin.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore qui était assis dans son grand fauteuil derrière son bureau.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, deux d'entre eux sont les enfants de Harry et de Monsieur Malefoy, et le petit Anthony Kneen est le fils de Blaise Zabini…

- Encore exact, Remus, confirma le directeur en souriant de l'air perdu du lycanthrope.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

Il s'installa à côté de McGonagall et garda le silence pendant de longues minutes. Rogue aussi était présent et semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point.

- Donc nous avons gagné la guerre, dit-il enfin. Je veux dire, comment pourrait-il en être autrement !

- J'ai pensé à la même chose, répliqua le professeur de métamorphose.

- Nous l'avons sûrement gagné, dit Rogue, mais leur venue à notre époque peut tout changer !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lupin.

- C'est évident, ils changent le passé ! Il suffit de voir la classe de sixième année de Potter ! Ils partagent tous leurs cours avec des Serpentard et nous n'avons plus eu de problèmes depuis des semaines.

- Harry et Drago s'entendent beaucoup mieux, c'est vrai, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répliqua Lupin. Harry et Drago Malefoy ! Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir des enfants ! Je veux dire que c'est vraiment incroyable !

- L'amour, dit Dumbledore l'œil étincelant.

Rogue frissonna en même temps que Lupin.

- L'amour peut-être, continua le nouveau professeur de défense, mais comment ont-ils pu mettre de côté leurs différents aussi rapidement !

- Il faut croire qu'ils sont plus matures qu'on ne le pense et que leurs fils y sont pour beaucoup !

- Que dois-je faire ? Je veux dire… D'après le professeur Cambridge, les jumeaux ont un niveau en défense plus qu'honorable… De vrais surdoués, continua Lupin.

- Ils ont eu un bon professeur à leur époque, répondit Dumbledore.

- Nous pouvons savoir qui ? Demanda rogue.

- Harry, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant.

- Potter ! S'exclama Rogue.

- En effet, Severus… D'après ce qu'ils disent aux autres élèves, leur professeur à BeauxBâtons s'appellerait Yrrah Rettop…

- Harry Potter à l'envers, dit Lupin en souriant, qui l'aurait cru !

- Pas moi, dit Rogue en soupirant.

- Je pensais qu'il allait suivre des cours pour devenir auror, répliqua McGonagall.

- Il y a un trou de dix ans dans le futur de Harry, dit Dumbledore. Un trou que les jumeaux veulent combler. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas voulu le savoir en fait… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les jumeaux se sont connus lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans…

Il y eut un autre silence avant que Lupin ne reprenne la parole.

- Que dois-je faire pour mes cours ?

- Ils ont certes un bon niveau en défense, dit Dumbledore, et là je parle de toute la classe, mais je voudrais que tu leur apprennes à canaliser leur magie et donc leurs émotions.

- Bien.

- Et pour Potter ? Demanda Rogue.

- Je continuerai à lui donner ces cours, répondit Dumbledore, et toi Remus, j'aimerais que tu lui apprennes à développer ses dons.

- Je le ferai.

- Severus, je compte sur toi pour les jumeaux.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il en faisant un rictus.

- Comment sont-ils ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Très doués, répliqua-t-il. Leur télépathie est parfaite, je n'ai rien à leur enseigner à ce niveau. Donc je vais commencer cette semaine avec les projections astrales.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu leur apprends ça ! Déclara Lupin en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour voir s'ils sont ubiquistes ! De plus… Je pense qu'ils auraient besoin de cours avancés en métamorphose.

- Tiens donc, dit McGonagall.

- D'après Estéban, Lilian serait capable de métamorphoser un être humain en citrouille, dit Rogue.

- En citrouille ? Et pourquoi pas en carrosse pendant qu'on y est ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit… répliqua Rogue. Ils pratiquent également la magie sans baguette et la maîtrise parfaitement.

- De la magie sans baguette à quinze ans, dit Lupin. C'est fantastique !

- Je trouve aussi, avoua Dumbledore. Voilà une chose qu'il faudra apprendre à Harry.

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Je peux savoir comment nous allons faire pour leur donner leurs cours ? Demanda Rogue. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont en détention jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Harry aura une dérogation, répondit Dumbledore.

- C'est injuste pour les autres, répliqua Rogue froidement.

- Avez-vous une autre solution ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Il pourrait faire ses détentions puis aller à ses cours.

- Très bien, je parlerai à Rusard, répliqua Dumbledore. Je lui dirai que Harry et les jumeaux n'auront qu'une heure de détention chaque soir.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- J'aimerai bien voir les jumeaux moi aussi, dit McGonagall, je veux dire pour vérifier leur connaissance dans ma matière.

Rogue eut un sourire goguenard.

- Si vous voulez, Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Si vous voulez…

* * *

- Bonjour à tous ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de défense.

Il y eut une rafale d'applaudissements dans la salle de classe, où se trouvaient les sixièmes années.

- Je suis heureux de retrouver mes anciennes fonctions, mais surtout heureux que se soit vous, qui en ayez fait la demande.

Il regarda la classe et sourit.

- Bien, pour commencer, je vais éviter de faire des duels contre vous… Pas que j'ai peur de me faire désarmer ou encore figer, mais je préfère m'abstenir !

Il regarda Harry qui se sentit rougir.

- Alors le professeur Cambridge m'a dit que vous maîtrisiez les sortilèges de protections donc nous allons voir l'attaque. Lors d'un duel, il est évident que pour s'en sortir, il faut se protéger mais ça ne fait pas tout. Vous devez être capable d'attaquer, désarmer votre assaillant, vous protéger…

- Tuer, dit Drago en regardant le professeur.

Lupin s'assit sur le rebord de sa table et regarda le jeune Malefoy.

- Oui, tuer peut en faire partie.

- Vous allez nous montrer ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à tuer, Miss Parkinson.

- Mais dans un duel, si l'assaillant veut en finir avec nous, poursuivit Drago, nous devons bien en faire autant.

- Je dirais que vous devez tout faire pour vous en sortir, mais tuer n'est pas la seule solution.

- On peut le figer, dit Hermione, ou encore le stupefixer.

- Exact, Miss Granger. Que pouvons-nous faire également ?

- Le désarmer, dit Neville.

- Oui, répondit Lupin.

- Mais s'il maîtrise la magie sans baguette, répliqua Estéban, comment devons-nous faire ?

- Utiliser un sortilège d'entrave, répondit Harry.

- C'est une solution, répliqua le professeur. Mais sachez que peu de sorciers maîtrisent parfaitement l'art de la magie sans baguette.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, reprit Drago, mais nous sommes en guerre et je ne crois pas qu'on aura le temps de figer ou stupefixer nos adversaires, si on se fait attaquer et qu'ils sont nombreux ! Il faudra sauver nos vies et pour le faire… Il faudra tuer !

- Connaissez-vous des sorts pour tuer ? Demanda Lupin.

- A part l'Avada Kedavra, non, avoua-t-il.

- Il n'y a que lui qui donne une mort instantanée, répondit le professeur, et c'est bien assez. Le problème avec ce sort c'est qu'il est dur à maîtriser…

- Et interdit, répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, Miss Granger, il est bien interdit. Et pour le lancer…

- On doit avoir une haine sans borne, finit Harry.

- C'est pour cela que vous seriez incapable de le lancer, dit encore le professeur.

- Donc on doit apprendre des sorts qui mettent hors services les mangemorts, sans pour autant les tuer car nous en sommes incapables, répliqua Ron.

- Très juste, dit Lupin.

- Des sortilèges de magie noire ? Demanda Pansy.

- Nous n'apprenons pas la magie noire, ici, Miss Parkinson !

- Elle est efficace, répondit-elle.

- Peut-être…

- On pourrait faire des combinaisons, dit Lilian. Je veux dire utiliser deux sorts pour les rendre plus puissants.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais difficile à réaliser, répliqua Lupin. Mais continuez votre raisonnement, Monsieur Black.

- Je pensais à un sort comme le stupefix qu'on pourrait améliorer avec un autre sortilège… Celui des mille épées par exemple.

- C'est la mort assurée avec ces sorts, répliqua Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi le sort des mille épées ? Demanda Neville.

- Vous pouvez l'expliquer Monsieur Black ?

- Le sortilège des mille épées est une métamorphose en quelque sorte… Commença Lilian.

- Sauf qu'on a besoin de rien, dit Estéban.

- On invoque mille épées qui frappent où on le désire, finit Lilian.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle.

- Donc on devrait d'abord figer l'adversaire et ensuite le transpercer de mille épées ! S'exclama Pansy horrifiée.

- Exact, répliqua Lupin.

- Sanglant comme méthode, ajouta Blaise.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Ron.

- Oui, mais efficace, continua Drago. C'est quoi la formule ?

- Milia Spatha, répondit Lilian.

- Et ces épées, on peut les diriger vers d'autres personnes ? Je veux dire pas seulement sur une ? Demanda Drago.

- Il faut déjà maîtriser ce sort, dit Lupin, et ensuite pouvoir l'orienter pour qu'il ne touche pas nos alliés, donc c'est très dangereux.

- On peut avoir une démonstration ? Demanda Seamus.

Lupin répondit négativement.

- D'autres idées ?

- On pourrait utiliser le sort de Lockhart, dit Ron.

- Quel sort ? Demanda Harry.

- Celui qu'il t'avait lancé lors du match de Quidditch ! Continua-t-il.

- Tu veux dire celui pour enlever les os ! S'exclama Harry écoeuré.

- Oui ! Efficace, non ?

- Heurk !

- Dégueux !

- Ils seraient tout mous, t'imagines !

- Silence, s'il vous plait ! Réclama Lupin. Qu'elle était la formule ?

- Aucune idée, répliqua Harry.

- Brackium Emendo, dit Hermione, mais cela agit seulement sur les bras !

- Pour tout le corps, se serait peut-être Supprimere ossis, dit Drago.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Lupin en souriant. Efficace et expéditive comme méthode ! Autre chose ?

Il jeta un œil aux élèves qui semblaient réfléchir puis reprit la parole.

- C'est déjà pas mal ! Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas essayer ces sorts car ils sont dangereux mais je vois que vous avez un esprit vif et on continuera cette recherche de sorts à chaque début de cours ! Je vous ai dit en début de séances que nous allions voir les sorts d'attaque, mais avant je vais vous apprendre à canaliser votre magie. C'est une demande du professeur Dumbledore et je crois que c'est important pour vous. Trouver la magie qui est en vous, vous permettra de progresser plus vite. Donc pour cela, nous allons faire un petit exercice de concentration. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas facile. Vous devez faire le vide en vous, ne pensez à rien… Et vous allez voir que ce n'est pas évident ! Donc levez-vous… Voilà, je vais ranger la salle.

Il agita sa baguette et les tables se mirent sur les côtés. Il murmura un sortilège et des tapis se matérialisèrent sur le sol.

- Allongez-vous, fermez les yeux et faites le vide en vous.

Les élèves s'installèrent et suivirent les indications du professeur Lupin. Il marchait doucement en leur demandant de se concentrer seulement sur sa voix et d'oublier ce qui les entourait. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure à chercher la magie en eux et à se détendre au maximum. Elle était bleutée, magenta, or, rose, orangée pour certain, menthe, émeraude, mauve, pâle pour d'autre. Mais à la fin du cours de défense, chaque élève présent avait réussi à trouver sa magie intérieure. Ils sortirent de la séance plus que détendus et de bonne humeur. Ils affrontèrent le reste de la journée de la même façon, sauf pour le cours d'histoire qui la clôturait. Harry s'installa en fond de salle comme à son habitude et Drago vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Salut Drago.

- Salut… C'est fou, on a passé la journée ensemble, mais on n'a même pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour !

- Journée chargée, dit Harry en s'étirant.

- Soirée chargée, tu veux dire. J'en ai marre de ces détentions !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Rusard m'a envoyé dépoussiérer les armures du sixième étage ! Dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Moi, j'ai eu droit à celles du couloir des enchantements et pour me punir davantage, il m'a collé Pansy aux souliers !

Harry se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de chance, Dray !

- Ouais, enfin… On a eu plus de chances que Lilian et Sam !

- Où ils étaient ?

- Avec Rogue, à nettoyer des chaudrons avec une brosse à dent !

Harry rit de plus belle.

- Hermione était avec Ron et Théo, reprit le Gryffondor. Devine ce qu'ils faisaient !

- Théo n'a rien voulu me dire… Ça doit être grave !

- Ils étaient en cuisine à donner un coup de main aux elfes de maisons.

Drago éclata de rire faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

- Hermione était enthousiaste, continua Harry. Elle n'a pas arrêté selon Ron, de leur dire que c'était tout à fait normal de les aider dans leurs dures tâches !

- Ron devait être ravi !

- Il était catastrophé en rentrant dans le dortoir, répliqua Harry. J'ai eu droit à un long monologue sur Hermione et ses manies, et sur Hermione et Théo qui s'entendaient plus que bien.

- C'est génial ! Il est jaloux !

- Ça pour être jaloux, il est ! Au fait… Tu as vu Estéban et Kelly !

- Comment ne pas les voir, répliqua Drago. Ils sont ensemble et ils nagent dans le bonheur. Ça en devient écoeurant !

- Ne soit pas jaloux, Dray !

- Je me demande comment il s'est débrouillé ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Clara me l'a dit, répliqua Harry ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Kelly et Sam discutaient tranquillement lorsque les Angel sont arrivés. En les voyant, Estéban s'est monté toute une histoire, les accusant de sortir ensemble… Bref, il lui a fait une scène de jalousie et ensuite ils se sont expliqués… Et il lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Et Sam et Lilian ?

- Ben… D'après mon informateur, dit Harry en souriant. Ils ne seraient pas encore ensemble…

- Ton informateur ? Clara ?

- Non, pas elle cette fois-ci !

- Qui alors ?

- Tony !

- Tony ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit !

- Oui, je faisais la poussière avec lui, hier ! Et on a parlé.

- Donc ils ne sont pas ensemble, dit Drago.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'ils avaient discuté, Sam lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait…

- Et bien Lilian ne savait pas quoi dire… Il n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments !

- Comment sait-il tout ça ?

- Il partage sa chambre avec Sam et il lui a confié tout ça.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Ils se sont embrassés, dit Harry tout sourire.

- Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir, répondit Drago en souriant à son tour.

- Oui, c'est un bon début je trouve. Il faut juste le pousser un peu et Lilian franchira le cap.

- Je crois aussi… Tu as réfléchi à un moyen de rapprocher les autres couples ?

- Eh bien… Tony m'a dit que Sucette avait un projet… Mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de classe, Clara était assise à une table plus loin avec Kelly et Hermione. Il fit un sourire à Harry et sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin.

- Je vais lui demander ce qu'elle a en tête.

Il se mit à écrire, Harry penché sur son épaule.

_« Sucette, _

_Il parait que tu as une idée fantastique pour aider Lilian et Sam. _

_Drago. »_

Il plia la note et murmura un sort pour qu'elle vole jusqu'à la jeune fille. Elle sursauta en la voyant et l'attrapa rapidement. Elle la lut puis leva la tête en direction de Harry et Drago qui la regardait. Elle donna la note à Kelly qui la donna à Hermione et toutes les trois se retournèrent. Clara attrapa sa plume et se mit à écrire. Elle envoya le mot à Drago qui le mit entre lui et Harry pour le lire.

_« Vous êtes bien curieux ! Enfin, si vous êtes prêts à les aider, pourquoi pas allier nos forces ! Je voulais organiser un bal pour Halloween. Bien sûr, pour noyer le poisson, j'avais l'intention d'imposer un thème… Genre par un tirage au sort, on désigne les différents cavaliers et cavalières ! Bien entendu, Sam et Lilian seraient ensembles… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

Drago se mit à rire et Harry prit sa plume.

_« Salut, c'est Harry. _

_C'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation. Et pour tout te dire, on n'est pas vraiment en position de lui demander quoique se soit ! » _

Drago prit sa plume et ajouta un mot.

_« C'est Drago. N'écoute pas Harry, il est pessimiste de nature ! Je suis avec vous ! » _

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Drago lui tira superbement la langue. Il plia la note et l'envoya aux jeunes filles qui se mirent à rire après avoir découvert le mot. Kelly prit sa plume et commença à écrire, puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione qui l'envoya.

_« Coucou, c'est Kelly. _

_On devrait monter un projet… Comme une association qui s'occuperait de ce genre d'évènement. Ainsi Dumbledore ne s'y opposera pas… Et on dira que c'est pour l'unification des maisons ! »_

_« C'est Hermione. C'est une bonne idée et je veux bien vous aider dans l'organisation ! »_

Harry se mit à sourire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Hermione, dit-il à Drago.

- Et on pourrait tourner ça en notre faveur ! Répliqua le Serpentard. Lancer un sort pour que Hermione et Ron soient ensemble…

- Ouais ! Dit Harry en souriant. Ou encore Clara et Tony ! En fait l'idée de Sucette, nous servira pour tout le monde !

Drago se mit à sourire et se saisit de la plume.

_« On est ok ! Rendez-vous après le cours, dans la salle sur demande pour mettre au point notre plan d'action ! » _

Il envoya le mot et Clara l'attrapa. Elle grimaça en le lisant et le donna aux filles. Kelly fit la même moue et Hermione ne dit rien. Clara griffonna sur le parchemin et le renvoya aux garçons.

_« On ne sait pas où elle se trouve votre salle, donc on a qu'à se voir dans la Tour Nord ! On discutera dans ma chambre ! Les filles sont d'accord ! »_

Harry haussa les épaules et Drago rédigea une réponse.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des jumeaux, de Sam et de Tony ? »_

Il reçu une réponse rapidement.

_« Tony sera avec nous et pour les jumeaux et Sam, on s'en charge ! Vous êtes d'accord ? »_

Harry et Drago firent un signe de tête aux filles qui acquiescèrent elles aussi.

- Parfait, dit Drago. On se chargera des détails plus tard.

- D'accord, répondit Harry. Mais je me demande encore si Dumbledore dira oui !

- Pourquoi il refuserait ? Ce sera une manière de rallier les maisons donc il dira forcément oui !

- Le problème c'est qu'on est encore collé ce soir !

- Oui, mais à partir de vingt heures ! Répliqua Drago. On finit à dix-sept heures, donc nous avons deux heures avant le dîner !

- Avec tout ça, j'ai presque plus le temps de faire mes devoirs ! Vivement décembre qu'on en finisse !

- Il reste encore deux mois et demi ! Dit Drago. On a le temps de souffrir et de dépoussiérer tout ce château !

- Je me demande ce que nous réserve Rusard, ce soir, dit Harry en soupirant.

- La même chose que chaque soir, Harry ! Dépoussiérer encore et encore !

- T'imagine qu'il nous envoie dans la forêt interdite, comme en première année !

Drago grimaça.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs !

- Froussard ?

- Je ne suis pas un froussard ! Le spectre de la mort se dandinait devant nous… J'ai réagi normalement !

- Tu t'es enfui, Dray !

- C'est ce que je dis, j'ai agi normalement !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ce n'était pas la mort mais Voldemort.

Drago grimaça à nouveau.

- Arrête avec son nom !

- Il ne va pas apparaître si je dis son nom, tu sais !

- Tu sais que tu es agaçant ! Et tu me sors les mêmes répliques qu'Estéban, en plus !

- Il a prononcé le nom de Voldemort ?

- Potter !

- Désolé, Dray… Mais il faut bien que tu arrives à le dire !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que c'est important pour moi !

Drago le regarda un moment.

- Important pour toi ?

- Oui… Je… Je veux dire que comme ça, je saurai dans quel camp tu es…

- Quel camp ?

- Oui… Répondit Harry en le dévisageant.

Drago sourit.

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà…

Harry fronça les sourcils, en ne le quittant pas du regard. Il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux orageux et il la trouva.

- Tu es avec moi…

- Oui, murmura Drago. J'ai compris bien des choses, ces derniers temps… J'ai compris que ma place était à tes côtés et pas à ceux de l'autre…

- Merci…

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

Harry sourit de plus belle et son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux que Drago le choisisse, heureux de cette nouvelle amitié… Amitié ?

A la fin du cours, Harry et Drago sortirent ensemble. Ils furent rejoins par Ron et Blaise qui avaient passé l'heure assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Vous avez prévu quelques choses ? Demanda Blaise.

- On va chez les jumeaux, dit Drago. On a un truc à régler.

- Quel truc ? Demanda Ron.

- Secret, répliqua le Serpentard.

- Tu y vas aussi Harry ? Demanda encore Ron.

- Oui, avec Hermione.

- Et nous, on peut venir ? Demanda Blaise.

- Si vous voulez, dit Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Bon ok, mais ça va paraître étrange !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, dit Harry. Les filles arrivent.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda Clara.

- Allons-y, dit Drago, avant qu'ils ne sortent !

Ils se hâtèrent dans les couloirs et franchirent le tableau qui cachait la salle commune de la Tour Nord. Clara les mena dans sa chambre et ils s'installèrent rapidement. Harry et Drago sur le lit de Kelly, Ron et Blaise installés sur le sol et les filles sur le lit de Clara.

- On attend Tony ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, vu que c'est à lui que j'en avais parlé ! Répondit Clara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Blaise.

- Vous pouvez toujours nous expliquer pourquoi on est là ! Dit Ron.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir, répliqua Drago, on ne t'avait pas invité !

- Sympa, répliqua Ron en s'adossant au lit derrière lui.

- On a qu'à parler de Kelly et Estéban, dit Blaise en souriant.

- Quoi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Ne fait pas celle qui n'est pas au courant, dit Blaise, tout le monde sait que tu es avec Estéban !

Kelly rougit brutalement faisant rire Drago et Harry.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, dit Hermione. Depuis quand ?

- Moins d'une semaine, répondit Clara.

- Hé ! Fit Kelly. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Ça c'est fait comment ? Demanda Ron.

- Jalousie, dit encore Clara. Il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Blaise se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Drago.

- En tout cas, vous faites un joli couple, dit Hermione. Félicitation !

- Merci… Mais c'est tout nouveau… Et voilà… Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

La porte s'ouvrit montrant Tony.

- Salut tout le monde ! Dit-il en entrant essoufflé.

Il s'installa à côté de son père, cherchant son souffle.

- Tu as couru ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'ai dû semer les jumeaux… Ils ne vont pas tarder d'ailleurs !

- Il vaut mieux verrouiller la porte et jeter un sort de silence, dit Drago en se levant.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte, murmurant un _Collaporta_ et un _Silencio_, avant de s'asseoir.

- Voilà, dit-il. On peut commencer.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut préciser à Ron et à Blaise les raisons de notre réunion secrète, commença Clara.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle poursuivit.

- On a décidé de mettre Sam et Lilian ensemble.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Exact Weasley ! Maintenant, laisse finir Sucette !

Ron leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

- Bien, pour le faire, j'avais pensé à faire un bal pour Halloween.

- Un bal ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un bal avec un thème !

- Quel sera le thème ? Demanda Harry.

- On verra plus tard ! Tout ce que je peux dire, continua Clara, c'est que Sam et Lilian doivent y aller ensemble.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Ron.

- En faisant un tirage au sort, répliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr, on s'arrangera pour qu'ils tombent l'un avec l'autre.

- En gros tu vas truquer le tirage, dit le rouquin.

- Exact !

- Grandiose ! S'exclama Blaise. Ensuite ?

- Eh bien, après on les laisse faire ! Acheva Clara.

- Dumbledore ne voudra jamais ! Dit Ron.

- C'est ce que je disais, répliqua Harry.

- Pessimiste ! Dit Drago.

Harry lui tira la langue.

- Pour qu'il accepte, dit Kelly, on a pensé à le faire en douceur. La première étape est de monter une sorte d'association pour les divertissements de l'école. Bien entendu, on s'en chargera ! Ensuite on propose une salle commune à tous les élèves…

- La salle dont on avait déjà parlé ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Kelly, puis on enchaîne avec le bal.

- Ça nous laisse peu de temps, dit Tony. On est le 14 octobre…

- Dix-sept jours, répliqua Hermione.

- Dix-sept jours pour monter notre association, la soumettre à Dumbledore, lui faire accepter, créer la Salle de Poudlard et organiser un bal ! Impossible ! Dit Ron.

- Impossible n'est pas sorcier, réplique Drago. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire. Après tout, nous sommes les meilleurs de notre promotion !

- Mouais… Dit Ron.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Weasley, répliqua Drago en lui faisant un sourire goguenard.

- Tu t'acharnes sur moi, c'est sympa !

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, répliqua Harry.

- Sages paroles de Saint Potter, dit Drago en souriant.

- Toujours, dit le Gryffondor.

Hermione toussota dans son point.

- On peut continuer ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

- Comment on appelle notre association ? Demanda Blaise.

- Tout pour unir Lilian et Sam, dit Clara en riant.

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore apprécie, dit Hermione.

- Je plaisantais !

- Heu… L'AFP, dit Blaise.

- Qui veut dire ? Demanda Drago.

- L'Association des Fêtes de Poudlard !

- C'est pas mal, dit Kelly.

- Ou encore le CFP, dit Harry. Comité des Fêtes de Poudlard.

- C'est bien aussi, dit Blaise. Qui est pour le CFP ?

Ils levèrent tous la main et la motion fut acceptée.

- Bien, il nous faut un ou une présidente, dit Hermione. Je propose Clara puisqu'elle est à l'origine du projet.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Drago.

Les autres en firent de même.

- Merci, répliqua Clara en se levant, tout sourire. En tant que présidente, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vous dire que je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur tout au long de mon mandat !

- Elle s'y croit, répliqua Kelly.

- Je plaisantais, mais c'est sympa quand même.

Harry pouffa et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Kelly et Hermione seront mes présidentes adjointes ! Continua Clara. Harry et Drago seront mes responsables Quidditch, Ron et Blaise mes responsables fêtes en tout genre.

- Et moi ? Demanda Tony.

- Toi tu seras, responsable des bals. Tu trouveras les thèmes !

- Ok, dit Tony. J'en ai un pour le bal d'halloween !

- Vous voyez comme il est efficace, répliqua Clara faisant sourire ses amis.

Tony soupira.

- J'ai pensé à une soirée costumée !

- Super, dit Drago. Mais c'est quand même vaste !

- Oui, mais il y aura du choix comme ça ! Et même les professeurs devront être déguisés !

- Si Dumbledore accepte ! Dit Harry.

- Clara et ses présidentes adjointes iront le voir ce soir, répliqua Drago.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Je crois que tout est bon !

- Où on la met la Salle de Poudlard ?

- Près de la Grande Salle, dit Hermione. Ce serait bien je pense.

- Ok, dit Drago. Donc tout est parfait !

- Oui, dit Clara en se levant. La session est donc fermée !

Ils soupirèrent puis se levèrent discutant tranquillement. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour trouver les Angel et Sam installés sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, de la tour du nord.

- Vous faites un complot ? Demanda Lilian.

- Nous ! S'exclama Drago. Jamais !

- Mais bien sûr, dit Estéban en se levant. Et vous parliez de quoi dans cette chambre ?

- De toi et Kelly, répliqua Blaise en souriant.

Estéban rougit brutalement ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

- Kelly, tu avais raison, dit encore Drago. C'est vrai qu'il est chou quand il rougit !

Kelly rougit elle aussi, balbutiant lamentablement.

- Tu parles de nous ! Dit Estéban ahuri.

- Ils mentent, répliqua Lilian en souriant. Je ne crois pas que Kelly ferait ce genre de chose, je me trompe ?

- Non, Lilian ! Dit-elle aussitôt.

- Vous discutiez de quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Oh… De choses et d'autres, dit Ron.

- De divertissements, répliqua Clara. On veut organiser une fête pour vos anniversaires, vous êtes contents !

- On est en octobre, Sucette, dit Lilian en haussant un sourcil, nos anniversaires sont au mois de mars !

- On prend de l'avance ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ? Demanda Estéban.

- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, dit Drago en tirant Harry par le bras. Merci de l'invitation ! Mais on a plein de devoirs !

- Ouais, merci Clara ! Salut ! Dit Ron en se pressant vers la porte.

- Salut les filles, répliqua Hermione. On se voit pour la détention ! Tu viens Blaise !

- Oui ! Salut !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et franchirent le tableau en riant, laissant Clara, Kelly et Tony, face à leurs amis.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Sam.

- Bon, asseyez vous, on va vous expliquer, dit Tony en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

* * *

- Donc vous avez crée un comité pour les fêtes de l'école, dit Sam. Et vous allez organiser un bal pour mettre Harry et Drago ensemble.

- Exact, dit Kelly contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

- Et vous avez dit quoi à Harry et Drago ? Demanda Lilian.

- Heu… Que c'était pour l'entente entre maison, dit Clara.

- L'entente entre maison, répéta Estéban en haussant un sourcil, et ils vous ont cru ?

- Oui, répliqua Tony. Ils étaient même très enjoués !

- Je vois… Et vous allez faire comment ?

- Trafiquer le tirage au sort, dit Clara.

- Bonne idée… Dit Lilian.

- On ferait bien d'aller dîner, c'est l'heure, répliqua Tony en regardant sa montre.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la Grande Salle qui était déjà bondée. Clara et Kelly mangèrent rapidement et se levèrent pour rejoindre Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. La jeune fille se pressa et les suivit à l'extérieur de la grande.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione. On ne peut pas s'inviter dans son bureau sans avoir réfléchi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, répondit Clara, je m'en charge !

Elles marchèrent d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, les filles furent invitées à s'asseoir par Dumbledore.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Eh bien, commença Clara, nous avons un projet qui nous tient à cœur et nous aimerions vous le soumettre.

- Je vous écoute, répondit-il calmement.

- Nous aimerions créer une sorte d'association, continua Sucette. Une association ouverte à tous les élèves.

- C'est une grande idée, continuez !

- Ce serait un comité des fêtes de Poudlard…

- Un comité de fêtes ?

- Oui… Dit Clara.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de concret ce comité ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- La première chose serait d'ouvrir une salle commune aux quatre maisons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons remarqué, dit Kelly, que lorsque nous avions des devoirs à faire en commun, nous n'avions pas de salle pour travailler… échanger ou même simplement discuter entre nous. La bibliothèque n'est pas le lieu le mieux approprié pour ce genre d'échange…

- Je le confirme, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant, il n'est guère approprié de troubler le calme de l'antre de Madame Pince.

- C'est pourquoi l'idée d'une salle commune a germé dans nos têtes… Répliqua Hermione.

- Ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'on y pense, dit Clara, on avait même envisagé de recréer l'AD… Mais ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour…

- Le professeur Lupin est formidable, affirma Kelly.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Et… Où se trouverait cette salle ?

- Près de la Grande Salle, répliqua Hermione, pour faciliter l'accès à tous les élèves.

- Je trouve que c'est une brillante idée, dit le professeur en souriant joyeusement. Donc vous avez mon accord pour votre comité. Il doit être ouvert à tous les élèves et je vous donne carte blanche pour aménager la salle de classe qui se trouve près de la Grande Salle.

- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione.

- On pourrait s'en charger dès ce soir, dit Kelly, pendant notre détention !

- Je le dirai à notre concierge, répondit le directeur, vous avez besoin de mains d'œuvre ?

- On peut s'en charger, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

- Oui, dit Clara, nous sommes déjà onze sur ce projet.

- Très bien, répliqua-t-il. A partir de ce soir vous vous chargerez de cela !

- Merci professeur, dirent-elle en cœur.

- Mais de rien, Mesdemoiselles. Autre chose ?

- Non, dit Clara. Enfin si… Je pensais à l'inauguration !

- Oui ?

- On pourrait organiser une petite fête… Continua-t-elle.

Hermione grimaça. C'était trop tôt selon elle, de parler de ça.

- Je ne crois pas que cette salle puisse accueillir tant d'élèves en même temps, répondit le directeur.

- Oh… Je pensais à une petite collation et d'ensuite continuer la soirée ailleurs, répliqua Clara.

- Où ça ?

- Dans la Grande Salle… Je pense qu'on aura fini les travaux pour Halloween donc on pourrait l'inaugurer et en même temps faire un bal pour cette fête très importante pour le monde sorcier ! Après tout nous sommes le comité des fêtes de l'école et même si le temps n'est guère propice aux festivités, il faut bien se divertir… Nous sommes encore jeunes…

- Je vais y réfléchir, répliqua-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je vous donnerai ma réponse le plus vite possible, d'ici là, arrangez la salle… Au faite, quel sera son nom ?

- La Salle de Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

- La Salle de Poudlard, répéta le directeur, très bien ! Vous avez carte blanche pour la décoration. L'aménagement sera fait par les elfes de l'école.

- Bien professeur, dit Clara en souriant.

- Il se fait tard, dit le directeur, vous allez être en retard.

Il saisit un plume et un parchemin. Il gribouilla dessus et le donna à Clara.

- Vous le donnerez à Mr Rusard, c'est l'autorisation pour vous occuper de votre projet.

- Merci professeur, dit Clara en le saisissant et en se levant.

- Merci de nous avoir reçu, répliqua Hermione en se mettant debout avec Kelly.

- Au revoir, dit-il d'une voix claironnante.

Les filles sortirent du bureau et une fois dehors, elles poussèrent de grands cris de joies.

- C'est génial, dit Kelly. Tu as parfaitement joué le coup Clara !

- Merci ! Mais c'est normal ! Je ne suis pas la présidente du CFP pour rien.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione se mit à rire. Elle les attrapa par le bras et les conduisit vers le hall d'entrer où les attendaient tous les sixièmes années qui avaient une détention.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit Rusard de sa voix rugueuse.

- Nous étions chez le directeur, répliqua Clara en souriant.

Elle s'approcha du concierge et lui tendit le mot de Dumbledore. Il le parcourut attentivement et grimaça.

- Qui sont les onze élèves ? Demanda-t-il.

- Kelly Nilmar, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Anthony Kneen, Estéban et Lilian Black, Sam Beckett et moi-même, dit Clara.

Le visage de Rusard se crispa. Il marmonna dans sa barbe puis se dirigea vers une porte en face de la Grande Salle. Il sortit un trousseau de clé, en essaya plusieurs avant de réussir à ouvrir la lourde porte. Les élèves se regardèrent surpris en découvrant le débarras.

- Voilà, dit-il. D'après le mot du directeur, vous avez jusqu'à Halloween pour mettre cette salle en état.

Il le fit un sourire narquois.

- Bon courage ! Et un détail, ajouta-t-il en voyant le grand sourire des onze. Vous n'avez pas le droit à la magie ! Dumbledore l'a bien précisé !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Clara horrifié. Mais c'est impossible !

Il se mit à rire en les toisant.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Au travail ! Les autres, vous allez vous occuper des couloirs des troisièmes et quatrièmes étages ! Allez rompez, mauvaise troupe !

Les élèves se mirent à se lamenter, suivant Rusard d'un pas lent, laissant les autres devant la future Salle de Poudlard.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Clara. Il nous a bien eu !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Demanda Drago en rentrant dans la salle qui ressemblait plus à un grand grenier, qu'autre chose.

- On lui a parlé du CFP, il a dit d'accord et nous a dit qu'on pouvait s'en charger dès ce soir, pendant notre détention !

- Sachant qu'on devait astiquer le troisième étage sans magie, il était clair qu'on n'allait pas échapper à la corvée ! Répliqua Harry.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle, regardant le boulot monstre qui les attendait.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Blaise.

- On doit dépoussiérer, répliqua Hermione. Commençons par les plafonds !

- T'es dingue, il y a plein de toiles d'araignées ! S'écria Ron.

- Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, dit Drago, et ce n'est pas de malheureuses araignées qui vont te tuer !

Harry pouffa de rire en voyant le visage consterné de Ron.

- Et comment on fait pour atteindre le plafond ? Demanda Blaise.

- Une échelle et le tour est joué, répliqua Sam.

- Bon attrapez un balai ! C'est parti !

* * *

Les jours passèrent rapidement sur Poudlard. Les sixième années, étudiaient, faisaient leurs devoirs, allaient en détention et Harry continuait ses cours avec le professeur Dumbledore mais aussi Lupin qui lui apprenait la magie sans baguette. Les jumeaux, eux, travaillaient toujours avec Rogue et faisaient de grands progrès en ce qui concerne les déplacements astraux. Ils réussissaient à visiter des endroits reculés du château et le professeur de potion était plus que ravi de voir leur progrès. Ils avaient aussi eu droit à des cours particuliers avec le professeur McGonagall qui fut enthousiasmée par leur don dans sa matière.

Une semaine avant Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore donna son accord pour l'inauguration de la Salle de Poudlard, vu son avancement mais surtout pour le bal qui devrait avoir lieu après. Les filles avaient sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et ils s'étaient tous mis au travail pour que tout soit prêt le jour fatidique. Les filles avaient fait de grandes affiches annonçant l'ouverture prochaine de la salle commune aux quatre maisons mais surtout annonçant le bal costumé. Halloween tombait un samedi et les élèves étaient ravis que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit le même jour. L'idée de ne pas choisir son partenaire avait séduit tous les habitants du château y compris le fait que les professeurs aussi devaient venir costumés. Le tirage au sort était prévu pour le samedi après-midi à dix-sept heures, pendant l'inauguration de la Salle de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait aussi donné son accord pour que les élèves punis puissent se rendre au village sorcier pour se changer les idées mais aussi choisir leurs déguisements. C'est ainsi que Harry et la joyeuse bande se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard, plus heureux que des paons.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Estéban plus excité qu'une puce.

- Le magasin de costume, répliqua Drago, j'ai peur qu'il soit assaillit par les élèves et qu'il ne reste plus rien !

- Au pire, dit Ron, il restera les costumes moldus.

Drago le regarda horrifié.

- Dépêchons-nous, je n'ai aucune envie de me voir affubler d'un costume ridicule !

Ils se pressèrent donc jusqu'à la petite boutique qui était bondée de monde. Les trois employés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, vu le nombre d'élèves qui déambulaient dans les allées à la recherche du vêtement idéal. Hermione était devant le rayon costume moldu qui n'avait guère de popularité. Elle hésita longuement puis se décida. Clara et Kelly, elles, riaient comme des folles, elles discutèrent un moment, sautant de joie avant d'appeler les garçons. Ils se mirent d'accord sur leur choix et dévalisèrent le rayon super héros moldu. Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ron étaient devant un dilemme. Quel vêtement choisir ? Ils se séparèrent, déambulant comme des âmes en peine, parmi les différents rayonnages de « Costumes Inc. » Après deux heures d'errance, ils choisirent enfin leurs habits et sortirent de la boutique. Drago semblait de très mauvaise humeur ce qui inquiéta Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien…

- Allez dit-moi !

- Je n'aime pas mon costume, répliqua Drago, il n'y avait plus rien…

- Je suis sûr que tu seras très bien, dit Harry en souriant chaleureusement. Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

- Alors là, je ne dirais rien ! J'ai trop honte !

- Mais allez !

- Non, Potter ! Déjà ça sera un miracle si je viens affubler de la sorte au bal de ce soir !

- Tu exagères, j'en suis sûr !

- Oh que non ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écouté cette vendeuse ! Complètement stupide !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien, répliqua Harry. Je vais accompagner Drago à la poste… On se rejoint aux Trois Balais, d'accord ! Dit-le aux autres !

- Ok, dit Ron en s'éloignant, allant rejoindre ses amis qui étaient entrés chez Honeyduke.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la poste, Potter !

- Arrête d'être grognon, Dray ! Il y a quelque temps, je t'avais demandé si ça te disait de passer toute ta journée avec moi à Pré-au-Lard !

Drago se figea et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Sortir ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry en souriant, et tu avais dit oui ! Donc on est tous les deux et je vais tout faire pour te remonter le moral !

- Je vais bien ! Et les autres vont nous attendre, répliqua le Serpentard mal à l'aise.

- Oh allez, Dray… On ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble… Et ça me manque !

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement puis se mit à battre frénétiquement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- T'inviter à boire un verre en tête à tête, répondit Harry les yeux brillants. S'il te plait !

- On a qu'à aller aux Trois…

- Non, je te veux pour moi tout seul !

Drago rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

- Rien… J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un que je considère comme mon nouvel meilleur ami !

- Tu en as déjà un de meilleur ami !

- J'en ai deux maintenant !

C'était donc ça, se dit Drago, il le considérait comme la belette. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à autre chose… Pensait-il à autre chose ? Cette éventualité bouleversa Drago qui resta muet pendant bien deux minutes, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Gryffondor. Si tu ne veux pas…

- Non, non… Allons-y !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit le bras.

- Viens, tu vas adorer !

Ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Harry était tout sourire. Il pensait que ça allait être plus dur de convaincre Drago mais le Serpentard le suivait silencieusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un salon de thé et Drago écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu emmènes tous tes meilleurs amis Chez Madame Pieddodu ?

Harry rougit brutalement ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Heu… Non… Mais j'ai pensé que… Et puis tu sais… C'est tranquille…

- Ça pour être tranquille ça l'est ! Il n'y a que des couples dedans ! Répliqua Drago.

Harry s'empourpra davantage.

- On peut aller ailleurs, tu sais… Je ne veux pas que…

- Non, allons-y, répliqua le Serpentard en souriant de l'air gêné d'Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa la voie libre pour le Gryffondor. Il entra à sa suite et tous deux, prirent une table en retrait. Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que traîner Drago ici, était vraiment une chose stupide. Le Serpentard allait sûrement se moquer de lui et lui sortir une de ses phrases acerbes dont il avait le secret mais à son grand soulagement Drago n'en fit rien. Il semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise et c'était bien la première fois que Harry arrivait à lire aussi facilement sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda une serveuse rondouillette à la crinière rousse.

- Un cappuccino pour moi, dit Harry.

Drago le regarda étonné.

- Ils servent des boissons moldus ici ?

- Oui, répliqua Harry.

- Oh… Et bien je veux la même chose, dit le Serpentard.

- Bien messieurs !

- Tu verras c'est très bon, dit Harry, une fois la serveuse partit.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que leurs cappuccinos arrivent. Drago sourit en voyant le nuage de mousse onctueuse dans sa grande tasse. Il le mélangea doucement puis le porta à ses lèvres. C'était divin, doux, sucré et terriblement chaud. Harry le regarda comme hypnotisé. Une petite moustache était apparut au dessus des lèvres de Drago et le Gryffondor sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était avancée vers ce nuage de lait et avec le pouce, il lui avait enlevé. Il mit son doigt ensuite dans sa bouche, goûtant par la même occasion le cappuccino. Drago déglutit difficilement. C'était une vision des plus érotiques et il se demandait si Harry en était conscient.

- Je suis désolé, dit le Gryffondor en voyant Drago s'agiter sur son siège. Tu avais une moustache de lait.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et le Serpentard rougit une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on boit un cappuccino, Dray !

- Ah bon ! Dit-il en haussant un sourcil et en essayant de reprendre constance.

- Oui ! Je vais te montrer.

Il se saisit de sa cuillère et mélangea doucement le café mousseux.

- Il faut l'apprécier, murmura-t-il. Comme ça.

Il souleva la tasse et la porta au niveau de ses lèvres. Il sortit sa langue et lécha délicatement la mousse. Il le fit plusieurs fois et le Serpentard ne put détourner le regard. Il fixait ce ballet, les joues roses et des zsa zsa zsu pleins le ventre. Harry sourit à Drago et déposa sa tasse. Il prit sa cuillère et l'enfonça dans le nuage rapidement avant de la mener jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il la lécha doucement, l'engloutit complètement puis la posa dans la soucoupe.

- Il faut le déguster, dit Harry. A toi !

Drago se réveilla. Il avait très chaud et pas seulement à cause de la température excessive du salon. Il sourit à Harry et prit sa cuillère. Il le mélangea, lécha la mousse en fixant le Gryffondor qui rougissait comme une collégienne et trempa ses lèvres dans son café. La même moustache apparut et Drago passa sa langue sur celle-ci la faisant disparaître. Harry déglutit difficilement, ses yeux rivés sur ses lèvres rougit et gonflées.

- Comment je m'en sors ? Demanda Drago en souriant.

- Oh… Très… Très bien…

Il souffla un peu et s'occupa de son café. Si Drago avait continué son manège, il aurait sans doute fait une chose stupide comme l'embrasser ou Merlin savait quoi d'autre.

- C'est très bon comme café, dit Drago en dégustant comme lui avait dit Harry son cappuccino. Les moldus font des choses plutôt correctes !

Harry lui sourit.

- Je savais que tu allais aimer !

- Eh bien tu avais raison, merci de m'avoir invité !

- Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir !

- Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Drago jouant avec sa cuillère.

- Non… C'est la deuxième fois…

- Et qui était l'heureux élu ?

- C'était une fille… Et ça s'est très mal passé ! Dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Chang, je suppose !

- Oui… C'est fou ce que je me sentais mal à l'aise…

- Tu ne l'es pas avec moi ?

- Non… Je me sens bien avec toi !

- Moi aussi…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, finissant leurs cafés et regardant la rue où les élèves se pressaient.

- Comment on fait pour truquer le tirage ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- J'en ai parlé à Sucette, elle s'occupe de tout !

- Oh…

- Oui, elle est responsable du tirage au sort donc c'est plus simple.

- Je me demande avec qui je vais tomber, dit Harry pensif. J'espère que je ne vais pas être avec Crabbe ou encore Goyle !

Drago fit une grimace.

- Moi, j'espère ne pas tomber avec Parkinson. Elle serait trop heureuse… Enfin vu mon déguisement, elle fera sûrement la tête !

- Pansy sera avec Neville de toute façon… Allez dit-moi ce que c'est !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop humiliant !

Harry soupira.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, répliqua Drago.

- Tu t'ennuies déjà de moi, dit Harry en boudant faussement.

- Non, loin de là, mais si on doit rejoindre les autres et…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Il est déjà quatre heures trente, donc…

- Allons-y !

Harry se leva et paya les cafés. Il saisit son sac et sortit en compagnie de Drago. Ils marchèrent, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à rejoindre les Trois Balais, qui était plein. Ils trouvèrent leurs amis en pleine crise de fou rire dans le fond du pub.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance, ici, dit Drago en tirant deux chaises.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés, regardant Clara et Kelly qui avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

- C'est Blaise, dit Ron entre deux rires. Il voulait se déguiser en professeur Rogue…

Harry sourit en imaginant l'expression qu'aurait eu le professeur en voyant un élève de sa maison affubler de la sorte.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Drago.

- Je ne voulais pas être collé jusqu'aux examens ! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai bien envie de changer mon déguisement ! Répliqua Ron.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit Hermione.

- Non, mais on aurait bien rigolé !

- Surtout quand il t'aurait enlevé trois milles points, répliqua Estéban.

Ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer au château. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall et chacun retourna dans sa salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient réunis devant la porte close de la Salle de Poudlard. Clara, Kelly et Hermione attendaient le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il ouvre la nouvelle salle des étudiants et lorsqu'il arriva les élèves commencèrent à applaudir. Les professeurs étaient tous là, la plupart joyeux comme Flitwick ou agacé comme Rogue. Un ruban rouge scellait l'entrée et Dumbledore s'en approcha.

- Le CFP, Comité des Fêtes de Poudlard, a eu la grande idée de créer cette salle pour chaque élève de l'école, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Sa présidente, Clara Mattews, et tous les élèves du comité, ont travaillé dur pour l'ouvrir en un temps record ! Donc prenez soin d'elle et surtout amusez-vous, partagez et travaillez en harmonie en ces lieux !

Clara lui donna une paire de ciseaux et le professeur coupa le ruban.

- Je déclare la Salle de Poudlard ouverte !

Les applaudissements se firent entendre partout, Dumbledore ouvra les grandes portes et entra. La salle était grandiose, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, canapés et tables basses, près d'une immense cheminée, des tables pour étudier étaient disséminées ici et là, de grands rideaux sombres encadraient les hautes fenêtres de la salle et des tableaux avaient été accrochés au mur. On pouvait voir les quatre fondateurs de l'école souriant aux élèves qui admiraient le travail. Une petite estrade avait été placée en fond de salle et Clara alla la rejoindre. Kelly arriva avec une grande urne et s'installa près d'elle. Après un Sonorus, Clara prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, nous avons ouvert cette salle pour nous permettre d'étudier, partager et se détendre dans un lieu qui était commun aux quatre maisons. Tout le monde peut venir ici pour discuter, partager une idée, un projet… Bref communiquer ! Mais assez de babillages ! Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort pour le bal de ce soir ! C'est un tirage magique donc nous n'avons pas conspiré !

Harry sourit à Drago.

- Tu peux ouvrir l'urne ! Dit Clara à Kelly.

Elle le fit et après un moment un parchemin sortit du vase. Elle l'attrapa et le donna à Clara.

- Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson !

Le pauvre Londubat blanchit subitement. Le professeur Dumbledore riait en applaudissant bientôt suivit par tous les élèves. Pansy grimaça.

- C'est hors de questions !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua Kelly. Enfin… Tu peux toujours rester dans ta salle commune, si tu n'es pas contente !

Pansy se renfrogna mais ne pipa mot. Le tirage continua rassemblant les élèves. Crabbe et Goyle héritèrent des jumelles Patil, Blaise de Ginny Weasley, Théodore Nott de Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey de Michael Corner et Colin Crivey de Cho Chang. Au bout de deux heures, pendant lesquelles les élèves buvaient au buffet installé pour l'occasion, le tirage arriva à sa fin.

- Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley !

Le jeune rouquin rougit brutalement ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Bravo ! Dit-il à son meilleur ami.

Ron lui fit un petit sourire avant de rejoindre Hermione.

- Lilian Black et Sam Beckett !

Harry et Drago se mirent à applaudir, riant de la jolie couleur rosée des joues de Lilian. Estéban fut avec Kelly, Tony avec Clara et le dernier parchemin annonça :

- Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !

Le brun rougit immédiatement. Il avait espéré en secret tomber sur lui et il en était ravi. Drago lui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- On dirait qu'on ne va pas encore se quitter, dit Harry au Serpentard. Promet moi de venir !

Drago retrouva des couleurs et fit un petit sourire à Harry.

- Ok, je viendrai ! Mais si tu te moques de moi, tu me le paieras !

- Je ne dirais rien, dit Harry tout sourire, je vais me changer ! On se retrouve à vingt heures devant les grandes portes de la salle ! Ne soit pas en retard !

- Tu me prends pour qui !

- Fais-toi beau, répliqua Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de sortir de la Salle de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione.

Drago le regarda partir puis soupira. La soirée promettait d'être mémorable. Il salua Estéban et Lilian puis quitta la salle avec Blaise.

- Rapprochement Harry-Drago, dit Kelly, phase un, terminée !

Elle se mit à rire puis alla rejoindre les garçons.

* * *

L'heure « H » approchait à grands pas. Harry était plus que nerveux en se regardant dans le miroir. Il portait un costume d'apparat blanc et doré. Les dorures étaient sur les boutons, les épaulettes, le bas des manches et sur le bas de la veste. Il portait une épée rangée dans son fourreau et attaché sur ses hanches. Il avait réussi à se coiffer, plaquant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un pot entier de gel sorcier et avait jeté ses lunettes, réussissant un sort pour corriger sa vue. Il soupira et retourna dans son dortoir. Il trouva Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus en train de s'admirer.

- Super ton costume Harry ! S'exclama Seamus. Tu représentes qui ?

- Un prince moldu, répondit-il. Le prince Albert de Saxe-Cobourg.

- Connais pas, dit Ron. De toutes façons moi non plus je ne sais pas qui je suis !

- César, répondit Harry. Quoi qu'avec tes cheveux roux ça fait bizarre !

- César ?

- Un empereur romain…

- Et moi ? Demanda Neville. Il ne restait plus que ça dans le magasin.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu es le bouffon vert, c'est un méchant dans une bande dessinée moldue !

- Oh ! Dit Neville en se regardant à nouveau. Il me va plutôt bien ce déguisement !

- Tu es très bien, assura Harry.

- Et nous ! S'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus. Tu ne trouves pas que nos costumes de gangsters moldus nous vont bien !

- Si, répliqua le survivant en riant. Ils vous vont à la perfection !

- Dommage que je dois rester avec toi pour le bal, répliqua Dean.

- Pourquoi ? On ira draguer des jeunes filles en manque de sensations fortes !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Ron et Neville riaient.

- On y va ?

- Ouais ! C'est parti !

Ils sortirent de leur dortoir, rencontrant des fantômes, un spectre de la mort, une momie ou encore un lapin géant dans les couloirs. La salle commune était remplie d'élèves surexcités qui riaient et discutaient joyeusement. Hermione arriva vêtue telle Cléopâtre. Elle portait une perruque noire coupée au carré et une diadème en or. Sa robe rouge et or lui allait à ravir et plus tout de suite à Ron qui bavait presque en la regardant. Elle alla les rejoindre avec Ginny qui était habillée en geisha.

- Vous êtes très jolies, dit Harry en souriant à ses amies, et tu es très bien en brune, Gin !

- Merci Harry, répondit Ginny en rougissant et passant sa main dans les mèches de sa perruque.

- Merci, répliqua Hermione. J'ai bien choisi mon costume, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ron. Cléopâtre et César !

Harry sourit à la jeune fille.

- Allons-y ! Je ne veux pas faire attendre Drago où il risquerait de me tuer !

- Très bien, mon prince, répondit Hermione en prenant le bras de Ron. Tu es super Harry !

- Merci…

Ils descendirent de la tour en riant, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves déguisés qui se pressaient eux aussi pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. En bas régnait une douce euphorie. Les étudiants se mêlaient, rigolaient ou attendaient leurs cavaliers et cavalières. Lilian, Estéban et leurs amis arrivèrent, créant la première sensation de la soirée. Ils étaient tous déguisés en super héros moldus et qui dit super héros dit super moulant ! Kelly était Catwoman ce soir, toute de noir vêtue, en cuir de surcroît, un masque de chat sur le visage, un fouet à la main et une queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Clara, elle, avait opté pour Wonderwoman avec tout l'attirail… Le lasso, le boomerang qui servait de diadème, les bracelets, les bottes rouge etc. Sam, lui, était Batman et Lilian lui servait de Robin pour la soirée. Estéban était Spiderman et Tony, Flash Gordon. Une super ligue de justicier en herbe, en fait. Ils allèrent rejoindre Harry qui les regardait en souriant.

- Bravo pour les costumes !

- Génial, hein ! Dit Estéban content d'être dans la peau d'une araignée. Et en plus, je peux même jeter des toiles !

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Ron s'éloigner à cette déclaration.

- En plus j'ai droit au Bouffon vert, continua Estéban en voyant Neville non loin de lui.

Il alla rejoindre Neville pour le féliciter pour le costume, faisant rire Kelly.

- Un vrai gosse !

- Ouais, répondit Harry, le regardant attendrit.

- Où sont les Serpentard ? Demanda Sam.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était vingt heures passéés et toujours aucune trace de. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il n'allait pas lui poser un lapin et fut déçu en les voyant arriver sans lui. Blaise était vêtu d'une toge, de sandales et d'une perruque brune bouclée qui lui arrivait aux épaules, Pansy portait une minuscule robe rouge avec pleins de volant et Hermione lui dit que c'était un succube, Crabbe et Goyle portaient des peaux de bêtes et Harry se dit qu'ils étaient sûrement déguisés en homme des cavernes. Ils s'approchèrent des Gryffondor et Blaise donna son bras à Ginny.

- C'est quoi ton déguisement ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hercule, dit-il en souriant. Oh… Harry ! Drago arrive ne t'inquiète pas ! Il avait juste du mal avec son costume.

Il se mit à sourire et Harry commença à avoir peur.

- Vous irez parfaitement ensemble, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le Gryffondor rougit puis souffla un grand coup. Les doubles portes venaient de s'ouvrir montrant un professeur Dumbledore déguisé en Merlin, le professeur McGonagall en Mary Poppins et Rogue en Comte Dracula. Harry sourit en le voyant, il faisait un parfait vampire.

Ils rentrèrent, s'installant aux différentes petites tables. Harry les laissa, leur disant de garder deux places pour Drago et lui. Il descendit au cachot et tomba sur une jeune fille. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe blanche et dorée à crinoline. Elle portait un corsage avec de fines arabesques brodées en or qui descendaient jusqu'à la fin de sa robe. Harry s'arrêta. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, même si son visage lui disait quelque chose. Elle était maquillée délicatement, avait de longs cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon compliqué. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Harry, elle poussa un soupir avant de le rejoindre.

- Je suis en retard…

Harry fut sous le choc, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu vas gober des mouches !

Harry ferma la bouche immédiatement.

- Drago ?

- Non, je suis censé être la reine Victoria…

- Oh putain ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu !

- Surveille ton langage !

- Désolé, tu es… Tu es… Magnifique !

- Arrête de te ficher de moi ! Je suis ridicule !

- Non, tu es très belle… Heu… Très beau ! Je suis sérieux ! Tu vas en faire des jalouses !

- Tu parles ! J'ai un décolleté et rien à mettre dedans ! J'ai fais rajouter des manches pour cacher mes bras musclé. Je porte des talons hauts qui me massacrent les pieds, en plus d'une perruque ridicule et toi tu trouves que je suis beau !

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en lui souriant.

Il lui prit la main et la baisa, faisant rougir le Serpentard.

- Tu es ma reine pour toute la soirée, dit-il éblouit par la beauté de Drago.

Le Serpentard était beau, ça tout le monde le savait, mais là, c'était différent. Il portait la tenue avec grâce, il avait tout d'une reine avec cette couronne dans les cheveux.

- Tu as réussi à te coiffer, dit Drago en prenant le bras de Harry.

- Oui, répondit-il en reprenant sa marche. J'ai vidé un pot de gel mais j'ai réussi !

- Ca te va très bien ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton déguisement ? On est terriblement bien assorti comme ça !

- Très juste, répondit Harry. Je suis le prince Albert de Saxe-cobourg le futur mari de la reine Victoria.

- Décidément, on est fait pour s'entendre !

- En tout cas, tu es magnifique ! Répliqua Harry. Je fais bien pâle figure à tes côtés !

- Oh, non ! Tu es magnifique, toi aussi… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on vient de faire sensation.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant les grandes portes et tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler en les voyant. Harry remarqua Ron à une table un peu plus loin et marcha calmement jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde regardait Drago sans le reconnaître et il sourit davantage lorsque Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Il tira la chaise de Drago pour lui permettre de s'asseoir et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ferme la bouche, Ron ! Cingla Drago, ce qui permit au Gryffondor de se réveiller.

- Malefoy !

- Oui !

- Oh putain !

- C'est une manie chez les Gryffondor de jurer ! S'exclama Drago.

- Ouah ! Tu es superbe ! S'exclama Kelly.

- Je suis morte de jalousie, répliqua Clara. Il est aussi beau en nana qu'en mec !

- Y'a de quoi en avoir des complexes, confirma Hermione en souriant. Très jolie ! Et vous allez parfaitement ensemble !

- La reine Victoria et le prince Albert, dit Lilian. Très beau !

- Et toi qui es-tu ? Demanda Drago.

- Moi, je suis un super héros moldu, répondit Lilian.

- Nous le sommes tous les six, répliqua Kelly. Moi je suis Catwoman !

- Moi Batman, dit Sam, et Lilian est mon Robin !

- Je suis Spiderman, répliqua Estéban qui avait enlevé son masque pour manger.

- Flash Gordon, dit Tony, et Clara est Wonderwoman.

- Je ne connais aucun de ses personnages, répondit Drago. Mais ils sont quand même sympa vos déguisements !

- Merci ! Tu es très joli en fille, dit Estéban en souriant.

Drago grimaça.

- Harry a de la chance, répondit Sam. D'ailleurs, je crois que la plupart des élèves n'ont pas reconnu Drago !

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Ron. Comment tu veux le reconnaître avec ses longs cheveux et ce maquillage ! Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs pour les cheveux ?

- Perruque !

- Et pour le maquillage et la poitrine ? Demanda encore Ron.

- C'est un sort que ma mère utilise pour le make-up et pour la poitrine…

Il fit un sourire goguenard à Ron.

- Secret ! Bref mangeons !

Le repas fut merveilleusement bon, l'ambiance plus que festive et les élèves étaient ravis. Dumbledore annonça le début du bal et d'un mouvement de main, il fit disparaître les différentes tables. La musique retentit et ils se mirent à danser comme des fous.

- Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Harry en souriant à son partenaire.

- Non merci ! Je ne pense pas réussir à danser avec cette robe.

- Ces chaussures plutôt, répondit Harry.

- Oui aussi…

Drago soupira longuement.

- Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas en quelle langue je dois te le dire, mais non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tout le monde te regarde, répliqua Harry, pas parce que tu es ridicule, mais parce que tu es magnifiquement beau ! La vendeuse t'a très bien conseillé et je suis content qu'on soit si bien assorti !

Drago sourit.

- Regarde, Lilian et Sam… Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ils ont une façon étrange de danser ! Continua Drago. C'est quoi cette musique et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- La macaréna !

- La quoi ?

- C'est une chanson et danse moldue ! Dit Harry avant d'exploser de rire en voyant Ron suivre les mouvements de Sam.

La foule commença peu à peu à suivre Lilian, Sam, Estéban et leurs amis, qui faisaient une démonstration de cette danse qui avait eu un succès il y a plusieurs années. Même le professeur Dumbledore se mit à faire les mouvements de bras en riant et en tirant le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle s'y mette elle aussi.

Harry se leva et tira Drago.

- Allez vient, Dray !

- Non, arrête.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse et lui montra les premiers mouvements.

_« Hey Macaréna _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macaréna, _

_que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macaréna _

_Hey macaréna ! »_

- Allez tous ensemble, criait Estéban en se dandinant dans son costume de Spiderman et en chantant très faux.

Toute la salle répétait les paroles en sautillant de partout. Harry était aux anges et riait en voyant Drago s'amuser. La chanson se termina et tout le monde applaudit. La soirée se passa le mieux possible, des couples se formaient, d'autres discutaient ou s'ignorait (comme Neville et Pansy). Harry lui ne quitta pas Drago. Il était au petit soin pour lui, allant lui chercher à boire, restant près de lui quand il ne voulait plus danser ou encore l'accompagnant à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il voulait prendre l'air. C'est d'ailleurs là bas qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Ils marchaient le long du lac en silence, profitant de l'air frais, lorsqu'ils entendirent des murmures. Harry tira Dray près de lui pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer puis se penchèrent pour voir, qui était là.

Dans un fourrés, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry et Dray purent voir un couple, très occupé à se visiter la cavité buccale. C'était passionné, vu les mains baladeuses qui passaient des cheveux châtains de la personne qui leur faisait dos, aux fesses. Ils gémissaient doucement, se caressant toujours. Harry se pencha davantage et remarqua une cape jaune posée sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Oh Merlin ! C'est Lilian !

- Chut ! On va se faire repérer !

- C'est Lilian et Sam ! Murmura Harry. Regarde c'est sa cape !

Drago regarda ladite cape et fit un grand sourire en distinguant le visage de Sam, enfin en reconnaissant son visage derrière le masque de Batman. Ils étaient tellement pris dans la contemplation du couple devant eux, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas leurs mains liées. Harry soupira et tira Dray près de lui.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago acquiesça et ils retournèrent tous deux dans le château.

- On a réussi, dit-il une fois au chaud. Ils sont ensemble.

Harry sourit à son ami.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis super content pour eux ! Sam est quelqu'un de génial et je sais qu'ils seront très bien ensemble !

- Ouais… soupira Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'aimerai bien que ça m'arrive, répondit-il en souriant.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise dans la Grande Salle et regarda ses amis danser comme des fous avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi ça ne t'arriverait pas ? Après tout, tu es quelqu'un de très apprécié, les filles bavent toutes pour toi et beaucoup de garçons aussi ! Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix !

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu n'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un près de toi ?

- Oh… Si bien sûr…

Il sourit à Ron qui lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu'il le rejoigne sur la piste.

- La personne que j'aime ne me voit pas… Murmura Harry.

Drago grimaça légèrement, il avait quelqu'un dans son cœur et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour connaître cette personne.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh… On est différent et je ne crois pas que je l'intéresse.

- Pourquoi tu penses à sa place, répliqua Drago. Nous, par exemple, on est bien différent mais on arrive à discuter et…

- Drago… On se détestait avant !

- Oui, mais on était jeune, j'étais stupide et j'ai appris à te connaître…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'arrive même à être ridicule dans cette robe, juste pour être avec toi à ce bal !

- C'est vrai que c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir posé un lapin !

- Posé un lapin ? Bizarre comme expression !

Harry rigola franchement.

- Le bal va bientôt se terminer, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Attend, dit Drago en regardant la piste. Je cherche Pansy !

Il regarda de partout et il la trouva un peu plus loin en train de danser.

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

- Je voulais voir si elle dansait avec Londubat et apparemment elle aime assez son costume moldu !

Harry sourit en voyant Neville se déhancher sur la piste avec une Serpentard qu'il craignait plus que tout.

- On dirait qu'on a le don de mettre les gens ensemble ! Dit Harry en voyant Tony et Clara s'éclater eux aussi.

- C'est vrai ! Blaise à l'air de bien s'entendre avec la belette !

- Mouais… Pas autant que Ron et Hermione ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais il n'oserait !

- On lui a donné un sacré coup de pouce !

- Correct !

- Bon, on peut y aller, mon prince ! Dit Drago en se levant. Quand on sera assez loin, j'enlèverai ces chaussures !

- Tu as mal aux pieds ?

- Atroce !

- Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Non, ça va aller, Harry ! Je ne suis pas une faible femme !

- Tu as tout d'une faible femme dans cette robe !

- Pas de moquerie, dit-il en sortant de la salle Harry sur les talons. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?

- Oui ! Je regardais ton costume avant que je me tourne et qu'il ne disparaisse !

- Je ne savais pas que tu le voulais !

- Mouais, il restait plus que ça donc voilà ! Me voici en jolie damoiselle avec son prince charmant !

- Te voici en jolie reine ! Rectifia Harry.

Dray sourit.

- On n'a même pas dansé de valse !

Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir qui menait au cachot. Il fit une petite révérence à Drago qui le regardait interloqué puis prit la parole.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ?

Drago se mit à rire puis fit une révérence.

- Avec plaisir, mon prince !

Il prit sa main et commencèrent à danser dans le couloir en riant aux éclats. Ils tournoyèrent, se mangeant des yeux et en fredonnant un air d'une valse de Johann Strauss. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry embrassa la main de Drago en le remerciant pour la danse et pour sa charmante compagnie. Il lui replaça une de ses longues boucles blondes derrière l'oreille et lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Drago gêné.

- A toi, dit-il dans un murmure. A toi… A tes mains, tes lèvres, ton visage, ton corps…

- Et… Tu te dis quoi ?

- Que… J'aimerai…

Il se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres…

- Quoi, murmura Drago le cœur battant, en les humidifiant.

- Les toucher, souffla Harry.

Il les frôla, sentant l'air chaud de Drago sur ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux et les unir. C'était mouillé, doux et timide. Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Harry s'invita immédiatement. Le Serpentard avait un goût de bièraubeurres et de fraises et tout en le savourant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Il le rapprocha davantage, le serrant dans ses bras comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Ils se lâchèrent tout de même, à regret, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux étincelants.

Drago rougit brusquement en voyant la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son partenaire. Harry le dévorait littéralement du regard, il se rapprocha et déposa un autre baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- B'nuit, répliqua Dray en se cognant sur le tableau derrière lui.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu… Tu veux… Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda Drago qui se gifla mentalement pour son bégayement.

- Non… Je ne préfère pas…

Il s'approcha de nouveau et l'embrassa doucement les lèvres.

- Je dois y aller, dit Harry, on se revoit demain ?

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr…

- Bonne nuit ! Redit-il en reculant.

Drago lui fit un petit signe de la main et le regarda s'éloigner. Il soupira puis rentra dans sa salle. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il avait complètement oubliées et monta dans son dortoir. Il se planta devant son miroir et sourit. Harry venait de l'embrasser. Il se sentit rougir à se souvenir et commença à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ou bien l'embrasser à pleine bouche le lendemain ? Harry se moquait peut-être de lui… Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il portait une robe et que c'était un fantasme pour le survivant ! Un amusement pour lui, rien d'autre ! Il ôta sa robe et sa perruque, se démaquilla et alla prendre une douche. Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il s'allongea et jeta un sortilège de silence pour ne pas être dérangé par ses camarades. Il croisa ses mains sur son torse et pensa encore à Harry. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question et commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir après avoir écarté les pans du rideau entourant son lit et vit que ses amis n'étaient pas encore revenus. Il se leva, attrapa une plume et un parchemin, griffonna un mot, siffla un hibou, lui attacha la lettre et s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il patienta dix bonnes minutes avant de voir revenir le volatile. Il décrocha la lettre le cœur battant et se mit à lire rapidement. Plus sa lecture avançait et plus son sourire s'élargissait. Il se leva, sautilla pour montrer sa joie, embrassa la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la glisser sous son oreiller et de s'allonger en se disant qu'il était le plus heureux des sorciers de son âge.

* * *

Alors voilà, c'est fini... Merci d'avoir lu et à bientot ! Je ne peux pas vous donner le titre du chapitre à venir, parce que je ne m'en souviens plus mdr! Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous !

Grand merci à Lilounatic qui me supporte et me corrige! bisous à toi miss !

Demone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating**: M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis**: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Alors sans plus attendre les derniers rar :

**Ayuluna** : merci pour le commentaire ! J'ai pas vraiment hésité pour les couples donc je suis contente d'avoir fait le bon choix ! j'espère que tu aimerasce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et surtout passe de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux noel ! Bizz demone

**Amy keira** : Merci pour le commentaire ! Alors je vais bien mm si la semaine a été difficile ! Bref j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! je sais que le chapitre7 a été assez aimé, normale premier baiser entre harry et dray bref bonne lecture et passe de bonne fete bizzz demone !

**Ishtar205** : salut et merci pour la review et les encouragements! Alors oui j'ai prévu en tout une quarantaine de chapitre... mm si ça change pas mal avec le temps et comme je rajoute des choses et que j'en enleve aussi pas mal... bref c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup mdr ! j'espère que je pourrais tenir le rythme lol alors tu disais que tu adorais les anges lol merci ! c'est vrai que le temps est un mystère et jouer avec... lol en bien tu le verras a la fin de l'histoire... mdr alors pour sucette ca m'est venu comme ça je regardais un de mes mangas et j'ai pensé à elle lol ! pour la fan art... je dessine un peu mais j'ai pas vraiment de talent dedans ! mais si quelqu'un veut m'en faire un de ma fic j'adorerai lol ! pour le bal... dray en reine victoria, j'ai trouvé ça drole et c'est vrai que c'est lui le plus féminin des deux... enfin je trouve ! pour le cappuccino j'ai plus pensé à ally mcbeal qu'à une pub... dans la série elle apprend à Georgia à savourer son cappuccino... bref j'ai trouvé ca excellent ! alors c'est vrai que le nombre de chapitres que jai prévu est important mais malheureusement je ne peux pas updater toutes les semaines... parce que je vais en cours lol et mm pendant ces periodes de fetes lol et en plus j'ai un copain qui me prend du temps lol j'ai un exam a preparer mdr et en plus quand j'écris je file le chapitre à ma beta qui elle aussi a des obligations donc imagine le temps que ça prend pour qu'on se mette d'accord et tout et tout... bref je vais faire de mon mieux maisc'est pas gagner... je culpabilise ne t'inquiete pas je ne veux surtout pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience... sachant que le stress à des effets totalement desastreux sur ma personne... lol bizzz et bonne lecture... et bonne fete surtout !

**Orlina** : Merci pour le commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mes deux fictions et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! alors bonne lecture et bonne fete !

**Jade** : merci pour le commentaire ! C'est vrai que j'ai adoré ecrire ce chapitre pour la salle de poudlard... c'est vrai que ça rapproche mes deux fictions en fait c'est pour un truc tout con lol au début j'ai voulu faire des heritiers d'epiméthé une suite entre guillemet de angel... puisqu'il était en sixième année mais j'ai pas voulu tout mélangé et donc j'ai écris une autre histoire! voila ! je suis une fan de sissi, mais ça tu as remarqué lol je voulais ecrire une fiction qui s'appelerai "les jeunes années d'un roi" et comme j'avais pas le temps j'ai juste pris les costumes mdr ! voila bizoou et bonne lecture ! bonne fete !

**Lilounatic** : merci pour ta review ! decidement j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à t'écrire lol ! alors que dire puisque j'ai deja répondu à la plupart de tes questions... Bref j'adore ta façon de delirer dans mes chapitres mdr et je vais repondre à tes questions ici pour le chapitre 9 lol alors c'est vrai que dray en prend plein la mouille mais que veux tu... j'adore le faire souffrir mdr ! mauvais coté de la force, mais c'est parce que c'est un malefoy, un serpentard et tout et tout mdr ! A part ca je n'ai rien contre les malefoy ! en fait c'et un peu normal, pour que tout le monde s'apperçoit qu'il a changé, il doit passer par ces moments dur... pareil pour les heritiers... pour Friends lol oui j'aime assez lol ! Bisous et passe de bonnes fetes !

**Kimmy lin** : Merci pour le commentaire ! Alors j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ta review ! Premierement parce que tu me detestes d'avoir coupé mon chapitre 7 trop tot lol alors pour ma defense... c'est que j'avais deja ecrit vingt page et que si je mettais tout dans ce chapitre j'aurais du supprimer une partie de mon chapitre 8 lol alors tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre, c'est à dire ce que dray a mis dans sa lettre, ce que harry a repondu et en bonus lol tu auras du sam/lilian ! j'espère que tu aimeras en tout cas! bon bisous et bonne lecture ! Bonnes fetes !

**La-shinegami, Marion moune, Ornaluca, Genevieve Black, Flo Black, Laurine, Serdra, Ingrid, PotterXmalefoy, Vif d'or, Lucy hp, Sahada, Crystal d'avalon, Tchii et Eni** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis flattées par tant de compliments et par tant d'encouragements! Pour la lettre de dray, vous verrez dans ce chapitre lol pour dray en fille... je m'en excuse lol mais j'ai pas pu resister... je le trouve trop chou dedans...enfin hum... passons... bref j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture et Bonnes fetes ! Bisous !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : A cœur ouvert.

_Harry,_

_J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie et je suis vraiment content que le sort nous ait mit ensemble. _

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'écrire, mais cela fait maintenant plus de trois quarts d'heure que je tourne en rond dans mon dortoir, en me demandant pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé ! Je veux dire, que ce n'est pas commun… On est ami… Tu veux qu'on le reste ? Tu envisages autre chose ? Tu l'as fait sur l'impulsion du moment ? Parce que je portais une robe et surtout une fausse poitrine ? Comment dois-je réagir ? Comme d'habitude ? Eclaire-moi !_

_C'est tout ce que je déteste, ne rien contrôler ! J'ai l'impression d'être toujours dans mon personnage et je hais cela ! Donc répond moi le plus vite possible !_

_Je t'embrasse… Drago. _

Harry avait lu cette lettre au moins dix fois avant d'y répondre. Il avait pris une plume, un parchemin et avait écrit à sa Némésis.

_Drago, _

_J'ai aussi passé une merveilleuse soirée. On me l'aurait dit il y a quelques mois, j'aurais probablement ri au nez de la pauvre personne. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je dois bien te l'avouer, ce que j'ai entrevu ne m'a pas laissé de marbre. Tu es formidable ! _

_Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ai embrassé… Eh bien, parce que j'en ai eu envie… Depuis l'épisode du placard à balai, en fait… Si ce n'est pas plus tôt encore… Tu as réveillé en moi, beaucoup de choses… Agréables, magiques, merveilleuses. Je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour… Donc ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à cause de ta robe à crinoline, non ! Mais parce que c'est toi ! J'aimerai que rien ne change entre nous. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié, donc agissons normalement… Et demain quand on se verra, on discutera de tout ça ! Passe une bonne nuit, Drago._

_Je t'embrasse aussi… Harry._

_Ps : RDV demain à 14h dans la salle sur demande… _

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou de l'école et le laissa partir. Après l'avoir perdu de vue, il récupéra la missive de Drago, la plaça sous son oreiller et s'allongea, bien heureux.

Mais revenons au bal d'Halloween, quelques heures avant l'échange de lettres entre Harry et Dray, et suivons nos chers voyageurs du temps.

La fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves se déhanchaient sur les tubes sorciers ou moldus. Clara et Kelly faisaient une démonstration de leur talent de danseuse sur le dernier Snoop Dog. Une troupe s'était d'ailleurs formée autour d'elle, pour les applaudir et les encourager. Estéban avait la bouche grande ouverte en regardant sa toute nouvelle petite amie, se trémousser dans son costume en cuir de Catwoman. Et ce n'était pas le seul à se rincer l'œil, Dean et Seamus venaient de rejoindre les danseuses sur la piste improvisant des pas avec talent. Refusant d'être mise à l'écart, Pansy se hâta d'intégrer la troupe et de se dandiner avec les autres. Ils dansèrent encore et encore, sous les ovations de leur camarade. Le quart d'heure américain arriva bientôt. Kelly délaissa Clara pour inviter Estéban qui était retourné s'asseoir en boudant.

- Tu danses avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tes prétendants t'ont abandonnée ? Répliqua Estéban en foudroyant Dean et Seamus.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Je suis ta cavalière ce soir et accessoirement ta petite amie ! Donc viens !

Elle le tira pour qu'il se lève et l'entraîna avec elle. Lilian dansait avec Sam, Tony avec Clara et Pansy avait invité Neville qui rougit brutalement sous son masque. La voix de Mariah Carey retentissait dans la salle. Elle chantait une de ses balades (My all) pour le plus grand plaisir de toutes les filles et de certains garçons, Sam et Lilian en particulier.

- Tu danses très bien, Lilian.

- Merci… C'est grâce à mon père Drago… Il m'a payé des cours de danses pendant de longues années.

Sam le resserra un peu plus près. Il lui caressa le dos, en soupirant d'aise.

- Ca te dirait… De… De marcher un peu ? Lui demanda timidement Lilian. J'ai un peu chaud…

- On finit la danse ?

- Oui !

Ils finirent donc leur slow avant de quitter l'effervescence de la grande salle. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main dans le parc, discutant tranquillement. Le vent frais fit frissonner Lilian qui se rapprocha doucement de Sam. Celui-ci sourit, plus qu'heureux et le prit par l'épaule.

- Allons-nous mettre à l'abri du vent, murmura Sam à son oreille.

Lilian acquiesça et se laissa guider jusqu'à un petit bosquet, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Sam s'appuya sur un arbre et attira Lilian.

- Je vais te réchauffer, murmura-t-il en commençant à lui frotter les bras.

Lilian rougit subitement.

- J'ai… quelque chose à… Hum… te dire !

- Je t'écoute, répliqua Sam d'une voix suave.

- Je… j'ai… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je… veux bien essayer…

Le cœur de Samuel Beckett faillit éclater, tant il était heureux. Il attira Lilian près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je te rendrai heureux, Angel ! Je ferai tout pour toi !

Lilian le serra à son tour, offrant son cou aux tendres baisers de son nouvel « amour ». Il l'embrassa délicatement, le picorant doucement, avant de tracer une ligne d'amour allant de son oreille à ses lèvres. Lilian avait un goût de bièraubeurres et de fraises qui rendirent fou, Sam. Il l'embrassa légèrement, introduisant une langue dans la bouche de Lilian. Elles se mirent à se toucher, se caresser, s'enrouler tendrement. C'était leur second baiser. Le jeune Potter-Malefoy, se sentait bien entre ses bras forts, il se sentait rassuré et aimé. Il poussa un petit gémissement qui donna des ailes à son partenaire. Sam lâcha sa chevelure et glissa ses mains près de sa pomme d'Adam, pour détacher sa cape. Elle tomba sur l'herbe humide et les mains de Sam entourèrent sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent plus rageusement, gémissant de temps en temps, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Harry et de Drago derrière eux. Ils finirent par se lâcher, à bout de souffle, l'œil brillant et les lèvres gonflées.

Sam l'embrassa doucement, puis le serra très fort dans ses bras, en lui murmurant qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

A l'intérieur du château, Pansy et Neville dansaient toujours. La jeune Serpentard s'étonnait de voir le Gryffondor bouger aussi bien sur une piste. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pensa-t-elle. Pour Pansy, un bon danseur était quelqu'un de fiable sexuellement. S'il bougeait aussi bien dans un lit, cela risquerait de faire des étincelles. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et continua à lui tourner autour.

Le bal prit fin à l'aube. Estéban escorta sa Catwoman jusqu'à sa chambre, l'embrassant amoureusement, avant de la laisser partir. Il retourna dans son antre, pensant trouver son frère, mais à la place, il ne trouva qu'un lit vide. Il enleva son costume, bâillant bruyamment avant de foncer dans la douche. Il se lava rapidement, puis s'installa dans son lit. Il commença à somnoler avant d'être sortit de sa léthargie par Tony, Clara et Kelly.

- Angel ! Chuchota Tony en le secouant.

- Hummm ? Quoi ?

- Estéban ! Lève-toi ! Chuchota plus fort Kelly.

- Quoi ?

Il se redressa, cherchant sa lampe de chevet. Il l'alluma et regarda ses amis. Kelly et Clara avaient enlevé leurs costumes, mais pas Tony.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu sais où se trouvent ton frère et son Batman ?

Estéban s'assit dans son lit et Kelly vint à ses côtés.

- Non… Je croyais qu'il était rentré mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans son lit.

- On sait où il est, répliqua Clara en s'invitant sur le lit d'Estéban.

- Où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans la chambre d'à côté, répliqua Tony en s'étirant. J'ai voulu entrer mais il semblerait que nos chers amis soient très occupés.

Estéban ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- On n'en sait rien ! Répliqua Kelly. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Ils étaient ensemble pendant tout le bal, répondit Clara, ils sont parti avant la fin du quart d'heure américain et on ne les a plus vu depuis.

- Sam a concrétisé ! S'exclama Tony avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé ! Tu parles de mon petit frère ! Répliqua Estéban, bien réveillé d'un coup.

Il se leva rapidement.

- Il n'a pas intérêt de… Commença-t-il.

Il regarda ses amis et s'assit par terre.

- Je ne veux plus un bruit ! S'exclama Estéban.

Kelly, Clara et Tony ne pipèrent mot. Le jeune Potter-Malefoy soupira puis ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide en lui et chercha l'esprit de son frère. Il vit plein de couleurs, il ressentit de la chaleur puis entrevu des images. Il l'aperçu entrain de discuter avec Sam dans la Grande Salle, puis marcher avec lui dans le parc. L'image se volatilisa. Il vit ensuite le bosquet près de la cabane d'Hagrid et enfin l'échange de baisers entre son frère et Sam. Il fronça les sourcils puis l'image se bloqua. Soudain, elle devint noire. Une voix rugit dans sa tête.

« Angel Estéban Potter-Malefoy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Surpris, Estéban sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Aïe, dit-il en grimaçant.

Il se tourna et fixa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, montrant un Lilian fort en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Cria-t-il à son frère.

Il regarda les filles et Tony, qui paraissaient mal à l'aise, puis foudroya son frère qui lui fit un sourire forcé. Sam arriva, torse nu et en bas de pyjama noir, ce qui exaspéra Estéban.

- Et toi ?

Lilian eut un rictus. Il croisa les bras et fixa son frère.

- Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur ta relation avec Kelly ?

- Non mais…

- Alors de quel droit, tu t'infiltres dans ma vie privée ?

- C'est que…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Cria Lilian. Arrête de te prendre pour mon chaperon !

- Ecoute… Je…

Lilian serra les dents.

« Si jamais tu recommences, tu me le payeras ! » Pensa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard gris d'Estéban.

- Très bien, répondit-il en se levant, ayant très bien reçu le message de Lilian. Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite !

- Me plaindre de quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Angel, calme-toi ! Dit Sam en lui touchant l'épaule. Il se fait seulement du souci !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais impliqué dans ton histoire alors fais-en autant ! Sur ceci, bonne nuit !

Il tourna les talons, prit la main de Sam et tout deux retournèrent dans la chambre voisine. Estéban serra les poings et retourna dans son lit.

- Vous avez votre réponse, dit-il sèchement. Donc vous pouvez aller vous coucher !

- Ça va ? Demanda doucement Kelly.

- Je vais comme un charme !

- Bon, on va te laisser…. Dit Clara en se levant. On en reparlera demain ! Bonne nuit !

- Ouais c'est ça !

Kelly se leva elle aussi et embrassa le front d'Estéban.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain, il aura oublié !

- Il a prit le côté Malefoy de la Force, répliqua Estéban. Il est rancunier !

Kelly sourit puis sortit.

- Oui, Tony ?

- Je…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Installe-toi ! Répliqua Estéban. Tu trouveras des pyjamas propres dans la salle de bain.

- Merci, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

- Mais pour qui il se prend ! Enragea Lilian.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans la chambre de Sam et le jeune Potter-Malefoy, commença à marcher dans tous les sens, maudissant son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il a…

Il serra les poings et continua à faire les cents pas.

- Il a fouillé mon esprit ! Il nous a vu nous embrasser !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Sam, en se levant et en l'arrêtant. Il nous a vu… Et alors ! On ne va pas se cacher ? Si ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Là n'est pas la question ! Il a osé fouiller mon esprit ! Il se prend pour qui ? L'autre dégénéré de Voldemort ?

- Ne dit pas ça ! Il n'est pas… Légilimens ?

Lilian haussa un sourcil et planta ses yeux verts dans le regard troublé de Sam.

- Estéban l'est…

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en l'entraînant jusqu'au lit.

- Aussi…

Sam s'assit et installa Lilian entre ses jambes.

- C'est ce que Rogue vous enseigne ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et tu es un Occlumens… C'est pour ça que tu as détecté ton frère.

- Oui, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes extraordinaires !

- Oh non… Nous sommes normaux !

- Je ne connais personne de votre âge avec de tels pouvoirs !

- Tu oublies mon père, Harry.

- C'est vrai, dit Sam. Et comment vous avez appris ?

- On n'a pas appris, en faite. C'est comme ça…

- Comme ton père Harry et le fourchelang !

- Oui, voila !

- Vous parlez le fourchelang ?

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Aucune idée ! Dit-il sincèrement.

Sam lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

- A quoi, je pense en ce moment, murmura-t-il faisant dresser les pois de la nuque de Lilian.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Lis-en-moi !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Oh allez !

Lilian soupira et Sam le serra près de lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais…

- Je sais…

Sam le lâcha et s'allongea.

- Viens.

Lilian hésita un moment.

- On ne fera rien ! Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr !

Il s'installa à ses côtés, regardant le plafond les mains croisées sur le torse. Sam l'imita.

- Avec tout ça, dit le brun, tu as oublié ta colère contre ton frère.

Lilian sourit.

- C'est vrai… Enfin, je verrai demain, s'il me présente des excuses !

- Je suis sûr, qu'il le fera !

- Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Estéban a hérité du mauvais caractère des Malefoy ! Il est obstiné !

- Je suis sûr qu'il dit la même chose de toi !

- Je suis un ange, comparé à lui !

- Tu es mon ange !

Sam se redressa et l'embrassa sur le front.

- On ferait bien de dormir ! Dit-il en prenant sa baguette.

Il l'agita et la lumière s'éteint.

- Bonne nuit, mon Angel !

- Bonne nuit, Sam !

Il se blottit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Le jour se leva sur Poudlard, avec un grand soleil digne des plus beaux jours d'été. Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait certes le soleil, mais les hautes températures qui caractérisent si bien cette saison n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. A la place, un froid hivernal s'abattait, sans vergogne, sur le château. A l'abri dans leurs dortoirs surchauffés, les élèves se réveillèrent tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour certains, les sourcils froncés pour d'autres, les yeux gonflés pour quelques uns et l'air bougons pour beaucoup d'autres. Le bal avait été une réussite et les habitants de Poudlard, l'espace d'une journée avaient oublié leurs soucis.

Mais l'ombre de Voldemort planait toujours sur leurs têtes et il choisit le premier novembre pour refaire parler de lui. La nouvelle tomba au déjeuner. Alors que la Grande Salle avait retrouvé son décor et que les élèves mangeaient paisiblement, une horde de hiboux déferla sur eux. Les lettres, les paquets et les journaux furent détachés rapidement et un silence glacial s'abattit dans le réfectoire. A la première page de la « Gazette du Sorcier », on pouvait lire :

_**« EVASION MASSIVE A AZKABAN ! PLUSIEURS MORTS PARMIS LES AURORS ! »**_

Hermione qui avait reçu son exemplaire resta bouche bée. Elle frissonna puis regarda Harry. Il lui lança une œillade inquiète avant qu'elle ne lui tende le journal. Il se mit à lire, sa mâchoire se crispant au fur et à mesure.

_« Hier soir, alors que le monde sorcier fêtait Halloween, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, lançait ses sbires les plus féroces sur la prison d'Azkaban. Les affrontements ont commencé peu après vingt-trois heures. Les immenses portes protégées par magie n'ont pas tenue le choc, laissant la voie libre aux mangemorts déchaînés. Une lutte sans merci commença, les victimes se comptant des deux cotés. _

_Les détenus Malefoy, Sarks, Slaone, connus comme étant les plus cruels et fidèles serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été libérés. »_

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air sombre.

_« Nous déplorons les pertes de Del Ling Harvey et de Carry Bradshow, aurors des plus méritants. » _

Il lâcha le journal, les mains tremblantes. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur deux iris orages qui le fixait intensément. Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, sans penser à son père, sans penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. C'était le père de Drago et il le détestait du plus profond de son être. Comment faire l'impasse sur ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ! Il venait d'échanger un baiser… Il songeait très fort à partager quelque chose avec Dray, et Voldemort venait encore une fois tout gâcher. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur… Maintenant, il en était sûr.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux !

- Drago n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, murmura Ron en le désignant du menton.

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des vert et argent. Drago avait un regard perdu. Il semblait dans un autre monde, loin de ses évènements.

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par l'arrivée d'Estéban, Kelly, Clara et Tony. Harry les guetta quelques temps avant de se lever. Il avait besoin de marcher, de se changer les idées. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et tomba sur Lilian et Sam.

- Salut Harry ! S'exclama Lilian.

- Oh ! Bonjour vous deux ! Répliqua Harry en ayant un rictus. Vous allez bien ?

Sam eut un sourire radieux.

- Comme un charme ! Dit-il. Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller…

- Non pas vraiment…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aussitôt Lilian voyant le visage défait de son père.

- Il y a eut une attaque à Azkaban…

Il soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

- Je… Commença Harry.

- Tu veux faire quelques pas dans le parc ? Demanda Lilian. Je te promets de ne pas t'embêter !

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

- Pas du tout, répliqua Sam. On se verra plus tard !

Lilian lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci Sam, dit-il. On se voit dans la tour !

Le brun embrassa légèrement ses lèvres puis salua Harry d'un signe de main, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- On y va ? Demanda Lilian rouge pivoine.

Harry retrouva le sourire.

- Vous êtes ensemble à ce que je vois !

- Hum… Oui… Depuis le bal ! Dit-il en marchant jusqu'aux portes du château.

- Je suis content pour vous ! Sam est quelqu'un de bien !

- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il.

Ils atteignirent le bord du lac et Lilian reprit la parole.

- C'est mon premier petit ami, tu sais !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles… Même si elles m'ont déjà proposé…

Harry se mit à rire puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Lilian, l'entraînant jusqu'à un banc.

- Merci, Lilian !

- De quoi ?

- De me changer les idées !

Il fit un grand sourire à Lilian puis regarda le lac.

- Vous faîtes un joli couple !

Lilian rougit brutalement.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh oui ! Vous êtes trop mignons !

- Merci… ça me fait plaisir, répondit le jeune homme. Moi… Je trouve que tu ferais un joli couple avec Drago !

Harry perdit son sourire et retira son bras de l'épaule de Lilian.

- Nous n'avons aucune chance… Tout nous oppose, se met en travers de notre chemin pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. On est à peine ami et cela depuis peu… Et tout se bouscule…

- Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave ?

- Le père de Drago s'est évadé, hier soir.

Le cœur de Lilian manqua un battement. Lucius Malefoy, le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu… était libre…

- Il s'est évadé… Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Comment va Drago ? Il doit être bouleversé ! Tu lui as parlé ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé… Je ne sais pas comment il va… Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle… C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré m'isoler…

- Tu… tu ne vas pas le fuir, tout de même ! S'exclama Lilian en observant attentivement Harry.

Le survivant ferma les yeux.

- Il a besoin de toi ! Je crois qu'il veut savoir ce que tu penses… Il ne veut pas être ignoré !

- J'ai peur Lilian ! Peur qu'il choisisse son père et Voldemort !

- Harry, dit Lilian en posant sa main sur la sienne, il me semble que Drago a déjà fait son choix…

Harry soupira de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Murmura-t-il.

- Je te conseille d'aller lui parler, pour tout mettre au clair.

Harry ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le froid de novembre, silencieux. Grâce à Lilian, le survivant venait de prendre une décision. Il irait voir Drago à quatorze heures.

* * *

Drago avait placé son masque de froideur sur son visage, même si ses amis les plus proches pouvaient y voir, un certain malaise. Il avait cherché Harry du regard, mais le survivant l'avait fuit. Il s'était levé et avait quitté la Grande Salle sans le voir.

Estéban et ses amis venaient de s'installer à la table des Serpentard, riant de la mauvaise humeur du jeune Potter-Malefoy.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! S'exclama Estéban en attrapant un morceau de pain. J'irai lui parler quand il sera seul !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être confronté à Sam ? Demanda Kelly en saisissant un plat de pâtes.

- Très drôles, Key ! Dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Il soupira puis regarda Drago.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, Dray !

- Je vais très bien, Black ! Répliqua-t-il en se levant. Je n'ai plus faim !

Il quitta sa table et sortit de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Tony.

Blaise fit un sourire crispé avant de leur tendre la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils perdirent immédiatement leurs sourires. Kelly retrouva la première ses esprits.

- Angel…

- Ca va… J'y vais !

Il lâcha sa fourchette et se leva.

- Vous avez vu Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il est sortit, il y a peu de temps, répliqua Blaise.

Estéban hocha la tête et quitta à son tour le réfectoire. Il prit le chemin des cachots, couru pour rattraper Drago et le vit près du tableau cachant l'entrée de leur salle commune.

- Drago !

Malefoy s'arrêta et lui fit face.

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Je vais bien, Estéban ! Je vais très bien !

- Alors pourquoi tu fuis ?

Drago se tourna et entra dans sa salle, Estéban sur les talons. Ils la traversèrent rapidement, sans un coup d'œil aux élèves présents et entrèrent dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années. Drago s'installa sur son lit et sortit la lettre de Harry. Il la relu puis la remis à sa place, sous son oreiller. Il croisa ses jambes et observa, Estéban qui s'était assis sur le lit de Théodore.

- Je ne fuis pas, dit-il alors. Je fais face… Comme le ferait n'importe quel Malefoy !

- Tu as le droit d'avoir tes humeurs, Drago ! Tu as le droit de te sentir triste, mal, en colère ! Ton père s'est échappé… Tu as le droit d'être content même si tu n'adhères pas à ses idées ! Il n'est plus derrière des barreaux… Je suppose que tu aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Dans d'autres circonstances ?

- Oui… Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il soit acquitté et relâché…

- Lucius est un homme mauvais ! Je l'ai toujours su… Même si je me voilais la face. Il me couvrait de présents, m'éduquait à sa manière, me pourrissait et me gâtait…

Il se leva et se mit devant une fenêtre.

- L'éducation qu'il m'a donnée… Je la croyais parfaite. Les moldus sont des moins que rien, les sangs-de-bourbe aussi et les Weasley… Hé bien… Les Weasley des sorciers de bas étages. Toutes mes croyances, se sont brisées quand il est rentré à Azkaban et tout s'est évaporé avec Harry.

Il se retourna et fit un large sourire à Estéban.

- Harry a tout changé, poursuivit Drago, il n'a rien fait de spécial pourtant. On a juste discuté, apprit à se connaître, même s'il ne sait pas tout de moi et moi de lui. J'en sais suffisamment…

- Je crois que tu dois lui parler, dit Estéban, lui dire clairement ce qu'il se passe… Enfin, je veux dire, que Harry doit savoir tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. Je suis sûr qu'il se sent mal… Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais !

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Il a beaucoup de tendresse pour toi… Si ce n'est plus !

- C'est étrange la facilité avec laquelle j'arrive à te parler…

- C'est mon charme qui agit ! Répliqua Estéban en souriant.

Drago se mit à rire avant de soupirer.

- C'est difficile pour moi de parler de mon père… Surtout avec Harry. Je sais qu'il le déteste !

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- C'est mon père et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et va faire… Il y aura toujours une petite partie de moi qui tiendra à lui !

- C'est normal, tu sais !

Drago ne dit rein. Il retourna s'asseoir toujours en soupirant.

- Tu vas parler à Harry ?

- Oui… Si je le trouve…

Il y eu des pas précipité dans les escaliers, puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

- Drago !

Le Serpentard et Estéban se retournèrent pour voir une Pansy essoufflée.

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je…

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, dévisageant Estéban.

- Je m'inquiétais, finit-elle.

- Pas la peine… Tout va bien, dit-il en se levant. Tu n'aurais pas vu Potter ?

Estéban leva les yeux au ciel.

- Potter ? Oh… Si je l'ai vu ! Répondit-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il était en charmante compagnie dans le parc.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Avec qui ?

Pansy sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago.

- Alors ! S'impatienta Dray.

- Oh… Il était bras dessus, bras dessous avec son frère, dit-elle en désignant Estéban d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ! Je ne savais pas que Potter était de ce bord ! Enfin, il a bon goût, Lilian Black est un très joli garçon !

Estéban frissonna de dégoût.

- Harry et mon frère, ensemble ! N'importe quoi !

- Je les ai vu ! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

- Et tu as vu quoi, au juste ? Tu les as vu discuter ? Répliqua Estéban mordant.

- Il avait l'air intime ! Répondit-elle en se levant et en mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et sortit du dortoir. Estéban se leva à son tour et fit face à Pansy.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Mais à rien, mon cher Estéban ! Drago devrait éviter d'être trop ami avec Potter ! Maintenant que son père est libre, je suppose qu'il voudrait le voir dans le droit chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Nous sommes fiancés ! Et même s'il fait tout pour m'éviter, me mettre dans les pattes de je ne sais qui… Il sera obligé de vivre avec moi !

Estéban explosa de rire.

- Arrête de rêver ma pauvre !

Il la planta là et sortit. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper, une fois de plus, Drago. Il le trouva se dirigeant vers le lac. Harry et Lilian étaient assis face à l'eau et riaient de bons cœurs.

- Je dérange ?

Harry et son fils sursautèrent.

- Drago ! S'exclama-t-il. On ne t'a pas entendu arriver ! Salut Estéban !

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Salut Harry ! Hum… Lilian…

- Estéban… Répondit le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry en regardant Estéban puis Lilian.

- Rien ! Répliquèrent-ils trop vite.

Harry et Drago froncèrent les sourcils.

- A d'autre ! S'exclama Drago. On sent bien qu'il y a un malaise !

- Petite dispute entre frère, répondit Lilian. Ça arrive !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago en s'invitant entre Lilian et Harry.

Le survivant rougit subitement faisant sourire Estéban. Il s'installa à côté de Harry et ne dit rien

- J'attends ! Répliqua Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

- C'est de la faute à Estéban ! Répondit aussitôt Lilian.

- Quoi ! S'exclama son frère.

- Oui, tout est de ta faute, toujours entrain de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres !

- Je n'aurai rien fait si tu avais gardé ta langue loin de la bouche de Sam !

- Oh tais-toi !

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

- Tu mets bien la tienne dans celle de Kelly, alors fiche moi la paix !

- STOP ! Cria Drago.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Arrêtez de faire les enfants ! Répliqua Drago. Estéban, ce que ton frère fait, ne te regarde pas ! Il a le droit d'embrasser qui il veut !

- En plus Sam, est quelqu'un de bien, reprit Harry, je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne ?

- C'est que… Commença Estéban en soupirant et en croisant les bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et encore moins fouillé mais ça m'a fait un choc… Je savais qu'il te plaisait mais on n'en a jamais vraiment discuté… Alors qu'on se disait tout avant !

- Estéban, dit Lilian, on se disait tout avant mais on a grandi ! Toi non plus tu n'as rien dis pour Kelly, même si tout le monde le savait !

- Je crois que vous devez vous retrouver, dit Harry calmement. Vous êtes proche, je peux le sentir mais il y a quelques interférences dans vos ondes, en ce moment. Alors la meilleure façon de régler ce problème, c'est de vous accorder sur le même diapason.

- Allez ! Répliqua Drago, présentez vous vos excuses !

Harry sourit.

- Je suis désolé, Lilian !

- Moi aussi, je te présente mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver et te crier dessus !

- Tout est réglé alors ! Dit Drago. Au fait Lilian… Sam embrasse bien ?

Le jeune homme rougit tout de suite et se plaqua les mains sur le visage.

- Dray, laisse le tranquille ! Dit Harry en souriant.

Estéban se mit à rire avec Drago.

- Bon… Je vais vous laisser ! Répliqua Lilian en se levant. On m'attend !

- Qui ? Sam ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui ! Tu viens Estéban ?

- Ouais ! A plus tard, dit-il en se levant lui aussi.

Ils regardèrent leurs pères puis retournèrent au château, oubliant leur querelle. Harry et Drago restèrent sur leur banc. Le Gryffondor était mal à l'aise, il avait tant de choses à dire, mais rien ne sortait. C'est pourquoi, il regardait le lac, les bras croisés. Drago n'était pas mieux. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il soupira de dépit avant de se lever.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda aussitôt Harry en levant les yeux.

- J'ai… J'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un…

- Oh…

- Oui… Il m'a donné rendez-vous à quatorze heures dans la salle sur demande… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oh oui ! Répliqua Harry en retrouvant le sourire et en regardant sa montre. Par contre, tu vas être en retard !

- Il m'attendra, je suppose !

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !

Drago soupira légèrement.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade, dit-il doucement. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle s'effrite peu à peu.

Harry se leva enfin.

- Allons-y…

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et tout deux reprirent le chemin du château. Ils furent accueillit par une troupe d'élèves lorsqu'ils franchirent les lourdes portes de Poudlard. Harry s'arrêta aussitôt. Il vit Ron et Hermione plus loin discutant avec agitation, avec des cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

- Hé bien, le voilà ! Le sale fils de mangemorts ! Cria presque un garçon de Poufsouffle.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Drago. Dans un geste de protection, Harry vint se placer devant lui.

- Tu dois être content, hein ! Malefoy ! Continua le garçon. Ton enfoiré de père est libre, comme tu le criais sur tous les toits en début d'année !

- C'est bon, Andy… Dit Ginny pour le calmer.

- Non ce n'est pas bon ! En délivrant son putain de père, ils ont tué ma sœur ! Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Drago dépassa Harry et vint se placer devant Andy. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et il croisa les bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur, dit-il enfin.

- Désolé, cria Andy. Tu es désolé ? Mais j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé ! Ca ne ramènera pas Carry ! Tu mérites le même sort ! Tu dois payer !

- Et payer pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en se mettant près de son ami. Drago n'est pas un mangemort ! Et ce n'est pas lui, non plus qui a tué ta sœur !

- Comme peux-tu être sûr de toi, Harry ? Demanda Andy en effaçant une larme rageusement de sa joue.

- Je ne porte pas la marque de Voldemort !

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le nom maudit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry fit un petit sourire à Dray.

- Je ne la porte pas et je ne la porterai jamais ! Je t'ai présenté mes excuses, je ne peux rien faire de plus !

Andy dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Il y eut plusieurs cris dans l'assemblée qui s'agglutinait près de la scène. Hermione et Ron vinrent se placer près du Serpentard et de Harry.

- Ne fait pas ça, lui dit Harry.

- JE VEUX SA VIE, cria-t-il. POUR QUE SA FAMILLE PLEURE COMME JE PLEURE POUR CARRY !

- Prend-la, si tu veux, répliqua Drago en le foudroyant du regard, mais ça ne la ramènera pas !

Le jeune Andy serra les dents, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria le concierge. Encore vous Potter ! Dispersez-vous ! Allez !

- Tu le paieras, Malefoy ! Répliqua sèchement Andy avant de baisser sa baguette et de rejoindre ses amis.

Harry soupira longuement puis sourit à Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Andy avait regroupé plusieurs élèves de sa maison pour affronter Drago, répondit Hermione. Ce sont ses mots ! Enfin, on les a croisé avec Ron et on a essayé de les raisonner.

- Merci, dit Drago en soupirant à son tour. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de subir… Ma foi… C'est sûrement pour me punir de tout ce que j'ai fais avant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Harry. Il est en colère, il est triste, il cherche un coupable et malheureusement, c'est toi qu'il a prit pour cible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien !

Drago fit un petit sourire.

- Héros jusqu'au bout… Murmura-t-il faisant sourire Ron.

- Bon, on se voit plus tard, dit Harry à ses amis.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda le roux.

- On a des choses à se dire, répliqua Drago en se caressant les avant-bras.

- Alors à tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

Elle fit un petit sourire en voyant les rougeurs que les joues de Harry, venaient de prendre.

- On sera dans la salle de Poudlard.

Harry fit un signe de tête et ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage de la salle sur demande. C'est Drago qui matérialisa la pièce. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent un salon immense d'un blanc nacré. Tout était de cette couleur, du canapé face à la cheminée, des deux fauteuils encadrant la table basse, des murs et des rideaux cachant les fenêtres. Harry entra le premier et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres. Il écarta les rideaux et vit un parc recouvert de neige. Tout était blanc aussi dehors.

- On dirait le paradis, murmura Drago faisant sursauter Harry.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et soupira.

- Je crois que c'est comme ça, dit-il encore. Blanc, silencieux et beau.

- Le décors est magnifique, Drago, répliqua Harry en fixant toujours la fenêtre magique. Il ne manque plus que le chocolat chaud !

Drago sourit en voyant deux tasses blanches apparaître sur la table basse.

- Je crois que ton souhait a été exaucé ! Lui dit Drago. Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé. Ils touillèrent les chocolats et burent tranquillement avant que Harry prenne la parole.

- Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir…

- Ta réponse aussi… Dit Drago. C'est vrai que je me posais énormément de questions mais les évènements de ce matin ont tout changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- En me levant le matin, poursuivit Drago, j'étais heureux. Je me disais que je pourrais me consacrer à autre chose… La guerre était loin… Puis les nouvelles sont arrivées et j'apprenais que mon père était dehors. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais probablement chanté ses louanges et je me serai pavané dans toute l'école en ricanant et en insultant quiconque se trouvant sur mon passage. Je me serais senti fort et intouchable… Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, je suis malade ! Malade parce que j'ai dû présenter mes excuses pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas faite ! M'excuser parce que mon père était libre ! J'ai honte, Harry… Honte d'être son fils… Honte de l'aimer malgré tout, honte d'avoir pensé comme lui… Et j'ai peur…

Il soupira et se passa rageusement ses mains dans les cheveux. Il se calla au fond du canapé et regarda le feu dans l'âtre.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Dray ?

- J'ai… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir ! J'ai choisi mon camp et… J'ai peur qu'il l'apprenne !

- Il ne le saura pas ! Dit Harry pour rassurer son ami.

- On en sait rien ! Voldemort à peut être des mangemorts parmi les élèves ! Et dès qu'il saura que je te fréquente, il voudra une explication et généralement ses explications sont loin d'être agréables.

- Ecoute, pour l'instant, ne dit rien, répliqua Harry. Ne donne aucun signe de vie à tes parents. Attends de voir si…

- S'ils m'en donnent ?

- Oui, voilà !

- Bien… Et après ? Il y a noël, dans un mois et demi… Je devrai retourner au manoir ! Et je n'ai pas une noise en poche ! Enfin si mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore accès à mon compte chez Gringotts !

- Tu veux un conseil, dit Harry en le fixant.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ouvres-en un autre sous un autre nom… Ou bien on peut en parler à Dumbledore… Il aura sans doute une idée !

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler au vieux fou ! S'exclama aussitôt Drago.

Il saisit sa tasse et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il se calla dans le fond du canapé et soupira.

- Je ferais mieux de m'enfuir, vite fait bien fait ! Sans laisser de traces !

- Et tu irais où ? Et tu ferais quoi tout seul dans un monde moldu que tu ne connais pas ?

- Je recommencerais une nouvelle vie, répondit Drago en souriant. Sans ma famille, sans Voldemort…

- Chez les moldus ! Toi !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Pour un nouveau départ !

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu sais !

En disant cela, Harry avait pris une jolie couleur framboise. Il préféra regarder les flammes dans la cheminée plutôt que Drago, à côté de lui. Le Serpentard, lui, sourit à ses paroles.

- Pourquoi tu m'en empêcherais ?

Harry croisa les bras, regardant toujours l'âtre, trouvant le feu fascinant.

- Parce qu'on apprend à se connaître et que je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu fuir ? Demanda Drago en déposant sa tasse et en faisant face à Harry.

- J'y ai déjà songé, mais j'ai préféré rester et veiller sur mes amis.

- Toujours avec ce complexe du héros, ricana Drago.

- Oui, toujours, sourit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

Il l'avait fuit toute l'après-midi mais maintenant il était content de retrouver ses iris couleur acier. Il sourit tendrement à Drago. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, regoûter ces lèvres si délicieuse et se laisser envahir par cette sensation de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'aimerai qu'on parle de ce baiser…

Dray rosit légèrement mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Je… Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, dit Harry en jouant avec ses doigts. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Parce que si je l'aurai fait… Hé bien, il ne se serait probablement rien passé ! Tu étais magnifique, mais ce n'est pas à cause ou grâce à ta robe… J'en avais envi depuis… Quelques temps…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil

- Oui… Et je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais j'aimerai recommencer… Si tu es d'accord !

Drago se mit à rire, ce qui vexa Harry.

- Je n'ai rien dit de drôle !

- Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ça ! Dit-il difficilement.

- Alors quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

Drago souffla pour se calmer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Embrasse moi ! Dit-il une fois remis. Mais avant, promet moi de ne plus me demander la permission ! Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas ! Si tu en as envie, fais-le !

Harry se rapprocha alors de Drago. Il rougissait légèrement ce qui fit craquer le Serpentard. Le survivant pouvait être si timide dans ce genre de situation. Il avança à son tour et attrapa ses douces lèvres humides. Harry happa sa lèvre inférieure et la suça délicatement. Il la mordilla puis passa sa langue sur cette dernière. Gémissant légèrement, Harry en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre de Drago. Un ballet s'entama alors, tournoyant, ondulant, se titillant et se caressant. N'en pouvant plus, Drago attira Harry près de lui. Ses mains se mirent à lui caresser les cheveux, descendant sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage. C'était divin et l'espace d'un instant, Harry et Drago, oublièrent leurs soucis. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'embrasser et à se caresser sans aller plus loin. Harry savait que Drago était avec lui, même si pour le moment, le Serpentard refusait de discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore et ainsi montrer son allégeance à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

Alors voila c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir de me lire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alors grand merci pour Lilounatic qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle !

**note importante** : J'ai repris mes cours... et donc je risque de mettre à jour dans un certain temps ! je ferai de mon mieux pour gerer toutes mes fictions mais je ne peux pas vous donner de date precise ou d'echeance... bref je ferai tout pour assurer un max !

**D'ici là passer un Joyeux noel... de bonnes fetes en général** ! Bizz j'ai des courses à faire mdr !

Gros bisous Demone !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating**: M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis**: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

Salut ! J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre... je suis vraiment désolé ! alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! voilà... Je tenais à remercier Lilounatic qui revoit mes chapitres, les corrige, les bichonnes lolet je sais que ça peut être laborieux ! Alors un grand merci à toi !**

**merci aussi à : Sahada, Yuliel, PotterXMalefoy, Syt the evil angel, Nini44, Serdra, Lepitinange, La-shinegami, Crystal d'avalon, Amy keira, Vif d'or, Istar205, Mily black, Tchii, Orlina et Onarluca, pour les reviews que vous avez laissé... ça fait super plaisir !**

**Allez Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Projection Astrale et Quidditch**

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas pour Harry. Outre ses cours et ses leçons particulières, le Gryffondor avait dû reformer son équipe de Quidditch. Ron et Kathy étaient bien sûr dans le groupe ainsi que Ginny. Une jeune fille du nom de Miranda Hopes avait intégré le poste de poursuiveur et Sam Beckett avait eu celui de batteur. Le second avait été plus difficile à trouver et Betsie Ribourne avait été retenue. Les entraînements étaient durs mais le premier match était pour bientôt et Harry ne pouvait se permettre une défaite. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il était capitaine et les Gryffondor ne lui pardonneraient pas un échec. Alors pour éviter cela, il occupait le terrain de Quidditch dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Et le temps lui faisait grandement défaut.

Sa relation avec Drago était des plus étrange. Après avoir passé un long moment à s'embrasser dans la salle sur demande, le Serpentard était parti et depuis plus rien. Il l'évitait. Harry essayait de capter son regard lorsqu'il était dans la grande salle ou encore pendant les cours mais le Serpentard s'obstinait à ne pas le voir… Et Harry commençait à en avoir plus que ras-le-bol. Ses partenaires s'en rendirent compte et Ron fut désigné volontaire pour avoir une conversation avec le capitaine… Et c'est là-bas qu'il se dirigeait, un air ennuyé sur le visage. L'entraînement venait de se finir, les autres s'étaient retirés poussant légèrement Ron à aller voir Harry. Il soupira puis frappa à la porte du vestiaire.

- Entrez ! Maugréa Harry, séchant ses cheveux rageusement avec une serviette, assis sur un banc.

Ron ouvrit la porte et regarda longuement son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Harry… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… Pourquoi ?

Ron fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir en face du Gryffondor.

- Ecoute, poursuivit le roux, je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, alors confie-toi !

Harry soupira.

- Il n'y a rien ! Ok !

- Tu te défoules sur nous, bon sang ! Pourquoi ? A cause de la fouine ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est à cause de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non !

- Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ?

- J'en sais rien… Encore une lubie de ce Serpentard, je suppose !

Harry jeta sa serviette au loin en soupirant. Il se plaça les mains sur le visage et resta ainsi un moment.

- Harry… Si ça te tracasse tant que ça, va lui parler !

- Il m'ignore !

- Attrape-le dans un coin et force-le à t'écouter ! Après tout ce n'est qu'un Serpentard et tu es un valeureux Gryffondor !

Harry pouffa.

- Et tu dois régler ce problème ! On en a marre de souffrir !

- Ok… J'irai lui parler… demain !

- Pourquoi demain ? Je suis sûr qu'il est dans la salle de Poudlard avec les jumeaux !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non… Mais je crois !

- Ok, alors allons-y !

- Il se passe quoi entre vous ? Demanda Ron en se levant.

Harry se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux humides et sourit à son ami.

- Rien de spécial ! J'aime bien notre façon de communiquer.

Ron haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Tu aimes quoi au juste ? Les pics que vous vous lancez continuellement ?

- Entre autres…

- Mouais… Vous êtes bizarres !

Harry se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il rangea le tout dans son sac et sortit du vestiaire en compagnie de Ron. Ils marchèrent dans le parc, rejoignant le collège rapidement. Les élèves étaient réfugiés dans la salle de Poudlard, travaillant pour une grande majorité. A l'abri, près du feu, Drago discutait avec Estéban et Lilian.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés, c'est bien ! Dit Drago en regardant alternativement les garçons en face de lui.

- Nos disputes ne durent jamais bien longtemps, répliqua Lilian en souriant.

- On s'aime trop pour ça ! Renchérit Estéban en faisant un clin d'œil à Lilian qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois qu'il préfère Sam, sans vouloir te vexer, dit Drago en riant.

- Vraiment ! Je suis déçu cher frangin ! Moi, qui croyais que j'étais tout pour toi !

- Mais bien sûr ! Répondit son frère. Assez parlé de moi, comment ça va Drago ?

- Bien… Très bien… On a arrêté de me regarder de travers ou de m'envoyer des lettres de menaces… Donc je peux dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Pas de nouvelles de… Commença Estéban.

- Non… Mon père ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles et je n'en attends pas !

Lilian acquiesça silencieusement.

- Sinon… Ça va avec Harry ? Demanda Estéban en souriant.

- Potter va bien… Enfin je crois…

- Tu l'évites, on dirait, répliqua Lilian.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me suis à la trace ? Comment peux-tu savoir que je…

- L'évite ? Répliqua Lilian. Hé bien… D'après Sam, Harry est passablement énervé en ce moment… Et la seule raison… Enfin selon nous, c'est toi !

- Et pourquoi moi, forcément ?

- Hum… Peut-être parce qu'il perd souvent patience quand il s'agit de toi, dit Estéban.

- Balivernes ! S'exclama Drago. Il est peut-être fatigué, voilà tout ! Il est… sous pression !

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui mettrait la pression ? Demanda Lilian. Le Quidditch ?

- Vous-savez-qui !

Estéban roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Balivernes, dit-il pour se moquer de son père. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense même pas à lui en ce moment !

- Arrête de rêver, Estéban, répliqua Drago. Harry ne pense qu'à lui… Comment en ferait-il autrement ?

- Mais je sais que ce n'est pas son souci principal en ce moment, s'obstina Estéban.

- Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Drago.

- Non… Mais Ron l'a fait ! Répondit Lilian en souriant. Et Harry arrive !

Drago se crispa dans son fauteuil, sous l'œil amusé des jumeaux.

- Salut Harry, s'exclamèrent ses fils.

- Salut ! Bonjour Dray !

- 'Lut…

Harry s'installa dans le canapé des jumeaux et Ron tira une chaise.

- Bien passé cet entraînement ? Demanda Lilian.

- Epuisant ! Répliqua Ron. Notre capitaine n'était jamais satisfait !

- Merci Ron !

- De rien, Harry ! Il nous a fait travailler comme des malades et on pense réellement à faire grève !

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

- Notre premier match est le week-end prochain, c'est normal de le préparer !

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, répliqua Lilian.

- Je suis aussi d'accord, se défendit Ron, mais tous les jours ! Harry je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu es pire que Dubois !

Harry sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais eu Dubois comme capitaine, Ron ! Et pour ta gouverne, il était beaucoup plus strict que moi !

- Mouais !

- Bon… Désolé de couper votre conversation qui est, soit dite en passant, très intéressante, mais je vais vous laisser !

Drago avait dit tout ça en se levant. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux te parler ?

Drago mit ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules. Harry prit ça pour un oui et se leva immédiatement, laissant Ron et les jumeaux dans la salle de Poudlard. Drago s'arrêta dans le grand hall et observa Harry.

- Oui ?

- On peut aller ailleurs ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

Drago soupira.

- Où ?

- Salle sur demande ?

- Je ne préfère pas…

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te saute dessus ?

- Hum… On peut dire ça comme ça !

- Très drôle !

- Ravi que mon humour te plaise !

- Bref ! Tu veux qu'on discute ici ?

Drago regarda les grandes portes puis Harry.

- Marchons un peu.

Harry le suivit à l'extérieur, marchant silencieusement à côté du Serpentard. Le temps était humide et ils préférèrent rester debout face au lac.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

Drago fixa un point invisible à l'horizon et parla doucement.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Bon sang ! Arrêtez de me dire ça ! Dit-il en le fixant méchamment. Je ne t'évitais pas ! J'étais seulement pris !

- Bien sûr…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Dray… On a tous nos cours ensemble ! Les mêmes devoirs… Le même temps libre ! Il y a quelques semaines, tu trouvais bien le temps pour me parler ! Tu te mettais même à côté de moi durant les cours ! Alors non… Je ne te crois pas, désolé ! Tu es mal à l'aise parce que…

- Pourquoi je serais mal à l'aise ? Coupa-t-il. Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Rien ! On s'est quand même embrassé toute une après-midi !

- C'était un moment de faiblesse de ma part !

- Un moment de faiblesse ! Tu te fous de moi ?

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? A une déclaration d'amour ou à une promesse de ma part !

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'attends rien de toi, si ce n'est un minimum de respect !

- Je ne te dois rien, Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'énerva Harry.

- Rien !

- Et c'est pourquoi ces propos ?

Drago croisa les bras rageusement.

- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu es si froid ? Tu n'as pas aimé… m'embrasser ? Tu regrettes ? Pourtant j'ai cru… avec ta lettre…

- Je n'ai pas détesté, murmura Drago en soupirant.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ! Tu es content ? Se renfrogna le Serpentard.

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Hum… Je croyais que tu avais détesté… Et que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus me parler !

- Tu ne venais pas vraiment me voir, toi non plus !

- Je pensai que tu allais venir…

- Tu penses trop ! Et pourquoi devrais-je toujours faire le premier pas ?

- Dis donc, tu exagères ! C'est quand même moi qui t'ai embrassé le premier !

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui t'ai écrit ! Répondit Drago.

- Et moi qui t'ai proposé le rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande et aussi à Pré-au-Lard !

- Ok, c'est bon !

- Et tu m'avais dit que je pouvais t'embrasser quand je le voulais… Que ça ne se demandait pas !

- Effectivement… ça ne se demande pas…

- Alors je peux ?

- Quoi ?

- Le faire si j'en ai envie ?

Drago rosit légèrement et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- J'en sais trop rien, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Je ne le ferais pas n'importe où… Seulement quand on sera tous les deux ! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

- Parce que tu as l'intention de m'inviter quelque part ? Demanda Drago en souriant de sa gêne.

- J'y pensais… Tu veux bien ?

- Mouais, pourquoi pas.

Harry sourit au Serpentard.

- Très bien ! Hum… Je ne sais pas quand… On est collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

- On se demande à cause de qui ! Répliqua Drago en souriant avant de siffloter devant l'air abasourdi de Harry.

- C'était ton idée de partir du cours de Cambridge !

- Harry, je plaisantais !

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- On rentre ? J'ai froid.

- Allons-y ! Après le match de dimanche tu es libre ?

- Hum… Je dois consulter mon emploi du temps…

- Oh allez !

- Ok, c'est bon !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils retournèrent dans le château, marchant rapidement pour fuir le froid. Dans le grand hall, ils croisèrent les jumeaux qui retournaient dans leur salle commune. Ils bavardèrent un moment avant de les laisser partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Hé bien… Moi je vais par là, dit-il en désignant les cachots, et toi, Harry, tu vas par là !

Il lui montra le grand escalier.

- Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Harry.

Drago soupira.

- Si tu veux.

Ils se remirent en route, croisant quelques Serpentard qui les observaient étrangement. Harry sourit immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Drago.

- Les Serpentard qu'on a croisés. Ils avaient l'air surpris de nous voir ensemble.

- Tu sais Potter, rien ne pourra plus les surprendre !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils t'ont vu en robe ? Demanda-t-il avant de pouffer.

Drago lui frappa le bras et Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui énerva très vite le Serpentard.

- Potter, je vais te tuer !

- Oh, arrête ! Tu es mieux sans tout ce gel !

Dray se recoiffa et Harry l'arrêta.

- Attends, je vais le faire !

Harry regarda les alentours et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Il arrangea les mèches indisciplinées et sourit.

- Voilà !

- Merci.

- Mais de rien !

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et sourit en voyant l'air interdit de Drago.

- On aurait pu nous voir !

- C'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Répliqua Harry en le poussant contre un mur.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il en regardant dans tous les coins.

- Il n'y a personne, Dray !

Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et le mordilla légèrement. Drago le poussa, stupéfait.

- T'es dingue !

Harry sourit encore plus.

- J'arrête, mais je reviendrai à la charge !

Il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres et rebroussa chemin faisant un petit signe de main à un Drago, qui était resté choqué dans le couloir.

* * *

Sam était allongé dans le canapé lorsque les jumeaux rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Profondément endormi, il ne remarqua pas Lilian qui s'assit doucement près de lui. 

- Il a l'air exténué ! Remarqua Estéban en regardant le brun.

- Je crois que Harry y est pour beaucoup ! Répondit son frère en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

Celui-ci remua légèrement, se blottissant contre Lilian.

- On voit toujours Rogue, ce soir ? Demanda Estéban en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de son frère.

- Oui… On continue avec l'ubiquité… Théorique bien sûr.

- J'en ai marre de cette théorie, répliqua Estéban. J'ai envie d'essayer tout de suite !

- Hé bien, vas-y, répondit Lilian. Je te regarde.

- Ok ! Alors il faut que je me concentre, fasse le vide, penser à l'endroit où je veux aller, le visualiser et le tour est joué !

Lilian sourit en entendant le résumé de son frère.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça ! Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je pensais au manoir.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Non ! J'avais envie de voir la maison… ça me manque.

- Je te comprends et le manoir me manque aussi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

- Lilian a raison.

Sam se redressa et s'étira en bâillant bruyamment.

- On t'a réveillé ? Demanda Lilian.

- Non…

Il embrassa Lilian dans le cou puis se recoucha, utilisant ses cuisses comme oreiller. Lilian sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux du brun.

- Je disais donc, que Lilian avait raison. Tu ne dois pas aller au manoir ! C'est dangereux !

- Je n'y serai pas vraiment, répondit Estéban. Une simple projection astrale !

- Mais bien sûr, répondit son frère. Et si quelqu'un te voyait…

- Je reviendrai tout de suite !

- Ne fais pas ça !

- C'est même pas sûr que j'y arrive !

- Estéban…

- Ecoute Lilian… J'ai envie de revoir le manoir et j'ai envie de voir mes grands-parents !

Lilian ne dit rien, soupirant de lassitude.

- C'est compréhensible, dit Sam calmement. Tu ne connais pas… Vous ne connaissez pas vos grands-parents et c'est normal de vouloir les rencontrer mais…

- Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux… Je veux juste voir quelqu'un de ma famille ! Je sais que tu es là, Lilian… Et je sais que j'ai des amis qui tiennent à moi… Harry et Drago sont là… Mais…

- D'accord… Finit par dire Lilian. Tu peux essayer mais ne fais rien de stupide et fais-toi tout petit…

Il soupira rageusement.

- Je viens avec toi !

Estéban se leva aussitôt.

- Non, tu restes là !

- Tu n'iras pas là-bas sans moi ! Si jamais il se passait quoique se soit…

- Vous n'allez pas y aller ! S'exclama Sam en se redressant.

- Je veux aussi les voir ! Dit fermement Lilian.

Sam soupira à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Pas grand-chose, lui dit Lilian. A part nous veiller…

- D'accord, je le ferai… Mais promets-moi d'être vigilant, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Promis, répondit Lilian.

Il lui donna un baiser et se leva aussi.

- Allons-y ! Déclara-t-il.

- Où on se met ? Demanda Estéban.

- On reste ici !

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la table basse. Il prit quelques coussins et les éparpilla sur le sol. Il s'installa au centre et Estéban fit de même. Sam s'assit près d'eux et patienta.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Lilian à son frère.

Il fit un signe de tête.

- Attendez, dit Sam, si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas… Si vous n'arrivez pas à rentrer… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Préviens Rogue, lui dit Lilian. Explique-lui la situation…

- Mais tout ira bien ! Répliqua Estéban. On y va ?

- Faites attention ! Dit Sam.

Il embrassa Lilian et s'éloigna. Lilian donna sa main droite à son frère qui la prit. Ils étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Après avoir soupiré, ils fermèrent les yeux pour faire le vide. Une fois au calme, ils commencèrent à former un cercle autour d'eux avec leurs mains gauches, chacun faisant un demi-cercle en touchant le sol. Ils firent le mouvement, pendant près de dix minutes avant que de petites étincelles n'apparaissent autour d'eux. Le cercle se matérialisa soudain. Il était doré et semblait les protéger. Ils se lâchèrent la main et tombèrent inconscients, sur les coussins que Lilian avait prévus. Ils se sentirent sortir de leurs corps et être aspirés vers un autre monde. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à leur époque au manoir. Elle avait été coupée en deux lorsque Estéban était venu vivre là-bas, car les deux garçons ne voulaient pas se séparer. A leur époque la chambre de Lilian était devenue « la chambre des jumeaux » même s'ils avaient chacun leur antre, ne partageant que la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui la chambre des jumeaux était bien différente. Déjà, elle ne leur appartenait pas, mais était à Drago, puisqu'il y avait quelques photos de lui sur la plupart des murs. Lilian regarda attentivement chacune d'entre-elles et vit qu'il posait souvent avec ses amis. Estéban lui, jeta un œil sur la chambre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc nacré, des fenêtres à demi-circulaires encadraient la pièce, l'éclairant suffisamment. Il y avait un lit avec des draps bleu nuit et un « M » brodé au centre d'une couleur plus claire, un secrétaire, une table de nuit, une pièce menant à une penderie et une autre à la salle d'eau.

- Allons dans le bureau de père ! Dit-il à Lilian.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

- Où va-t-on alors ? Demanda Estéban.

- Essayons d'atteindre le séjour, on y trouvera peut-être les grands-parents !

- D'accord !

Ils traversèrent la porte et marchèrent le plus calmement et discrètement possible, jusqu'au séjour. Le décor n'était pas du tout le même, les murs étaient sombres, les tableaux affreux et une atmosphère pesante régnait dans tout le manoir. Estéban avait la chaire de poule et regardait partout espérant ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Lucius.

Les portes du grand séjour étaient entrouvertes. Ils se penchèrent pour mieux voir l'intérieur et furent surpris de voir leur grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Elle était assise près d'une grande fenêtre et regardait au dehors, le visage inexpressif. Elle était magnifique, un ange de glace qui avait donné sa beauté à son fils unique, Drago.

Estéban trembla légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lilian en chuchotant.

- J'ai froid…

Lilian prit la main de son frère et le tira plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une armure et Lilian regarda Estéban.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai froid. Une sensation étrange… Comme si on nous observait !

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais !

- Ouais… Où crois-tu que se trouve grand-père ?

- J'en sais rien… avec Voldemort peut-être…

- Ou dans son bureau…

- Ou les cachots, on n'a pas le temps de chercher, Estéban ! Le manoir est gigantesque !

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Parler à grand-mère, répliqua Estéban.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- On pourrait lui dire que Voldemort n'a aucune chance et qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre l'Ordre.

Lilian attrapa Estéban par les épaules et le secoua.

- Nan, mais t'es devenu fou ? Elle nous tuera avant même qu'on ouvre la bouche !

Tu ne l'as connaît pas !

- Mais toi non plus, Lilian !

- Ecoute, papa me l'a dit et je le crois ! Quand il dit que ses parents étaient cruels, je n'ai pas besoin de preuves de leur folie ! En plus, tu crois qu'elle va nous croire et nous inviter à prendre le thé !

- Mais je…

- Arrête Estéban ! On n'ira pas la voir !

- Et elle mourra !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva Lilian. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde ! Tu ne veux pas retourner le jour où Voldemort à tuer les parents de Harry, aussi ! On ne doit pas changer plus que ça le futur !

- On le change déjà ! S'écria Estéban.

- Chut ! Tu veux qu'elle nous entende ? On change le futur oui, mais parler aux parents de Drago est dangereux ! On ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir, comment ça va influencer le futur, donc on ne fait rien !

Estéban soupira.

- Ok…

- On peut rentrer ? Demanda Lilian.

- Attends… Je veux juste la revoir une dernière fois…

Estéban approcha de la porte et observa Narcissa dans son fauteuil. Elle semblait triste et Estéban s'excusa intérieurement pour ce qu'il allait faire. Avant que Lilian ne puisse réagir, il passa la porte et apparut devant elle.

- Drago ! Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle se leva et fit un pas vers Estéban.

- Je… Je ne suis pas Drago !

Lilian qui observait la scène de l'extérieur serra les poings. Narcissa dégaina sa baguette.

- Qui es-tu ? Et comment es-tu rentré chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

- Je… Je suis Angel Estéban Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je suis le fils de Drago.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux et sa baguette trembla légèrement.

- Le fils de Drago ?

- Oui… Je viens du futur.

Elle sourit et serra ses doigts fins sur son caducée.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Ecoutez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Vous parler ! Votre fils vous aime ! Et si vous continuez sur votre chemin, vous mourrez et il sera seul ! Voldemort ne vaincra pas ! Abandonnez-le et suivez la lumière !

Lilian secoua la tête.

_« Allons-nous-en ! »_ Pensa-t-il très fort.

Estéban regarda la porte, puis fixa Narcissa.

- J'aimerai vous revoir ! Dit-il en souriant faiblement. Dans le futur ! J'aimerai vous connaître.

Narcissa abaissa sa baguette et sourit tristement.

- J'aimerai avoir une grand-mère.

Estéban perdit une larme. Il soupira et regarda son frère. Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de parler à nouveau.

- Je vous dis au revoir, car j'ose espérer vous retrouver à mon époque.

Il lui fit un signe de main et commença à disparaître. Il eut juste le temps de voir Narcissa essayer de le toucher avant de partir complètement.

Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et expira bruyamment. Lilian fit de même, regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et après s'être remis, Lilian foudroya Estéban.

- Tu es complètement stupide ! Cria-t-il en se levant.

Sam se leva lui aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Estéban est complètement inconscient ! Il a pété un câble et nous a tous mis en danger !

- Arrête de dramatiser, répliqua son frère. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

- Nan, mais tu t'entends ! Cria Lilian. Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas venir à Poudlard ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Voir son fils ! Et par la même occasion voir si on n'est pas dans les parages !

Estéban ne dit rien, il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, répliqua Sam.

Lilian se passa rageusement les mains dans les cheveux. Il lança un regard noir à Estéban puis soupira.

- On est arrivé au manoir, dans notre chambre… Enfin celle de notre père à cette époque.

Il soupira à nouveau et alla s'asseoir.

- C'était différent… L'ambiance, les couleurs, l'atmosphère, les tableaux… Tout est si sombre, maintenant !

- Vous avez vu quelqu'un ? Demanda Sam.

- Narcissa, répondit Lilian. Je ne sais pas si Lucius était au manoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Estéban s'est montré !

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais parler à ma grand-mère, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Tu t'es montré ! Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… C'est carrément du suicide ! Elle aurait pu te jeter un sort ! Dit Sam effaré.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait, lança Estéban.

- Mais elle a failli ! Répliqua son frère.

- Peut-être mais j'ai peut-être réussi à lui faire changer de camp ! Et on aura peut-être une grand-mère quand on rentrera !

- Mais qui te dit qu'on va rentrer ! S'exclama Lilian. Si jamais elle vient à Poudlard et nous voit… Elle fera tout pour nous parler ! Et tu lui diras quoi ? Bonjour je suis le fils de Drago et Harry Potter ?

- Je…

- Tu nous as mis en danger et Drago par la même occasion ! Si ses parents apprennent qu'il a choisi l'Ordre, il mourra !

Estéban serra les dents.

- Dit quelque chose ! Cria Lilian. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

- J'ai… Je suis désolé !

- Désolé ?

- Oui, cria Estéban, je le suis vraiment !

- Mais si c'était à refaire, tu recommencerais, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Je suis sûr d'avoir bien agit ! Sûr qu'il y a du bon dans son cœur et que s'il s'agit de Drago et de son futur, elle fera le bon choix !

- Tu es désolé pour quoi alors ? Demanda Lilian.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Lilian ne reprenne la parole.

- J'espère de tout mon cœur, Estéban, que Narcissa à bien un cœur comme tu sembles le penser ! Je l'espère ! Changer l'avenir de nos pères pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant, je suis d'accord, mais là… J'ai peur que trop de choses bougent et que l'avenir…

- Il sera parfait, coupa Estéban. Tout ira bien.

- Bon, dit Sam en se forçant à sourire, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! On fera tout pour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Estéban.

- On ferait bien de garder ça pour nous, ajouta Sam. Pour éviter d'inquiéter les autres !

- Je suis d'accord, dit Lilian.

- Moi aussi, répliqua son frère.

- Bien, fit Sam. On parle d'autre chose ?

- Où sont passés Kelly et compagnie ? Demanda Lilian.

- Les filles sont avec Hermione, elles font leurs devoirs et Tony est avec son père, bibliothèque, je crois.

- Ok, dit Lilian en se levant. Je vais m'allonger… J'ai mal à la tête !

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- Je peux aller dans ta chambre, Sam ?

- Bien sûr !

Il avança et entra dans la chambre du brun.

- Je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir un bon bout de temps.

- Je crois aussi, répliqua Sam. Il a peur et c'est compréhensible !

- Je sais… Mais…

- Tu n'as pas pu faire autrement. Tu veux avoir Narcissa dans ta vie, c'est normal. J'espère seulement qu'elle t'écoutera et qu'elle ne dira rien à Voldemort ! S'il apprend notre venue…

- Je sais… Soupira Estéban. Je veux trop croire au bon côté des gens…

- Tu tiens ça de Harry, sourit Sam. Mais on n'a rien à craindre pour le moment, alors oublions.

- D'accord ! Bon… Je vais aller prendre un peu de repos avant notre heure de colle !

Sam sourit.

- Dis à Lilian que je suis vraiment désolé !

Il se leva et laissa Sam, seul, dans la salle commune. Le brun regarda la pièce puis sortit sa baguette, d'un mouvement rapide, il rangea le tout avant d'aller rejoindre Lilian dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva le jeune Black, couché dans son lit, les bras croisés derrières la tête, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

- Estéban est désolé, tu sais.

Lilian soupira longuement. Il se releva, s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sam la prit et s'assit en face de lui.

- Je comprends le geste de mon frère, dit-il d'une voix calme. Elle avait l'air… si triste… Elle était si belle… Moi aussi, j'ai eu envie d'aller lui parler… mais…

- Mais ? Encouragea Sam en lui prenant une main, la caressant doucement.

- Mais… j'ai pensé à mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas risquer l'avenir, tu me comprends ?

Sam acquiesça. Il serra la main de Lilian avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- J'ai peur, tu sais !

Sam soupira.

- Viens.

Lilian alla s'asseoir à côté du brun et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la nuque et sourit en sentant Lilian frissonner.

- J'aurais pu te dire que je connaissais l'avenir… Et c'est vrai… Enfin c'était vrai… Maintenant, on ne peut qu'espérer ! J'ai confiance en toi, Lilian et aussi en Estéban ! Je sais que tout ira bien, tant que nous resterons unis ! Alors, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te protègerai quoiqu'il arrive !

Lilian sourit timidement.

- Je t'aime, mon ange… Dit-il en le serrant davantage.

Lilian prit une jolie couleur carmin.

- Ça te dirait un petit somme, avant d'aller récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Lilian.

Le brun fit apparaître des coussins au pied du lit et tout deux, s'installèrent confortablement.

_

* * *

« Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Ma lettre doit vous surprendre, mais en ces temps de guerre, il m'est indispensable d'avoir des nouvelles de mon fils. _

_C'est pourquoi, je sollicite une entrevue à Poudlard avec lui. Je sais que c'est une requête difficile à satisfaire, mais j'ose espérer que vous ferez le nécessaire._

_J'ai reçu l'emploi du temps de Drago ainsi que celui de ses activités périscolaires. Je sais qu'il y a un match de Quidditch qui oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle ce samedi, et j'aimerai venir à ce moment-là. _

_En espérant avoir une réponse positive à ma requête, je vous prie d'agréer, Professeur Dumbledore, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. _

_Narcissa Black Malefoy. » _

* * *

- J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme ! Dit Harry à son équipe, le dimanche du match. 

- En forme, je ne sais pas, vu comment tu nous as fait souffrir depuis deux semaines, répondit Ron.

L'équipe se mit à rire.

- Bon… Je crois que je vais changer de gardien… Répondit Harry en souriant à Ron. Non sérieusement, comment ça va ?

- Bof… Répliqua une jeune fille rousse du nom de Miranda.

- Cœur qui bat ? Mains moites ? Envie de vomir ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, un peu tout ça, dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- C'est normal ! C'est le stress ! Répondit-il en souriant. Ça m'a fait la même chose pour mon premier match !

- Rassurant, répliqua Sam.

Ron soupira se rappelant de l'an passé.

- Oui, de bons souvenirs maintenant que c'est passé !

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.

- A part Miranda, les autres vont bien ?

- Oui, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Prêt à manger du Serdaigle, répliqua Ginny en riant.

- Bon… Très bien ! Dit Harry. Miranda… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer lorsque tu seras sur ton balai ! Je crois que je n'ai d'autre à dire… A part bon courage !

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Harry à l'extérieur des vestiaires. Une foule en délire était déjà agglutinée dans les différents gradins du stade de Quidditch. Des affiches, des bannières, des supporters aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, des fanions s'agitant, voilà à quoi ressemblait le terrain de Poudlard. Hermione était bien entendu là, avec son écharpe rouge et or, accompagnée des jumeaux, de Kelly, Clara et Tony. Ils avaient préparé des affiches et criaient des chants complètement ridicules selon Hermione. Il y avait entre autres, « _Qui ne saute pas, n'est pas Gryffondor_ » ou encore « _Gryffondor est magique_ »…

Harry soupira puis avança jusqu'au professeur Bibine qui arbitrait le match. Il sourit au capitaine de la nouvelle équipe de Serdaigle, un certain Grégory Coupet.

- Je veux un match exemplaire ! Dit le professeur Bibine. Capitaines, serrez-vous la main !

Harry serra la main de Grégory.

- Enfourchez vos balais !

Et elle siffla. Quinze balais s'élevèrent dans le ciel gris de Poudlard.

- Et c'est parti ! Cria Colin Crivey qui commentait le match. Nous avons affaires à deux équipes qui ont été modifiées en grande partie ! Chez Gryffondor, Harry Potter est le nouveau capitaine, Ron Weasley gardien, Ginny Weasley, Kathy Bell, et Miranda Hopes aux postes de poursuiveurs, Sam Beckett et Betsie Ribourne comme batteurs ! On les applaudit ! Chez les Serdaigle, après la démission de Michael Corner, Grégory Coupet prend sa place et devient leur gardien. Du côté des poursuiveurs, nous avons, Lara Croft, John Cage dit le biscuit et John Carew ! Les batteurs sont Ally Mcbeal et Ling Woo ! L'attrapeur, Frodon Saquet ! On les applaudit !

Des cris et des fanions furent agités aussitôt.

- Le Souaffle est en possession de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Ginny le passe à Kathy, qui file comme le vent jusqu'au but adverse… Elle tire… Ah ! Coupet l'arrête ! Il fait une longue relance à Carew qui évite un Cognard lancé par Betsie… Il passe la balle au Biscuit… Il tire ! Bravo ! Quel arrêt ! Nan mais quel arrêt de Ron Weasley ! La balle repart avec Miranda Hopes, elle évite un Cognard lancé par la jolie Ling, elle le passe à Ginny Weasley qui tire ! OUI ! DIX A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Harry fit un looping pour manifester sa joie et repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il observait de partout, jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par les tribunes. Il vit la grande banderole des jumeaux, qui disait « _Harry est magique_ » et sourit en les voyant encourager son équipe. Il regarda encore et fut déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago. Il se re-concentra et retourna à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

- Nouvel arrêt de Coupet ! Décidément, c'est un excellent gardien et les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor vont avoir du fil à retorde ! S'exclama Colin.

* * *

- Où est passé Drago ? Demanda Estéban à son frère. 

- J'en sais rien… Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il allait venir ? Demanda-t-il en suivant Sam des yeux.

- Si…

- Dumbledore voulait le voir, répliqua Hermione en regardant Ron faire un autre arrêt. On est venu lui dire dans la salle de Poudlard ! OUI !

- ET TRENTE A DIX POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Cria encore Colin.

- Je me demande ce qu'il lui voulait, dit Estéban.

Lilian haussa les épaules et continua à regarder le match.

* * *

Après une heure à survoler le terrain, Harry vit enfin le Vif d'or. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, suivit de près par Frodon Saquet. Il fit une magnifique remontée en chandelle et le saisit, sous les acclamations de la foule. Gryffondor venait de remporter son premier match par 180 points à 50. Harry fut félicité par ses coéquipiers et après avoir chanté, ri et dansé dans les vestiaires, l'équipe prit enfin une bonne douche, bien méritée. Une fois dehors, Harry alla rejoindre Hermione et les autres. 

- Superbe match, dit Estéban les yeux brillants. Tu voles superbement bien !

- Merci ! Répondit Harry en souriant.

- Très beau match, dit Tony. Vous avez été devancé de deux buts mais les gardiens se sont battus… C'était super ! Bravo Ron !

- Merci !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un bravo ! S'exclama Sam en riant.

- Tu as été magique ! Répondit Lilian.

- _Sam Beckett est magique_ ! S'exclamèrent Hermione, Clara et Kelly en même temps, ce qui fit rire les garçons.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh… C'est les supporters d'un club de foot français qui crient ça pour encourager leur équipe !

- Je vois, dit Ron en secouant la tête.

- Quoi, c'est drôle, non ? Demanda Clara.

- Heu… Sachant que les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs… Oui c'est peut-être drôle pour eux de crier ça !

- Oh allez ! Ne me dit pas qu'on a pas mit le feu dans les tribunes ! S'exclama Kelly. Surtout avec « _qui ne saute pas n'est pas Gryffondor_ » ! Tout le monde sautait dans la tribune ! C'était excellent !

- C'est vrai, dit Sam. C'était sympa à voir.

- Quelqu'un a vu Drago ? Demanda Harry.

- Non… Dit Estéban.

- Il était dans la tribune présidentielle, répliqua Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda son frère.

- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai vu, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il était avec sa mère, je crois.

Estéban, Lilian et Sam blanchirent d'un coup.

- Avec sa mère ? Demanda Harry. T'en es sûre ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de blonde limite platine à Poudlard !

- Ok…

- Et si on rentrait, dit Hermione. Il fait légèrement froid !

Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent au château. Une douce euphorie y régnait et nombre d'élèves vinrent saluer Harry et son équipe, en leur tapant dans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On peut aller dans la salle de Poudlard en attendant le déjeuner, proposa Kelly.

- Allons-y, dit Ron.

Ils trouvèrent une grande table en retrait et s'y installèrent. Harry était soucieux, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux Angel et à Sam.

* * *

- Entrez ! 

Drago ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et se figea en voyant sa mère.

- Mais…

- Bonjour Drago !

Il se reprit rapidement.

- Bonjour mère, professeur Dumbledore !

- Entre et installe-toi !

- Merci…

Il marcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le directeur.

- N'ayant aucune nouvelle de votre part, votre mère m'a contacté pour avoir un entretien avec vous, répliqua Dumbledore.

Drago soupira.

- Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix calme.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Mais je suis occupé avec tous les cours…

- Je comprends bien, dit-elle, la sixième année est très dure… Mais je pensais quand même avoir de tes nouvelles…

- J'en suis désolé…

- Votre mère passera la journée avec vous ! Dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez allez voir le match de Quidditch si vous le désirez et déjeuner avec l'ensemble des étudiants dans la grande salle !

- Merci professeur, répondit Narcissa en se levant. Drago, allons-y ! Je suppose que tu ne veux pas louper le début du match de tes principaux adversaires !

Drago sourit faussement à sa mère.

- Vous avez raison, allons-y ! Merci professeur, répondit-il avant de se lever et quitter le bureau avec sa mère.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, Narcissa prit Drago dans ses bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur, mon ange, de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant longuement.

- Rien…

Elle soupira puis s'éloigna.

- Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, descendant les sept étages pour atteindre le parc. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où les cris se faisaient déjà entendre.

- « _GRYFFONDOR EST MAGIQUE_ ! » « _GRYFFONDOR EST MAGIQUE_ ! » Drago sourit doucement.

- C'est ce slogan ridicule qui te fait sourire ? Demanda sa mère en montant les premières marches qui menaient à la tribune présidentielle.

- En quelques sortes, oui !

Narcissa haussa un sourcil et continua à monter, Drago la suivant de près. Ils arrivèrent enfin, remarquant le score de dix partout. Narcissa salua le professeur Rogue et s'installa près de lui, Drago à sa droite.

Il regardait le match avec beaucoup d'intérêt, observant chaque fait et geste de Harry. Il le trouvait si beau sur son balai avec ses cheveux volants doucement dans les airs, si à l'aise, si détendu… Il soupira puis regarda les tribunes. Il vit tout de suite les jumeaux, avec leur affiche « _Harry est magique_ », Clara et ses cheveux roses bonbons criant avec Tony et Hermione. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux. Pour ce match, il aurait voulu rire, s'amuser et voir Harry après… Mais tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il soupira à nouveau et suivit le match.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Narcissa ? Demanda le professeur Rogue à la jeune femme.

- Mon fils me manquait, donc j'ai demandé l'autorisation au directeur de venir le voir !

- Vous serez là toute la journée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je pense…

- Vous voudriez bien déjeuner en ma compagnie, alors !

- Avec plaisir, Severus !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- ET TRENTE A DIX POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Cria Colin.

- « _Qui ne saute pas, n'est pas Gryffondor_ ! _Ouais_ ! » Commença à scander une foule rouge et or en délire.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard, en voyant Hermione se faire entraîner par les jumeaux. Il le perdit bien vite, lorsque sa mère lui adressa la parole.

- J'ai à te parler… de choses importantes…

- Quelles choses ?

- Après le match, dit-elle seulement, regardant la descente en piquet d'Harry.

Le match s'acheva sur une petite victoire de Gryffondor et Drago suivit sa mère dans le parc de l'école. Ils firent quelques pas et s'installèrent sur un banc, face au lac.

- Je savais que votre présence ici n'était pas seulement dû à votre inquiétude à mon égard ! Dit Drago d'une voix froide.

- Parle-moi autrement ! Je m'inquiétais énormément !

- Bien entendu…

- Mais j'ai aussi des choses à te dire, concernant ton père !

- J'en m'en doutais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Que tu te joignes au seigneur des ténèbres ! Répondit Narcissa en regardant l'écume s'échouer sur le sable.

- Rien que ça, répliqua Drago toujours aussi froidement.

- Il aimerait que tu rentres pour noël…

- Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je… je me plie à la volonté de ton père !

- Je vois… Et si je refuse ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en regardant son fils d'un œil inquiet.

- Que m'arriverait-il si je refusais ? Redemanda Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser ! C'est un grand honneur que te fait le seigneur en te choisissant ! Il a de grands projets pour toi !

- Ah oui, ricana Drago, quel genre ? Tuer Potter ?

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi !

- Mère, sauf votre respect, je parlerai comme je l'entends ! Le seigneur ne pourra jamais battre Potter !

- Comment oses-tu ! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Que cherches-tu ?

- Il n'a pas réussi à le faire, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, par Merlin ! S'exclama Drago. Potter est encore en vie et bien en vie ! Il lui échappe à chaque fois !

- C'est seulement de la chance !

- Une fois, peut-être mais quatre ! C'est beaucoup trop pour penser à de la chance, mère ! Répliqua Drago en se levant.

- Tu veux mourir ! Dit-elle en le secouant par les épaules.

- Non, et… je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive à vous aussi !

- Pense à ton père, mon ange !

- J'ai beaucoup trop pensé à lui, répliqua Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui quand il s'est fait arrêté au ministère ?

- Ne parle comme ça !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Il a traîné notre nom dans la boue ! Tout le monde pense que je suis un futur mangemort ! Alors je ne vais pas leur faire ce plaisir !

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Rejoindre leur Ordre ? Cracha Narcissa.

- Non… Mais je ne compte pas rejoindre les ténèbres…

Narcissa soupira.

- Que vais-je dire à ton père ?

- Dîtes-lui ce que vous voudrez ! Mais vous ne me verrez pas à Noël…

- Tu veux être jeté dehors ou pire tué par lui ?

- Mère…

- Drago réfléchit… tu ne peux pas t'en sortir… Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Alors comprenez-moi… et aidez-moi !

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle l'œil brillant.

- Aidez-moi à fuir si je dois le faire pour ma sécurité !

Elle serra les épaules de Drago puis le prit dans ses bras.

- D'accord… Je ferai de mon mieux, mon ange… Je ferai ce que je peux…

- Merci… Mère…

Il la serra davantage et l'entendit sangloter. Il s'en voulait de lui faire tant de peine mais s'il avait bien compris une chose, c'était bien le fait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas gagner et lui mourir pour sa cause. Il lâcha sa mère, et tous deux firent le tour du lac. Il la mena dans le bureau de son directeur de maison et alla rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner, avec les autres élèves.

Harry le remarqua immédiatement. Il avait le visage fermé, ce qui inquiéta le brun. Drago s'installa à sa table et commença à grignoter sous l'œil attentif d'Estéban.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Blaise qui était assis à côté de son fils. Je ne t'ai pas vu au match !

- J'y étais pourtant, répliqua le blond en jouant avec sa salade.

- Où ?

- Tribune présidentielle avec ma mère, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Ta mère est là ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy.

- T'occupe ! Répliqua Drago en la foudroyant du regard. Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Il soupira à nouveau et regarda la table des Gryffondor. Harry le fixait toujours et il lui fit un sourire las.

- Elle passe la journée avec toi ? Redemanda Pansy.

Ceci agaça particulièrement Drago. Il serra sa fourchette et observa la brune devant lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien Pansy, je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre en temps normal, mais je vais essayer de faire simple pour ton QI de poulpe ! Oublie-moi ! Ok ! Oublie ma mère ou je te promets que je m'en chargerai personnellement !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drake ? Insista-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Mais… mais…

- Pansy, tais-toi ! Dit Kelly. Drago n'est apparemment pas d'humeur alors fiche-lui la paix!

Drago soupira rageusement et jeta sa fourchette sur la table. Il se leva et quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Clara en le regardant partir.

Estéban pâlit encore plus. Il regarda la place vide à côté de lui (où Dray était assis auparavant) puis son frère à la table des Gryffondor.

« _Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait venir_ » Pensa Lilian en l'observant. « _On doit se faire tout petit, tu comprends ? Elle ne doit pas nous voir !_ »

Estéban hocha la tête puis soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaise. Tu es malade ?

- Non… Répondit Estéban en essayant de sourire, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

- Blaise a raison, reprit Kelly, depuis notre retour du match, tu es bizarre !

- Lilian aussi est bizarre, répliqua Tony.

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose ! S'exclama Kelly.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Dit Estéban en évitant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ! Répliqua Kelly.

Estéban soupira.

- Rien du tout ! Je suis seulement un peu fatigué ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? S'énerva-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Je crois qu'on doit avoir une grande discussion ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu vas l'avoir toute seule ta grande discussion puisque je n'ai rien de plus à te dire !

- Hé ! Du calme, dit Clara.

Estéban souffla et croisa les bras.

- Tu ne manges plus du coup, dit Tony.

- J'ai pas très faim !

- Dis que je te coupe l'appétit ! Répliqua Kelly.

- Non, rassure-toi !

Il regarda sa petite amie, avant de se passer les doigts dans les cheveux, en observant la table des rouge et or.

« _Ils se doutent de quelque chose_ » Pensa-t-il. « _On devrait peut-être envisager de leur parler_. »

« _Tu veux que Kelly te tue_ ? » Demanda Lilian.

Estéban sourit.

« _Elle pourrait, c'est vrai_ ! »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées, en voyant Harry se lever. Il discuta quelques instants avec Hermione puis sortit du réfectoire.

Drago était assis sur les marches du grand escalier et regarda Harry avancer vers lui.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut, répondit le brun. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Enfin…

Il soupira longuement et fit un sourire crispé.

- Je dois annuler pour cette après-midi, dit-il en se levant.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent devant les doubles portes.

- Tu passes ton après-midi avec ta mère ?

- Oui…

Harry sourit.

- On se verra une prochaine fois… Répondit le brun.

- Ou plutôt ce soir ! Dit Drago en retrouvant le sourire. On mangera ensemble !

- Avec plaisir ! Et si tu veux je peux même cuisiner !

- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? Dit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui et je fais de superbes gâteaux ! Répliqua Harry très fier de lui.

- J'ai du mal à te croire ! Répondit Drago. On dit que les potions c'est comme la cuisine, or tu es nul dans cette matière !

- Je ne suis pas nul ! Mais j'ai du mal avec Rogue !

Drago ricana.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Même avec un autre prof, tu serais nul !

- Bref, répliqua Harry. On se voit dans la salle sur demande ! Je t'attendrai là-bas !

- D'accord !

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Oh, j'en sais rien ! On cuisinera ensemble ! Répliqua Drago.

- Ok !

- Salut vous deux ! Dit Lilian en s'approchant avec ses amis.

- Salut, répondit Drago.

Harry fit un signe de main aux Serpentard.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour cette après-midi ? Demanda Clara en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien de prévu, répondit-il. Je reste avec ma mère.

- Je crois qu'elle arrive, dit Tony en montrant les escaliers qui menaient au cachot.

Estéban, Lilian et Sam blêmirent brutalement. Le professeur Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy venaient d'arriver dans le hall. La femme vit immédiatement son fils. Elle lui sourit mais son visage s'assombrit rapidement. D'une part à cause de Potter, mais d'autre part, à cause des jumeaux qui la fixaient.

- Mais qui voilà, dit-elle en s'approchant du groupe avec Rogue, Monsieur Potter !

Elle le dévisagea avec rage.

- J'espère que vous n'importunez pas mon fils !

- Loin de là, Madame Malefoy.

- Je l'espère pour vous !

Elle l'observa encore un moment avant de fixer les Angel.

- Tu ne me présentes pas, Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr mère, j'en oublie mes manières !

- On se demande à cause de qui ! S'exclama Rogue.

Narcissa sourit à la remarque pendant qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- Voici Kelly Nilmar, Anthony Kneen, Samuel Beckett, Clara Mattews et les jumeaux… Angel Lilian Black et Angel Estéban Black. Et vous connaissez déjà Harry Potter.

Mais Narcissa n'écoutait plus. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux garçons, si identique.

- Black, dis-tu... Hé bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

- De même, répliqua Estéban.

Kelly sourit à la ravissante femme, toute de blanc vêtue, ainsi que Tony.

- Vous êtes de nouvelles recrues pour Poudlard !

- Oui, en effet, répondit Kelly. Nous étions à l'institut BeauxBâtons auparavant.

- Vous êtes français ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Je ne connaissais pas de Black de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Lilian fit un sourire crispé.

- Comment s'appellent vos parents, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Nous sommes peut-être de la même famille !

- James et Lucia Black, répondit Lilian. Mais je ne pense pas appartenir à votre famille ! Notre branche de Black vient d'Autriche.

- Je vois, dit-elle. Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans notre beau pays ?

- Raison professionnelle, répliqua Estéban. Nos parents travaillent ici, à présent.

- Vos parents ? Hum… A tous les six ?

- Oui, dit aussitôt Kelly.

- Heu… Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier, répliqua Sam, mais nous devons y aller !

- Oui, répondit Estéban content de l'initiative de leur ami, ravie de vous avoir rencontré ! A plus tard, Drago !

- Salut !

- J'y vais aussi, au revoir, dit Harry.

Estéban fit un beau sourire à Narcissa avant de tirer, son frère qui la dévisageait, par le bras. Harry partit avec les autres, laissant Drago avec sa mère et le professeur Rogue.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé votre compagnie pour le déjeuner ! Dit Rogue en inclinant la tête.

- C'était un plaisir, sourit-elle.

Il fit autre signe de tête et rentra dans la grande salle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez posé toutes ses questions ? Demanda Drago une fois seul. Vous vous inquiétez de mes fréquentations ?

- Moi j'aimerai plutôt savoir ce que tu faisais avec Potter ?

- Il était avec les jumeaux et comme je m'entends bien avec eux… Cela répond à votre question ?

Elle l'observa un long moment, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Drago agacé par le regard perçant de sa mère.

- Allons-nous promener ! Le temps est clément, profitons-en !

Drago sourit à sa mère et lui prêta son bras. Elle l'accepta et ils sortirent du château.

* * *

- Maintenant qu'on est seul, dit Kelly à ses amis qui étaient tous assis dans leur salle commune, vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe ! 

- Ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lilian innocemment.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose ! J'ai bien vu vos regards quand la mère de Drago est arrivée !

- C'est un peu normal, justifia Sam, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient leur grand-mère !

Kelly haussa un sourcil.

- Ils ont carrément changé de couleurs, répliqua-t-elle ! Vous aviez peur de quoi ? Qu'elle vous reconnaisse ?

- Oui, dit Estéban.

Lilian haussa les épaules.

- Mouais… Dit-il enfin.

- Et comment elle aurait fait ? Demanda Clara. Ce n'est pas écrit sur vos fronts que vous êtes les fils de Drago !

- Franchement, si personne ne lui a dit qui vous étiez, c'est carrément impossible de deviner ! Dit Tony.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, Estéban se gratouilla le haut du crâne, en regardant un tableau, de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Elle sait qui vous êtes, dit soudain Kelly.

- Quoi ? Firent Tony et Clara ensemble.

- C'est évident, dit-elle en se levant. Elle sait que vous êtes ses petits-fils !

- Et comment elle l'aurait su ? Demanda Sam, serrant un peu plus la main de Lilian.

- Bonne question, répliqua Clara. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Elle a posé trop de questions ! Répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas normal !

- Parce qu'on s'appelle Black, c'est tout, dit Lilian.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus à Poudlard, comment s'appellent vos parents ! Elle a demandé ça, juste pour vous deux !

- C'est parce qu'on est des Black ! Dit encore Lilian.

- Nan… Je suis sûre qu'elle sait quelque chose !

- C'est pas possible, dit Tony. Elle aurait su comment ?

- J'en sais rien… Peut-être que… quelqu'un lui a dit !

- Et qui ? Demanda Sam.

- Rogue ! Dit Kelly. C'est possible !

- Il n'a pas droit de le faire ! Répondit Lilian.

- Elle l'a peut-être mis sous imperium ou fait boire du véritasérum !

- Rogue est un espion, tu crois qu'il se serait laissé faire aussi facilement ? Demanda Tony.

- Je cherche une explication, c'est tout !

- Il n'y a pas d'explication, dit Lilian en se levant. Elle est simplement curieuse, c'est tout !

Sam se leva lui aussi.

- Vous avez prévu une sortie ? Demanda Clara en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Sam. Une promenade ! Ça tente quelqu'un ?

- On ne veut pas vous déranger, répliqua Tony en riant.

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Estéban, j'aimerai qu'on parle dans notre chambre tout de suite_ ! »

- J'arrive Sam, je vais chercher une écharpe et mon manteau ! Dit Lilian.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et fut rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par son frère.

- Tu ne dois rien dire, dit Lilian aussitôt. Ne dis rien à personne !

- Je sais, arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Tu as l'intention de sortir ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter que tu tombes sur elle, au détour d'un couloir !

- Alors fais attention, puisque c'est toi qui sors ! Dit Estéban.

Lilian soupira.

- Vivement qu'elle s'en aille !

- Tu n'es pas content de l'avoir vu ?

- Je m'en serai bien passé, répliqua Lilian. Je n'ai pas envie que notre futur change trop !

Ce fut au tour d'Estéban de soupirer.

- Je sais…

- Bon… Sam m'attend…

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la porte.

- Lilian…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à son frère.

- C'est déjà fait ! Ne t'inquiète pas…

Estéban sourit légèrement, avant de soupirer.

- Amusez-vous bien, dit-il.

- On va essayer !

Lilian fit un signe de main à son frère puis sortit.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Drago et sa mère marchaient dans le grand parc de l'école. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre, profitant un maximum de ce moment. Drago savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt et quelque part il s'en voulait. Elle avait été là quand son père s'était fait enfermé, lui disant qu'il fallait être fort et surtout de garder la tête haute. Maintenant ils étaient là, marchant côte à côte, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cela le gênait… il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre… 

- Mère…

- Oui, Drago.

- Allons-nous, nous revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle soupira doucement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon ange !

- Oui, mère…

- Alors je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai… Mais ton père… Si jamais il apprend ce que tu m'as dit…

- Je sais…

- Alors fais attention à toi… Et si Dumbledore accepte que je revienne…

- Ce serait dangereux…

- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner…

- Mère… Je… je pensais que vous alliez me rejeter…

- Drago, tu es mon fils… Et j'ai ouvert les yeux…

Elle sourit. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son fils longuement.

- Tu es magnifique…

Drago rougit légèrement.

- J'ai envie de te voir grandir et te voir t'épanouir…

Elle sourit encore puis regarda le lac.

- J'ai aussi envie de devenir grand-mère.

Drago rougit encore plus.

- Heu… Hum…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te force pas ! Tant que tu te maries avec une fille jolie et intelligente !

Il se mit à rire.

- J'espère que vous n'avez personne en tête !

- Oh ! Dit-elle en soufflant. J'ai bien une ou deux filles dans la tête !

- Ah et qui ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Miss Parkinson…

Drago regarda sa mère, horrifié.

- Vous plaisantez !

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de rire en voyant le visage de son fils.

- Bien entendu que je plaisante ! Cette fille est aussi intelligente qu'un lutin de Cornouaille !

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

- Cela fait du bien de vous entendre plaisanter, mère !

- Cela me fait du bien aussi, et je suis contente de partager ce moment avec toi !

- Moi aussi !

Ils se remirent en route discutant encore, avant de refaire une halte une fois arrivée près de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Drago, que sais-tu des jumeaux Black ?

- Pas grand-chose… Pourquoi ?

- Je les trouve intéressants ! Très beaux aussi !

- Vous avez toujours aimé les belles personnes, dit Drago en souriant de façon indulgente.

- Tu as raison ! Et ses deux là sont parfaits ! Ils ont tous des Black !

Drago roula des yeux.

- Je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas de notre famille !

Narcissa sourit doucement.

- Je sais… Je trouvais qu'ils te ressemblaient.

- Ah bon !

- Oui, je ne sais pas… Leurs façons de me regarder ou sourire, j'ai cru te voir plus jeune !

Le blond prit la main de sa mère.

- Rentrons…

- Il est heure pour moi, de te quitter ! J'essayerai de venir te voir mais je ne promets rien !

Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de son fils. Elle le prie par le bras et ils reprirent le chemin du château. Une fois à destination, Drago lui dit longuement au revoir et la laissa aux portes du château. Elle allait transplaner lorsqu'elle vit Lilian et Sam marcher main dans la main.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur Black, dit-elle en souriant.

- Madame Malefoy, dit-il en serrant davantage la main de son ami.

- J'aimerai vous dire deux mots, est-ce possible ?

- C'est que je…

- Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps !

- Vas-y je reste là, lui murmura Sam à l'oreille.

Lilian soupira puis alla rejoindre la femme qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils firent quelques pas avant d'atteindre les portes du portail.

- Je vous écoute madame Malefoy !

- Vous êtes Lilian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, vous avez l'œil, dit-il en faisant un rictus qui rappela à Narcissa celui de son fils.

- C'est étrange, dit-elle en le fixant, vous avez des expressions qui ressemblent beaucoup à celles de mon fils.

- Je fréquente Drago, c'est normal.

- Oui, peut-être, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Je suppose que vous aviez autre chose à me dire !

- Vous supposez bien.

Elle le fixa intensément.

- Je sais qui vous êtes ! J'en ai eu la confirmation !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Elle sourit longuement.

- Je sais que vous êtes les fils de Drago !

Lilian haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Votre secret ne sortira pas de Poudlard, n'ais aucune crainte ! Après tout vous êtes mes descendants…

- Vous vous trompez !

- Je ne crois pas ! Tu diras à ton frère que j'ai compris le message et que j'aimerai moi aussi vous revoir…

Elle sourit et attrapa la main de Lilian.

- Prends ça ! Si je suis toujours en vie dans ton futur, tu me le rendras !

Elle le lâcha, traversa le portail, se retourna en souriant puis transplana. Lilian avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il ouvrit la main et découvrit un collier avec un pendentif. Il le défit et vit une photo de Drago et sa mère qui souriaient au photographe. Il le ferma et le mit dans sa poche.

- Ça va ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui, merci, dit-il en regardant le portail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Lilian soupira.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qui on était et qu'elle ferait tout pour nous revoir dans le futur.

- C'est plutôt bien ! S'exclama Sam.

- Si elle disait la vérité…

- Tu ne la crois pas ?

- C'est une Black et une Malefoy, mentir, elle sait le faire…

- Allez viens, rentrons, dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule et en embrassant son front.

Lilian embrassa doucement le coin de ses lèvres et tout deux reprirent le chemin du château.

* * *

Harry était dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait pris l'aspect d'une grande cuisine équipé immaculée avec de grands placards contenant des assiettes, des verres, des herbes diverses, dans les tiroirs, on pouvait trouver des couverts ou encore des fiches recettes. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres de cuisine. Il y avait entre autres « _La cuisine pour les nuls_ » un livre moldu très intéressant. Harry tira un épais bouquin appelé « _Les plaisirs de la bonne table_ » de Ron Kalenuik et commença à le feuilleter. 

Drago arriva quelques temps plus tard. Harry était concentré sur son livre, assis près du bar.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut Dray, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'au petit bar. Drago s'installa sur un haut tabouret et Harry resta debout de l'autre côté.

- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec ta mère ?

- Mouais… Hum… Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sa façon de te parler…

- Ce n'est rien… C'est oublié !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et poussa le livre qu'il lisait vers Drago.

- Alors que veux-tu manger ?

Drago feuilleta le bouquin avec intérêt.

- Et on cuisine comme les moldus, dit Harry en passant de l'autre côté.

Il se mit derrière Drago et regarda le livre par-dessus son épaule.

- On fait une entrée, un plat et un dessert ? Ça te dit ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais ça va être long sans magie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupera pendant la cuisson ! Murmura Harry en embrassant le blond juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Drago frissonna.

- Alors… Dit-il d'une petite voix. En entrée… Hum… Je vois bien une salade !

- D'accord, répondit Harry en embrassant doucement le blond dans le cou. Tu en as trouvé une ?

- Hum… Heu… Une salade Monte Cristo !

Harry s'arrêta et regarda le livre de recette pour voir les ingrédients.

- Du homard ! Rien que ça !

Il tira un tabouret et s'assit près de Drago.

- Ben quoi, on est dans la salle sur demande, je suis sûr qu'il y a tout ce qu'on veut dans les placards !

- Je crois aussi… Alors de l'estragon, de la mayonnaise… de la moutarde… des pommes de terre, des œufs… Ok ça à l'air simple !

- Tu choisis le plat, dit Drago.

Harry tira le livre.

- J'ai vu un plat intéressant ! Dit-il en tournant les pages. Un médaillon de veau aux pleurotes avec sauce à l'eau de vie.

Drago explosa de rire.

- Et on va les trouver où tes pleurotes !

- Dans un des placards, je suppose !

- N'importe quoi…

- Et j'en suis sûr que c'est très bon !

- Parce que t'as vu un nom compliqué ?

- Regarde la photo, ça à l'air bon, non ?

Drago jeta un œil sur la photo animée, qui ne cessait de dégager des volutes de fumées.

- Ouais c'est joli !

Harry sourit.

- Tu veux des légumes avec ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago tira le livre.

- Des pommes de terre Maître d'hôtel ou un ragoût irlandais !

- Un ragoût ? Je crois qu'on va prendre les pommes de terre ! Alors le dessert, c'est moi qui m'en charge ! Une forêt noire !

- On ne va pas manger avant dix ans !

- Tu as faim ?

- Non pas vraiment !

- Alors c'est parfait ! On commence ! On fera la salade en dernière !

- Je peux t'aider pour le gâteau, tu sais.

- D'accord ! Tu m'apportes les ingrédients ?

Drago se leva aussitôt.

- Il me faut de la farine à pâtisserie, du cacao en poudre, du bicarbonate de soude, du sel, de la levure chimique, du beurre, du sucre, des œufs, du cherry brandy, de la crème épaisse, des cerises en sirop et des copeaux de chocolat !

Harry se leva lui aussi. Ils se mirent à fouiller tous les placards à la recherche des ingrédients. Ils trouvèrent le tout et cherchèrent un cul-de-poule, un chinois, un fouet et deux moules à gâteau. Harry alluma le four puis alla rejoindre Drago.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda le blond.

- Il faut tamiser la farine, le cacao, le bicarbonate, le sel et la levure. Tu veux le faire ?

- Oui !

Il prit tous les ingrédients et le chinois avant de commencer à travailler. Pendant ce temps Harry avait allumé le feu de la gazinière et réduisait le beurre et le sucre. Il remuait de temps en temps pour avoir une consistance légère, et une fois accompli il retrouva Drago et son mélange.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Un mélange de Cherry brandy et d'eau. J'arrive !

Harry retourna à sa crème et ajouta les œufs. Une fois la crème bien épaisse, il alla rejoindre Drago et mit sa préparation dans le cul-de-poule. Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et Drago en fut plus que surpris. Qui aurait pu croire, Harry capable de faire un gâteau si compliqué. Après une demi-heure de cuisson, ils mirent les cerises sur l'un des gâteaux et la crème fouettée sur l'autre, avant de les assembler et d'ajouter les copeaux de chocolat.

- Ça à l'air bon, dit Drago en goûtant le chocolat sur le bord du saladier.

Harry sourit. Il prit un peu de chocolat et en mit sur le nez du blond.

- Ça à l'air appétissant, en effet !

Il s'approcha et lécha doucement le nez de Dray. Il se laissa faire et prit une cuillère remplie de préparation. Il en mit sur les lèvres d'Harry et le tira par la cravate.

- J'ai envie de goûter moi aussi…

Il happa ses lèvres sans cérémonie, léchant la crème fouetté, l'embrassant goulûment. Harry resserra leur étreinte, jouant avec la langue de Dray et ses mèches blondes. Il lâcha ses lèvres, le regardant intensément.

- On ferait bien de se calmer… Murmura Harry.

Drago sourit longuement.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Harry.

- Si… J'ai faim de toi !

Il fonça de nouveau sur ses lèvres, le poussant pour qu'il s'installe sur le tabouret, le dos protégé par le bar. Drago s'arrêta et s'assit sur les genoux du brun.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, murmura Harry.

- Bien…

Il embrassa encore, caressant ses cheveux, jouant avec sa langue. Harry passa ses mains sous le pull de Drago et commença à le câliner délicatement. Il avait la peau si douce, que Harry se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas lui arracher son pull et le dévorer complètement.

- On ferait bien d'arrêter, dit le brun… Je ne pourrais…

- Tais-toi Harry…

Drago lui retira ses lunettes et commença à s'acharner sur sa cravate pour la desserrer.

- Bon sang Dray, tu vas me tuer…

Le blond sourit et jeta sa cravate au loin. Il se poussa un peu pour pouvoir enlever le pull de Harry et le lança sur le sol. Il attrapa encore ses lèvres et se mit à bouger sensuellement sur Harry. Celui-ci se crispa immédiatement. Il serra Drago plus près de lui et laissa sa bouche. Il embrassa son cou et remonta le long de sa mâchoire.

- Et si on allait dans le canapé, murmura Drago.

Harry le souffle court, hocha seulement la tête. Le blond descendit des genoux du brun et le tira jusqu'au sofa. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, légèrement rougissant. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha et ôta le pull de Dray. Il n'avait rien dessous et Harry caressa doucement son torse. Drago en fit de même, il enleva la chemise du brun et tout deux se retrouvèrent torses nus. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, se caressant davantage, soupirant de plaisir. Harry était allongé sur le blond et il se mit à son tour à onduler légèrement. Un désir sans nom lui allumait les entrailles et il aurait voulu le satisfaire… Mais c'était trop tôt pour lui…

- Dray… Attend… Je…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond à bout de souffle.

- Je… Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas aller plus loin…

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si… si on contraire, j'en meurs d'envie mais…

- Mais ? Demanda le blond en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes.

- On se connaît à peine… Et je n'ai pas envie d'une relation sexuelle… sans lendemain…

Le blond sourit.

- Ok… On prendra notre temps…

- Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda Harry en souriant timidement.

Drago se redressa complètement.

- Tu veux être avec moi ?

Harry hocha la tête et le blond sourit.

- Alors d'accord… Mais gardons ça pour nous !

- Ok, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant.

- Bon et si on allait cuisiner ?

Harry se leva en souriant.

- Et si on se rhabillait ! Dit-il.

Il donna le pull au blond et remit sa chemise. Une fois habillé, il tira Drago près de lui et sourit.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt ! Murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa son cou puis ses lèvres. Il commença par les sucer doucement, les léchant avec délicatesse, tout en faisant gémir l'héritier des Malefoy. C'était un merveilleux son aux oreilles du Gryffondor et il se disait qu'un Drago entrain de gémir pendant l'acte devait être des plus magnifique. Il continua à l'embrasser et à fin de compte, la grande cuisine qu'ils avaient prévues, ne se fit pas. Ils se contentèrent de la forêt noire, au plus grand plaisir de Drago qui la trouva délicieuse. Ils finirent la soirée très tard et comme à son habitude Harry ramena son Serpentard dans ses quartiers. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se séparer, le cœur battant la chamade pour Harry et les lèvres enflées pour le blond. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose aller plus loin avec son beau Serpentard et partager pleins de choses avec lui. Mais il espérait surtout qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis ou l'éviter comme il l'avait déjà fait.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! le Chapitre 10 n'est toujours pas écrit ! c'est pas sérieux je sais mais je vais faire mon possible pour le faire rapidement ! Hum... Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé, detesté la fin Niark niark niark... je saisje suis démoniaque... ou juste pour me dire bonjour lol c'est aussi possible ! allez à pluch !

demone

Petit message à Nini44 et à Lepetinange : merci pour vos messages ça fait vraiment plaisir... j'aimerai pouvoir vous repondre en privé donc si vous voulez laisser une review, laisser un email ou logez-vous si vous etes inscrite à fanfic... voila... parce que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre sur ma page ! Bizzzzzzz


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating**: M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis**: Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

**

* * *

**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai mis du temps c'est vrai pour ce chapitre, mais j'étais relativement occupé pour mon autre fiction et du jour au lendemain j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre lol alors le voici ! j'espère que vous allez aimé ! bizzzz et BONNE LECTURE !

**Remerciement** : à **Lilounatic,** ma beta, qui a corrigé ce chapitre super vite ! et merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews !

**Saria** : hello, j'ai pas le droit de répondre directement sur la page, mais je tenais à te remercier pour ta review ! elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir et voila la suite ! en esperant que ça te plaise ! bizz demone

**Lili** : je me devais de faire une petite dedicasse à mes chers joueurs de l'OL lol enfin à part ça, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! bye et bonne lecture.

**Flo Black** : merci pour ta review! j'ai pas trouvé la fin du chapitre 9 trop dur ! lol ya pire... beaucoup plus pire lol bon allez j'arrete de te faire peur ! a bientot et bonne lecture !

**Eni** : Je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'avenir de Narcissa lol mais bon avec vos avis ça pourrait changer ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! bizzzzzz demone

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Et Sirius ? **

- Entrez et installez-vous en silence ! Cria Rogue depuis son bureau.

- Notre cher professer de potion à l'air d'une humeur massacrante ! Chuchota Estéban à son frère.

- Je le suis, en effet ! Alors dépêchez-vous ! Répliqua encore Rogue en foudroyant le jeune impertinent pour son impudence.

Estéban haussa les épaules et entra dans le cachot.

- Bien, dit le professeur en se levant. Avant de commencer, nous avons un certain nombre de choses à mettre au clair !

Il observa les jumeaux longuement avant de reprendre.

- Il s'agit de Mrs Malefoy !

Les jumeaux ne dirent pas un mot.

- Nous nous posons un certain nombre de questions…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Estéban.

- Parce que nous trouvons étrange qu'elle soit venue dimanche !

- Hé bien, elle voulait voir son fils, répliqua Lilian.

Rogue eut un rictus.

- Bien sûr ! Ce que nous trouvons étrange, c'est le nombre incalculable de questions qu'elle a posé sur vous, avant même de vous rencontrer !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Elle a demandé s'il y avait de nouveaux élèves… Son fils lui aurait parlé d'un certain Estéban !

Le jeune pâlit.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

- Non… Drago lui a peut-être parlé de moi !

- Oui… Sans lui parler de votre frère, répliqua Rogue en observant attentivement la réaction d'Estéban.

- Je suppose.

- Vous mentez ! Je le sais ! Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez fait !

- Rien, dit Estéban calmement.

- C'est par pur hasard qu'elle a parlé de vous ?

- Oui, dit encore Estéban.

- Vous n'auriez pas utilisé votre don d'ubiquité pour vous rendre au manoir Malefoy ?

- Jamais, répliqua Estéban, n'est-ce pas Lilian ?

- Comment on aurait fait, alors qu'on ne l'a jamais pratiqué avec vous !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Parce qu'il vous faut mon autorisation ? Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot ! Vous êtes les dignes fils de Potter et de Drago ! Je suppose que les règlements, vous n'en avez cure ! Je suis même certain que vous l'avez fait !

Il s'arrêta et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Quand Narcissa est arrivée dans le hall… Et que vous l'avez vue…

Il sourit dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

- Vous avez eu peur… Et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour vous poser pleins de questions ! Vous êtes ici pour un temps incertain et vous vous permettez de jouer avec l'avenir !

- Mais on n'a rien fait ! S'énerva Estéban.

- Arrêtez de mentir ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de cours sur l'occlumancie car il est évident que vous maîtrisez cet art mais ce n'est pas le cas de Mrs Malefoy ! Je vous ai vu Estéban ! Au manoir !

Estéban serra les lèvres.

- Vous êtes inconscients ! Cria-t-il prenant son silence pour une affirmation. Vous mettez tout le monde en danger avec vos bêtises !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon ! Répliqua Estéban en foudroyant Rogue du regard.

- Pas besoin d'un sermon ! Répéta le professeur. Vous auriez plutôt besoin d'une bonne correction ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, à tous les deux ?

Lilian soupira et Estéban croisa les bras.

- Répondez ! Cria Rogue.

- On voulait voir notre grand-mère ! Vous êtes content ! Répliqua Estéban en se levant. Je ne regrette rien et si c'était à refaire…

- Tais-toi, Estéban, répliqua Lilian sèchement.

Le jeune Potter-Malefoy serra les dents et les poings. Il foudroya encore une fois Rogue puis quitta les cachots en claquant la porte. Il y eut un long silence. Lilian avait croisé les bras à la sortie de son frère et regardait Rogue qui avait les yeux plissés par la colère.

- Votre frère a pris tous les défauts de Potter ! Déclara-t-il enfin.

Lilian pouffa.

- C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois, répliqua-t-il.

Il soupira.

- Il a fait une bêtise… Et il en est conscient… Je lui ai déjà fait la morale… Dit Lilian.

- Pourquoi êtes vous allez là-bas ?

- Hé bien au départ, c'était pour voir si notre ubiquité marchait… On en avait un peu marre de la théorie… et on a décidé de faire un tour au manoir pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- Et le fait que ce soit dangereux… ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ?

- Si bien sûr… Mais on a fait attention…

- Fait attention en vous montrant à Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si jamais elle parle au seigneur des ténèbres ou à Lucius ? Ou encore s'ils fouillent son esprit !

Lilian ne dit rien.

- Elle sait que vous existez !

- Elle sait aussi que Voldemort va mourir !

- Elle sait pour Potter et son fils ?

- Non… Estéban s'est présenté comme le fils de Drago.

Rogue s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment rassuré… Il a peur pour Drago… mais aussi pour vous !

- Il ne peut rien nous arriver… et pour Drago… on ne peut qu'espérer…

- Espérons qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré ! Bon…

Il poussa quelques feuilles sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

- Nous allons arrêter nos cours sur l'ubiquité… à partir de demain on commence la localisation de personnes… ça peut vous être utile !

Lilian hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez vous en aller !

- Merci professeur…

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes…

- Surveillez votre frère ! Répliqua Rogue. Il est un peu trop fougueux à mon goût.

Lilian sourit et sortit du bureau. Il rentra le plus discrètement possible dans la tour du Nord et trouva ses amis installés sur les canapés, autour d'une bièraubeurre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kelly. Estéban est muet comme une tombe depuis qu'il est rentré.

Lilian soupira pour la millième fois de la soirée et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam.

- On a un problème, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

- Un problème ? Demanda Clara en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous savez qu'on prend des cours avec Rogue…

- Oui, ubiquité, répliqua Tony, et ?

- Hé bien… On ne faisait que de la pratique et on voulait savoir si on y arrivait vraiment, répliqua Lilian.

- Vous avez testé et réussi, dit Tony en souriant. Et Rogue vous en veut !

- C'est un peu ça… Répliqua Lilian.

Sam sourit à son ami.

- Il était en colère à cause de ça ! S'étonna Kelly en dévisageant Estéban. Et c'est pour ça que tu es arrivé ici en grognant ?

Il détourna le regard et commença à se ronger l'ongle de pouce.

- Il y a autre chose…

- Non, répliqua Estéban. Rien qui vous concerne !

- En fait, on arrête l'ubiquité, dit Lilian, on va commencer de nouveaux cours…

- C'est cool ! Répliqua Sam. Vous allez étudier quoi ?

- La localisation de personnes… Répondit Lilian.

- Intéressant, dit Clara en frottant le menton. Très utile !

- Pour retrouver une personne perdue, dit Tony. Vous pourrez trouver Sirius, avec ça !

Estéban et Lilian sourirent immédiatement.

- Exact ! Répliqua Lilian.

- Il est où ? Demanda Clara.

- Il est au ministère, dit Kelly, on l'a déjà dit !

- J'avais oublié, désolé ! Et, vous allez faire comment pour aller là-bas ?

- Comment Harry était allé au ministère en cinquième année ? Demanda Kelly.

- Avec un sombral, répliqua Estéban.

- On ne voit pas les sombrals, dit Lilian, donc ça risque d'être difficile.

- Vous êtes obligés d'y aller ? Demanda Sam. Je veux dire en restant ici ce n'est pas possible d'agir ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Lilian.

- Avec l'ubiquité… Vous pouvez utiliser la magie, non ?

- Oui, répliqua Lilian.

- Explique-nous, répliqua Clara.

- Hé bien, je pense qu'ils peuvent aller au ministère en se projetant là-bas.

- Et comment ils font pour sortir Sirius de la chambre ? Demanda Kelly.

- Là… Je ne peux pas vous aider !

- Déjà, il nous faut des informations sur la chambre, dit Estéban. Où elle se trouve, comment elle est faite, etc… On ne peut pas se permettre de se projeter là-bas sans indication.

- Comment on fait pour trouver des informations sur le département des mystères, répliqua Tony. C'est mission impossible !

- On pourrait demander une autorisation pour la réserve de Madame Pince, proposa Lilian.

- Et on la demande à qui ? Rétorqua Estéban. Je ne crois pas que Rogue veuille nous aider, il détestait Sirius !

- Et il n'est pas au courant ! Je crois qu'on peut compter sur l'aide de Dumbledore ! Répliqua son frère.

- Bon sang, Harry, tu vas arrêter de me tomber dessus comme ça ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque !

- Je croyais que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas mourir de crise cardiaque, dit-il en souriant.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Oh, allez ! Ne boude pas ! J'avais juste envie de te voir !

Il lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux des chiens battus et le Serpentard grogna.

- Non… mais la prochaine fois, je te jette un sort !

- Très bien, reçu ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Etant donné que nous sommes mardi et que je viens de terminer mon déjeuner, j'allais en cours de potions !

- Potion, soupira Harry, pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Oh, s'il te plait, tu as fait beaucoup d'effort dans cette matière, énormément de progrès et Rogue ne te met plus de zéro ! Tu devrais être content !

- Content pourquoi ? D'aller en potion ou d'avoir eu des cours particuliers avec toi ?

- On n'a pas eu de cours particuliers ensemble, Harry ! Juste des rapports et heureusement toute cette histoire est finie !

- On s'amusait bien pendant nos comptes-rendus !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

- Arrête avec ta mauvaise foi ! On apprenait à se connaître.

- Et tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi.

- J'ai le temps.

Drago sourit.

- Ce soir tu fais quoi ?

- Hum, dit le blond en se frottant le menton. Je ne sais pas… j'étudierai probablement.

- Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans la salle sur demande, on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux depuis un certain temps.

- Désolé, mais j'ai des devoirs en retard.

- Toi, tu as des devoirs en retard ?

- Hé oui, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! Et je te signale que si j'ai pris autant de retard, c'est parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, même si apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant !

- On ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité !

- Harry, on a passé toute la soirée de dimanche ensemble. Tu as oublié ?

- Comment oublié cette soirée mémorable !

- Elle aurait pu être beaucoup mieux, murmura Drago dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. On se verra plus tard…

Drago regarda autour de lui avant d'embrasser le Gryffondor.

- En plus si tu découches tous les soirs, tes amis vont commencer à te harceler de questions, continua Drago.

- C'est toi qui veux garder notre relation secrète.

- Oui, on est officiellement ensemble que depuis dimanche, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

Harry soupira.

- D'accord…

- Quelque chose te gêne ?

- Non… Répondit Harry en souriant doucement. Tu ne me fuis pas…

Drago soupira à son tour.

- Je ne te fuis pas ! Rassuré ?

- Pas vraiment.

Drago plissa les sourcils et Harry se mit à rire.

- Je plaisante !

- J'espère pour toi.

- Bon il nous reste dix minutes avant d'aller en cours, que faisons-nous ?

- Je propose d'y aller, dit Drago en souriant. J'aimerai bien te faire des choses… hum… mais le cours va commencer et Rogue risque de te tuer !

- Bon… puisque c'est pour la sécurité du survivant, allons en cours…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ils prirent le chemin des cachots. En marchant tranquillement, ils mirent presque dix minutes à atteindre la tanière du professeur de potion. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant que Rogue leur donne des indications pour la potion. Tout se passa pour le mieux, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Ils avaient préparé leur potion et maintenant la journée était terminée.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer dans la salle de Poudlard, profitant des lieux pour faire leur devoir. Les jumeaux et leurs amis étaient présents, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Harry fut contraint d'en faire autant puisque Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le voir en tête-à-tête tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Il travailla donc, trouvant qu'étudier en groupe était amusant, puisque les discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi s'immisçaient souvent et détendaient l'atmosphère. Ils étaient à un mois de Noël et bien entendu cela rythmait les conversations.

- Qui rentre chez lui pour les fêtes ? Demanda Ron en mâchouillant sa plume au sucre de façon peu ragoûtante.

- Moi, dit Hermione, mes parents souhaitent que je passe les fêtes avec eux et toi ?

- Aussi… Bien entendu, Harry tu es invité.

Le Gryffondor sourit à son ami.

- Et toi Blaise ? Demanda Tony.

- Aussi, on part en France chez de la famille.

Le jeune Tony sourit.

- Et vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- On reste à Poudlard, répliqua Lilian. Nos parents sont très occupés…

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Noël à Poudlard, c'est fantastique, répliqua Harry. Tout le château est décoré et on trouve toujours quelque chose à faire ! Je sais de quoi je parle !

Il sourit à Lilian avant de demander à Drago ses projets de vacances.

- Je reste au château.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Trop long à expliquer…

Harry fronça les sourcils et décida de le questionner plus tard.

- Et si on reprenait nos devoirs ? Déclara Hermione.

- La voix de la sagesse, réplique Blaise en souriant.

- Toujours, répondit Harry.

- Si elle pouvait penser à autre chose de temps en temps, dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Et à quoi veux-tu que je pense, Ron ? Demanda la brune.

- Oui, Ron, à quoi veux-tu qu'elle pense ? Demanda Sucette.

- Peut-être que Ron veut que Miss Hermione pense un peu plus à lui, dit Drago en souriant.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa plume et Hermione devint pivoine.

- Arrêtez, vous les gênez, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kelly en souriant. Ils nous cachent quelque chose ?

- Peut-être la même chose que vous avez essayé de cacher, il y a quelque temps ! Déclara Drago.

- On n'a rien caché du tout, répliqua Estéban.

- Tu te sens visé ? Demanda Blaise.

Estéban rougit.

- Votre couple n'est plus un secret ! Dit Drago.

- On n'est pas ensemble, répliqua aussitôt Ron.

- Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Se défendit le roux.

- Bref, répliqua Estéban, oui on est ensemble, content ?

- Ravi, déclara Drago.

- Et toi ? Demanda Blaise. Tu découches beaucoup ces derniers temps…

- Et ?

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda aussitôt Blaise.

- Ou l'heureux élu, répliqua Lilian en fixant Harry.

- Personne que tu connaisses ! Répondit le Serpentard.

- Harry aussi découche ces derniers temps… Dit Ron en regardant son ami.

- Merci Ron… Répondit Harry.

- Oh ! Firent les filles.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai trouvé personne et je n'ai pas découché !

- Alors tu es rentré vachement tard, répliqua Ron.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… S'expliqua le brun.

- Et tu t'es promené dans les couloirs, répliqua Hermione, bien sûr.

- Exactement !

- Mouais, c'est ça, on te croit ! Dit Ron. J'en suis sûr qu'il y a une ravissante jeune fille là-dessous…

- Ou un ravissant jeune homme, répliqua Estéban.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Bon et si on retournait à nos devoirs, répondit Harry se sentant mal à l'aise.

- C'est ce que je disais, répliqua Hermione.

Ils se mirent à rire et les jumeaux étaient pratiquement sûrs que leurs parents venaient de se mettre ensemble.

Les jours défilaient et les cours se poursuivaient ainsi que les heures de colles. Harry travaillait avec Lupin et Dumbledore pendant que les jumeaux commençaient leur nouveau cours avec Rogue. Bien entendu, tout ceci n'était que de la théorie et la localisation de personne n'était vraiment pas une chose amusante. Ils devaient connaître un certain nombre de chose sur la personne disparue et il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser si on ne la connaissait pas. Le cours se déroulait toujours de la même façon, Rogue partait dans un monologue sans fin sur la difficulté de ce sortilège et les jumeaux grattaient leurs feuilles de parchemin, prenant un maximum de note. Pendant ce temps les quatre autres adolescents étaient à la bibliothèque. Lilian avait réussi à avoir une autorisation de Dumbledore pour la réserve et ils passaient leur temps à éplucher de vieux manuscrits poussiéreux sur le ministère de la magie et plus précisément sur le département des mystères. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, jusqu'à un beau matin de décembre, le premier, où Kelly tomba sur un bouquin d'Alpha Rings. Il détaillait la chambre de la mort et expliquait à quoi elle servait dans le temps. Elle prit le livre avec elle et en fit un résumé à ses amis. Il y avait une photo de la chambre et les jumeaux purent constater que le récit que leur père leur avait fait sur cette pièce, était exact. Tout était là, sur la photo en noire et blanc. Les estrades, les portes, l'arcade et le voile. Ils en avaient la chair de poule. Ils décidèrent de retourner à leur recherche, en cherchant cette fois-ci un sort pour sortir les gens de la chambre. La localisation de personne, enseignée par Rogue, allait leur permettre de trouver Sirius dans le labyrinthe qui serait derrière le voile mais il fallait bien qu'ils le sortent de là-bas.

- En plus même si on le fait sortir de la chambre, dit Kelly, comment on va faire pour le faire sortir du ministère sans qu'il soit vu ?

- Bonne remarque, répliqua Sam.

- Il pourra peut-être transplaner, dit Tony.

- Il est là-bas depuis des mois, il sera peut-être inconscient… ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Répondit Clara.

- Un portoloin ! S'exclama Estéban. Voilà ce qu'il nous faut.

- Et on le trouve où ton portoloin ? Demanda Kelly.

- On le fera, dit Estéban, je suis sûr que c'est possible !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, déclara Sam.

- Peut-être mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire, continua Estéban.

- Bon… Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire un portoloin… et de trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de sa chambre ! Que des trucs faciles en perspective ! Dit Kelly.

Clara sourit à l'ironie de son amie.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! Dit Tony. Donc haut les cœurs et bon courage !

Ils soupirèrent de concert et décidèrent de reprendre leurs recherches le lendemain.

Le moral du survivant dégringolait de jour en jour et cela inquiétait ses amis. Ils avaient d'abord tout mis ce changement d'humeur sur le dos des entraînements durs que lui faisaient subir le directeur mais plus le temps passait et plus Harry s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Drago avait aussi remarqué sa baisse de forme mais le survivant s'entêtait à lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry était rongé par la culpabilité. C'était stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce sentiment de sa tête. Il était heureux, alors qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Il aimait la compagnie de Drago, il aimait discuter avec les jumeaux, il adorait toujours autant Ron et Hermione et tout cela lui avait fait oublier son parrain. Tout était de sa faute et le fait de penser rarement à Sirius le rendait encore plus coupable. Il était mort par sa faute et lui profitait de la vie. Il se disait que Sirius aussi aurait du profiter de la sienne. Il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, il s'était ensuite retrouvé à dormir dans des grottes pour après être séquestré dans la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il était enfin aller chercher Harry au ministère et maintenant il était mort. Tout ça à cause de lui…

Soupirant de lassitude et de tristesse, il décida qu'un le vent frais du mois de décembre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il attrapa une cape épaisse et sortit de son dortoir. Il descendit les marches et alla rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Il salua quelques connaissances puis prit le chemin de la roseraie. Tout était si calme, paisible. Il avait du mal à imaginer la guerre qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ces murs si protecteurs. Des gens souffraient dehors, la gazette ne cessait de le mentionner et lui… il profitait de la vie. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Lui souffla sa conscience. Mais Harry l'ignora complètement. Il était l'élu et il devait porter ce fardeau. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Lilian lui avait dit d'avoir confiance en l'avenir, mais il ne voyait que du sang dans cet avenir, que du mal et Voldemort plus fort que jamais. Il ne ferait pas le poids, c'était indéniable.

- Tu en fais une tête, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Bonjour Drago.

Le Serpentard sourit et vint s'installer à ses côtés, sur un banc.

- Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Je te retourne la question, dit Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

- Je te cherchais…

- Et tu m'as trouvé comment ?

- J'ai suivi les ondes négatives, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

Harry soupira, laissant échapper de la buée.

- Je vais bien, Dray.

- Bien sûr, on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre ta mort prochaine !

- Tout va bien !

- Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire. On n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais j'osais espérer que tu me faisais un minimum confiance !

- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Drago, j'ai juste un peu le cafard, ça passera !

- Pourquoi tu as le cafard ? Et décide-toi à parler, parce que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

Harry soupira à nouveau, Drago pouvait être si borné parfois… souvent.

- Je suis fatigué, dit Harry.

- A cause de ?

- Mes entraînements… tu sais qu'en j'en fais chaque soir.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour cela ta tête d'enterrement ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Bizarrement, je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Harry sourit.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- Oh, allez Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Je…

- Après je te dirais pourquoi je reste à Poudlard pour noël.

Harry se mit à rire.

- C'est quoi ce chantage ?

- Tu essaies de me tirer les vers du nez depuis plusieurs jours alors…

- Tu t'es dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était le bon moment !

- Exactement, parce que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Harry.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux un long moment, avant de reprendre.

- C'est à cause de mon parrain…

- Sirius Black ?

- Oui… je… pense beaucoup à lui.

- Arrête tout de suite alors, dit Drago en remontant son écharpe. Si à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, tu déprimes, évite de le faire !

- Tu ne comprends pas… Tout est de ma faute…

- De ta faute ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est mort à cause de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- En juin dernier… quand je suis allé au ministère… j'y suis allé parce que Voldemort m'a trompé.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il peut communiquer avec moi… Je sais que ça à l'air étrange mais c'est la vérité.

- Je te crois, dit-il calmement.

- Il peut me montrer des choses et moi je peux voir quelques fois ce qu'il fait… ce qu'il ressent… et ce jour là, il m'a montré mon parrain en train de se faire torturer. J'ai foncé dans son piège tête baissée, alors qu'Hermione m'avait prévenu que c'était sûrement un leurre. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée… résultat on est tous allé là-bas…

- Des mangemorts vous attendaient… mon père…

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avant de reprendre son récit.

- Il y avait là-bas une prophétie et Voldemort la voulait.

- Elle vous concernait ?

- Oui… Et j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai prise et les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Hermione, Ron, Neville… Luna, Ginny… On s'est battu tant qu'on a pu mais ils ont tous été blessés… On était encerclé… ensuite Dumbledore et les autres sont arrivés… Sirius était là. Ils se sont battus et Bellatrix a défié son cousin… Il a basculé derrière le voile de la chambre de la mort… Elle, elle s'est enfuie. Dumbledore a arrêté les survivants…

- Et toi ?

- Quand j'ai vu Sirius tomber… Remus m'a retenu… il m'a dit que c'était fini… je ne voulais pas le croire. J'ai poursuivi Bellatrix, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'échappe. Je voulais la faire souffrir et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai utilisé un impardonnable… mais elle semblait y éprouver du plaisir… je n'avais pas suffisamment de haine en moi… pour lui faire plus de mal…

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Voldemort est arrivé… et… et je me suis mis à rire. La prophétie avait été brisée par Neville durant notre fuite et il était très en colère… et moi je riais, comme un dément… Dumbledore est arrivé, il s'est battu et Voldemort a fui avec Bellatrix.

- La prophétie est perdue, donc.

- Nous sommes quatre à la connaître, Dumbledore, moi bien sûr, Ron et Hermione.

- Mais comment ? Neville ne l'avait pas brisée ?

- Si… Mais celle qui a fait cette prophétie l'avait faite à Dumbledore…

- Et donc tu te dis que Sirius est mort parce que tu es tombé dans un piège de Voldemort… Harry…

Drago soupira un moment.

- Tu es complètement stupide.

- Merci, Drago, c'est gentil de me remonter le moral !

- Ecoute-moi ! Sirius Black était un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! C'était un soldat et même si tu n'y étais pas allé ce jour-là, il serait allé sur le champ de bataille et il aurait combattu ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de Tu-sais-qui ! Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Mourir ?

Harry serra les dents.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !

- J'ai été désigné, Dray !

- Par qui ?

- La prophétie ! Elle me désigne comme celui qui tuera Voldemort ! Si je ne réussis pas, c'est moi qui mourrais par sa main !

- Et toi tu déprimes parce que ton parrain est mort ? Harry profite de la vie ! Tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans une bulle parce que tu vis et que tu t'amuses ! Ton parrain ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu déprimes ainsi à cause de lui ! Je suis persuadé qu'il voudrait te voir heureux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je…

- Fais-moi un sourire, Harry !

Le Gryffondor en fit un minuscule.

- En tout cas, je tenais à te dire merci, reprit Drago. Merci de me faire confiance.

- Merci à toi… de m'écouter.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Ron et Hermione…

- Non… Je l'ai fait avec toi… et ça m'a soulagé… en quelque sorte…

- Un poids en moins…

- Oui, sourit Harry.

Il regarda longuement Drago. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, glacées et sèches. Un simple baiser, plein de douceur et de tendresse.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Drago.

Harry soupira puis acquiesça.

- Oui, mieux…

- Si tu as envie de discuter, n'hésite pas ! Je suis là pour toi.

- Merci, Dray. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- J'espère ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Un vent froid se mit à souffler sur la roseraie et les premières neiges de décembre se mirent à tomber.

- Ça te dirait un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Drago.

Harry se leva à son tour.

- Avec plaisir.

- Je te raconterai ma part, quand on sera au chaud !

- D'accord, dit-il se sentant plus léger.

Ils retournèrent dans le château, direction le seul endroit où ils pourraient boire un chocolat et être parfaitement au calme, la salle sur demande.

La pièce avait pris l'apparence d'un patio. De grandes fenêtres montraient l'extérieur du château où une mince pellicule de neige commençait à recouvrir les montagnes au loin et les arbres environnants. Tout avait l'air si calme et paisible à l'extérieur, un jardin silencieux et magnifique. C'était Drago qui avait fait apparaître ce décor et il invita Harry à rentrer. Ils trouvèrent deux tasses fumantes posées sur une table basse en bois, un canapé sombre et un rocking-chair face aux fenêtres. Le sol était fait de bois et leurs pas résonnaient lorsqu'ils marchèrent pour rejoindre le canapé. Ils ôtèrent leurs capes et s'installèrent, prenant rapidement leurs doux breuvages pour se réchauffer. Harry soupira de bien-être pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il regardait la neige se déposer sur les arbres et cela avait le don de l'apaiser. Il sourit discrètement, profitant de ce moment de répit. Drago, à côté de lui, l'observait. Il était content qu'Harry soit redevenu, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, lui-même. Il posa sa tasse bouillante et s'installa confortablement.

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'exprimer…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit Harry.

- J'y tiens…

Harry posa sa tasse et fit face à Drago.

- Ma mère est venue pour me parler de mon père en quelque sorte…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'il aimerait que je rejoigne Tu-sais-qui.

Harry blêmit aussitôt. Le cœur battant, il attendit que Drago reprenne la parole, ce qui se fit au bout d'une bonne minute.

- Je lui ai expliqué mon point de vue… et je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas me faire tatouer pour noël.

Harry soupira longuement avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Drago le serra plus fort et lui caressa le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit ? Demanda Harry en le lâchant.

- Elle était bouleversée… Elle a peur pour moi !

- Et elle a raison… Quand ton père le saura…

- Elle ne va rien lui dire… Enfin je l'espère…

- Tu ne pourras plus retourner chez toi, est-ce que tu en es conscient ?

- Oui… et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne peux pas être avec… avec Tu-sais-qui… il ne peut pas gagner !

- Que Merlin t'entende ! Répliqua Harry en se passant une main dans ses mèches brunes.

- Il n'a pas réussi à te battre, tu es obligé de gagner !

- J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir ! De toute façon, ce tatouage est tellement laid !

- Tu as fait ça à cause du tatouage, dit Harry en souriant.

- Bien entendu, il est tellement moche ! Tu m'imagines avec ce truc sur l'avant-bras comme un vulgaire matelot moldu !

Harry pouffa.

- Je plaisante, je l'ai fais pour toi.

- Et pour le tatouage !

- Aussi, rit Drago, mais d'abord pour toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet été ? Demanda Harry soudain sérieux. Tu ne peux pas subvenir à tes besoins…

- J'ai des gallions de côté et je suppose que ma mère va m'aider…

- Tu pourrais en parler à Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Oh, non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ses yeux pétiller de malice quand je lui dirais que je ne veux pas porter la marque ! Je risquerai de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler son sourire de bon samaritain !

Harry sourit.

- Je t'aurai bien invité à passer les vacances chez moi, mais je crois que les Dursley piqueraient une crise.

- Les Dursley ?

- Mouais, mes moldus…

- Non merci alors ! Je serai majeur au mois de juin, je pourrai réussir à m'en sortir ! D'ici là, n'en parlons plus !

- Je crois que je vais rester ici pour noël.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais rester avec toi, tu te sentiras moins seul…

- Je ne serais pas seul, puisque les jumeaux seront avec moi ainsi que leurs amis.

- On aurait pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble…

- C'est vrai… en fin compte je veux bien que tu restes, répondit le Serpentard en lui faisant un sourire lubrique.

Harry se mit à rire avant de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit-il enfin.

- Me remercier, pourquoi ?

- Pour mettre les idéaux de ta famille de côté et me choisir moi…

- Je choisis le côté qui va gagner ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir sur un champ de bataille caché derrière une capuche ou encore à Azkaban !

- Des haillons gris comme vêtements de tous les jours, ça ne t'irait pas vraiment.

- Hé oui, mon style est sans égal !

Harry rit encore plus.

- On parle d'une guerre qui risque de n'épargner personne et nous, on s'en amuse !

- Il vaut mieux en rire, maintenant, dit Drago sérieusement. On ne sait pas comment ça va finir donc profitons du temps qui nous est imparti.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

Harry se calla dans le canapé et regarda attentivement Drago.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et toi ?

- Je ne peux pas partir.

- Alors je serai là, répondit le Serpentard, même si on devait se séparer, je serai à tes côtés le jour de la bataille finale.

- Tu penses déjà à me laisser, répliqua Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je plaisante, dit Drago. Viens.

Il retira ses chaussures et se calla sur dossier du canapé. Harry vient s'installer près de lui, son dos reposant sur le torse du blond. Drago commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, chuchotant tranquillement, l'embrassant la tempe parfois ou serrant ses doigts. L'après-midi se passa ainsi, dans un calme parfait entre les deux garçons et un bien-être de tout repos.

Le vendredi suivant, les élèves de sixièmes années eurent une bien mauvaise surprise en poussant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'attendaient à voir le professeur Lupin, les saluer de façon cordiale, mais à la place, ils découvrirent le maître des potions, attablé, les yeux tournés vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier, dit Ron à Hermione qui s'installait à sa place.

Elle fit non de la tête et le professeur se leva, leur demandant de rejoindre leurs places au plus vite.

- Où est le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Estéban qui n'appréciait qu'à moitié l'idée de suivre un cours avec Rogue.

- Le professeur Lupin a d'autres obligations, répondit-il d'une voix froide, en regardant le jeune Potter-Malefoy. Il sera absent pour un temps indéterminé.

- Tu crois que c'est une mission pour l'Ordre ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

- Je pense.

- Sortez vos livres sur le chapitre des sortilèges informulés. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les trois heures de défenses contre les forces du mal passèrent avec une lenteur inimaginable. Rogue était infecte avec le jeune Estéban, ce qui surpris toute la salle, étant donné que c'était un élève de sa maison. Mais le Serpentard resta calme ou plutôt son frère faisait tout pour le calmer. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la salle, heureux d'être enfin libres et espérant le retour rapide du professeur Lupin. Le reste de la journée se passa beaucoup mieux, le professeur Flitwick leur avait fait travailler les sorts utiles pour la maison, comme les sorts de nettoyage, bricolage, cuisine etc. et les élèves en étaient plus que satisfaits. La dernière heure de cours était consacrée à l'histoire de la magie et comme tout le monde le sait, c'est plus un cours de détente qu'autre chose. Estéban et Lilian qui se trouvaient derrière Hermione, Kelly et Sucette, en profitèrent pour l'interroger sur le sortilège pour créer un portoloin. La brune qui savait tout sur tout fut ravie de leur expliquer le mécanisme complexe du portoloin. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait déniché un livre dans la réserve, section transport, qui parlait de ce sujet et qui, bien évidemment, expliquait comment en créer. Le livre s'appelait « _La route en portoloin_ » de Justin Arche. Ils décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil après le cours pour prendre un maximum d'information.

Comme promis, à la fin de l'heure, les jumeaux et leurs amis allèrent jeter un coup d'œil à la réserve de Madame Pince. Ils trouvèrent le livre à l'endroit indiqué et commencèrent à l'éplucher copieusement.

- Heureusement qu'Hermione connaît cette bibliothèque comme sa poche, répliqua Tony. On aurait pu passer des heures à chercher dans tous les livres de cette section !

- Gloire à Hermione Granger et à sa soif de connaissances ! Dit Kelly en souriant.

Estéban se mit à sourire puis se leva.

- Je crois qu'on devrait prendre ce livre et aller dans notre salle commune.

- On peut le faire, répliqua Sam. Je pense que pour tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de chercher un sort pour sortir Sirius de la chambre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sam, continua Tony. On peut très bien s'occuper du portoloin… de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire vous-même.

- C'est vrai, répliqua Lilian. Alors vous pouvez travailler sur ça, nous on continue nos recherches !

Ils acceptèrent et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la réserve.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je crois qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

- A qui ?

- Je pensais à Drago.

- Et tu veux lui dire quoi au juste ? Qu'on est ses fils et qu'on veut aider notre second père ?

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Je pensais juste lui demander des renseignements, comme pour Hermione.

- Quel genre ?

- S'il connaît un sort pour sortir d'un labyrinthe… ou autre chose.

- Lilian écoute…

- On peut toujours essayer, non ?

- Oui… Mais c'est pas vraiment un labyrinthe… en fait on en sait rien du tout ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière le voile et personne ne le sait !

- C'est exact. Tu penses qu'on serait ici, à cette époque, s'il n'existait aucun moyen de faire sortir Sirius de ce trou !

- Et pourquoi Drago…

- A notre époque… J'ai cru l'entendre discuter avec Rogue sur une possibilité de sortir Sirius de là-bas.

- Et il parlait de ça avec Rogue ? Pourquoi ? Non… Pourquoi avec Rogue et pas avec notre père ?

- J'en sais rien…

- En plus, qui te dit qu'il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Il a peut-être cherché après avoir retrouvé Harry !

- Bon écoute Estéban… tu as une meilleure idée ?

- J'avoue que la perspective de chercher dans tous ses bouquins ne m'enchante guère… et j'avoue aussi que je n'ai pas de meilleure idée !

- Merlin soit loué ! Allons-y !

Estéban soupira et récupéra ses affaires. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et trouvèrent Drago dans la salle de Poudlard avec Blaise et Théodore.

- Salut ! Dirent-ils en souriant.

- Salut, répondirent les Serpentard.

- Tony n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Blaise.

- Comme tu peux le constater… Répliqua Estéban en souriant. Mais si tu veux le trouver, il est dans notre tour.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

- On peut vous aider ? Demanda Drago.

- On aimerait te parler, répliqua Lilian.

Drago haussa les sourcils avant de se lever et de suivre les jumeaux à l'extérieur de l'école. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de rejoindre le lac. Il neigeait encore sur Poudlard et Drago ramena près de lui sa cape en fourrure.

- De quoi vous vouliez me parler ?

Estéban regarda son frère qui se décida à parler.

- C'est à propos de sortilèges de magie noire.

Drago se mit à sourire.

- Magie noire, rien que ça. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Si tu connaissais quelque sort… Répondit Lilian.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- C'est personnel… dit Estéban.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Tu connais donc des sorts, dit Lilian.

- Evidemment, j'ai baigné là-dedans depuis ma naissance.

Lilian et Estéban se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

_« On en dit le minimum »_

_« A toi, l'honneur Estéban » pensa Lilian. _

- Bon, dit Estéban dans un sourire. On veut retrouver quelqu'un de proche… Notre oncle pour être plus précis et… on ne sait pas comment faire.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Localisation de personnes, vous connaissez ?

- Oui, répondit Lilian, mais ça ne peut pas plus nous aider… Il est comment dire… emprisonner… dans un lieu où en principe on ne peut pas revenir.

- Azkaban ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, répondit Estéban. Plutôt l'enfer…

Drago se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Hum… oui, répondit Lilian. Tu as quelque chose pour nous ?

Le Serpentard se frotta le menton longuement avant de reprendre :

- Mon père m'a parlé d'un sort…

Lilian se mit à sourire.

- Il s'agit du « _retour de l'âme_ ». C'est un sortilège très dangereux et ça m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez à l'utiliser… mais je peux quand même vous dire ou trouver les informations…

- On t'écoute, dit Estéban.

- Ce livre s'appelle « _l'âme en peine_ », c'est d'Harold Grammes. Un expert en magie noire… Enfin bref… si vous cherchez quelque chose sur le retour de personnes perdues, ce livre pourra vous aider.

- Merci Drago, dit Estéban.

- Oui, merci, répliqua Lilian.

- Attendez… Vous ne devez pas utiliser ce sort.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Lilian.

- Parce que c'est de la magie noire !

- Et ? Demanda Estéban.

- Elle demandera sans doute une contre partie et ça peut être n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui ! Vous cherchez un oncle perdu en enfer où je ne sais pas, hé bien, quand il reviendra… les forces que vous emploierez prendront une contre partie… - Le choc en retour… Murmura Lilian.

- Oui et pour un sort comme celui là… Ce sera sûrement un être cher, parents, amis…

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui l'a déjà utilisé ? Demanda Estéban.

- Quelqu'un de ma famille…

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lilian.

- Sa femme est morte six semaines plus tard.

- Bon sang, tu n'as pas un autre sortilège ? Demanda Estéban.

- Désolé… Vous pouvez toujours renoncer !

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

- Merci pour ton temps, Drago, dit Estéban.

- Oh mais de rien. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas de folies !

- On n'a pas trop le choix, répliqua Lilian. Merci encore…

- A plus tard, dit le Serpentard avant de rebrousser chemin.

Ils le regardèrent retourner au château en silence. C'était vraiment risqué mais avaient-ils le choix ?

- On peut toujours éplucher les livres de la réserve et si on ne trouve rien… répliqua Estéban, on en parlera aux autres pour avoir leur avis.

- Je suis d'accord. Allez, viens. On rentre.

Ils retournèrent à leur tour au château et montèrent directement à la bibliothèque. Cela dura pendant une semaine. Ils cherchèrent un moyen pour faire sortir Sirius de sa chambre, mais il n'y avait rien… rien à part le livre dont Drago leur avait parlé et le chapitre sur le sort du « _retour de l'âme _». Comme l'avait dit le Serpentard, c'était un sortilège très compliqué. Plus qu'un sort… l'invocation d'une force mystérieuse… du dieu égyptien Seth.

_« Loin de la terre et des cieux, loin du monde d'en haut, j'en appelle à toi, Seth. Dieu des forces du mal, dieu tout puissant de ton royaume de feux, viens à moi. Exauce mon souhait, exauce ma prière. Délivre cette âme du royaume de la brume. »_

Le livre indiquait qu'il fallait verser un peu de son sang (après s'être coupé avec une dague en argent) dans une coupe d'argent et continuer l'invocation.

_« Je t'offre mon sang comme offrande »._

On devait ensuite le verser devant soi et dessiner un pentacle avec son index gauche.

_« Cette étoile pour toi, pour t'offrir mon offrande. Redonne-moi, cette âme. » _

C'était tout. Bien entendu le livre parlait du choc en retour. Il disait que l'être retrouvé pouvait être différent ou bien que la personne qui invoquait Seth pouvait mourir sur-le-champ ou encore perdre un être cher. Drago n'avait pas menti sur cette partie et les jumeaux commencèrent à avoir une peur atroce d'en arriver là. Le vendredi soir, ils décidèrent d'en parler aux autres. Ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles selon Sam et Lilian se dit que se serait le meilleur moment pour en parler.

- Alors ? Demanda Estéban.

- On a réussi ! S'exclama Sucette folle de joie.

- Vous avez fait un portoloin ! C'est génial ! Répliqua Lilian content.

- Enfin, c'est plutôt Sam qui a réussi, répondit Kelly. Nous, on n'a pas été très brillant !

- Elle a raison… continua Tony. Enfin, bref… on l'a essayé et on a réussi à aller dans les cachots, une autre fois dans la cabane hurlante !

- C'est super, dit Estéban.

- Où vous allez l'envoyer ? Demanda Clara.

- Je pensais au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, dit Lilian.

- Où il se trouve ? Demanda Clara.

Malheureusement personne ne réussi à répondre.

- Bon sang, le sort de Fidélitas ! Répliqua Estéban.

- Il fonctionne toujours, répondit Lilian en soupirant.

- Qui est le gardien du secret ? Demanda Clara.

- Dumbledore, répondit Tony.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Kelly.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… on doit parler de notre projet au directeur, répondit Lilian.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Estéban soupire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kelly.

- On a trouvé un sort pour sortir Sirius, commença le jeune homme.

- Mais… poursuivit Lilian. C'est un sort de magie noire, très dangereux…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kelly.

- Le choc en retour, répondit Estéban.

- C'est une invocation… d'un dieu des forces du mal et on n'a pas trouvé d'autres sorts, finit Lilian. On voulait avoir votre avis.

- C'est de la magie noire, on ne peut pas faire ça, dit aussitôt Clara.

- On n'a pas trop le choix, répliqua Sam.

- T'es sûr d'être un Gryffondor, répliqua Sucette.

- Oui… mais si on veut retourner à notre époque, il n'y a que ce moyen, continua Sam.

- J'ai bien peur que Sam ait raison, répondit Tony. On a plus d'information sur le choc en retour ?

- Hé bien, c'est assez vague… Dit Estéban.

- Pas vraiment, répondit son frère. C'est la mort soit de l'un des invocateurs, soit d'un être proche, soit Sirius…

- Ok… Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas savoir ce que ça va être pour être un minimum préparé, répliqua Kelly.

- Non… Dit Estéban.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous projetez de faire ! S'exclama Clara. C'est de la magie noire, c'est très dangereux !

- Oui… on le sait, dit Lilian. Mais que proposes-tu d'autres ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Ecoutez… dit Kelly. C'est dur mais s'il faut le faire, je vous aiderai de mon mieux.

- Merci, dit Estéban.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Sam.

- D'accord pour moi, dit Tony.

Clara serra les poings.

- Je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille ! Imaginez que Sirius revienne défiguré ou mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- On doit tenter quelque chose, dit Estéban.

- Notre plan ne tient qu'à un fil, continua Clara. Trop d'incertitude, si on y arrive se serait un miracle ! Mais utiliser la magie noire…

- Tu ne risques rien, répliqua Estéban.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Je risque ma vie, ici et c'est pareil pour vous tous !

- On en est conscient, répliqua Tony. Mais on est là pour une raison et je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera !

- Et le choc en retour, déclara Sucette.

- Il faut assumer… Dit Estéban.

- Assumer, hein. Je ne crois pas que tes pères soient heureux en apprenant ta mort ou celle de ton frère pour Sirius !

- Ils ne le sauront jamais ! Dit Estéban.

- Tu t'en fiches de mourir ? Demanda Clara énervée.

- Non… Mais je veux leur bonheur et je suis prêt à me sacrifier !

- C'est fantastique, mais c'est trop cher payé… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lilian.

- On vote, dit Estéban. Ceux qui sont d'accord lève la main.

Cinq mains se levèrent avec hésitation, mais elles étaient là.

- Bon, on suivra le plan, dit Lilian.

- Ne t'en fait pas Clara, on ne t'en veut pas, dit Estéban. Tu as probablement raison en nous disant qu'on court à notre perte mais…

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je sais…

Elle soupira longuement.

- Pour le portoloin vers le QG j'en parlerai à Dumbledore ce soir, déclara Lilian. Demain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on cherchera une coupe et une dague en argent.

- On peut aussi faire nos achats de noël ? Demanda Kelly en souriant.

- Encore heureux, dit Clara. Je dois me changer les idées ou je deviendrai folle !

- On fera nos courses, dit Lilian, et dans une semaine on met notre plan à exécution.

- Le 25, dit Estéban pour lui-même.

- Oui, samedi 25 décembre, on se projettera dans la chambre de la mort avec le portoloin, la dague et la coupe, on invoquera Seth et on libèrera Sirius, répondit Lilian.

- Les élèves rentrent le 24, dit Kelly.

- Oui, firent les autres.

- Bon je crois que tout est décidé. Je vais voir Dumbledore.

Lilian se leva et quitta la salle commune de la Tour du Nord.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! si vous aimé Narcissa, alors sauvez la lol en votant 1 lol nan je plaisante... n'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! bizou à bientot !

Demone


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre ! J'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration et j'avais la flemme, il faut le dire de me poser devant mon clavier et de taper le chapitre… (qui était dans ma tête lol) alors je suis désolée et je vais essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois !

**Dans les chapitres précédents de « Nous ne sommes pas des anges » : **

Après avoir souhaité retourner dans l'époque de leurs parents, les Angel et leurs amis se retrouvent à Poudlard, bien des années avant leurs naissances. Voldemort est plus fort que jamais, la guerre fait rage au dehors et ils n'ont qu'une solution pour rentrer chez eux, réaliser le souhait formuler dans la Salle sur Demande. Le premier, mettre Harry et Drago ensemble, semble en bonne voie, mais le second… ramener Sirius parmi les vivants s'avère beaucoup plus difficile. La magie noire parait la seule solution pour réaliser cet exploit, mais ont-ils bien réalisé que le démon qu'ils allaient invoquer, ne faisait rien gratuitement…

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Quelques jours de décembre**

_**Vendredi 17 décembre**_

Le vent glacial de décembre soufflait amèrement sur la contrée de Cornouaille. La neige tombait drue, effaçant tout sur son passage, sauf ses pas. Il n'était pas difficile de les suivre. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention, se croyant protégé dans cette forêt épaisse. Ses traces étaient bien apparentes et Lupin remerciait Merlin pour la bêtise de Queudver. Il n'avait pas pris sa forme d'animagus, facilitant ainsi la tâche du lycanthrope.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il le guettait, se dissimulant dans la pénombre et l'observant le plus possible. Il mettait de la distance entre eux la journée, pour ne pas être repéré, et la nuit, se rapprochait pour mieux voir cette face de rat chercher un abri. Les informations que lui avait Rogue, s'étaient révélées exactes et il le remerciait intérieurement puisque jamais il ne le ferait en public… ou de vive voix. Il faisait ça pour la guerre bien sûr mais surtout pour venger ses amis et Harry. Il ramènerait ce traître et Sirius serait libre. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Il poussa un profond soupir puis remonta sa cape plus près de son visage. Il regarda Queudver s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans l'obscurité et en fit autant. Il aimait se souvenir de ses amis… de James et Sirius. C'était ce que la vie lui avait donné de plus cher et il les avait perdu sans pouvoir les aider. Lorsque Sirius avait été arrêté, il avait cru que le monde allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. A l'époque tout était malheureusement contre Sirius. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter, même lui le pensait et il avait été anéanti ce jour d'octobre. Il avait perdu sa famille. Aujourd'hui, Lupin voulait que le monde connaisse la vérité, Sirius Black n'était pas un traître, contrairement à ce rat qui avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin !

Lupin s'installa à l'abri d'un arbre et observa sa cible. Malgré la neige et le vent, il pouvait voir Pettigrew qui s'était arrêté au milieu d'une clairière et scrutait le sous-bois. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait remarqué sa présence ? Non, se dit le professeur. Il avait utilisé un sort de désillusion, un autre de silence mais surtout un sort pour masquer ses empreintes. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Le rat reprit son chemin en grelottant et s'enfonça un peu plus largement dans la forêt.

Rogue lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait Queudver en mission spéciale. Le but de cette opération était inconnu et donc pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'était devenu une priorité. Savoir ce qu'il manigançait, si c'était une mission importante, si oui, l'arrêter et le jeter à Azkaban. Lupin aurait préféré le vider de ses tripes, mais apparemment cela posait un problème de conscience au professeur Dumbledore. Il le fallait vivant et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il le devait à Sirius. Malgré le vent glacial qui lui enfonçait des milliers d'épines dans le visage et la neige qui obstruait sa vue, il ne quittait pas Pettigrew des yeux. Il remonta sa longue cape sur lui puis soupira. La vie était difficile et étrange. Il pensa à Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait avec le fils Malefoy. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Ce n'était pas par préjugé, les sorciers avaient dépassé ce stade depuis des lustres… Mais c'était plutôt… ces deux-là. Harry et Drago. Ils étaient si… différents. Oui, c'était le mot, différent. Rien en commun. Après tout c'était peut-être ça… les opposés qui s'attiraient, comme Rogue et...

Il aurait tellement voulu voir la tête de James lorsqu'il aurait su pour son fils. Lupin s'imaginait assis dans le spacieux salon de Godric Hollow, regardant son meilleur ami faire les cents pas et Lily se balancer dans sa chaise à bascule.

- Voyons, James, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, aurait dit Lily. Ton fils est amoureux, tu devrais être ravi.

- Oh, mais je le suis ! Je suis ravi ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Mon unique fils est amoureux d'une langue fourchue, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais une tête d'enterrement !

- Tu exagères, comme toujours. Harry est adulte à présent, il aime Drago, envisage de vivre avec lui, tu devrais être heureux.

- Lily… aurait gémi son ami.

- James ?

- Mais c'est un Malefoy !

- Certes… mais dis-toi que le jeune Drago a aussi du sang Black dans les veines… comme Sirius… et qu'il a fait exactement le même choix que son cousin !

C'était ainsi que les choses se seraient passées. James bougonnant dans son rôle de papa poule et Lily prenant la défense du méchant Serpentard, comme elle l'avait fait pour Rogue. Lupin soupira longuement et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. C'était tellement dur de penser à ses amis. Quant aurait-il enfin la paix ? Il regarda devant lui et vit Queudver s'immobiliser devant une sorte de grotte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Lupin hésita un instant puis alla le rejoindre. Pettigrew s'était enfoncé dans la pénombre. Il se risqua à faire un peu de lumière et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. L'odeur putride qui régnait dans ce lieu aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à présent à ses yeux, lui glaça le sang. Des crânes défoncés, des squelettes déformés, des toiles d'araignées recouvrant la roche humide de la grotte. A la vue de la pointe de lumière qu'avait fait Pettigrew avec sa baguette, des chauves-souris s'élancèrent de leurs cachettes et lui foncèrent dessus. Sous l'effet de surprise, le rat poussa un cri strident, lâchant la baguette et se couvrant le visage. Lupin qui assistait à la scène, se demandait pourquoi ce couard était ici. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Queudver ramassa sa baguette et se força à avancer. Voldemort l'avait envoyé ici pour une bonne raison et il devrait accomplir sa mission s'il voulait rester en vie. Ne percevant pas Lupin, il continua sa route, à la recherche de l'Orchidée blanche de Nefrit.

* * *

Lilian était assis dans un fauteuil en face de Dumbledore. Il savourait une tasse de thé au citron vert que lui avait offert le directeur et se demandait comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il lui parlerait du QG de l'Ordre.

- Alors Lilian, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le jeune Potter-Malefoy posa sa tasse avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de croiser les bras.

- Vous savez que pour retourner dans notre époque, nous devons accomplir certaines tâches.

- En effet.

- Hé bien, en ce moment nous cherchons un moyen pour aider Sirius Black. Nous pensons en avoir trouvé un, mais nous avons besoin de vous.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Nous avons réfléchi à un moyen de faire sortir Sirius de la Chambre de la mort. Nous avons trouvé,. Par contre nous avons un souci en ce qui concerne sa sortie du Ministère de la Magie. Nous pensions à un portoloin direction le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais… comme vous êtes le gardien du secret… on ne sait pas comment faire…

- Je vois…

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe avant de reprendre.

-Je ne peux vous donner l'adresse de cette maison pour créer votre portoloin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian surpris.

- Parce que celui qui créera ce portoloin ne pourra pas prononcer l'adresse et que dans ce cas, Sirius risquerait d'atterrir, je ne sais où.

Lilian soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire…

- Monsieur Potter-Malefoy… j'espère que vous avez bien pesé le pour et le contre dans votre démarche.

- Nous en avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons pris notre décision. Cela se passera dans une semaine, le 25.

- Votre quête ne tient qu'à un fil et la vie de Sirius est entre vos mains. Ecartez-vous, ne serait-ce que d'un pas et vous échouerez !

Dumbledore se leva et alla se mettre à la fenêtre. Il regarda la neige recouvrir Poudlard d'un épais manteau blanc puis revint s'asseoir.

- J'aurai préféré que cela se passe autrement, dit-il en croisant ses doigts et en les posant sur son bureau, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas le choix. Vous êtes ici pour une raison précise, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Il soupira longuement.

- Je vous aiderai. Je créerai ce portoloin et je vous le donnerai le 25. Il aurait une durée limitée, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que l'on découvre le QG par accident.

- Merci professeur, répliqua Lilian fou de joie.

- Faites attention à vous et ne promettez rien de farfelu.

- Je vous le promets.

- Bien… A part cela… Comment se passe votre séjour ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous intégrer à cette époque.

- C'est agréable de découvrir ses parents adolescents même si l'époque n'a rien d'idyllique. Il y a un semblant de paix à Poudlard malgré la guerre qui nous attend dehors.

- Cette paix au sein des maisons est votre œuvre, dit le directeur en souriant.

- Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, dit Lilian en reprenant sa tasse de thé et en se plongeant à l'intérieur.

Il en but une gorgée puis sourit au directeur.

- Vous avez accompli des miracles, vos pères s'entendent à présent et j'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Lilian finit son thé et put enfin prendre congé. Il retourna dans sa tour et raconta son entretien à ses amis. Tous étaient à cran. Le lendemain, ils devraient faire des achats pour Noël mais surtout réunir les accessoires nécessaires pour l'invocation de Seth.

Ils ne se couchèrent pas très tard, ce vendredi-là, et se levèrent à l'aube. A dix heures, ils étaient tous prêts et se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Ils se rendirent au village sorcier et s'arrêtèrent aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre.

- Bon, dit Estéban, je me charge de la coupe en argent.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit Kelly.

- Et je m'occupe de la dague, dit Lilian.

- Et nous ? Demanda Tony.

- Vous pouvez faire vos achats de noël pour le moment, on se rejoint dans deux heures ici, répondit Estéban.

- On pourrait aller manger quelque part, proposa Sam.

- Très bien, dit Clara. On se rejoint dans deux heures ici, puis on décidera de la marche à suivre pour le déjeuner.

- Ok.

Ils firent trois groupes et partirent chacun de leur côté.

- Et on se retrouve comme par hasard ensemble, maugréa Clara en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et zigzagant pour éviter les flaques de neiges fondues qui se répandaient ici et là, dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu n'es pas contente d'être avec moi ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Tony ! Dit-elle en souriant avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'est juste que les groupes soient « entre guillemet » fait de couple ! Kelly et Estéban, Sam et Lilian !

- Ne soit pas jalouse ! Répondit Tony en riant.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de son amie et lui pinça la joue.

- En fait, tu te dis que tu aurais pu être accompagné d'un magnifique jeune homme… mais qu'à la place tu es avec moi, un pauvre gamin de quatorze ans !

- Je suis très bien avec toi, Tony ! Arrête avec ma joue, please !

Il lui caressa l'endroit meurtri et l'embrassa doucement pour faire passer la douleur.

- Et je suis très bien avec toi, aussi Clara, dit-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Merci… Bon… Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle rouge brique.

- On pourrait aller acheter quelques bricoles pour nos amis qui nous ont lâchement abandonnés !

- On a qu'à s'y mettre ensemble pour leurs cadeaux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je trouve que c'est une brillante idée. Après j'aimerai acheter un truc pour mon père.

- Tu as pensé à quoi ? Demanda Sucette.

- Je n'ai pas trop d'idées…

- Achète-lui une cravate, répliqua la jeune fille avant de se mettre à rire.

- N'importe quoi ! Je pensais à un livre ou à un pull…

- Tu as une idée pour les jumeaux, Kelly et Sam ?

Tony passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Non… et on a deux heures pour faire ça…

- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir comme promis dans deux heures ? Demanda Clara. J'ai un sérieux doute moi.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont profiter de l'après-midi en amoureux ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Bon… hé bien, on va en faire autant, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Clara rougit encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il en posant un autre baiser sur sa joue.

- Je pense que si tu n'arrêtes pas bientôt de me titiller, tu vas te faire violer, mon chou !

Tony éclata d'un rire franc et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu peux être jolie quand tu rougis.

Il lui pinça le bout du nez et l'entraîna avec lui dans les boutiques qui s'étendaient dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans un café non loin de l'endroit où Tony et Clara venaient de quitter, Drago et Harry se bécotaient sans la moindre gêne. Ils s'étaient cachés dans le fond de l'établissement et après avoir commandé leurs fameux cappuccinos, Harry s'était amusé à faire enrager Drago et celui-ci s'était vengé en l'embrassant sauvagement, lui mordillant les lèvres et en lui murmurant des choses pas très catholiques dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Tu vas me rendre dingue… murmura Harry entre deux embrassades.

- Oh, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te rendre fou de moi.

Drago sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'intimité sur leur table. Bien à l'abri des regards, il grimpa sur les genoux de son beau brun et lui fit un sourire lubrique.

- Tu sais que tu es beau avec ces yeux sombres, Harry.

Le Gryffondor retint son souffle en sentant le Serpentard onduler légèrement.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Demanda Drago en souriant narquoisement. Tu as chaud ?

- Un… un peu, Dray. Tu…

Le Serpentard traça une ligne d'amour allant de ses lèvres au lobe de son oreille gauche. Harry était pratiquement en apnée.

- Tu disais ?

- Dray… s'il te plait…

- Oui ?

Il passa ses mains sous le pull au col roulé de Harry.

- Je… t'en prie, arrête…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on… on est dans un endroit public…

- Et alors ? Personne ne peut nous voir.

- Peut-être mais… on ne sait jamais… et notre histoire… elle doit rester secrète, répondit-il de plus en plus haletant.

Drago arrêta de gesticuler et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

- On reprendra plus tard alors.

Harry soupira.

- Tu m'as mis dans un sacré état !

- Je peux toujours t'aider à te détendre.

- Ce qui m'aiderai, Dray…

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté des ses hanches.

- C'est que tu te lèves !

Il le souleva et le Serpentard s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ok, j'ai compris !

Il passa un bras sur le dossier du canapé qu'il partageait et Drago commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Quelques achats et toi ?

- Moi, c'est pratiquement déjà fait, répondit Drago.

- Tu as pensé à moi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son café.

- Evidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un godemiché.

Harry faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Tu plaisantes, bien entendu.

- Mais oui… Tu n'en auras pas besoin, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

- Je sors avec un pervers !

- Si tu savais à quel point.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira de bien-être lorsque le Serpentard accéléra le rythme de ses caresses dans les cheveux. Il adorait cette sensation de paix qu'il sentait en lui lorsque Drago était près de lui.

- Tu restes avec moi, pour Noël ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Harry. Je l'ai dit à Ron.

- Je crois qu'on va passer de merveilleuses vacances.

- Je le crois aussi, dit Harry en l'embrassant doucement les lèvres.

- Estéban et Lilian seront là également.

- Je me demande ce que font leurs parents. Ils ne donnent jamais de nouvelles !

- C'est vrai, répliqua Drago. Ils ne reçoivent jamais de hiboux et restent tout le temps entre eux.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ?

- J'en suis sûr, sourit Drago. Mais ils ne nous diront rien du tout… enfin, pour le moment.

- Depuis leur arrivée, il ne nous arrive que des choses positives.

- C'est vrai, répondit Drago.

- On se détestait et ils ont tout fait pour nous réconcilier, en quelque sorte. A croire qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'est juste une coïncidence, dit-il enfin.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry.

Ils finirent leurs cafés et le Gryffondor reprit la parole.

- Pas trop déçu de rester au château ?

- Non… je préfère rester avec toi, plutôt que recevoir la marque.

- J'ai peur pour toi, Dray.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si ton père…

- Je sais… mais j'agirai en conséquence.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Quand il ne me verra pas, il cherchera par tous les moyens de me contacter…

- Et il fera tout pour que tu rentres chez toi…

- Il n'y arrivera pas…

- Je l'espère pour toi, Dray.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'avertirait en cas de danger…

- Tu crois qu'elle le fera ?

- Je suis son unique fils après tout…

- Tu as raison… elle te protègera quoiqu'il arrive.

Drago soupira longuement avant d'embrasser le cou de son ami.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, Harry.

- Moi aussi, Dray.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux puis décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à plaisanter, faire leurs emplettes et discuter paisiblement.

* * *

- Tu es sûr de toi, Estéban ?

- On en a déjà discuté, Kelly. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est la seule solution.

- C'est néanmoins risqué, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Kelly soupira longuement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… et cette histoire de choc en retour ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- On lui demandera ce qu'il veut, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. Si c'est trop cher payé, on refusera.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir déranger un dieu, marchander et lui dire « hé bien, en fin de compte ça ne m'intéresse pas ! ».

- Et alors ?

- T'es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Je le fais exprès, Kelly… mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Si on décide de réveiller Seth, on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous demandera… et je ne sais encore moins s'il va nous demander quelque chose tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il va peut-être se servir… tout simplement.

Kelly soupira de nouveau et se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage. Ils avaient acheté la coupe chez un chaudronnier et ils avaient ensuite fait une halte chez « Oncle Phil » pour boire un expresso. Kelly avait été muette comme une carpe pendant de longues minutes avant de dévoiler à Estéban le motif de ses inquiétudes. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Clara de la situation et elle commençait à penser comme son amie. C'était risqué et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait comme un pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui vrillait l'estomac, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce choc en retour. Comme si elle en serait la victime. Elle n'avait jamais eu de don de double vue en particulier mais le malaise qu'elle ressentait n'était pas normal.

- Kelly… ne t'en fais pas, dit Estéban en lui prenant une de ses mains.

Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

- Estéban ne promet pas ce genre de chose… tu n'en sais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te rassurer ?

- Ne pas le faire… ne pas invoquer Seth.

- Et Sirius ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Harry a réussi à vivre sans lui…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Mais Estéban ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en serrant les poings. On ne peut pas jouer avec des forces aussi puissantes sans se brûler les ailes ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni personne d'autre.

- Tu as une autre solution pour sauver Sirius ? Parce que je te signale que si on ne le fait pas, on restera coincer ici pour le restant de notre vie !

- On n'en est pas sûr !

- Oh mais ouvre les yeux ! Dumbledore lui-même nous l'a dit ! On restera ici tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi à le sortir de sa chambre de la mort !

- Je sais… mais il doit y avoir un moyen… un autre moyen…

- Lilian et moi avons épluché tous les livres de la réserve… et on n'a rien trouvé d'autre !

Elle soupira encore une fois. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

- Et bien allons-y alors, dit-elle d'une voix résolue. Risquons nos vies pour Sirius.

_**Mercredi 22 décembre**_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Lupin suivait Queudver dans cette grotte immonde. Cinq jours de froid, d'humidité, d'immondices en tout genre et de cadavres décomposés. Cinq jours de marche périlleuse, où la fatigue ne cessait de s'accumuler. Eclairé par l'unique baguette de Queudver, Lupin commençait à ressentir les premiers effets d'un enfermement de longue durée. Des jours et des jours dans une grotte sombre, sans savoir si, au dehors, le soleil brillait. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, ses jambes étaient lourdes et son estomac criait famine. Il en avait plus qu'assez de suivre ce rat, dans les profondeurs de cette caverne nauséabonde. Il avait remercié intérieurement Rogue pour l'information mais aujourd'hui, il le détestait plus que tout. Et que faisait ce rat, à observer toute cette végétation moisie. Il n'avait fait que ça durant toute la descente et Lupin commençait à se poser des questions.

- Enfin ! S'écria Pettigrew.

Il se mit à courir, évitant les ossements sur le sol. Lupin s'élança à son tour. Et là, au fond de la cavité, il vit une lumière. Faible au départ puis plus intense. Eclatante, de toute beauté, de magnifiques orchidées éclairaient la caverne.

- Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Le maître sera content et me récompensera.

Il sortit un couteau, s'approcha de la planète et la trancha d'un geste précis. Il prit sa baguette et la cristallisa. Il se mit à sourire puis à rire avant de s'écrouler littéralement.

- Vous pensiez que je n'y arriverais pas ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer… je serai votre favori !

Lupin qui suivait la scène se tint prêt. C'était sa chance. Il venait d'atteindre son but et il devait ramener Queudver le plus tôt possible. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans son dos.

- Stupefix !

Le jet s'échappa aussitôt et frappa le rat. Celui-ci trop occupé à se congratuler, s'écroula. Lupin sourit sournoisement et enleva toutes ses protections.

- Je t'ai enfin attrapé !

Il se baissa, prit la fleur et Queudver, puis transplana.

_**Vendredi 24 décembre, salle de Poudlard.**_

- Le château est étrange, vide, dit Kelly à ses amis.

- Oh… Tu t'y habitueras bien vite, répliqua Harry. C'est souvent ainsi pendant les fêtes.

- Tu as passé beaucoup de noëls ici ? Demanda Clara.

- Etant donné que mes moldus ne sont pas supers contents de me voir pendant les vacances d'été, je leur fais une faveur en ne venant pas pour les fêtes.

- C'est un peu ton cadeau, rétorqua Tony.

- Tout à fait ! Un cadeau mutuel, pour dire vrai !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Kelly. Puisque tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux aujourd'hui et que nous sommes seulement huit à être restés !

- Occupons-nous comme nous le pouvons ! Répondit Lilian.

- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Drago.

- Je ne sais pas… Harry a peut-être une idée.

- Bataille de boules de neige, proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Non merci, répliqua aussitôt Drago. Il est hors de questions que je me trempe !

- Oh, allez ! Dit Estéban. On pourrait faire un match Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

- Je te signale, répondit Sam, que nous ne sommes que trois Gryffondor !

- Et alors, dit Estéban.

- Vous êtes cinq ! Ce n'est pas équitable.

- Ce sera un challenge ! S'exclama Clara.

- Tu parles d'un challenge ! Riposta Lilian.

- De toute façon, je ne joue pas, bougonna Drago.

- Dray fera l'arbitre, dans ce cas, dit Estéban.

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'exclamèrent les Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond.

- Parce que tu es un Serpentard, dit Harry comme une évidence.

- Et ?

- Tu vas favoriser les membres de ta maison !

- Comme si c'était mon genre, dit Drago. Tu me fends le cœur, tu sais !

- A d'autre !

- Dans ce cas, je joue et c'est Clara qui sera l'arbitre, histoire qu'on vous botte le derrière !

- Sucette ! S'exclama Sam. Il n'y a pas plus tricheuse qu'elle !

- Merci, c'est gentil, Beckett ! Alors qui proposes-tu ?

- Pas Estéban et encore moins Kelly !

- Eh, dirent-ils de concert.

- Il ne reste plus que Tony ! Dit Lilian. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Estéban. Tu n'as pas confiance en ton propre frère !

- Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ? Déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh, ça va !

- Bon et si on faisait autre chose ? Proposa Tony.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kelly.

- Hum… un jeu moldu ! La bonne paye ou un monopoly !

- Non, répliqua Drago.

- T'es pas drôle, tu sais, dit Harry.

- On est obligé de faire un jeu de gosse ? S'enquit le blond.

- Heu… foncièrement… commença Kelly, nous sommes des gosses.

- Oh, s'il te plait… souffla Drago.

- Bon, j'ai le jeu parfait, répliqua Harry. Un jeu moldu qui se joue à l'intérieur et qui ne demande pas grand-chose.

- On a besoin de quoi ?

- Whisky pur feu !

- Tu m'intéresses, dit Drago.

- Ok, reprit Harry, ça s'appelle « Je n'ai jamais fait ».

- Je n'ai jamais fait, répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, c'est un jeu où, à tour de rôle, nous disons une chose que nous n'avons jamais faite et si dans le groupe quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, il boit un verre de whisky !

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

- Ça vous dit ? Demanda le survivant.

- Je suis partante, répliqua Kelly.

- Moi aussi, dit Clara.

- Et où va-t-on trouver du whisky ? Demanda Tony.

- A la cuisine, répliqua Estéban en se levant. Je vais en chercher.

- On fait ça où ? Demanda Harry. Chez les Gryffondor ?

- Pourquoi pas, répliqua Lilian.

- Je ne vais pas mettre un pied chez les rouge-et-or ! S'exclama Drago.

- Allez ! Je suis sûre que ce sera drôle, dit Clara.

- C'est ta couleur de cheveux qui est drôle, répliqua le blond. De plus, elle risque de jurer avec toutes ces couleurs rouges !

- Très drôle, Malefoy !

- Je sais.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Chez les Serpentard !

- Dans ses cachots froids et humides ! S'exclama Harry.

- On a qu'à faire ça dans la Tour Nord, dit Lilian. C'est neutre et c'est chauffé !

- Ok pour moi, dit Harry.

- Pour moi aussi, répliqua Drago.

- Bon, c'est bien, on avance, plaisanta Kelly.

- Je vous rejoins avec le pur feu, dit Estéban avant de sortir de la salle d'étude.

- Allons-y, répliqua Lilian en se levant.

Ils quittèrent la salle et allèrent rejoindre la Tour du Nord. Ils s'installèrent dans les diffèrents canapés et attendirent le retour d'Estéban.

- Vous croyez que les elfes lui donneront du whisky ? Demanda Tony.

- Je me demande déjà si les elfes ont de l'alcool au château, dit Kelly.

- Ils en ont, affirma Drago, il suffit de savoir à qui parler.

- Mouais…

Le tableau cachant l'entrée de la tour, s'ouvrit. Estéban avait avec lui deux bouteilles de pur feu.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Sam.

- J'ai marchandé avec une elfe appelée Winky…

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Drago.

- Winky est légèrement accro aux boissons alcoolisées, répondit-il. Mais à l'imaginer à la tête d'une contrebande de boissons !

- Tu imagines trop, dit Drago. Bon Estéban, tu viens !

Le jeune homme posa la marchandise sur la table et fit apparaître des verres qu'il remplit.

- Bon, vous vous souvenez des règles ? Demanda Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Alors je commence, poursuivit-il. Hum… je n'ai jamais vu une fille toute nue !

- Pathétique Potter, cingla Drago qui leva son verre et but cul sec accompagné de Kelly, Clara et Tony.

Il poursuivit.

- On dirait que le petit Antony Kneen joue dans la cour des grands !

- Qui as-tu vue toute nue ? Demanda aussitôt Estéban.

- Tu te souviens de Brigitte Charrier ?

- Oui, elle était pivot dans l'équipe féminine de handball de Perpignan. Très bonne joueuse…

- Et très jolie corps, dit Tony rêveur. Bref, elle prenait une douche dans les vestiaires et… voilà…

- Tu t'es rincé l'œil, pouffa Kelly.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… merveilleuse…

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit rire ses amis.

- Et vous les filles ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai vu le corps d'une déesse, commença Clara. Magnifique…

- Qui ? Coupa Estéban avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête par Kelly.

Clara se mit à rire.

- Le mien, voyons ! Généralement je me douche dévêtue Harry !

- Moi aussi, répliqua Kelly.

- A qui le tour ? Demanda Sam.

- A Tony.

- Alors… je n'ai jamais eu un zéro pointé en potion !

Harry soupira et leva son verre, seul.

- Cul sec, cul sec ! Ouais ! Scandèrent Estéban et Kelly.

- Alors zéro, Harry ! Dit Clara.

- Et oui, Rogue m'adore !

Ils se mirent à rire.

- C'était le sport favori de notre cher Rogue ! Mais c'est fini depuis que je suis en binôme avec Drago ! Me sacrifier sur l'hôtel du zéro reviendrait à sacrifier son meilleur élève !

- De tout façon, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès donc il n'a plus de raison de te coller !

- Effectivement, les cours particuliers sont supers !

Estéban se mit à rire.

- Bon c'est à moi…

- Vas-y, Estéban.

- Alors… hum… je n'ai jamais roulé un patin à un homme !

IL se mit à rire en voyant la jolie couleur cramoisie de Harry. Drago, Lilian et Sam se joignirent au survivant pour boire un coup.

- Bon sang, j'ai la gorge en feu ! S'exclama Harry.

- Qui as-tu embrassé ? Demanda Clara en souriant de toutes ses dents ?

- Tu ne connais pas, dit-il en souriant.

- Ouais, on te croit ! Répliqua-t-elle. A qui le tour ?

- Sam ! Dit Kelly.

- Hum… alors, dit-il en remplissant les verres. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille !

- Vous voulez me voir saoul, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago qui prit son verre et avala le contenu.

Il fit une petite grimace quand le liquide brûla son œsophage. Il soupira, remplit à nouveau son verre, qu'il déposa sur la table basse puis s'installa confortablement au fond du canapé.

- Je crois que c'est à moi, reprit-il les yeux brillants. Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais, mais jamais… embrassé un ou une moldue !

- Normal pour un sang pur qui n'est jamais allé du côté moldu tout seul ! Dit Harry en levant son verre.

Tony, Lilian, Estéban et Kelly en firent de même.

- Tu as embrassé qui ? Demanda aussitôt Kelly à Estéban.

- Marie Vincent.

- Quoi cette guenon !

- C'était un action ou vérité… un jeu !

- Il lui a quand même enfoncé sa langue dans sa gorge, répliqua Tony en jouant avec son verre.

- Parce que tu y étais, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Fête d'anniversaire, dit-il en souriant.

- Et toi ? Demanda Estéban à Kelly.

- Fabien Clément.

- C'est qui celui-la ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Le cousin de Flo.

- Super.

- On continue ou vous voulez qu'on vous laisse vous expliquer ?

- Ça ira, répliqua Estéban.

- Tu es sûr ? Redemanda Drago. Parce qu'on peut très bien vous laisser et vous pourrez parler à cœur ouvert… c'est ce qu'il faut faire quand on est en couple, tu sais !

- Merci pa… Heu… Drago !

Lilian leva les yeux ciel et demanda à ses amis qui devaient jouer.

- Je crois que c'est à moi, répondit Clara… hum…

Elle pinça son menton avec deux doigts et poursuivit.

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé un impardonnable.

Harry se calla dans le fond de son canapé, repensant aux circonstances qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il se redressa lentement, prit son verre et but.

- Tu plombes l'ambiance, Sucette, déclara Kelly.

- Je voulais savoir c'est tout.

- T'es trop curieuse ! Répliqua Tony.

Il agita sa baguette et remplit de nouveau le verre d'Harry.

- A mon tour, dit rapidement Lilian. Je n'ai jamais… fait parti d'une équipe de Quidditch !

- T'es nul, voilà pourquoi, affirma son frère.

Harry sourit.

- Lilian joue très bien, répliqua Kelly.

- Allez, on boit les joueurs de Quidditch ! Sourit Lilian.

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et burent cul sec à la grecque.

- Clara, tu joues au Quidditch ! S'exclama Drago.

- Ben quoi ! On dirait que c'est un évènement !

- Hé bien… en te regardant… Tu n'as pas l'air…

- Je n'ai pas l'air de quoi ?

- D'une joueuse de Quidditch !

- Parce qu'elles ont une tête ou une physionomie particulière ?

- Elles sont assez musclées, déclara-t-il.

- N'importe quoi, dit Kelly. A croire que pour jouer au Quidditch, on doit ressembler à un camionneur !

- Nan mais…

- Drago arrête… c'est un conseil, lui murmura Harry. Tu jouais à quel poste ? Demanda-t-il plus fort.

- Poursuiveur.

- Et toi Kelly ?

- Pareil.

- Tony, toi, tu devais être batteur, répliqua Drago.

- En effet.

Le Serpentard sourit.

- Et Sam ? Demanda Harry.

- Attrapeur…

- Un autre attrapeur parmi nous, dit Drago souriant.

- Trois, dit Harry.

- Quatre avec Estéban, répliqua Lilian. Il est très doué.

- Oh merci frangin.

- Mais de rien.

- On aurait pu faire une partie, répliqua Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas de balais, dit Estéban.

- Il reste toujours les balais de l'école, répondit le survivant.

- Ou ceux des différentes équipes, dit Drago.

- On a toutes les vacances pour jouer au Quidditch, répliqua Kelly.

- Et vu tous les verres qu'on vient de se boire, on ferait mieux de rester ici, dit Clara.

- Elle a raison, consentit Lilian.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. On aurait pu déguster une bièraubeurre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, répliqua Drago. On aurait pu profiter des décorations de noël de la petite ville.

- Ceux du château sont magnifiques, dit Kelly.

- Pas mal, répondit Drago.

- C'est McGonagall et Flitwick, répliqua Harry, ils s'en occupent chaque année.

- Au fait, on n'a pas croisé grand monde depuis le départ des élèves tout à l'heure, s'enquit Lilian.

- Ils ont probablement pleins de choses à faire, répliqua Tony.

- Rogue et McGonagall sont partis en train avec les autres, répondit Harry.

- Les autres doivent être dans les parages ou avec leur famille, avança Lilian.

- Je présume.

- Donc ce soir au dîner, ce sera tête-à-tête avec les professeurs, dit Clara.

- Tout à fait, répondit Harry.

- Par Merlin, dit Drago, ça me changera du grand banquet de la famille !

Il se leva doucement, s'étira et se rassit bien vite. Il se mit les deux mains sur le front.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

Il se releva et sourit à ses amis.

- On se reverra plus tard.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A plus !

Harry et Drago quittèrent la tour, sous un sourire discret de leurs amis. Ils marchèrent lentement pour atteindre l'extérieur du château. Le vent qui les accueillit, les refroidit aussitôt.

- On aurait mieux fait de prendre une veste.

- On reste juste cinq minutes, décida Drago les yeux fixant l'horizon.

Il poussa un long soupir et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Les vacances étaient là et lui était loin de chez lui. Son père voulait lui infliger la marque et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Voldemort ne pouvait plus gagner, il en était sûr. Il avait fait le bon choix et espérait que son père n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur… autant rêver les yeux ouverts. Il soupira encore puis sourit à Harry.

- On peut rentrer.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de donner un baiser à Drago.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je serai toujours là.

- Je l'espère.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Tu me réserves ta soirée ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai envie de passer cette nuit avec toi.

Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry le serra dans ses bras avant de l'attirer dans le château.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça te dirait d'aller dans mon dortoir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je me disais que puisque l'on va être tous les deux, tout seuls, dans nos dortoirs respectifs, on pourrait passer nos nuits ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Mais c'est moi qui viens, je pense que j'aurai moins d'affaire à transporter que toi.

- Effectivement ce serait plus simple, répondit-il après un instant.

- Alors, on va à la tour des Gryffondor, sourit Harry.

- Allez !

Ils gravirent les sept étages, dirent bonjour à la Grosse Dame et entrèrent chez les Gryffondor.

- Bon sang, tout ce rouge m'éblouit ! S'exclama théâtralement Drago.

- Oh, s'il te plait !

- Quoi ?

- On monte !

- Je vais voir la chambre du survivant, dit-il en riant, je pourrais prendre des photos ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises !

- Allez, je pourrai les vendre aux plus offrants !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai besoin de Galions ! Répliqua-t-il en suivant Harry.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai refusé la marque.

- Ton père ne t'a pas déshérité, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir.

- Pas encore… eh bien… c'est propre.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? A une décharge ?

- Tu vis avec une belette, ne l'oublie pas !

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Je sais… c'est lequel ton lit ?

- Celui du centre.

- Hum… voyons voir…

Drago s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin.

- Il est moelleux.

- Tu croyais que je dormais sur une paillasse ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant quelques affaires.

- On ne sait jamais.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Harry finit ses rangements et vint s'asseoir près du Serpentard.

- Mon lit te plait ?

- Pas autant que toi.

- Tu m'en vois ravi… on y va ?

- On a le temps… allonge-toi, Harry.

Les joues du survivant se tintèrent légèrement en roses.

- Harry, reprit-il, est-ce que je te fais peur ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Dès que ça devient un peu chaud entre nous, tu t'en vas.

- C'est… c'est que j'aimerai que tout soit parfait.

Drago soupira.

- Tu parles comme une fille.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas !

- Dray…

- Ok, un peu… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit-il en se levant et s'asseyant en tailleur.

Harry en fit autant et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ça… j'ai envie de toi…

- Hum… on ne dirait pas… répliqua-t-il en s'adossant sur le cadran du lit.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Harry en soupirant, c'est que j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, tu me fais de l'effet comme personne.

- Encore heureux !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me jettes après… comme pour toutes tes conquêtes.

- Même si je te jetais comme tu dis, personne ne le saura !

- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, Dray.

- Arrête de penser à des conneries, je ne suis pas comme ça…

- Si j'en crois les rumeurs…

- Oh arrête ! Si je devais écouter tout ce que l'on dit sur toi, Harry…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Toutes les guenons de Poudlard ne parlent que de toi et de ton sex-appeal ! Apparemment tu serais un dieu au lit… Cho Chang s'en vante à qui veut l'entendre que lorsque vous avez fait l'amour pour la première fois, elle en a pleuré tellement que c'était génial !

- Quoi !

- Hé oui, Harry.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Je le sais, moi ! J'ai réussi à faire la part des choses… fais-en autant.

- Ok, j'ai compris…

- S'il doit se passer quelque chose, ça arrivera… alors laissons faire le temps.

- Tu as raison.

- On va passer notre après-midi tranquillement, d'accord Harry ?

- D'accord.

- Bien, dit-il en se rallongeant.

Il fit une place à Harry et tapota le matelas. Le survivant sourit, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa près de Drago. Le Serpentard posa un bras sur les hanches de Harry et sourit. Il lui embrassa le front, le nez, puis l'embrassa doucement. Et dans la béatitude dans lequel il se trouvait, Drago promit de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Le repas fut délicieux mais marqué par l'absence des professeurs Lupin, Rogue et Dumbledore. Après s'être gavés de pudding de Noël et aux entremets, Harry et Drago passèrent de longues heures avec les jumeaux et leurs amis. Aux douze coups de minuit, ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël puis allèrent se coucher. Harry avait emménagé chez les Serpentard et les rideaux verts lui donnaient le tournis. Enfin c'était juste pour irriter Drago. La nuit se passa de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, ce soir là, non. Mais Harry laissa tout son cœur au Serpentard.

_**Samedi 25 décembre.**_

- Super ! Merci Lilian, c'est vraiment génial !

- Mais de rien.

- Le sweat et ce livre sont géniaux !

- Merci pour « L'art et la manière de vivre pleinement sa relation amoureuse » très spirituel !

- C'est Kelly qui l'a choisi ! Moi mes cadeaux sont la plume à papote et le livre de Miss Olsen sur le stylisme.

- Ils sont superbes, merci beaucoup.

- Allons voir les autres.

Ils allèrent dans leur salle commune et trouvèrent leurs amis derrière un amoncellement de papiers cadeaux déchirés. Ils s'étaient offerts de magnifiques présents et les Angel et Tony n'avaient pas oublié leurs parents. Ils savouraient leurs petits-déjeuners dans la joie et la bonne humeur, lorsque apparut un nouveau paquet sur la table. Il y avait un mot posé au dessus de la boite et Lilian le prit.

_« Pour les voyageurs du futur, en espérant qu'ils nous ramènent l'âme égarée de notre cher ami, perdu dans les abysses du temps et de l'espace. »_

_Le professeur Dumbledore. _

- Ouvre-le, dit Clara.

Lilian défit le ruban et ouvrit la précieuse boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne en or massif fait de petits maillons et un pendentif représentant un lion.

- C'est le portoloin, affirma Lilian.

Tous restèrent muets un instant.

- Alors, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, dit Tony. Ce soir… c'est le grand soir…

- Oui… il nous faudra du temps pour tout préparer, nous concentrer et tout revoir une dernière fois.

Ils soupirèrent de concert voyant la tâche qu'ils leur restaient à accomplir. Ils décidèrent de tout ranger et de tout préparer.

Pendant ce temps, au ministère de la magie, le professeur Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Lupin. Ils s'étaient vus la veille avec la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et avaient récupéré la précieuse Orchidée. Dans les temps anciens, cette fleur était utilisée pour sceller l'âme d'un être pur afin de faire ressusciter une tiers. A l'aide d'incantation, dans une langue de nos jours perdue, on pouvait faire revivre n'importe qui, du moment que cette personne soit morte d'une manière autre que naturelle. Elle pouvait être aussi utilisée dans diverses potions de guérison ou encore infusée pour apaiser les esprits tourmentés. Dumbledore, avait donné cette plante à Rogue qui l'avait soigneusement enfermée dans sa réserve secrète à Poudlard et avait demandé à Lupin d'aller se reposer au QG. Queudver s'était d'abord tu, avant de raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il avait également avoué avoir trahi James et Lily Potter dont il était le gardien du secret, entraînant leur mort ainsi que l'incarcération de Sirius Black. Et en ce 25 décembre, l'article qui paru en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers s'intitulait :

_**« Black blanchi, Pettigrew derrière les barreaux. » **_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Alors un grand merci à Lilounatic pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews! j'ai répondu à tous les inscrits et je dis un autre grand merci à Charlène, Liliy potter, nini44 et Eni pour leurs messages.

Merci encore!

Gros bisous! Démone !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**Bonjour à tous et à toute ! voici enfin le chapitre 12 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture et j'espère que je mettrais moins de temps pour la publication. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, donc bonne lecture. **

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

**Chapitre 12 : Seth**

Harry adorait Noël depuis qu'il ne le fêtait plus chez Dursley. Il aimait ouvrir les yeux et découvrir des présents étiquetés à son nom. Il aimait aussi son pull « Made in Weasley » avec un « H » brodé sur le devant et les cookies que Molly envoyait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il trouva un lit vide. Il avait passé la nuit avec Drago et s'attendait à le trouver, caché sous l'épaisse couette aux couleurs de Serpentard. Mais au lieu de ça, rien.

Harry se leva, mit un pull et un pantalon de survêtement, de grosses chaussettes et fila à la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et alla à la recherche de son blond. La salle commune des vert et argent était étrangement vide. Un immense sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce, décoré avec soin par les elfes de maison et plusieurs paquets étaient dispersés à son pied. Malheureusement, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Serpentard. Harry soupira. Drago qui était loin d'être quelqu'un de matinal n'était nulle part et cela embêtait le Gryffondor. Il s'imaginait se réveiller à ses côtés, lui faire pleins de mamours après lui avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël, mais le blond en avait décidé autrement. Harry remonta donc prendre une douche, espérant le retrouver par la suite. Il bâilla longuement et s'étira en montant l'escalier. Il se déshabilla dans le dortoir et nu comme un ver, il se dandina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il regarda les cabines de douche puis en choisit une à l'extrême gauche. Il entra, ferma la porte vitrée et ouvrit l'eau. Une fois la bonne température réglée, il se mit sous le jet, soupirant de bien-être. Il commença alors à chantonner un air de Noël, tout en se frottant énergiquement la tignasse. Après une bonne demi-heure, il sortit enfin, se recouvrant d'un peignoir blanc et retournant dans la chambre. Il sourit en retrouvant son blond, là où il aurait du se trouver dès le départ, c'est-à-dire dans le lit, l'air endormi. Harry secoua la tête et vint le rejoindre.

- Bonjour bel endormi, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

- 'jour…

Drago s'étira à outrance, feignant de bâiller.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Harry en se séchant les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

Drago se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes.

- J'ai hésité à faire une apparition dans ce chapitre !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Parce que l'auteur ne veut pas me donner ce que je désire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu désires tant ?

- Mon cadeau.

- Il est en bas.

- Je n'en ai vu aucun à mon nom…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, répondit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Je parle d'un cadeau plus sensuel, plus profond et qui nous ferait du bien à tous les deux… tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en levant plusieurs fois de suite ses sourcils.

Harry se mit à rire. Il regarda longuement Drago, avec ses mèches indisciplinées qui lui tombait devant les yeux, sa nudité à peine voilée par la couette et ses lèvres qu'il ne cessait d'humecter. Il le trouva beau au réveil et dans l'intimité de cette chambre. Il se baissa légèrement et lui caressa le visage. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée et, au niveau de sa nuque, le maintint avant de l'embrasser. Il happa sa lèvre inférieure, la lécha doucement puis approfondit le baiser. Drago poussa un profond soupir et se rallongea, entraînant Harry avec lui. Les mains expertes du Serpentard s'aventurèrent sous le peignoir, caressant au passage ses hanches, son dos puis ses mèches folles, avant de l'attirer plus près de lui. Harry relâcha ses lèvres et se redressa.

- Je ferais mieux de m'habiller.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je suis repoussant ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu refuses de me toucher, donc je te demande si je suis repoussant ?

- Pas du tout !

- Je ne te plais pas ?

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Hé bien c'est quoi alors ?

- Dray…

- Ok…

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, soupira très fort puis se redressa.

- Ok… dit-il à nouveau en ouvrant les yeux. Si tu ne vois aucun inconvénient, je vais reprendre une douche… ensuite on pourra déjeuner ou ouvrir les paquets qu'il y a en bas.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry et nu, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, sans la moindre gêne. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Il vira au rouge brique immédiatement et se dit que lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'une seconde douche. Il grogna contre sa bêtise et son côté princesse qui ne veut pas coucher sans sentiment et alla s'habiller. Vêtu d'un jean stone, d'un pull col roulé blanc et de chaussures de sport, il décida d'attendre Drago au lieu de descendre. Il se demandait s'il lui en voulait pour sa « froideur » et si c'était le cas, Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il lui pardonne. Drago revint une demi-heure plus tard, drapé d'une serviette blanche à la taille.

- Tu es encore là.

- Je t'attendais.

- Harry… soupira-t-il, en allant jusqu'à son armoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien…

- Alors tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va… et toi ?

- Bien.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- N'en parlons plus.

Drago ouvrit son armoire et prit un caleçon. Il fit tomber la serviette et le mit, sous l'œil attentif de Harry, qui rougit de nouveau. Il sourit en voyant la gêne du brun et décida de le faire craquer de cette manière. Il choisit un chemisier en soie noir et un jean bleu foncé avec des stries blanches, qu'il enfila. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et se coiffa rapidement.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il une fois revenu.

- Oui.

- Tu vas être gâté, répliqua le Serpentard en mettant des baskets noires. Je suis allé commander un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi.

- C'est ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

- Exact ! Allez viens.

Il alla rejoindre Harry et le prit par la main. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune où un festin les attendait.

- Petit-déjeuner à la française ! Café, croissant, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange ! Rien que pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te remercier d'être resté avec moi.

Harry sourit.

- Je suis content d'être avec toi.

Il l'embrassa légèrement.

- On ouvre nos cadeaux ?

- Il y en a pour moi ? Dit Harry surpris.

- Ils ont du être transféré ici.

- Dumbledore… soupira le Gryffondor.

- Il sait toujours tout !

- Ouvrons-les !

Drago et Harry allèrent sous le sapin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça c'est pour toi, dit Harry. C'est de ma part.

Drago déchira le papier qui recouvrait une boite de taille moyenne. Il y avait écrit dessus « Céleste », grand magasin de bijoux et le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit. Il l'ouvrit.

- Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Dit-il en souriant davantage.

- C'est un médaillon que j'ai moi-même ensorcelé. Regarde…

Il sortit une autre médaille de sa poche rattachée à une chaîne à maillon fin en or blanc.

- J'ai la même. Elles communiquent entre-elles. Si tu es en danger, je le saurai obligatoirement et idem dans ton cas.

- Je saurai si tu as des ennuis.

- Oui… et il sert aussi de portoloin. Il suffit de pointer ta baguette sur la médaille et de donner ta destination.

- C'est génial Harry ! Mais comment tu as fait ?

- Je me suis documenté… dit-il en souriant. Ça te plait ?

- J'adore, Harry ! Merci beaucoup.

Il l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu peux me le mettre.

Harry passa le médaillon en forme de soleil et la chaîne, puis le ferma.

- Voila.

- Merci.

Drago prit un paquet et le remit à Harry.

- C'est de ma part.

Harry ouvrit et se mit à rire.

- Un portable ?

- Oui, invention moldue certes, mais amélioré par les soins des frères Weasley ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Harry sortit son téléphone noir à clapet, un Sony Ericsson et l'ouvrit. Il s'alluma immédiatement.

- Pas besoin de recharge comme pour les moldus, reprit Drago. Pour appeler, tu donnes juste le nom de ton correspondant et ça le joint.

- Merci Drago. Mais… il n'y a pas de forfait ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Non, c'est automatique et gratuit ! Il suffit d'avoir un portable.

- Je suppose que tu t'en es pris un.

- Tu supposes bien, regarde.

- Très joli, ton Samsung.

- Merci, je l'aime aussi !

Harry rigola.

- Personne d'autre n'a ces merveilles ? Demanda Harry.

- Détrompe-toi, répliqua le Serpentard. J'en ai pris pour tout le monde.

Une sonnerie retentit.

- Et de un ! Dit Drago. Allo ?

_« Drago ? »_

- Oui.

_« Salut, c'est Hermione, joyeux noël ! Merci pour le cadeau ! »_

- De rien et joyeux noël aussi ! Tu pourras joindre tous tes précieux amis avec.

_« Harry aussi ? »_

- Je pensais plutôt à Ron… mais Harry effectivement… tu veux lui parler ?

_« S'il te plait »_

- Tiens.

- Allo ?

_« Salut Harry ! Joyeux noël ! »_

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi, Hermione. Tout va bien chez toi ?

_« Oui, ça va. Je suis contente de voir mes parents… ça fait du bien d'être loin… » _

Harry sourit.

- Tu as reçu mon cadeau ?

_« Oui, merci beaucoup. C'est gentil de ta part. »_

- Mais de rien miss. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert le tien, mais je te remercie d'avance. Tu trouves toujours le cadeau utile et ingénieux.

Hermione se mit à rire.

_« Je dois vous laisser, remercie Drago de ma part et dit bonjour à tout le monde ! » _

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Joyeux noël encore, bisous !

_« Bises, bye ! »_

Elle raccrocha.

- C'est vraiment bien, Drago.

- Je sais… je suis génial.

Harry se mit à rire.

- A qui en as-tu offert ?

- Hum… Ron, Blaise, Mione… Théo, Estéban et son frère… Sam, Kelly et compagnie.

- Tu t'es ruiné !

- Offert par mon paternel… enfin il ne le sait pas.

- En tout cas, c'est très pratique !

- Mais c'est pas tout, répliqua Drago en prenant un autre paquet, énorme celui-ci et en l'offrant à Harry.

- Il ne fallait pas.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas t'offrir un cadeau que j'ai fait à pratiquement toute la bande !

Harry rougit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une écharpe noire en cachemire à l'intérieur, un duffle-coat de la même couleur et des gants en peau de dragon. Au fond de la boite, il trouva un bonnet en laine vert bouteille et une autre boite de forme rectangulaire, recouvert de papier cadeau rouge. Il ouvrit.

- Tu te fiches de moi, Dray ?

Le Serpentard explosa de rire.

- Je croyais que tu plaisantais !

- Eh bien… je trouvais ça drôle, comme la peluche qui se trouve au fond.

Harry fronça les sourcils, posa le godemiché et fouilla le paquet. Le nounours représentait un serpent vert et argent. Le Gryffondor sourit.

- Elle est très jolie.

- Je sais. On pourrait l'appeler Voldy, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- J'en pense que tu es complètement cinglé, Dray !

Il sourit puis se mit à rire.

- En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous ses présents.

- Et je te remercie moi aussi pour le tien.

- C'est pas grand-chose par rapport à toi.

- Ton cadeau Harry est très utile et c'est vraiment une grande idée.

- Pour pouvoir utiliser le portoloin, il faut connaître des aires de transplanage autorisées.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une carte.

- Ça, c'est une carte d'Europe. Tu l'as touches avec ta baguette en disant le pays que tu souhaites, et tu trouves les différentes aires.

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda Drago très intéressé.

- Je l'ai fabriqué avec Mione.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en sortilège.

- J'ai fais quelque progrès… mais Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé.

- C'est fantastique, tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

- N'exagérons rien !

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Je peux visiter tous les pays européens grâce à toi !

- C'est vrai.

- On pourrait même aller faire un tour pendant ces vacances !

Harry sourit de plus en plus.

- Ce serait génial… répliqua le brun. Mais…

- Que penses-tu du sud de la France ?

- Je ne connais pas.

- La mer, le sable fin… même si le temps n'est pas génial, on serait à côté de la Corse ou encore de l'Espagne ! J'adore la France.

- Le problème c'est que notre cher Dumbledore ne nous laissera pas partir !

Drago grimaça.

- Mouais, mais pourquoi pas cet été, alors ? Tu seras majeur !

- Oui.

- Alors c'est décidé. On part au mois d'août !

- Pourquoi pas… on verra de toute façon… on n'y est pas encore…

Harry retourna sur le canapé et attrapa un croissant sur la petite table. Un croqua un morceau et tendit l'autre part à Drago. Le Serpentard alla le rejoindre et mangea la fin de la viennoiserie. Harry embrassa le cou de jeune homme et lui fit un sourire magnifique. La journée commençait décidément le mieux du monde.

* * *

Estéban, Lilian et leurs amis se préparèrent toute l'après-midi pour leur grande aventure. Ils avaient revu les plans du Ministère de la Magie, étudié les photos, relu le livre de Harold Grammes qui parlait du dieu Seth et surtout ils avaient évité de trop discuter entre eux. Ils savaient que c'était risqué, voire mortel, mais ils avaient besoin de garder leur courage intact. Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait confié le portoloin destiné à Sirius, ils se sentaient comme obligés de le faire. Obligé de tenir leur promesse. Lilian se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait repensé à ce sort toute la journée et maintenant que l'heure approchait, une sorte d'intuition ne cessait de l'harceler. Comme s'il faisait le mauvais choix. Tout son être lui disait de ne pas le faire mais il n'avait pas choix.

Ils dînèrent rapidement dans leur salle commune, discutant le plus calmement possible. Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry et Drago de la journée. Ils les soupçonnaient d'avoir passé la majeure partie de leur temps à se faire du bien et espéraient que tout allait pour le mieux pour eux.

- C'est l'heure, annonça Estéban.

Ils étaient dans le séjour. Ils avaient poussé les meubles et installé plusieurs coussins sur le sol.

- Très bien. Je crois qu'on peut commencer, continua Estéban en soupirant.

Lilian s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et son frère prit place en face de lui. Leurs amis s'assirent autour d'eux, l'air sérieux.

- Tout le monde est d'accord ? Demanda Estéban.

Ils firent un signe de tête. Kelly tendit la dague et la coupe à Lilian. Elle sortit le portoloin qu'elle remit à Estéban.

- Je crois que tout est prêt… dit Lilian avant de faire un sourire crispé à Sam.

- S'il y a le moindre problème, revenez, dit aussitôt Sam. Si on n'arrive pas à vous réveiller, on sera obligé de prévenir Rogue.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête. Ils posèrent tous leurs instruments au centre et formèrent un cercle en se tenant les mains.

« _Pas d'imprudence, Estéban_ », pensa Lilian.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas_. »

Ils se lâchèrent les mains, fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Le vide se fit automatiquement. Tout était calme autour d'eux, ils étaient sereins et se sentaient prêts. Lilian tendit sa main droite à son frère, qu'il prit sans problème. Ils commencèrent alors la cérémonie de projection. De leurs mains gauches, ils se mirent à faire des demi-cercles en touchant le sol. Cela dura près d'une dizaine de minutes avant que de petites étincelles n'apparaissent. La lumière devint plus intense et le cercle qu'ils traçaient se matérialisa. Il était doré comme lors de leur précédent essai. Un dôme les recouvrit de la même couleur et les jumeaux tombèrent, inconscient, sur les coussins qu'ils avaient prévus.

- Ça y est, dit Sam. Ils sont partis.

Lilian et Estéban se sentirent sortir de leurs corps et être attirés dans un autre lieu, celui qu'ils avaient demandé. Il apparaissait peu à peu, éclairé par des bougies. Quand leur vue se fit plus certaine, ils étaient arrivés.

- La chambre de la Mort, murmura Lilian toujours assis en face de son frère.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Estéban en regardant autour de lui.

Tout était identique au souvenir d'Harry. L'arche était au centre, légèrement surélevée et le fameux voile voletait doucement. Il y avait aussi ce bourdonnement que Harry avait mentionné, comme des voix qui leur parlaient.

- Je crois que nous devons agir, répondit Lilian. Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on rentrera.

Estéban acquiesça.

- Tu connais le sort ?

- Je l'ai appris, répliqua Estéban. On le dira ensemble.

- On fera tout ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut rien promettre, d'accord ?

- Je sais, Lilian.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

- Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Je… je voulais te dire… enfin…

Il se racla la gorge puis reprit.

- S'il nous arrivait quoique se soit… je…

- Il ne nous arrivera rien.

- Mais au cas où… je tenais à te dire que je t'aime…

Il fit une pause.

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit-il enfin. Tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir… enfin quand on ne se connaissait pas.

Lilian sourit à son frère, le cœur gros.

- Je t'aime aussi, Estéban. Viens !

Il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Lilian ne rompt leur étreinte.

- On est ici pour nos parents et tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

Estéban sourit légèrement.

- Commençons.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'installer face à l'arche. La coupe et la dague étaient près d'eux et Estéban portait le portoloin autour de son cou. Ils levèrent les mains au ciel, les yeux fixés sur le voile et ils parlèrent, concentrés, la voix claire et forte.

_« Loin de la terre et des cieux, loin du monde d'en haut, j'en appelle à toi, Seth. Dieu des forces du mal, dieu tout puissant de ton royaume de feu, viens à nous ! »_

Un grondement se fit entendre, puis une succession de son, plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Les jumeaux frémirent mais continuèrent tout de même.

_« Exauce notre souhait, exauce notre prière ! Délivre Sirius Black du royaume de la brume ! »_

Lilian saisit la dague, s'entailla l'index gauche et versa quelques gouttes de son sang dans la coupe.

_« Moi, Angel Lilian Potter-Malefoy, t'offre mon sang en offrande ! »_

Il donna la dague à son frère qui fit de même.

_« Moi, Angel Estéban Potter-Malefoy, t'offre mon sang en offrande ! »_

Ils unirent leurs index dans la coupe et mélangèrent leur sang. Ils en prirent quelques gouttes et dessinèrent un pentacle devant eux, avant de reprendre en chœur.

_« Cette étoile pour toi, pour t'offrir mon offrande. »_

Le pentacle prit une couleur rouge intense sur le sol. Une vague d'énergie en sortit soudain. Electrique. Coupante. Terrifiante.

_« Rends-nous cette âme ! Rends-nous Sirius Black ! » _

L'énergie du pentacle parcourut toute la chambre, éteignant les quelques bougies, les laissant dans le noir et le silence.

- Ça n'a pas marché, murmura Estéban le cœur battant.

- Chut, répliqua Lilian.

Le pentacle se redessina dans le noir, en rouge sang, diffusant une lumière des plus terribles et un grondement sinistre.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écria Estéban pour se faire entendre.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre.

Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva brusquement. Forte et dure.

- Qui ose me réveiller ? Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?

C'était une voix coupante, froide, sèche et quand ils virent à qui elle appartenait, ils ne purent que reculer d'effroi. Un homme de haute stature, deux mètres peut-être plus, se matérialisa devant eux. Ils n'arrivaient à distinguer que les contours de son être, mais ses yeux, ils ne les voyaient que trop bien. Injecté de sang, terrifiant, d'une couleur saphir étincelant, il posa un regard glacial sur les jumeaux.

- Vous, dit-il d'une voix acide.

Les jumeaux se mirent à genou et Lilian prit la parole.

- Nous implorons votre pardon, grand Seth.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? REPONDEZ !

- Nous… Nous… Nous vous avons invoqué, répliqua Estéban le plus humblement possible, la voix chevrotante.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous souhaiterions récupérer une âme qui se trouve ici.

Seth fit un geste de la main et toutes les bougies se rallumèrent. Il était apparu près de l'arche et maintenant avançait vers les garçons.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Qu'obtiendrais-je ne le faisant ? Surtout de la part d'êtres de votre acabit !

- Notre sang… il vous a été donné en offrande, répliqua Lilian.

- Et vous pensez que c'est suffisant ?

Ils pouvaient à présent voir son visage. Il était d'une extrême beauté. Ce genre de beauté qui vous terrifiait, aux cheveux sombres, au nez aquilin et au teint laiteux. Ses grands yeux étincelant paraissaient presque rouges lorsqu'il les fixait. Ils étaient hypnotisés et épouvantés. Il portait une robe de sorcier vermeille qui lui couvrait toutes les jambes. Il était effrayant et il le savait. Il leur fit un rictus en décelant ce que leurs cœurs criaient puis se mit à rire – un rire dur, qui n'aurait jamais pu franchir de lèvres humaines. On aurait dit le tintement intolérable de verres.

- Je pourrais vous tuer si je le voulais. Je pourrais m'infiltrer dans vos esprits pour atteindre vos corps qui ne sont pas ici.

Lilian pâlit.

- Je pourrais tuer n'importe quel être qui vous est cher ! Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir pour pouvoir emporter votre âme !

Les jumeaux tremblaient de plus en plus.

- Allons ! Parlez !

- Nous n'avons rien, répliqua Estéban sortant de sa torpeur.

- Vraiment, répliqua Seth d'une voix doucereuse.

Estéban serra les dents.

- Vous me dérangez pour rien ?

Seth leva sa main gauche et la referma. Estéban poussa un cri. Une main invisible venait de le saisir à la gorge et il commençait à suffoquer.

- Lâchez-le ! Cria Lilian qui s'était précipité vers son frère. Lâchez-le !

Seth leva l'autre main et saisit cette fois-ci Lilian. Les jumeaux asphyxiaient. L'étau qui leur serrait la gorge était puissant et ils commençaient à craindre davantage pour leur vie.

- Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, quelle impudence !

Il serra encore plus, leur faisant cracher du sang.

* * *

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ? Demanda Tony en s'approchant du dôme.

Sam et Kelly s'avancèrent également. Ils voulurent toucher les jumeaux mais le cercle les repoussa.

- Ils suffoquent ! Cria Clara. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Tony effrayé.

Il se leva et observa ses amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'énerva Kelly.

Les corps de Lilian et Estéban étaient secoués de soubresauts et lorsque cela cessa, ils crachèrent du sang.

- Ils vont se faire tuer ! Cria Clara en se levant. On doit appeler le professeur Rogue !

Ils la regardèrent médusés.

- ALORS ! Cria-t-elle impatiente.

- J'y vais, dit Sam en se redressant.

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua Kelly. Vous deux, surveillez-les !

Ils partirent en courant, à la recherche de leur professeur.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledore était toujours le même. Circulaire, encombré d'un bric-à-brac irréel, de livres aux étagères et de tableaux des anciens directeurs au mur. Il était assis derrière sa grande table et prenait le thé avec le maître des potions.

- J'ai beaucoup étudié les fleurs que Lupin nous a ramenées, dit Rogue enlevant sa tasse de thé et en la portant à ses lèvres.

Il en sirota une gorgée et poursuivit.

- Très intéressant. C'est vraiment fabuleux, tout ce que l'on peut en faire en matière de potion.

- J'en suis ravi, répondit Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi Voldemort la convoitait ?

- J'ai trouvé dans un grimoire oriental, une formule d'invocation, dit Rogue. Avec des gestes assez compliqués pour un novice, on peut faire revenir un être de l'autre monde.

- Comment s'appelle cette formule ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait une formule, c'est plutôt une technique Ninjitsu, maîtrisé par les shinobis d'un village caché dans l'orient.

- Donc je suppose qu'avant de pouvoir maîtriser cette technique…

- Il nous faudra des années, oui, finit Rogue.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vouliez l'utiliser pour Sirius Black, répliqua Rogue en posant sa tasse.

- En effet, j'y avais songé. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ? Même si cela prend des années, je suis sûr de pouvoir réussir et je pourrai le sortir de la chambre.

- J'en suis persuadé, mais je crois que quelqu'un s'en charge déjà.

Ce fut le tour de Rogue de froncer les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir qui ?

- Bien entendu.

Dumbledore s'adossa dans le fauteuil et croisa ses bras.

- Il s'agit des jumeaux Potter-Malefoy.

- Vous voulez rire.

- Non.

- Mais comment ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Rogue eut un rictus.

- Professeur, pensez-vous que c'est bien prudent ? Ils viennent quand même du futur en n'ayant aucune idée de la manière pour retourner à leur époque.

Il marqua une pause pour que ses paroles atteignent le cerveau du directeur puis reprit.

- Certes, ils sont intelligents et dotés d'un pouvoir exceptionnel… mais ce sont les fils de Potter et de Drago… je crains le pire, les concernant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique. Tout ira pour le mieux.

Rogue grogna puis se leva.

- Je retourne à mes recherches.

Le directeur lui fit un signe de tête et Rogue quitta le bureau. Il marchait d'un pas raide dans le couloir du septième étage lorsqu'il entendit avant de les voir, des pas précipités.

- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Professeur ! Cria Kelly.

Ils débouchèrent devant lui et leurs visages décomposés lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les jumeaux ont des problèmes ! Répondit Sam rapidement. On a besoin de votre aide. Venez !

Kelly agrippa le bras du maître des potions et l'entraîna avec elle, Sam sur les talons.

* * *

- Je vous repose la question, que me donnez-vous en échange de Sirius Black ?

Il desserra sa prise et les jumeaux s'écroulèrent sur le sol de la chambre. Seth se rapprocha d'eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lilian se redressa tant bien que mal, toussant et crachant du sang. Estéban en fit de même, respirant avec peine.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en parcourant la pièce. Pénible… mais si vous voulez vivre, parce que dites-vous bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça, je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé… surtout pour me demander une chose aussi ridicule que ramener quelqu'un à la vie sans rien en échange. La gratuité est une notion qui m'est parfaitement inconnue.

Il s'arrêta et les fixa intensément.

- L'amour, reprit-il, et encore plus ridicule. Si vous voulez sauver cet être, il faut être capable de mettre vos vies en jeu. Depuis le début vous manigancez, pensant que je suis votre égal. Mais vous vous trompez lourdement.

Il les foudroya du regard et parla d'une voix forte.

- Mettez-vous vos vies en jeu ?

Les jumeaux serrèrent les dents.

-ALORS ?

- Jamais, répliqua Lilian. C'est hors de question !

- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas, dit Seth en levant sa main et en attrapant Lilian par sa robe. Tu ne peux pas marchander !

- LAISSEZ-LE ! Hurla Estéban.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Seth. Tu vas me défier ou me tuer peut-être ?

Il explosa de son rire atroce, resserrant son étau. Il regarda le visage crispé de douleur de Lilian et serra davantage.

- Ton frère va mourir sous tes yeux, dit-il en cessant de rire, dévorant sa victime du regard. Que décides-tu ?

- Ne… fais… rien… Aaaaahh… Dit difficilement Lilian.

Il essayait de se dégager de la poigne de Seth, mais c'était impossible.

- Dépêche-toi… il va mourir.

- Je…

- Non, murmura Lilian.

- Je t'écoute, dit Seth.

- Je… commença Estéban effrayé de perdre son frère.

- PARLE !

- PRENEZ-MOI A LA PLACE ! Cria-t-il enfin.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse.

- A la place de ton frère ? Demanda Seth.

- Oui, mais aussi pour Sirius Black.

Seth lâcha Lilian qui s'écroula. Il tenait sa gorge et essayait de retrouver son souffle. Estéban courut le rejoindre. Il le souleva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Lilian, murmura-t-il en larmes.

- Tu… Pourquoi ? Tu… n'aurais jamais…

Il souffla longuement, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu vas mourir, dit-il péniblement.

Une lumière vive apparut dans la chambre de la Mort l'éclairant complètement. Seth ne bougea pas d'un cil, alors qu'Estéban et Lilian se tournèrent pour voir qu'il se passait. Ils pleurèrent de plus belle, lorsqu'ils le virent.

* * *

- Ils ont totalement perdu l'esprit ! S'écria Rogue en arrivant dans la tour des jumeaux et en apprenant l'histoire. Ils veulent mourir ou quoi ?

- Professeur, aidez-les ! Dit Kelly affolée. Ils vous adorent et ils ont entièrement confiance en vous !

Le professeur soupira puis fronça les sourcils. Il tira une chaise et s'installa près des jumeaux inconscients. Le dôme de protection était toujours visible et on pouvait les voir se tordre de douleur. Rogue leva sa main gauche et toucha son front. Un instant plus tard, il reposait immobile, droit comme un « i », sur sa chaise.

- Il est parti lui aussi ? Demanda Clara.

- Apparemment, dit seulement Sam.

* * *

La lumière dissipée, Estéban le vit. Allongé sur le sol, les vêtements en morceau, les cheveux en bataille, une barbe de plusieurs mois, Sirius Black ne transpirait pas la vie.

- Je vous donne ce que vous avez demandé, dit Seth, en regardant le corps ravagé de Sirius.

- Ne prenez pas mon frère, supplia Lilian. Je vous en prie !

Seth eu un sourire diabolique.

- Il a décidé seul, répliqua-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas forcé !

Lilian se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère.

- Comment osez-vous ! Cria-t-il. On était condamné, dès que l'on vous a rencontré.

- Alors pourquoi te plains-tu ? Tu as la vie sauve grâce à l'amour de ton frère, dit-il ironiquement. Que veux-tu d'autre ? Que je l'épargne et reprenne cette carcasse ? Ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius du menton. Je prendrai sa vie !

- S'il vous plait… gémit Lilian.

Des pas résonnèrent en haut des gradins, ce qui attira le regard de Lilian. Estéban était prostré. Il regardait Sirius avec des larmes plein les yeux et se disait que ce serait le plus beau jour de la vie de son père.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Lilian.

Rogue était livide, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé à dire vrai. Il observa la scène et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Seth se trouvait devant lui, grand et majestueux dans la terreur qu'il incarnait. Les jumeaux étaient au sol, beaucoup plus amoché qu'à son départ de Poudlard mais le plus incroyable, c'était le corps inanimé, semblait-il, de Sirius Black. Ils avaient réussi comme l'avait prédit ce vieux fou, mais à quel prix. Il fit un signe de tête à Seth et descendit jusqu'à lui. Il posa un genou à terre.

- Puis-je prendre la parole ? Demanda le professeur humblement.

- Je t'écoute, répliqua Seth en souriant.

- Nous vous remercions de votre bonté. En nous rendant cet homme, vous avez accompli un miracle.

Seth sourit davantage.

- Ce n'est pas un miracle. Il n'y a rien de gratuit dans mon geste.

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Pourrais-je être pris à la place de celui qui vous a donné sa vie ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Professeur… intervint Lilian.

- Ne faites pas ça ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Taisez-vous, cria Rogue en les incendiant du regard.

Seth se mit à rire, un rire terrible.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit-il les yeux étincelants. Je ne prendrai pas l'âme d'un sorcier noir alors que je peux avoir un cœur pur grâce à cet enfant.

- Que voulez-vous en échange ? Demanda le professeur agacé.

- Un autre cœur pur.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! S'exclama Lilian.

- Si vous pouvez, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Il vous suffit de dire un nom.

Estéban serra les dents.

- Non, tout est réglé, c'est moi qui pars.

- Tais-toi ! Cingla Lilian.

- Un nom… minauda Seth, et vous rentrerez tous ensemble. Vous, votre professeur et le cher parrain de votre père !

Rogue fit face à Seth.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre cet enfant, dit-il fermement.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Demanda Seth d'une voix qui fit frémir les jumeaux. Tu oses me défier ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous l'avez ce choix, dit la voix sombre du Dieu.

- Ne faites pas ça, professeur ! C'est du suicide ! Cria Lilian en se tenant la poitrine.

_« Prenez-la et rendez-nous Sirius. » _

Il y eut un silence lugubre qui glaça le sang des vivants. Un sourire revint sur les lèvres de Seth.

- Bien… il en sera ainsi. Je prendrai ce qui met dû dans dix-huit mois.

Il regarda les jumeaux longuement.

- Vous aurez la vie sauve, mais dans dix-huit mois, vous regretterez ce que l'un de vous a fait. J'espère que votre père sera heureux de votre cadeau.

Il se retourna et disparut brusquement. Rogue s'approcha immédiatement.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Répliqua Lilian.

Estéban se leva et alla rejoindre Sirius. Les deux autres arrivèrent aussitôt. Il était inconscient mais en vie. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ainsi que sa barbe. Il avait différentes blessures sur tout le corps et respirait difficilement.

- On doit le ramener au QG, dit Lilian.

Estéban sortit la chaîne que Dumbledore leur avait confiée et la mit autour du cou de Sirius.

- Il va bientôt s'en aller ? Demanda Rogue en le regardant longuement.

- Dans un instant.

- On doit rentrer nous aussi, répliqua Estéban.

Le collier brilla brusquement et Sirius disparut.

- Rentrons, dit Rogue d'une voix lasse.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et retournèrent dans leurs corps.

* * *

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Clara inquiète.

Le visage des jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de se contracter et cela ne présageaient vraiment rien de bon. Le dôme de protection brilla intensément puis vola en éclat. Ils étaient enfin rentrés, exténués mais vivant. Rogue se leva immédiatement.

- Vous deux, vous allez à l'infirmerie. Pas un mot à Potter et je dis ça pour vous tous ! J'irai prévenir le directeur, lui expliquant comment vous avez réussi à ramener Black !

Kelly cria de joie, bien malgré elle, avant de sourire.

- Oh mais évitez de sourire bêtement, jeune fille. Ils ont risqué leurs vies et cette histoire n'est pas finie !

Il fit volte face et avança jusqu'au tableau cachant l'entré.

- Je veux vous voir Lilian et Estéban, demain à la première heure, dans mon bureau.

Il s'en alla.

- Vous avez réussi ? Demanda Sam en aidant Lilian à se relever.

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais à quel prix, murmura-t-il.

- C'est génial ! S'écria Tony.

- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! Dit aussitôt Clara.

Estéban sourit difficilement.

- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Sam en tenant son Angel.

- Je viens avec vous, répliqua Kelly.

Elle attrapa Estéban par le bras et tous les quatre prirent le chemin de l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

* * *

Ils avaient passé toute la journée dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas vu les jumeaux, ni leurs amis mais peu importait. Les caresses qu'ils s'offrirent pendant ces quelques heures étaient divines et ils ne regrettaient rien. Harry avait le cœur en feu, allongé sur le canapé, Drago dans ses bras, au dessus de lui, qui l'embrassait avec tant de fougue, de passion. C'était tellement bon de le sentir si aimant, même si ces mots n'avaient jamais franchi les seuils de leurs lèvres. Le sentir si proche de lui le rendait merveilleusement heureux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller plus loin. Visiter son corps et atteindre son cœur. L'étreindre jusqu'à en mourir, le sentir en lui, l'entendre gémir, soupirer son prénom au moment le plus intime de l'acte d'amour. Harry voulait tant de chose et en donner au centuple.

Pour Drago, c'était autre chose. Il avait le corps en feu mais sa raison faisait de la résistance. Il avait tellement peur de se fourvoyer… même si son cœur battait la chamade à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser, à chaque mot prononcé, il ne devait en aucun cas aller avec Harry, sur les sentiers glissant de l'amour. Il ne connaissait guère ce sentiment et comme tout individu, la peur irrationnelle de l'inconnu, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Harry ne voulait pas d'une histoire sans lendemain, il allait lui donner ce qu'il attendait, dans les limites du raisonnable, pour un Malefoy. Dur héritage, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? On ne lui avait jamais dit comment ça marchait. Il ne connaît pas le mode d'emploi de l'amour et savait pertinemment que la « _Malefoy académie » _n'était pas au niveau dans ce domaine. Il aurait pu poser des questions à ses amis mais lequel ? Qui pourrait l'aider sans le juger ? A qui pourrait-il parler et raconter ce qu'il ressentait ou croyait ressentir ? Qui pourrait l'aider à analyser ce sentiment si difficile ? Etait-ce de l'amour ou simplement de l'attachement ? Pour l'instant, il profitait de Harry, de sa présence, de son corps, de son sourire, de son être et il verra par la suite où tout ça le mènera.

Il devrait bientôt revenir dans la réalité et cette réalité, allait être douce pour l'un et tristement terrible pour l'autre.

* * *

**voila c'est fini.**

**grand merci à** **Lilounatic pour son soutien, ses corrections et ses délires! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! la suite bientot et pour toutes vos questions, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !!! (dans la mesure du possible!!!) **

**bizzzzzzzzzzzz démone!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Bonjour à toute et à tous ! J'en ai mis un temps je sais, et j'en suis désolé. j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre technique lol et je n'ai pas pu publier avant. enfin j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Petit résumé à la va vite... : Les jumeaux ont réussi à sortir Sirius de la chambre de la mort. cependant Seth ne fait rien gratuitement et le prix qu'il demande est très, très élevé!!! bref a vous de lire la suite !

CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CORRIGE DONC PARDON D'AVANCE POUR LES FAUTES, BONNE LECTURE!

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

****

**Chapitre 13 : QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix**

La belle demeure des Black était peu animée en cette soirée du 25 décembre. Comme Harry avait décidé de rester au collège, les Weasley étaient restés dans leur Terrier, les différents membres fêtaient noël en famille et Lupin qui ne souhaitait pas rester chez lui, se trouvait donc au QG. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se reposer après son périple avec Queudver et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dîné la veille chez les Weasley, ce fut une soirée très plaisante où les jumeaux avaient montré différents articles très intéressant pour les aider dans la guerre actuelle mais la plupart étaient des farces et attrapes. Il avait offert un livre de défense à Harry et se disait qu'il méritait mieux, un meilleur destin. D'après ce que lui avait dit le directeur, ce destin qu'il espérait tant pour Harry, se montrait sous les plus beaux hospices. Les jumeaux Black en étaient la preuve.

Lupin était installé dans le séjour et scrutait le feu de la cheminée. Il dansait joyeusement dans l'âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur, rendant la pièce plus bienveillante. Il buvait un lait de poule que Molly lui avait préparé la veille et commençait doucement à somnoler. La tranquillité de la pièce et de la maison l'apaisait et il remerciait Hermione Granger d'avoir trouver un contre sort pour la glue perpétuelle. Plus de Mrs Black donc une maison calme et chaleureuse. Il posa son verre sur le sol, remonta légèrement le plaid sur ses épaules et s'adossa confortablement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée en portoloin. Il sursauta et se leva aussitôt. Personne ne pouvait arriver dans cette maison de cette manière. Il agrippa sa baguette et avança. C'était derrière le canapé, il en était sûr. Il le contourna et son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Comment était-ce possible ? Il laissa tomber sa baguette et ému aux larmes, s'accroupit vers le corps inanimé de Sirius Black.

* * *

Rogue marchait d'un pas rapide dans les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, l'œil noir et les lèvres pincés. Ils se posaient mille et une questions dont la plus grave, comment Dumbledore avait pu les laisser faire une chose pareille ?

Ces jumeaux étaient complètement incontrôlables, inconscients, voire tout a fait stupides. Trait de caractère qu'il attribuait, bien entendu, à Potter. Comme si avoir Potter dans les pattes n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que le sort s'acharne sur lui, en lui envoyant sa progéniture. Enfants qu'il avait eus avec Drago. Il eu mal à la tête rien qu'en y pensant. Il arriva enfin au septième étage et fronça les sourcils encore plus.

- Dragibus !

La gargouille lui laissa la place et il monta immédiatement sur la première marche qui se mit en action. Il atteint le bureau du professeur et sans même frapper, il fit irruption à l'intérieur.

- Professeur Rogue ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le directeur, toujours avec son sourire qui énervait tant le maître des potions.

- Puis-je parler librement ?

- Bien entendu.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Vous avez toujours fait preuve de prudence et aujourd'hui vous agissez comme un parfait Gryffondor, sans réfléchir !

- Asseyez-vous Severus… et reprenez depuis le début, s'il vous plait.

Rogue obtempéra en grognant.

- Alors ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Vous avez envoyé ces idiots à la mort !

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je parle des jumeaux Potter-Malefoy, professeur ! Je vous parle… dit-il en mettant l'accent sur chaque mot, du fait que ces enfants ont fait une chose complètement stupide !

- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Ils ont invoqué, ni plus ni moins, un DIEU ! S'exclama Rogue énervé par le calme de Dumbledore.

- Tiens donc…

- Oh arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi !

Dumbledore sourit. Il regarda Rogue longuement. Il était en robe de nuit bleu sombre et son côté super-sorcier-puissant en prenait un sacré coup. Rogue soupira.

- Ils ont invoqué le Dieu Seth pour libérer Black.

Dumbledore s'adossa dans son fauteuil et caressa sa barbe.

- Ils ont réussi ?

- Oui… mais là n'est pas la question, s'emporta de nouveau le professeur de potion. Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de la situation !

- Je vois…

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Rogue. Pour avoir Black, ils ont marchandé avec Seth !

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela ?

- Quand je suis sorti de votre bureau, tout à l'heure, je suis tombé sur Miss Nilmar et Monsieur Beckett. Ils étaient effrayés et ils m'ont demandé de l'aide. Ils m'ont expliqué la situation et j'ai du allé les chercher. Ils se sont projetés dans la Chambre de la Mort et quand je suis arrivé, Monsieur Estéban Potter venait de donner sa vie en échange de celle de son frère et de celle de Black.

- Par Merlin !

- Vous commencez à comprendre ! Dit-il rageur.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Sirius était là, inanimé et j'ai proposé à Seth de me prendre à la place de ces inconscients…

- Il a refusé, évidement.

Il acquiesça. Il passa ses mains blanches sur son visage avant de reprendre.

- Il ne voulait pas d'un mage noir. Il voulait un cœur pur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, reprit Rogue. Seth a souri, a accordé la vie sauve aux jumeaux et a dit qu'il viendrait chercher son dû dans dix-huit mois.

- Pourquoi dans tant de temps ?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir.

- Comment vont les jumeaux ?

- Différentes blessures, perdu du sang… je les ais envoyé chez Pompom.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Black est au QG. Ils avaient un portoloin.

Un crépitement se fit entendre dans la cheminée et un instant plus tard, la tête de Lupin apparut.

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas me croire ! S'exclama-t-il fou de joie.

- Sirius Black est au QG, dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil et en souriant narquoisement.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Dans quel était se trouve-t-il ? Demanda le directeur sans attendre.

- Il est plutôt mal en point. Il a différentes blessures plus ou moins graves sur le corps. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et il n'arrête pas de bouger dans son sommeil.

- Bien… Dit le directeur. Je préviens le professeur McGonagall et Pompom, puis nous arrivons.

- Harry est au courant ?

- Non, répondit Rogue.

- Nous allons nous assurer que tout va bien avant de l'avertir, dit le directeur.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Retournez à son chevet, reprit-il. Nous arrivons dès que possible.

- Bien, répondit-il avant de disparaître.

- Severus, allez prévenir Pomfresh. On se rejoint ici même, dans les plus bref délais.

- Très bien.

Il se leva.

- Professeur… Qu'arrivera-t-il aux jumeaux ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je dois y réfléchir.

Rogue lui tourna le dos et sortit. Seul dans son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore souriait. Les jumeaux Potter-Malefoy étaient pleins de ressources et même s'il avait dit à Rogue qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, il avait quand même une petite idée sur la question. Si ses calculs étaient bons, Seth referait surface quand Harry serait en septième année. La question essentielle était de savoir si oui ou non, les jumeaux seraient toujours là. Si oui, tout irait pour le mieux, sinon… ils risqueraient de le payer très cher.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà maintenant des années que je séjourne dans cette obscurité. J'ai aimé ma vie. Je crois que je m'en suis aperçu une fois que j'ai atterri dans cet endroit. Dure réalité de se rendre compte qu'on était heureux à une époque et qu'on n'en était même pas conscient. J'ai réalisé bien trop tard que tant de personne m'aimait. Bien sûr à une époque, je savais que le monde me regardait. J'étais un Black et je faisais exactement le contraire de ce pourquoi on m'avait formaté. J'ai renié ma famille. Mais bien avant ça, le fait d'aller à Gryffondor causa ma perte. Je ne supportais pas ma famille, ma mère. Cette vieille mégère, me traitait de tous les noms. Elle n'en avait que pour mon frère, qui comme tout Black qui se respectait, avait embrassé les jupes de Voldemort. Quelle connerie ! J'ai souffert et je souffre encore mille et une tortures, alors que j'ai fait le bon choix. Comme quoi tout est relatif. Plus d'un mangemort ou traîtres vivent mieux que moi. Enfin, ma vie est terminée maintenant. J'erre sans fin dans ce labyrinthe où les pires monstruosités y sont représentées. Même dans la mort, je n'ai pas le droit au repos. Je déteste ma famille et je suis là à cause d'elle, de ma chère Bellatrix. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas nette. D'une beauté froide, sans cœur, égocentrique, lunatique et cruelle. Déjà petite, elle adorait torturé. A douze ans, elle avait déjà tué, souriant en voyant le corps sans vie de ce pauvre moldu, qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. J'étais heureux de quitter cette famille. Une fois à Poudlard, je m'en suis reconstituer une nouvelle. J'ai eu de nouveaux frères… James et Remus. Je les ai aimé et je les aime toujours. A la mort de James, j'ai cru mourir. Ce sale rat… Peter… J'ai cru que Azkaban était la mort mais non, c'est ici. J'ai abandonné une nouvelle fois Harry, mon filleul. Je voulais être dans sa vie, mais au lieu de ça, je lui ai infligé de nouveau tourment. Je n'ose imaginer sa peine. Je lui ai tout légué, ma richesse, mon manoir… mon cœur, même si ce n'est qu'une partie. J'ai aimé et j'aime toujours cette personne. Cela m'a permis de tenir à Azkaban, pendant mon évasion et maintenant ici. Tout est noir ici. Je n'ai plus de baguette, volatilisée dès mes premiers pas dans ce monde. Au fil des jours, où j'avançais à tâtons et me nourrissais de rien, j'ai pu apprivoisé ma magie et l'utiliser comme on devrait le faire, c'est-à-dire sans baguette. Dans mon monde, la nourriture n'existe pas. Après tout dans la mort, ce n'est pas cela qui nous manque. Etonnamment ce qui m'a le plus manqué, c'est la lecture. Bien sûr mes proches avaient une grande place dans mes pensées mais dans mes moments de tranquillité, je pensais à un grand livre « l'élévation » d'Arthur Dole. Il raconte comment un homme, après avoir traversé la souffrance de la vie, réussissait à trouver l'illumination. Il s'élevait ainsi dans le monde et renaissait au fur et à mesure de son périple. J'aimerai le relire et comparé cette histoire à ma vie. _

_Ce monde me tue l'esprit. Ma survit ou plutôt celle de mon âme est tous les jours mis à l'épreuve. Succubes, strangulos, démons, mon enfer en est garni. Les êtres comme moi sont rares. J'ai passé quelques temps avec un homme. Il m'a dit qu'il était là depuis toujours. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, un parfait moldu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée ici. Il me l'a dit d'ailleurs et j'ai compris comme nous, les sorciers, étions des êtres sans scrupule, inhumain. On l'a jeté ici parce qu'il était un sans pouvoir et d'après lui c'était courant à son époque. Depuis il erre ici, survivant tant bien que mal. Nous nous sommes séparés après une attaque de trolls. Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant. D'après ce que j'ai compris cet endroit est comme un débarra. On met au rebut, les personnes inutiles, gênantes ou encore de pauvres innocents. Y'a-t-il un moyen pour sortir d'ici ? J'en doute… Pourtant j'aimerai tellement y croire. J'aimerai les revoir, Harry et lui… ils me manquent tellement. _

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore, une fois l'inspection de Pomfresh terminée.

Elle soupira en rangeant sa baguette.

- Très affaibli. Il est dans une sorte de coma et je ne sais pas si je peux l'aider.

- il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Réagit Lupin qui n'avait pas bougé du chevet de son ami.

- Peut-être avec la fleur que vous avez ramenée, dit-elle. Elle a des propriétés apaisantes. Elle pourrait sans doute l'aider à trouver le chemin de retour.

- Severus… Commença Lupin.

- Depuis qu'elle est en ma possession, j'ai pu isoler certaines des ses propriétés et en faire des potions. Il est vrai qu'on peut soulager les esprits.

- L'orchidée de Nefrit est pleine de ressources, répliqua Dumbledore.

- En effet, répondit Rogue.

- Bien… j'ai terminé avec Sirius, dit Pompom, je retourne au château. J'ai les jumeaux Black qui sont dans un sale état.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lupin surpris.

- Apparemment, répondit l'infirmière, ils se sont battus. Ils mentent effrontément, bien entendu.

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont un petit côté de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, dit-elle en prenant sa trousse et en ajustant sa cape.

Lupin se mit à rire.

- Je l'ai souvent pensé, dit-il.

L'infirmière les laissa dans la chambre de Sirius et retourna au collège. Rogue, Lupin, McGonagall et Dumbledore s'installèrent autour de Sirius et restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils l'observaient. Il avait maigri et sa longue barbe lui donnait un air lugubre. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et sa peau couleur cendre le vieillissaient d'une bonne dizaine d'année. Il était mal en point, ce fut la constatation générale.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lupin. Comment a-t-il réussi à sortir de la chambre de la mort ?

Un silence accueillit sa demande. Il du attendre que Dumbledore décide de lui révéler toute l'histoire. Il écouta, ébahi parce qu'il découvrait. Rogue intervint également et à la fin, ils se dirent qu'une conversation avec les jumeaux s'imposait.

- Pourquoi dix-huit mois ? Demanda McGonagall. Il aurait pu prendre ce qu'il voulait tout de suite.

- Il y a une raison et malheureusement on l'apprendra dans moins de deux ans, répliqua Rogue.

- Il veut peut-être qu'on oublie, dit Lupin, pour mieux nous blesser par la suite.

- Que va-t-on dire à Harry ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose. Faut-il le prévenir immédiatement ?

- Non, répliqua le directeur. Quand il se réveillera et quand il aura repris un peu de force.

- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? demanda Rogue.

Tous, lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- C'est une possibilité, il ne faut pas le nier, reprit-il.

- Nous aviserons.

- Que faisons-nous pour l'instant ? Demanda Minerva.

- Nous allons le veiller, dit le directeur. Remus vous commencerez. Ensuite Pompom prendra la relève, puis Minerva, Severus et enfin moi. Personne ne doit apprendre son retour. Quand il se réveillera, je me chargerai de tout. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons à faire au collège.

Il se leva et prit la main de Sirius.

- Vos descendants seront ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Il sourit et sortit de la chambre. Minerva le suivit immédiatement. Severus se leva et observa le visage fermé de Sirius. Il fit un rictus et sortit également.

- Sirius, quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras surpris par tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde.

* * *

Arrivée au château, Rogue se mit au travail. Il resta toute la nuit à chercher un remède pour Black. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il se faisait un devoir de le sortir du coma. Pas pour de noble raison, comme rendre Harry heureux. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il le faisait pour lui, espérant que Black lui en serait reconnaissant toute sa vie. Dimanche à l'aube, les yeux piquants et l'air encore plus revêche que d'habitude, Rogue lança un regard morne sur son laboratoire. Il avait épluché tous ses grimoires, sans aucun résultat. La fleur y était mentionnée mais aucune potion n'avait été élaborée pour sortir une personne du coma. Il devait donc la créer de toute pièce. Seul, il pouvait mettre plusieurs mois pour la faire et il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre autant de temps. Il réfléchit longuement, enrageant. Il retourna dans ses appartements, décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre avant de se remettre au travail. Il fit apparaît ensuite une théière et une tasse et se servit un « Earl Grey ». Une fois terminée, il alla dans son bureau et feuilleta un livre de botanique. Il sortit de sa lecture, en entendant des coups rapides frappés à sa porte.

- Oui ! Cria-t-il agacé par ce dérangement.

Les jumeaux apparurent sur le seuil, l'air fatigué et malade. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter avec leurs amis, leur expliquant comment s'était passé leur entretien avec Seth. Plus tard dans la nuit, une fois seul, Estéban et Lilian avaient parlé longuement, essayant d'y voir plus clair, mais rien y fit, leurs esprits étaient tourmentés par la vision de Seth et ils leur fallu bien la nuit pour se remettre de leur émotion. Et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant Rogue, les affreux souvenirs réapparurent.

- Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, maugréa Rogue. Entrez !

Estéban suivit de Lilian, entrèrent et s'installèrent devant le bureau de leur professeur.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, dit Lilian doucement.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, répliqua Rogue en les détaillant.

- Sommeil agité, répondit Estéban.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

- Comment va Sirius ? Demanda Lilian.

- Dans le coma, répondit Rogue en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

- Vous pouvez le réveiller ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je cherche une solution… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour discuter de Black. Que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lilian.

- Pourquoi Seth a-t-il réagit de la sorte, reprit-il. Que lui avez-vous promis ?

- Rien ! S'exclama Lilian.

- Vous avez sans doute dit ou pensé quelque chose, continua Rogue. Il voulait vous prendre Estéban, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Estéban avait mal à la tête et il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène. Etait-ce un rêve ?

- Estéban ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fit un pâle sourire à son frère.

- Je suis fatigué… J'ai beau me remémoré la scène, je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le professeur.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas pris… murmura-t-il. Je voulais sauver mon frère et Sirius… je pensais que tout irait bien. Je croyais que Seth ne ferait pas tant d'histoire. Mais il n'a pas arrêté de parler, de nous faire douter, de nous torturer… je crois que j'ai craqué…

Estéban se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux brillants.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lilian.

- J'ai…

Il soupira, cherchant à retrouver une voix normale.

- J'ai condamné une âme pure.

- Qui ? Demanda aussitôt Rogue.

- Je ne peux pas… répliqua Estéban. Je n'ai rien dit à haute voix.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

- Il nous mettait tellement la pression. Mon esprit était en ébullition et j'ai commencé à me dire que je ne voulais pas mourir…

Son cœur se serra. Rogue et Lilian l'écoutaient attentivement, s'attendant au pire.

- Je lui ai dit de la prendre, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Le silence s'abattit dans le bureau. L'esprit de Lilian et Severus marchait à toute vitesse, pensant aux conséquences de cette révélation. Le professeur soupira.

- Vous l'avez pensé, dit Rogue.

Estéban acquiesça.

- Qui est « la » ?

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belles.

- Kelly… dit-il difficilement.

Estéban serra les poings. Lilian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le cœur battant, il se leva brusquement.

- Elle ne peut pas mourir, dit-il, implorant Rogue du regard. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Rien malheureusement.

Il soupira longuement, regardant les jumeaux.

- On ne peux plus rien faire, dit Rogue. On ne peut qu'espérer… j'en parlerai à Dumbledore.

Lilian tomba sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il était en colère. Non contre son frère mais contre Seth et leurs bêtises. Il n'aurait jamais du l'appeler. Maintenant, le futur était en grand danger et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire… murmura Estéban.

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et se mit à pleurer. Larme de rage, d'angoisse et de terreur. Il s'en voulait et espérait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

- Y'a-t-il une solution, même infime ?

- A part espérer… non.

- Et pour Sirius ? Demanda Lilian.

- Je dois créer une potion et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre.

- Peut-on vous aider ? S'enquit immédiatement Estéban. Nous sommes doués en potion et à notre époque on aidait souvent notre père et vous, dans vos recherches.

- Vous m'en direz tant, répliqua Rogue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre et chercher seul, rétorqua Estéban.

- Et vous pensez m'aider ?

- Oui, dit Estéban.

- On peut essayer au moins, répliqua Lilian, sentant la volonté de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous pouvez aussi prendre Drago comme assistant. Il est très doué et il a plusieurs livres au manoir qui pourrait vous aider ! Dit Estéban.

Rogue réfléchit. Il était vrai que les Malefoy avaient une bibliothèque plus que conséquente en matière de potion et avoir des livres d'une telle qualité l'aiderait, il en était sûr.

- Je dois en discuter avec le directeur, dit-il enfin. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Pour l'instant reposez-vous.

Les jumeaux se levèrent en silence.

- Estéban, appela Rogue. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez été piégé par Seth…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit avec son frère. Rogue soupira. Il devait discuter avec Dumbledore et voir comment réagir. Il rangea son bureau et se leva. Il repensa aux paroles des jumeaux et se dit qu'ils pourraient sans doute l'aider dans la difficile tâche qui l'attendait. Il quitta son office et alla voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne le trouva pas dans son bureau mais à l'infirmerie. Il discutait avec Pompom sur l'état de santé de Sirius.

- Il ne se réveillera pas sans aide extérieur… ou quand il l'aura décidé. C'est très étrange… il va très bien, je l'ai soigné, mais il dort.

- Continuez à le veiller, répliqua le directeur.

Il fit un signe de tête à Rogue et ils sortirent tous les deux. Le directeur alla sur le seuil des portes du château et demanda des nouvelles. Rogue lui expliqua tout se qu'il avait appris. Le directeur l'écouta jusqu'au bout, fronçant les sourcils, acquiesçant de temps en temps. A la fin, il prit la parole.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je vous donne mon accord pour travailler avec les jumeaux et leur père. Tenez éloigné Harry et donné un minimum d'information à Drago. Pour la révélation du jeune Estéban, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour le moment. Nous aviserons dans dix-huit mois.

- Que faisons-nous pour Kelly Nilmar ?

- Rien pour le moment.

Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit dans le paysage enneigé de Poudlard. Tout se compliquait et il se sentait complètement démuni. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour sauver la petite Kelly. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Je convoquerai Drago, dit Rogue, sortant le directeur de ses pensées. On commencera cet après-midi.

* * *

Lilian et Estéban étaient installés dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient reconstitué la chambre que Estéban occupait à Port Barcarès, au dessus de la pâtisserie, la chambre bleue comme il aimait l'appeler. Ils s'installèrent sur le petit lit et restèrent silencieux. Estéban était ravagé par la détresse. Il avait condamné son amie de toujours, la fille qu'il aimait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Lilian soupira.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de condamner à mort sa petite amie.

- Ce n'est pas de pas de ta faute.

Estéban s'installa au fond du lit et croisa ses bras. Il regarda son frère longuement puis soupira.

- J'ai tout d'un Serpentard, dit-il enfin. Le courage n'est vraiment pas ma qualité première. J'ai sauvé ma peau comme un lâche, sacrifiant Kelly par la même occasion.

- Estéban arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais ! Seth s'est joué de nous, il nous a manipulé !

- Peut-être mais j'aurai du partir au lieu de m'en sortir.

- Tu nous as sauvé !

- Mais à quel prix.

- Dans dix-huit mois, on sera loin…

- Il nous retrouvera quand même… et il me prendra Kelly.

- Estéban, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

- Si justement.

- Estéban ça suffit ! S'énerva Lilian.

Il se leva et fit face à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Estéban resta silencieux.

- Répond ! Cria Lilian.

- Je disais ça comme ça.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- On peut peut-être faire quelque chose… comme espérer revenir une journée en arrière et tout annuler.

- Ni compte même pas.

- On sauverait Kelly.

- Kelly est condamnée et je le regrette mais on ne sait pas si ton idée va fonctionner.

- Il faut essayer, dit-il en se levant à son tour. Si elle meurt, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

- Et Sirius ?

Estéban se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux puis s'assit sur son lit.

- Rogue essaie de créer une potion pour le réveiller et tu veux le ramener là-bas ?

- Non…

- Estéban… on va trouver un moyen de la sauver.

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, Estéban. Si on en parlait à Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il aurait une solution.

Estéban le cœur serré, acquiesça silencieusement. Il se releva, les larmes aux yeux et alla rejoindre Lilian qui le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura longtemps, regrettant son geste mais ne pouvant rien faire pour échapper à ce terrible évènement.

_

* * *

_

_Mon cher Drago, _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le présent et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il te plaira. Tu me manques énormément et j'aurai voulu que tu sois là pour les vacances. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai compris ton choix. Je ferai tout pour t'aider également. _

_C'est aussi pour cela que je t'écris. Bien entendu cette lettre est protégée et il n'y a que toi qui puisses la lire. Ton père n'était pas très heureux vis-à-vis de ton absence. Je suppose que tu comprends l'euphémisme dans mes paroles. Il voulait que tu rejoignes leur camp et j'ai tout fait pour te couvrir, lui racontant que tu devais rester au château pour aider le professeur Rogue dans diverses recherches. Il ne m'a pas cru bien évidemment et s'est énervé. Je crois malheureusement qu'il prépare des représailles à ton encontre. J'ai pris donc les devant. J'ai vidé ton compte et je t'en ai ouvert un autre au nom de Black. J'ai rajouté également plusieurs milliers de galions mais aussi de l'argent moldu. Fais très attention aux courriers que tu pourrais recevoir d'ici quelques jours. Je me suis permise d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore. Je suis très inquiète pour toi, c'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé sa protection. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et pour ton avenir. On m'a ouvert les yeux et je regrette d'avoir mis autant de temps pour y voir plus clair. _

_Je t'aime du fond du cœur et je souhaite que le meilleur pour toi. _

_A bientôt, je l'espère. _

_Ta mère. _

Drago reposa la lettre et s'assit sur son lit. Harry dormait à ses côtés, l'air détendu alors que lui était dans tous ses états. Sa mère le prévenait contre son père. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Drago avait pensé aux conséquences d'avoir choisi Harry plutôt que Vous-savez-qui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son propre père puisse attenter à sa vie. Il devait se méfier des lettres, lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait aussi parlé à Dumbledore… ce dernier viendrait sûrement lui toucher quelque mot à ce sujet. Il soupira longuement se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il se leva et prit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Il déchira le papier et sourit. Sa mère le connaissait très bien en fin de compte. Elle savait qu'il aimait les potions et elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau livre qui puisse exister, « L'art ancestral des potions », par Sir Elroyd. Ce livre était parut en 1600 et il n'en existait plus qu'une dizaine d'exemplaires. Il était magnifiquement décoré et il se demandait où elle avait bien pu le trouver. Au fond du paquet, il trouva une petite clé, qui ouvrait son nouveau coffre chez Gringotts et une liasse de billet moldu, des Livres Sterling et des Euros. Il haussa les épaules, rangea le tout dans le paquet ainsi que la lettre et le mit sous son lit. Il soupira longuement, s'étira et décida d'aller prendre une douche. La lettre de sa mère l'avait mis mal à l'aise et il s'attendait au pire désormais. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux lui aussi ? Pourquoi il s'entêtait alors qu'il savait qu'il courrait à sa perte ? Lucius était un homme intelligent. Il devait se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son maître.

La solution était ailleurs. Et en se lavant les cheveux, il se dit que Lucius faisait cela pour lui, comme toujours. C'était dans son intérêt d'être du côté de vous-savez-qui. Avoir toujours plus de pouvoir… bien sûr, il n'en aurait pas autant en étant du côté du vieux fou. Il se rinça et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il enfila un peignoir et soupira de nouveau. Son père ne voyait que le profit et il ne voulait pas être comme lui. En se séchant, il se jura de tout faire plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait une famille, de la faire passer avant tout. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet.

- Quand j'aurai une famille… jusqu'à preuve du contraire deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés.

Il sourit encore. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les coiffa rapidement, se brossa les dents, appliqua une crème hydratante sur son visage, puis retourna dans son dortoir. Harry dormait toujours. Ils s'étaient couchés relativement tard, discutant énormément et s'embrassant encore et encore. Il enleva son peignoir et se glissa sous la couette. Harry remua légèrement, se retourna et se blottit contre Drago. Il entreprit de tendres caresses, réveillant les sens de Dray. Ce dernier en fit de même, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le dos du brun. Harry soupira de bien-être, se réveillant doucement.

- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

- Magnifiquement.

Harry se coucha sur le dos et murmura un sort pour l'haleine, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

- Tu avais peur de me tuer avec une haleine fétide, rit Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- On peut dire ça, en effet. Personne ne peut être aussi parfait que toi au réveil.

- Que veux-tu, c'est ça la classe.

- Mouais bien sûr…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis la perfection ! C'est très difficile à vivre.

- J'imagine… dis moi… pendant l'année scolaire, tu te lèves toujours avant les autres pour te pomponner ?

- Me pomponner ? Tu me prends pour une fille ?

- Oh s'il te plait, j'ai vu la quantité de produit de beauté dans la salle de bain.

- Le strict minimum, Potter !

Harry se mit à rire. Il s'approcha de Drago et embrassa ses lèvres. Il posa sa main droite sur sa hanche et sourit en le devinant nu. Il la monta sur le torse et caressa doucement le fin duvet, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur les tétons durcis. Drago s'avança du corps du brun. Il embrassa son cou remontant sur le menton et capturant ses lèvres. Il se mit à caresser sa chevelure avant de s'embrasser longuement. Le baiser devint fougueux, les mains baladeuses et leurs respirations haletantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le cœur battant la chamade. Harry replaça une mèche de cheveux de Drago et lui sourit. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités et le blond chercha dans les prunelles sombres de son partenaire, l'accord tant désiré.

- Je vais prendre une douche, murmura Harry rougissant légèrement.

Il se leva rapidement et en caleçon, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Drago soupira et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers.

- Tu peux…

Harry souffla pour se donner du courage.

- Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux.

Drago releva la tête immédiatement.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Oui.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, enleva son caleçon et entra dans la cabine. Il mit l'eau en route et se glissa sous le jet. Drago mit quelques secondes pour arriver et le spectacle qu'il vit lui raviva les sens. Harry était à tomber. Beaucoup plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était délicatement musclé et l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps était un appel à la luxure. Rougissant, il referma la porte et s'approcha du jet. Il se mit sous la pluie, fermant les yeux, savourant la chaleur de l'eau. Harry qui était de dos à l'arrivée du blond se retourna. Il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais là c'était autre chose. Drago était magnifique. Les yeux fermés, se passant les mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Harry ne loupait rien, il se rinçait l'œil, sans vergogne. Il attrapa une main de Drago et le rapprocha de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit, avant de se faire embrasser. Harry le voulait et s'était pour aujourd'hui. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gémissant en sentant les caresses de Drago et son corps si proche du sien. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet sensuel, se cherchant, se touchant, s'entremêlant. Drago lâcha ses lèvres et lui mordilla le cou, le plaquant contre la paroi froide de la cabine, lui soutirant des gémissements.

- Dray, murmura Harry. Je devrais… je…

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue, touchant chaque parcelle de son corps, gémissant en sentant leurs intimités s'effleurer. Il le lâcha de nouveau et le dévora des yeux. Il le trouvait si beau, les lèvres gonflées et le teint rosé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis déposa un tendre baiser sur celle d'Harry.

- Je devrai peut-être me laver… murmura contre ses lèvres le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard recula en souriant. Il attrapa le gel douche à l'amande douce de Harry et s'en versa une bonne quantité dans la main.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Si tu veux.

Il déposa le gel douche sur le porte savon et frotta ses mains.

- Retourne-toi.

Harry obéit, saisissant à son tour du savon. Le blond commença par le dos. Il accompagna son geste de petits baisers dans le cou du survivant, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses fesses mais n'y restant pas. Il les plaça sur son ventre musclé, massant doucement avant de remonter sur les tétons durcis. Harry se tourna et l'embrassa ardemment. Il était plus qu'en forme et il voulait sentir Drago en lui. Ils se rincèrent rapidement et sortirent. Harry murmura un sort de séchage et il embrassa doucement le blond.

- Allons dans la chambre.

Il le tira jusqu'à son lit et s'assit. Drago s'installa à ses côtés, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu sais… commença le blond.

Harry lui sourit et l'allongea sur le lit. Il l'embrassa les lèvres, descendit doucement, léchant et mordillant. Il baisa chaque centimètre du corps de son futur amant, accompagnant ses baisers de caresses sensuelles. Ils s'installèrent au centre du lit et Harry reprit son œuvre.

Il atteignit bientôt la verge tendue et douloureuse. Il la suçota sans honte, la saisissant d'une main, commençant les mouvements de va-et-vient. Drago poussa de court halètement à chaque déplacement de la main de Harry et il gémit fortement quand sa bouche le prit entièrement. Drago passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et ferma ses yeux d'extase. C'était si bon.

- Oh Harry, murmura-t-il le souffle court.

Ce doux gémissement raviva le membre de Harry qui était dès plus tendus. Il suça le sommet du sexe, montant et descendant avec ses mains, l'engloutissant de nouveau.

- Je vais venir… murmura-t-il. Arrête…

Mais Harry était ailleurs, il adorait le goût du Serpentard et il ne voulait que continuer, sucer, lécher et taquiner.

- Je t'en supplie…

Harry pourlécha une dernière fois avant de ravir les lèvres de Drago. Le Serpentard était dans tous ses états. Il poussa Harry sur le dos et lui grimpa dessus. Le contact de leur sexe fit gémir Drago. Il l'embrassa, descendant à son tour pour s'occuper du Gryffondor. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de Harry et lécha ses bourses. Il passa une main sur le membre puis le prit. Il suça, aspirant la pointe légèrement. C'était divin et les gémissements de Harry le confirmaient. Drago se releva et embrassa les lèvres du survivant.

- Tu veux aller plus loin ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry hocha la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix. Le blond murmura un sort de lubrification. Il en mit sur son sexe puis descendit jusqu'à l'orifice du brun. Il glissa un premier doigt, bougeant, pénétrant doucement. Harry soupira légèrement.

- Dis le moi, si je te fais mal.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Drago retourna au sexe de Harry et continua ses caresses. Il le taquinait, cherchant à attirer son attention sur le plaisir plutôt que sur ses doigts qui le pénétrait. Il mit un deuxième doigt délicatement, puis un troisième, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour agrandir l'entrée. Il s'arrêta en voyant une grimace sur le visage de Harry.

- Je suis désolé…

- Continue, murmura Harry.

Drago enleva ses doigts et entra petit à petit. Il était si étroit, qu'une vague de désir lui fit pousser un râle rauque. Il bougea doucement pour ne pas blesser Harry, accompagnant son mouvement de caresse sur le sexe du Gryffondor. Il entra encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, faisant crier Harry de plaisir. Le Gryffondor s'agrippa aux fesses de Drago, ondulant avec lui. Ses caresses se firent plus rapide, elles aussi, allant à la même allure que ses impulsions. Une extraordinaire sensation les foudroya. Il n'y avait que cris, souffles et gémissement dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Les va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus frénétiques, en sueur, Harry murmurait des choses sans aucun sens à Drago qui le pilonnait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Il atteint la prostate et Harry cria de ravissement. Encore et encore, soupirant, les yeux fixés l'un à l'autre. Harry jouit dans la main du Serpentard, criant son prénom. Drago suivit quelques instants plus tard, gémissant à son oreille. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court. Drago se retira doucement et nettoya leur semence d'un coup de baguette. Il s'écroula ensuite près de Harry. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

Drago se laissa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme celui avec qui il venait de partager tant de plaisir.

L'expérience avait été des plus fantastique. Leurs corps en sueur étaient en ébullition. L'orgasme avait été foudroyant, les laissant pantelant sur le lit de Drago. La respiration courte, Harry caressant son amant.

- Je crois qu'on est bon pour une nouvelle douche, répliqua Drago.

Harry sourit.

- Tu en as prit combien aujourd'hui ?

- Oh… si je compte la futur qui sera la bienvenue, trois.

Le blond embrassa Harry avant de lui caresser les cheveux, en souriant.

- Tu es très beau, tu sais.

Harry rougit.

- Je suis sérieux, Harry. Tu es superbe et tes yeux sombres au moment où tu as atteint l'orgasme… Hum…

- Arrête Dray…

Ils se mirent à rire et s'enlacèrent paisiblement. C'était leur première fois. Il n'y avait pas eu de bougies dans toute la pièce ou encore de déjeuner aux chandelles. Mais pour Harry, cela avait été merveilleux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu pour être sûr de lui et de ses sentiments, mais surtout de Drago. Il savait qu'il ne le quitterait pas maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Soupirant de bien-être, les paupières lourdes, Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, songeant qu'il était heureux avec son Serpentard.

* * *

Rogue était dans son office. Il avait consulté une fois encore ses grimoires, à la recherche d'une potion pouvant réveiller Black. Comme il ne trouvait rien, et que l'agacement s'accentuait de plus en plus, il décida d'aller chercher ses futurs apprentis. Il commença par les jumeaux, qu'il trouva dans leur salle commune puis ensemble, ils allèrent dans les cachots pour trouver le dernier membre de leur organisation. Dans la salle commune des vert et argent, Rogue s'immobilisa.

- Je vais le chercher, attendez moi là.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, laissant Rogue grimper les escaliers qui le séparaient des dortoirs. Sans prendre le soin de frapper, il entra et stoppa net. Face à lui, se faisant des mamours, se trouvait son meilleur élève, dixit Drago Malefoy, enlacé à son élève le plus nul (pour lui, même si la réalité était tout autre) Harry Potter. Un tic nerveux le prit aussitôt. Une veine au niveau de sa tempe se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il cria.

- DEBOUT !

Harry sursauta ainsi que Drago, puis ils se figèrent d'horreur en voyant leur maître de potion.

- Professeur, dit aussitôt Harry rougissant, se couvrant de la couette.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Drago en se grattant la tête.

- Habille-toi et rejoins moi dans dix minutes dans mon bureau, répliqua Rogue sèchement. Quand à vous Potter, vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant et d'aller dans votre propre dortoir pour faire vos cochonneries !

Harry rougit de plus belle.

- Oui, professeur, dit-il ne savant plus où se mettre.

Rogue leur tourna le dos et sortit en claquant la porte. Drago se mit à rire.

- Tu as vu sa tête !

- Pas vraiment, j'étais trop occupé à me cacher.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa.

- Tu crois qu'il va te faire une scène ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en sais rien, on verra. Bon… douche rapide et rendez-vous avec Rogue.

Il soupira.

- Ça va être d'un gaie !

- Tu m'étonnes… heu… tu la prends seul ta douche ?

- Hum… si je veux arriver à l'heure… je crois que oui…

- Tant pis… je t'attendrai là alors…

- Je fais au plus vite.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et se leva. Il prit une douche en vitesse, s'habilla tout aussi vite et alla rejoindre le brun dans son lit.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire accélérer les choses. Ensuite, on reprendra les choses sérieuses.

Harry l'attira à lui et l'embrassa longuement, mordillant et léchant ses lèvres.

- Tu me rends dingue, Harry, murmura Drago le souffle court.

- A tout à l'heure.

Drago soupira. Il ne voulait pas partir mais Rogue risquait de lui pourrir la vie si jamais il le faisait attendre. Alors il embrassa une dernière fois Harry et s'en alla.

_

* * *

_

_Depuis un certain temps, je suis coincé dans cette chambre noire. Je ne pourrais dire depuis quand je suis ici, plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours. Tout est calme. Plus de brut, plus d'atmosphère pesante, plus rien. Je suis livré à moi-même et accompagné de songes de ma vie d'antan. Je vois Harry, Remus et James. Je discute avec Dumbledore ou encore avec la famille Weasley. Je me dispute avec la chauve-souris. Je me vois jeune et en pleine santé alors que je sais au fond de moi que rien n'est vrai. Je souffre d'un mal inconnu. Je crois que je dors en faite et pour « x » raisons, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Je crois en fin de compte que j'ai peur de me réveiller. Peur de découvrir où je suis actuellement. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre, si on peut appeler ma condition, vivre. J'en ai assez d'errer sans fin dans ce monde dangereux où mon âme est sans arrêt en perdition. Je veux être libéré, retrouver James et Lily. _

* * *

- Son pouls est de plus en plus irrégulier, dit Pomfresh après son examen. Il n'a rien, pas de maladie, plus de blessures. Il est endormi et ne souhaite pas revenir.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda Lupin.

- Je ne peux que supposer, malheureusement. Continuez à le veiller, parlez-lui… peut-être qu'il vous entendra.

- On en est Rogue ?

- Il cherche toujours.

Lupin soupira puis remercia Pompom. Elle prit congé et le laissa seul. Lupin regarda longuement Sirius. Allongé dans son lit au manoir Black, il semblait serein et endormi. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ils étaient entrain de le perdre et il ne le supporterait pas si jamais il ne se réveillait pas. Alors, suivant les conseils de l'infirmière, il commença à lui parler.

* * *

Agacé d'avoir du laisser Harry seul, Drago marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs qui le mènerait dans le bureau de son parrain. Rogue avait l'air plus énervé que d'habitude et le fait de le trouver dans un lit avec Harry Potter, n'avait rien du arranger. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Entrez Monsieur Malefoy et fermez cette porte !

Drago soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Il salua les jumeaux et s'assit.

- Bien… je vous ai demandé de venir pour m'aider dans un travail.

- Quel genre ? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

- La création d'une potion ou avec un peu de chance seulement la préparation.

Drago sourit immédiatement intéressé.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien… commença le professeur.

- Non attendez, coupa le blond. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? Vous pourriez très bien la créer seul.

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas le temps. Comme vous devez le savoir, la création d'une potion peut prendre plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années, or je n'ai pas autant de temps devant moi.

- Et vous avez besoin de nous… poursuivis Drago. On vous aidera vraiment ? Je veux dire, on aura notre mot à dire.

- Evidemment.

- Très bien, j'accepte le défi.

- Nous aussi, dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

- Quel genre de potion ? Demanda le blond.

- Il s'agit de créer une potion pour réveiller une personne dans le coma.

- Qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Cette personne est enfermée dans un coma et elle ne veut as en sortir. Nous devons donc créer une potion qui à la fois, apaise et en second lieu entraînera la fin de la léthargie.

- Vous en demandez beaucoup, répliqua Drago.

- Quel est l'état de santé, concrètement de cette personne ? Demanda Lilian.

- Apparemment, elle est en parfaite santé.

- Sauf qu'elle ne se réveille pas, dit Drago.

- En quelque sorte. Il faut également savoir que son état même si très bon est préoccupant. Elle laisse des forces au fur et à mesure, vous comprenez pour le temps n'est pas avec nous.

- Je vois… reprit Drago. Donc cette personne est dans le coma, n'a pas de blessures externes, ni interne, mais plus elle reste enfermée dans ce sommeil et plus elle dépérit. C'est ça ?

- Exacte, répondit le professeur.

- Vous avez du éplucher tous vos livres, pour devoir envisager une création.

- En effet, je n'ai rien trouvé comme potion applicable à notre patient.

- Pour ce genre de potion, il nous faudrait des ingrédients spéciaux voire très rares.

- C'est vrai, répondit Rogue. Nous avons en notre possession différentes plantes et autres remèdes rares.

- Je peux peut-être vous sauver la vie, répliqua soudain Drago. J'ai plusieurs ouvrages précieux au manoir mais aussi ici au collège.

- Il est vrai que votre bibliothèque est très impressionnante, dit Rogue.

Estéban et Lilian acquiescèrent.

- Ma mère vient d'ailleurs de m'envoyer un livre très rare. Il n'en existe qu'une dizaine de nos jours, vous savez.

- Vraiment, dit Lilian. Quel est son titre ?

- Art ancestral des potions, de Sir Elroyd.

- Vous avez ce livre ici ? Demanda aussitôt Rogue.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Allez le chercher !

Le Serpentard se leva.

- Et faite vite ! Continua Rogue.

Drago sortit du bureau. Il rejoint sa salle commune d'un pas rapide et monta directement dans son dortoir. Harry était assis dans son lit, un livre de défense ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Déjà de retour.

- Je repars immédiatement.

Drago s'accroupit et sortit le paquet qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il sortit le livre, referma la boite et la remit à sa place.

- Que te voulait Rogue ?

- Il m'a convoqué ainsi que Lilian et Estéban, pour l'aider à la confection d'une potion.

- Vous en avez de la chance, ironisa Harry.

- J'aime vraiment cette matière, tu sais.

- Je sais et je me demande comment tu fais.

- C'est tout un art… bref, je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai, si tu sors laisse moi un mot, histoire que je te retrouve.

- Pas de problème.

Drago sourit et alla l'embrasser.

- A tout à l'heure, Harry.

- A plus tard.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser puis quitta le dortoir. Il fit aussi vite qu'il le put pour retrouver les jumeaux et son parrain. Il entra sans frapper et alla s'asseoir. Il tendit le bouquin à Rogue et attendit. Le professeur commença à le feuilleter délicatement, tournant chaque page, détaillant les titres et les différents ingrédients, cherchant la mention de l'Orchidée de Nefrit. Le livre était volumineux, environ cinq cent pages et au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago relâcha son attention. Il commença à discute avec Estéban et Lilian des propriétés qu'ils pourraient mettre en avant pour la confection d'une potion de réveil. Après avoir échangé leurs impressions sur diverses hypothèses, ils regardèrent Rogue qui était plongé dans sa lecture. Drago le dérangea.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je crois oui, dit-il sans quitter le livre des yeux.

Il tourna l'ouvrage et le montra à ses élèves.

- Kôma, lu à haute voix Estéban. C'est du latin… coma.

- Pratiquement tout le texte est en latin, poursuivit Lilian.

Drago lu attentivement toute la page et sourit.

- Pas de création, dit-il. Mais cette potion met deux semaines avant d'être optimale.

- Et la liste est impressionnante, continua Estéban. La plupart des ingrédients sont rares voire introuvables.

Drago acquiesça.

- Ou veux-tu trouver une Orchidée de Nefrit… c'est une légende ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une légende, sourit Rogue. Elle est là, à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Drago les yeux brillant. Mais comment ? Elle est censée pousser dans des grottes humides au fin fond de la Cornouaille !

- C'est exact, le professeur Chourave a réussi à recréer son habitat naturel et la fleur se développe tranquillement.

- Vous avez l'Orchidée… Dit Estéban. Et l'anthémis ?

- Nous avons tout ce qui se trouve sur la liste, répondit-il. Cependant ce remède est difficile à élaborer.

- C'est vrai, dit Drago en parcourant le livre. Il y a trois potions en une. Il faut ensuite toutes les incorporer dans un chaudron préchauffé à 200 degrés.

- Parfait, dit Lilian. On s'occupera chacun d'une potion, je travaillerai avec Estéban.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Très bien, nous commencerons demain à la première heure, conclut Rogue. Drago, je garde ce livre pour préparer notre confection.

- Que faisons-nous pour le moment ? Demanda Estéban.

- Ce que vous voulez.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

* * *

- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

- Pas la moindre idée… C'est toi qui nous apprends la nouvelle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Rogue est venu les chercher, il y a bien trois heures et on ne les a pas revu.

- Ils vont faire une potion ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… je venais au renseignement.

- Moi qui croyait qu'on te manquais, Harry.

Le jeune homme sourit à Kelly. Il était venu se réfugier dans la Tour du Nord, au second départ de Drago et depuis il discutait avec ses amis. Ils avaient parlé de la France longuement et plus il en apprenait et plus il avait envie de la découvrir. Port Barcarès avait l'air fantastique selon Kelly et Tony. Ville de plaisance où il faisait bon vivre. Il avait appris que Sam vivait à Lyon et Clara à Paris.

- Paris, s'était exclamé Harry. Ça doit être merveilleux.

- Mouais… il faut faire attention où l'on met les pieds sinon c'est une ville tranquille.

Tony et Kelly s'étaient mit à rire. Harry avait demandé pourquoi et Sam lui avait expliqué que les trottoirs de la capitale française étaient parsemés de crottes de chiens. Une véritable infection, s'était exclamé Clara avant d'ajouter que mis à part ce fait, les magasins étaient à tomber.

- Je vois bien Drago se ruiner là-bas.

- Lilian aussi, sourit Sam.

- Il est comme son père, dit Kelly avant de se coller les mains sur la bouche.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, dit-elle rapidement. Monsieur Black adore faire du shopping.

- Vraiment, dit Harry. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Drago qui était atteint à ce point.

- Qui est atteint ? Demanda Lilian en entrant dans la salle commune.

- Salut Harry, dit Estéban en souriant.

- Bonjour vous deux, vous allez bien ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Très bien, répondit Lilian. Alors qui est atteint ?

Il s'installa à côté de Sam et son frère prit place à côté de Harry.

- Ton père, répondit-il.

Lilian et Estéban pâlirent.

- Kelly m'a dit qu'il était atteint du même syndrome que Drago.

- Kelly a dit ça, fit Lilian en observant la jeune fille qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

- Oui, le syndrome du shopping folie !

Lilian sourit.

- J'en suis atteint, dit-il.

- Alors… et Rogue ? Demanda Tony.

- Il vous a demandé de faire une potion ? Questionna Harry.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Estéban.

- Drago.

Lilian hocha la tête.

- Oui, on doit y retourner demain, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de l'aider ? Questionna Harry.

- Il doit créer une potion et comme il manque de temps, il nous a demandé de lui prêter main forte.

- Mais Drago nous a bien aidé, poursuivit Estéban, il a un livre fantastique, très ancien et la potion qu'on devait créer y figurait.

- C'est pour qui ? Demanda Harry.

- Apparemment quelqu'un qui est dans le coma, dit Lilian.

- Il n'a pas précisé qui bien sûr.

- Non.

- Elle est difficile ? Demanda Kelly.

- Très, répondit Lilian. Trois potions en une. Si l'une rate et bien tout est à recommencer.

- Et vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur, dit Harry.

- Non.

* * *

- Merci d'être venu si rapidement, asseyez-vous.

- Merci professeur.

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Très bien.

- Je crois que vous savez pourquoi, je vous ai convié dans mon bureau.

- En effet. Il s'agit de ma mère.

Le directeur acquiesça.

- Elle veut que vous soyez sous ma protection. D'après elle, vous seriez en danger.

Drago soupira, croisa les bras et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise.

- Mon père n'est pas très heureux.

- Votre père est censé être en cavale…

- Tout est dans le censé, professeur. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais il est en contact avec ma mère. Il souhaitait me voir durant ces vacances pour me tatouer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous avez refusé ?

- Ma présence dans ce bureau répond à votre question.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le directeur.

- Parce que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de le faire, je n'y vois aucun avantage.

- Je vois…

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

- Votre courrier sera surveillé, ainsi que vos colis et tout le reste. Vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront pour le moment annulées… j'en suis désolé.

Drago soupira.

- J'aurai voulu agir autrement, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il en va de votre sécurité. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que vous me contactiez au moindre problème.

- Entendu.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Professeur…

- Severus ! Asseyez-vous. Drago nous en avons terminé.

Le jeune homme se leva, fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes puis quitta le bureau.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, elle sera prête dans quinze jours.

- Bien, quand commencez-vous ?

- Demain à la première heure avec messieurs Malefoy.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- J'ai préparé mon laboratoire et je viens prendre congé.

- Dites à Lupin de se reposer et demandez à Minerva de rentrer au collège.

- Très bien.

- Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée.

Rogue acquiesça, il se leva, prit de la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans l'âtre puis entra. Les flammes devinrent vertes et il disparut.

* * *

Tout était calme dans la maison des Black, Sirius était veillé par Minerva et Remus, et il était toujours tourmenté par ses songes. Il n'y avait pas de changement apparent. Allongé sur son lit, on avait l'impression qu'il dormait paisiblement. La seule chose qui démentait cette impression, était ses yeux sans cesse en mouvement. Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Sirius quelques secondes avant de porter son attention sur les deux professeurs.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Minerva… le directeur souhaiterait vous voir immédiatement.

- Bien.

Elle se leva lentement, regardant Sirius. Elle lui serra la main et soupira.

- Vous devriez prendre du repos, Remus.

Le professeur de défense acquiesça.

- C'est aussi ce que pense le directeur, ajouta Rogue.

Il se leva.

- S'il y a le moindre changement, prévenez-moi.

Rogue hocha la tête. Remus accompagné de Minerva prirent congé, le laissant seul avec Sirius. Il tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui. Il prit son pouls, souleva une paupière et vérifia sa respiration. Il l'observa longuement, puis sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un sort d'auscultation. Tout était normal, mis à part son sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et cela énervait Rogue. Pompom leur avait dit de lui parler mais que devait-il lui dire. Après un instant…

- Tu me pourris la vie, Sirius ! Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour m'en faire baver ! Depuis nos années collèges, tu me regardes comme un moins que rien… et ça n'a fait que s'accentuer lorsque tu as rencontré Potter.

Il fit un rictus et poursuivit d'une voix acerbe.

- Ce brave James Potter… Tu voulais tellement lui ressembler. Tu l'admirais à un point qui dépassait le sens commun. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'avais fait pour susciter ta haine et ta colère. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas chercher à calmer le jeu, je dirai même que j'adorai te titiller, que veux-tu… nous étions comme nos filleuls respectifs… enfin avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bon sang… j'aurai adoré voir la tête de ton précieux James en découvrant son fils entiché d'un Serpentard… Nous sommes si visqueux selon toi… Ma foi… je verrai ta tête… ça me suffit.

Il soupira.

- Je parle tout seul, c'est lamentable.

Il le regarda intensément.

- Et toi tu ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes… toujours la langue bien pendue. Ton filleul pense que c'est de ma faute si tu as basculé derrière ce voile… Comme si ton manque d'équilibre, était de ma faute !

Il soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il lissa sa robe noire avant de poursuivre.

- Oh bien sûr, il ne me l'a pas reproché directement, je l'ai vu dans son esprit. D'après lui, je n'arrêtais pas de te chercher des noises, que devais-je faire d'autre ? Nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi. Toi hurlant, moi parlant et touchant tes faiblesses ou encore toi m'humiliant et moi me vengeant. C'était toujours la même chose. Mais tout à une fin. Tu es allé à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis. Première mise au rebut puis ce fut le tour du voile… tu dois une fière chandelle aux fils de ton filleul. C'est eux qui t'ont sorti de là. Ils ont fait appel à un Dieu ni plus ni moins pour sauver Sirius. Et une jeune fille va mourir par ta faute. Ce n'est pas tout à fait à cause de toi, mais que veux-tu quand on déteste c'est pour la vie.

Les mouvements des yeux de Sirius se stoppèrent, se qui inquiéta le professeur. Il reprit son pouls. Il était régulier.

- On dirait que tu reprends vie… ou tu le feras dans quinze jours quand cette potion sera finie. Tu pourras me remercier par la suite et aussi ta toute nouvelle petite famille. Harry et ses enfants, sans oublier ton petit cousin Drago. Tu auras encore tout… de l'amour et de la haine… merveilleux. Je suis déjà exténué rien d'y penser. En fin de compte, je crois que vais faire une pause, t'éviter un maximum, rester enterré dans mes cachots. Je suis trop vieux…je crois.

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Ce voyage dans l'au-delà n'aura aucune emprise sur toi, tu seras toujours le même. Sans égare pour personne et encore moins pour ceux que tu méprises ou plutôt sans égare pour moi. Tu n'en as jamais eu et tu n'en auras jamais, même si je te sors de ce coma, même si je laisse ton filleul tranquille ou disparaît tout simplement. Je suis fatigué et si tu veux continuer ce jeu, tu le feras seul.

Il se leva et le regarda encore une fois. Il fit les pas qui le séparait du lit et se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de Sirius. Il murmura quelques mots puis sortie de la pièce.

* * *

Les battements se firent plus rapides et la lumière qui s'était tant fait désirée, se rapprochait dangereusement. Il était en apnée, voulant rattraper son cœur qui semblait vouloir s'en aller. Quel avait été le déclic, il le savait que trop bien. Ces quelques mots murmurés avaient réussi à franchir les barrières de défenses qu'il avait installé et maintenant, il remontait à la surface. C'était douloureux mais les cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il cherchait de l'air désespérément et elle arriva. Il inspira bruyamment, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion, les refermant aussitôt. Après quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, il rouvrit les yeux. La lumière faisait apparaître des tâches de couleurs et il du mettre ses mains pour se cacher le visage. Une fois sa vue rétablie, il observa la pièce. Il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux gris foncé et aux couvertures bleu sombre, les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier dans les tons azuréens et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette grise ornée d'arabesque bleutée. Tout était dans ces tons, sauf les meubles en bois de chêne. Il ne se rappelait pas cet endroit, une impression de déjà vue. Il se redressa et soupira. Il avait quitté son enfer et se retrouvait dans cette chambre bleue. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était en pleine réflexion, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière la porte en face de son lit. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qui se disait. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Il ne va pas s'en voler, Remus ! S'exclama Rogue énervé.

- Dumbledore veut qu'on le veille, alors fais-le !

Rogue tourna la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- Il semblerait que notre comateux soit réveillé !

Remus entra immédiatement et se couvrit la bouche. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La démarche incertaine, il alla rejoindre son ami.

- Remus, dit Sirius d'une vois gutturale.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimé !!! n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Donc je remercie Sahada, Céline, Winks, Ishtar 205, Vif D'or, Ariane Malefoy-shinigami, Loveful, Angel Lilian Esteban, Vert Emeraude, Sorcha, Eni et Oraluca !

Je remercie egalement Lilounatic!

JE CHERCHE UNE BETA DE REMPLACEMENT... SI CA INTERESSE QQ1 CONTACTEZ MOI !

Bizzz demone


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

Correcteur : yupenda

* * *

bonjour à tous!!! j'espere que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre!!!! je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review... Un grand merci aussi à Hermoni, pour sa review et un aussi grand à Yupenda mon nouveau correcteur!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!

- Pas de maux de tête, de problèmes de vue, de douleurs quelconques ?

- Un peu mal à la tête.

- Vous avez de l'appétit ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Vertiges ?

- Non.

- Douleurs aux jambes ?

- Elles sont lourdes et j'ai un peu de mal à traîner ma carcasse.

Pomfresh hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit sa trousse et sortit différentes fioles.

- Bien, dit-elle. La rouge c'est pour l'appétit. Une cuillère à soupe une heure avant chaque repas. La bleue, c'est pour vos maux de tête, dès que vous en sentirez le besoin, prenez une cuillère de la solution. Pour vos jambes, vous les passerez à l'eau froide toutes les quatre heures puis vous prendrez cette mixture.

- J'ai bien noté, répondit Sirius en souriant légèrement.

- Je vous conseille aussi la marche.

- Dans le manoir, je ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de kilomètres.

- Peut-être, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour le moment.

Sirius soupira.

- Merci pour tout Pompom.

- Je ne fais que mon travail.

Sirius hocha la tête puis s'appuya sur ses coussins.

Il regarda Pompom refermer son sac et se lever.

- Je reviendrai dans quelques jours. Prenez vos médicaments !

- Je le ferai.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Sirius rejeta les couvertures et se leva lentement. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au psyché qui se trouvait à la droite de son lit et se regarda. Il se trouva trop maigre, avec un teint cireux. Il devait se couper les cheveux et se raser.

- Une bonne douche ne serait pas un luxe.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était éveillé. Il aimait se souvenir du visage heureux de Remus en le voyant et du sourire narquois de Rogue. Rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours en guerre, six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait basculé derrière le voile. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucun renseignement. Il devait d'abord être rétabli. Sirius voulait aussi des nouvelles de Harry. Bien sûr, on lui avait dit qu'il allait bien mais il aurait voulu le voir, lui parler, savoir comment il allait réellement.

Après s'être lavé et coupé quelques mèches, il fouilla dans l'armoire de sa chambre et sortit un vieux jean bleu stone et un pull col roulé de couleur blanc. Il avait pris aussi le temps de raser et il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce.

Le manoir était différent. Ce n'était plus la vieille bicoque qu'il avait laissée. Les couleurs sombres, les toiles d'araignées, les tapis crasseux, les trous dans les murs avaient complètement disparu. Il prit quelques minutes pour faire le tour de la maison et ne remarquant personne, il descendit au séjour. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et observa la pièce. Elle était commode, aux couleurs chaudes. Canapé, méridienne, rideaux de velours, tout était dans ces tons vermeils. Il était dix heures et il n'avait pas envie de petit-déjeuner ni de faire de la marche intensive dans le manoir. Tout le monde était sorti. Réunion de l'Ordre d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Alors, il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il repensa au livre qu'il avait tant manqué de l'autre côté du voile et l'invoqua.

- L'élévation, dit-il en passant une main sur la couverture poussiéreuse.

Il commença sa lecture, plongeant dans les aventures et la vie de Camel Freud. Il se reconnaissait dans ce récit et au fil des pages, Sirius comprit ce qu'était l'aboutissement de la vie. Pas ce que tout le monde cherchait, à savoir gloire et fortune. Non c'était plus simple, il suffisait de se rendre compte qu'elle était précieuse et que sans le bonheur elle ne valait pas le coup d'être vécu. Il repensa à ses années perdues, à ses guerres contre les mauvaises personnes, à sa folie. Tant de choses gâchées pour rien. À la fin de la journée, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, avoir un bout de bonheur et le cultiver le mieux possible.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rogue nous a encore renvoyés !

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'a plus besoin de nos services !

- Il vous a donné une explication ?

- Tu parles que non ! Il y a trois jours, c'était une question de vie ou de mort et aujourd'hui, tout est réglé !

- La personne qui était dans le coma s'est peut-être réveillée.

- Ou elle est morte.

- J'espère que non, répondit Harry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a rendu mon livre et il m'a dit de profiter de mes vacances.

Drago soupira et s'assit dans le canapé qu'occupait Harry dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- J'avais tellement envie de faire cette potion ! Elle était difficile, pleine de subtilité…

- Tu pourras en faire d'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Cette potion utilisait un tas d'ingrédients rarissime et Poudlard est une mine d'or à ce niveau. Aucun apothicaire n'a ce genre de produits…

- Drago, je suis sûr que ce n'est que partie remise. Je suis certain que dans quelques temps voire quelques mois, tu la feras cette potion. Qui sait, ce sera peut-être pour moi.

- Harry, je préfèrerais ne pas créer cette potion pour toi… si c'était le cas…

- Cela voudrait dire que je me trouverai dans un coma très profond… avec aucun moyen de me réveiller.

Drago hocha la tête.

- N'en parlons plus.

Harry sourit et embrassa le cou de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond en souriant à son tour.

- On pourrait faire une partie de Quidditch.

- C'est une bonne idée, on pourrait demander aux jumeaux et aux autres de nous accompagner.

- D'accord.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de Drago puis reprit.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont étranges.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Lilian et Estéban… Que savons-nous d'eux ?

- Ils sont français.

- Oui et quoi d'autre ?

- Ils sont jumeaux… ils sont amis avec Kelly et Tony depuis de longues années.

- Je sais tout ça… Je sais aussi que Estéban aime éperdument Kelly et que Lilian sort avec Sam, mais qu'il a plein de doutes par rapport à leur relation.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

- Il s'est confié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus…

- Hum… question de principe.

- Exactement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves étrange chez eux ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une main du brun et en commençant à la caresser du pouce.

- On ne sait rien sur leurs parents. Pas seulement pour les jumeaux, mais pour Clara, Kelly, Sam et Tony.

- Ben, ils travaillent pour le ministère.

- Et tu les crois ?

- Oui !

- Toi qui connais pas mal de familles sorcières, tu ne connaîtrais pas des Beckett ou des Kneen ou encore des Mattews ?

- Il y en a beaucoup en Angleterre et en Écosse…

- Ce n'est pas des noms français.

- Oui, mais ils ont sans doute de la famille ici.

- Alors pourquoi sont-ils au collège pour les fêtes ?

- Je n'en sais rien… la guerre… le manque de sécurité…

- Hum…

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que ce sont des mangemorts en herbe !

- Non !

- Eh bien quoi alors ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Ils me disent quelques choses… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais les jumeaux me font penser à quelqu'un… néanmoins, je ne vois pas qui.

- Seulement les jumeaux ?

- Non… Anthony aussi.

- Moi, il me fait penser à Blaise… dans ses paroles… une attitude…

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu as raison, il a un petit côté de Blaise… je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Comme les jumeaux… j'ai l'impression de les connaître.

- Et tu les aurais rencontrés où ?

- Aucune idée… et toi, tu ne te poses pas de questions ?

- Non pas vraiment, les jumeaux sont extrêmement doués. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Leurs magies sont complémentaires et pratiquement semblables. Chaque personne a son propre pouvoir, mais eux c'est différent. On pourrait presque les confondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Hé bien que leurs parents sont des êtres exceptionnels. Ils vont parfaitement ensemble car même leurs pouvoirs se sont mariés. C'est très rare.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de rare.

- Comment t'expliquer… les jumeaux, les vrais, en temps normal ont certaines capacités. Ils s'entendent bien, savent ce que l'autre pense… c'est de l'intuition en quelque sorte. Mais chez les Black, c'est puissance dix. Ils sont tellement semblables et dégagent une telle énergie que je suis sûr qu'ils ont des dons très particuliers.

- Comme tous les jumeaux…

- Non, plus. Chez eux, ça pourrait aller de l'ubiquité au don de télépathie.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé…

- Leurs parents doivent être puissants…

- Hum… deux êtres exceptionnels…

Harry se leva et s'étira.

- Et cette partie de Quidditch ?

Drago sourit.

- Je vais chercher nos balais.

* * *

- Où est Sirius ?

- Il dort, répliqua Lupin.

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse de thé et soupira.

- La réunion d'hier s'est bien passée. Nous avons bien avancé.

- C'est vrai, répondit Lupin. Néanmoins, j'aimerai repartir en mission. Ne pas être mis en retrait.

- Vous n'êtes pas mis à l'écart, Remus. Mais dans une semaine vous reprendrez les cours à Poudlard… et je ne pense pas que partir en Orient et régler cette affaire prendra moins d'une semaine.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Les aurors peuvent s'en charger.

- Vous avez raison.

- Quand allez-vous parler à Sirius ?

- Je pensais le faire aujourd'hui. Il a repris assez de force et je crois qu'il pourra faire face.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Ce soir.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le vestibule. La porte s'ouvrit, montrant Sirius. Il leur fit un petit sourire et entra.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Sirius. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux qu'hier… Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer Remus, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- La réunion s'est terminée assez tard…

- Je vois.

- Vous voulez un peu de thé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Une tasse apparut. Le directeur la remplit et la donna à Sirius. Il le remercia, sucra et but une longue gorgée. Il reprit.

- Je crois que je suis assez en forme maintenant pour entendre votre histoire.

- En effet, mais avant de commencer nous devons attendre Severus.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit Lupin.

- Il sait davantage que moi.

- J'ai attendu plusieurs jours, je peux bien attendre encore.

Dumbledore sourit à son ancien élève.

- Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant de votre retour.

Sirius sourit en imaginant leur réaction.

- Comment ont-ils pris la chose ?

- Très surpris pour la plupart… tous se demandaient comment vous aviez réussi ce tout de force… et notre chère Tonks m'a enlevé les mots de la bouche, en affirmant que vous aviez déjà réussi à sortir d'Azkaban.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… répondit-il avant d'avaler le reste de son thé.

Il reposa sa tasse et poursuivit.

- Sauf que derrière le voile, je n'avais aucun moyen de retour.

On frappa à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Remus en se levant.

- Ça doit être Severus et Minerva.

Lupin revint avec les deux professeurs, Sirius et Albus se levèrent.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Bonjour professeur, Sirius.

Rogue fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore et ignora superbement Sirius.

- Asseyez-vous, invita le directeur, nous vous attendions.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non merci, dit McGonagall.

Rogue refusa également.

- Nous pouvons commencer, dit Dumbledore. Je crois que nous devons une explication à Sirius.

Black se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. C'est une histoire assez difficile à expliquer et à raconter… mais je vais faire au mieux.

Il s'éclaircit la voix puis débuta.

- Tout a commencé au mois de septembre dernier, avec l'arrivée de six nouveaux élèves. Rien de bien étrange pour l'instant me direz-vous, mais ces élèves étaient de parfaits inconnus pour nous, professeur. Personne ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Le plus étrange était leurs tenues, ils portaient tous les robes noires de Poudlard et le nom de leurs maisons était brodé sur celles-ci.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'y viens… cinq étaient de Serpentard et un de Gryffondor.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Si tu arrêtais de le couper à tout bout de champ, maugréa Severus.

Dumbledore toussota.

- J'ai recueilli ces élèves, je les ai questionnés et il s'est avéré qu'ils venaient du futur.

- Vous voulez rire ?

- Pas du tout, sourit Lupin.

- Difficile à croire.

- Mais c'est la vérité, poursuivit Dumbledore. Trois d'entre eux ont leurs parents ici… à cette époque.

- Vous voulez dire que leurs parents sont élèves à Poudlard ?

- En effet.

- Sont-ils au courant ?

- Par Merlin, non, dit Minerva.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je disais donc que trois d'entre eux ont leurs parents à Poudlard.

- Qui sont-ils ?

Rogue regarda intensément Sirius. Il ne voulait rien rater de son expression lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

- Alors, le jeune Anthony Kneen est le fils de Blaise Zabini.

- Kneen ?

- Nous avons dû changer le nom de famille de ces trois-là.

- Et les deux autres ?

- Ils sont frères… jumeaux pour être exact.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre.

- Ils s'appellent Lilian et Estéban Potter…

- Quoi ! S'écria Sirius.

Rogue eut un rictus, attendant la suite.

- Ce sont les fils de Harry, répliqua Lupin, mais ce n'est pas tout.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Leur nom complet est Potter-Malefoy.

- Malefoy, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand les Malefoy ont une fille ?

Un silence accueillit cette réflexion. Lupin toussota dans son poing et regarda ailleurs. Minerva rougit légèrement et Dumbledore se re-servit une tasse de thé. Rogue, lui, regardait Sirius. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voyait l'information monter en lui, il voyait le décryptage des expressions des différentes personnes de la pièce et enfin la compréhension. Sirius ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, se leva, fit quelques pas dans le salon, s'immobilisa devant la cheminée, avant de retomber dans son fauteuil.

- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

- Il semblerait qu'ils se soient beaucoup rapprochés durant la sixième et septième année…

- Je m'en doute bien qu'ils se soient rapprochés ! Pour faire des enfants, ils devaient bien être proches ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment deux hommes peuvent faire des enfants !

- Hé bien… hum… d'après mes recherches, dit Minerva, deux hommes peuvent faire des enfants si leur amour est sans faille et sans limite.

- Je vois…

Sirius se passa les deux mains sur le visage.

- Bon sang.

Il soupira longuement et regarda Dumbledore.

- Ils sont déjà ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Ils le sont, répliqua Rogue. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais j'en ai eu la confirmation il y a quelques jours.

Il soupira encore une fois.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lupin.

- Leur haine était bien trop forte… il m'en parlait si souvent !

Il se mit à rire.

- James en aurait fait une syncope !

Lupin sourit à son tour.

- Je crois, oui.

- On peut continuer ? Demanda un Rogue agacé, voulant couper court à cette effusion de bons sentiments.

Dumbledore toussota à nouveau.

- Lilian et Estéban sont les enfants de Harry et Drago Malefoy. Ils sont venus du futur par la salle sur demande.

- Ils ont donc souhaité quelque chose, dit Sirius.

- Oui, ils ont souhaité rendre leur père heureux.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Sirius.

- Je ne connais pas les détails… mais il semblerait que le Harry du futur, s'en veut toujours autant de votre disparition… et ils ont souhaité vous ramener à la vie.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Sirius se passa plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage avant de reprendre.

- Ils sont là à cause de moi.

- Ils voulaient vous ramener et ils ont tout fait pour.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils ont invoqué un Dieu, répliqua Rogue. Pour te sortir de l'enfer, quoi de mieux que le Dieu des enfers !

- Vous plaisantez, répliqua Sirius horrifié.

- Non, ils ont marchandé avec le Dieu Seth et vous voilà de retour.

- Mais on ne peut pas marchander avec Seth ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est l'une des pires divinités qui puisse exister !

- Ce sont bien les enfants de Potter, marmonna Rogue.

- Oh s'il te plait Severus ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry n'était pas tout seul pour faire ces enfants !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Répliqua Dumbledore. Vous règlerez vos différends plus tard.

Sirius souffla.

- Qu'a-t-il demandé ?

- Une âme pure, répondit Rogue croisant les bras.

- Qui ?

- Une de leurs amies… Elle s'appelle Kelly Nilmar, répondit Dumbledore.

Sirius se leva et s'accouda au manteau de la cheminée.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont échangé ma vie contre celle d'une de leurs amies.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Bien, poursuivit-il, dans combien de temps ?

- Dix-huit mois, répliqua Lupin.

- Vous étiez au courant ?

- Moi seul l'étais, répliqua le directeur.

- Comment avez-vous pu les laisser faire ! Comment… Dit-il en se retournant.

- Je ne connaissais pas leur plan.

- Vous auriez dû le prévoir !

- Sirius… pour rentrer chez eux, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, Albus ! Comment voulez-vous que je vive avec cela sur la conscience ! Dans dix-huit mois, cette jeune fille mourra alors qu'elle n'a même pas vécu !

- C'était leur choix.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si serein !

- Je sais que tout ira pour le mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Vous en êtes sûr… hein.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, répliqua le directeur en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Et nous pouvons savoir quoi ?

- Je ne peux rien dire malheureusement. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Sirius soupira longuement.

- Comment pourrais-je savourer mon retour en sachant tout cela ? Comment vivre en sachant qu'elle prendra ma place dans cet enfer ?

- Elle vivra, répliqua Dumbledore en se levant. Ne pensez plus à tout ceci. Je me chargerai de tout. Vous n'avez plus qu'à profiter de la vie et lorsque vous rencontrerez Harry cet après-midi…

- Aujourd'hui, sourit Sirius.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Quand vous le verrez, parlez-lui. Ne lui expliquez pas comment vous vous en êtes sorti, ne discutez pas des jumeaux… vous les rencontrerez bien assez tôt… vous avez du temps à rattraper donc profitez-en. Je rentre au château.

Severus et Minerva se levèrent. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Remus et Sirius puis s'en alla, suivi des deux autres professeurs.

- Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de lui ? Demanda Sirius à Remus, une fois seul.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Remus… Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais… s'il te plait.

* * *

- GOAL ! Quel but magnifique d'Anthony Kneen !

- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs Tony, répliqua Clara, volant près de lui.

- Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville, répondit-il en souriant. Ce qui fait 50 à 30 pour moi !

- Tu n'es pas tout seul dans l'équipe, Tony ! S'écria Kelly. Drago t'a fait une magnifique passe.

- Ok, ok ! Merci pour la passe…

Drago sourit avant de répondre.

- C'est facile de marquer quand personne ne protège les cercles et surtout quand il n'y a pas de batteurs !

- Arrête de crever ma bulle !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda Estéban.

Il prit le Souaffle des mains de Tony et le donna à Harry. Le jeu reprit. Ils avaient formé des équipes de trois joueurs car Sam et Lilian ne désiraient pas jouer. Ils les regardaient du haut des estrades, les encourageant et riant de bons cœurs.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux Lilian, dit Sam en le regardant. Depuis quelques temps tu es… comment dire…

- Ailleurs ?

- On peut dire ça comment cela. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est le retour de Sirius qui m'a un peu chamboulé.

- Pourtant, tout s'est bien passé, enfin pour le mieux.

- Ouais…

- Non ?

- Disons que nous avons eu quelques problèmes.

- Seth ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous mettre la pression… Estéban voulait échanger sa vie pour sauver Sirius et moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du sort ?

- Oui.

- Il détaillait les évènements, disant qu'un peu de notre sang servirait d'offrande pour seth.

- Oui, je m'en souviens… et alors ?

- Ce n'était pas suffisant… ce n'était qu'une partie de l'iceberg… ce sang ne servait qu'à l'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Une âme pure.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

Lilian réajusta le col de son manteau et tritura son écharpe. Un vent glacial soufflait sur le terrain et lui glaçait le cœur. Le regard perdu, il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Une larme lui échappa.

- Sam… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Lilian et la serra doucement.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

- C'est difficile à dire… et à entendre.

- C'est si terrible que ça.

- Pire.

- Tu me fais peur Lilian… Tu ne vas… tu ne vas pas mourir !

- Pas moi.

Il y eut un silence. Le cœur de Sam s'emballa aussitôt.

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, Sam. Et surtout de ne pas en parler à Estéban.

- Je le jure.

Lilian essuya ses yeux. Il soupira et regarda les volutes de fumée s'en aller et s'évaporer.

- La pression était tellement forte que Estéban a voulu donner sa vie… mais Seth s'est joué de lui. Et après un instant ce fourbe nous a rendu Sirius. Estéban ne voulait pas mourir, moi non plus et personne n'aimerait mourir je présume… je l'ai supplié de refuser cette folie… oncle Severus a voulu donner sa vie pour nous sauver, mais Seth ne voulait pas de son âme… il en voulait une pure…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lilian regarda ses amis rire et voler en tout sens. Il s'arrêta sur Kelly.

- Estéban a pensé à Kelly à ce moment…

- Et Seth l'a entendu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire… c'est qu'elle mourra dans dix-huit mois.

- Par Merlin !

Sam regarda immédiatement la jeune fille joyeuse, qui riait aux éclats en manquant un but. Lilian se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux observant à son tour son amie.

- Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? Demanda Sam en serrant la main de Lilian.

- On en a parlé à notre oncle… Il s'en charge avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Alors on peut espérer…

- On ne peut qu'espérer.

- Vous lui avez dit ?

- Non… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Certes. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle en veuille à Estéban.

- Bien sûr…

- Elle en aurait le droit, bien entendu. Mais Estéban s'en veut tellement. Il est inconsolable et je ne sais comment faire pour l'aider.

Une autre larme s'échappa et il l'essuya rageusement.

- C'est si injuste, dit-il en pleurant. Il n'a fait que penser et Kelly…

- Je comprends, coupa Sam en le prenant dans ses bras. Lilian ne t'en fait pas… je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore trouvera une solution. Ne lui disons rien… cela ne servirait qu'à la rendre malheureuse. Nous allons tout faire pour la sauver et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Que Merlin t'entende…

Il serra Sam plus fort tout en soupirant. Il s'éloigna et le brun lui essuya les yeux. Sam lui fit un petit sourire et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Angel.

Lilian baissa les yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ton amour, ta gentillesse, ta compréhension…

Sam sourit et embrassa le front de Lilian.

- Je t'aime, Angel…

* * *

- Où se trouvent les enfants ?

- Ils jouent au Quidditch, répliqua Minerva.

- Pouvez-vous me faire appeler Harry ?

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta le bureau et retourna dans le sien. Elle appela Dobby et l'elfe apparut immédiatement, se baissant bien bas. Elle lui demanda de faire venir Harry dans l'office de Dumbledore et l'elfe après l'avoir assuré qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle désirerait, disparut. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait chez le directeur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Harry, assieds-toi.

Il prit place en face du directeur.

- Je t'ai fait demander pour te dire que ta présence est requise au QG de l'Ordre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Un cadeau de Noël en retard t'y attend et malheureusement on ne peut pas le déplacer… Pour l'instant.

- Un cadeau ? Mais de qui ?

- Tu auras tous les détails cet après-midi. Prépare tes affaires, dis au revoir à tes amis et rejoins-moi ici à quatorze heures précises.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt midi.

- Je serai là à l'heure.

- Tu resteras au manoir pour le reste des vacances…

Harry acquiesça. Il salua son professeur et sortit. Il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle et trouva ses amis attablés.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore ? Demanda Drago.

Harry s'installa à côté de lui et commença à se servir.

- Je dois m'en aller.

Tous levèrent la tête.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Drago aussitôt.

- Je rentre à Londres… C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Quand ? Demanda Lilian.

- Cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi aussitôt ?

- Un cadeau m'attend apparemment… bref, j'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec Dumbledore.

- Tu seras là ce soir ?

- Non… je dois y rester la semaine.

Ils mangèrent en discutant du prochain départ de Harry et après avoir expédié le déjeuner et dit au revoir à ses amis, il prit congé. Drago le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune, ils montèrent au dortoir et Harry commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Alors où vas-tu ?

- Au QG.

- Pour recevoir un cadeau ?

- Apparemment.

- De qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit de plus.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu prendras de l'avance sur tes devoirs… ou tu essayeras de trouver des renseignements sur les jumeaux !

Drago sourit.

- Et je pourrais t'appeler, dit Harry, grâce à ton super cadeau.

- C'est vrai… tu me diras ce qu'on t'a offert et qui.

- Bien sûr.

Il ferma son sac et soupira.

- Je me demande ce que c'est.

- Peut-être un nouveau balai.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le transporter.

- Hum…

Harry s'assit sur le lit et Drago vint le rejoindre. Il lui embrassa le cou avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer Dray.

Drago soupira. Il le relâcha et le regarda longuement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant ses lèvres d'un long baiser, éveillant ses sens, emballant son cœur. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, mais restèrent jusqu'au bout enlacés. Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, Harry embrassa lentement Drago.

- Je t'appelle ce soir.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et quitta le dortoir avec son sac. Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il sortit une amulette et la posa sur la table.

- C'est un portoloin. C'est bientôt l'heure. Approche-toi.

Le survivant saisit l'amulette et après quelques secondes, il se sentit aspiré par le nombril vers un autre lieu, haut en couleur. Il toucha le sol et s'écroula. Il détestait ce genre de voyage et rumina en se relevant, nettoyant son pantalon. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon du manoir. Tout était calme et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis son dernier séjour. Harry regarda la pièce avec étonnement.

- C'est très joli.

- Molly a fait des merveilles. Reste ici, je vais chercher ton cadeau.

Harry posa son sac et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il soupira. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait les mains moites et du mal à respirer. Cette maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs et il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir. Dumbledore entra. Il n'était pas seul apparemment. Harry se leva. Il vit Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il s'écarta. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandir. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, avant de se resserrer brutalement. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Il était pris d'une crise de panique et sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à reculer jusqu'à être arrêté par le mur derrière lui. Sa vue devint floue. Il pleurait. La gorge sèche, tremblant, il ne pouvait dire un mot. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il voulait crier, parler, se jeter sur lui, crier encore et encore son nom, mais rien ne sortait.

Sirius sourit. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha. Pas après pas, doucement, il avança. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et pleura.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Sirius… répondit-il difficilement.

Il le prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

voila fini!!!

encore merci à yupenda pour sa correction!!!!

a bientot pour le chapitre 15 !

bizz demone


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !!!!! 

**Chapitre 15 : Retrouvaille**

Dumbledore et Lupin les avaient laissés seuls. Installés dans le living, sur le canapé, les larmes avaient laissé place aux mots. Sirius avait demandé des nouvelles, sur sa santé, ses cours, ses entraînements, ses histoires de cœur. Harry s'était confié. Il avait parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de Drago. Non pas qu'il l'avait oublié, mais il voulait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il le regarda longuement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment là, dit-il enfin.

Il soupira ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Je t'ai raconté à peu près tout, continua Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me relever après ta disparition. Je me suis…

Les larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Sirius. Mais sache Harry que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude. J'en avais marre de rester cloîtré ici et je l'ai bien payé.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit.

- C'est fini maintenant.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour sortir de la chambre ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Une aide extérieure… c'est tout ce que je peux te dire malheureusement. Je n'en sais pas plus… et personne ne sait comment on m'a fait sortir de là. Je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, il y a quelques jours.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui t'a aidé ?

- Non.

- Et comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici ?

- Par portoloin, une chaîne ensorcelée.

- Donc, c'est forcément quelqu'un de très doué… Dumbledore ?

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, il me l'aurait dit.

Harry soupira.

- Tu étais dans le coma ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es réveillé tout seul ?

Sirius sourit.

- On m'a beaucoup aidé. Pompom, Lupin, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, mais aussi Rogue.

- Rogue ?

- ça peut surprendre mais ils m'ont tous veillé et lui aussi.

Harry serra la main de son parrain et demanda :

- Tu te souviens de là-bas ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Ce n'était pas la joie, dit-il difficilement. La solitude, la peur, la folie… j'ai cru perdre la tête un bon nombre de fois. Je devais me battre chaque jour pour survivre. J'ai souvent voulu baisser les bras mais dans ces moments là, je pensais à toi et je me relevais. C'était un lieu sordide et je ne souhaite cette mésaventure à personne, même pas à celle qui m'y a poussée.

Il retrouva le sourire et poursuivit :

- Je vais bien maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux pourtant.

- J'ai du poids et des couleurs à reprendre, en effet.

Harry sourit.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- J'aurai bientôt le droit de reprendre une vie normale, Queudver est aux mains de la justice, tout est pour le mieux.

- Tu as l'air changé…

- Je crois que j'ai mûri ou vieilli, si tu préfères. Mais ce périple m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que la vie était trop précieuse pour la gâcher comme je le faisais auparavant. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider et je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il en coûte.

- Merci, sincèrement.

- Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire… sur n'importe qui…

- Je sais où te trouver, dit-il en serrant la main de son parrain. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

- Je le suis aussi, heureux d'être avec toi et d'être rentré.

- Tu restes au manoir ?

- Oui, je vais un peu rester chez toi.

- Tu es chez toi ici… à part si tu veux vivre ailleurs.

- Je partirai quand j'aurai trouvé un travail.

- Tu veux travailler ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça me fera sortir d'ici.

- Tu dois en avoir marre de rester enfermé.

- Pas vraiment, vu le temps qu'il fait.

- Un temps de chien pourtant.

Sirius rit de bon cœur.

- C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant je préfère rester au chaud. Quand tout sera fini, je partirai en voyage.

Harry soupira.

- Je pensais aussi voyager, répondit-il, la France…

- C'est très joli… le sud en particulier.

- J'aimerai beaucoup partir, dit Harry en s'adossant dans le canapé. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Sirius passa un bras autour de ces épaules.

- Tu le feras ton voyage, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il mélangea les cheveux d'Harry et sourit en voyant sa grimace.

- Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

- Bien.

- Toujours entrain de se courir après ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Toujours, même si Ron fait des efforts. Il l'a invité au bal d'halloween.

- Il en a eu du cran ! Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Avec qui es-tu allé au bal ?

Harry toussota.

- Tu n'y es tout de même pas allé seul !

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

Sirius sourit.

- On va passer une superbe semaine ! On aura peut-être même le droit de sortir.

- ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Harry. N'oublie pas que l'ennemi public numéro un, veut ma peau !

- Hum… mouais, on ira dans le jardin ou sur la terrasse.

- On se promènera dans la maison, pouffa harry.

- C'est une éventualité… tu as vu la maison ? Molly en a fait une merveille !

- ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici.

- Alors allons visiter, moi ça me fera de l'exercice et toi tu redécouvriras ta maison.

Il se leva et entraîna Harry dans une visite de la maison.

* * *

- Je m'ennuie ! S'exclama Drago. 

Il avait élu domicile dans la Tour des jumeaux et après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, joué aux cartes, aux échecs et après avoir parlé de potions, Drago s'était exclamé :

- Je m'ennuie !

Clara et Kelly se mirent à rire.

- Harry te manque… Dit la brune.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi me manquerait-il ?

- Hé bien, répliqua Kelly intimidée, vous êtes liés.

- Liés ? Feintant de ne pas comprendre.

Kelly montra son petit doigt et l'agita. Drago la transperça de son regard orageux.

- Tu penses que je sors avec Harry ?

Elle rougit avant de bafouiller lamentablement.

- On le pense, répliqua Clara tout sourire. Nous sommes six pour te distraire et apparemment on n'y arrive pas.

- Et ?

- Et Harry réussit à le faire ? Demanda Tony.

- Je vous trouve bien impertinents, mes chers ! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre aîné et en tant que tel, vous me devez respect et obéissance !

Ils se mirent à rire et Drago continua.

- D'autant plus que je préfère être discret, pas comme vous autres ! On savait tous pour les jumeaux, Sam et Kelly ! Mais pour Tony qui espère mettre le grappin sur Sucette… C'est tellement flagrant que ça en devient indécent !

Clara rougit brutalement.

- Regardez, qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Estéban.

- Non! S'écrièrent-ils.

- Mouais, c'est ça, railla Kelly.

- On est forcé de se tenir compagnie quand vous vous enfermez dans vos chambres ! Se défendit Tony. En plus je dors avec Sam et quand Lilian y va…

- Que de décadence ! S'exclama Drago. Et on m'accuse d'être avec Harry !

- Tu es avec Harry, dit Lilian. On le sait parce que c'est flagrant. C'est aussi flagrant que Tony et Clara, Estéban et Kelly ainsi que Sam et moi !

Drago sourit et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? Demanda Estéban.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- Et le suçon dans ton coup ? Demanda Tony.

- Je n'ai aucun suçon mais c'était bien essayé, sourit Drago.

Il sortit son téléphone et l'observa.

- Tu attends un appel ? Demanda Lilian.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La sonnerie s'était mise à retentir, affichant le prénom « Blaise ».

« Mushi Mushi ? »

« Salut Drago. »

« Bonjour Blaise, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Je profite de mes vacances loin du royaume. »

« Tu en as de la chance. Quel temps il fait en France ? »

« Un temps pourri… ça ne me change pas d'ici ! »

« Tu as emmené le mauvais temps avec toi. »

« Je crois, oui. Sinon toi, ça va ? »

« Mouais, ça pourrait aller mieux… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De mauvaises nouvelles ? »

« Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours ! »

« Que veux-tu, c'est un don chez moi. »

« Tu aurais du faire de la divination, tu aurais été un parfait charlatan ! »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Au moins tu as le moral et tu sembles de bonne humeur. »

« La troupe des jumeaux me divertit assez bien. »

« Ton Potter n'est pas là ? »

« Non, en fuite. »

« Oh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Tu dois t'ennuyer… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui… ça jase chez les Serpentard. »

« Tu aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ! »

« Tu m'aurais écouté ? »

« Bien entendu ! »

« Drago… »

« Ok… Non, mais tu aurais pu essayer ! »

Blaise soupira.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la plupart se demande ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

« Qui ? »

« Tout le monde. »

« Et en particulier ? »

« Pansy. »

« Elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien ? »

« Non… mais elle est longue à la détente… elle comprendra le jour ou tu te marieras avec une autre. »

« Par Merlin, elle va me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout ! »

« Oui… Bref… qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ? »

« On a enterré la hache de guerre. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Bien entendu ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Même s'il y avait autre chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est vrai… Théo a tout une théorie. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu aurais pactisé avec Dumbledore. »

« Avec le vieux fou ! Il est dingue ! »

« Ou avec Potter. »

« Ça c'est autre chose. »

« Donc c'est vrai. »

« En effet, mais que cela reste entre nous. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, si tu veux. »

« D'accord. Comment va Tony ? »

« Bien, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça… je l'aime bien. »

Drago sourit.

« Il te ressemble, je trouve. »

« Moi aussi… enfin bref… c'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles… Comme tout va bien, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. »

« Tout va bien, je te rassure ! »

« Ok, alors dis bonjour à tout le monde et à bientôt ! »

« A bientôt Blaise ! Salut. »

« Salut. »

Il raccrocha.

- Vous avez le bonjour de Blaise.

- Il va bien ? Demanda aussitôt Tony.

- Décidemment. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles…

Il le regarda longuement puis répondit.

- Très bien, il est en France où il fait un temps de chien.

Tony sourit avant de soupirer.

- J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ! Dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? S'enquit Kelly.

- J'ai envie de sortir, hors du château.

- Et ça te prend d'un coup ? Demanda Sam.

- Ouais, j'ai envie de voir du monde.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Drago. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous laisse faire.

- On peut toujours demander, dit Clara. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

- De se faire trucider pas des mangemorts, répondit Sam.

- Bon, à part ça, continua-t-elle.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit Estéban.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous accompagner.

- Un chaperon, dit Drago.

- Ben oui…

- Qui ? Demanda Lilian. Franchement je vois mal un de nos professeurs se dévouer parce qu'on en a marre de rester cloîtrer dans le château !

- Il faut essayer au moins ! Déclara Kelly.

- Qui se dévoue ? Demanda Estéban. Moi c'est non.

- Moi-non-plus, répliqua Drago, je suis sommé de rester dans le château.

- Tony ira, dit Clara.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- C'est toi qui voulais sortir et qui nous as mis cette idée en tête.

- Mouais, ok j'irai.

- Quand ?

- Demain.

Drago regarda sa montre.

- C'est l'heure du dîner… allons-y.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? 

- Qui cuisine ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est moi, répondit Lupin en souriant.

- Alors je veux bien de la purée…

- Saucisse ?

- Oui.

- Sirius ?

- ça me va aussi… je préparerai l'entrée.

- D'accord, dit Remus.

- Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Harry les aida aussi, puisque l'art subtil de la gastronomie n'avait aucun secret pour lui. De son couteau aiguisé, il coupa les oignons, trancha les tomates, éplucha les pommes de terres, découpa en lamelle les poivrons. Il s'activa pour le mieux, en quelque sorte.

La table prête, ainsi que les entrées et les plats, ils s'installèrent et dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est ainsi que les trouva Dumbledore.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci !

- Vous êtes bien joyeux, cela fait plaisir à voir.

- On profite du présent, répondit Sirius.

- Vous avez bien raison.

- Vous avez dîné ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non, pas encore.

- Joignez-vous à nous, dit Sirius.

- Oh, c'est gentil de votre part mais je passais en coup de vent.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai averti les hautes autorités de votre retour. Toutes les charges ont été annulées bien entendu… en fait, depuis l'arrestation de Pettigrow.

Sirius soupira.

- Dès aujourd'hui vous pouvez retrouver une vie normale, si je puis dire.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- La totalité de vos biens sont à présent disponible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

- Vos différentes maisons à l'étranger, tous les comptes de la famille Black… enfin tout.

- Je pensais qu'il ne restait que le manoir.

- Vous êtes un homme extrêmement riche… Comme vos cousins les Malefoy si ce n'est plus.

Une sonnerie les coupa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius.

- Mon téléphone, répondit Harry en regardant l'écran et en voyant le nom de Drago.

Il se leva.

- Je dois répondre, dit-il en rosissant légèrement.

Il s'éloigna rapidement.

- Va savoir qui l'appelle, dit Sirius en souriant.

« Allo ! » Dit-il en grimpant les escaliers.

« Eh bien, tu m'as déjà oublié ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit.

« Tu devais m'appeler je te rappelle ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi »

Harry sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh ça oui ! Tu ne devineras jamais… »

« Non ! Et d'ailleurs je n'aime pas les devinettes. » Coupa Drago.

« Je crois qu'on m'a fait le plus beau cadeau de ma vie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ? »

« Mon parrain ! » Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

« Ton parrain ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Sirius ! Il est là ! C'est ça le cadeau ! »

Il y eut un long silence puis :

« Comment ça il est là ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ! »

« Moi aussi mais quelqu'un l'a sorti de la chambre… Bref il est bien vivant et en forme. »

« Tu as l'air heureux ! »

« Je le suis réellement. Je suis aux anges. J'ai enfin quelqu'un que je considère comme de ma famille près de moi. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi Harry. Tu le méritais. »

« Merci Drago. »

« Alors raconte ! Comment il a fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas très clair… Quelqu'un l'a aidé mais il ne sait pas qui. »

« Vraiment… »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit... mais je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose. »

« Comme l'identité de son sauveur. »

« Oui entre autre. C'est lui qui était dans le coma. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, il me l'a dit. C'est Sirius que vous deviez aider. »

« Ca alors… mon parrain voulait sauver un Gryffondor ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non… et il s'est réveillé tout seul ? »

« Apparemment… tous les professeurs l'ont veillé et il s'est réveillé d'un seul coup. »

« Je crois qu'il faut creuser. »

« Creuser ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Tu vires Gryffondor, attention ! »

Drago se mit à rire.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Moi, Gryffondor ? Jamais ! »

« Alors à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait enquêter sur son retour mystérieux. Qui l'a aidé etc. »

« Quelqu'un de puissant. »

« Je m'en doute. »

Harry soupira puis reprit :

« Tu es où en ce moment ? »

« Dans mon dortoir, assis sur mon lit, seul comme une âme en peine… »

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là… »

« Mais je ne suis pas là et ton QG est introuvable… »

« Exact… protégé par un gardien du secret. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Allo ? »

«Je réfléchissais… Celui qui a renvoyé Sirius connaissait forcément le QG ! »

« C'est vrai ça… sachant que ce genre de création est très difficile… je ne parle pas de la création en elle-même d'un portoloin, mais de l'associer à un endroit incartable… »

« Quelqu'un de puissant… »

« Dumbledore, forcément. »

Harry fronça les sourcils

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Soit c'est lui qui l'a créé et donc il connaît l'identité du sauveur, soit ce n'est pas lui mais quelqu'un qui de un connaît le lieu du QG et de deux, est extrêmement fort. »

« Si on prend la première hypothèse, répliqua Harry, connaissant Sirius il a du harceler le directeur pour savoir qui l'avait aidé… »

« Hum… »

« Donc ils savent tous et ne veulent pas me le dire ! »

« Je crois que c'est ça, en effet. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est évident, voyons ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Pour te protéger, comme d'habitude. »

« Mouais… Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Interroge ton parrain. »

« Mouais, je peux le faire… tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

« Tout mon amour et mon amitié… ou du sexe quand on se reverra ! »

« Hum intéressant… »

« Non ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Donc ça t'intéresse. »

« Evidemment… c'était très savoureux, dirais-je. »

« Savoureux ? »

« Hum… oui, très même. Enfin bref, on ne se reverra pas d'aussitôt donc… »

Drago soupira.

« Très bien, que faisons-nous pour savoir ? »

« Je demanderai à Severus, toi tu cuisines ton parrain, mais pas à la Gryffondor, ok ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il faut de la finesse, de la ruse… ne poses pas de questions franches… Mais fait des insinuations, et vois comment il réagit. »

« Ok… »

« Autre chose… s'il se doute de quelque chose, arrête… »

« Bien… »

Harry soupira.

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas arriver au bout de cette histoire. »

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, Harry. »

« Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cette fin de semaine ? »

« On voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres mais je crois que ça va pas être possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que les profs acceptent. »

« Allez-y en douce. »

« Hum… »

« Je connais un passage qui vous mènera tout droit chez Honey Duke. »

« Attends une minute, c'est par là que tu sortais du château quand tu étais interdit de séjour à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« En effet… alors, je te le dis ou tu me fais un procès ? »

« Un procès ! Je plaisante… dis moi »

« Il y a un tunnel caché qui traverse l'école et qui conduit dans la cave de Honey Duke. Pour l'atteindre, il faut aller au milieu du couloir du second étage… »

« Accio block ! Accio plume ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Attends. »

Drago attrapa son block note et sa plume. Il commença à noter ce qu'Harry lui avait dit puis demanda !

« Où faut–il s'arrêter dans le couloir du second ? Parce que le milieu c'est un peu vague ! »

« Tu trouveras une statue horrible, borgne et bossue ! C'est là ! »

« Là que se trouve le passage ? »

« Exact, le mot de passe est Dissendium. Tu le prononces en tapotant sur la bosse de la statue. »

« Après ? »

« Hé bien, il y a un passage qu'il faut suivre. On met environ une heure pour y arriver. Mais fait attention, à cette période de l'année, il n'y aura aucun élève de l'école et donc tu ne passeras pas inaperçu. »

« J'aviserai… merci Harry. »

« Mais de rien ! Fais attention quand même ! »

« T'inquiète, je suis toujours prudent. »

« Mouais... »

« Au fait, comment va Sirius ? Enfin, je veux dire physiquement et mentalement. »

« Je dirais qu'il va plutôt bien… il a perdu du poids et il est assez pale mais dans l'ensemble je dirais qu'il se porte bien. »

« Occupe-toi bien de lui, il en a besoin… »

« Je crois qu'il a besoin de voir du monde… il était seul là-bas. »

« Tu as raison… »

« Je dois te laisser… Tiens-moi au courant pour votre escapade. »

« Je le ferai et n'oublie pas de poser des question à ton parrain. »

« Ok. »

« Passe une bonne soirée Harry. »

« Toi aussi… Bye. »

« Bye. »

Drago raccrocha. Il soupira puis relit ses notes. Il sourit et se leva. Il remit ses chaussures et alla rejoindre ses amis dans leur dortoir.

* * *

- Alors je ne vais pas être obligé de demander à Dumbledore. 

- Non, Harry m'a donné la solution.

- C'est génial, dit Kelly, mon premier passage secret !

- Quand y allons-nous ? Demanda Clara.

- Demain, répondit aussitôt Tony.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Drago. Il faut environ une heure pour y arriver donc soit on part avant le déjeuner ou avant pour manger au village.

- On déjeunera là-bas, dit Lilian.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Drago se leva.

- Bon, on se voit demain alors. Je viendrai vous chercher.

- Très bien.

- Bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit Drago !

* * *

- C'est ta copine qui t'appelait ? Demanda Sirius en voyant Harry revenir. 

- En quelque sorte, dit-il en souriant et en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Et elle a un prénom ?

- Oui.

Sirius attendit et Harry se mit à rire.

- Dumbledore est parti ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui avec Lupin… réunion importante pour l'un et rendez-vous pour l'autre.

- Lupin sort avec quelqu'un ?

- Il faut le croire !

- Qui ?

- Aucune idée… il me fait des cachotteries lui aussi.

- Je ne te cache rien !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! J'omets certains détails par inadvertance…

Sirius rit de bon cœur.

- Tu as raison… quand ce sera du sérieux ou quand tu le voudras, tu sais où me trouver.

- Je le sais à présent.

Il sourit.

- Finis de manger, j'ai jeté un sortilège sur ton plat.

- Merci, Sirius.

Il attrapa sa fourchette et continua son repas.

- Quel genre de travail envisages-tu de faire ?

- Oh… dit-il en s'étirant. Je ne sais pas trop, l'enseignement peut-être….

- On a deux professeurs de défense à Poudlard, si Cambridge part, tu pourras commencer en septembre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il s'en aille ?

- A cause de la malédiction, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce serait drôle de te voir là-bas avec Lupin ! On pourrait se voir plus souvent.

- C'est vrai… j'en toucherai un mot à Dumbledore, qui sait.

- Il sera d'accord… comme ça tu pourras reprendre du poids d'ici là, t'occuper de toi, sortir…

- Vivre presque normalement…

Il se leva et alla vers le frigo.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non merci, j'ai assez mangé.

- Un dessert ?

- Non merci.

- Un thé ? Tisane… ou peut-être un café ?

- Non ça ira, merci Sirius.

- Alors peut-être une bièraubeurre ?

- Je veux bien.

- Ah je savais que tu dirais oui.

- On ne peut pas refuser une bièraubeurre, répliqua Harry en débarrassant.

- On ira la boire au salon.

Il sortit des verres et deux bouteilles.

- Tu me rejoins ?

- Oui, je finis de débarrasser, je lance la vaisselle et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Il sortit les bras chargés et alla dans le salon. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et jeta un sort sur le feu. Il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit Harry qui arriva peu après. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'installa près de son parrain.

- Tiens.

- Merci, Sirius.

Il déboucha sa bouteille et but une grande gorgée avant de soupirer.

- Je suis bien…

Sirius ouvrit la sienne avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi.

Il but une longue gorgée, les yeux rivés sur le feu.

- J'ai tout récupéré, dit-il enfin. Ma mère si elle était encore de ce monde en ferait une syncope.

- J'imagine assez, en effet.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de biens. Enfin ma famille… des immobiliers, des tableaux de maîtres, plusieurs comptes, des parts dans différentes entreprises et tout cela du côté sorcier et moldus. Moi qui croyais que mes aïeux détestaient les moldus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ?

- Comme j'ai plusieurs maisons, je vais en donner une à Lupin. Je crois qu'il apprécierait assez d'avoir un chez lui coquet. Pour les tableaux qui sont dans les galeries moldues, je vais les laisser là-bas. Mes comptes… je vais en transférer un à ton nom, un autre à Lupin, un fond pour l'ordre… et deux autres pour tes descendants.

Il sourit à Harry qui avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- T'y vas un peu vite, tu ne trouves pas !

- Non… et il me faudrait plusieurs vies pour dépenser tout ça…

- Tu peux aussi avoir une famille !

- Oui… il faut que je m'y mette !

Harry se mit à rire.

- J'ai une maison dans le sud de la France, si ça t'intéresse… je te l'offre volontiers !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Me la prêter de temps en temps serait déjà bien !

- Alors quand tu voudras, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Merci, Sirius !

- Mais de rien.

- Les Dursley seraient vert de rage s'ils apprenaient ça !

- J'imagine… j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de s'occuper de tout cela… il va même te mettre de l'argent moldu sur un de tes comptes.

- C'est génial, merci.

Sirius but encore.

- Tu crois que je devrais retourner chez mes moldus cet été ?

- Oui… c'est nécessaire pour ta magie.

- Pas plus d'une semaine alors.

- On verra.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de reprendre.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras vivre avec moi.

- J'adorerais !

- Alors levons nos bouteilles et portons un toast à notre avenir et à tes amours !

- A ton retour et à tes futures conquêtes !

Ils trinquèrent.

* * *

Drago se réveilla tôt ce vendredi là. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était le dernier jour de l'année et il s'attarda dans son lit, se remémorant les différents évènements qui l'avait composée. Estéban et Lilian revenaient systématiquement. Ils étaient le centre de tout. Leur arrivée, le mystère sur leur origine, la France… 

Il était allongé dans son lit et souriaient en se rappelant ses anciennes disputes avec Harry. Ils étaient très proches aujourd'hui et d'une certaine manière c'était encore grâce aux jumeaux. Ils étaient étranges comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient organisé ce dîner qui avait calmé les ardeurs des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Ils lui avaient ouverts les yeux en quelque sorte, même s'il était persuadé que sans leur intervention, il serait avec Harry. Bien sûr, ils auraient mis plus de temps pour se rapprocher mais au fond c'était une évidence. Il soupira puis regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures trente et il devait aller dans la Tour du Nord à onze heures. Il décida qu'une bonne douche serait la bienvenue. Il se leva puis changea d'avis. Il préféra la salle de bain des préfets. Il réunit son nécessaire et sortit de son dortoir. Il revint une heure plus tard et choisit soigneusement sa tenue. Dix minute avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il descendit et trouva son parrain assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Bonjour Severus !

- Drago, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Le directeur, répondit-il. Il aimerait vous voir. Vous, c'est-à-dire, toi et tous les autres.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Va les chercher et allez chez le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien.

Rogue se leva. Il lissa ses robes, regarda Drago avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ton père veut de tes nouvelles… je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi pour certaines recherches… je lui ai parlé de potions avancées… bref écris lui et dis lui clairement ce que tu penses.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Et que me conseilles-tu de dire ?

- C'est à toi de voir. La vie est compliquée, tu le sais autant que moi. Maintenant à toi de choisir la facilité ou la difficulté. A quoi doit ressembler ton avenir ? Poses-toi cette question et quand tu auras une réponse, dis-le à ton père.

Il se retourna et quitta la salle, laissant un Drago pensif dans la salle commune. Il reprit ses esprits et alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kelly en le voyant. On a failli t'attendre !

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit ! Répliqua Drago en se laissant tomber dans un canapé.

- Bonjour Drago, dirent Lilian et Estéban.

- Salut les jumeaux, où sont les autres ?

- Dans leur chambre, dit Kelly en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

- Allez les chercher, j'ai des choses à vous dirent.

Estéban se leva et alla dans la chambre de Tony et Sam puis dans celle de Clara.

- Salut Drago.

- Salut à vous, Clara.

La jeune fille s'installa près de Drago et les autres prirent les fauteuils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lilian.

- On ne va plus à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Tony. Moi qui me faisais une joie de sortir de ce château !

- Moi aussi, continua Drago, mais j'ai eu la visite du professeur Rogue et nous sommes tous convoqués chez Dumbledore.

- Quand ? Demanda Sam.

- Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Estéban.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Peut-être qu'il sait pour notre projet d'évasion, dit Clara.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ! Répliqua Kelly.

- Dumbledore sait tout ! Dit-elle.

- Pas faux, dit Tony.

- Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on en apprendra plus, dit Lilian.

Drago se leva.

- Allons-y, on verra bien.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Tour du Nord. Sur le chemin, ils avaient tellement débattu sur l'éventualité de la découverte de leur sortie que Drago leur hurla de se taire.

- Dragibus, aboya-t-il à la gargouille.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils montèrent. Drago frappa et ils rentrèrent en entendant la voix de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour à vous tous ! Entrez et installez-vous.

Plusieurs chaises faisaient face au bureau et ils s'installèrent en silence.

- Du thé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Ils refusèrent de concert. Il s'en servit une tasse et la sirota. Il soupira de bonheur puis regarda ses élèves.

- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous faire part d'un projet. Comme vous le savez nous sommes le 31 décembre et je sais que vous auriez préféré être ailleurs…

Il reprit sa tasse et tout en buvant, il jeta un regard malicieux à Tony. Ce dernier baissa la tête et se racla la gorge.

- C'est pourquoi, reprit le directeur, je vous propose de sortir en fin d'après-midi et de passer la soirée dans un lieu convivial. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Un lieu convivial ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Surprise !

- Je me méfie des surprises, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'en pensent les autres ? Demanda le directeur.

- A partir du moment où on quitte ce château désert, moi tout me va, dit Tony.

Clara pouffa.

- Je prends cela pour un oui. Messieurs Black ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Lilian.

- On va où ? Demanda Estéban.

- Enfin un qui se méfie, bredouilla Drago.

- Le lieu n'a pas d'importance, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Qu'en pensent ces demoiselles ?

- Je suis d'accord, dit Clara.

- Moi aussi.

- Mr Becket ?

- Je viens.

- Alors… Mr Malefoy…

- Ok ! Dit Estéban avant de rougir en voyant Drago le regarder surpris.

Lilian sourit en voyant la gêne de son frère puis dit :

- Drago, je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser…

- Mouais… bon d'accord.

- Bien, dit le directeur en souriant, nous partons à dix-sept heures.

- On doit apporter quelque chose ? Demanda Drago.

- Quelques vêtements.

- Où devons-nous nous retrouver ? Demanda Lilian.

- Ici.

- On part pour plusieurs jours ? Demanda Drago.

- Si vous voulez.

- Comment ça si on veut ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

- Faites vos bagages, si vous désirez rentrer avant la fin de la semaine vous pourrez.

Drago grogna.

- J'ai eu l'accord de vos parents donc tout est réglé. On se retrouve ici à 17h précises. Bonne journée !

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tony une fois dans les couloirs.

- On s'occupe comme on peut, dit Clara.

- ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, répliqua Tony. Une idée Drago ?

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses songes et fronça ses sourcils en entendant la voix de Tony.

- Je crois que tu le déranges, dit Lilian. Mon père fait souvent cette mimique quand quelqu'un lui parle et vient perturber le court de ses pensées.

- Je vois… et toi, tu as une idée ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, intervint Sam, on pourrait y aller et ensuite préparer nos affaires pour ce soir.

- Parce que tu as une idée sur notre destination ? Dit Drago revenu sur terre.

- J'ai mon idée, effectivement…

- Dis nous, coupa Kelly.

- Vous verrez cet après-midi, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu n'en sais rien, affirma Tony.

- Et si on bougeait de ce couloir, dit Estéban, on bouche le passage.

- On s'en fout il n'y a personne ici ! Répliqua Kelly.

- Allons déjeuner, dit Drago pour couper court.

Il prit les devant et les six autres le suivirent, continuant leur bavardage. Après le déjeuner, Drago les laissa et alla rejoindre son parrain. Il le trouva plongé dans des copies et vu son acharnement à rayer tout la page, il se dit que c'était sûrement un devoir de Gryffondor.

- Je dérange ?

- Non, tu peux entrer.

Drago s'installa en face de Rogue et jeta un coup d'œil à la copie. Il ne s'était pas trompé et ce pauvre Ron allait avoir une bien mauvaise surprise à la rentrée. Il sourit narquoisement en pensant à la tête qu'il allait faire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Drago ? Deux fois en une journée !

- La première fois c'est toi qui es venu me trouver.

- C'est vrai… alors prêt pour ce soir ?

- Si je savais où j'allais.

- Je ne peux pas te renseigner.

- Je m'en doute… Tu seras là ?

- Sûrement.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit… et pour te dire la vérité, je m'étais déjà posé ces questions sur mon avenir.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Que mon père avait pris la mauvaise direction. Je le sais maintenant.

- Tu ne rejoindras pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Non. Je ne vois pas mon intérêt à ses côtés.

- Et du côté de Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Oh, je vois… je reprends donc…

Il toussota.

- Et du côté de Potter ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Drago soupira.

- On dirait un Poufsouffle !

- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait ! répliqua Drago. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais avoir une famille. J'aimerais quelle soit en sécurité, quelle se sente libre de vivre comme tout le monde.

- Tu es bien sentimental… tu fréquentes trop de Gryffondors.

- Peut-être mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal et tu devrais en faire autant, mon cher parrain ! Parce que lorsque la guerre sera terminée, il faudra bien que tu te trouves une occupation autre que les potions et l'espionnage !

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Bref…

- Comment va Potter ?

- Bien d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Il t'a sûrement dit que son parrain adoré était de retour.

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

- Il devait être aux anges, je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien. Comment ne pas l'être, après tout.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Par contre ce qui est confus, continua Drago, c'est le comment de son retour.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Où plutôt qui l'a aidé ?

- Je ne peux répondre à ces questions.

- Tu ne veux pas y répondre, nuance.

- Tout est dans la nuance, mon cher Drago. Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions, car d'une part, je n'en ai aucune envie et d'autre part, qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait. Tu connaîtras le comment, le moment venu… ainsi que Potter. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment est simple, écris à ton père.

* * *

- Bien, il est presque l'heure, déclara Dumbledore. Etant donné que j'ai confiance en vous sept, je vais vous faire partager un secret bien gardé. 

Les élèves écoutèrent silencieusement.

- Je crois que vous connaissez tous l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Drago.

- Je vois que vous avez compris Monsieur Malefoy, dit le directeur en souriant.

Drago sourit encore plus.

- Vous allez au QG de l'Ordre, continua-t-il. Je suis le gardien des secrets de ce lieu et en tant que tel, je vais vous donner l'adresse exacte.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- L'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve au 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres. Maintenant que vous êtes dans la confidence, on peut y aller.

- Attendez, répliqua Drago, maintenant que nous savons où se trouve le QG, nous ne pouvons le dire à personne.

- Personne qui ne soit dans la confidence…

Dumbledore se leva.

- Le temps n'est pas très agréable donc oublions les balais et le Magicobus. Nous prendrons un portoloin. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils se levèrent impatient.

- C'est génial, dit Tony, on va voir le QG de l'Ordre !

- Ce n'est plus vraiment le QG… c'est plutôt la maison de Harry, répliqua Dumbledore en prenant un cerceau qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

- La maison de Harry, dit Kelly, donc on va le voir !

- Oui, vous allez passer la fin d'année avec lui et son parrain.

Les jumeaux sourirent. Dumbledore présenta le cerceau. Ils l'agrippèrent et dans un tourbillon de couleur, ils furent tirés vers un autre lieu.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir ? Demanda Harry à Sirius. 

- La fête bien sûr ! J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir tes amis donc j'ai demandé la permission à Dumbledore et il a accepté.

- Vraiment !

- Oui, Ron et Hermione ne devraient plus tarder. Ils vont passer quelques jours ici… j'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

- Oui beaucoup ! Mais je pensais qu'on allait rester ensemble pour la nouvelle année… et discuter aussi.

- On aura bien le temps, Harry. Il nous reste une semaine et même si tes amis sont là, ça ne nous empêchera pas de discuter. Et pour tout te dire, voir du monde me fera le plus grand bien !

- Merci Sirius !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit aussitôt Harry.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et sourit en voyant Ron et Hermione accompagnés par Lupin et Tonks.

- Salut vieux, dit Ron en l'accolant.

- Salut Ron, salut Mione ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Très bien, salut Tonks !

- Salut Harry ! Tu nous laisses entrer, il fait un froid de canard !

- Oh, excusez moi, entrez !

Il les laissa passer en riant.

- Tu nous donnes plus de nouvelles ! On te croyait à Poudlard.

- J'ai du rentrer plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Demanda Hermione en posant son sac et son manteau sur la patère dans l'entrée.

- Presque rien.

Remus et Tonks se mirent à rire. Ron fronça les sourcils tout en ôtant son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants.

- On montera vos affaires plus tard, répliqua Harry. Venez quelqu'un vous voudrait vous saluer.

Il ouvrit les portes du salon et entra. Sirius était près de la cheminée et leur faisait dos. Hermione et Ron entrèrent à leur tour.

- Bonjour, dit Sirius en souriant et se retournant.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Ron, sa bouche. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent brutalement avant de battre à toute vitesse.

- Merlin… dit Ron.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes. L'ancien Gryffondor la serra fort, les larmes lui montant lui aussi.

- Comment ? Murmura Hermione.

Sirius la relâcha et lui essuya les yeux. Il sourit puis serra Ron à son tour.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il en s'écartant. Comment ?

- C'est une longue histoire et Harry vous la racontera plus tard.

Il se retourna et sourit à Tonks.

- Salut cousin !

- Nymphadora !

- Tu sais que je déteste ce prénom !

- Oh que oui !

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il ému. Asseyez-vous !

Ils prirent place dans les différents fauteuils et canapés. La pendule sonna cinq heures. Un pop résonna dans la cuisine, suivit d'un brouhaha, de plusieurs éclats de rire et d'une voix traînante qui se moquait.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce et alla voir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Charmant accueil, répliqua Drago en s'époussetant. Bonjour aussi !

Harry sourit, heureux

- Bonjour vous tous, professeur.

- Salut Harry ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

- On vient passer la nouvelle année ici, dit Lilian pour répondre à sa question.

- C'est super ! Venez, suivez-moi !

Ils prirent leurs affaires et les déposèrent dans le couloir.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent-ils.

- Bonjour à vous, dit-il en entrant.

Harry entra avec les autres.

- Sirius, Tonks, je vous présente mes amis qui nous viennent tout droit de Poudlard. Voici Clara, Kelly, Sam, Tony et les jumeaux Lilian et Estéban.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils de concert.

- Et je crois que vous connaissez Drago Malefoy.

Tonks fronça le nez et Sirius s'approcha. Il serra la main de chacun, s'attardant sur les jumeaux puis sur Drago.

- Bienvenu, dit-il. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Enfin, c'est plutôt mon filleul qui devrait vous dire ça, puisqu'on est chez lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère que vous passerez de bon moment dans l'humble demeure d'Harry !

Le Gryffondor sourit. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, étaient près de lui pour cette fin d'année et il espérait au plus profond de lui, que rien ne gâcherait ce moment.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Voilà, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. j'ai mis du temps et je suis impardonnable vu qu'il était corrigé (et tout et tout lol) depuis longtemps. je voulais juste finir le chapitre suivant... bref je ne l'ai toujours pas fini mais bon bientot! 

Un grand merci à Yupenda pour sa correction, et ses encouragement. Heureuse que tu me motives, surtout quand je me dis que je ferai mieux de tout arreter! Donc gros bisous à toi!

Un autre grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires... j'espere que j'ai répondu à tout le monde! vos encouragements et vos compliments me vont droit au coeur.

GROS BISOUS A TOUS, Démone...


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Titre : Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

BONJOUR A TOUS ! JE TENAIS A M'EXCUSER POUR LE RETARD ! MAIS JE VOUS EN DIRAIS PLUS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE. ALORS BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 16 : Le Chemin de Traverse !**

- Qui a préparé le repas ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils étaient tous installés dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir. La pièce avait été décorée avec soin et la table était magnifiquement ornée. Des flutes en cristal, de la vaisselle en argent, des assiettes en porcelaine et des chandelles flottantes de toutes parts.

- Les elfes de Poudlard, répondit Sirius après avoir siroté son Chardonnay. Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de nous en mettre à disposition.

Harry était assis entre Drago et Ron. En face de lui, se trouvait ses fils. Sirius présidait l'assemblée et, à ses côtés, Remus et Tonks discutaient avec leurs voisins de table. Ils s'étaient tous changés pour fêter la fin d'année, revêtant leurs plus beaux atouts : Robe de soirée pour les jeunes filles et smoking pour les hommes. Tonks était d'une grande beauté et son cousin n'avait pas tari d'éloge à son sujet, d'ailleurs. Sa robe en mousseline noire décolletée dans le dos mettait ses formes en valeur. Son maquillage léger lui éclairait le teint et ses cheveux, d'un blond vénitien, était éclatant. Elle était très belle et enflammait le loup-garou assis en face d'elle.

Drago aussi était à son avantage. Il portait un costume moldu de couleur foncée, qu'il avait assorti à une chemise de même teinte. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, même s'il faisait le nécessaire pour que cela ne se voie pas. Il se sentait étrangement bien. C'était une première pour lui, une autre ambiance, bien plus légère que chez Malefoy, sans fioriture, sans faux-semblant. Il appréciait vraiment. C'était une sorte de présentation officieuse, même si Harry n'y était pour rien dans son arrivé au manoir. Sa rencontre avec Sirius s'était bien passée. Il avait eu quelques craintes, vu la famille qu'il se coltinait mais rien. Il lui avait sourit et s'adressait à lui comme aux autres, c'est-à-dire avec bienveillance. De plus, Harry était au petit soin avec lui. Il lui demandait tout le temps s'il allait bien, s'il ne manquait de rien ou s'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Drago aurait pu trouver cela embêtant mais au contraire, il aimait toutes ces marques d'affection.

Les discussions animaient la salle du dîner. Ron mettait Sirius au courant sur le déroulement de la saison de Quidditch, vantant les mérites de son équipe préférée tandis que Les filles parlaient commerce. Pour Hermione, la prolifération de chaudrons farceurs était une vraie plaie, sans parler de la vente illégale de tapis volant, très dangereux après deux voyages. Les jumeaux discutaient avec Sam et Tony sur la nécessité absolue d'avoir un magasin de farce et attrape dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'était d'après eux, d'une extrême importance en ces temps difficiles et, surtout, après les cours soporifiques du professeur Binns. Harry, quant à lui, racontait à Drago les dernières nouvelles. Rien de très sérieux, il allait lui en parler plus tard avec Ron et Hermione. Là, il lui parlait de la France.

- Il m'a offert une maison, tu t'en rends compte ! On pourra partir cet été.

- Ce serait fantastique, répliqua Drago. J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air.

- Si tout se passe bien, on pourra partir deux ou trois semaines.

- Pourquoi pas tout le mois d'aout ?

- Il faudrait que tes parents acceptent et moi qu'on me donne l'autorisation.

- Mouais, on verra… Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

- Elle est dans le sud, à Port Barcarès… là ou vivaient les jumeaux. Au bord de la méditerranée… restée vide depuis des années.

- Elle doit être dans un sale état.

- On la rendra comme neuve.

Drago et Harry sourirent, avant que le survivant ne reprenne.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi… content de m'être échappé de ce château. J'en avais ras-le-bol comme diraient les moldus… et heureux de passer cette soirée avec toi.

Harry s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- On dort ensemble ?

Drago se mit à rire.

- Avec plaisir.

Harry lui sourit, puis demanda :

- Comment tu trouves mon parrain ?

- Il a l'air en pleine forme, répondit-il en observant Sirius.

Après un moment.

- On dirait qu'il aboie quand il rit, c'est drôle.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron.

- Drago trouve que Sirius aboie quand il rigole.

Ron pouffa.

- Je n'aboie pas ! répliqua Sirius.

- Oh que si ! S'esclaffa Lupin. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… On sait pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago.

Sirius sourit et les convives se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je suis un animagus non déclaré. Je me transforme en chien… Et comme j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sous cette forme, j'ai tendance à aboyer quelque fois.

- Beaucoup moins qu'avant, dit Hermione.

- Oh, répondit simplement Drago.

- Et il y a d'autre animagus ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, dit Lupin. Je suis un loup-garou mais je crois que tout le monde le sais.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête.

- Moi je suis une métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire que je peux changer n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps…

- Génial, dit Clara. On peut voir ?

Tonks secoua sa tête et ses longs cheveux blonds devinrent rose bonbon, comme ceux de la jeune fille.

- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- En brune ! Demanda Kelly.

Une main passée dans les cheveux, et ces derniers se changèrent.

- Ouah ! C'est génial comme don, dit Kelly.

- Les jumeaux aussi sont spéciaux, dit Clara.

- A bon ? Dit Hermione.

- La télépathie, répondit Tony.

Estéban leva las yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes télépathes ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Lilian. On a découvert cela, il n'y a pas longtemps.

- C'est super, dit Ron. Mes frères ont toujours prétendu l'être… mais ce n'était que l'une de leurs trop nombreuses farces.

- Et vous travaillez pour l'améliorer ? Demanda Hermione.

- On reconnait bien là notre Mione, murmura Harry.

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

- Oui, on travaille, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et si on sortait de table, dit Sirius.

Il attrapa son verre.

- Un toast d'abord.

Il le leva.

- à mon retour, à vous et à cette nouvelle année. Espérons qu'elle soit meilleure pour chacun d'entre nous.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et burent. Sirius se leva en compagnie de Lupin et Tonks, et rejoignirent le salon. Dumbledore s'était éclipsé en début de soirée et il était de retour avec les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

- J'ai pensé que fêter la nouvelle année ici serait une bonne idée.

- Vous avez eu raison, dit Sirius.

Il sourit à Minerva puis à Rogue.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Dumbledore.

Sirius fit apparaitre plusieurs coupes et de l'hydromel. Il les servit et les leur remit.

- Comment allez-vous Sirius ? demanda McGonagall.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Et vous ?

- Très bien… assez occupée, mais ça va.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il, avant que les jeunes ne nous envahissent.

Ils prirent place dans les canapés, sirotant leur liqueur.

- Vous êtes très en beauté, Nymphadora.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur se mit à rire en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez diné ? Demanda Lupin.

- Oui, un festin au collège, répondit Minerva. Je crois que les elfes n'ont pas compris que nous n'étions qu'une dizaine à souper.

- Ils voient toujours trop grand, dit Sirius. Au moins, on ne risque pas de mourir de faim.

Rogue soupira avant de boire d'une traite son hydromel. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette grande maison trop chauffée. Il regrettait déjà la froideur de son cachot et ce n'était que le début de la soirée. Il sortit sa montre à gousset et soupira de nouveau. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures. Peut-être pouvait-il s'échapper discrètement ou alors simuler un malaise ? Il était sûr que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais il pouvait bien rêver… Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'en aller après les douze coups de minuit.

- Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sirius qui se trouvait non loin, sourit en l'entendant. Severus détestait l'ambiance festive qui accompagnait ces fêtes, il détestait toutes les fêtes et la Saint Sylvestre en particulier. Peut-être de mauvais souvenir d'enfance ou d'adolescence, allez savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour lui tout n'était que niaiserie, surtout les bonnes résolutions que tout le monde faisait et que personne ne tenait. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Severus. Que pouvait-il souhaiter, après tout ? Une meilleur vie, ne plus être de mauvaise humeur ou encore rencontrer quelqu'un ? Il soupira pour la troisième fois, songeant que dans deux heures, il serait loin d'ici.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Tout va pour le mieux !

- Tu veux boire autre chose ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un scotch, et un double.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Il fit apparaitre des glaçons dans un verre et versa le breuvage, qu'il tendit à Rogue. Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête et engloutit le quart du verre.

- Vous ne devriez pas boire aussi vite, répliqua McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il avant de porter à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. C'est jour de fête !

- Oui, mais tout de même.

- Il a raison, dit Sirius. C'est la Saint Sylvestre !

- En effet, mais faut-il pour autant s'enivrer ?

- Il le faut, dit Severus qui avait fini son verre et qui se resservait. Après tout, vous m'avez trainé ici de force !

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Remus en souriant. Ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien et, qui sait, il sourira peut-être.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! S'exclama Rogue.

- Il plaisanterait presque, répliqua Sirius.

Rogue le foudroya du regard.

- Qui plaisanterait presque ? Demanda Ron en entrant dans le salon. Oh… bonsoir professeurs.

Minerva sourit à ses élèves et Rogue se contenta de siroter son scotch.

- Toute l'école est réunie, dit Drago en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu n'aurais pas des origines marseillaises ? Demanda Kelly en souriant.

Drago secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre.

- En tout cas, une majorité de professeurs connaissent cet endroit.

Les autres élèves vinrent s'installer dans le séjour et Drago continua.

- Etant donné que vous nous avez dévoilé le QG de l'Ordre, dit-il en regardant Dumbledore, je peux en conclure qu'on en fait officieusement partie.

- Nous pouvons voir les choses ainsi, répondit le directeur.

- Votre but est de protéger Harry mais aussi d'arrêter Vous-savez-qui.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Intervint McGonagall.

- Laissez Minerva. En effet, c'est notre but et j'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez la même chose.

- Je veux simplement vivre en paix.

- Comme tout le monde ici, dit Dumbledore. Et pour que cela arrive, il nous faut arrêter Voldemort.

- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Envoyer un adolescent en première ligne ?

- Non.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Tout le monde écoutait l'échange des deux hommes avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Vous avez un plan ? Demanda le blond. Parce que seul, c'est perdu d'avance.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Vous-savez-qui a à sa solde différentes créatures et des soldats dans le monde entier qui n'attendent qu'une chose : son appel…. Mais ça vous devez le savoir.

Drago regarda Rogue et poursuivit.

- Nous devons en faire autant. Accroitre nos troupes pour la bataille, recruter des volontaires…

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous n'allons pas en discuter maintenant, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Drago n'écouta pas.

- Qui est à la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

Le directeur soupira.

- Moi.

- Avez-vous des agents doubles ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

Le directeur sourit.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question.

- Il y a-t-il des créatures magiques de notre côté ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Des aurors d'autres pays ? Demanda Ron.

Dumbledore prit son verre d'hydromel et acquiesça.

- A votre avis, quand aura lieu l'ultime bataille ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dans dix-huit mois, répondit Estéban. A la fin de notre septième année.

- ça au moins c'est clair, répliqua Drago. Et pourquoi dans dix-huit mois ?

- Fin d'année d'étude pour Harry. Voldemort est tellement sûr de sa victoire et de sa force, qu'il veut que Harry soit au minimum préparé. Il ne veut pas se priver d'un beau combat. Pour lui, c'est un sursis qu'il nous accorde.

- Tu es effrayant, Estéban, dit Ron en posant son verre.

- Je crois que Monsieur Black à raison, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort nous sous-estime et cela peut jouer en notre faveur.

- Nous laisser du temps pour nous préparer au mieux, dit Hermione.

- En effet, Miss Granger, sourit Dumbledore.

- Quand tu dis nous, réagit Clara en regardant Hermione, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à nous en général et à moi en particulier.

- Je nous englobais tous, répondit-elle, nous sommes tous concernés !

- Je sais mais…

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- On est un peu jeune, non ?

- Des gens plus jeune que nous se battent tous les jours, pour la liberté ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Tu nous l'as énervée, dit Tony.

L'assemblé sourit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione.

- C'est un sujet sérieux, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ce soir, c'est la fête donc, nous reprendrons cette conversation en temps et en heure. Amusez-vous et profitez du temps qui vous est imparti.

Il tapa dans ses mains et des cotillons tombèrent du ciel, redonnant le sourire à tout le monde, sauf à Rogue.

* * *

- L'opération aura lieu à l'heure fixée. Nous transplanerons jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes et nous nous déploierons comme convenu.

- Bien, répliqua la voix froide de Lord Voldemort.

Il se leva de son trône et marcha jusqu'à Lucius Malefoy.

- Je veux qu'il souffre en découvrant l'ampleur des dégats, dit-il en lui levant le menton. Je veux qu'il perde espoir. Je veux le toucher au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur.

Il se tourna faisant voler sa robe noire et alla s'assoir.

- Harry Potter mourra ce soir.

Lucius inclina la tête et Voldemort le congédia. Il rebroussa chemin, allant rejoindre ses hommes. Sa montre indiquait vingt-trois heures trente. Dans une demi-heure, il irait au front avec une trentaine d'homme et tuerait ceux qui se trouveraient sur sa route.

- Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il, le regard sanguinaire. Allons tuer du traitre et du sang de bourbe !

Les masques ajustés, ils transplanèrent du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le lieu était désert. Il faisait nuit noire et on ne pouvait entendre que les pas des mangemorts marteler le sol. Ils se déployèrent comme prévu, la baguette sortie et les sens à l'affut. Encore plusieurs minutes avant le carnage. Il n'y avait pas de membres important de la garde rapprochée du seigneur des ténébres. Seul Malefoy était là, Leader charismatique et terrible. Il avait monté l'opération dans le plus grand secret et tout devait bien se passer. C'était une nouvelle chance pour lui, et pour sa famille. Il devait redorer son nom et un massacre allait lui rendre sa gloire.

Un sort de désillusion lancé, ils purent se mettre en marche sans se faire remarquer. Le Chemin de Traverse était décoré et les gens riaient de bon cœur. Ils avaient oublié le temps d'un instant la cruauté de Voldemort et attendaient les douze coups de minuit avec impatience. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

* * *

- Regarde comme c'est beau maman ! S'exclama un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

- Tu as raison, ils ont fait beaucoup d'effort.

- Il y a plein de monde.

- Oui, dépêchons-nous, c'est bientôt minuit.

Ils pressèrent le pas, sans se rendre compte de l'ombre menaçante qui grandissait près d'eux et qui les encerclaient. La foule commença à compter.

- DIX !

* * *

- C'est bientôt l'heure, se réjouit Clara.

- C'est l'heure, tu veux dire, répliqua Estéban en regardant la pendule. Plus que neuf secondes !

* * *

- Huit, dit Voldemort.

* * *

- SEPT ! S'écria la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

- Six, dit Rogue en levant son verre de scotch.

* * *

- Plus que cinq secondes, dépêchez-vous ! Cingla Lucius.

Ils encerclaient la foule qui s'était réunie autour de Gringots et, lorsque les feux d'artifices éclairèrent le ciel annonçant la nouvelle année, d'autres feux s'abattirent sur eux. Tous verts ceux-là.

Voldemort transplana. Il arriva au milieu du carnage et capta son esprit. Il le sentait détendu mais pas pour longtemps, se dit-il. Il rit, se réjouissant de l'horreur du spectacle. Le carnage, les corps désarticulés, les enfants en pleurs, la panique, Harry allait voir tout cela et tout de suite.

* * *

- Bonne année ! S'exclamèrent les habitants de la maison de Sirius.

Les embrassades et les poignées de mains fusèrent ainsi que les rires.

Harry regarda son parrain qui riait de bon cœur, il sourit à son tour avant de ressentir une irritation au niveau de sa cicatrice. Le picotement se transforma bientôt en douleur, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient en même temps dans son front. Il s'assit rapidement. Il frotta sa cicatrice, dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur mais elle augmenta, le foudroyant. Il hurla.

- Harry ! Cria Drago en le rejoignant.

Mais le survivant avait sombré, il était loin du Square Grimmaurd, très loin. Il marchait, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les cris et les pleurs rythmaient son avancée. Les mangemorts tuaient, encore et encore, sans distinction. Il se sentit défaillir, son cœur était comprimé dans poitrine. Et là, au milieu de ce carnage, trônait Voldemort. Il ressentit sa joie déplacée et son envie de destruction. Il perçut également une haine incommensurable qui lui était destinée. Harry suffoqua, il sentit sa peur monter et exploser. Il était effrayé, et, pour la première fois, il sut qu'il était complètement impuissant face à tant de cruauté. C'était la fin, il allait perdre et entraîner avec lui tout le monde sorcier.

D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les vitrines des magasins volèrent en éclat, les cris retentirent de plus belle et le bruit les envahit. C'était des pleurs, des sorts qui fusaient et des transplanages. Des aurors arrivèrent pour prêter main forte et lorsque Harry voulu se rendre utile, il vit le regard de Voldemort. Il le contemplait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le seigneur leva sa baguette et jeta l'impardonnable. Il jaillit brusquement et fonça jusqu'à Harry qui le reçu de plein fouet. Il se sentit mourir. Son âme s'arrachait de son corps et la douleur le foudroya.

Il sombra.

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Drago au professeur Dumbledore.

- il n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Drago se trouvait dans le séjour avec ses autres camarades, on leur avait interdit de voir Harry et, depuis plus de deux heures, ils se rongeaient les sangs.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Pompom est toujours à son chevet, elle n'a pas terminé. Elle vous en dira un peu plus dans quelques temps. Pour l'instant, ne la dérangez pas.

Drago serra les dents et sortit du séjour. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Il avait bien vu que c'était grave et personne ne lui disait rien. Il monta, souhaitant se retrouver seul mais il tomba sur Sirius. Il avait perdu son sourire et se morfondait devant la chambre d'Harry.

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, dit Sirius.

Drago soupira.

- Vos affaires ont été transférées. Vous dormirez Ron et toi dans la chambre d'à côté.

Le blond acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et Sirius non plus. Alors ce dernier lui ouvrit la chambre et Drago le remercia. Il alla directement se coucher, pensant à Harry et maudissant son père. Quelques temps après que Harry se soit évanoui, ils avaient appris l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lucius avait été reconnu et Drago s'était senti coupable pour ce que son père avait fait. Personne ne lui avait rien dit, mais les regards en disent souvent plus et il détestait ces regards.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là et, le lendemain, la presse annonçait le lourd bilan. Des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus, détruit de toute part, seul Gringots trônait au milieu des décombres.

Lorsque Pomfresh quitta enfin la chambre du survivant, elle trouva toute la maisonnée dans le séjour. Le visage défait, elle parla.

- Harry dort, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Sirius soupira de soulagement avant de demander.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Une attaque mentale foudroyante.

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité, dit-elle la voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle soupira.

- Harry a fait un arrêt cardiaque la nuit dernière.

Plusieurs cris se firent entendre. Sirius se leva.

- Quand ?

- Peu de temps avant mon arrivée…

- Mais c'était une de ses crises, dit Ron, il n'a jamais réagit comme ça.

- Elle était plus puissante. Harry nous le dira quand il se réveillera car je ne peux que spéculer.

- Dites-nous quand même, répondit Drago.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il a reçu un impardonnable. L'Avada Kedavra probablement.

- Vous voulez dire que Vous-savez-qui l'a tué ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je le crois…

- Donc Harry s'est évanouit, il s'est retrouvé probablement sur le Chemin de traverse… Commença Hermione.

- Et Voldemort l'aurait tué ? Finit Clara.

- C'est une éventualité… mais nous le sauront quand il se réveillera.

- Attendez, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque car il est mort dans son rêve ?

- C'est fort possible, monsieur Malefoy.

Un silence passa dans le séjour, tous pensaient à ce que le médicomage venait de leur dire et à ses conséquences.

- Il dort, plongé dans un sommeil magique. Il ne se réveillera pas avant dix à douze heures.

- Je croyais qu'il avait fait des progrès en Occlumancie, dit Hermione.

- Il n'était pas sur ses gardes, répondit sombrement Sirius.

Pomfresh se leva et Sirius l'accompagna dans la cuisine. Il lui prépara du thé et s'entretint avec elle longuement.

Les jeunes restèrent muets dans le séjour. Estéban et Lilian étaient terrorisés. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur père ainsi, si faible, si mal. Ils avaient peur pour sa vie et ils ne pouvaient que regretter d'être venu à cette époque. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison était pesant, tous pensaient à Harry et à ce qu'il s'était passé. La liste des victimes ne cessait d'augmenter. Les évènements de la veille, leur montrèrent qu'ils étaient bel et bien en guerre et que le sursis n'existait pas.

Pomfresh revint et leur dit de se reposer car, pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Harry.

* * *

- Vous avez réussi, dit Lucius en souriant. Ils ont subi un dur revers et ils vont mettre du temps à s'en remettre. Tout ceci leur à montré votre grandeur.

Lord Voldemort se mit à rire. Il était sur son trône et repensait à Potter. Il le revoyait sombrer, lisant la peur dans ses yeux et son espoir s'envoler. La terreur que le survivant avait ressentie avait été jouissive. Il regarda Malefoy père et parla.

- Tu remontes dans mon estime, Lucius… dommage que ton fils ne soit toujours pas des nôtres.

- Il a été retenu à Poudlard, maître…

- Severus.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de le garder à mes côtés. Pour, selon lui, le perfectionner en potion.

Voldemort siffla.

- je crois que le vieux fou ne veut pas laisser ton fils sortir de l'école. Il a sûrement peur de l'influence que Drago pourrait avoir s'il était parmi nous.

- Il a une certaine autorité chez les Serpentard, répondit Lucius.

- je veux le voir, ordonna Voldemort. Severus, tu me l'amèneras.

- Comment ? Il est difficile de sortir de l'école.

- Narcissa fera le nécessaire, dit Lucius.

- Bien, répondit Voldemort, les yeux plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire.

* * *

- Nous avons un problème.

Rogue avait trouvé le professeur Dumbledore chez Sirius, et il s'entretenait avec lui dans le séjour.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il veut voir Drago.

Dumbledore soupira. Il était assis près du feu et le regardait intensément.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il veut qu'il influence ses camarades de Serpentard. Narcissa devrait vous contacter d'ici peu.

- Elle va être dans une fâcheuse situation.

- Elle vous avait demandé votre protection.

- En effet, pour son fils bien entendu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Le directeur était totalement abattu.

- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre à l'abri, dit Rogue.

- Simuler une fugue ?

- Oui.

Dumbledore se caressa la barbe puis acquiesça.

- Allez me chercher Sirius.

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais sortit tout de même. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le maitre des lieux.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Severus, fermez la porte et jetez un sort de protection.

Le professeur de potion obtempéra.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Sirius en prenant place.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide ou plutôt votre petit cousin en a besoin.

- Drago ?

- Oui, il est en danger. Voldemort le veut dans ses rangs mais sa mère m'a demandé de le protéger…

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Le garder ici pour une période indéterminée.

- Vous voulez l'enfermer ici ?

- C'est pour sa sécurité.

- Il ne peut pas rester ici ! Il va dépérir sans voir ses amis, ni avoir de nouvelles !

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

- Pas encore, je voulais votre accord au préalable.

- Cette maison ne m'appartient plus.

- Harry n'est pas en mesure de nous répondre et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

- Mais que voulez-vous exactement ? Le cacher et dire qu'il s'est volatilisé dans la nature ?

Dumbledore croisa les bras avant de répondre.

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

- Non, mais en faisant ainsi, les soupçons porteront obligatoirement sur Severus.

Le professeur de potion grogna.

- Voldemort pensera que tu as vendu la mèche ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Nous devons agir vite, dit Dumbledore. Faire en sorte que Narcissa n'ait pas le temps de me contacter, pour que la fugue soit plus plausible.

Ils réfléchirent un moment.

- Il faudrait qu'on annonce son départ demain matin, dit Rogue.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore, vous direz qu'il a échappé à la vigilance des professeurs et qu'il a simplement laissé un mot. On lui fera écrire un autre adressé à ses parents.

- Il risque de mal le prendre, répliqua Sirius.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons pas le choix…

* * *

Ne trouvant pas d'autre endroit pour discuter, ils se réfugièrent tous dans la chambre qu'occupait Drago et Ron. Le jour de l'an s'était révélé sanglant et leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers les familles des victimes mais aussi vers Harry.

- Je pense que nous allons bientôt retourner à Poudlard, dit Hermione.

Elle était installée sur le lit de Ron avec Kelly et Clara et les garçons se trouvaient sur l'autre lit ou sur la moquette verte qui recouvrait le sol.

- Sûrement quand Harry ira mieux, répondit Kelly.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Ron. Vous allez probablement rentrer avant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment des proches d'Harry.

- Nous sommes également inquiets ! S'exclama Estéban. Peut-être qu'on ne le connait pas depuis autant de temps qu'Hermione et toi ou encore Drago, mais c'est notre ami et on ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, s'offusqua Ron.

- Du calme, dit Sam. Pas la peine de s'énerver. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos.

- Sam a raison, dit Drago calmement. On a tous les nerfs à vifs donc reposons-nous.

Ils acquiescèrent et laissèrent Ron et Drago seuls. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre avec Clara et les autres allèrent dans celle des jumeaux.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi peur, dit Lilian en s'asseyant sur son lit. Voir mon père aussi mal…

Il soupira, se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Il ne vous en avait jamais parlé ? Demanda Tony.

- Il n'aimait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, soupira Estéban.

- On le savait bien sûr, cela fait partie du mythe du survivant, continua Lilian, mais notre père préférait oublier…

- Et on le comprend, poursuivit Estéban. Quand il s'est évanoui… et qu'il se tordait de douleur… j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que la guerre n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on nous l'avait dit, continua Lilian. Je l'avais presque oubliée.

- Mais il nous l'a rappelé, dit Kelly. Nous devons être très prudents. Ces événements se sont produits dans le passé… mais Sirius et Drago n'étaient pas là. Donc il faut tout faire pour qu'Harry ne perde pas pied. Il doit garder pour objectif la destruction de Voldemort.

- Dans le passé que nous sommes entrain de modifier, Harry est soutenu par Ron et Hermione. Il n'a personne d'autre à qui se confier. Il n'a que ses amis à protéger et Drago n'en fait pas partie, dit Estéban.

- Il l'aidera beaucoup plus tard, dit Lilian.

- Le problème, dit Sam, c'est Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kelly.

- Dans le passé, il passe noël avec sa famille.

- Oui, dit Estéban. Il fait face à son père, lui disant qu'il ne veut pas encore porter la marque car il est très surveillé à l'école. Or, maintenant, il a décidé de rester avec Harry…

- ça risque d'être dangereux pour lui, dit Tony.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Kelly.

- Comment doit réagir Harry ? Demanda Sam. Je veux dire comment il a réagit quand le Chemin de Traverse a été détruit dans le passé ?

- Il relève la tête, enfin je pense, dit Lilian.

- j'ai lu un livre sur le sujet, dit Tony. Bon, il était de Rita Skeeter, mais c'était très intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? demanda Estéban.

- Que votre père avait disparu pendant une période de sa sixième année.

- Personne n'en a parlé, dit Lilian.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Sam.

- En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle dit, répondit Tony. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il disparait un mois après l'attaque de Londres. Elle ne dit pas où il était et avec qui, puis elle raconte son retour, sa fin de sixième année et elle continue jusqu'à la bataille finale.

- Si c'est vrai, Harry va s'en aller, conclut Sam.

- Cette langue de vipère ne raconte que des mensonges ! S'énerva Estéban.

- Certes… mais on doit tout de même le surveiller, dit Sam, au cas où.

- Je vais me coucher, dit Kelly en se levant.

Elle embrassa Estéban et sortit de la chambre.

- On ferait bien d'en faire autant, dit Lilian, pour l'instant notre père dort, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin du 2 janvier. Il faisait encore sombre et il avait du mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait. Il se redressa, attrapa ses lunettes et consulta sa montre.

- Cinq heures trente…

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il était seul, se sentait fiévreux et mal. Il se frotta les tempes puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements et son cœur se serra quand il se souvint du carnage. Les images déferlaient devant ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer. C'était atroce et il n'avait rien pu faire. C'était lui l'espoir du monde, lui qui devait les protéger et, alors que tant de personnes se faisaient massacrer, lui sombrait dans les ténèbres, impuissant. Oui, Harry se sentait impuissant et démuni face à tant de haine et d'atrocités.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, murmura-t-il.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il revoyait Voldemort lui jeter un sort et il se voyait sombrer dans l'obscurité. Dans sa chute, il avait vu tous les cadavres qui se trouvaient à Londres. Ils lui parlaient, lui reprochaient de les avoir oubliés et abandonnés. Il frissonna en y repensant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait s'en aller, fuir…

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se leva et attrapa un sac. Il enfouit ses vêtements, des livres, des chaussures, tout ce qui lui passait par les mains. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit sa bourse et compta ses galions. Il en avait une centaine, suffisamment pour fuir, se dit-il. Il se changea, passa une cape d'hiver, attrapa sa baguette, jeta un sort sur son sac et le mit dans sa poche.

- Je dois m'en aller, soupira-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il restait encore quelques affaires, ici et là, mais il ne pouvait pas tout emporter. Il sortit un parchemin et griffonna quelques lignes, il posa la missive en évidence sur sa table de chevet et sortit.

- je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?

Harry sursauta. Drago se trouvait dans le couloir, l'air très en colère.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Tu t'enfuis ?

- Parle moins fort !

Drago s'énerva. Il lui attrapa le bras et le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu comptais m'abandonner ici !

- Drago écoute, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Tu vas le prendre le temps ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

- Je ne suis qu'un ado ! Je ne peux pas battre Voldemort !

- Si tu le peux !

- Oh ! Et comment ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait là-bas, sur le Chemin de traverse !

- Je lis la presse, Potter !

- J'y étais et il m'a clairement dit que je serais le prochain ! Il m'a même envoyé un Impardonnable !

- Harry calme toi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me calmer, je dois m'en aller.

- Et où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Très bien, vas-t-en.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, pars et je viens avec toi.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Oh et pourquoi ?

- Tu serais en danger avec moi.

- Je suis déjà en danger, Potter ! A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- C'est évident, dit le Serpentard en souriant.

- Je pars tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Il me suffit juste de réduire mes affaires, jeter un sort à Ron...

- Dépêche toi… je t'attends en bas.

- Ne pars pas sans moi !

- Je te le promets.

Drago soupira puis sortit de la chambre du survivant. Harry fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa table de chevet. Il ajouta quelques mots à la missive puis sortit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago le rejoignait dans le hall d'entrée. Il portait une cape de voyage noir et sourit.

- On peut y aller !

- On ne part pas en vacances.

- Je le sais très bien, mais je préfère être avec toi, plutôt qu'ici à me faire un sang d'encre.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il sortit son collier en forme de soleil et poussa la lourde porte d'entrée. Les lumières s'allumèrent immédiatement et une alarme se mit à carillonner.

- Bon sang, c'est un système de protection !

Harry attrapa Drago et tout deux sortirent de la maison. Des pas se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Le survivant sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son collier.

- Port Barcarès, dit-il rapidement.

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur laissant un Remus Lupin dépité, sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Alors ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis donc désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie. en fait j'ai trouvé un job, et il me prend beaucoup de temps. ensuite j'ai déménagé, donc il fallait que je retrouve mes notes ect. Et mon cher beta m'avait un peu oublié... mais je lui pardonne mdr. je lui ai donné du boulot donc la suite arrive et je me mets au prochain chapitre le plus vite possible !

merci de me lire et de me donner vos sentiments sur la fiction.

A bientot Demone


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Salut tout le monde, j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Allez bonne lecture !

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Port Barcarès. **

La sonnerie qu'avait enclenchée Harry et Drago en s'enfuyant résonnait encore lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva. D'un mouvement de baguette, il l'arrêta et toute la maisonnée poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient tous réuni dans le séjour. Sirius s'activait près du feu, les jumeaux étaient assis dans l'un des grands sofas, les filles en face, buvaient un chocolat préparé par Sam et Tony. Ron, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air abattu.

- J'aimerais savoir dans les moindres détails, commença Dumbledore, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lupin soupira.

- J'étais assoupi dans le séjour lorsque j'ai entendu l'alarme. Je me suis immédiatement levé et j'ai couru vers la porte d'entrée. Je les ai vu disparaitre.

- Aucune idée sur leur destination ?

- Non, professeur. J'étais trop loin pour entendre Harry.

- Mais ils ne savent pas transplaner, dit Lilian. Comment ont-ils fait pour disparaitre ?

- Un portoloin, répliqua Hermione. J'ai aidé Harry a ensorcelé deux médaillons.

- Donc Harry a un portoloin qui peut l'emmener où il le désire ? , répliqua le directeur.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

- Bien…. Que disait Harry dans le mot qu'il a laissé ?

- Il dit qu'il est désolé de partir comme ça, mais qu'il a besoin de temps et de repos, récita Sirius. Il dit également qu'il reviendra mais ne sait pas quand…. Et que Drago est avec lui.

- Ronald, vous partagiez la même chambre que Monsieur Malefoy… avez-vous entendu quoique ce soit ?

- Non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je ne dormais pas et je l'ai entendu se lever. Il est sorti de la chambre quelques minutes et quand il est revenu, il m'a pétrifié.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous a jeté un sort ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est Estéban qui m'a libéré ! Et on a constaté qu'il n'y avait plus ses affaires !

- Il a peut-être surpris Harry, dit Lilian.

- Je le crois aussi, dit Sirius. Sur le mot qu'a laissé Harry, il a griffonné à la va-vite le «Drago est avec moi ».

- Donc il a décidé de le suivre, dit Dumbledore.

Il se caressa la barbe.

- Bien… Sirius, Remus, j'aimerais vous parler, ainsi qu'à vous, Estéban et Lilian. Les autres vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le séjour, laissant les quatre hommes. Dumbledore commença.

- Estéban, Lilian… nous avons besoin de savoir où se trouvent vos parents.

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Estéban.

- Mais vous devez bien avoir une idée ? Dit Remus.

Lilian soupira.

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout se qui pourrait nous aider.

- Professeur, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur nos parents à cette époque.

- Seulement les grandes lignes, répliqua Estéban.

- Est-ce que Harry disparait ? Demanda Sirius.

Estéban acquiesça.

- Il sera absent un mois environ, dit Lilian. Mais on ne peut pas être plus précis.

- C'est Anthony qui nous en a parlé, répliqua Estéban. Il a lu un livre de Rita Skeeter qui mentionnait la fuite de notre père. Le problème c'est qu'à notre époque et d'après l'auteur, Harry part seul. Or Drago est avec lui.

- Que devait-il faire normalement ? Demanda Sirius.

- Drago était censé rester chez lui et refuser la marque, dit Lilian.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Bon si cela s'est produit dans le passé, nous ne devons pas nous en faire. Je demanderais tout de même à Kingsley de les retrouver. Merci messieurs, vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres.

Les garçons se levèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Je dois joindre Severus.

- Pour Drago, demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

- Que faisons-nous pour les enfants ? Demanda Lupin.

- Je vais charger Kingsley de cette affaire.

- Je pourrais m'en charger, dit Sirius.

- Vous venez de revenir… Commença Dumbledore.

- Je vais bien, Albus.

Le directeur soupira.

- Très bien, mais vous n'irez pas à leur recherche seul.

- Je peux l'accompagner, répondit Lupin.

- Vous avez des cours à assurer, répondit Dumbledore, et je vais vous confier les jumeaux. Vous rentrerez à Poudlard dès demain. Sirius, tenez-vous prêt. Vous les accompagnerez !

Il se leva.

- Je rentre à l'école, je dois mettre au courant Minerva et Pompom. Je vous enverrai un portoloin.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et disparut.

* * *

Le vent du littoral soufflait sur la côte méditerranéenne. Il faisait encore nuit mais ils arrivaient à discerner le paysage grâce à la lumière présente sur le port. Un panorama magnifique, montrant au loin les hautes montagnes de la Cerdagne et du Capcir. Plusieurs bateaux étaient amarrés à quai, ondulant doucement au gré des vagues. Les températures n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez eux, il faisait froid, venteux et humide.

Harry soupira. Il ne connaissait pas la ville, ne parlait même pas la langue, ne connaissait personne en France et il avait entrainé Drago dans cette aventure. Il fronça les sourcils puis fit quelques pas pour aller s'assoir sur un banc. Il était épuisé et ne souhaitait qu'une chose aller se coucher. Drago s'installa près de lui. Il était silencieux et regardait les petites vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les bateaux. Après quelque instant, il le questionna.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Drago renifla puis se leva.

- On ferait mieux de chercher un hôtel…

Harry acquiesça. Ils avaient atterri près du port quelques minutes auparavant et c'était les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis leur départ. Harry se leva à son tour et ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre ville qui se trouvait non loin. Ils firent plusieurs hôtels avant qu'on les dirige vers « Les portes du Roussillon », village vacances ouvert exceptionnellement plusieurs jours en hiver. C'était un vaste domaine situé en bord de plage. Ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose de la propriété, seulement des parkings, des arbres, et des bâtiments. Ils franchirent un long portail et suivirent les panneaux indiquant l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, dit une jeune fille noire qui était à la réception dans un parfait anglais, et bienvenue au village vacances Renouveau. Je m'appelle Aurore et Monsieur Jasmine m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- C'est l'homme qui dirige l'hôtel des Jacobins, dit-elle aussitôt, et qui vous a dirigé ici.

- Il vous reste de la place ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui.

Harry soupira, soulagé.

- Nous avons de la place jusqu'à dimanche.

- ça ira, dit-il.

- Très bien.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur.

- Vos noms, s'il vous plait.

- Drago et Harry Black, dit aussitôt le blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Aurore leur demanda différents renseignements et remplit au fur et à mesure sa fiche client.

- Pension complète ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Vous réglez comment ?

- En Livre Sterling, dit Drago.

La jeune fille sortit une calculatrice et fit la conversion.

- ça vous fera 420 livres, s'il vous plait.

Drago sortit sa bourse et lui donna le montant indiqué.

- Bien, dit-elle. Je vais vous montrer votre bungalow.

Elle se leva et leur sourit.

- Vous venez de Grande Bretagne ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Vacances ?

- On peut dire ça, répliqua Drago.

Elle sortit du petit bureau d'accueil et ils la suivirent. Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée parsemée de graviers, dépassant plusieurs habitations. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte d'arène et Aurore s'arrêta.

- Nous sommes ici dans le village Renouveau. Il y en a trois autres et on les reconnait par leur couleur. Nous c'est le vert. Les volets, les portes et le mobilier sont tous dans cette teinte.

Elle continua son chemin, grimpa une dizaine marche et s'arrêta cette fois devant une façade, où était indiqué « 510 ». Elle leva le loquet et poussa la porte.

- Voici votre studio.

Il y avait une terrasse au sol goudronné, avec une table en plastique et quatre chaises. Elle sortit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit l'appartement. Il devait faire une trentaine de mètre carré. Le séjour d'un blanc hôpital, contenait un canapé deux places et une table basse. La kitchenette se trouvait à gauche, équipé sommairement, la chambre en face et la salle d'eau tout de suite à côté. Elle avança un peu plus.

- Là, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte, c'est la chambre.

Elle était de la même couleur que la pièce principale, possédait des lits jumeaux, deux petites armoires et une grande fenêtre. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Ici, c'est la salle de bain et voici les toilettes.

Ceux-là se trouvaient en face de la chambre.

- Comme vous êtes en pension complète, vous n'aurez pas besoin de la cuisine… mais quelques fois ça dépanne. Bon, je crois que j'ai fais le tour, si vous avez la moindre question, vous pouvez me trouver à l'accueil. J'y suis jusqu'à midi.

Elle leur remit les clés et s'en alla après les avoir salué. Harry soupira longuement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre. Drago sortit sa baguette. Il mit ses vêtements à la bonne taille et les rangea. Il alla jeter un sort de nettoyage dans toutes les autres pièces et quand il revint, il trouva Harry endormit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et ses lunettes puis le mit sous la couette. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clé, jeta un sortilège de sécurité, puis, rassuré il alla se coucher à son tour.

* * *

Le maitre des potions qui était une personne des plus calmes, faisait les cents pas dans l'office du professeur Dumbledore. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et la petite veine au niveau de sa tempe, pulsait dangereusement.

- Monsieur Malefoy s'est échappé ?

- Oui.

- Et Potter est avec lui.

- Exact.

- Et vous voulez que je le dise à ses parents.

- Oui… mais ne dites rien pour Harry.

- Et comment allez-vous justifier l'absence de Potter ?

- Pour ses camarades, il sera à l'infirmerie.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- A l'infirmerie ?

- Oui.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils goberont ça !

- Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger seront dans la confidence et ils nous aideront à dissimuler son absence.

- Hum…

- Vous semblez sceptique.

- Il y a de quoi ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on cache l'absence de Potter ? Et encore plus celle de Malefoy ! Ils sont très populaires dans cette école et le fait de leur inventer une maladie imaginaire, risque plus d'attirer les curieux.

- C'est pourquoi ils seront en quarantaine…

Rogue s'arrêta de marcher et regarda longuement Dumbledore. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui mais là… cette idée farfelue était des plus insupportable. Il était huit heures du matin et le jour se levait à peine sur Poudlard. Il décida de laisser le directeur et d'aller affronter les Malefoy.

Il transplana immédiatement et frappa à la lourde porte. Un elfe vint lui ouvrit et le conduit à ses maîtres. Ils étaient dans le petit salon, pièce circulaire éclairée par de la lumière artificielle, buvant une tasse de thé.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Severus ? Demanda Lucius en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

L'elfe lui proposa une tasse de thé et il l'accepta bien volontiers (même s'il aurait préféré un scotch…). Il but une grande gorgée puis posa sa tasse.

- Il s'agit de Drago.

Narcissa leva immédiatement le regard vers Rogue.

- Votre fils n'est plus à Poudlard.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit Lucius en posant sa tasse.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à quitter l'enceinte du collège dans la nuit d'hier.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Narcissa. Je croyais qu'il était en sécurité dans ce château ! Et surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas s'échapper aussi facilement.

- Le château à de nombreux passage secret, justifia Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Cria Lucius. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au maitre ! Que mon fils est un lâche !

- Lucius ! S'exclama Narcissa. Notre fils n'est pas un lâche !

- Oh et comment interprètes-tu son geste ? Il s'est enfuit pour ne pas prendre part à la guerre !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il en a bien conscience de cette guerre, s'énerva Narcissa, et je suis sûre qu'il reviendra.

- Soit, mais son départ ne fera qu'entacher d'avantage mon nom ! Quand je pense à tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour lui ! Pour son avenir ! Cria-t-il.

Lucius se leva.

- Notre nom est affiché de partout dans la Gazette du Sorcier, cingla Narcissa. La tuerie du Chemin de Traverse et le nom des Malefoy… tout le temps associer… je comprends Drago, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, passer mon temps à défendre mon père.

Elle se leva à son tour, le regardant de haut en bas.

- Tu as tué des enfants !

Le coup partit vite. Elle s'effondra, tenant sa joue.

- Je t'interdit de me parler de la sorte, dit-il en la foudroyant du regard. Ce que je fais c'est pour notre prestige ! Si Drago me juge ou s'il ne me comprend pas, il n'a qu'à me le dire ! Je n'attends que cela… que mon fils me dise sa façon de penser ! Quand il l'aura fait et s'il décide de passer à l'ennemi. Je le tuerais ! Tu m'entends, NARCISSA ! JE LE TUERAIS ! JE PREFERERAI LE VOIR MORT PLUTOT QU'AVEC CES SANGS DE BOURBE ET TOUS CES TRAITES ! SI JAMAIS IL ME TRAHIT, IL NE VIVRA PAS TRES LONGTEMPS !

- Calme-toi, Lucius, dit Rogue.

Narcissa se leva, essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres.

- Il est hors de question que mon unique fils meure, dit-elle. Tu ne le toucheras pas, quoiqu'il décide ! Et pour ce que tu m'as fait…

Elle lui rendit son regard.

- Tu le paieras !

Lucius eut un rictus mauvais. Elle fit volte face et s'en alla.

- Je ne dirais rien au maître, ce serait très grave pour vous. Tu as fait beaucoup d'effort pour remonter dans son estime, il ne faut pas tout gâcher.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Narcissa m'accompagnera à Poudlard. Elle dira au vieux qu'elle exige qu'on retrouve son fils.

Lucius acquiesça.

- Je me proposerai et dès que je lui mets la main dessus vous le saurez.

- Très bien, dit-il.

Narcissa fit son entrée. Elle avait revêtue une robe de voyage en soie blanche et des gants de la même couleur.

- Partez immédiatement et quand tu l'auras trouvé, dit lui que ses actes auront de très graves conséquences !

Severus fit un signe de tête et Narcissa soupira. Il dit au revoir à Lucius et tout deux sortirent du manoir. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et prirent une calèche pour rejoindre le château. Arrivés aux grilles, Narcissa sortit un petit miroir puis se jeta un sort de soin sur sa lèvre. Severus la poussa et l'invita à entrer. Dumbledore les attendait sur les marches de l'école et accueillit Madame Malefoy. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à son office, puis le directeur lui proposa un thé, qu'elle refusa poliment.

- Je veux savoir où est mon fils, dit-elle.

Elle enleva ses gants et les posa sur ses genoux.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Il a quitté le château cette nuit et il n'a laissé aucun mot. Peut-être qu'il vous donnera de ses nouvelles dans les jours qui viennent.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu sortir aussi facilement ?

- Je ne peux l'expliquer.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Le chercher.

- Je veux que vous le retrouviez !

- Très bien, dit le directeur.

- Je veux que ce soit Severus Rogue qui s'en charge.

- Mais c'est un professeur et il a des cours à assurer.

- Mon fils aussi a des cours à suivre !

- Je peux m'en charger, dit Rogue.

Dumbledore soupira, contrit.

- Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord… Severus préparez-vous… vous partirez dès que possible.

- Bien professeur.

Il se leva, salua Narcissa et quitta le bureau. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau et laissa tomber le masque.

- Vous devez le retrouver ! Drago est en danger !

- Le professeur Rogue fera tout pour le ramener sain et sauf.

- Vous devez le protéger ! Le seigneur des ténèbres veut le voir et mon mari… il préfère le voir mort plutôt que dans votre camp.

- Je me chargerai de sa protection… et vous ?

- Je resterai près de mon mari… je préfère l'avoir à l'œil.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Oui… il ne peut rien contre moi…

- Drago sera bientôt de retour. Je suis sûr qu'il vous donnera de ses nouvelles.

- Que Merlin vous entende.

- Vous direz à votre mari que Rogue se charge de le retrouver. N'ayez crainte, il le trouvera.

Elle sanglota avant de fondre en larme. Elle avait perdu tout son aplomb. C'était une mère comme les autres, se faisant du souci pour son fils unique.

* * *

Il était treize heures lorsqu'Harry se réveilla enfin. Il avait mal à la tête, se sentait encore fatigué. Il était seul dans la chambre et les rideaux laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour. Son ventre gargouilla et Harry décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Il trouva Drago dans la petite kitchenette, un café à la main, le journal ouvert devant lui et une cigarette à la bouche. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu fumes ?

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Oui, je vais bien, merci de tant soucier.

- Pardon Drago. Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Bien, mais j'ai mal à la tête, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Il se frotta les tempes en soupirant.

- Va faire ta toilette, dit Drago en écrasant sa cigarette et faisant disparaître le mégot. Pendant que tu te prépares, je vais chercher un calmant pour ta tête.

Harry acquiesça puis retourna dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires. Il se brossa les dents, prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement et revint la tête toujours embrumée. Drago lui tendit un verre d'eau puis mit un cachet effervescent à l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pris de potions. C'est Aurore qui m'a donné un tube de…

Il lut.

- Doliprane, finit-il.

- Merci Drago.

Harry but d'une traite, grimaçant en finissant. Il posa le verre dans l'évier puis alla s'assoir dans le canapé.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le Serpentard en le rejoignant.

- Je suis fatigué, murmura Harry.

- Et bien nous allons profiter de notre voyage en France pour que tu te reposes et que tu oublies un moment la Grande Bretagne et tout ce qui va avec.

Harry sourit de gratitude et Drago le prit dans ses bras. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient eut aucun contact et cette étreinte leur fit le plus grand bien.

- Tu sens la cigarette.

Drago se mit à rire. Il l'éloigna et sourit.

- Une folie de l'auteur.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… j'avais essayé avec Blaise, il y a quelques mois. Et tout à l'heure j'en ai eu envie en voyant un gars fumer.

- Tu ne devrais pas continuer… les moldus en meurent.

- Je sais.

- Tu as fait le tour du village ?

- Je suis allé voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

- Et c'est comment ?

- Pas mal pour des prolétaires moldus.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je te redonne le sourire c'est déjà ça.

- Oui… je suis content que tu sois là.

- Et moi je suis content d'être avec toi.

Il lui vola un baiser, faisant rougir le Gryffondor.

- Tu as faim ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Va mettre ton manteau, on déjeune et ensuite on va en ville.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour trouver une banque, il faut que je change notre monnaie. Je n'ai pas suffisamment d'euros.

- Tu crois que je pourrais changer mes galions ?

- On va éviter de se faire remarquer.

Le blond sourit.

- Allez on y va.

- Je n'ai pas de manteau… juste ma cape d'hiver.

- Je vais t'en prêter un, dit Drago en se levant.

Il en prit un noir et lui donna. Ils les revêtirent, puis sortirent.

- On mange où ?

- La Pergola, dit Drago. C'est un restaurant qui sert jusqu'à quatorze heures trente. Donc on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Harry suivit Drago jusqu'au restaurant. Ils trouvèrent Aurore attablé.

- Bonjour Messieurs Black.

- Bonjour, dit Harry.

- Rebonjour Aurore.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à moi pour déjeuner ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Drago.

Il tira une chaise pour qu'Harry s'installe et il se mit en face de la jeune fille. Aurore, une jeune fille des plus charmantes. Noire, longiligne, avec de grands yeux sombres et de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle avait dix-huit ans et travaillait pour se payer ses études d'art. Elle les éblouit par son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

- On voulait aller à la banque, dit Harry, pour changer notre monnaie.

- Vous pouvez aller au centre ville. Pour y accéder, c'est soit par la plage, vous la longez et vous trouverez tout de suite. Soit en sortant du village, vous prenez à droite et c'est tout droit. Il y en a plusieurs… bref vous verrez bien.

- Merci, répondit le Gryffondor.

- Votre mal de tête est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer… et oui, il est passé.

- Tant mieux.

- Vous avez choisi ? Demanda un serveur.

- On n'a pas regardé, dit Aurore.

Ils prirent les menus et optèrent pour un plat du jour.

- Je vous apporte ça au plus vite.

Il récupéra les cartes et s'en alla.

- Tu es de Port Barcarès ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, dit-elle en souriant. Je viens de Lyon et vous ?

- On vit à Londres.

- Vous êtes frères ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Non du tout, mais comme vous avez le même nom de famille…

- Oh… non, répondit Drago. Disons que nous sommes en quelques sortes cousins éloignés.

- On va dire ça comme ça, dit Harry.

- Et vous êtes étudiants ?

- Oui et on profite des vacances pour quitter le froid anglais, dit le blond.

- Vous connaissez un peu la région ?

- Du tout, dit Harry. Des amis viennent d'ici… et ils nous ont beaucoup parlé de la France et de port Barcarès.

- ça nous a donné envie de découvrir, répliqua Drago. On était censé venir en Aout…

- Pourquoi vous avez avancé le voyage ?

- J'étais trop impatient, répliqua Harry.

- Je peux vous donner des adresses sympas pour votre séjour… des endroits à visiter ou des parcours pour des randonnées… vous pouvez même aller en Espagne !

- C'est très gentil et on accepte, dit Harry.

- Tu finis ta saison dans une semaine ?

- Oui, répondit aurore. Je vais chez des amis pour me reposer un peu puis je rentrerai et vous ?

- On va chercher un endroit où aller, dit Drago.

- Et voici vos plats, coupa le serveur, ravioli aux saumons !

Il fit le service rapidement puis s'éclipsa.

- Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où vous voulez aller.

- Mon parrain a une maison dans les environs, on va la chercher.

- Je peux vous avoir des cartes, si vous voulez.

- Ce serait gentil, répliqua Drago.

- Allez déjeunons, ça va refroidir !

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement, apprenant à se connaître et faisant attention à ne pas divulguer leur identité. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de la Pergola, et Harry et Drago décidèrent de suivre la plage pour rejoindre le centre ville. Le vent soufflait cet après-midi là. Harry frissonna et regretta d'avoir laissé son écharpe dans le bungalow.

- ça va Harry ?

Le Gryffondor murmura un oui à bout de souffle.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, continua Drago. Tu ferais mieux de retourner au village.

- Non ça ira.

Drago sourit.

- Bon on va faire au plus vite. On essayera de trouver un apothicaire en sortant de la banque et je te préparerai une potion pour tes douleurs.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je sais, conclut Drago.

Après dix minutes à se battre contre le vent, ils arrivèrent sur la place des Jacobins. La fontaine qui ornait l'esplanade ne fonctionnait pas et il y avait peu de monde aux alentours. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement une banque et y entrèrent, cherchant à décrypter les différents panneaux écrit en français. La banque était des plus simples. Les murs étaient blancs ornés d'affiches hautes en couleurs, ventant les mérites de taux de crédit très bas, de fonds de placement etc. Ils s'avancèrent vers un bureau d'accueil.

- Bonjour, dit Drago avec un fort accent. Je voudrais échanger des livres sterlings en euros.

- Guichet 1, monsieur, répliqua l'hôtesse.

Drago et Harry se retournèrent et ils se mirent à faire la queue au guichet indiqué. Après dix longues minutes d'attente, se fut enfin leur tour.

- Bonjour, dit une jeune fille blonde.

Elle avait un chignon serré, des lunettes rectangulaires et elle portait une chemise blanche à col Mao.

- Bonjour, répondit Drago en français. J'aimerai changer des Livres Sterlings.

- Oui, bien sûr, combien ?

- Hum… dix milles livres.

La caissière ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Monsieur, pour une telle somme vous devez passer avec un conseiller. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir autant d'argent comme ça.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Où puis-je trouver un conseiller ?

- Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Harry soupira. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'allonger. La jeune femme s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard en souriant.

- Vous voyez la porte grise au fond à droite ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Vous y allez et mon collègue vous recevra.

- Merci, dit le blond.

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il le suive et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année les accueillit dans un petit bureau d'une couleur terne. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches, la table était encombrée de papiers, de trombones, d'un cadre avec une femme blonde en photo et d'un grand verre de Coca Cola avec plusieurs stylos à l'intérieur. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état de la pièce et fronça les narines en s'asseyant.

- Bonjour messieurs.

De grande taille, les cheveux bruns à la boucle facile, il semblait tout droit sortit de l'école. Vêtu d'un costume bon marché trop large au niveau des épaules, de couleurs bleues, sur une chemise blanche sans cravate, il donnait l'impression de nager à l'intérieur. L'œil scintillant, il leur sourit largement, avant de leur dire qu'il s'appelait Henri Tex.

Harry qui ne parlait pas un mot de français, regarda immédiatement Drago.

- Bonjour, répondit le blond.

- Ma collègue m'a dit que vous vouliez changer de la monnaie.

- Effectivement… mais il semblerait que vous ne disposiez pas de liquidité suffisante.

- Ce n'est pas un problème de liquidité mais d'autorisation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préconisez ?

- Je vous conseillerai d'ouvrir un compte chez nous.

- J'ai déjà une banque et je ne resterai pas en France très longtemps pour en profiter.

- Où êtes-vous client ?

- Gringotts à Londres.

Monsieur Tex fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez un instant, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta le bureau exigu, les laissant seul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Il veut que j'ouvre un compte mais comme on ne va pas rester, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas te changer ton argent ?

- Ils n'ont pas l'autorisation pour sortir autant d'argent apparemment.

- Mais tu veux échanger combien ?

- Dix milles livres.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais pourquoi autant.

- Ben… pour tout te dire, je ne comprends rien à cette monnaie…

Harry se mit à rire et Drago lui tira la langue.

- En tout cas, tu parles très bien français.

- Oh, mais un Malefoy se doit de parler toutes les langues.

Harry rit encore.

- ça va les chevilles ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Non… mais sérieusement… où as-tu appris ?

- J'avais un précepteur.

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant leur conversation.

- Désolé de ce contretemps. Je vais vous envoyer vers le directeur de l'établissement. Il s'occupera de vous.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est la procédure.

Drago soupira. Il expliqua à Harry ce qu'il se passait et tout deux se levèrent. Ils suivirent Monsieur Tex qui les mena dans un long couloir. Il appela un ascenseur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il appuya sur le trois et quelques minutes plus tard, il les abandonnait dans le bureau du directeur. C'était une pièce différente de l'autre. Elle était spacieuse, avec une superbe vue sur la mer. Fauteuil en cuir, table en verre, stylo Mont-Blanc, tout était rangé et propre. Drago s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sourit en les accueillant. Il était grisonnant, avait de jolies ridules au coin des yeux, d'un bleu intense. Bel homme, il transpirait l'autorité et son charisme était certain. Il portait un costume italien selon Drago et ce dernier appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Il les invita à s'asseoir puis pris place à son tour.

- Je suis Monsieur Segonds, directeur de l'agence HSBC Roussillon. Monsieur Tex m'a dit que vous vouliez échanger de la monnaie mais que vous n'étiez pas intéressés par l'ouverture d'un compte.

- C'est exact, répondit Drago.

L'homme s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Vous êtes anglais ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Nous pouvons continuer cette conversation dans votre langue natale, si vous préférez.

- Oui, ce serait mieux, répondit le blond en anglais.

- Bien. Si vous êtes ici, commença le directeur, c'est parce que vous avez un compte chez Gringotts.

Drago attendit la suite.

- Vous êtes sorciers.

Harry passa immédiatement une main dans ces cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice.

- Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Demanda Drago.

- Simplement parce que nous avons un partenariat avec cette banque à Londres et que dans votre cas, l'ouverture d'un compte n'est pas nécessaire.

- Oh…

- Vous pouvez avoir accès à votre compte via notre banque. Il vous suffit juste de signer quelques autorisations et le tour est joué.

- On peut changer des galions ? Demanda Harry, intervenant pour la première fois.

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Très bien, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Drago.

Monsieur Segonds sortit un dossier et le tendit à Drago.

- Remplissez le, parafez, signez aux endroits indiqués et je vous débloquerai les fonds dont vous avez besoin.

- J'ai des livres, dit Drago.

- Je vous les changerai et je vous enverrai une carte bancaire dans les plus brefs délais.

Il hocha la tête. Drago remplit son dossier, prenant soin de changer son nom en Black. Monsieur Segonds lui indiqua où signer et Drago, une fois terminée, lui rendit les documents.

- Merci, dit-il en ramassant le tout.

Il leur donna un bordereau de remise de liquidité et leur montra comment le remplir. Il récupéra les papiers, l'argent puis s'excusa.

- On a de la chance, dit Harry. On va pouvoir faire nos courses sans problème.

- Hum… il faudrait qu'on trouve un apothicaire.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander ?

- C'est un moldu !

- Et alors, il connait les sorciers !

- Hum…

Monsieur Segonds revint avec plusieurs enveloppes.

- Alors voici pour vous, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe remplit d'euros à Drago. Vous recevrez votre carte demain au village.

Il tendit une autre enveloppe à Harry.

- Faite attention à tout ceci.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Drago.

- Je crois que tout est en ordre… vous avez peut-être des questions ?

- Non, pas dans l'immédiat, dit le Serpentard.

- Dans ce cas, tenez.

Il leur tendit sa carte.

- En cas de problème ou de questions, appelez-moi.

Ils acquiescèrent. Harry demanda s'il y avait un apothicaire, et après une réponse négative, ils s'en allèrent sur une poignée de main.

Ils cherchèrent en vain une boutique pour potion mais ne trouvant rien, ils rentrèrent. Il était cinq heures et Harry s'affala directement dans son lit. Drago, lui, s'installa à la petite table et invoqua une plume et un parchemin. Il fit une liste d'ingrédient pour sa potion et ressortit. Il trouva quelques éléments dans la superette en dehors du village et pour le reste, il dut retourner en ville. Il passa à la pharmacie, dans un restaurant asiatique puis chez un poissonnier. Il finit ses courses dans une boutique africaine. Il utilisa son portoloin pour rentrer et se mit au travail. Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla trois heures plus tard, la potion était prête. Il rechigna à la prendre mais Drago usant de tout son charme puis de la force, lui donna.

* * *

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Lupin.

Il avait reçu le portoloin de Dumbledore et dans le salon, tous autour d'une bouée de sauvetage, se trouvait les habitants de la maison de Harry.

- On est prêt, dirent-ils.

Lupin consulta sa montre et cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au château, devant la grande salle. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui les accueillit.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle. Vos dortoirs sont prêts, vous pouvez y aller. Professeur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir. Vous aussi, monsieur Black.

Les deux hommes suivirent le professeur jusqu'à l'office du directeur. Ils le trouvèrent affairé derrière son bureau, le nez dans un livre poussiéreux.

- Bonjours messieurs, dit-il tout de même.

McGonagall les laissa et ils s'assirent. Dumbledore se redressa puis sourit.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose de chaud ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de manière négative. Dumbledore croisa les doigts et les posa sur le bureau.

- Nous attendons Severus, répondit le directeur à leur question muette.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis se cala mieux dans son fauteuil. Il soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il était de retour depuis peu et tout autour de lui était resté quasi semblable. C'était ce à quoi il pensait, en traversant l'école et encore lorsqu'il était rentré dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tout était identique à ses souvenirs, tout sauf Harry.

Harry avait grandi, apparemment souffert et était en fuite à ce jour, avec son futur amant. Sirius avait perdu son teint grisâtre mais les cernes étaient toujours présentes. Il se faisait du souci pour son filleul et il avait passer la nuit dernière à discuter avec Lupin, se demandant où Harry avait pu aller.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Rogue arriva. Dumbledore fit apparaitre un fauteuil de plus à côté de Sirius, et le professeur s'y laissa tomber en soupirant.

- Bien, messieurs. Je vous ai réunit pour vous parler du plan d'action que j'ai mis au point.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit Remus.

- Tout d'abord, nous devons tout faire pour que l'escapade d'Harry et Drago, ne s'ébruite pas.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

- Pour cela, nous allons faire croire qu'Harry est malade et qu'il se trouve en quarantaine.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

- Et qui va croire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'espère que les élèves y croiront.

- Et il aura quoi comme maladie ? Demanda Lupin.

- La Dragoncelle (1), répondit Dumbledore l'œil scintillant.

- Rien que ça, ironisa Lupin, et pourquoi pas la peste des Lutins pendant qu'on y est.

- La Dragoncelle est une maladie très rare de nos jours, répliqua Sirius.

- Certes, mais cela repoussera les curieux et nous allons mettre ses amis dans la confidence.

- D'accord et pour Drago ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il sera lui aussi atteint de cette maladie.

- C'est très dangereux, dit Lupin. Si jamais ses camarades cherchent à le voir ou bien, s'ils se posent des questions ou encore le disent à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

- Nous allons faire surveiller les hiboux, dit Dumbledore. Filtrer au maximum les informations.

- Ses parents sont au courant ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai discuté avec madame Malefoy, répondit Rogue.

- Son mari et elle-même ne souhaitent pas que Voldemort l'apprenne.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- En ce qui concerne leur recherche… ce sera vous, Sirius et vous Severus, dit Dumbledore en les désignant chacun à leur tour, qui allez-vous en charger.

- Je pensais que je partais seul, répliqua aussitôt Rogue.

- Sirius m'a demandé d'aller à la recherche de son filleul, je ne pouvais refuser… et puisque Narcissa veut que vous vous occupiez de son fils…

- J'ai compris, coupa Severus. Seulement, je peux m'en occuper seul.

- Je peux aussi m'en occuper seul, répliqua froidement Sirius.

- Je ne veux surtout pas te vexer Black, commença Rogue, mais tu reviens de l'au-delà et je ne pense pas que tes capacités magiques supportent une telle aventure.

- Merci de t'inquiéter de mon bien-être, Snivellus, mais je vais très bien et je n'ai jamais eu autant de pouvoir qu'aujourd'hui ! Ce voyage dans l'au-delà comme tu dis, a été des plus bénéfique !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Siffla Rogue.

- Messieurs ! Coupa Dumbledore. Vous partirez tous les deux et je ne veux pas d'objections ! Trouvez-les et ramenez-les !

Sirius soupira, serrant les poings. Rogue avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver.

- Remus, mettez les jeunes gens au courant. Il faut que tout soit en ordre pour le retour des élèves.

- Très bien.

- Vous pouvez y aller !

Ils se levèrent avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

- Severus, Sirius… vous partirez dans une heure. Tachez d'être prêt !

* * *

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Harry était allongé dans son lit et Drago était assis près de lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux l'air inquiet.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure ! Ta potion m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Drago soupira. Harry se redressa et s'assit. Il le regarda un instant puis l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, le dos reposant sur le cadre du lit.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je ne te forcerai pas, mais j'aimerai parler de notre futur très proche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dans quelques jours, on devra partir d'ici… où irons-nous ?

- Dans ma maison.

- Harry, on ne sait même pas où elle se trouve.

- On la cherchera et si on ne trouve rien, on ira ailleurs.

- Tu as pensé à Dumbledore ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Non.

- Il va lancer des recherches.

- Dray… j'ai plus pensé à tes parents. Ils sont sûrement au courant et ils vont tout faire pour te retrouver.

- Mouais…

- Bon sang, j'en ai marre, dit soudain le Gryffondor.

Drago soupira avant de croiser les bras, attendant la suite.

- J'en ai marre de cette pression, de cette guerre et ces tueries ! Je veux être quelqu'un de normal !

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Dis toujours.

- Profite du moment présent… car quand nous allons rentrer… je crois qu'on va se faire tuer ! Toi par Sirius et moi… hé bien, par Severus et mes parents.

Harry sourit.

- Tu as raison.

Il se laissa glisser dans son lit et tira Drago près de lui. Ils restèrent couchés un moment, se caressant les cheveux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil reposant.

* * *

- Les choses sont entrain de nous échapper, Estéban.

Les jumeaux s'étaient réfugiés dans leur chambre. Estéban était assis sur son lit et son frère était en face sur le sien. Il continua.

- D'abord, le Dieu des Enfers nous demande une lourde contre partie, ensuite nos pères qui se font la malle… On change beaucoup trop de choses et c'est très dangereux.

- Je le sais bien, Lilian. Mais que veux-tu faire ? ça me rend malade ce que j'ai fait à Kelly et maintenant… papa…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Estéban… ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Kelly… et Dumbledore s'occupera de tout !

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse contre un Dieu ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais il trouvera une solution.

- Je l'espère.

- Et pour papa… t'inquiète pas, il reviendra.

- Je me fais plus de soucis pour père.

- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis sûr que oncle Severus le retrouvera.

- Sirius part avec lui.

- ça promet d'être mouvementé.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Estéban sourit légèrement.

- J'espère qu'ils ne s'entretueront pas.

Lilian se mit à rire.

- Père m'a dit un jour, que oncle Severus et le parrain de Harry étaient comme eux dans leur jeunesse. Qui sait… ils finiront peut-être par se faire des bisous.

Estéban rit franchement avant de frissonner en les imaginant.

* * *

Remus, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, diffusait une chaleur bienfaisante dans la pièce et semblait les hypnotiser. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne prenne la parole.

- Je crois que vous devinez la raison de cet entretien.

Hermione hocha la tête immédiatement.

- Vous voulez couvrir le départ de Harry.

- Oui, tu as compris.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Qu'allez-vous dire ?

- Harry aura officiellement la Dragoncelle, dit le professeur.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Demanda Ron.

- Nous devons tout faire pour que personne n'aille le voir à l'infirmerie.

- Avec la Dragoncelle, vous allez faire fuir toute l'école, répliqua Hermione.

- Nous n'allons pas faire d'annonce. Si on vous pose la question, vous direz juste qu'il est malade.

- Et pour Malefoy ? Demanda Ron.

- Ce sera la même chose.

- Mais qui avertira les Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le professeur Dumbledore se chargera de tout.

Hermione hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Severus rangeait les dernières affaires dont il aurait besoin dans un sac de voyage, puis passa dans son bureau. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il fait ça ? Partir avec Black allait être des plus éprouvant. Comment allait-il faire pour garder son calme et ne pas l'étriper à chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche ?

Il soupira longuement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Trois coups frappés à sa porte, le fit sortir de ses tourments.

- Oui, beugla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, montrant au passage l'objet de ses peines. Il soupira de nouveau. Sirius était là, toujours égal à lui-même. Le visage rayonnant, ses yeux bleu gris malicieux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Ne rêve pas Black. Entre et ferme cette porte !

Sirius haussa un sourcil, ce qui agaça prodigieusement le maître des potions. Au moment où il allait s'énerver, l'ancien Gryffondor entra et s'installa en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On est censé partir à la recherche de deux adolescents.

- Et ?

- Est-ce que tu as un plan ?

Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et regarda longuement l'homme en face de lui. Brun, les yeux clairs, des rides se formant au coin de ceux-ci, un fin duvet se formant autour de sa mâchoire. Il avait les traits marqué par son voyage aux Enfers, mais Rogue savait qu'il allait s'en remettre. Il s'en remettait toujours.

- Severus ?

Rogue ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, puis sortit un parchemin de son tiroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rogue prit sa baguette et tapa sur la feuille. De l'encre en jaillit, serpentant sur la page, formant bientôt des lignes, des formes, des mots. Un atlas se créa sous les yeux ébahit de Sirius. Rogue tapa une fois encore et la carte se précisa.

- C'est l'Europe.

Severus acquiesça. Une nouvelle tape et la France apparut.

- Voilà où nous allons.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi la France ?

- J'ai jeté un sort sur Drago.

- Localisation ?

- En quelque sorte, dit-il. Je sais qu'il est en France mais je ne peux pas être plus précis.

- C'est déjà bien, répondit Sirius. On commencera par la capitale. J'ai toujours voulu retourner à Paris.

- On ne part pas en vacances !

- Je le sais très bien ! De plus, Paris avec toi…

Il le regarda de haut en bas, avant de poursuivre.

- C'est clair que c'est tout sauf des vacances !

- Ravi que nous soyons du même avis ! Bref… tu es prêt ?

- Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à enfiler une cape.

- Hé bien, va l'enfiler ! Je te retrouve dans le hall !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva et quitta le bureau. Rogue plia la carte et la rangea dans ses affaires. Il enfila une cape de voyage et sortit à son tour de l'office.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Alors je tiens à remercier YUPENDA pour ses corrections et ses as fait un super boulot merci beaucoup de m'avoir encouragé ! Et je tiens à remercier ma nouvelle Beta, Julie ! Tu as été parfaite. je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident de me supporter à longueur de journée mais tu t'en sort bien mdr! Merci miss pour ta rapidité !

merci à vous ! je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée!! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, parce que ça me booste, ça fait plaisir et j'adore !

bizz et à bientot !

Demone


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Titre

: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Bonjour à tous !!!

j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais il est là lol et bien là !!! Alors bonne lecture !

**NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ANGES **

**Chapitre 18 : Localisation**

- Depuis qu'on est arrivé, dit Lilian au reste de la bande, nous avons énormément modifié le passé.

Ils étaient réunis dans leur salle commune, assis dans les canapés, songeant aux paroles de leur ami.

- C'est très grave, répondit enfin Sam. On ne sait pas ce que l'on retrouvera une fois rentré.

- Si on rentre un jour, murmura Clara.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Sucette !

- Bref, coupa Lilian. Faisons un point de la situation.

- Vos pères ont disparu, commença Tony en se rongeant un ongle.

Il toussota avant de continuer.

- Sirius et Severus sont partis à leur recherche. Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent, s'ils vont bien et s'ils vont rentrer un jour.

- D'après Rita, ils vont revenir, dit Estéban, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il se passait avant, poursuivit Tony. Mais là… Drago est avec lui ! Qui vous dit qu'ils ne vont pas commencer une très longue lune de miel et nous oublier ici !

- Harry n'est pas comme ça ! S'exclama Kelly. Il est plein de bon sens et réfléchit au conséquence de ses actes.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle parle d'Harry ? Demanda Clara.

- En plus, il est avec Drago ! Conclut Tony.

Comme si cette simple vérité, pouvait mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Il est avec Drago, et alors ? dit Estéban.

- Explique-toi Tony.

- Drago est un fêtard, un bon vivant, il adore s'amuser et il va sûrement prendre cette fuite pour des vacances !

- Notre père n'est pas comme ça, répondit Lilian.

- Il ne l'est plus, rectifia Tony.

- Il n'a pas tord, dit Kelly. Le jeune Drago… ici… n'a pas vraiment de responsabilité.

- Il a quand même quelque problème avec son père, répliqua Sam.

- Certes, mais pour l'instant, il a quitté le pays et vit la grande vie avec son unique amour, poursuivit-elle.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont quitté le pays, dit Clara.

- Oui, je crois. Hermione a dit qu'Harry avait un portoloin. Ou crois-tu qu'il a emmené Drago ? Chez les Dursley ? Je serai lui, je serai parti loin d'ici.

- Tu seras rentré en France ? Demanda Sam.

Kelly hocha la tête. Estéban se leva d'un coup.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Quoi ? Demanda son frère.

- Ils sont là-bas !

- Ou ça ?

- En France ! J'en suis sûr !

- Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? Demanda Clara.

- C'est obligé !

- Mouais, dit-elle non convaincu.

- Mais si !

- Développe, parce que là, on ne voit pas, dit Lilian.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer…

- Ah… ponctua Clara. Hum.. Hum…

- Comment vous dire… une sorte d'intuition. Je suis certain qu'ils sont à Port Barcarès.

- Facile à vérifier, dit Lilian.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sam.

- Localisation de personne.

- Bonne idée ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- Un pendule, une carte de la France, un objet de nos parents, de la lavande, du gros poivre, du patchouli, des bougies blanches… et des chips !

- Pourquoi des chips ? Demanda Kelly.

- Parce que j'ai faim ! répondit Lilian en souriant.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, dit Clara ? Je vais vous chercher tout ça ! Une fois que vous les aurez trouvés, vous irez voir Dumbledore, je suis sûre que ça aidera Sirius et Severus !

***

* * *

- ça fait trois jours que nous sommes à Paris et nous n'avons toujours aucune piste, râla Sirius. Tu ne peux pas recommencer ton truc de localisation pour trouver Drago ?

- Je te l'ai déjà répété, non je ne peux pas être plus précis ! ça ne fonctionne pas correctement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Il est en France, je n'en sais pas plus !

- C'est grand la France !

- Bon écoute Sirius ! Tu voulais partir tout seul et récupérer ton précieux filleul donc essais de le trouver ! Propose-moi tes idées et nous verrons, au lieu de te plaindre !

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un café sur les Champs Elisée et s'affrontaient du regard devant un thé brulant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Quoi donc, Sirius ?

- Que Drago et Harry étaient dans le sud !

- C'est grand le sud de la France, cingla Rogue.

- Moins grand que tout le pays !

- D'accord sur ce point, mais où exactement ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tais-toi alors !

- Parle-moi autrement !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me ficeler à ma chaise et me torturer ?

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

Rogue haussa les sourcils puis soupira.

- Nous n'avançons pas.

Sirius se mit à siroter son thé, songeant à Harry. Il était inquiet et il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Pourquoi devait-il être ici avec Rogue ! C'était pire qu'être enfermé dans la Chambre de la mort. Aucun contact, des ombres sinistres, une sensation de danger permanent… avec Rogue, il y avait en plus les rictus.

- On ferait mieux de retourner à l'hôtel, dit le maître de potion en sortant des euros pour payer leur consommation.

Sirius finit sa tasse de thé puis se leva. Ils sortirent tout deux du café et marchèrent sous le ciel grisé de Paris.

Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un grand hôtel de la capitale et possédaient une suite au dernier étage. Severus avait fait toutes les démarches, il s'était fait passé pour un Lord anglais et on lui avait donné la plus belle des chambres avec une superbe vue panoramique. On pouvait apercevoir la Tour Eiffel qui scintillait de mille feux et les rues animées de Paris. La suite était en fait un grand appartement. Il y avait un grand séjour avec tout le confort nécessaire. Canapé, fauteuils, table basse en verre avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges dans un vase en cristal. Deux chambres, l'une en face de l'autre possédant chacune sa propre salle de bain, son boudoir et son dressing. Les couleurs étaient sobres, et Sirius avait beaucoup apprécié.

A peine rentré, ils allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Sirius se débarrassa de son manteau, se déchaussa, puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de réchauffer et un bon bain chaud ne pouvait que l'aider. Il actionna les robinets puis commença à se dévêtir. Une fois la baignoire remplit, il entra dans l'eau bouillante et poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

De son côté, Rogue avait fait la même chose. Mais contrairement à Sirius qui savourait son bain, le maître des potions était préoccupé. Ils n'avaient pas avancés et leurs investigations s'étaient soldées par un cuisant échec. Il devait en tenir informé le directeur aujourd'hui même. Peut-être que le vieux avait une nouvelle théorie ou peut-être que Remus avait appris quelque chose. En tout cas, il devait les aider et vite. Il se lava rapidement puis sortit de son bain. Il enfila un peignoir et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Il soupira longuement en se regardant dans le miroir. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, son nez trop crochu, ses sourcils trop fournis et ses yeux trop noirs. Il n'aimait rien de sa personne et il grimaça à son reflet. Il brossa tout de même ses cheveux, les plaqua en arrière puis soupira de nouveau. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil de sa chambre et essaya de se détendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre de toute façon ? Cet abruti de Gryffondor lui tapait sur les nerfs. Dès qu'il apparaissait, parlait ou juste le regardait, il avait envie de lui taper dessus. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi ses gosses l'avait-il ramené ? La vraie question qu'il n'osait se poser était pourquoi lui avait-il murmuré ces quelques mots ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son réveil, lui avait été fatal. Il ne cessait d'y penser. Les pensait-il vraiment ? Oh que oui. Et c'est pourquoi il se détestait. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à mettre une croix sur ses sentiments mais il faut croire que la vie aimait le torturer. A chaque fois qu'il le croyait mort, il revenait avec son sourire destructeur, ses yeux pleins de malices et son corps… Rogue soupira encore. Il se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux puis décida d'aller s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il alla dans le séjour. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius le rejoint. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Rogue et le regarda longuement. Il le trouvait étrangement magnétique. Peut-être ses cheveux humides et propres. Sirius sourit avant de secouer la tête. Il devait arrêter ses pensées stupides.

- Nous devons contacter Dumbledore, dit Severus, coupant Sirius de ses réflexions.

L'animagus hocha la tête. Rogue se leva, prit une bourse sur le manteau de la cheminée puis balança de la poudre dans l'âtre.

- Professeur Dumbledore.

***

* * *

Une carte de la France était posée bien à plat dans la salle commune de la Tour du Nord. Lilian était assis devant une calebasse et pillait le poivre pour en obtenir une fine poudre noire. Estéban, lui, s'occupait du patchouli et de la lavande.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire des bougies ? Demanda Tony.

- Tu les places à chaque extrémité de la carte, s'il te plait, répondit Lilian.

- J'ai terminé, dit Estéban.

Il apporta sa poudre et la versa dans la calebasse de Lilian.

- Bon on peut commencer, dit-il.

Lilian sortit sa baguette.

- Estéban tu peux, mettre les parfums de nos pères.

Angel attrapa les bouteilles et mit quelques goutes dans la préparation. Lilian frappa deux fois sur le récipient et la poudre se transforma en quatre bâtonnets. Il les tendit à Sam.

- Tu peux les mettre près des bougies ?

Sam les disposa puis les alluma. Lilian et Estéban se tinrent debout près de la carte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? Demanda Clara.

- Hé bien, je dois réciter une formule et agiter le pendule au dessus de la carte. Une fois qu'il aura trouvé mes parents, il s'arrêtera de tourner.

Ils acquiescèrent. Lilian soupira, il leva le pendule puis commença.

- Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy, trouve-les !

Le pendule commença à onduler légèrement, puis de plus en plus vite. La carte magique devint de plus en plus nette, Paris prit forme avant de disparaitre et de laisser la place à Lyon, Marseille, Montpellier jusqu'à ce que Port Barcarès se matérialise.

- J'avais raison ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Chut, dit son frère.

Les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup et la fumée se mélangea à celle des encens crées. Le nuage se mit à briller et une aiguille se matérialisa, se plantant dans la carte magique.

- Je crois qu'on les a trouvés, dit enfin Lilian.

D'un coup de baguette, il agrandit la carte.

- Les Portes du Roussillon, lut Tony. Bon sang, ils sont au village vacances !

Les jumeaux et Kelly se mirent à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Clara.

- On y allait souvent plus jeune, répondit Estéban.

- C'est génial, dit Kelly.

Lilian sourit de plus belle.

- Allons voir Dumbledore.

Estéban acquiesça.

- On vous laisse ranger, dit-il à ses amis.

Ils quittèrent leur salle commune pour se rendre au septième étage, dans le bureau du directeur.

***

* * *

- Vous dites que vous les avez retrouvés !

L'office de Dumbledore était éclairé par quelques bougies et on discernait à peine les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Lilian et Estéban, assis en face de lui, acquiescèrent.

- Comment ?

- Le professeur Rogue, commença Lilian, nous a enseigné les rudiments de la Localisation de personnes.

- Le pendule magique nous a indiqué clairement Port Barcarès, dit Estéban, les Portes du Roussillon pour être plus précis.

Le professeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisa ses doigts et les posa sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, laissant les jumeaux perplexes. Il soupira enfin puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Je vois.

- Il faut avertir oncle Severus et oncle Sirius.

Dumbledore sourit à l'appellation d'Estéban.

- Vous êtes d'une grande aide, dit-il enfin. Je vais leur dire.

Il se leva et sourit de nouveau.

- Merci.

- De rien, dit Lilian.

- Quand vous les aurez trouvés, vous pourrez nous le dire ?

- Bien entendu, Estéban. Je le ferai personnellement.

Les jumeaux le remercièrent. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une grande flamme verte embrasa les buches dans la cheminée. La tête du professeur Rogue en sortit.

- Professeur Dumbledore !

Le directeur s'approcha de l'âtre et s'accroupie.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir.

- Je suis avec les enfants de Harry et Drago.

Rogue grimaça.

- Ils savent où se trouvent leurs parents.

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Sirius au loin.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont à Port Barcarès, répondit Dumbledore, aux Portes du Roussillon.

- Et comment l'ont-ils appris ?

- Ils ont utilisés la localisation de personnes.

- Je vois.

- Merci pour ces infos, dit Sirius.

Les garçons sourirent au son de sa voix.

- Severus, allez vérifier ses dires !

- Nous irons dès ce soir.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant !

Rogue hocha la tête puis sorti du feu. Il se leva et se tourna vers Sirius qui avait un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Rogue de mauvaises humeurs.

- Ils sont dans le sud !

Rogue leva les bras au ciel puis s'en alla dans sa chambre en maugréant.

- Pourquoi tu n'admets pas ton erreur ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama Sirius.

Rogue claqua la porte de sa chambre pour ne plus l'entendre, ce qui énerva le Gryffondor. Sirius grogna et alla le rejoindre, défonçant littéralement la porte.

- Et pourquoi tu me claques la porte au nez !

- De une tu n'étais pas derrière la porte quand je l'ai claqué et de deux, c'était pour ne plus t'entendre, mais je crois que c'est loupé !

- Oh mais tu vas m'écouter ! ET JUSQU'AU BOUT ! J'en ai marre de ta mauvaise humeur, j'en ai marre de t'entendre râler, grogner, vomir sur tous les moldus que tu croises ! Ce ne sont pas des sauvages ! Tu devrais le savoir !

Rogue qui était assis sur son lit, croisa les bras.

- On va bientôt retrouver nos filleuls, tu devrais être content !

- Et de quoi devrais-je me réjouir ? Ils sont à Port Barcarès, tant mieux pour eux. Mais dis-toi bien que lorsque je les aurai retrouvés, je n'hésiterai pas leur dire leurs quatre vérités !

- Mais je ne t'en empêcherai pas ! Ils n'ont pas réfléchi aux conséquences, à l'inquiétude qu'ils pouvaient causer ! Donc si tu veux te défouler sur eux, vas-y ! Je ne te retiendrai pas, mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de le faire sur moi !

Rogue soupira.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami, je veux seulement qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Je suis fatigué et je n'aurai pas la force de supporter nos engueulades plus longtemps.

- Très bien, si tu as fini, j'aimerai bien ranger mes affaires.

- Et pour ce que je viens de te dire ?

- J'en ai pris note, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Sirius soupira, mais sortit tout de même.

Ils rangèrent leur affaire rapidement et se rejoignirent dans le séjour.

- J'ai une maison dans là-bas, on pourra y séjourner.

- Très bien.

***

* * *

Harry avait repris des forces grâce aux soins de Drago. Ils étaient toujours au Portes du Roussillon et malgré le mauvais temps, ils avaient entrepris la recherche de la maison de Sirius. Aurore était devenue une amie, et elle les aidait parfois à la fin de son service ou les accompagnait quand elle le pouvait. Elle les avait conseillé l'office du tourisme, des agences immobilières, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Apres trois jours de recherches infructueuses, Drago se mit râler.

- J'en ai marre de tourner en rond ! On ne trouvera jamais !

- Ne sois pas défaitiste !

- Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve !

- A Port Barcarès !

- Bon ok ! Mais où exactement ? Cette ville est quand même grande !

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de la trouver ! Il faut bien que l'on fasse le tour des agences !

- On est des sorciers, il y a forcément un autre moyen !

- Lequel ?

- Il faudrait qu'on utilise une carte magique…

- On n'a pas une telle carte !

- Si !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Et où elle est ?

- Tu me l'as offerte à noël.

- Je t'ai offert un portoloin à noël !

- Tu m'as offert un pendentif qui se trouve être un portoloin.

- Ok… ne joue pas sur les mots !

Drago fit une grimace.

- Bref, il y avait une carte avec tous les points d'atterrissage. Il nous suffit de modifier la carte et de faire apparaitre tous les lieux magiques alentour. Comme une de ces cartes moldue avec les sites à visiter.

- Et on fait ça comment ?

- Il nous faut une carte moldue, notre carte magique, on les superpose… et…

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais ça devrait marcher !

Harry se mit à rire.

Ils étaient dans leur bungalow, à l'abri de la pluie, un thé posé sur la grande table de leur petit séjour. Habillé en moldu, blue jeans et pull col roulé, blanc pour Harry et noir pour Drago, ils avaient l'air de parfait étudiant en vacances.

Drago grogna puis alla chercher les cartes. Il s'installa à côté d'Harry et les posa sur la table.

- Bon, dit-il, d'abord il faut qu'on l'est métamorphose pour qu'elles soient identiques. C'est-à-dire, qu'une fois superposée, on voit sur la carte les points d'atterrissage en portoloin.

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu t'en charge ?

Harry prit les cartes, les mit l'une sur l'autre et tapota dessus avec sa baguette. La carte magique devint transparente et des points rouges apparurent sur l'autre.

- Voilà, je les ai fusionnés.

Drago regarda le résultat et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Il nous faudrait une incantation pour faire apparaitre les endroits magiques.

- Je n'ai pas de bouquins avec moi, Dray !

- Moi non plus… bon attends.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il sortit son téléphone, (belle invention moldue), et appela Blaise.

« Oui ? »

« Salut Blaise. »

« Drago ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Bien pourquoi ? »

« Il parait que tu as disparu du château. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ma mère me l'a dit. »

« Et comment l'a-t-elle su ? »

« Rogue l'a dit à tes parents et ta mère l'a dit à la mienne. Elle est très inquiète, tu sais ! »

« Pourquoi elle en a parlé à ta mère ? »

« Elle pensait que je savais quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as di ? »

« La vérité, c'est-à-dire, que je ne savais pas ou tu te trouvais ! »

« Hum… »

« Tu es avec Potter ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. »

« Bref… Je vais bien et j'aurai besoin de tes lumières ! »

« Quel sujet ? »

« Métamorphose. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je souhaite faire apparaitre sur une carte moldue des lieux magiques. C'est possible ? »

« Oui, avec un Doctorat en métamorphose. »

« Blaise ! »

Il se mit à rire et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Une maison. »

« Oh… pour ça je crois que je peux t'aider. Elle est à qui ? »

« Un cousin à moi. »

« Donc elle a ton sang. »

« Oh, je vois ! On est forcement lié ! »

« Tout juste ! Il faut que tu utilises un sortilège de recherche. Un peu de ton sang, un pendule… en faite, c'est comme une localisation de personne mais pour une maison. Normalement ça fonctionne. »

« Normalement ? »

« Oui, comment en être sûr ! Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé ! »

« Ok… bon je vais essayer, merci Blaise ! »

« Drago, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien. »

« Bon alors à bientôt. »

« A bientôt Blaise… oh ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ne dis à personne… »

« Que j'ai eu des nouvelles… pas de problèmes. »

« Merci encore. Salut ! »

« Salut ! »

Drago soupira et retourna s'asseoir près d'Harry.

- Est-ce que tu as un pendule ?

- Non, dit le Gryffondor.

Drago ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il en avait un à Poudlard bien sûr. Mais l'avait-il emmené avec lui.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Harry.

- Un truc… bon sang, je n'en ai pas non plus ! Il faut qu'on en trouve un.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Blaise m'a donné une idée… un sort de localisation, mais il faut un pendule…

- On peut toujours demandé à Aurore.

- C'est une moldue !

- Et alors… on n'a qu'à lui demander si elle connait un magasin de magie…

Drago haussa les sourcils, sans perturber Harry qui continua.

- On lui dira que c'est pour une amie qui aime l'ésotérisme.

- Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Tu lui demanderas.

- Elle finit à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, vingt heures, je crois.

- Bon… je l'appelle et je lui demande si elle veut bien manger avec nous !

- Si tu veux.

Harry alla chercher son téléphone. Il parla quelques minutes puis revint s'assoir.

- Elle passe nous prendre à vingt heures trente. Le temps de prendre une douche.

***

* * *

Sirius et Rogue venaient de transplaner devant le portail en bois de la villa des Black. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville et on y accédait difficilement en voiture puisqu'un dispositif anti-moldu y était encore très présent. Il faisait nuit et Sirius s'empressa de donner le mot de passe. Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour et toutes les lumières s'éclairèrent. L'immense bâtisse se tenait devant eux, vaste et obscure. Un elfe en sortit et couru rejoindre Sirius.

- Maitre ! Vous êtes enfin de retour !

- Bonsoir Jong.

- Oh maître ! Jong est tellement heureux !

Sirius sourit, il avait toujours aimé cet elfe de maison.

- Peux-tu nous préparer deux chambres ?

- Elles ont prêtes, maitre ! Elles le sont depuis des décennies !

Sirius sourit à Jong puis le suivit, Rogue sur les talons.

Le maitre des potions regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose et il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouvé Drago et accessoirement Potter. La maison était sur deux niveaux, tout était sombre avec des tableaux aux personnages patibulaires, des rideaux de velours ocres duveteux et des bustes aux visages mornes.

- Quel horreur ! S'exclama Sirius. J'avais oublié à quel point cette maison ressemblait à celle de Londres.

Rogue regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas un amoureux de la déco et l'état de la maison l'importait peu.

- Je vous prépare un diner ?

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Sirius au professeur.

- Non.

- Tu peux me préparer un sandwich, dit alors Sirius à Jong. Tu me l'apporteras dans ma chambre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé.

Jong acquiesça puis disparut. Sirius soupira puis commença à monter les escaliers.

- Suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il suivit Sirius jusqu'à l'étage et il rentra dans la première pièce que lui désigna l'animagus. La chambre était grande avec un lit double en bois, une armoire, des chevets et une lampe à huile.

- La salle de bain est à droite. Jong t'apportera ton thé dans un instant. Bonne nuit. A demain.

- Hum… merci.

Sirius sourit puis sortit de la chambre. La sienne se trouvait en face. Elle était identique à celle de Rogue et sans ranger ses affaires, il s'affala sur le lit.

***

* * *

Lilian était allongé dans le lit de Sam, les yeux rivés sur le plafond étoilé qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé. Il réfléchissait.

Il pensait à son père Harry. Il avait souvent songé à la vie de ses parents, à cette époque. Il l'avait imaginé autrement. Lire dans des bouquins la tragédie de la guerre était une chose mais la vivre en était une autre. Il voyait souvent des élèves de l'école pleurer un être cher et il s'attendait au prie à leur retour de vacances. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir encore ses deux parents.

Quand ils en parlaient, se qui était rare, ils racontaient leurs aventures à Poudlard, l'arrivée des alliés, l'attente interminable le jour de la prise de Pré-au-Lard. Mais ce n'était que les grandes lignes. Ce qui tait arrivé à Voldemort se trouvait dans les livres et même si les versions différaient, il avait appris la vérité à Poudlard pendant un cours du professeur Binns. D'après lui, Harry avait utilisé un sortilège très puissant, lui permettant de désintégrer le mage de l'intérieur. C'était ce qui devait arriver.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Lilian avait peur d'être là le jour de la dernière bataille. Il espérait sincèrement se trouver loin d'ici. Non as qu'il avait peur de se battre. Disons qu'il avait peur de voir mourir ses amis. Si l'un d'eux mourrait qu'adviendrait-il de leur monde à eux. Il soupira longuement. Cette éventualité de perdre quelqu'un lui fit mal au cœur. Kelly était sur la sellette. Si jamais elle partait, Estéban ne s'en remettrait jamais. Que pouvait-il faire ? Kelly était son amis, il l'aimait comme une sœur, il l'adorait même, avec son franc parler, sa beauté et son humour grinçant. Il soupira de nouveau, se frottant les yeux. La vie était si étrange. Pourquoi était-il ici à cette époque. Que devait-il faire. Ce n'était pas pensable pour Lilian d'être là, seulement parce que son frère avait souhaité voir ses parents jeunes.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la salle sur demande qui nous a attiré ici !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Lilian sourit à Sam. Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait les cheveux mouillé et portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama bleu nuit.

- Je réfléchissais tout haut.

Lilian se redressa et Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- A quoi tu pensais ? A moi ?

Il l'embrassa légèrement le coin des lèvres. Lilian s'empourpra immédiatement, bafouillant lamentablement.

- Pas… Pas vraiment.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'étais le centre de tes pensées… enfin après tes parents et Estéban.

Lilian sourit.

- Je pense beaucoup à toi, à nous… c'est tout nouveau et j'aime énormément.

Sam l'embrassa sur la joue.

- J'aime beaucoup notre relation et je t'aime toi plus particulièrement.

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit immédiatement, avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Sam se mit à rire.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Hé bien c'est loupé !

- Je suis désolé, promis j'arrête.

Lilian soupira, remontra son visage puis sourit.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Sam.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-il.

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Nan… ce n'est pas ça… je suis… comment dire…

- Surpris ?

- Oui, enfin… non… je crois que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je pensais qu'il t'aurait fallu plus de temps pour que tes sentiments soient clairs.

- Je l'ai compris, il y a quelques jours, dit Lilian. Depuis que nous sommes ici…. Je peux tout te dire, même mes craintes les plus terribles.

Sam passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'adossèrent sur le cadre du lit. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant que je ne rentre dans la chambre ?

- Oh… hé bien… j'étais en train de me dire que ce n'était pas forcément la Salle sur Demande qui nous avait attiré ici.

- Tu pensais à qui ?

- Personne en particulier, mais tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'on soit là juste parce que Estéban a souhaité venir ici !

- C'est vrai que c'et un peu gros.

- Exactement ! Depuis le temps que Poudlard existe, on n'a jamais entendu parler d'une salle permettant de voyager dans le temps !

- Oui, mais la Salle sur Demande a des pouvoirs étranges ! On peut souhaiter tout ce que l'on veut, cacher n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi ne pas voyager ?

- Hum…

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Non, je pensais à Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Oui… mais pourquoi ?

- Rendre tes parents heureux…

- Ils sont heureux !

- Alors peut-être… peut-être… oh j'en sais rien.

- Peut-être pour ramener Sirius.

- Hum… mais comment a-t-il fait ? Demanda Sam. Je veux dire, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on allait être dans la Salle et que ton frère souhaiterait revenir ici, à cette époque ?

- La réponse la plus simple serait que Dumbledore sait toujours tout, sur tout et tout le monde. Mais je crois qu'il s'y est pris autrement. Un sort peut-être.

- sans doute.

Sam enleva son bras et s'allongea. Lilian l'imita. Ils étaient face à face, plongés dans leurs pensées.

- Quel genre de sort ? Demanda Sam. Parce que c'est quand même risqué, le Dumbledore de cette époque n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ou se passera.

- Il en sait sûrement plus qu'il ne le dit.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas en savoir plus. Quand Dumbledore l'aura décidé, il nous racontera tout.

Sam lui sourit et Lilian rougit encore. Le brun se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure, la léchant légèrement, passant ensuite à celle du dessus. Lilian se laissa faire. Il se permit une caresse sur le torse nu de son ami, rougissant encore plus de son audace. Un soupir et les sens du brun s'enflammèrent. Le baiser se fit plus violent et Sam en profita pour caresser son Angel.

- On devrait fermer la porte, réussi à murmurer Lilian.

Sam se leva et boucla l'entrée avec un puissant sortilège. Il revint à sa place et s'assit, le dos appuyé au cadre.

- Viens, dit-il.

Lilian s'assit sur ses jambes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il en voulait plus. Sam le comprit et il reprit ses lèvres.

***

* * *

Le temps était clément ce matin là. Sirius avait dormi comme un loir et c'est en bâillant qu'il rejoignit Rogue dans le living.

- 'jour.

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais répondre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rogue soupira.

- Bonjour, dit-il tout de même.

Sirius fit un sourire victorieux et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. La pièce était grande, elle avait quatre hautes fenêtres toutes habillées d'un lourd rideau de velours bordeaux, une table basse en marbre blanc, deux canapés de couleurs sombres. La maison était propre, Jong s'en était bien occupé même si elle était décorée de façon douteuse. Il avait passé de bons moments ici, sans ses parents, à côtoyer des moldus. Il poussa un long soupir plein de nostalgie. Rogue le fixa minutieusement, le détaillant soigneusement. Il s'était remis de son voyage. Il avait repris des couleurs même s'il était encore maigrichon. Mais tout cela allait s'estomper. Rogue en était sûr.

- Tu as déjeuné ?

Rogue murmura un non.

- tu veux boire un thé ou un café ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Bien… Jong !

L'elfe apparut immédiatement.

- Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Oui… j'aimerai du thé, des toasts, du bacon et des œufs brouillés, s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite, maitre !

Il disparut aussitôt.

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois que c'est évident.

- Hum… je te fais visiter la ville ?

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

- Non ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, répondit Rogue.

- Tant pis… on cherche nos filleuls ?

- Oui, faisons cela.

- Je te ferais visiter une prochaine fois alors.

- C'est ça, murmura Rogue.

Sirius l'entendit et sourit.

***

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient passé la soirée chez des amis d'Aurore. C'était à quelques kilomètres du village vacances, dans une maison au bord de la méditerranée. Harry avait beaucoup apprécié la soirée et il s'était bien entendu avec un garçon de son âge du nom d'Ali. Il était brun aux yeux marrons, avait une voix suave, doté d'un charme fou et d'un humour hilarant. Méditerranéen, il avait le contact facile et il avait tout de suite adoré Harry, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Drago. Le blond n'avait pas aimé la vérité qui sortait de la bouche d'Ali. Il avait décrit Harry avec beaucoup de justesse ainsi que Drago, le qualifiant comme quelqu'un de sarcastique, ironique et qui avait probablement peur de l'engagement. Il l'avait irrité et Drago l'était encore en ce beau matin d'hiver, grognant dans la petite salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, maugréa le Serpentard.

- Oh… toi tu penses encore à Ali !

- Toi tu penses encore à Môssieur-je-sais-tout ! Tu parles d'un french lover à deux noises !

- Moi, je le trouve sympa.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu l'as bouffé du regard toute la soirée !

- Tu exagères… comme toujours !

- Moi ! Pas du tout !

- Dis moi, tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

- Moi ! Jaloux ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !

Harry qui était devant une tasse de thé, soupira.

- Bon, dépêche-toi ! Il faut que l'on teste le sort de localisation.

Drago grogna encore mais sortit tout de même de la salle de bain. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue avec un logo représentant une virgule, sur un jean bleu stone. Harry, lui, portait un pantalon à pinces noir et une chemise blanche. Il l'attendait depuis une demi-heure et riait à chaque grognement de son ami. La soirée de la veille avait été distrayante. Ils avaient même trouvé un pendule, offert très gentiment par Maud, une amie d'Ali.

- Les moldus sont épatants !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas entendu Maud hier ? En l'écoutant parler, on pourrait jurer qu'elle connait tout de notre monde.

- Pourquoi on a parlé de sorcellerie ?

- Parce que tu as demandé où on pouvait trouver un magasin de magie.

- Oh…

Harry se mit à rire.

- J'aime beaucoup Maud… Elle me fait penser à Kelly.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, elle a la même façon de parler.

Drago se permit un rictus.

- Bon et si on commençait ?

- Enfin ! S'exclama Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as tout préparé ?

- Oui, chef ! Tout est sur la table.

- Bon allez, on y va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Hum… attend voir…

Drago prit le pendule.

- C'est de la magie de base, dit-il. Je crois que quelque goute de mon sang devrait faire l'affaire.

Harry acquiesça.

Drago prit un couteau sur la table et s'érafla l'index droit. Il grimaça à la douleur, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il pinça son doigt et une goute tomba sur le pendule.

- Bon… j'improvise.

- Vas-y !

- Hum… hum…

Il fit onduler le pendule au dessus de la carte de Barcarès et commença à parler.

- Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la famille Black, je désire retrouver ma maison.

Il laissa le pendule osciller sur la carte, mais rien ne se produisit. Cela dura dix minutes.

- J'ai une crampe.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Essaie… au lieu de rire !

Harry prit le pendule en souriant. Il se calma et tenta sa chance. Il le balança de gauche à droite et commença à se concentrer. Il n'avait jamais vu la maison, mais il l'imagina comme le manoir de Londres. Le pendule fit des cercles de plus en plus petits puis s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu as réussi !

Drago se pencha sur la carte.

- Mais c'est une décharge publique !

- Repousse moldu, répliqua Harry.

- Allons-y !

- On déjeune d'abord !

- Ok, dit Drago. On mange dehors, je t'invite!

***

* * *

- Je crois que c'est là, dit Harry.

Ils étaient devant la décharge. Un écriteau indiquait « Défense d'entrée » sur un portail rouillé. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, des arbres, pas de route mais un sentier très mal entretenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On entre ? Demanda Harry.

- On peut passer à travers.

- Comme à King Cross ?

- Exactement.

- Vas-y, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bon ok… j'y vais.

Drago s'avança et traversa la barrière. Harry regarda autour de lui.

- Personne… à mon tour.

Il passa.

***

* * *

- Maitre ! Maitre !

- Qu'y-a-t'il, Jong ?

- Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la résidence !

Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Il marcha jusqu'à une grande fenêtre du séjour et observa l'extérieur.

- Je ne vois rien, dit-il.

Rogue s'approcha.

- ça ne peut pas être des moldus.

- Non, le dispositif de répulsion marche toujours.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda l'elfe.

- On va attendre que nos invités se montrent.

Ils observaient le portail avec intensité. S'attendant à tout instant de voir arriver les personnes qui avaient franchi la barrière.

***

* * *

- Regarde, dit Harry, il y a un portail.

Il se mit à courir, Drago sur les talons.

- Bon sang, elle est immense cette maison !

Drago l'observa longuement.

- Hé bien, on aura du boulot ! Si l'intérieur est aussi moche que l'extérieur… il nous faudra des décennies pour tout retaper !

- Ne soit pas mauvaise langue !

- Bon allons-y ! Maintenant qu'on est là, on va pas rester dehors.

Harry acquiesça. Il poussa le portail.

***

* * *

- Mais ce sont eux !

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis eux un rictus mauvais.

- Je vais ouvrir !

***

* * *

- Tu crois que je frappe ? Demanda Harry.

- Il vaut mieux ! Elle est peut-être habitée !

Harry tapa trois coups, puis recula.

Des pas se firent entendre.

Le cœur battant, Harry regarda son ami. Drago était tout à fait serein.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- On verra bien.

La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Harry et Drago levèrent les yeux. Ils virent tout d'abord une longue robe noire, un rictus malveillant, des orbites ébènes et de longs cheveux sombres.

- Bonjour, Messieurs Potter-Malefoy !

à suivre...

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ??? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews !

Un grand merci à miss Julie, pour sa correction et ses encouragement ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un peu mot sympa ! J'ai répondu à toutes celles qui m'avait laissé un mail... (merci spécial à caro06, vanessa, lilui, egwene et caro... j'ai pas vos adresses donc je vous remercie ici !) et encore un merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur auteur ou histoire favori ^_^

à bientot pour un autre chapitre... il est déjà en correction !!!!

bizzzz demone

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Titre : Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

Bonjour,

voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Londres **

- Aaaaah ! Crièrent-ils.

Deux mains puissantes les saisirent au collet et les tirèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama Harry.

Il leur fit un rictus et les lâcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Severus !

Il dégaina sa baguette, ce qui les fit reculer.

- _Collaporta !_

Un jet de couleur ocre frappa la porte et la scella.

- Harry !

Sirius se précipita sur son filleul et le serra dans ses bras longuement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, Sirius.

Il soupira de rassurement. Il le lâcha et sourit. Rogue grogna.

- Vous êtes deux sombres imbéciles ! Comment avez-vous pu vous en aller comme ça !

- Oh, c'est bon Severus, répliqua Drago. On n'a rien fait de mal !

- Oh, vraiment ! Tu as pensé à tes parents ! Ta mère s'est beaucoup inquiétée

pour toi !

- Et alors ! J'en ai rien à faire ! De toute façon je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds au manoir et elle le sait très bien.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua Rogue, ta mère m'a chargé de te ramener et je vais le faire.

- Non ! S'écria Harry.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Potter !

- Il ne peut pas y retourner. Son père va…

- Ce n'est pas votre problème.

- Oui, c'est le mien, dit Drago et je suis bientôt majeur ! Je n'y retournerai pas et je ne porterai surtout pas la marque !

- ça suffit ! S'exclama Sirius. On va tout se calmer et on va en discuter sans crier ! ok ?

Drago et Rogue se foudroyaient du regard, Harry acquiesça.

- Allons dans le séjour.

Il ouvrit la marche. Harry le suivit, Drago à sa suite. Rogue serra les dents mais rattrapa les autres et vint s'asseoir à coté de Sirius dans un canapé en face des garçons.

- Bien, on vous écoute !

- On n'a rien à dire ! Répliqua Drago.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Rogue.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrête avec ce ton !

Drago soupira, Harry lui, se ratatina en voyant la grosse veine près de la tempe de Rogue, pulser dangereusement.

- Attend, Severus, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça, dit Sirius en soupirant lui aussi. Bon recommençons… je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti Harry ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- C'est dur à expliquer.

Il ouvrit son manteau et l'enleva.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

- Cela a un rapport avec Tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?

- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vois que vous ne maitrisez toujours pas l'occlumancie !

- ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua Drago. N'importe qui de normalement constitué aurait baissé sa garde le jour de la Saint Sylvestre !

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison Drago… Harry continue.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter.

- Pourquoi être parti ?

- J'avais besoin de me ressourcer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux tout nous dire.

- Je sais mais…

- Tu peux également parler à Severus… tu sais qu'il est de notre côté.

- Je sais mais…

Rogue soupira.

- Est-ce que tu t'es senti faible ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu as trouvé cela cruel, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es dit qu'un être aussi dangereux et mauvais, ne reculant devant rien, ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi. Tu t'es dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur.

- Vous y allez un peu fort !

- Il a raison, Drago. J'ai fui comme un lâche.

- ça ne te ressemble pas.

- C'était horrible… une vision d'horreur, de sang, de perversion… je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal et peur de toute ma vie. Je sais que j'ai mal agi…

- On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu as mis ta vie et celle de Drago en danger.

- On a été prudent et c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à m'emmener !

- On vous a localisé assez rapidement, dit Rogue, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

- Severus a raison, des mangemorts auraient pu vous retrouver avant nous.

- Personne ne savait que j'étais parti.

- Peut-être mais…

- Je suis désolé, ok !

- On va en rester là… pour le moment, dit Sirius.

- Ou avez-vous passé ces derniers jours ?

- Dans un village vacances à côté, dit Harry.

- Bien, on ira chercher vos affaires cet après midi. Ce soir on rentre en Angleterre.

- Sirius… je ne veux pas rentrer… pas tout de suite.

- Harry, il faut que tu rentres.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Drago. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui nous attend là-bas ? Rien à part la guerre et la mort !

- Il y a également vos amis et votre famille.

- Tu es ma seule famille, Sirius.

- Tu oublies les Dursley.

Harry grimaça.

- Même s'ils ne sont pas tout à fait comme une vraie famille… et je sais qu'ils sont affreux, tu devras y retourner cet été… c'est très important.

Le Gryffondor soupira longuement.

- On va en rester là, dit Sirius. Harry, Drago, allez visiter la maison. Ne tenter pas de fuir, la porte d'entrée a été verrouillé par Severus et on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Il sourit à son filleul puis à Drago.

- Allez-y !

Les garçons se levèrent, laissant Sirius et Severus seuls.

- Nous devons prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue acquiesça. Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et le lança dans l'âtre.

- Professeur !

Le bureau de Dumbledore était plongé dans la pénombre.

- Professeur ?

- Je suis ici… bonjour Sirius.

- Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?

- J'ai tiré les rideaux. Alors vous les avez retrouvés ?

- Oui, en fait c'est plutôt eux qui sont venus à nous.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien. Drago est égal à lui-même. Harry est un peu sur la défensive. On a discuté quelques minutes, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à rentrer.

- Il a peur, c'est compréhensible.

- Je sais…

- Je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy ne désire pas rentrer lui non plus.

- C'est exact.

- Soit… je vous autorise à rester. Dites-le à Harry.

- Mais Albus… On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Rogue. Ce serait dire oui à tous ses caprices !

- Severus… Harry n'a jamais fait de caprices ! Il a toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Je crois qu'il a besoin de temps pour se retrouver et je vais lui en donner.

- Et Drago ?

- Il reste avec Harry. De toute façon, il ne voudra pas rentrer sans lui.

- Et moi ?

- Vous rester avec Sirius et les garçons. Vous allez prendre mon relai pour l'occlumancie.

- Bien professeur.

- Je vais annoncer à leur fils, qu'ils sont sains et saufs.

- Albus, combien de temps ?

- Je vous accorde deux semaines, dites-le aux garçons. Faites-leur bien comprendre qu'ils devront rentrer au bout de ces deux semaines et qu'ils étudieront tous les deux l'occlumancie.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Oh… et dites leur qu'ils pourront sortir comme bon leur semble.

- Dois-je les surveiller ?

- ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus.

- Merci professeur, dit Sirius, remerciez également les Angel pour leur aide !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Albus !

***

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous forcer à rentrer ?

- Non, répondit Drago. Je crois que ton parrain fera ce qu'il faut.

- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore donnera son accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… si Severus était seul avec nous, on serait à Poudlard depuis belle lurette.

Harry se permit un sourire. Ils n'étaient pas allés visiter la maison, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la cuisine et mangeaient une part de tarte au citron, offert par Jong.

- Une autre part ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Non merci, ça ria.

L'elfe se baissa bien bas puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Drago finit son thé et soupira de bien-être.

- Cette maison est affreuse.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je trouve aussi. Tu pourras m'aider à la re-décorer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'adorerai parce que toutes ces couleurs sombres…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… c'est pas terrible.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, dit Sirius. Et vous avez deux semaines pour arranger cette humble demeure.

Il leur sourit et vint s'asseoir avec eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par deux semaines ?

- Nous avons eu une conversation avec Dumbledore. Il vous donne deux semaines de plus de vacances.

- Merci Sirius.

Harry prononça ses remerciemens simplement. Mais il était vraiment reconnaissant.

- Vous avez visité la maison ?

- On a entendu du bruit ici, donc on s'est arrêté, dit Drago.

- Je vous fais visiter alors.

- Avec plaisir, dit Drago.

Harry sourit à son ami. Ils se levèrent et firent le tour du propriétaire. Il y avait six chambres, plusieurs salles de bain, un immense séjour et une cuisine américaine, une grande bibliothèque, une salle de jeu et toutes ces pièces étaient sombres et vieillottes.

- Où est-ce qu'on dort ? Demanda Drago.

- Il y a une chambre à côté de celle de Severus. Elle est pour toi, Drago, et celle à côté de la mienne et pour toi Harry.

- On ne peut pas dormir ensemble ?

Sirius se mit à rire.

- Il n'en est pas question. !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir du premier étage et se retourna.

- Pour tout vous dire, je sais que vous vous fréquentez.

Harry rougit brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Harry… Harry… Harry… Vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Ecoute…

- Oui, on sort ensemble, dit Drago, et ce n'est pas un secret.

- Vraiment, dit Sirius. Ron le sait ?

- Heu… non.

- Et Hermione ?

- Non.

- Qui est au courant, si ce n'est pas un secret ?

- Ben toi… et Rogue aussi.

- Je crois que les jumeaux sans doute, dit Drago.

Sirius rigola.

- Donc ce n'est pas un secret mais vos amis ne sont pas au courant.

- Oui, on leur dira un jour, dit Drago.

- Prenez votre temps… quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne dormirez pas ensemble ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre…

- Sirius !

- Je plaisante.

Harry grogna.

- Bon on fait quoi cet après midi ?

- On va chercher vos affaires et effacer des mémoires.

- Ok pour nos vêtements, mais n'effacer pas…

- On va être obligés de nettoyer cet endroit.

- Ils pensaient qu'on était des moldus.

- On verra…

***

- Bonjour, Remus.

- Bonjour, Albus.

Le professeur Lupin avait rejoint le directeur dans son office. Il avait été convoqué après son entretien avec Sirius Black.

- Vous avez des nouvelles !

- Oui et des bonnes ! Severus et Sirius les ont retrouvés.

Lupin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien, Harry est un peu fatigué mais rien de grave.

- Est-ce qu'il a donné des explications ?

- Harry n'a pas désiré entrer dans les détails, donc il faudra attendre son retour.

- Quand ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry a besoin de temps pour lui. Il sera en sécurité avec Severus.

- Et pour les cours ?

- Vous prendrez en charge les cours de potion. Cambridge se chargera des vôtres.

- Très bien.

- Que dirons-nous aux élèves ?

- On reste sur la Dragoncelle.

- Je vais en informer Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, allez-y. Rassurez-les et dites-leur de ne parler de cela à personne.

- Bien.

Lupin prit congé. Le directeur quand à lui, se dirigea dans la Tour du Nord, pour informer les jeunes voyageurs.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Clara. Tu peux aller chercher tes amis. J'ai à vous parler.

Elle fit le nécessaire et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans les canapés de la salle commune.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Les visages d'Estéban et Lilian s'illuminèrent.

- Vous les avez retrouvés ?

- Oui, ils sont à présent avec le professeur Rogue et Sirius.

- Comment va notre père ? demanda Estéban.

- Harry va bien… mais il ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vos pères vont rester en France… Harry a besoin de calme, il a très mal vécu le carnage du Chemin de Traverse.

- Comme nous tous, déclara Clara.

- Certes, mais à des degrés différents, dit Dumbledore. Harry…

Il se leva et commença à marcher autour de la pièce.

- Harry a vu ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il a vu les meurtres de ces pauvres innocents sans pouvoir intervenir…

Il s'arrêta à une fenêtre, pensif.

- Il aura besoin de vous pour s'en remettre.

Estéban serra les dents, tant de haine, de douleurs, de peine et de sacrifice. Pourquoi son père devait-il connaitre tout cela avant d'être enfin libre ?

Le professeur leur expliqua la situation et ce qu'ils devraient dire quand les élèves rentreront. Ils discutèrent une bonne heure avant que le directeur ne les laisse. Estéban s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis quitta la tour.

Il se sentait triste et malheureux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents, à Kelly mais aussi à sa grand-mère. Tout cela était étrange et ce maelstrom de sentiment le peinait. Tous ces événements étaient de sa faute. Il avait souhaité être là, à cette époque sans penser à l'atrocité de la guerre, et à Voldemort. Il avait aidé Sirius et par même occasion il avait perdu Kelly, la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

- Estéban tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Hermione… tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, mais tu es assis sur ces marches depuis près de dix minutes…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'étais dans la salle de Poudlard et je t'observais…

Estéban sourit. Il était sortit de son dortoir et n'avait pas fait attention à son ascension.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Il soupira.

- Plein de chose.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry et Malefoy ?

- Oui, si on veut.

- Tu sais qu'on les a retrouvés.

- Oui, Dumbledore nous l'a dit.

Hermione hocha la tete.

- Tu veux en discuter ?

- J'aimerai bien, oui…

- Viens, on va dans notre salle commune.

Il se leva, s'épousseta et suivit Hermione. Ils s'installèrent près du feu et restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés vers l'âtre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Estéban n'avait pas souhaité parler à son frère. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Et dans sa situation, Hermione se trouvait être la meilleure personne à qui il pouvait se confier.

- J'ai mal agi… envers différentes personnes et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai mis en danger mon frère et mes amis.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques temps.

- Mais vous vous en êtes sorti.

- On peut dire ça.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Tu me fais penser à Harry.

- Vraiment.

- Oh oui ! Il se fait tout le temps du souci pour Ron et moi… Il faut dire qu'on a partagé beaucoup de chose.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Oh… hé bien, on a bravé les interdits, on est sorti de l'école sans autorisation…bref, on a toujours suivi Harry… parce qu'on est ses amis et parce qu'on l'aime.

- Hum…

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Tu sais Estéban, j'ai eu le temps de vous observer et je peux te dire que tes amis sont comme Ron et moi. Vous êtes très liés par je ne sais pas quoi… mais tout ce que ton frère et toi déciderez, tes amis seront là… ainsi que Harry, Ron… et moi… je m'enlise un peu…

Estéban rigola et Hermione le suivit.

- Tout s'arrangera, poursuivit-elle.

- J'aimerai en être sûr.

- On ne peut pas en être sûr à cent pour cent, mais j'ai souvent désespéré et tout s'est arrangé par la suite.

- Merci Hermione. Tu m'as remonté le moral.

- De rien, si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux venir me voir.

Estéban sourit largement. C'était bien la même Hermione. Celle qui était la voix de la sagesse à son époque.

- Si ça t'ennuie pas, je risque de venir te parler très souvent.

- ça ne me dérange pas…

- Et j'espère que ça ne va pas déranger, Ron.

Elle rougit brutalement.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Ron ?

- Vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus.

- Et avec Théo ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ron sort de ce corps ! Il n'y a rien non plus. C'est quelqu'un de cultivé, avec de bonnes manières et je me sens comprise quand je suis avec lui. Pour être honnête, ça fait plaisir de parler de choses compliquées avec quelqu'un qui peut vous comprendre.

- Je vois… et Ron ?

- Ron parle de Quidditch et franchement ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Il a bien des points positifs !

- Oui pleins… il est drôle, mignon, attachant…

- On dirait que tu parles d'un adorable animal de compagnie !

- Tu exagères un peu, Estéban.

Le Serpentard rigola.

- Désolé.

- Il est généreux et aussi très courageux.

- Le parfait Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai, cette maison lui va comme un gant.

- Mais parlons sérieusement. Tu es brillante, belle, raffinée… pourquoi tu ne cherche pas les faveurs d'un homme… et pas d'un rustre !

- Disons que j'attends qu'on me fasse la cours. Je n'ai pas envie de courir après qui que ce soit.

- C'est vrai que les filles d'ici aiment les traditions.

- Les filles d'ici ?

- Je compare à la France.

- Oh.

- Elles sont un peu plus démonstratives, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parfois.

- Et si on arrêtait avec ma vie sentimentale ?

- De toute façon, je dois y aller. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant le retour des élèves.

- Tes devoirs ?

- Déjà fait. Mais je préfère vérifier. On se voit au diner ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme se leva, sourit une dernière fois à Hermione puis quitta la salle commune. La Gryffondor soupira. Ron n'était qu'un sombre abruti. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et ils ne risquaient pas de le faire, malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Le cour de ses pensées se dissipa lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione, bonjour c'est Théo. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, merci et toi ? »

« Oh, ça va… je voulais te souhaiter une bonne année ! »

« Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'espère qu'elle t'apportera tout ce que tu souhaites ! »

« Je te le souhaite également. »

« Tu seras là bientôt ? Tu aurais pu attendre la rentrée pour me souhaiter la nouvelle année. »

« C'est vrai, mais en fait je suis rentré. »

La communication s'arrêta et Hermione regarda son téléphone.

- Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais.

Elle sursauta.

- Théo !

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme je te le disais, je suis rentré plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère a demandé à Dumbledore son autorisation car elle devait se rendre à Prague de toute urgence.

- Oh…

- Comment ça va ici ?

- Hum… routine.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Drago et Harry sont malades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ?

- Une Dragoncelle.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Malheureusement non. Ils sont en quarantaine et c'est Dumbledore qui nous donne des nouvelles.

- Par Merlin !

- Comme tu dis. Enfin, Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter.

- J'espère qu'ils vont vite s'en remettre… et toi alors Hermione… comment ce sont passées tes vacances ?

- En famille… j'étais heureuse de tous les voir et toi ?

- Pareil… enfin avec ma mère… ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon père.

Hermione comprit parfaitement.

- Ta mère va bien.

- Comme un charme. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle acquiesça.

- Il parait que le père de Drago a été vu sur place.

- Oui, c'est ce que rapporte la Gazette.

- Comment a-t'il réagi ?

- Je ne sais pas… il est malade depuis une semaine… et moi je ne suis arrivée qu'hier.

- Les élèves risquent de s'en prendre à lui.

- ça risque d'être dur en effet. Mais vous serez là pour lui… nous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Les choses ont bien changé depuis le début de l'année.

- C'est vrai, il y a quatre mois on ne s'adressait même pas la parole.

- Et aujourd'hui, on peut se considérer comme ami.

- Oui… on peut dire qu'on est ami, sourit-elle.

- Je suis content…

Il lui fit un splendide sourire.

- Je vais ranger mes affaires… tu veux venir ?

- Heu…

- Tu visiteras notre salle commune ! ça doit être une première pour une Gryffondor !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas la première Gryffondor à pénétrer dans votre antre, tu sais.

- Vraiment.

Elle sourit.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Elle se leva.

- Tu me montres le chemin ?

***

Le village vacances était calme et gris, les garçons avaient entrainé leurs parrains du côté moldu et c'est près de leur bungalow qu'ils rencontrèrent leur amie.

- Salut Harry ! Salut Drago !

- Bonjour Aurore.

- Comment vous allez depuis hier ? Oh… mais vous n'êtes pas seul. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Rogue se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- Je te présente nos parrains, dit Drago. Nous allons passer le reste de nos vacances avec eux.

- Oh… vous partez.

- Oui, dit Harry. On a enfin trouvé ma maison.

- C'est vrai ! Alors, où elle se trouve ?

- Du côté de Leucate.

- C'est génial, dit-elle. Je viendrais vous faire un coucou avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, mes cours vont bientôt reprendre.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Aurore sourit.

- Je suis persuadée que oui. Bon je dois y aller. Si vous ne faites rien demain, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble.

- Pas de problème. On est libre.

- Ok, je dirai à Ali et à Maud de venir.

Harry sourit et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- A bientôt Aurore.

- Oui, salut les garçons !

Elle s'en alla. Les garçons poursuivirent leur chemin.

- Voici notre bungalow.

- C'est plutôt sommaire comme intérieur, dit Sirius.

- Le strict minimum, répondit Harry. Mais c'est quand même sympa.

Drago sourit.

- Comment vous faisiez pour les repas ?

- On déjeunait et dinait à l'extérieur, répondit Drago.

- Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré Aurore.

- C'est elle qui nous a accueillit quand on est arrivé.

- Elle parle très bien anglais, dit Sirius.

- Heureusement, dit Harry, parce que je ne comprends rien au français.

- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci.

- Bon, on peut en finir ! S'exclama Rogue.

- Je crois que ton parrain est de mauvaise humeur, Drago.

- Sirius, arrête, murmura Harry.

Sirius lui fit une grimace.

- Rangez vos affaires, on jettera un sort de nettoyage ensuite.

- A vos ordres ! Répliqua Drago.

Ils se mirent au travail et une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient terminé.

- Qui est au courant de votre visite ? Demanda Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Drago.

- Qui sait que vous êtes des sorciers ?

- Personne, dit Harry.

- Vraiment.

- Heu.

- Oui, Drago.

- Il y a bien une personne.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mais ce n'est pas important, dit Harry.

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps, Potter ! Sirius, ferme la porte.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Il jeta un sort de verrouillage et d'insonorisation.

- Ecoutez moi tous les deux ! J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps ! Je veux savoir le nom des gens qui savent que vous êtes des sorciers ! Je veux le savoir MAINTENANT ! Ou c'est simple, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, et j'efface les mémoires de toutes les personnes que vous avez croisé ici ! Est-ce que c'est clair !

- Comme de l'eau de roche ! Répliqua Drago. Il y a le banquier… Monsieur Segonds. Les autres pensent que nous sommes des moldus.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui.

- Les autres personnes de la banque ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago.

- Bien, on peut y aller alors.

Sirius déverrouilla la porte et ils prirent le chemin du centre ville.

- Vous m'attendez ici.

Rogue s'éloigna du groupe et entra dans la banque. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour, le visage impassible.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai effacé de leurs mémoires votre passage ici.

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Rogue fixa Drago.

- Oui, ça l'était.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Sirius.

- Dix-sept heures, répondit Harry.

- Bien, rentrons. Vous allez ranger vos affaires, ensuite nous vous donnerons le détail de votre séjour.

***

Hermione admirait l'architecture de Poudlard et ce qu'elle voyait dans la salle commune des Serpentard l'étonnait encore plus. Elle était bien différente de celle des Gryffondor et de celle de Poudlard. C'était vraiment luxueux, à croire que l'élite anglaise se trouvait forcément dans cette maison.

- ça doit être une lubie de Salazar…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione sursauta.

- Décidément… Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

- Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas l'habitude des pas feutrés !

- Les elfes de maisons apparaissent pourtant.

- Oui, quand on les appelle.

Théo se mit à rire.

- Pardon… je regrette de t'avoir fait peur.

- Je m'en remettrais. Tu as terminé ?

- Oui… que veux-tu faire ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure du diner.

- Allons-y alors.

Il sourit et lui montra le chemin.

- A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure.

- Je trouvais votre salle commune hors du commun.

- Je crois que Salazar Serpentard voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les élèves de sa maison.

- Je crois surtout qu'il voulait montrer la suprématie de sa maison.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Tu ne nies même pas !

- Pourquoi faire ? Il est évident que nous les Serpentard, nous sommes…

- Ne fini pas cette phrase !

Il rit franchement.

- Je plaisantais Hermione.

- Un Serpentard qui fait de l'humour, que Merlin me préserve !

- Tu sais que l'humour n'est pas le monopole des Gryffondor !

- Non, bien sûr, mais on sait plaisanter chez nous…

- Nous aussi… mais nous avons une réputation à tenir. Il faut que l'on garde un certain standing.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

- J'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es… tu es…

Théo s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle.

- Je suis quoi ?

- Formidable, dit-il lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Hermione rougit immédiatement.

- Hé salut Théo !

- Bonjour Anthony ! Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Estéban.

- J'ai du rentrer plus tôt.

- Un Serpentard de plus, génial…

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mione, t'es toute rouge.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être délicat, Ron ! Répliqua Clara. Viens Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit !

Les garçons se mirent à rire, suivant les filles dans le réfectoire.

- Alors, dit nous tout, répliqua Clara.

Elle s'était installée à l'écart avec Hermione et Kelly pour le diner.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Pourquoi tu rougissais ? Demanda Kelly.

- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Théo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien, mentit Hermione.

- A d'autre, dit Clara.

- Il t'a fait des avances ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Pourquoi bien sûr ? Il te mange des yeux, répliqua Kelly. Je suis sûre que tu lui plais !

- Il est très apprécié des filles de l'école, même pour un Serpentard.

- Nous sommes amis.

- Il aimerait être plus, j'en suis sûre, assura Clara.

- Arrêtez de vous faire des films les filles.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne vas pas attendre Ron toute ta vie !

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Ron est très charmant, et très gentil, mais il ne fait rien pour être avec toi ! Bon, ok, vous êtes sortis ensemble pour le bal d'halloween mais, il ne te l'a pas demandé !

- Clara t'es un peu dur.

- Bon… ok… mais je ne fais que dire la vérité.

- Et quelle vérité ? Demanda Hermione.

- Que Ron est sans doute l'homme de ta vie mais que tu dois expérimenter d'autre gars.

- Elle n'a pas tord.

- Vous trouvez que je fais petite fille sage.

Clara éclata de rire, sous le regard interloqué des garçons.

- Pardon…

Elle chuchota.

- Bien sûr ! C'est écrit en lettre capitale sur ton front.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Estéban m'a dit qu'en France les filles faisaient souvent le premier pas.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est déconseillé avec Ron, répondit Kelly. Il est tellement stupide que tu risquerais de le traumatiser.

Hermione rigola.

- Moi je te conseille d'arrêter de te focaliser sur lui. Ouvre les yeux Mione. Tu es jolie et il y a tant de beaux garçons ici !

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle à Clara.

- Harry, dit-elle.

- Il est gay, répliqua Kelly.

Pour la seconde fois, Hermione faillit se tuer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Comment ça gay ?

Kelly toussa dans son poing.

- Gay… comme gay ou gaie comme je suis heureux ? Demanda Hermione.

- Hum… hum…

- Vous deux, vous savez quelque chose.

- Disons qu'on pense qu'il est gay, répondit Kelly.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il est quand même sorti avec Cho Chang… et je pensais qu'il avait des vues sur Ginny !

- Hermione, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, répliqua Clara.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure et soudain…

- Oh… mon… dieu !

- Je crois qu'elle a compris, dit Kelly.

- Elle est rapide.

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Ne me dites pas que Harry et Drago…

- On ne dit rien alors…

- Vous les avez vus ?

- Non, mais on s'en doute, dit Clara.

- Mon dieu, si Ron l'apprend.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Bref… Harry est si beau et Drago…

Clara se lécha les lèvres.

- Mais ils sont gays, dit Kelly.

- Qui reste-t-il ? Demanda Clara.

- Hum… Lilian et Sam… sont comme Harry et Dray…

- Ils sont ensemble ?

- Oui, mais on ne t'a rien dit, ok, dit Clara.

- Ok !

- Il y a le beau Théodore Nott, dit Clara. Il est si british, si distingué !

- Il est charmant, consenti Hermione.

- Oui, très beau… il y a Anthony.

- Trop jeune pour moi, Clara.

Sucette regarda le jeune homme et sourit.

- De toute façon, il est pour elle.

- Hé ! S'exclama Clara.

Les jeunes filles se mirent à rire.

- Ernie ?

- Non, merci.

- Michael ?

- Non plus.

- Bon restons sur Théo, dit Clara. Tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure.

- Oui et alors ?

- Vous veniez d'où ?

- De la salle commune.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Kelly.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Oui, répliqua Clara. Alors ?

- Serpentard.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Hermione avec de grands yeux.

- Et tu doutes de lui, dit Clara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas au courant, dit Kelly.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Chez les Serpentard, il est interdit de faire rentrer le commun des mortels dans leur salle commune.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Quand un Serpentard fait entrer un non Serpentard dans notre antre, cela veut dire qu'il lui porte une haute estime, annonça Clara.

- En d'autre terme, il est accro.

- Je n'y crois pas…

- Dis toi que Drago a fait rentrer Harry dans la salle commune, répliqua Clara.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- On sait tout ! dit Kelly.

Elle rigola et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

Chez les garçons, la bonne humeur des filles étaient aussi contagieuse.

- Je me demande de quoi elles parlent, dit Ron.

- De nous, dit Tony en piquant dans ses haricots verts.

- Pourquoi elles parleraient de nous ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est bien un délire de filles, répliqua Estéban.

- Comme si on ne le faisait jamais, répondit son frère.

- Disons que toi, tu le fait rarement, répliqua Estéban.

- C'est vrai, mais toi tu le fait constamment.

- Faisait, corrigea Tony. Depuis que tu es avec Kelly, tu es beaucoup plus sage.

- Je me suis rangé.

Les garçons se mirent rire.

- Alors Ron, quand vas-tu te lancer ? Demanda Estéban.

- Me lancer ?

- Oui avec Hermione.

- Nous sommes simplement ami, tu sais.

- Donc elle ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, conclut Théo.

- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ? Demanda Tony.

- Oui, beaucoup.

Il sourit largement à Ron et continua.

- Et je suis content de savoir qu'elle ne te plait pas.

- Oh quel gentleman, dit Sam.

- Quelle finesse, tu veux dire, répliqua Lilian.

Il sourit à Théo.

- Si tu tentes quelque chose avec elle, fait très attention.

- A quoi ?

- A ne pas la blesser !

- T'inquiète pas.

Ron serra les dents.

- De toute façon, Hermione ne sortira jamais avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à des gars dans ton genre.

- Il nous fait une crise, murmura Lilian à son frère.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Et quel genre de gars je suis ?

- Un Serpentard !

- Ridicule ! S'exclama Estéban.

- N'importe quoi, renchérit Tony.

- Normal, vous êtes des Serpentard ! Dit le roux.

- Non, c'est stupide, déclara Lilian, et je suis un Gryffondor. Désolé Ron, mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione fasse attention à ce genre de considération. C'est comme si je disais, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec toi, parce que tu es roux ou avec Tony parce qu'il est métisse.

- C'est un peu exagéré, Lilian, répliqua Ron.

- Peut être…

- Alors disons qu'Hermione, préfère les garçons qu'elle peut materner. C'est mieux ?

- Oui… mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

***

Le séjour de la maison de Leucate était éclairé par des bougies, qui flottaient au plafond. L'ambiance était très calme et Sirius aimait ça. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé Harry et Drago, et il était heureux d'être là, avec Rogue. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis leur arrivée de Paris et franchement il trouvait cela reposant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si enjoué depuis deux jours ?

- C'est évident, on a retrouvé les garçons.

Sirius sourit à Rogue, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Oh, tu as très bien compris !

Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi dire.

- On dirait que j'ai réussi à te faire taire !

Le professeur se permit un rictus.

- Bon… on va dire que c'est ta manière de sourire.

Rogue, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, sourit Sirius. Que fait-on ?

- On attend leur retour, ça me semble évident.

- On pourrait aller diner, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir.

- Comme je savais que tu allais dire ça, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à Jong de nous préparer un diner.

- Oh… et si je t'avais dit avec plaisir, pour sortir ?

- Hé bien… je t'aurai dit que j'avais pis la liberté de réserver une table en ville.

Sirius sourit au semblant d'air d'étonnement de Rogue. Il appela Jong.

- Tout est prêt ? Demanda-t-il une fois l'elfe apparut.

- Oui, maitre.

- Merci, Jong. Severus… on y va ?

Rogue soupira mais se leva tout de même. Une fois installé, il regarda autour de lui. La table était dressée pour deux, la jolie vaisselle était sortie ainsi que l'argenterie et les verres à pied. Le tout sur une nappe blanche aux arabesques verte bouteille. Sirius demanda à Jong d'apporter le vin. Il le gouta, approuva puis congédia l'elfe.

- Je te sers un verre ? Il est délicieux.

- Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

- Hum… parce que j'ai soif.

Rogue soupira. Sirius se leva et remplit son verre. Il en fit de même avec le sien.

- Pour être franc, Severus…. Je souhaite enterrer la hache de guerre. On a le même âge, on a vécu des tragédies, on aime nos filleuls à notre manière… donc on est pas vraiment différents.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous sommes très différents. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre.

- Et pourquoi on devrait se raconter nos vies ?

Rogue avala une gorger de vin avant de poursuivre.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

- On peut le devenir.

Rogue se mit à rire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Sirius, voyons… je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu prépares un diner, tu m'invites, tu me parles normalement, on pourrait presque croire que tu me fais la cour.

- D'abord, je n'ai pas préparé de diner, c'est Jong qui l'a fait. Deux, je t'invite, c'est normal, tu passeras les deux prochaines semaines sous ce toit ! Trois, je te parle normalement, en effet, je pense que tant qu'adulte, se crier dessus pour communiquer n'est pas terrible… et comme je te l'ai dit à Paris, j'en ai marre de nos disputes, marre qu'on s'envoie balader, marre de nos insultes. Depuis mon retour…

Il fit tournoyer son verre puis en but une gorgée.

- Je ne suis plus le même homme.

Rogue croisa les bras.

- Et pour te faire la cour…

Sirius posa son verre et sourit. Il dévisagea le professeur de haut en bas.

- C'est une idée.

- Arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi, Severus ? J'ai à peine commencé !

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as peur que je réussisse ?

- C'est ridicule.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Dinons, nous verrons pour la suite.

***

_« C'est une tragédie, nous n'avions rien vu de __tel__ depuis longtemps ! L'un des symboles de la Grande Bretagne vient de partir en fumée ! D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il s'agirait de terrorisme… »_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, je viens de zapper, répliqua Aurore. Apparemment, il y a eu un attentat à Londres.

- Chut, montez le son, dit Ali.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Harry, Drago et Aurore étaient chez Ali pour la soirée. Il les avait invités pour le départ de leur amie. Ils avaient dégusté un plat oriental, préparé par Myriam la mère du garçon et c'est en regardant la télé qu'ils avaient appris la terrible nouvelle.

_« Il y a une centaine de victime__s__, disait le journaliste, le Tower Bridge n'est plus ! »_

Les images montraient le célèbre pont réduit en cendre. Un nuage de fumée recouvrait toujours les lieux, les sirènes des pompiers et de la police résonnaient encore dans ce chaos, on voyait des gens pleurer et d'autres répondre aux différents journalistes. Drago faisait la traduction pour Harry. Celui-ci blêmit au fur et à mesure.

- Il faut qu'on rentre, chuchota Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde les images. La fumée n'est pas seulement due à l'explosion.

Drago fixa l'écran. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon sang !

Harry acquiesça. Il y avait autre chose.

- Des détraqueurs… Harry, prend ton manteau, on rentre.

Le Gryffondor soupira.

- Aurore, Ali… nous devons y aller.

- Oh mais pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je dois m'assurer que ma famille se porte bien.

Aurore acquiesça.

- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés et je t'en remercie.

- Mais de rien la prochaine fois, je viendrais visiter ta maison.

- Sans problème !

Harry serra Aurore dans ses bras puis salua chaleureusement Ali. Drago leur dit également au revoir, puis ils s'en allèrent le cœur lourd. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une rue isolée, et utilisèrent le portoloin de Drago pour rentrer. Ils trouvèrent Sirius et Severus dans le séjour, un verre de liqueur près d'eux.

- Nous devons renter à Poudlard !

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Sirius.

- Nous avons regardé les infos, il y a eu un attentat à Londres. Des moldus sont morts et ce n'est pas un acte terroriste.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sirius, il a envoyé des détraqueurs chez les moldus !

Rogue se leva aussitôt.

- Je préviens Dumbledore. Nous renterons dès demain.

* * *

à suivre..

alors ??? laissez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

un grand merci à julie qui me corrige malgré tout ce qu'elle a à faire ^_^! Merci à vous pour vos commentaire, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... merci à vanessa et caro 06 pour leur soutien !

biz à bientot

demone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Bonjour,

voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Retour aux sources

**- **Je suis ravi de vous voir ! dit Dumbledore.

Harry tenta de sourire.

- Nous aussi professeur, répliqua Drago. Mais il y a plus urgent.

- Les autorités moldus sont au courant. Ils ont juste changé la version à donner aux médias et à leur communauté.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Questionna Harry.

Dumbledore se calla au fond de son fauteuil et soupira.

- Un escadron de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs ont volés jusqu'à la capitale, répandant le chaos sur leur passage. Ils ont fait exploser les monuments, tuant de pauvres civils qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Un véritable carnage…

Il fit une pause, soupirant de nouveau.

- On décompte une centaine de blessés à l'heure actuelle et une vingtaine de morts.

- Les Dursley ?

- Ils vont bien, Harry.

- Et ma mère ?

- Elle aussi va bien. Elle a refusé de quitter le manoir, craignant pour ta vie… elle sera bientôt là.

Drago acquiesça. Il savait qu'en partant avec Harry, il avait mit Dumbledore dans une situation délicate.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, reprit le directeur. On discutera de tout cela plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Votre départ nous a causé beaucoup de soucis… je ne pensais pas que vous alliez rentrer si vite, j'ai donc du mettre au point un alibi qui n'a pas servi, heureusement.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Drago.

- J'ai dit à vos camarades que jusqu'à votre retour, nous allions dire aux autres élèves que vous aviez la Dragoncelle.

- La Dragoncelle ! S'exclama Drago.

- Un moyen d'éviter la curiosité des élèves, marmonna Harry.

- Hum… un peu exagéré, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Certes, Monsieur Malefoy, mais aux vues de la situation, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

- N'en parlons plus pour le moment. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci professeur.

Ils se levèrent, crispé. Harry fit un dernier sourire à Sirius puis quitta le bureau avec son ami.

- Harry est vraiment extraordinaire, sourit Sirius. Lorsqu'il est rentré en apprenant la nouvelle, il était bouleversé, s'en voulait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Des moldus sont morts et Harry s'en veut de n'être pas assez fort pour arrêter Voldemort. Il a voulu rentrer pour se battre, progresser et stopper tout cela. Il n'a plus peur.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement. Le retour du survivant était une bonne chose. Harry avait prit conscience de son rôle et il ne cherchait plus à fuir. Il allait devenir plus fort pour ses proches et pour ces millions d'anonymes.

***

Harry et Drago avaient atteint le couloir des Enchantements. Ils venaient de quitter Dumbledore et marchaient le cœur lourd. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux depuis leur retour et cela agaçait Drago. Harry avait changé en quelques heures, il s'était fermé comme une huitre, passait son temps à s'excuser et à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- A d'autre.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je m'en veux.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir fuit.

- Parce que tu crois qu'en restant, tu aurais pu sauver tous ces malheureux ? Tu es vraiment atteint !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du syndrome du héro !

- N'importe quoi, s'énerva Harry. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ? Arrête ça, tu veux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre !

Harry soupira rageusement.

- Tu as raison… Je… Je commençais à désespérer.

Drago grogna.

- Viens…

Il prit la main de Harry et le tira près de lui. Il le serra longuement dans ses bras, tendrement. Il lui caressa le dos et essaya de l'apaiser.

- Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, chuchota le blond, je veux que tu te concentres sur la tâche que tu as à accomplir. Je serai là, je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. Je ferai en sorte que les élèves s'allient à notre cause et ensemble, nous écraserons Tu-sais-qui. Mais d'ici là, Harry, je t'en prie, ne prends rien sur toi. Si tu as des problèmes, des soucis, viens m'en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul…. Tu n'es pas seul… je suis là… ainsi que tes amis.

Harry resserra son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, sanglota-t-il.

Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas le sentir si triste, ce qui l'agaça. Il se dégagea.

- Allons voir les jumeaux, ils vont être content de nous revoir !

Harry essuya discrètement les semblants de larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, puis sourit en pensant aux garçons. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ses amis depuis son départ et il s'en voulait.

- Non, Harry ça ne sert à rien de te sentir coupable. Je suis sure qu'ils comprendront.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Drago faisait pour le déchiffrer aussi bien. Il sourit à son ami, avant de l'enlacer à nouveau et de lui voler un baiser. Drago le retint. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis le lécha doucement. Harry poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Il le bloqua contre un mur et traça une ligne allant de ses lèvres à son cou. Il passa ses mains sous son pull et le caressa lentement.

- Arrête, Harry…

Il le bloqua plus encore.

- On pourrait nous voir.

- Il n'y a personne ici, Drago.

- On pourrait aller dans mon dortoir.

Harry acquiesça.

- Allons d'abord voir nos amis, sourit Drago.

Harry pesta mais obtempéra tout de même. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis recula.

- Allons-y.

Ils reprirent leur route, Harry tentant de se coiffer et Drago en s'époussetant. Une fois devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la Tour du Nord, Harry poussa un long soupir.

- Courage, lui dit Drago en souriant.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis donna le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent.

Une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans la salle commune. Il était presque midi et Harry et Drago, les trouvèrent assis dans leurs canapés.

- Salut ! S'exclama le blond.

Estéban et Lilian se retournèrent immédiatement.

- Harry ! Drago !

Ils se levèrent et sans y penser allèrent se jeter dans leur bras. Leurs amis sourirent.

- On n'est pas parti longtemps, pourtant ! plaisanta Drago.

- Désolé, répliqua Estéban en le lâchant.

Il sourit en voyant Lilian collé à Harry.

- Bon sang, je croyais que vous alliez nous oublier ici !

Lilian desserra son étreinte et essaya de sourire les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le brun.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes rentrés, c'est le principal.

- Quel accueil ! Se réjouit Kelly.

- On partira plus souvent, se moqua Drago.

- Oh que non, dit aussitôt Tony. Ils sont insupportables quand ils s'inquiètent !

Harry et Drago saluèrent les autres, et se laissèrent guider vers les canapés par les jumeaux.

- Alors ? Demanda Sam. Où étiez-vous ?

- En France, répondit Harry. J'ai eu envie de découvrir votre pays.

- Où ça en France ? S'enquit Kelly.

- Port Barcarès.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Estéban.

- On a passé notre séjour dans un village moldu.

- Les Portes du Roussillon, précisa Drago.

- ça devait être vide, dit Kelly.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, rétorqua Harry.

- Je pensais que c'était fermé en hiver, répliqua Tony.

- Vous connaissez ?

- Oui, dit Lilian, on habitait pas loin de là avant.

- Vous avez donc passé près de dix jours avec des moldus, dit Clara.

- Une première pour moi, avoua Drago. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. D'ailleurs, on va y retourner.

- Quand ça ? Demanda Clara.

- Cet été, dit Harry. J'ai une maison là-bas.

- Vous m'emmènerez ?

- Pourquoi pas Clara, répondit Harry.

- Alors on vient aussi, déclara Estéban. Après tout, on est français, on pourra vous faire visiter !

- Avec plaisir.

- Vous avez rencontré des jeunes de votre âge ? Demanda Kelly.

- Oui, une fille qui nous a beaucoup aidé, elle travaillait au village.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? Questionna Tony.

- Aurore, répliqua Harry.

Il sourit en repensant à la jeune fille.

- Elle va me manquer, poursuivit-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry a aussi rencontré un jeune homme qui lui a fait une très grande impression.

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu parles d'Ali ?

Estéban et Lilian ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Oui, Monsieur le prétentieux.

- Il n'est pas prétentieux, il est très gentil.

- Hum..

- Ali, répliqua Estéban, un grand brun, aux yeux rieurs, avec une intuition aiguisée et un franc parlé dérangeant ?

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

Lilian se mit à rire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Vous avez rencontré une Maud ? Demanda Kelly.

- Oui, c'est une amie d'Ali, une petite blonde.

- Déjantée aussi, répliqua Drago.

Kelly se mit à rire, reconnaissant sa mère.

- Pourquoi déjantée ? demanda Sam.

- Elle en connaissait un rayon en magie… pour une moldue c'est vraiment étrange.

- Oui, poursuivit Harry. J'avais l'impression qu'elle connaissait notre monde.

- C'est peut-être le cas, murmura Kelly à Estéban.

- Comment ça se fait que vous les connaissez ? Questionna Drago.

- Tout le monde se connait dans les petites villes, rétorqua Lilian. Enfin bref… Nous sommes content que vous soyez de retour. On s'est beaucoup inquiété.

- Désolé, mais c'était nécessaire, dit Drago.

- Allez dire ça à Ron et Hermione. Ils vont vous tuer ! répliqua Lilian.

- Je sais, dit Harry.

- Et il y a un autre souci, dit Lilian. Théo est rentré plus tôt que prévu.

- Et ?

- Dumbledore a dit que vous aviez la Dragoncelle, dit Clara, et on a confirmé.

- Donc Théo pense que je suis bientôt mort, répliqua Drago agacé.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Bon, je vais aller le voir. Harry, on se voit plus tard.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, lui dit Lilian.

- Je vous rejoins après.

Il se leva et partit aussitôt.

- Il est bien pressé, tout d'un coup, remarqua Clara.

- Des choses à régler, dit Harry, et sa mère doit passer dans l'après midi.

- Oh…

- Comme tu dis, Lilian. Bon, je vais aussi y aller. Je dois voir Ron et Hermione. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se leva et partit à son tour. Les jumeaux poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.

- Ils ont l'air en forme, dit Sam.

- Oui… Harry à l'air reposé, remarqua Lilian. Je suis content.

- Nous aussi, dit Kelly. On va pouvoir respirer.

- Et penser à un moyen de rentrer chez nous, décida Clara. Après tout, je crois qu'on a une chance de le faire.

- Tu as raison, dit Sam, on a rempli notre part du contrat.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Que veux-tu dire Estéban ? Demanda Clara.

- Nous n'avons aucune garanti que nos parents resteront ensemble à la fin de la septième année.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, on est coincé ici jusqu'en septième ! S'exclama Clara.

- Je le pense… ou bien, il faudrait que nos parents se jurent un amour éternel tout de suite et franchement, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils le fasse pour le moment.

- Bon… continuons notre chemin, répliqua Lilian. On reste sur nos gardes et on voit comment évolue la relation entre Harry et Drago. On essayera de rentrer si les choses deviennent encore plus dangereuses pour nous.

- Oui, chef ! S'exclamèrent ses amis.

***

Ils étaient tous dans la Salle de Poudlard, discutant calmement. Harry était content d'avoir retrouvé ses amis. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'arrivée des autres élèves et très peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Madame Malefoy. Drago avait discuté longuement avec Théo et Harry s'était expliqué avec Ron et Hermione. Ils leur avaient conté leur voyage, passant très peu de détails, s'étendant sur leur rencontre avec les jeunes moldus et leur retour avec Sirius et Severus.

Harry avait relaté la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, la nuit où il avait perdu connaissance, la nuit où il avait compris à quel point Voldemort était sans pitié. Il exprima ses regrets, ses attentes et ses ambitions pour la suite. Ron avait acquiescé silencieusement, Hermione, elle, fut plus expressive. Elle lui donna des conseils, et lui assura qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider.

La mère de Drago arriva peu après seize heure, elle s'était entretenue pendant une demi-heure avec Dumbledore, Severus et son fils. De marbre, elle écouta une version très arrangée de la réalité, dans laquelle son unique fils, était parti seul à l'aventure en Irlande. Elle prit congé et comme à son habitude, elle fit le tour du parc avec son fils.

- Drago, dit moi la vérité.

- Vous la connaissez déjà.

Le regard fixé au loin, elle soupira.

- Drago, je n'aime pas les mensonges. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Réellement.

- Je suis contre Vous-savez-qui. Vous le savez.

Elle acquiesça.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

- Je le sais, mais quel est le rapport avec ta fuite ? C'est à cause de ton père ?

- Oui, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était contre moi !

- C'est vrai.

- Vous m'avez même donné de l'argent au cas où.

- Oui… mais… murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Mais quoi ?

- Drago, je pensais que tu me tiendrais au courant ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Narcissa se ressaisit.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible… je ne peux pas vous contacter au manoir.

- Il y a bien un moyen ?

- Peut-être… vous devriez vous rapprocher de votre cousin.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Sirius Black ? Tu es en contact avec lui ?

- Vous savez qu'il est de retour.

- Oui… nous avons appris la nouvelle…

- Je peux rentrer en contact avec lui, mère… et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est le seul moyen.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Drago.

- Merci…

- Drago… ne fais pas ce que tu envisages, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Je dois le faire.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le lac et parlait lentement.

- Je ne peux pas détourner le regard ou pire me cacher.

Drago se passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant de continuer.

- Je souhaite avoir un avenir et pour vous dire la vérité, pendant mon séjour, j'ai côtoyé des moldus et franchement, ils ne sont pas si horribles que cela. J'ai même appris à connaitre certain d'entre eux et je crois que je me suis fait des amis. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres, je ne peux pas faire comme si cela ne me concernait pas. Les moldus ne peuvent pas se défendre contre nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me battre pour eux, pour moi et pour mon avenir.

Narcissa sourit à son fils, il avait changé et elle venait juste de voir à quel point.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle soupira.

- Je ferai ce que tu me demandes… mais je t'en supplie ne met pas ta vie en danger pour rien.

- Nous sommes en guerre, mère.

- Je le sais, Drago. Je le sais…

Il baisa la main de sa mère, puis ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au grille de l'école. Elle embrassa tendrement son fils, le serra dans ses bras avant de transplaner, le laissant seul à Poudlard.

***

Le collège avait retrouvé ses habitants, les rires que l'on pouvait entendre jadis dans la Grande Salle, avait laissé place à une douloureuse minute de silence, pour les victimes sorcières et moldus de Voldemort.

Dumbledore redonna l'espoir aux élèves avec un discours passionné sur l'alliance entre les maisons, l'entente cordiale et l'amour fraternel. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient de retour, beaucoup plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé. Après tout, il était de renommée mondiale que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr sur terre. Chacun était à sa table, les Gryffondor unis auprès de Harry, les Poufsouffle réconfortés par les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, ne faisant qu'un autour de Drago. Il était encore dans une situation délicate, encore à cause de son père. Il devait faire quelque chose pour s'en sortir, pour que tout le monde arrête de le confondre avec Lucius.

Il attendit la fin du repas, qu'il ne toucha pas, guettant Harry. Quand ce dernier paru avoir terminé, il se leva.

- Estéban, dit aux autres qu'on se rejoint chez vous dans dix minutes.

Angel fronça les sourcils mais accepta.

Drago sortit de table. Il marcha d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, sous les yeux méprisants des autres élèves.

- Harry, murmura-t-il. Je dois te parler.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il s'écarta pour laisser Harry passer et tout deux, quittèrent la Grande Salle.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda le survivant.

Drago marchait rapidement.

- Chez les jumeaux.

Ils s'activèrent, dépassant d'innombrables armures vides. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Drago alla se caller près d'une grande fenêtre, silencieux.

- Harry, dit-il enfin, je crois que nous devons réagir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la guerre ! Nous devons nous battre, mettre en place une coalition, faire avances les choses à notre niveau !

Harry se mit rire.

- Je suis ton homme !

Drago soupira.

- J'ai dit à Estéban d'appeler les autres. Ils seront bientôt là.

Drago regarda le ciel sombre sans étoile. Il faisait très froid en ce début janvier et la forêt interdite était encore plus terrifiante et imperturbable. Tout était silencieux, calme.

- Drago…

Harry l'avait rejoint à la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?

- J'ai eu une révélation aujourd'hui… en parlant à ma mère.

- Une révélation ?

- Oui… je dois protéger ceux qui sont important pour moi.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement.

- Je veux t'aider Harry… je veux me sentir utile.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je dois le faire.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, avant même que le tableau ne pivote.

- Tu nous dois une explication Drago ! s'exclama Kelly.

Le blond sourit. Ils étaient tous là, les jumeaux, Clara, Kelly, Sam et Tony, Ron et Hermione, Blaise, Théo…

- Qu'est-ce que Pansy fait ici ? S'agaça Drago.

- Merci pour cet accueil, Dray ! morigéna-t-elle, acerbe.

- Désolé Drago, elle nous a entendu et a décidé de s'incruster, répliqua Estéban.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Harry.

La brune fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le survivant.

- On ferait mieux de s'installer, dit Lilian.

Ils acquiescèrent, et assirent dans les canapés de la salle commune. Drago préféra rester debout ainsi qu'Harry. Ils faisaient face à leurs amis.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car je crois que nous devons prendre une part active dans cette guerre.

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Clara.

- Oui, je le suis. Mais avant d'en dire plus, je dois être certain de votre loyauté.

- Envers qui exactement ? S'enquit Pansy.

- Envers moi… Harry et Dumbledore.

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle commune. Il fut brisé par Hermione.

- Harry, tu me connais depuis des années… on a vécu beaucoup de choses, Ron, toi et moi. J'ai toujours été de ton côté et de celui de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda Drago avant de poursuivre.

- Il y a quelques mois, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir avoir une conversation décente et courtoise avec toi, Drago. Un gouffre nous séparait.

Ron et Blaise pouffèrent.

- Tu étais si irritant, grossier, insupportable…

- Merci, coupa Drago.

Théo sourit et Hermione rougit avant de continuer.

- Mais depuis l'arrivée de ces français…

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour.

- Je crois qu'on a tous changé, grandi et évolué.

- Comme les Pokémons, murmura Clara à Tony qui sourit.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Hermione, c'est que je suis contente que tu sois rentré dans la vie d'Harry.

Elle haussa un sourcil explicite en direction du brun et sourit en le voyant rougir. Kelly et Clara pouffèrent.

- Et que je te serai loyale, Drago. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Merci Hermione, lui dit Harry.

- Je suis avec vous, dit Estéban.

- Moi aussi, répondit Lilian.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a plus que du mieux entre nous, déclara Théo. Vous pouvez donc compter sur moi.

Drago acquiesça.

- Ok pour moi.

- Merci Blaise.

- Nous aussi, dit Tony, parlant pour ses amis.

Ron soupira puis se leva.

- Harry… je te considère comme mon propre frère… alors si pour gagner tu as besoin de la fouine…

Drago grimaça et Ron plaça une main sur son cœur solennellement.

- Je veux bien faire équipe avec qui tu veux.

Il s'assit.

- Vous êtes tous malade ! Déclara Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? Affronter une bande de Mangemorts dégénérés, assoiffés de sang et cruelle ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris, répliqua Drago froidement.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois, Dray ? Nous ne sommes ni à la hauteur, ni assez nombreux pour pouvoir espérer les affronter !

- Tu es avec nous, oui ou non ? S'énerva Drago.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, soupira longuement puis acquiesça.

- C'est complètement dingue, annonça-t-elle, mais je suis avec toi.

- Hum… hum..

- Ok… ok… Avec vous, corrigea-t-elle.

Drago soupira. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et Harry l'imita.

- Bon, maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses. Tout le monde est au courant des tragiques évènements qui se sont déroulés à Londres et sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Et bien, nous devons faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduisent plus.

- Comment ? Demanda Blaise. Pour ça, il nous faudrait des infiltrés.

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione, et ce n'est pas possible pour quelqu'un de notre âge, d'avoir ce genre d'info.

- Certes, répliqua Drago, mais il faut prévoir, c'est notre unique chance.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on prévoit ce genre de choses ? Demanda Sam.

- En multipliant le nombre de nos alliés et en les déployant de partout.

- Il nous faudrait des milliers de personnes ! s'exclama Théo.

- Où veux-tu qu'on les trouves ? Questionna Clara.

- Nous allons créer notre propre armée, déclara Drago.

Un silence se posa immédiatement.

- Harry… qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Lilian.

- Drago a raison. Nous avons des alliés, c'est vrai… mais il y a trop de laisser pour compte. Nous devons agrandir nos rangs, recruter le plus de monde possible.

- Nous sommes encore jeunes, dit Clara.

- Tu as raison, approuva Harry, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Comment faire pour recruter ? demanda Estéban.

- Nous allons contacter nos amis à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du château, dit Harry. Le bouche à oreille ne peut que fonctionner.

- Il faudra ensuite mettre au poing notre armée… poursuivit Drago, entrainement, combat, méthode de survie etc.

- De nouvelles méthodes de combats, adhéra Blaise.

- On arrête avec la théorie, répliqua Harry, on passe à la pratique. On doit tous être capable de se défendre et de causer un maximum de dégâts face à n'importe quel adversaire.

- Je veux bien m'occuper de cette partie, dit Hermione.

Harry sourit.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide, dit-il.

- Je veux bien t'aider, répliqua aussitôt Théo.

- Très bien, dit Drago. Vous serez nos entraineurs.

- Moi je veux bien m'occuper de la propagande, annonça Blaise.

- Ok pour moi, dit Drago.

- Fais équipe avec Ron, répondit Harry. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

Le roux acquiesça.

- Vous avez carte blanche, dit Drago.

Blaise sourit.

- Vous avez bien réfléchit, dit Pansy.

- Oui, répondit Harry, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de montrer à Voldemort qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut. Je suis certain que cette histoire finira bien. J'ai douté un nombre incalculable de fois, mais cette époque est révolu. Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets, de remords. Voldemort doit payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait.

- Bien dit ! S'exclama Estéban.

Ils se mirent à rire et à applaudir, enthousiaste pour leur futur projet. C'était le début de l'offensive.

***

Ils se séparèrent très tard cette nuit là. Ce fut assez compliqué pour Harry et Drago qui souhaitaient passer du temps ensemble, de se retrouver.

Harry accompagna Ron dans leur dortoir et une fois qu'il fut certain que son ami c'était endormi, il sortit de son lit et quitta la chambre. Aidé de sa carte, il se dirigea jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, évitant Miss Teigne et Rusard. Drago était déjà là. Il sourit en le reconnaissant.

- Tu es enfin arrivé.

- Désolé, Rusard rode dans les couloirs.

- En même temps, c'est son job !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, vas-y. A toi l'honneur.

Drago pensa à un endroit sympa et fit plusieurs allers-retours devant le mur. Une porte se matérialisa et Harry la poussa. Il se mit à rire en découvrant leur bungalow de Port Barcarès. Drago referma la porte, souriant aussi.

- ça te plait ?

- Oui, beaucoup. On a quitté cet endroit il y a quelques jours, mais il me manquait.

- C'était pas le luxe, mais on a bien rigolé en France.

Harry sourit une fois de plus. Il se rapprocha de Drago et le serra longuement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

- On s'est à peine quitté.

Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche de Drago et les posa sur ses hanches. Il avait la peau très douce, ce qui plaisait énormément au Gryffondor.

- Tu m'as manqué intimement, chuchota-t-il.

Les joues de Drago se colorèrent légèrement. Il n'était pas prude loin de là, mais ces simples mots, le touchaient plus qu'il ne le comprenait.

Il ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser violent, espérant ainsi calmer son cœur qui tambourinait rageusement. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry gémit et son étreinte se fit plus ferme. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, laissant leurs corps se redécouvrir et leurs langues se goûter.

Harry recula, posant un regard brûlant sur Drago. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina jusqu'au lit double. La timidité le submergea. Harry baissa les yeux et rougit ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Drago.

Harry le couvrit d'un regard sombre, chargé de désir. Cela donna la chair de poule au Serpentard. A cette heure précise, Drago comprit l'effet que cela faisait d'être la proie d'un prédateur. Il s'humecta les lèvres, les mordillant au passage.

- Dray… tu me rends dingue…

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'élan les entrainant, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Drago se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis plaqua Harry, s'installant sur lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses doigts s'activant sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et la jeta. Il le regarda longuement, l'embrasant par la même occasion. Il le trouvait si beau, avec ses yeux verts très sombre, ses lèvres pleines légèrement gonflés et ses joues roses.

Drago lui sourit. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis se baissa pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient, tous les deux, au mieux de leur forme. Harry se cambra pour mieux le sentir et déglutit en le devinant si dur. Il gémit.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry les déshabilla. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, complètement nu et tendu. Il l'agrippa, le tirant vers lui. Il lui ravit les lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, gémissant de plus belle. Drago l'imita, il soupirait et le caressait avec rage. Harry le renversa. A califourchon, il se mit à lui lécher les tétons, descendant de plus en plus, il baisa son ventre, joua avec son nombril, le tétant doucement.

Il descendit encore. Il le lécha. Drago serra les draps à ce contact, gémissant. Harry sourit. Il recommença, le prenant entièrement cette fois-ci dans sa bouche. Avec sa main droite, il se mit à le frictionner, allant et venant en rythme avec sa succion. Haletant, Drago avait l'impression de mourir. Il était dans un autre monde, rempli de clones de son Harry, qui le caressaient, le léchaient, l'embrassaient. La tête légèrement lourde, il poussa un long gémissement, bougeant en cadence avec le brun.

Harry continuait, il adorait l'effet qu'il produisait et il en voulait plus. Il lécha une dernière fois la verge tendue, avant d'écarter les jambes du blond. Il suça ses bourses, laissant sa langue voyager, se régaler de l'essence de Drago. Il s'humidifia le pouce, et le glissa dans son intimité. Drago se contracta. Harry saisit alors sa verge et recommença ses mouvements de va et vient, cela le détendit. Il continua, d'une main à le masturber et de l'autre à le pénétrer. Harry murmura un sort de lubrification et il continua son avancé. Il retira son pouce, le remplaçant par son index et son majeur. Il le pénétra encore, se régalant de ses soupirs. Harry le prépara le mieux qu'il put, annonçant son entrée. Drago gémit encore, l'implorant presque.

Harry enduit son sexe dressé et le pénétra doucement.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago soupira pour lui répondre, ondulant pour le faire progresser. Harry comprit. Il s'enfonça complètement. Le blond poussa un cri, griffant le Gryffondor. Il écarta plus les jambes.

- Vas-y…

Harry obéit. Il s'enfonça encore et encore, gémissant, le martelant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Ils s'embrassèrent, haletant avec rage. Drago se masturba, le regard empreint de désir, recevant chaque coup de butoir avec plaisir. Harry accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant encore, caressant la verge tendue de Drago pour lui donner un maximum de sensation, il lui serra la main avec force, accélérant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils transpiraient, se mangeant du regard, obscurcit sous le plaisir. Cela dura encore, se perdant dans leur corps, ne faisant plus qu'un. Ils se libèrent enfin, sous un dernier coup, se délivrant dans un râle éreinté.

***

Le lundi de la rentrée, tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle. Les visages étaient fermés, gonflés, pour certains, rougis pour d'autres. La nuit avait été courte, mais il faillait se remettre au travail. Harry ne mangea presque rien. Il se rappelait que trop bien la nuit merveilleuse, qu'il avait partagée avec Drago et ce souvenir lui teinta légèrement les joues. Ça avait été long, bon, dur, voluptueux et physique. Il sourit légèrement.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je le suis, répondit Harry, mais ça ne vas durer.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Lilian en haussant les sourcils.

- Nous avons cours avec Rogue, tu as oublié ?

Lilian rit de bon cœur.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, affirma Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas être démoralisé.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que Rogue va m'en faire baver.

- Essaie de rester concentré, applique-toi et tout se passera bien.

- Hum.

- On devrait y aller, répliqua Lilian, vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard.

Il se leva, finit son café et attrapa son sac.

- Je te suis.

Harry imita son ami, et suivit de Ron, Hermione et Sam , ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

- Vous pensez qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir ? Demanda Ron, une fois dans les corridors qui menaient aux cachots.

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Harry.

- Je parle de la guerre, murmura Ron.

Un silence accueillit la réponse.

- Tu en doutes ? S'enquit Lilian.

Ron soupira.

- ça m'arrive, oui.

- Je crois qu'on va réussir, dit Harry. Je le pense sincèrement.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Je ne le suis pas, je crois en nous et je suis certain que nous avons les cartes en main.

- Harry a raison, affirma Lilian. Voldemort va mourir. Ce sera dur, il y aura des pertes, mais on vaincra. Il faudra du temps pour reconstruire ensuite et pour oublier…

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant leur salle de classe et Lilian poursuivit.

- Les générations futures vivront en paix grâce à vous, ils étudieront en Histoire de la Magie vos exploits, ils se demanderont comment vous faisiez pour ne pas vous décourager ou vous enfuir, pour vivre à cette époque tout simplement.

- J'espère que tu as raison, répliqua Hermione. Je serai assez flattée d'avoir un chapitre entier dans un livre d'histoire.

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire.

- Tu l'auras, annonça Sam, le titre sera « Hermione Granger, la grande stratège ».

Elle sourit encore plus.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Estéban, répondirent-ils.

- Prêt pour ce triple cours de potion ?

- Je ne crois qu'on puisse être prêt pour ce genre de cours, soupira Harry.

Cela fit rire ses amis. Drago arriva avec sa cour, à ce moment là.

- Que se passe-t-il de drôle ?

- Harry n'a guère envie d'aller en potion, répondit Estéban.

- Ce n'est pas un scoop, annonça Drago en souriant.

- Que va-t-il nous faire préparer aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, les faisant tous sursauter. Harry soupira, mécontent. Il traina les pieds jusqu'à sa paillasse et s'installa, le visage fermé. Drago prit place à ses côtés, comme l'avait exigé Rogue en début d'année. Il sortit sa plume, un parchemin, son livre de potion avancé et patienta.

Rogue était à son bureau, le nez dans des copies, l'air morne. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ratura férocement une copie avant de jeter sa plume et de se lever.

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix forte. Pour cette rentrée, vous allez passer un examen écrit.

Il leur fit un rictus, puis sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita et plusieurs copies se matérialisèrent sur les pupitres.

- Vous avez trois heures, dit-il, je vous déconseille d'essayer de tricher.

Il foudroya Harry.

- Allez-y !

Harry soupira longuement puis jeta un œil découragé sur le très long parchemin.

***

La matinée passa rapidement. Harry était plutôt content de lui. Il n'allait pas avoir un « Optimal » mais il savait que le « P » de piètre n'était pas pour lui. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès grâce à Drago et Rogue ne pouvait pas le nier.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, profitant de ce repos pour discuter de tout et surtout pas de la guerre. Les deux heures de Métamorphose furent également consacrées à une interrogation surprise. La théorie était assez compliquée dans cette matière, mais Harry réussit tout de même à remplir trois parchemins. Il fut heureux d'aller en histoire. Ce cours était toujours égal à lui même. Il représentait pour tous (sauf Hermione) une heure de pause. Harry s'installa en fond de classe avec Drago, puisque Ron s'était assit à coté de Blaise.

- Quand es-tu libre ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pensais à nos entraînements.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre avant de répondre au blond.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… tu devrais t'en charger.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y aura beaucoup de monde si je donne des cours de défense.

Drago grimaça, se qui fit sourire Harry.

- Je viendrais de temps en temps.

- Mouais.

- Hermione peut t'aider.

- Je sais.

- Les jumeaux aussi… et puis tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu fais partie des cadres…

Drago croisa les bras.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Il faut qu'on bouge… Tu sais qu'il prend trop d'avance.

- je sais, mais comment doit-on s'y prendre ?

- Je m'en occupe. Je discuterai avec Hermione pour mettre tout ça au point.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Mettre en contact le plus de monde possible.

Harry acquiesça.

A trois rang de là, Hermione et Théo étaient en plein bachotage. Ils mettaient au point un programme d'entrainement intensif pour leurs futurs soldats. Les idées de Théo étaient brillantes et elle aimait de plus en plus leur entretien.

- On pourrait également essayer de créer un bouclier de protection, comme le « Protego » mais pour plus de personne.

- ça risque d'être compliqué à élaborer, dit Hermione.

Théo sourit.

- En effet, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver, tous les deux.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Tu es partante ?

- Oui, bien sûre.

- On pourrait se retrouver à la fin des cours pour mettre au point cette technique.

- Hum… Rogue nous a donné des devoirs…

- On peut les faire ensemble, suggéra Théo. J'avais l'intention de les faire ce soir.

Hermione sourit.

- D'accord.

Théo la dévisagea.

- Tu es jolie quand tu souris.

Elle s'empourpra, cachant son visage, il se mit à rire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les compliments.

- Pas l'habitude, bredouilla-t-elle.

Théo lui pinça l'avant bras.

- J'en prends note.

Hermione se retourna.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as un magnifique sourire, murmura-t-il, et tu rougis quand on te complimente. Je trouve ça charmant.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Arrête !

Il lui fit un sourire ravi.

- J'arrête… pour le moment.

Kelly et Clara qui n'avaient rien raté, sourirent largement. Hermione allait devoir tout leur raconter et dans les moindres détails.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Estéban et Lilian discutaient eux aussi.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tenter de rentrer chez nous, murmura Lilian. Il faut qu'on essaie.

- Quand ?

- On peut essayer en fin de semaine.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je me fais du souci.

- A quel propos ?

- Kelly.

- Dumbledore nous a dit…

- Je sais, coupa Lilian. Mais j'ai réfléchi, nous devons quitter cette époque. Kelly est en danger… nous le sommes tous.

- Tu crois qu'elle va mourir ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Estéban serra les poings.

- Qui te dit qu'en partant…

- Je n'en sais rien… Estéban, il faut qu'on la sauve.

- Seth nous a donné dix-huit mois.

- Je sais… mais je me dis que s'il ne la trouve pas… peut-être qu'il laissera couler.

Estéban soupira.

- Tu crois ce que tu viens de dire ?

Lilian ne répondit pas.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, murmura Estéban. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrai faire si je perdais Kelly.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Tu veux quand même essayer ? Demanda Lilian.

Estéban accepta d'un signe de tête.

- Très bien, on fera ça vendredi.

***

La semaine se déroula de manière monotone. La plupart des enseignants leur donnèrent des interrogations surprises, et leurs demandaient ensuite de longs parchemins sur différents devoirs. Les entrainements de Harry reprirent de plus belle et les leçons de Quidditch également.

Hermione et Théo se voyaient presque tous les soirs pour étudier et pour mettre au point leur programme. La jeune fille était de plus en plus joyeuse et elle se pomponnait de plus en plus aussi avant chaque « rendez-vous ». Harry et Drago, eux, se voyaient peu. Le Gryffondor était complètement vidés en sortant de ses cours et il négligeait le Serpentard. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas, loin de là, il était occupé aussi, la mise en marche de leur groupe de défense lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et cela le réconfortait. Il pouvait se jeter à corps perdu dans son projet et il était content, car ça prenait forme petit à petit. Le vendredi soir, ils étaient tous réuni dans la Tour du Nord. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur invitation des jumeaux et partageaient un moment de détente bien mérité.

- Pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir ? Demanda Drago.

Estéban et Lilian se crispèrent. Ils avaient redouté ce moment.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Blaise. Vous avez insisté pour qu'on se retrouve tous ici.

Kelly sourit aux garçons.

- Hum… et bien… on avait juste envie de passer une soirée sympa, rien de plus, mentit Estéban.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, affirma Lilian.

- On a passé une semaine éreintante et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu en dehors des cours… donc on voulait se rattraper, ajouta Tony.

- On dirait un au revoir, chuchota Hermione à Théo.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- On aurait pu faire ça ce weekend, dit Blaise.

- Pourquoi repousser, répliqua Estéban. On est là, profitons-en !

- Il a raison, dit Clara. On pourrait demander des Bièraubeurres aux elfes de maisons et passer une soirée sympa.

- Je suis partant pour une bonne bière, dit aussitôt Ron.

- Appelons Dobby, suggéra Harry.

Drago s'en chargea, trop heureux de pouvoir faire peur au pauvre elfe. Ce dernier arriva rapidement, se baissant bien bas et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il prit la commande et fit l'aller retour en un temps record, apportant avec lui une vingtaine de bouteilles. Harry le remercia et l'elfe s'éclipsa aussi vite.

Drago s'empara d'une bouteille et les autres l'imitèrent.

- Un toast, dit-il.

- A quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- A nous, jeunes gens qui allons changer le monde !

Ils levèrent leurs bouteilles et burent.

- Ca fait du bien ! S'exclama Ron.

- Tu l'as dit, répliqua Blaise.

- Bon sang… Je suis crevé, ajouta-t-il. J'ai cru que cette semaine ne se terminerait jamais !

- Elle a été longue, c'est vrai, dit Sam. Le professeur Lupin est le seul à nous avoir épargné niveau interro surprise.

- Tant mieux, s'exclama Kelly. J'en ai assez de bosser comme une malade.

- On est en sixième année, il faut bien prendre de l'avance, répondit Hermione.

- Arrêtez avec les cours, on peut bien parler d'autre chose ! S'emporta Clara.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Tony.

La jeune fille sourit.

- De Théo et Hermione.

Cette dernière rougit brutalement.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, se pressa-t-elle.

- Tu m'intéresses, répliqua aussitôt Drago.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle veut parler de la relation particulière que j'entretiens avec Hermione, dit Théo en souriant.

- Tu sors avec une Gryffondor ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Et alors ? Dit aussitôt Kelly.

- C'est… C'est… surprenant, conclut-il.

- Hum… mouais… donc vous sortez ensemble, dit Kelly tout sourire.

- Je crois que ça ne nous regarde pas, répondit Harry voyant le malaise de son amie.

- Oh… regardez moi ce rabat-joie, déclara Drago.

- Je ne suis pas curieux, voilà tout.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Toi… pas curieux !

- Ok… j'ai rien dit !

- Bon alors Hermione ? Demanda Clara.

- Quoi ?

- Raconte, on t'écoute tous !

- Je n'ai rien à dire

- Je crois qu'on aura plus de réponses avec Théo, dit Estéban.

- Alors Théo, dit Drago.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Clara.

Hermione la foudroya du regard.

- A ton avis ? Demanda le garçon.

- Je pense que oui.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, dit Ron les bras croisés.

- Tu aimerais bien, se moqua Tony.

- Arrêtez d'embêter Ron, dit Lilian.

- Rabat-joie ! S'exclama son frère.

- Laisse, il est comme Harry, dit Drago.

Lilian rougit.

- Donc tu as conclu ? continua Drago s'adressant à son ami.

Théo croisa les bras.

- Je te retourne la question ?

- Oh que oui ! Répliqua Drago.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière. Hermione sourit.

- On peut savoir son nom ? Demanda Blaise curieux.

- Non… je ne crois pas.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu ne veux pas nous dire de qui il s'agit ! répliqua Blaise.

- Tu as comprit.

- Et c'est Potter qu'il traite de rabat-joie !

Drago se mit à rire.

- Théo tu sais ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Harry rougit brutalement.

- Vraiment, dit Drago. Dit le moi dans l'oreille.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et se leva. Il se pencha à l'oreille du blond et lui murmura un nom. Drago rigola.

- alors ? Demanda Kelly.

Théo se rassit près d'Hermione.

- Il a vu juste comme souvent, dit simplement Drago.

Blaise ragea.

- Et quand pourrais-je le savoir ?

- Un jour, peut-être, répondit Drago. En plus, on ne parlait pas de moi, mais de Théo et Hermione.

- On avait presque oublié, murmura la Gryffondor.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, répondit Théo. Pas encore.

Hermione faillit recracher sa boisson, se qui fit rire presque toute l'assemblée.

Ils se séparèrent peu avant minuit. Les six voyageurs avaient laissé un mot dans leur salle commune pour le professeur Dumbledore et s'étaient rendu dans la salle où tout avait commencé.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Clara.

La Salle sur Demande était la même que la première fois, Estéban l'avait recréé d'après ses souvenirs. Ils étaient assis, stressé, attendant la suite des événements.

- On devrait faire comme la dernière fois, dit Tony.

- Le jeu ? Demanda Kelly.

- Non, juste le souhait.

- Qui s'en charge ? Demanda Sam.

- Estéban, répliqua Lilian.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme soupira. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, exercice très difficile et renonça.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- Prend ton temps, l'encouragea son frère.

- Que dois-je demander ?

- Notre retour, répliqua aussitôt Clara.

- C'est vague, dit Sam.

- Essaie quand même, poursuivit-elle. Demande qu'on revienne à notre époque.

Estéban se concentra, cherchant la meilleure formule.

- Moi, en tout cas, annonça Tony, j'espère qu'on sortira tous vivant de cette histoire et qu'on en verra le bout !

Sam sourit à son ami.

- On s'en sortira, t'inquiète !

Les lumières vacillèrent et l'énorme pendule se mit à avancer rapidement. La salle se brouilla, faisant défiler un tas d'image et de personnes sombres. Elle s'arrêta nette.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kelly.

- Tu crois que ça a marché ? questionna Clara.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, dit aussitôt Estéban voyant ses amis le regarder.

- Allons voir ! S'exclama Lilian.

Ils sortirent de la salle en silence.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Sam.

- Aucune idée, murmura Estéban. Lilian ?

- Je ne sais pas… Allons voir notre salle commune.

- D'accord, dit Estéban.

Ils se mirent en route. Tout était calme et sombre. La nuit était bien avancée et le silence leur faisait froid dans le dos.

- Tiens… tiens… tiens…

Ils sursautèrent.

- Mais qui voilà !

- Rusard !

- Voyez-vous ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Une joyeuse bande de trouble-fête !

Il fit un rictus.

- Dumbledore sera content de vous revoir !

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Nous revoir ? Pourquoi ?

- Silence ! S'exclama Rusard.

Il les toisa.

- Vous avez quand même disparu pendant plus de huit mois !

* * *

à suivre..

alors ??? un petit message please ^^!

un grand merci à julie qui me corrige !!! Merci à vous pour vos commentaire, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur favorite stories list !

à bientot

demone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire et corriger ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Séparation.**

- Comment ça huit mois ? demanda Estéban.

- Trêve de bavardage, je vous emmène chez le directeur ! En avant !

Ils suivirent donc Rusard, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Si le concierge avait dit la vérité, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur entrée dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Questionna Lilian.

- … Aout, marmonna Rusard.

Il les mena jusqu'aux gargouilles et donna le mot de passe.

- Canard en sucre.

Les statues pivotèrent, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Rusard grimpa sur la première marche et les élèves le suivirent. L'escalier monta immédiatement. Ils s'immobilisèrent ensuite devant la porte de l'office. Rusard frappa trois coup. Une voix de l'autre côté les invita à entrer.

- Bonsoir professeur. Je les ai retrouvés !

Il poussa Estéban et Lilian, qui firent un sourire contrit au directeur.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Rusard grimaça mais obéit. Il les laissa seul dans le bureau mal éclairé, aux rideaux fermés. Dumbledore portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et ses yeux malicieux étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il sourit à ses élèves de façon bienveillante.

- Bonsoir à vous tous.

- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils.

Dumbledore jeta un œil à la pendule, elle indiquait deux heures du matin.

- Donc soit vous me raconter tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé, soit nous attendons quelques heures, heures durant lesquelles vous irez vous reposer.

- Nous pouvons attendre, répliqua Estéban.

Ses amis acquiescèrent.

- Bien… Je commence, dit le directeur.

Il fit apparaitre sept tasses fumantes et invita les élèves à se servir. C'était un chocolat chaud.

- Vous avez disparu le vendredi 21 janvier. Vous aviez passé la soirée avec vos amis et ensuite plus rien jusqu'à ce soir… j'ai lu le mot qui m'était adressé… celui-ci disait que vous alliez essayer de rentrer chez vous. Comme je ne vous voyais pas revenir, je me suis dit que vous aviez réussi. J'ai donc mis les professeurs au courant et indiqué à vos camarades que vous aviez du rentrer en France de toute urgence. Harry est venu me demander de plus amples renseignements ainsi que Drago et Blaise, je leur ai simplement dit que vos parents étaient partis et vous avec.

Dumbledore avala une gorgée de chocolat.

- Que s'est-il passé durant notre absence ? S'enquit Estéban.

Le directeur avala une autre gorgée puis déposa sa tasse.

- Voldemort a encore fait des victimes mais il a également subi quelques revers. L'armée mis au point par vos parents…

Il sourit avant de poursuivre.

- Elle est en plein essor. A l'extérieur de ces murs, elle est dirigée par les jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont en liaison avec vos parents et avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Est-ce que les membres de l'armée, sont forcément membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Demanda Sam.

- Non, répliqua Dumbledore. Pour être membre de l'Ordre, je dois donner mon accord et je ne peux pas me porter garant d'une armée aussi grande. De plus, je préfère les effectifs réduits… c'est plus efficace pour garder un secret.

Il sourit aux élèves.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui… hum… qui a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Demanda Lilian.

- Serpentard, suivit de près par Serdaigle.

- Et le Quidditch ? Demanda Tony.

- Gryffondor.

- Comment se fait-il que Gryffondor ai perdu la coupe ? Demanda Sam. On était en tête en janvier !

- Harry a trouvé utile de désarmer un peu sèchement le professeur Cambridge et de lui lancer des sorts, mis au point lors de ses séances d'entrainement. Bien entendu, ses sortilèges n'avaient rien d'amical.

Les élèves le regardèrent, ébahi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- Je crois qu'il a eu des mots malencontreux vis-à-vis de vous et de votre frère… ce qu'Harry n'a pas supporté.

- Donc le professeur McGonagall l'a sanctionné, conclut Lilian.

- En effet, mais je l'ai également fait.

- Et Cambridge ? Demanda Clara.

- Le professeur Cambridge, corrigea Dumbledore, ne fait plus parti du corps enseignant.

Les élèves sourirent.

- Qui le remplacera ? s'enquit Sam.

- Vous le saurez à la rentrée.

- Quand ? Demanda Lilian.

- Demain soir. Nous sommes le 31 aout.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- On n'a pas vu le temps passé, dit Lilian, pour nous… enfin… nous avons pénétré dans la Salle sur Demande il y a quelques heures ! On a perdu huit mois de notre vie !

- En fait pas vraiment, répondit Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas de cette époque donc cela n'a aucune incidence sur vos vies. Les seules choses qui peuvent avoir de graves conséquences, ce sont celles que vous avez modifié. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous trouverez le jour où vous rentrerez pour de bon.

Il les observa longuement.

- Beaucoup de choses ont évolués. Sirius est désormais parmi nous, les élèves de Poudlard s'entendent de mieux en mieux, les Serpentard s'intègrent également. Vous avez fait des miracles.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Lilian. Les élèves auraient de toute façon enterré la hache de guerre.

- Certes, mais grâce à vous, ils l'ont fait plutôt que prévu et nous serons sans doute mieux préparé.

Ils finirent leurs chocolats.

- Drago est-il rentré chez lui ? Demanda Estéban.

- Il a atteint sa majorité en juin dernier et il a décidé de ne pas retourner au manoir Malefoy.

- Il vit seul ! s'exclama Lilian.

- Non, il a vécu avec Sirius pendant un mois. Il est devenu son tuteur légal car Severus ne pouvait pas prendre cette responsabilité.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- En ce moment, il est avec Severus, car Sirius et Harry sont partis ensemble en France.

- Pourquoi Drago n'est pas parti avec eux ? Questionna Estéban.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un souci entre vos pères.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea aussitôt Lilian.

- Je ne peux vous renseigner, j'en suis désolé.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- La mère de Drago va bien ? demanda Lilian.

- Elle est toujours au manoir Malefoy et nous aide maintenant.

- Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ? Interrogea Sam.

Dumbledore acquiesça et les jumeaux sourirent.

- Demain c'est la rentrée, continua le directeur, vous rentrerez en septième année bien sûr.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour les examens ? S'inquiéta Tony.

- Vous travaillerez plus voilà tout, sourit Dumbledore. Quand vous verrez vos camarades, vous leur direz que vous avez du quitter précipitamment l'école, car vos parents ont été mutés. Vous ne pouviez rentrer en contact avec eux car vous n'en aviez pas le droit.

- D'accord, dit Lilian.

- Je vous ferai parvenir de nouvelles affaires pour le collège dans la journée. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il se fait tard. Votre tour est toujours aménagée, le mot de passe est « vérité ».

- Merci professeur.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en se levant.

Il les conduit jusqu'à la porte et les laissa s'en aller.

Les couloirs étaient calmes et ténébreux. C'était même un peu effrayant. On entendait seulement leur pas résonner dans l'obscurité et les filles en avaient la chaire de poule.

- On peut accélérer, maugréa Clara, ces couloirs me fichent la trouille.

Tony pouffa.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Des fantômes ? Rigola Estéban.

Clara leva les yeux au ciel et Tony lui prit la main.

- T'inquiète, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

- Oh ! C'est mignon ! ricana Estéban.

- Toujours aussi discret, répliqua Kelly.

- Tu pourrais pas te taire ! S'exclama Tony.

Ils se mirent à rire, mais pressèrent tout de même le pas.

- Vérité, dit Lilian.

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent. La lumière était allumée et ils se sentirent heureux d'être dans cette salle.

- On devrait aller se coucher, dit Estéban, demain on essayera d'y voir plus clair.

- Tu as raison, reprit Sam. On tombe tous de sommeil.

- Je suis vannée, bonne nuit, dit Clara.

- Bonne nuit, les filles.

- Bonne nuit !

Trois portes se refermèrent simultanément.

***

Harry était devant sa valise. Tout y était rangé. Il avait vérifié trois fois. Il avait tellement de vêtements qu'il avait du prendre une malle de plus. Tout ça à cause de Drago. A son souvenir, il poussa un soupir désespéré. Il lui manquait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il regarda sa chambre une dernière fois, puis lança un sort sur ses bagages pour les faire léviter. Il sortit.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, Sirius. On peut y aller.

- Bien… on ne ratera pas le train comme ça.

- Il part dans deux heures !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger ?

- Certain… Je ne peux rien avaler.

Sirius le regarda longuement. Harry avait beaucoup changé en un été. Plus sûre de lui, plus mure, plus triste aussi. Cela avait un rapport avec Drago, il en était certain, mais les garçons avaient éludé ses questions, à chaque interrogation.

- La voiture ne va plus tarder.

Sirius s'empara des bagages et les déposa dans l'entrée. Après une demi-heure, on frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour Arthur.

- Sirius… Harry.

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire crispé.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius.

Ils s'occupèrent des bagages et Harry vint s'installer dans la limousine.

- Salut Harry !

- Bonjour Ron, salut Mione, Ginny.

- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Devine quoi, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Devine !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Hermione.

Elle soupira, mais retrouva vite son sourire.

- Regarde !

Elle lui tendit un insigne. Harry la prit et l'observa attentivement.

- Bravo ! Préfète en chef !

- Merci… je ne m'y attendais du tout.

Ron et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel. Harry lui rendit son badge.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente. Cette année, j'aurai ma propre chambre, même si je devrai partager ma salle commune…

Harry eut un pincement au cœur, attendant la suite.

- Avec Drago.

- Il est donc préfet… murmura Harry.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact depuis la fin de l'année.

- Oh…

Elle le regarda intensément. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. La voiture se mit enfin en mouvement. Harry avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, hâte de reprendre les cours et de crouler sous la masse de travail pour oublier. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Drago avait été longue et pénible. Tout était encore net dans sa tête et il en avait marre. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, le regardait comme s'il allait pleurer à chaude larme. Il voulait oublier.

La circulation était dense et le temps nuageux. Il ne pleuvait pas et heureusement, se dit Harry. Après son été en France, où il avait fait atrocement chaud, il ne voulait pas voir de pluie. Il discuta avec Ron et Hermione de leurs vacances et cela lui remonta le moral. Le voyage jusqu'à King Cross prit une heure et comme d'habitude ce fut laborieux pour traverser la gare. Les regards ne cessaient de se poser sur Edwige, Pattenrond ou Coquecigrue et ce fut encore plus difficile d'atteindre le quai 9 3/4. Dix minutes furent nécessaire, mais le train était là, étincelant comme à chaque rentrée. Ils saluèrent quelques amis et montèrent rapidement après un au revoir à Arthur Weasley.

***

- Comment allons-nous à Poudlard ?

- Portoloin, répondit Rogue. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt l'heure.

Drago réduit toutes ses affaires et les enfouit dans sa poche. Il avait atterri chez son parrain fin juillet, après un mois passé chez Sirius. Il avait trouvé l'homme très intéressant et il comprenait pourquoi l'autre l'aimait tant. « L'autre », c'était le nouveau pseudonyme d'Harry. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à lui et c'était difficile pour d'obscure raison. Il n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis deux mois et il redoutait leur retrouvailles. Harry lui en voudrait, il en était sûr. Il soupira pour se donner du courage puis alla rejoindre Rogue et son livre de potion.

- Attention… trois… deux… un…

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur pour réapparaitre à Pré-au-lard. De là, ils prirent une calèche pour se rendre à l'école. Drago était stressé. Le collège allait être si vide et ses amis seraient là que dans plusieurs heures. Il grimaça.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien d'important, répondit-il.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Encore un an, poursuivit Drago.

- Oui… encore une année pour toi. Tu as pensé à tes futures études ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Je pense continuer en potion. Approfondir la matière.

- Très bon choix.

Rogue eut un semblant de sourire. Il était comme ça seulement devant son filleul et Drago appréciait.

- Nous y voilà, dit le professeur, en voyant se dessiner la tour d'astronomie à l'horizon.

Les battements de cœur de Drago s'accélérèrent. Il était nerveux et il détestait ça.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, répliqua Rogue. Potter ne va pas te tuer !

- Que… quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Tu es comme ça depuis la fin de l'année. J'en conclus donc que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Severus.

- A ta guise.

La calèche s'arrêta devant l'école et Drago sauta immédiatement à terre.

***

Quand Lilian ouvrit les yeux, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il bâilla longuement et se leva péniblement. Il se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche bien chaude. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il était plus frais et ses idées étaient beaucoup plus claires. Il se brossa les dents, attrapa une serviette et se sécha les cheveux. Ils avaient beaucoup poussés mais il aimait bien. De longues mèches châtains lui cachaient les yeux et elles tombaient follement comme celle de son père. Il l'adorait. Dix ans sans lui avait été compliqué. Bien sûr, il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais quand il a su que c'était Harry, son cœur était devenu entier. Il se rappelait avec une certaine netteté leur première rencontre. C'était dans leur petit appartement à Port Barcarès. Il avait prit la place d'Estéban et Harry n'avait pas du tout été dupe.

- Mon père… ce héros.

- Tu parles tout seul ?

Lilian sursauta.

- Bon sang, tu veux ma mort !

Estéban se mit à rire.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, la salle de bain est tout à toi !

Il fit une grimace à son frère et sortit, lui cédant la place. Il enfila un uniforme propre et sortit de la chambre. Kelly et Sam étaient déjà là.

- Salut vous deux.

Il embrassa Sam sur les lèvres et fit une bise à Kelly.

- Bien dormi, Angel ?

Lilian sourit à Sam.

- Pas vraiment.

- Je crois qu'on est tous dans cet état, répliqua Kelly.

- Tony ronfle encore.

- Y'en a au moins un qui est serein, rit Lilian.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend les autres ?

- On peut y aller, répliqua Lilian en regardant sa montre. Ils nous rejoindront.

- Je vais réveiller Tony.

- Pas la peine, laisse lui juste un mot.

Sam acquiesça.

- Je vais dire à mon frère qu'on va déjeuner.

- Je vais prévenir Clara.

Kelly se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre puis en ressortit avec son amie.

- On peut y aller, dit-elle enfin.

Leurs uniformes ajustés, ils sortirent de leur salle commune. Kelly se permit un long bâillement peu gracieux, ce qui fit rire Clara.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, Key.

- Je le suis, dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me sens bizarre. J'ai peur de cette rentrée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs vide de l'école et le temps était clément.

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

Lilian soupira. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela dans la nuit et il ne trouva rien de mieux que les explications de Dumbledore.

- On s'en tient à ce que nous a dit Albus.

Ils franchirent enfin les portes de la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard.

- Nos parents ont du partir précipitamment et on les a suivi. Ils sont de nouveaux en Grande Bretagne, pour une durée indéterminée…

- Pas terrible comme explication, dit Clara.

- Je sais, admit Lilian, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Des plats se matérialisèrent sur la table et ils commencèrent à se servir.

- Je suis perdue, dit alors Clara.

- Perdue ? demanda Kelly.

- Oui, hier on était en janvier et aujourd'hui en septembre ! C'est vraiment déstabilisant. Rien que penser à ce décalage, je suis crevée.

Kelly se mit à rire.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe entre Drago et Harry, s'interrogea Sam. Tu crois qu'ils sont séparés ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lilian. Mais c'est fort possible. Il faut qu'on les interroge et qu'on les réconcilie.

Estéban et Tony arrivèrent ensemble. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et s'installèrent près d'eux. Ils continuèrent leur repas puis quittèrent la Grande Salle, pour la Salle de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aux couleurs des maisons. Ils s'assirent au fond de la pièce, nerveux.

- Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ! S'exclama Tony. Je rentre en septième année !

- Nous aussi, dit Clara.

- Oui, mais vous, vous avez fait une cinquième année ! Moi, je n'ai même pas passé mes BUSES et maintenant, on me demande de passer mes ASPIC !

- On te demande aussi de t'entrainer, de travailler dure et sûrement de participer à une guerre, répliqua Estéban. Les ASPIC, c'est le cadet de tes soucis !

- Merci Angel, toujours aussi motivant !

Ils se mirent à rire bruyamment.

***

Drago était sur le seuil des grandes portes de l'école, l'âme en peine.

- Tout ira bien.

Drago soupira. Il se sentait coupable et il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas ce maelstrom de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Il préférait quand il n'avait aucune conscience et surtout pas de cœur. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois massif et entra. Lui qui pensait trouver l'école vide, fut surpris d'entendre des éclats de rire.

- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il encore. A plus tard Severus.

Le maitre des potions lui fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin, grimpant aux grands escaliers. Drago lui suivit les voix. Elles venaient de la Salle de Poudlard. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, et s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

- Tiens donc… des revenants.

Six têtes se retournèrent immédiatement.

- Drago ! S'exclama Estéban.

Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent rejoindre le Serpentard. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

- Nos parents sont de retour… missions à durée indéterminée, répliqua Estéban. Comme la dernière fois.

- J'espère que cette fois-ci vous prendrez le temps de nous dire au revoir !

- On fera au mieux, promit Lilian.

Drago sourit.

- C'est oublié… Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre.

- Ton dortoir ? Demanda Tony.

- Ma chambre, je suis le nouveau préfet en chef de Poudlard.

- Félicitation !

- Oui, bravo !

- Merci les gars… j'avais un emploi du temps plus que chargé mais maintenant je vais presque rivaliser avec l'autre…

- L'autre ? Demanda Sam.

- Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Bon… je vous retrouve là… A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. Il s'immobilisa un moment en soupirant. Il avait commis une erreur en parlant de Potter. Il savait que les jumeaux lui feraient subir un interrogatoire dans les règles ou qu'ils réussiraient à lui tirer les vers du nez d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il rebroussa chemin. Maintenant qu'il était préfet en chef, il avait sa propre chambre et une salle d'étude qu'il partagerait avec Hermione. Elle se situait au quatrième étage et le mot de passe était « Leader ». il grimpa les escaliers de marbre et longea le long corridor jusqu'à sa chambre. Le portrait de James le Conquérant de la Lumière cachait l'entrée. Il lui donna le mot de passe et entra. La pièce était chaleureuse. Il y avait deux fauteuils club et un canapé en cuir brun, une table basse en bois sombre posée sur un tapis persan, une grande bibliothèque chargée de livres anciens, une cheminée au manteau de marbre. Il y avait deux portes, sur l'une d'elle se trouvait son prénom. Il la poussa et découvrit sa chambre. Il y avait toujours le lit à baldaquin, de grandes armoires, une commode, deux tables de chevets, un vaste tapis d'un vert sombre et de lourds rideaux aux mêmes couleurs. Un large bureau avec plusieurs tiroirs et un casier pour ranger ses affaires de cours. Drago était satisfait. Fini de partager sa chambre et son intimité avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il pouvait enfin se consacrer à ses études et aux plans d'action dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il pouvait aussi essayer d'oublier Harry.

Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira. L'année allait être longue. Il sortit ses valises et leur redonna leur taille. Il avait quatre malles et deux sacs, pleins de vêtements, chaussures, capes, robes de sorciers et affaires scolaires. Il laissa tout au pied du lit et s'allongea. Il devait patienter près de six heures avant l'arrivée de tous les autres élèves et de Potter. Comment allait-il faire pour l'affronter. Son téléphone sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il sourit en voyant le nom s'afficher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Estéban ? »

« Rentrer… je suis devant ta porte ! »

Drago soupira puis raccrocha. Il se leva et alla déverrouiller la porte. Estéban était sur le pas, tout sourire.

- Tu en as mis un temps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Estéban ?

- En plus, tu es grognon !

Estéban entra et regarda autour de lui, appréciateur.

- Dis donc, la classe !

- Hum…

- Bon sang, Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Estéban soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Drago l'imita.

- Depuis que je t'ai revu, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tu te trompes, Estéban. Tout va très bien.

- C'est ironique ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bien sûr…

- La guerre, les victimes, l'école… Potter… tout est cool. Je continue à avancer. Enfin, j'essaie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

- Nos avis divergent.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est personnel.

- Oh.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par ce « Oh » ?

- Tu as dit personnel, j'en ai déduis qu'entre Harry et toi… hé bien… qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.

- De l'eau dans le gaz ?

- Expression moldue. Vous êtes en froid. Tu ne l'appelais plus Potter.

Drago ricana.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai arrêté de faire.

- Et ça te manque ?

- Pour être franc, non.

Il soupira.

- En ce moment, poursuivit Drago, je me pose pas mal de questions sur l'avenir. Je me dis que c'est bientôt la fin de toute cette histoire et franchement ça me fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es inconscient ?

- Non… mais le danger est là depuis toujours.

- Oui, mais à l'époque j'en avais pas conscience, répliqua Drago. Je vivais sur une autre planète, j'étais chez les méchants !

Estéban sourit.

- Pour moi tout roulais ! Aujourd'hui, je suis déshérité, je vis avec Sirius et Severus, Potter me prend la tête.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air hagard. Estéban le regarda attentivement. Il semblait fatigué, amaigri et des cernes sombres marquaient son visage.

- Assez parlé de moi… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné de nouvelles ?

- On ne pouvait pas, ordre de nos parents.

- Vous étiez à Beauxbâtons ?

- Oui.

- Et ils n'ont pas d'hiboux là-bas.

Estéban rigola.

- On était surveillé... bref on va bien et l'on est content d'être revenu.

- Sinon… tu es toujours avec Kelly ?

Estéban rougit et bredouilla un oui.

- Et ton frère, toujours avec mini Potter ?

- Mini Potter ? Tu parles de Sam ?

- Qui d'autre !

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Il suffit de regarder Sam. Brun, les yeux verts… mets lui une paire de lunette et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et c'est Potter !

Estéban réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Hum… y'a une petite ressemblance… c'est vrai.

- Ton frère doit en pincer pour Potter.

- Beurk ! T'es dingue !

Il grimaça.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Maintenant qu'il est libre, peut-être qu'il tentera sa chance !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Lilian aime Harry c'est vrai… mais il le considère comme un grand frère… voire un père…

- Pour ton frère, Harry est l'homme idéal. Il retrouve toutes ses qualités chez Sam.

- Sam a tout du parfait Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais pas Harry, répondit Drago.

- Il aurait eu sa place chez nous, dit Estéban.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur le visage de Drago.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Les yeux rivés sur le planché, il médita une réponse.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était personnel !

- Allez !

- Estéban… je suis fatigué.

- Très bien…

Il se leva.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de t'harceler !

- Je sais, Estéban. Je sais.

- Bon… à plus tard.

Drago le regarda partir. Une fois seul, il soupira bruyamment, se passant une main sur le visage. Il se leva doucement. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il alla rejoindre sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Il était dix-huit heures quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira longuement et se leva doucement. Il était encore sur les rotules mais il devait affronter le monde et pour cela, il se devait d'être parfait. Il s'enferma alors dans sa salle de bain.

***

Il était enfin de retour à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière année en tant qu'étudiant. Peut-être la dernière de sa vie. Harry était terrifié, inquiet et seul. D'un pas lent, il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école. Rien n'avait changé, Poudlard était conviviale et luxueux. Ses amis étaient tous là, de retour. Il avait eu peur de trouver l'école vide, il aurait compris. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, malgré la guerre, les morts, les attentats, ils avaient tous fait le déplacement.

La Grande Salle n'était pas joyeuse. Les élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver mais ils avaient encore de la tristesse chez beaucoup d'entre eux. Harry salua quelques amis et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Il y avait de l'animation chez les Serpentard et instinctivement, il se mit à chercher Drago. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il continua d'avancer et sourit largement en voyant Lilian. Il s'élança à sa rencontre, heureux de le revoir.

- Lilian ! Sam !

- Salut Harry !

Lilian lui fit un grand sourire, ravi.

- Comment vous allez ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Mieux, répondit-il, sincère.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des rouge et or. Ron les rejoignit tout sourire.

- Alors, où étiez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Nos parents ont du rentrer de toute urgence en France et on a du les suivre.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenu ?

- On ne savait pas… Dumbledore est venu nous chercher dans la nuit et on est parti par cheminette. Bref… on est enfin de retour et je suis content de vous revoir.

- Je comprends pourquoi il y a tant d'agitation chez les Serpentard, répliqua Ron.

Harry acquiesça et regarda leur table. Estéban discutait joyeusement avec Théo et les filles. Blaise, lui, s'entretenait avec Tony. Ils paraissaient heureux de se retrouver.

- Drago n'est pas encore là, dit Ron.

- Il doit être avec Hermione, le professeur McGonagall et les premières années, répondit Harry.

La table des professeurs étaient également animée. Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec Rogue. Le professeur de potion avait l'air agité et il ne cessait de regarder la table de sa maison. Il fronça les sourcils et se cala au fond de son siège. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Bonsoir à tous.

Il regarda ses élèves et leur sourit.

- Veuillez accueillir les premières années.

Les grandes portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent, laissant place au professeur de métamorphose. Derrière elle, une dizaine d'élèves minuscules la suivait, l'air terrifié. Harry eut un sourire, il se rappelait ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago fermaient la marche. Harry le trouva encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il les avait retenus avec l'aide d'un ruban vert. Il portait son uniforme avec grâce et son insigne de préfet en chef brillait sur sa poitrine. D'un pas élégant, il suivait McGonagall, sous le regard brulant d'Harry. Il voulait l'oublier mais il comprit, à cet instant, que ce serait peine perdu. Drago l'avait ensorcelé.

Après une brève explication sur le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition, McGonagall appela le premier élève de la liste. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs maisons, avec une nette majorité pour Serpentard. Drago alla rejoindre sa table sans le moindre regard pour Harry.

Dumbledore les invita à manger. Ron s'en donna à cœur joie, sous l'œil écœuré d'Hermione. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et regarda longuement ses élèves avant de commencer son discours.

- Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier.

Sa voix était solennelle. Elle résonnait claire et forte à la fois.

- Oui, je vous remercie car vous êtes revenu malgré la guerre qui se déroule à l'extérieur de ses murs. Nous vivons des moments difficiles mais j'ai bonne espoir. Tant de choses formidables se profilent et j'ai la conviction que nous vaincrons.

Il leur fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Comme la tradition, si je puis dire, l'impose, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il remplacera le professeur Cambridge et secondera le professeur Lupin. Merci d'accueillir comme il se doit, le professeur Sirius Black !

Une horde d'applaudissement jaillit de la table des Gryffondor, bientôt suivit par les autres élèves. Sirius vêtu tout de noir, fit son apparition. Il sourit aux élèves et serra chaleureusement la main de Dumbledore.

- Sirius ! Professeur ! S'exclama Estéban.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cela bousculait tout. Lupin était censé accomplir cette mission seule. Sirius s'installa près de Lupin et jeta un regard complice à Harry.

- Maintenant, continua Dumbledore, une fois le calme revenu, pour le bon déroulement de la vie scolaire, vous devez respecter plusieurs règles. Tout d'abord, il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt. Quiconque sera surpris bravant cette interdiction, sera sévèrement puni. Ensuite, notre concierge Monsieur Rusard, vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs et tout autre lieu non prévu à cet effet. Vous trouverez le règlement de l'établissent ainsi que toutes les interdictions, dans son office.

Quelques élèves se mirent à rire.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront désormais suspendu et que les portes de l'école, se fermeront magiquement à partir de vingt-et-une heure. Ceci est une mesure ministérielle et elle est prise dans votre intérêt. Toutes les activités extrascolaires seront maintenues…

Il toussota.

- Je crois vous avoir tout dit, donc je terminerai en vous souhaitant une bonne année, une parfaite réussite scolaire et une bonne nuit.

Les élèves applaudirent.

- Tu étais au courant pour Sirius ? Demanda Lilian.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Il me l'a dit cet été.

- On a manqué tellement de choses…

Lilian soupira.

- ça vous dirait de venir dans notre tour pour discuter ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Lilian et Sam se levèrent, suivit de leurs amis. Estéban alla rejoindre son frère à l'entrée. Il salua Harry, Ron et Hermione avec entrain.

- J'ai proposé à nos chers Gryffondor de passer dans notre tour.

- Cool ! J'ai fais la même chose avec Blaise, Théo et Drago.

- Je vous rejoindrai, répliqua Hermione. Je dois accompagner les premières années dans notre salle commune.

Elle les quitta et alla rejoindre Drago. Blaise et Théo vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils saluèrent les Gryffondor avec la courtoisie qui leur était due.

- Salut la belette ! S'exclama Blaise.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, la vipère.

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant.

- On y va ? Demanda Kelly.

- On vous suit.

***

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Hermione ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Harry.

- Oh…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à demander à Potter !

- Je l'ai fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- De me mêler de mes affaires.

- Et au lieu de suivre son conseil, tu t'es dit que ça allait être plus facile de me tirer les vers du nez.

Hermione sourit.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Harry n'est plus le même depuis la fin des cours.

- Je ne peux pas te renseigner.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, c'est ça ?

Drago s'immobilisa dans le couloir.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent… ça ne te va pas du tout !

- On n'était pas ensemble !

- Arrête de nier.

- C'est Potter qui t'a dit ça ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'a rien dit du tout ! Je l'ai simplement constaté. Vous étiez très proches, tout le temps ensemble… plus que des amis. Quand les jumeaux ont disparu vous étiez encore plus soudé… et un beau jour, tout s'est arrêté.

- Hermione, soupira Drago.

Il se remit en route.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions.

- Drago…

- Ecoute, coupa-t-il. Harry et Drago, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On ne va pas revenir à nos batailles rangées, notre superbe entente s'est quelque peu effritée, mais on fera le nécessaire pour gagner la guerre. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Sinon… comment ça va Théo et toi ?

- Toujours ensemble, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que Ron allait tout faire pour te récupérer…

- Je n'ai jamais été avec Ron… et il ne m'a jamais fait d'avance.

- Donc tout roule entre Théo et toi.

Hermione sourit.

- J'aime beaucoup Théo.

- Bien…

Il soupira.

- Bon… je rentre.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non… salut tout le monde pour moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… je vais bien. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Très bien… alors à tout à l'heure.

- A plus tard.

Drago s'éloigna dans les couloirs à pas lent.

- Hé !

Il se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi le mot de passe des jumeaux ?

- Vérité.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite est pour bientôt, enfin je ne promets rien mais je vais faire au mieux.

Vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde.

A bientôt.

Démone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre**: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

**

* * *

**

BONJOUR ET SURTOUT BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 22 : Confessions.**

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. C'était comme si on m'infligeait un Doloris. Mais sa baguette n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours sur la table basse.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, retenant ses larmes.

- Après votre départ, on a été très proche. On était toujours ensemble, discutant, rigolant, mettant au point différentes stratégies de combat…

Il se mit à rire, les yeux dans le vague.

- C'était génial… on faisait d'autre chose aussi… plus intimes mais bon… ça c'est une autre histoire.

Il soupira.

- Un jour, sa mère est venue… comme à chacune de ses visites, il était au plus mal. J'ai voulu savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais il est resté muet. Une vraie tombe ! C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il m'a parlé beaucoup plus tard… et j'aurai préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

Harry était assis sur le lit d'Estéban. Après avoir rejoint les autres dans leur salle commune, il s'était isolé avec Lilian et tout deux, avait commencé à discuter. Harry se livrait pour la première fois. Devant lui, se rejouait la scène qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois, c'était sa rupture avec Drago.

***

Le temps était magnifique, ce jour là. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, un vent chaud soufflait sur l'école et il aurait préféré être dehors avec Ron, Blaise et Seamus Finnigan. Mais Drago l'avait entrainé dans la Salle sur Demande. Il voulait discuter. Harry pensait qu'il allait enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait, chose qu'il avait confessé un soir alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il était très fleur bleue, un peu comme ces filles qu'il trouvait ridicules. Alors il l'avait suivit, s'imaginant la scène. Il l'avait regardé marcher devant la salle spéciale et il était rentré dans une pièce plutôt simple et dépourvue de charme. Un simple boudoir, rien de plus. Ils s'étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre, et Harry avait attendu.

- J'aimerai te parler… avait-il commencé.

Harry se sentait nerveux et excité. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Comment Drago allait-il s'y prendre ? Il avait vu des films moldus où les jeunes acteurs se déclaraient leurs flammes, mais il les avait trouvés plutôt mauvais. Il lui sourit, pensant que ça faciliterait les choses, mais Drago ne dit rien. Il se mordit la lèvre, se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre et parla enfin.

- Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là.

Les mots claquèrent dans le silence du boudoir et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

- C'était bien… mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments…

Harry souffrait, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Non… murmura-t-il. Tais-toi…

- Tu m'aimes et j'en suis touché…

- Tais-toi…

- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- LA FERME ! Dit-il en se levant.

Drago ne dit rien, stupéfait.

- Tu t'es bien amusé !

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'es bien amusé ! Répéta Harry, acerbe.

La douleur laissa place à la colère. Elle se déversa dans ses veines aussi rapide qu'une décharge électrique, pour ressortir de manière brutale.

- ça t'a fait plaisir de m'humilier !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises !

- Et tu appelles ça comment ! Hein ! Cette tragédie que tu me joues ? L'achèvement du sauveur ?

- Arrête, tu nous mets tous les deux mal à l'aise.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mais non…

- Mal à l'aise ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Ca y est… le légendaire franc parler des Gryffondor.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale connard !

- Je sais.

Drago vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face d'Harry.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non, je n'ai pas fini ! C'était comment de te taper le survivant ?

- Très bien… ça aurait pu être mieux…

La gifle claqua. Drago se tint la joue. Il l'avait bien cherché.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Cria-t-il.

- Bon sang, mais tu t'attendais à quoi ! S'énerva Drago. Que je te promette fidélité et un amour sans faille toute ma vie ! On a que dix-sept ans, par Merlin !

- Tais-toi… souffla-t-il à bout de force.

Harry vacilla. C'était douloureux. Il le regarda un instant, plein d'amertume puis acheva leur conversation.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, Drago !

Ses larmes allaient couler.

- Tu m'as menti… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Pour moi, Drago… tu n'existe plus !

***

Lilian avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce récit était si poignant qu'il aurait pu pleurer rien qu'en regardant son père. La douleur était si présente, tout son être le criait. Il battit plusieurs fois des cils et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ensuite ?

- Je suis parti, le laissant seul dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Quel salaud !

Harry soupira. Ça faisait du bien de se confier.

- Je vais l'étriper !

Cela fit sourire le survivant.

- Je veux bien que tu le fasses !

- Pas de problème ! Non mais franchement ! Quel connard ! Je lui mettrais bien des baffes !

On frappa à la porte. Harry s'essuya les yeux et mit un faux sourire à ses lèvres.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

C'était Hermione. Lilian lui sourit et l'invita à rentrer.

- Je voulais vous dire qu'il se faisait tard et qu'on devrait y aller.

Harry acquiesça. Il sourit franchement à Lilian et se leva.

- Hermione a raison. Lilian, on se voit demain.

- Ouais… on pourra continuer notre conversation.

Harry le remercia. Après quelques échanges, il suivit Hermione et ils partirent de la Tour du Nord.

Lilian était encore sous le choc. Son père venait de se confier à lui et il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cette douleur. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi en voulait à Drago. Il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune et leur conta toute l'affaire.

- Drago n'est qu'un sale connard ! S'exclama Clara. Excusez-moi les garçons, mais ce qu'il a fait à Harry est vraiment dégueulasse !

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, répliqua Kelly. C'est carrément immonde. Il lui a brisé le cœur !

Lilian acquiesça.

- On sait pourquoi il l'a fait ! S'énerva Estéban. Alors arrêtez de le critiquer !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! S'emporta Kelly. Drago a piétiné le pauvre cœur d'Harry, avant de le balancer comme une vieille chaussette et toi, tu trouves ça normal !

- Je ne trouve pas ça normal, je comprends !

- Es-tu comprends quoi ? Demanda Clara. La stupidité ? Après tout vous avez les mêmes gênes, tout s'explique.

- J'ai les mêmes gênes et je t'emmerde !

- Et voilà, le côté Gryffondor dont parlait Drago, murmura Tony.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'interposer.

- Bon calmez-vous ! Crier ne règlera pas la situation.

- Drago aime Harry… il a seulement peur de se l'avouer.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Clara. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrange ça ! Il est brisé, il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il lui a dit.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit parti après la guerre, répliqua Kelly.

Lilian ne pouvait qu'approuver.

- Je suis d'accord avec les filles. Ce qu'il a fait à papa est terrible et même si Drago ne le sait pas encore, nous on sait se qu'il se passera si on ne fait rien. Harry va partir, et on va en subir les conséquences Estéban.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Voir son père souffrir, c'est vraiment éprouvant, soupira Lilian. Estéban… ça a vraiment été dur de vivre sans toi et papa… je ne veux pas recommencer !

- Tout est encore présent… continua Kelly. Ça c'est passé il y a plus de deux mois et Harry n'a pas oublié.

- Il n'oubliera pas, conclut Clara.

- L'amour tue, décréta Tony. Il devrait faire un mode d'emploi avec un gros avertissement.

Clara lui sourit.

- Je parlerai à Drago demain, dit Estéban.

- Nan, j'irai le voir.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu risquerais de l'étriper, Lilian.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- J'irai demain, conclut Estéban.

Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Une rude journée nous attend.

- Demain c'est vendredi, dit Tony.

- Oui, et on risque d'avoir plusieurs heures de potions, répliqua Estéban.

- Bonjour l'angoisse ! gémit Tony.

******

- Harry s'est confié à mon frère, hier, déclara Estéban.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas joli-joli ce que tu lui as fait.

Le Serpentard foudroya du regard Estéban, avant de lui faire un rictus.

- Et alors, répondit-il. Je suppose que ton frère veut ma peau. Qu'il veut me souffleter pour reconquérir l'honneur perdu du Survivant !

Estéban croisa les bras.

- T'es vraiment trop con, quand tu veux !

- Je sais.

Estéban soupira.

- Tu sais que Lilian veut te coller son poing dans la figure.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Un parfait Gryffondor… dis-lui que ce n'est pas la peine ! Potter a un peu les nerfs, mais dans quelques jours, il ira mieux.

- ça fait tout de même plus de deux mois.

- Son cœur va très bien, il est juste en colère parce que j'ai rompu le premier !

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Evidemment !

Estéban n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Ecoute, Potter est un peu Serpentard… donc il a la rancune tenace.

- Par Merlin, Drago, arrête ! Harry est raide dingue amoureux de toi ! Et si mon frère t'en veut, c'est parce que tu as blessé son ami !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? S'énerva Drago. Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Tu connais les plans culs, Estéban ?

- BORDEL, MAIS T'ES TROP CON !

- Si tu es là pour me gueuler dessus, tu peux t'en aller !

- Drago… soupira Estéban, désolé… bref reprenons… hum… Harry est avant tout un Gryffondor ! Ils sont fidèles, aimant, attentionné…

- Tu parles d'un chien ?

- Arrête de me couper !

Drago lui sourit.

- Il était sincère, conclut Estéban.

Mais Drago était loin dans ses pensées. Il se revoyait dans la Salle sur Demande, après le départ d'Harry. Il était resté là, prostré, affaibli. Il s'était même permis quelques larmes de rage.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi… tu disais ?

Estéban fronça les sourcils.

- Rien d'important.

- Tu sais… je suis désolé d'avoir fait du mal à Potter… mais crois moi, c'est pour son bien.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La journée avait été longue. En regardant son emploi du temps, dans la matinée, il avait cru mourir. Tous ses cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il devait le côtoyer encore et encore, en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Harry s'y prenait bien, de toute évidence, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois de toute la journée. Il n'existait plus pour lui, c'était ses derniers mots et le Gryffondor s'y tenait.

- Tu devrais lui parler, reprit Estéban. Peut-être qu'en discutant vous pourrez régler les choses.

- Il n'y a rien à régler. On a rompu. Ça arrive tous les jours, tu sais.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec un mec que je n'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Harry est quelqu'un de bien, répondit Drago. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal.

- Tu l'as quand même achevé.

- Oui, mais il va s'en remettre. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire croire que tout allait bien, le laisser s'attacher à moi, alors que j'en avais rien à faire.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécies.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… Estéban… j'aimerai être seul… j'ai une réunion avec Hermione dans pas longtemps et la connaissant, elle va sans doute me cuisiner au sujet de Harry. Donc j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.

Estéban se leva en soupirant.

- Essaie de penser à tout ça et s'il te plait, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré… comme coucher avec un autre mec ou sortir avec une autre personne pour blesser Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ferai ce que bon me semblera.

- Ok… bon on se voit pour le diner.

- Ouais…

Drago poussa un long soupir lorsque sa porte fut enfin fermée. Il ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça mais depuis la rentrée, il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait revu Potter et son cœur lui avait fait mal. Il lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce jour là.

Lorsque Harry avait fermé la porte, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était resté assis, les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Puis sa vue s'était troublée et il s'était rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Une première pour lui. Drago ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour et surtout pour un garçon. Il savait qu'il avait bien agit. C'était pour le bien de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, même si les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient agréables.

- Je l'ai fais pour lui.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago soupira longuement. Il n'avait rien oublié. Pourtant il s'attendait à ce que ce soit facile. Il avait rompu avec des tas de personnes avant Harry et généralement il les oubliait relativement vite. Une semaine, peut-être deux. Mais là, presque trois mois et son souvenir était intact. Il pensait au Gryffondor presque tous les jours, à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à ses sourires, à tout son être.

Les coups frappés à sa porte, le réveillèrent.

- Oui ?

- C'est Hermione… je peux rentrer.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Entre.

- On peut discuter dans la salle commune, si tu veux.

- Ouais… je veux bien.

- Très bien, alors prend un parchemin et une plume, je t'attends.

Drago retourna jusqu'à son lit, attrapa sa baguette et prit ses affaires. Il sortit enfin et vint s'installer près d'Hermione.

- Bien, commença-t-elle. Nous devons préparer le planning des rondes pour les préfets.

Drago agita sa baguette et un long parchemin vola jusqu'à Hermione.

- Je l'ai préparé. Tu peux y jeter un œil et me dire ce que tu en penses.

Hermione le consulta rapidement.

- C'est parfait… tu aurais pu m'attendre, je t'aurai aidé.

- On va dire que c'est à charge de revanche.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Drago… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es différent… pas comme avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Hé bien, avant tu étais complètement insupportable, et je pèse mes mots. Mais après l'arrivée des jumeaux, tu as été métamorphosé. Je t'ai découverte et j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Aujourd'hui, tu es différent. Comme si tu avais perdu quelque chose et ça fait mal à voir.

Drago sourit à la jeune fille.

- J'ai perdu quelque chose en effet… mais je vais m'en remettre, donc pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

- Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment des amis de longues dates…

Il se mit à rire.

- Hermione…

- Bon, continua-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci.

- J'avais l'intention de te cuisiner, mais tu as l'air assez fatigué.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je vais donc te laisser tranquille.

- Merci beaucoup… je viens d'être interrogé par Estéban et franchement, je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer.

Hermione se mit à rire et Drago lui sourit. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

- Tu vas voir Théo ce soir ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais si tu allais l'inviter dans ta chambre.

La jeune fit rougit brutalement, ce qui fit rire le Serpentard.

- Si c'est le cas, continua-t-il, n'oublie pas les sortilèges d'insonorisation.

Elle lui lança un coussin au visage et se leva.

- Très bien Drago, j'arrête avec les questions indiscrètes, parce que je n'ai aucune envie que tu m'en poses !

- Merci miss !

Elle lui sourit tout de même avant de quitter la pièce. Il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour.

******

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que sa mère lui a dit ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

Lilian soupira. Ils étaient assis sur les marches à l'entrée de l'école et discutaient depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de monter ses affaires dans son dortoir, après son cours d'histoire de la magie.

- ça n'a pas du être facile aujourd'hui.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je camoufle mes émotions.

Il soupira.

- On peut dire que ça marche… enfin je crois, continua Harry.

- C'est un peu suspect, pour les personnes qui te connaissent bien. Tu n'es pas si attentif en cours d'histoire, d'habitude.

- Oui… mais j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me fixait. J'en avais mal au dos.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je crois que tous tes amis te fixaient. Enfin ceux qui se doute de ton ancienne relation avec Drago.

- C'est vrai que Ron agit tout à fait normalement avec moi, pas comme Hermione. A chaque fois qu'elle me parle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'adresse à un animal blessé. Elle murmure, me tapote l'épaule… franchement c'est agaçant !

- Tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter de te couver.

- J'ai pas envie de la blesser.

- Tu ne la blesseras pas si tu y mets les formes.

- Mouais.

Harry regarda le parc et se leva.

- On marche un peu ?

- Allons-y.

- Comment ça se passe avec Sam ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- ça va bien, il est génial.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

- Il m'aime, oui.

- Et toi.

- Je crois que je suis complètement dingue de lui, répliqua Lilian en riant.

Harry regarda le jeune homme et sourit.

- Tu as l'air heureux. C'est beau à voir.

- C'est aussi grâce à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as conseillé plusieurs fois.

- Je crois qu'il faut être honnête quand on est avec quelqu'un, déclara Harry. Lui dire tout ce que l'on ressent.

- Harry… j'ai du mal à croire que Drago ne t'aime pas.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, commença Harry. J'ai passé deux mois à me poser cette question, mais j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence. Drago Malefoy, n'aime que lui. Il a sans doute trouvé agréable de se faire le survivant. Je dois être la risée de son dortoir, à présent.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Lilian. Drago peut être méchant, distant, arrogant, mais quand tu le connais, il est merveilleux. Il t'a dit tout ça pour se protéger, parce que le connaissant un petit peu, je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris qu'il t'aimait. Je suis persuadé, qu'il souffre énormément et ça doit l'agacer au plus au point. Il ne prendra conscience de ses sentiments, seulement si on lui prépare un grand tableau noir avec écrit en gros et en lettre lumineuse, Drago aime Harry.

Le survivant se mit à rire. Ils reprirent leur marche, regardant l'horizon changé peu à peu de couleur.

- Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir, Lilian. Je ne sais pas si je dois espérer.

- Tu n'auras pas à espérer.

- Comment ça.

- Hé bien, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je crois que tu dois le rendre jaloux.

- Je ne pourrais jamais !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- C'est pas vraiment sympa pour la personne que j'utiliserai… enfin si je devais le faire.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui est au courant de la situation, comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'en faire.

- Hum… je ne sais pas…

- Tu devrais y penser.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répliqua Harry en riant. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Je peux même jouer cette personne, si tu veux.

- Lilian c'est très gentil, mais tu es avec Sam, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera !

- Écoute, c'est un cas de force majeure !

- Je vais bien, tu sais !

- Nan, c'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas bien Harry ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour t'aider.

Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et sourit à son ami.

- Merci, Lilian. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Lilian rougit et fit un sourire resplendissant à son père. Le survivant fit quelques pas et le prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte pleine de douceur et cela les réconforta tout les deux. Ils séparèrent car Harry venait d'entendre du bruit. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit un Drago Malefoy à la mâchoire crispé et au regard étincelant.

- Salut Drago ! Répliqua Lilian en souriant.

Le Serpentard le foudroya et connaissant suffisamment son père, Lilian recula instinctivement d'un pas. Harry réagit aussitôt. Il se plaça devant Lilian et attendit qu'il parle.

- Vous ne devez pas vous promenez dans le parc à cette heure-ci, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je suis désolé, répliqua Harry, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

Drago soupira.

- OK… bon… Hum... hé bien rentrez.

Harry acquiesça et tira Lilian avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

Lilian poussa un profond soupir.

- Il m'a fait peur.

Harry ne comprit pas.

- Dépêchons-nous, continua Lilian.

************

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je te le jure ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! S'exclama Lilian.

Estéban fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dis que père t'a surpris avec papa et que tu t'es senti en danger ?

- Exactement !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Harry m'a prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais tout faire pour l'aider, et il a été touché.

Estéban soupira.

- Tu as une idée ?

Lilian se mit à rire.

- Oui, j'ai dit à Harry qu'on allait rendre jaloux Drago.

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Lilian haussa les sourcils et son frère se mit à rire.

- Tu en as parlé avec Sam ?

- Je vais le faire, mais je voulais d'abord ton avis.

- Vu que Drago a failli te tuer ce soir, je pense que ça peut marcher.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Qu'en penses Harry ? Demanda Estéban.

- Il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, mais je crois qu'il a remarqué la réaction de Drago.

- C'est quand même dangereux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment t'expliquer… commença Estéban.

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête, j'ai compris. Non, Harry ne risque pas de tomber amoureux de moi.

- Toi, tu sais que c'est ton père… mais pas lui.

- Drago est l'homme de sa vie, Estéban, je me demande comment tu peux penser à un truc pareil.

- Esprit Serpentard, je présume.

- N'importe quoi.

- Ok… bon discutes-en avec Sam et selon sa réponse, on en discutera avec les autres.

- Bien, sensei !

***

Harry passa la journée du samedi à ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de croiser Drago.

La veille, dans le parc, il avait trouvé tellement beau, que depuis son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal. C'est pour ça, qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ni espérer. Il avait une chose à accomplir, tuer Voldemort et il décida qu'il se consacrerait entièrement à sa tache. L'idée de Lilian était alléchante, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sam. Il aimait le jeune homme, c'était quelqu'un de bien et même si Lilian pensait que c'était un cas de force majeur, il ne pouvait pas envisager de faire souffrir l'un de ses amis, pour récupérer Drago.

De toute façon, il pensait fortement que c'était peine perdue. Drago lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi changerait-il d'avis une fois qu'il aurait vu avec un autre garçon. A son avis, il allait plutôt voir ça comme une bonne chose et s'efforcer de faire de même avec tous les garçons un peu séduisant de l'école. Cette pensée l'agaça aussitôt et Harry ferma furieusement ses placards. Même enterré dans ce dortoir, il n'avait que de pensée pour le Serpentard. Il trouvait ça frustrant en quelque sorte, parce que pour lui, Drago l'avait oublié. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être différent. Il regagna son lit et s'assit le cœur en peine.

Il était raide dingue de Drago Malefoy et lui ne l'aimait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il s'effondra dans son lit et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Ça ne servait à rien de se creuser les méninges. Il n'allait pas revenir et Harry devait continuer sa vie.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor sursauta.

- Ron ?

- Tu viens ! On va dans la salle commune d'Hermione et de Drago !

Le sort s'acharnait pensa le Gryffondor.

- Allez viens ! Tout le monde nous attend.

- Qui ?

- Quelques Serpentard, Lilian, Sam et nous deux !

Harry soupira.

- Vas-y… je vous rejoindrai.

- Le mot de passe est Leader et ça se trouve derrière le tableau de James le conquérant, répliqua Ron tout sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me dépêche !

Ron le laissa seul et Harry fonça dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place, et répéta sans fin cette simple litanie :

- Je vais y aller et l'oublier ! Je dois agir comme avant !

Il mit un jean bleu stone, un pull léger, col en v de couleur blanc, une paire de basket de marque, passa un peu de gel dans ses cheveux puis quitta enfin son dortoir. Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs, se répétant encore et encore sa litanie. Une fois devant le tableau de James, il poussa un long soupir.

- Comment me trouvez-vous ?

Le jeune homme du tableau, lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Très bien, les cheveux un peu désordonnés…

- Je ne peux pas les coiffer correctement.

- Vous êtes très bien !

- Merci.

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Leader.

Le tableau pivota et Harry entra pour la première fois dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé?? si oui un petit message, sinon un petit message aussi lol ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde...

si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée ^^

le chapitre suivant est en cours de correction ! donc je boosterai ma beta seulement si j'ai plein de review mdr ! Je plaisante bien sur.

à bientot ! demone


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Remise en question**

Harry trouva tout de suite l'endroit agréable. Cette pièce était accueillante et chaleureuse, pleine de couleur et de meubles choisis avec soin. Ses amis étaient tous là, et Lilian lui fit un signe immédiatement.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut Harry !

Le jeune homme sourit à Hermione, Clara et Kelly.

- C'est très joli chez toi !

Hermione lui fit un sourire ravi.

- J'adore !

Les filles se mirent rire.

- On pourra se réunir ici, répliqua Estéban. Ce n'est pas que j'en avais marre de vous voir chez nous, mais bon…

- Vous avez entendu ça ! Il nous vire, riposta Blaise ! Dis qu'on te gênait !

- Mais non, enfin presque !

Harry rit de bon cœur avec les autres. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tout de suite qui il manquait.

- Drago n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il à Lilian.

- Il est dans sa chambre, murmura le garçon, mais il arrive. Au fait, tu as réfléchi ?

Harry acquiesça.

- J'en ai discuté avec Sam, continua Lilian, il est d'accord.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne trouve pas ça bien…

- On vous dérange ? Demanda Blaise.

- Nan, dit Harry. Comment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, c'était bien.

- Où étais-tu ?

- En France en juillet et en Roumanie en aout.

- J'étais aussi en France, répliqua Harry, heureux de changer de conversation.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le sud, Port-Barcarès !

- Vraiment ! Je n'étais pas loin, confia Blaise, j'étais à Perpignan. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois !

- Ah oui !

- Oh oui, répliqua Blaise tout sourire.

- Il a rencontré une moldue, continua une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Lilian lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il se retourna et plaça un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Malefoy.

- Salut Potter, répondit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Blaise ne continue.

- Elle s'appelle Aurore.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il regarda immédiatement Drago.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Drago m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé en janvier, bref, il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez rencontré une jeune moldue, très jolie et j'ai voulu vérifier.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Disons que je n'avais jamais fait de compliment à une moldue, expliqua Drago, et cela à vraisemblablement marqué Blaise.

- Tu m'étonnes que ça m'ait marqué ! D'habitude pour toi, les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs, complètement tarés et sans savoir vivre !

Lilian ricana.

- Et là, continua Blaise, tu parles d'une fille, déjà ! MOLDUE, en plus ! Il fallait que je voie ça.

- Et où as-tu dormi, enfin tu es parti tout seul ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Ma mère m'a accompagné.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Répliqua le Gryffondor.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, très bien.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu au mois d'aout, poursuivit Harry.

- Elle travaillait en Espagne, répondit Blaise.

Drago tapota l'épaule de Lilian et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le garçon obtempéra, laissant Harry et Blaise discuter tranquillement. Drago le mena dans sa chambre qu'il verrouilla et insonorisa immédiatement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des choses à me dire.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ton frère.

Lilian se permit à sourire.

- En effet… je voudrais savoir si tout était terminé entre Harry et toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a l'air encore amoureux de toi, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire oublier jusqu'à ton existence.

Drago fut surpris par ses paroles. Il croisa les bras et attendit la suite.

- Donc si tout est terminé tant mieux, j'aurai moins de travail, continua Lilian un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Travail ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie d'essayer de séduire Harry alors qu'il t'avait dans la peau. Maintenant c'est différent.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Drago était perdu. A quoi pouvait bien jouer Lilian. Essayait-il de l'énerver ? Lilian soupira puis regarda longuement Drago.

- J'aime Harry et le voir souffrir m'est insupportable. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu te trouver…

Il lui lança un regard méprisant, le toisant de bas en haut.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Lilian, je vais tout faire pour le conquérir…

- Tu essaies de m'énerver, c'est ça ?

- Non, je te dis simplement les choses… par courtoisie.

- Je vois… et tu crois que Potter va m'oublier aussi facilement.

Lilian ricana.

- Je le pense oui. Après tout, je suis un parfait Gryffondor et il peut avoir confiance en moi. Il sait que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, pas comme toi !

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Lilian, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

- Je ne joue pas, Drago. Je suis très sérieux. Harry est quelqu'un de bien et je suis vraiment content que tu sois trop con pour t'en être aperçu.

- Arrête ça, Lilian, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Lilian le dévisagea.

- Je te connais par cœur, Drago.

Il se mit à rire, le regardant avec haine.

- Tu es un lâche, continua-t-il et je me demande quand tu vas trahir Harry et le livrer à ton père !

Le coup de poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire de Lilian très vite et sous la violence du coup, le jeune recula de plusieurs pas. Drago s'en voulu immédiatement. Le gryffondor se tint la bouche et essuya le sang d'un revers de main.

- Je t'ai blessé, répliqua Lilian.

Il foudroya son père du regard puis sourit.

- Tu me frappes parce que j'insinue que tu pourrais trahir Harry. C'est pourtant une chose que tu as appris à faire, non ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne le trahirai jamais !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé alors ? Parce que tu as encore des sentiments, parce que tu as peur qu'il t'oublie rapidement ou parce que tu t'es senti insulté ?

Lilian se mit à rire et cela agaça prodigieusement Drago. Il ne répondit pas. Il avait eu envie de frapper cette gueule d'ange dès qu'il avait commencé à parler d'Harry, mais aussi la veille quand il les avait surpris dans le parc.

- Ouvres vite les yeux, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Lilian sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte. Il sortit rapidement, se tenant toujours les lèvres. Harry vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda Drago qui venait de sortir puis Lilian qui parlait à son frère. Et il comprit. Il vit la lèvre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il marcha droit vers Lilian et lui agrippa le visage. Un bleu venait d'apparaitre au niveau de sa bouche. Il le lâcha, se tourna et foudroya Drago. Il passa dans ce regard une haine sans limite, qui désarçonna le Serpentard.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry à Lilian. Je n'aurai pas du venir.

Il soupira tristement puis quitta la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione à Drago.

- Rien.

Il soupira longuement.

- Rien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lilian ?

- Rien.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit un sourire tendu à Hermione.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens…

Il sortit à son tour de la salle commune et se mit courir. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, cherchant Harry du regard. Il ne croisa personne, heureusement, car le couvre-feu était déjà passé. Il pensa à la tour des gryffondor et accéléra le pas. Le brun était bien là, au septième, dans le couloir qui menait à son dortoir.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor s'immobilisa. Drago s'arrêta de courir et marcha rapidement. Il arriva au niveau d'Harry et poussa un long soupir.

- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi, Drago ? Tabasser un de mes amis !

- Il m'a dit des choses…

- Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu perdes ton légendaire sans froid ?

Drago soupira.

- C'est personnel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là !

- Je n'en sais rien non plus ! Ecoute, évite de t'en prendre à mes amis, surtout si c'est pour me faire du mal, ok ?

- Non… ce n'est…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa Harry, fatigué. Ecoute, j'aime beaucoup Lilian et franchement je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon aussi gentil et compréhensif. Si tu pouvais éviter de t'en prendre à lui, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Drago serra les poings et recula d'un pas. Les mots d'Harry venaient de le blesser, aussi sûrement que les siens en avaient fait de même. Pour la première fois, il comprit la douleur qu'Harry avait pu ressentir en ce mois de juin, lorsqu'il avait mit un terme à leur relation. Il le regarda longuement. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, trop beau pour son plus grand malheur.

Il acquiesça lentement et recula encore une fois.

- Je ne te dérangerai plus, murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit tristement.

- Drago, nous avons une guerre à gagner ensemble. J'aurai besoin de toi, tu sais… et j'aimerai que notre ancienne relation n'entache en rien notre coalition.

- Je sais faire la part des choses, Potter ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et si je suis venu te chercher c'est justement pour ça ! Pour m'excuser de mon comportement et pour te demander de revenir. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair et on ne peut pas le faire sans toi.

- Très bien… mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses.

Drago soupira puis sourit.

- On verra, d'accord. Allons-y.

***

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione à Lilian une fois que Drago eut franchi la porte.

- On a mit les choses au clair, répondit-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Blaise. Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Disons que Drago m'a frappé et que je n'ai pas riposté.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'emporta Hermione.

Lilian soupira lentement, puis grimaça. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal.

- Je pourrai avoir de la glace ?

Hermione alla chercher une bassine d'eau et transforma le liquide en glaçon.

- Tiens.

- Merci Hermione.

- Bon on peut avoir une version, n'importe laquelle, répliqua Ron.

Estéban s'éclaircit la voix.

- Nous devons faire vite, dit-il, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

- Qui ? Demanda encore Ron.

- Drago et Harry ! Lui répondit Théo. Vas-y Estéban, on t'écoute.

- Très bien… alors je vais vous dire une chose mais vous devez le garder pour vous !

- Vas-y !

- ça risque de te choquer Ron.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux, et vint s'asseoir immédiatement.

- Bon, alors… il s'agit de Drago et Harry…

- Ils sont sortit ensemble, lâcha Lilian.

Estéban parut scandalisé.

- C'est moi qui devais le dire.

- Désolé, on n'a pas le temps, tu tournais trop autour du pot.

- Quoi ?

- Ron, tu as parfaitement entendu.

- Parce que tu le savais, Mione !

- Evidemment !

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je pensais qu'Harry allait le faire.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non, j'ai compris toute seule. C'était si évident.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf un Serpentard.

- Vous plaisantez, dit Blaise.

- Non, répondit Lilian.

- Bordel de merde !

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione. Surveille ton langage !

Le roux fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Ok, dit Blaise. Bon… attendez que je résume la situation, Harry et Drago forment un couple.

- Formaient, rectifia Estéban. Ils ont rompu.

- Au mois de juin, comprit aussitôt Théo. C'est pour ça que Drago était bizarre.

- Oui, dit aussitôt Lilian.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, il t'a frappé, observa Blaise.

- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, pour le faire réagir.

Blaise soupira.

- Donc ils ne sortent plus ensemble, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théo.

- Drago n'aime pas Harry.

Théo et Blaise froncèrent les sourcils.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça et alors, dit immédiatement Clara. C'est évident non.

- Pas vraiment… Répliqua Blaise. Il n'est pas obligé d'être amoureux. Enfin tout de suite.

- Drago a dit à Harry, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'ils devaient arrêter les frais, résuma Tony, parce que ça n'allait pas marcher entre eux.

- Drago a rompu avec Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des films sur un futur quelconque ? Déclara Blaise. C'est des conneries.

Estéban était d'accord.

- Pourquoi il t'a frappé, redemanda Blaise.

- Jalousie je pense, répondit Lilian. Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais sortir avec Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Kelly.

- Que Harry ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

- Hé bien, ça va les chevilles ! S'exclama Hermione.

Les filles se mirent à rire.

- Il t'a frappé pour ça ? Questionna Ron sortit de son mutisme.

- Je lui ai dit que…

Lilian parut gêné.

- Vas-y ! S'impatienta Hermione.

- Je lui ai dit que je me demandais quand il allait trahir Harry et le remettre à son père.

- Tu es complètement cinglé ! S'emporta Estéban.

- Je voulais le faire réagir ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne fera jamais ça à Harry !

- Il aurait pu être beaucoup plus méchant, dit Blaise.

- Je sais, concéda Lilian. Je voulais le pousser à bout et je suis sûr qu'il m'a frappé parce que je l'ai blessé.

- Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin, affirma Théo. Le sujet « Lucius Malefoy » est tabou pour Drago.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Lilian, je sais maintenant qu'il aime Harry et qu'il ne me lâchera pas !

- De toute façon, tu es avec Sam ? Non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, confirma Sam. Mais nous menons une expérience. Nous sommes persuadés que si nous rendons jaloux Drago, il sera bien obligé de s'avouer ses sentiments.

- Dangereux, répliqua Théo. Harry est au courant ?

- Oui, mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler, répliqua Lilian.

- Je vais lui en toucher un mot, dit Ron.

- Toi ?

- Oui, Hermione, moi ! Je veux qu'il m'explique et je vais lui dire ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et Drago et Harry firent leur entrée.

- J'ai retrouvé le survivant, dit Drago en souriant. On peut commencer notre petite réunion.

Ron regarda immédiatement Harry. Il avait l'air étrange, légèrement rouge, nerveux. Il croisait les bras et avait un sourire tendu aux lèvres. Ils ont du avoir une discussion qui ne devait pas être agréable pensa Ron. Il se promit de faire plus attention. Après tout ce temps passé, avec Harry, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de détourner le regard.

Harry avait remarqué Ron et il comprit tout de suite. Ron savait et il était triste. Harry aurait du prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la force nécessaire. Il repoussait toujours l'échéance et lorsque le mois de juin arriva, c'était trop tard. Drago avait rompu, donc il ne voyait plus l'intérêt. Mais ce soir, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à son meilleur ami et il le regretta. Harry soupir puis alla rejoindre Lilian. Il s'installa près de lui et croisa les bras. Il était fatigué, et voulait retourner à l'abri de son dortoir. Il jeta un œil inquiet à Drago, mais ce dernier ne le regardait plus.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commença Drago. Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre d'accord sur la suite des évènements. Ouvrons-nous l'AD encore cette année, ou ce n'est plus nécessaire, puisque nous avons des profs de défense plus que compétents.

- Je pense qu'on devrait l'ouvrir, dit Hermione. Ça sera utile pour apprendre à maitriser des sorts complexes.

- Qui est d'accord avec Hermione ? Demanda Drago.

Ils levèrent tous les mains.

- Je suis d'accord, commença Harry, mais je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony.

- A partir de lundi, j'aurai des cours supplémentaires.

- Quel genre ? Demanda Estéban.

- Occlumancie, magie ancienne, sortilège avancé, défense et légilimancie.

- En plus de tes cours ! S'exclama Kelly. Mais c'est de la torture.

Harry lui sourit.

- C'est nécessaire.

- Je m'occuperai de l'AD, répondit Drago.

- Je veux bien t'aider, proposa Lilian.

Drago le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit rire Tony.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Harry soupira.

- Je crois que tout l'aide sera la bienvenue, répliqua Hermione. Donc merci Lilian et merci Drago.

***

Estéban et Lilian étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil brillait ce dimanche là, mais il ne chauffait guère. Ils avaient sorti tous les deux leur écharpe aux couleurs de leurs maisons et marchaient pour se réchauffer. Estéban désirait parler à son frère, et il l'avait entrainé dehors laissant leurs amis dans leur salle commune.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Papa a besoin de nous.

- Ils ont tous les deux besoins de nous, Lilian.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Drago aussi souffre.

Lilian croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui en veux.

- Tu as raison, répondit Lilian.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, près du lac et il fit face à son Estéban.

- J'en veux à père.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Estéban.

- Je suppose que tu t'en doutes.

- Oui, mais je ne te comprends pas.

- Il a fuit papa et ensuite…

Il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais quand j'étais petit et que je posais des questions sur mon père, Drago ne me disait pratiquement rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il l'avait rencontré à Poudlard…

Lilian prit des galets et se mit à les jeter dans l'eau sombre.

- Il m'a dit que mon père était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté l'horreur de la guerre et qu'il reviendrait peut-être. Je l'ai cru, tu sais…

Estéban posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui sourit.

- Mais papa ne savait même pas que j'existais, finit-il les larmes aux yeux. C'est pour ça que je lui en veux tellement.

Il sécha d'un mouvement rageur les larmes qui s'étaient mis à perler.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de le frapper quand je le vois agir comme un imbécile ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'il me fait honte et que je ne le supporte plus !

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Je comprends Harry… c'est un véritable livre ouvert.

Sa voix se brisa. Il laissa ses larmes couler, cette fois-ci.

- Quand il a appris ton arrivée, il a tout de suite pensé à ton bien-être. Il savait que Drago n'était pas prêt à assumer, alors il a prit une décision très difficile. Il t'a choisi toi et il a laissé tous ses amis.

- Lilian… soupira Estéban. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, Harry t'a choisi toi et il a laissé Drago.

Il jeta toutes ses pierres et fit face à son frère.

- Harry ne savait pas que tu existais, répliqua Estéban, mais il n'a pas non plus cherché à le savoir. Tu crois que ma vie a été un long fleuve tranquille ? J'ai également souffert d'un énorme manque ! J'ai aussi posé des questions à Harry ! Et contrairement à toi, je ne savais pas que mon père était gay et que la mère que je fantasmais, n'existait pas !

Estéban était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait de cette manière. Il avait l'impression, que Lilian enviait sa vie avec Harry. Alors qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose.

Lilian capta le fil de pensées de son frère et se calma.

- Tu as raison, je t'envie…

- Tu sais, Lilian, je crois que tu te trompes.

Lilian s'essuya le visage, puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il poussa un long soupir et répondit à son frère.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu envies.

- Alors qui ?

- Personne je pense. C'est compliqué…

- Essaie de m'expliquer alors !

- Disons que tu aurais voulu être à ma place, car tu aurais voulu côtoyer Harry dans ta plus tendre enfance, avoir des souvenirs etc. Mais dis-toi que c'est la même chose pour moi, j'aurai voulu être avec Drago, avoir la même éducation que toi, vivre chez les sorciers… Nous avons tous les deux soufferts mais en vouloir à nos parents ne servira à rien. Ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est les aider à se remettre ensemble et tout faire pour qu'ils le restent cette fois-ci.

- Je crois qu'on devrait leur dire tout simplement.

Estéban se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par Lilian.

- J'y ai pensé, répliqua Estéban. Mais je ne crois pas que Dumbledore donnera son accord.

Lilian haussa les épaules.

- Alors on va essayer d'avancer.

- Et promets moi de ne plus en vouloir à Drago.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

Estéban sourit et prit son frère par les épaules. Ils se remirent en route et prirent le chemin du collège.

- Quand j'avais cinq ans, reprit Estéban, je passais mon temps à embêter Harry pour qu'il se marie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais avoir un frère ou une petite sœur, je voulais de la compagnie.

Lilian sourit.

- Ton vœu a été exaucé à l'âge de dix ans.

- Oui, rit Estéban, mais je ne pensais pas te rencontrer !

- Hé bien merci !

Estéban éclata de rire.

- Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu ne pensais pas trouver une copie conforme !

- Tony non plus, répliqua Estéban.

- Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, confia Lilian. Enfin l'un des plus beau.

- Moi, c'est quand nos parents nous ont dit qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble…

Lilian soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me demande si on va réussir. Peut-être que c'est leur destin, enfin je veux dire… qu'ils doivent sans doute passer par là, pour être les hommes qu'ils sont devenu à notre époque.

- Dumbledore pense qu'on est là pour changer notre époque, répliqua Estéban.

- Oui, mais… elle était bien notre époque.

- Elle sera mieux.

- Ouais… on verra bien.

Estéban lui fit un petit sourire et l'entraina jusqu'aux doubles portes de l'école.

- Alors tu vas rendre jaloux notre père.

Lilian se mit à rire.

- Oui, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas me cogner une fois de plus.

- On ne voit presque plus ton ecchymose.

- ça fait toujours mal.

- Ton premier bleu.

- De la part de papa oui ! Par contre, j'en ai eu plein d'autre avec toi.

Estéban lui fit une grimace et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Salut les jumeaux.

Ils se tournèrent aussitôt.

- Salut Drago ! Répliqua Estéban.

Lilian se contenta de croiser les bras et de froncer les sourcils.

- Je peux te parler ?

- ça dépend, répondit Lilian.

- Je ne te frapperai plus, murmura Drago.

- Ok…

Estéban les laissa seul. Lilian et Drago firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant la Grande Salle.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler.

- Ecoute Lilian, je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais du te frapper. Harry m'en veut terriblement et moi je m'en veux encore plus.

- Bon écoute, c'est bon… j'ai aussi abusé… je n'aurai jamais du te dire des choses pareilles. Et pour être sincère, je ne les pensais pas du tout. Mais tu m'avais tellement énervé…

- Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Pas à moi, mais à Harry ! Quand il m'a dit ce que tu lui avais fait, j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer de mes mains !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le champ libre maintenant, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

Il soupira.

- Mais ?

- Non, rien. J'étais sérieux hier quand je t'ai dit que j'allais tout faire pour le conquérir.

Drago croisa les bras en souriant.

- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, déclara-t-il. J'ai promis à Harry de le laisser tranquille et donc je ne vais sûrement pas toucher à son futur petit-ami.

Lilian rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, répliqua-t-il enfin. Prends soin de lui. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, mais je suis sûr que toi tu pourras.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Drago acquiesça, puis le laissa, sans rien ajouter. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait envie de discuter et Rogue serait la bonne personne. Malheureusement, il n'était pas à son bureau. Il décida d'aller à ses appartements et le trouva assis devant une tasse de thé avec Sirius Black. Ce dernier le salua chaleureusement et l'invita à s'asseoir. La situation était plutôt cocasse, Drago se trouvait installer entre son parrain et Sirius, et il se sentait des plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors Drago, comment s'est passé ton mois d'août ? Severus n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, Sirius. Je suis resté à Londres et j'ai travaillé mes cours.

- Vous n'êtes pas parti ?

- J'avais d'autres choses à faire, fit remarquer Rogue.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu aurais du venir avec nous, affirma Sirius. La France est magnifique au mois d'août.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait fait plaisir à Harry.

- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

- Hum… Hum…

Rogue foudroya Sirius du regard avant de s'adresser à Drago.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Oh…

Il jeta un œil à Sirius, puis soupira.

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille.

- Non, c'est bon… tu peux rester.

- C'est au sujet de Potter ?

- Pourquoi te sens tu obliger d'appeler mon filleul par son nom de famille et avec cet air !

- Tout d'abord parce que c'est son nom et ensuite je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Je n'ai pas d'air particulier quand je dis son nom.

Drago soupira, fatigué.

- Un air méprisant, voilà quel air tu as !

- Non, ce n'est pas au sujet d'Harry, répondit Drago pour couper court à la dispute.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre son thé.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Rogue acquiesça.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sirius recracha son thé et Drago éclata de rire.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre !

Alors la suite n'est toujours pas terminé, je suis désolée, mais je promets de faire ça au plus vite ! je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Un grand merci à tous (ceux qui ont envoyé un message, ceux qui ont rajouté ma fic dans leurs favoris, bref tout ceux qui suivent les aventures des angels !)

bizz !!! Joyeux noel en retard mdr et de bonnes fetes de fin d'année à tous !!!!!

demone


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 : réflexion sur les Gryffondor et les Serpentard **

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Rogue.

Drago rit de plus belle en voyant la grosse veine sur la tempe de son parrain battre frénétiquement.

- Je pense que oui, dit Sirius.

Il prit une serviette et s'essuya la bouche. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la table et jeta un regard amusé à Drago.

- ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire comme ça, dit le Gryffondor.

- Pour moi c'est une première, remarqua le maitre de potion.

Drago riait encore et encore, sans pouvoir se contrôler, comme si on lui avait jeté un rictusempra. Il était pratiquement couché dans le fauteuil.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Sirius au bout d'un moment.

- Probablement les nerfs qui lâchent, répondit le professeur se servant une tasse de thé.

- Les nerfs ?

- Je pense qu'il nous fait un début de dépression, continua Rogue comme si Drago n'était pas là.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de le stopper net. Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux et se redressa lentement.

- Je ne suis pas en plein dépression, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Rogue avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il sirota son thé puis jeta un regard perçant à son filleul.

- Je crois que tu as un problème Drago et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider.

- Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique ? Demanda Sirius. S'il nous disait tout peut-être qu'on pourrait l'aider.

- Le problème Sirius, c'est que nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondor. Nous ne parlons pas pour ne rien dire ou pour nous raconter nos malheurs.

- Hé bien, vous devriez essayer ! Répliqua sèchement Sirius. Au moins nous les Gryffondor, nous savons nous entraider et nous n'abandonnons pas un ami dans le besoin.

- ça c'est sûr, marmonna Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tout simplement que vous vous mêlez sans arrêt des affaires des autres ! C'est comme une maladie chez vous, toujours à mettre votre nez là où il ne faudrait surtout pas !

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Oh, non Drago ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu restes assis et tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius. Tu dois bien savoir ce qui te tracasse.

- Oui… mais c'est assez confus. Il y a plein de choses qui ne vont pas, la vie en général, la guerre…

- Harry ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de Potter, dit Drago.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et le jeune homme se leva.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter.

Sirius se mit à rire.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté.

- C'est déjà énorme pour un Serpentard.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Sirius, si tu veux discuter, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

- En l'occurrence c'est la mienne là, précisa Rogue.

Sirius soupira, las. Drago se permit un petit rire.

- Merci à tous les deux.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte puis se retourna.

- Vous êtes sûr de n'être pas en couple ? Parce que franchement, on pourrait penser le contraire !

Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla enfin.

***

- Pourquoi les cours d'histoire de la magie sont-il aussi ennuyeux ? Demanda Clara avant de bâiller bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Kelly. Peut-être parce que le professeur Binns a une voix monocorde, sans variante, sans passion ou peut-être parce qu'il s'en fiche complètement de savoir si on aime ou pas ses cours…

C'était lundi. Elles se trouvaient avec leurs camarades de classe en cours d'histoire et c'était leur dernière heure avant le déjeuner. Comme la plupart du temps dans ce cours, personne ou très peu, écoutait ce que disait le professeur. Kelly jeta un œil à sa voisine de table avant de soupirer.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Kelly en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je crois que j'ai envie de rentrer.

Clara lui fit un sourire sans joie.

- Moi aussi. L'atmosphère qui règne au château, soupira Clara, et même l'ambiance générale est pesante. Tout le monde fait la gueule, on a l'impression que Voldemort va nous sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ce qui peut être vrai.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle gravement. Je crois qu'on devrait tout faire pour rentrer et le plus vite possible. On sait comment ça va se passer et franchement je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver entre deux sorts lancés par des Mangemorts.

- Moi non plus, mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Clara, on devrait tout faire pour les remettre ensemble et après on se tire illico.

Kelly sourit.

- Tu crois que le plan des jumeaux va fonctionner ?

- Rendre jaloux Drago ? Demanda Clara.

- Oui.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas. Je me demande si ça peut marcher avec Drago. C'est un Serpentard…

- Et alors ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas vraiment notre maison, tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel, mais son amie continua.

- Nous les Serpentard, nous nous devons d'avoir un certain savoir vivre. Nous ne nous ridiculisons pas en public, enfin… entre Serpentard j'entends. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à mourir d'amour.

- Je crois que tu te trompes.

Clara haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, Drago a bien frappé Lilian, non ? Répliqua Kelly.

- Hum… oui, tu as raison…. Je crois qu'il a trop fréquenté Harry.

Kelly retint difficilement son rire. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle réussit à se dissimuler derrière son bouquin d'histoire.

- Harry est un Gryffondor, continua Clara, et franchement il représente magnifiquement sa maison. Il est bruyant, plein de rêve, idéaliste, courageux, doué… il n'a pas peur de crier haut et fort son amour pour la justice… un parfait petit griffon en résumé. Malheureusement Drago suis la même route.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Harry a pas mal déprimé suite à sa rupture avec Drago, mais maintenant que ses fils sont là, il reprend goût à la vie. Notre problème maintenant, c'est Drago. Il est en entrain de sombrer.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a personne à qui parler. Il n'est pas comme Harry qui va se confier, pleurer sa souffrance etc. Drago, lui, est plus secret et je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il va rester dans sa bulle et souffrir parce que c'est la première étape avant de se transformer en Gryffondor.

Kelly pouffa et d'autres têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s'excusa dans un murmure ce qui fit sourire Clara.

- Non sérieusement, je pense que Drago va mal.

- On ne dirait pas.

- Je suis une experte, répliqua Clara dans un semi sourire et je peux t'assurer qu'il va mal.

Les jours défilèrent et l'été s'estompa brutalement avec des trombes de pluies. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il pleuvait et le moral des étudiants étaient comme le temps, terne et maussade. Le plus dur pour eux, était sans doute l'arrivé des nouvelles chaque matin. Les hiboux survolaient la Grande Salle, distribuant les paquets, lettres et journal du jour. La Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur rendaient toujours de tristes nouvelles du monde extérieur. La guerre faisait toujours rage et les morts dans les deux camps augmentaient encore et encore. C'était sans doute cela le plus difficile pour les six voyageurs du temps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir leurs nouveaux amis souffrir autant. Le monde de leurs parents n'était pas du tout féérique. Il était plutôt sanglant et terrifiant.

L'espoir que tous mettaient dans Harry était aussi une chose difficile à comprendre. Pour ses enfants, il n'était qu'un gamin avec un gros potentiel, certes, mais avec un tueur démoniaque à ses trousses ainsi qu'une armée des plus cruelles. Comment pouvaient-ils croire en Harry, en ses capacités et Harry comment faisaient-ils pour continuer à sourire, malgré cette pression. C'était complètement fou. Pourtant l'espoir était bien là et plus tard, les livres le raconteraient.

Le survivant était surchargé de travail. Il étudiait en plus de ses cours magistraux, la magie ancienne, les sortilèges avancés et l'occlumancie. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait même confié l'équipe de quidditch et Harry avait accepté, ravi d'avoir de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Il était exténué quand il rejoignait son dortoir, mais il allait de l'avant, trouvant même le temps de voir Lilian. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord de rendre jaloux Drago, mais pour le moment, Harry n'avait rien remarqué vis-à-vis du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, du reste. Il souhaitait juste un regard, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de continuer d'espérer, car Drago lui manquait et cette entente cordiale, le faisait encore plus souffrir.

Drago, lui, était égal à lui-même devant ses camarades. Digne héritier de la maison Serpentard, il se pavanait dans les couloirs avec son insigne de préfet-en-chef, donnait des cours de défense les samedi matins avec Lilian et s'occupait également de son équipe de quidditch. Il aidait aussi Severus dans ses préparations les plus complexes et voyait de temps en temps Sirius. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas autant occupé que le Gryffondor. Il avait pratiquement toutes ses soirées de libre et donc beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Il était épuisé moralement. Il ne pensait pas que quitter Harry lui ferait du mal. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sa mère ne le lui avait pas laissé. Elle avait appris leur relation et elle avait exigé qu'il rompe. Elle lui avait fait un sermon le jour de son anniversaire et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

*

- J'ai une chose importante à te demander, avait-elle dit ce jour là.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, qui s'était absenté, et sirotait une citronnade en ce mois de juin ensoleillé. Drago déposa son verre en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda de poursuivre.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie depuis un certain temps.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

- Mais qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une fille, continua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Qui vous a dit cela ?

- Réponds-moi Drago.

- En effet, je suis avec quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

- Cela me regarde Drago, tu es mon fils !

- Et je viens d'atteindre ma majorité !

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Peu importe.

- C'est ce Potter, c'est bien cela !

Drago poussa un profond soupire.

- Je peux savoir qui vous l'a dit, répliqua-t-il sans nier.

Sa mère serra les dents, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle posa un regard féroce sur son fils.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. Tu vas mettre un terme à cette relation le plus vite possible ! Est-ce que c'est clair !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Drago, stop ! C'est pour ton bien !

- Mon bien ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous.

- Ne fréquentes pas Potter, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Dangereux ? Mais…

- Drago, le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite la mort de Potter…

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi ?

- Bien sur !

- Mère, je suis déjà en danger. N'oubliez-vous pas mon père ?

Narcissa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Que me cachez-vous ?

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la double fenêtre du bureau de Rogue. Elle regarda le parc et c'est d'une voix chargée d'émotion qu'elle parla.

- Drago, il y a une prophétie à ton sujet.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ton futur sera plein de bonheur, tu seras le père de deux garçons extrêmement doués qui changeront notre monde profondément. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie en restant avec ce Potter !

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Drago, je veux que tu mettes un terme à cette relation !

- Mais mère…

- Tu vas faire ce que je te demande, il en va du monde des sorciers !

- Mais…

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Puisque tu es avec Potter, tu dois savoir que lui aussi fait l'objet d'une prophétie et je suppose qu'il la prend très au sérieux ! Donc tu dois en faire de même !

*

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en brisant le cœur d'Harry était encore présente. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Des coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Entrez !

Blaise et Théo le saluèrent et prirent place près de lui.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Théo… pourquoi cette question ?

- Hé bien, Drago, commença Blaise, on se fait du souci pour toi…

- Je crois que vous fréquentez trop de Gryffondor, les gars, coupa le blond.

- C'est vrai, répliqua Théo, je fréquente Hermione depuis plusieurs mois et je crois que je suis devenu meilleur.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Meilleur en quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis moins renfermé, plus proche de mes amis.

- Oui, tu deviens un Gryffondor, sourit Blaise.

- Toi aussi, répliqua Drago. Tu fréquentes trop le rouquin.

- Ron est quelqu'un de bien.

- Hum… mouais je suppose.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, risqua Théo.

- Harry ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son meilleur ami.

- Il te manque ? Demanda Blaise.

Le cœur de Drago se resserra.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On sait Drago, répondit Théo. On sait pour Harry et toi.

- Vous savez quoi au juste ?

- Que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et que tu as l'air malheureux.

- J'ai l'air malheureux ! Moi !

- Arrête ton petit jeu, ça ne marche pas avec nous, répliqua Blaise.

- Je ne joue pas, je suis moi-même et je ne suis pas malheureux.

- Brisé, serait le terme, murmura Théo.

Drago soupira.

- Ecoutez, les gars, je vais bien.

- Tu sais que Lilian et Harry sont ensemble.

Un nouveau coup frappa son cœur.

- C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, poursuivit Théo. D'après elle, il est très heureux, plus qu'avec toi.

- Tant mieux pour lui.

- ça ne te révolte pas ? Demanda Blaise.

- ça devrait ?

- Lilian est un Gryffondor, tu vas perdre contre une saleté de lion ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton nouvel ami Ron soit content de t'entendre parler comme ça de sa maison.

- Selon Hermione, il t'aurait oublié plutôt rapidement.

- Tu cherche à m'énerver ?

Théo haussa les épaules.

- A te faire réagir plutôt. Tu passe ton temps à bosser, tu ne restes pratiquement plus avec nous… seulement quand il faut te pavaner dans les couloirs et montrer au monde que tu vas bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes.

- Théo…

- Non, Drago, écoute. Tu es mon ami et je dois te dire certaines chose pour te faire réagir.

- C'est vrai que tu deviens de plus en plus rouge et or… constata Blaise.

Théo poussa un profond soupir.

- Commence pas Blaise ! Bref, quand tu étais avec Potter, tu allais bien, tu souriais, tu avais l'air tout le temps sur un petit nuage…

- Il faut croire que Potter est l'homme de ta vie, indiqua Blaise.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ecoute Drago, tu ne peux pas te mentir indéfiniment.

Le blond se leva en soupirant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla se réfugier devant une fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore à Poudlard et il lui semblait que le temps était en adéquation avec son humeur. C'est-à-dire, malheureux et détruit.

- Harry est très bien sans moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire en sorte de le récupérer.

Blaise sourit à Théo, il venait d'ébranler le grand Drago Malefoy.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas oublié, répliqua Blaise. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Drago ricana.

- C'est très gentil à toi, Blaise de me jeter des fleurs mais arrête, c'est plutôt flippant.

Le jeune homme pouffa et Drago revint s'installer près de ses amis.

- Je ne vais pas chercher à reconquérir Harry, il a fait une croix sur moi. C'est mieux ainsi, alors arrêtez de vous faire du souci. J'étais un peu fatigué ces temps-ci mais je vous promets de retrouver ma vigueur de légende.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain.

***

- Harry… je peux te parler.

- Bien sûr, Ron.

Ils étaient dans leur dortoir et Ron, après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs jours, trouva le courage de se jeter à l'eau.

- C'est assez personnel… donc si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je le comprendrais.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Ron.

- C'est à propos de Drago.

Harry se crispa immédiatement.

- Je sais que vous étiez ensemble… je veux dire en couple.

Harry rougit brutalement, déglutissant péniblement.

- Je suis désolé, Ron… je voulais te le dire mais… c'était compliqué.

- Pourquoi était-ce compliqué, Harry ? Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours fin, mais j'aurai compris je pense…

- Je sais Ron… c'est moi… c'est de ma faute.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il s'assit sur son lit et Ron vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Quand nous avons débuté notre relation, on a décidé de garder tout cela pour nous. On ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Donc on a été discret.

Ron pouffa.

- On avait tous des soupçons, Harry.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

- Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à Drago.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- C'est les jumeaux qui me l'ont dit.

- Quand ça ?

- Le jour où Drago a frappé Lilian… on se demandait pourquoi il lui avait fait ça et de fil en aiguille j'ai compris ce qui se tramait.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas… c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je suis désolé de ne pas être un super ami…

- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille.

- Parce que je n'ai rien remarqué… enfin je veux dire, que j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien cet été mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je pensais que c'était à cause de Voldemort ou truc dans le genre. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais en pleine peine sentimentale.

- Heu… je n'étais pas…

- Harry… je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ron, arrête… tu avais aussi tes problèmes…

- Tu veux parler de ma pseudo-relation fictive avec Hermione.

Harry se mit à rire.

- J'aime assez ton résumé, mais oui… tu as aussi traversé des moments difficiles et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour te soutenir.

Ron rit également.

- Hermione est mieux avec Théo. C'est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai abandonné.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Sans doute mais, je crois que c'est trop tard. J'ai trop attendu, je pensais

qu'Hermione m'attendrait mais j'ai eu tort. Elle en a eu assez. Enfin bref…

Il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

- J'ai réalisé ces derniers jours à quel point j'ai été aveugle. Drago et toi, c'était pourtant évident, mais je n'ai rien vu. Où je pensais peut-être que tu préférais les filles et une fois ce constat fait, je suis devenu aveugle. Je m'enlise un peu là… tout ça pour te dire que vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, complice, j'aurai presque pu être jaloux si je n'avais pas fait la connaissance de Blaise…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est terminé Ron, je ne suis plus avec Drago et…

- Et tu vas tout faire pour le récupérer.

- Nan pas vraiment.

- Où est passé ton légendaire courage ? Tu ne fais pas honneur aux Gryffondor !

- Je privilégie ma lâcheté de Serpentard ces derniers temps.

Ron se mit à rire.

- Je suis prêt à t'aider ! Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la figure ?

- Merci Ron, Lilian m'a déjà offert ses services et j'ai refusé.

- Je peux lui parler si tu veux.

- Nan, ce n'est pas la peine. On a tiré un trait sur notre relation et on s'entend plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouais… même si j'ai l'impression que Drago tire une gueule d'enterrement à chaque fois qu'il te voit avec Lilian.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non… je crois qu'il est jaloux… enfin on dirait. Mais je ne suis pas un expert… peut-être qu'Hermione aurait une théorie intéressante sur le sujet.

- Je préfère ne rien lui demander… je crois qu'il n'y a que Théo pour comprendre ses longues phrases scientifiques sans queue ni tête pour le commun des mortels.

Ron acquiesça avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

***

- Nous allons remettre en place les groupes que nous avions l'année dernière, dit Severus à la fin de son cours de potion, j'espère que tout le monde se souvient de son binôme.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Nous garderons ces groupes jusqu'à la fin du trimestre et comme l'an passé, vous aurez des travaux à effectuer. Premièrement, chaque groupe devra effectuer une potion de son choix. Bien sûr, elle devra être d'un niveau de difficulté élevé, minimum 6.

Il regarda les élèves et leur fit un rictus avant de poursuivre :

- Deuxièmement, je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport par semaine sur le déroulement de la préparation. Toutes vos remarques devront être rédigées avec soin et cela comptera pour moitié dans la note finale. Comme nous nous voyons demain, je veux que vous me donniez le nom de la potion que vous allez me préparer.

Il regarda sa montre à gousset.

- Vous pouvez sortir.

Drago foudroya son parrain. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Potter. Mais ce dernier était déjà au bureau de Rogue.

- Est-ce que je pourrais changer de binôme ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rogue.

- Hé bien… je ne suis pas très doué en potion et travailler avec Drago ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond qui les avait rejoints.

Harry se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Tu es brillant dans cette matière et du coup, je te regarde plus travailler qu'autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Harry, et tu le sais.

- Vous ne changerez pas de binôme, Potter.

Rogue les regarda tous les deux.

- Si vous avez des soucis, prenez le temps de les résoudre.

Il croisa les bras.

- Vous allez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, donc faites en sorte de régler le problème.

Il les planta là, sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Il l'a fait exprès !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien…

Harry soupira puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ecoute Drago, je sais que ça va être difficile…

- Difficile pour qui, Harry ?

- Apparemment que pour moi.

- C'est toi qui a un problème avec moi de toute évidence.

- Je n'ai pas de souci, mais je pensais que ça serait plus simple… bref écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé pour nous deux. On se verra plus tard pour choisir notre potion.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Je dois voir Lilian avant mon cours de légilimancie.

- Désolé, mais après je ne pourrais pas, mentit Drago. J'ai des rondes à faire.

- Bon très bien… tu veux travailler où ?

- On peut aller dans ma chambre.

Harry rougit brusquement.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Oh… je ne voulais pas… désolé, tu as raison. On peut aller à la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle commune.

- Tu as des livres de potions dans ton dortoir ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai quelques ouvrages de ma bibliothèque personnelle.

- Très bien alors allons dans ta salle commune. Je n'ai pas de bouquins à part celui que j'ai acheté cette année.

- Tu me rejoins ?

- Oui, je vais dire à Lilian que je vais travailler avec toi.

Ils quittèrent la classe et ils virent leurs amis qui les attendaient.

- Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Ron. On va travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque.

- On allait travailler dans ma salle commune, répliqua Drago.

Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir.

- On se verra plus tard, dit alors Lilian.

- Oui… ou on peut travailler avec vous, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

- Si tu veux… répondit-il, plus du tout enchanté.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Blaise, de toute façon ce n'est pas un travail de groupe. Donc il vaut mieux faire ça, chacun de notre côté.

- Il a raison, déclara Hermione.

- Bon alors à plus tard, se dépêcha de dire Drago. Tu viens Harry.

Le Gryffondor fit un pâle sourire à Ron et Lilian avant de suivre Drago qui s'était déjà mit en route.

- Il n'a pas l'air rassuré, remarqua Théo.

- En tout cas Drago, lui, était content de nous quitter ! Répliqua Lilian.

- Tu as vu avec quel empressement, il nous a dit à plus tard ! Dit Clara.

- Il était trop content que tu t'en mêles, Blaise, répliqua Estéban.

- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire. C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça.

- Comment ? Demanda Estéban.

- Hésitant, répondit Blaise. On dirait qu'il marche sur des œufs quand il parle avec Harry.

- C'est un peu le cas, reconnu Hermione.

- Bon on verra bien ce qu'il se passera, dit Ron. On devrait faire comme eux et aller bosser.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent devant la salle de potion.

***

_Je cru maudire mon parrain quand il nous annonça que les groupes de l'année dernière devaient de nouveau voir le jour. Il savait que j'étais en froid avec Harry mais il trouva tout de même judicieux de me faire ce coup foireux. J'étais certain qu'il avait fait exprès. L'entendre dire que notre temps serait bien utilisé si on arrivait à résoudre nos problèmes et entendre Harry lui demander de changer de binôme, m'avait révolté. Je réussi quand même à m'en remettre, mais ce ne fut pas de tout repos. _

_J'ai donc partagé une heure quasiment tous les jours en compagnie d'Harry. C'était vraiment étrange. Lors de notre première rencontre, il avait l'air si mal à l'aise que j'en fus moi-même désarçonné. Il bégayait. Je triturais mes doigts. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux. Je regardais ma montre… tout cela m'énervai. Je savais que ce ne serait pas comme avant, mais de là à être complètement tétanisé !_

_Je lui dis donc qu'il pouvait s'en aller et que je chercherai une potion moi même. Il s'enfuit littéralement de ma salle commune et cela me mis encore plus en colère. Je brisai quelques reliques pour me défouler avant de tout remettre en état. Cela me fit du bien sur le moment mais j'aurai préféré taper sur quelqu'un. Il me paraissait évident que la souffrance physique était beaucoup plus facile à gérer que la souffrance morale. Car je devais bien l'avouer, je souffrais énormément. _

_J'étais donc là, après le départ d'Harry à me demander ce que je devais faire pour arrêter de souffrir. Ingurgiter une bassine de Felix Felicis ou d'élixir de paix me paraissait une bonne idée, mais comme on les avait déjà étudiés, je renonçai. Je choisissais alors une formule des plus complexes pour me permettre de voir Harry le plus souvent possible et l'empêcher par la même occasion de voir Lilian. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je ne pouvais concevoir de le laisser à Lilian. Il avait quelque chose qui me gênait. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts émeraude que Harry et Estéban avait les mêmes que moi. Les yeux des Malefoy, j'entends. On avait pratiquement la même carrure, il avait des gestes et des intonations de voix quasiment similaire aux miennes et ces ressemblances étaient de trop à mon goût. J'avais peur qu'Harry me retrouve dans Lilian, peur qu'il le trouve mieux que moi… _

_Je le retrouvais le lendemain avant le cours de potion et lui annonçait le remède que j'avais choisi. _

- Une solution de force ? Mais nous l'avons déjà préparé.

- Oui, je sais…

- Je connais assez bien cette potion.

_Je ne voyais pas comment. _

- On l'a préparé en cinquième année, me dit-il, j'ai même fait une dissertation sur le sujet.

- Hé bien, on va l'améliorer. La potion actuelle a un effet maximal de deux heures. On va essayer de la faire tenir plusieurs heures.

- Et comment veux-tu réaliser cette prouesse ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore mais tu vas m'aider et si jamais on y arrive, cela nous permettra de l'utiliser… plus tard.

_Il parut ravi et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir eu cette brillante idée. La confection de la potion nous prit quelques jours mais l'amélioration nous prit bien plus de temps. _

_Toutefois la préparation m'importait peu, j'étais simplement ravi d'être avec Harry. Parce que j'avais ouvert les yeux, trop tard certes, mais c'était un fait à présent. Je l'aimais et je ne pouvais l'oublier._

_Admettre que j'étais tombé amoureux me fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing. Tout d'abord parce je ne pensais pas être capable d'une chose pareille mais surtout je ne me voyais pas aimer à la folie un homme. Je n'ai pas de préjugé à ce niveau là, bien entendu, mais quand on s'imagine tomber amoureux, on se voit toujours aimer une femme. Moi j'aimais un homme, Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu. Je débutais bien dans la vie ! Tomber amoureux de l'ennemi numéro un du seigneur des ténèbres !_

_Ma mère pensait que je devais l'éviter comme la peste moldue pourtant je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Il hantait constamment mes pensées. Je l'épiais. Il m'arrivait aussi de parler à Weas-moche pour qu'il s'aperçoive de ma bonté d'âme. Je m'étais même réconcilié avec Lilian, chose encore plus invraisemblable ! J'appliquai le dicton du parrain à savoir être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis. Même si j'avais du mal à le considérer comme mon ennemi. _

_Je me rendais donc disponible et j'avais l'impression que le sort m'aidait beaucoup. Outre nos cours de potion, il y avait maintenant les cours de défense à faire en commun. Je devais cohabiter avec Harry sur ordre des professeurs Lupin et Black. Nous étions constamment ensemble et le côtoyer aussi souvent me permis de voir à quel point il avait fait des progrès en magie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre personne près de moi. Il avait muri en quelques temps et dégageait une aura magique des plus puissantes. On avait envie d'être avec lui et de se battre à ses côtés. Je restai donc, incapable de faire autrement. Ma mère revint me voir et une nouvelle fois me mit en garde contre l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre au sérieux cette histoire de prophétie, mais pour l'heure elle me gâchait la vie. Comment mes fils pourraient changer la face du monde sorcier ? J'étais convaincu que c'était une lubie de ma mère ou un mensonge éhonté visant à me faire rompre. Puis je réfléchi. Si je devais effectivement avoir des enfants doués de certaines capacités, je les aurais avec ou sans ma relation actuelle avec Harry. Il était évident que je n'aurai pas d'enfant avec lui donc je pouvais y aller à cœur joie !_

_Enfin en accord avec moi-même, je décidai de tout faire pour le reconquérir. Parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas rester seul à me morfondre d'amour. _

_Il fallait que je mette au point un plan. Je devais faire en sorte de l'attirer dans mes filet et de le piéger pour de bon. Pour se faire je devais l'éloigner de Lilian. Je crus bon de m'adresser à Sam. Après tout il était également concerné puisque Lilian l'avait largué pour se taper le survivant ! Je le pris donc à part en fin de cours d'histoire et m'entretins avec lui. _

_- Comment ça va ?_

_- Plutôt bien pourquoi ? _

_- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Sam… je crois que ce que tu vis actuellement avec Lilian… qui n'est plus avec toi… _

_- Je gère… _

_- Je sais… je sais mais… si tu veux discuter._

_Il me regarda bizarrement. Il est vrai qu'un Serpentard disant ces mots ne pouvait qu'avoir l'air louche. Je toussotai pour me redonner une contenance et poursuivis :_

_- Mais si tu veux le récupérer…_

_- Tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants de sincérité. _

_Je riais intérieurement et me retint difficilement de le traiter de Poufsouffle. J'allais l'utiliser certes, mais c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas. _

_- Oui, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne pense qu'à toi._

_- Je ne sais pas… il a l'air très proche d'Harry. _

_Je fronçai les sourcils, agacé. _

_- Plus pour très longtemps. _

_- Bien… mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

_- Je veux simplement aider un ami… _

_- Tu veux simplement récupérer Harry, répliqua Sam goguenard. _

_- Bon, effectivement, si je peux le récupérer par la même occasion, avouais-je. _

_Il se mit à rire et accepta de m'aider. Je ne pensais pas que les Gryffondor pouvaient être aussi Serpentard, enfin Harry mis à part ! _

_On décida d'agir de concert, Sam occuperait Lilian et moi, je m'occuperai d'Harry. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu était son emploi du temps. Il était aussi chargé que celui du ministre de la magie. Je devais donc ruser pour le voir. Je demandai à Sam de trouver les horaires des cours du soir de Harry et faisait en sorte de me trouver là quand il sortait de ses leçons. _

_Je crois qu'il s'habitua vite à me voir partout. Il s'y attendait au bout d'un moment, je pense. Un jour je le vis même m'attendre après une leçon de magie ancienne. Il me sourit quand je sortis comme par enchantement de derrière un tableau. _

_- J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'escortes tous les soirs._

_- Je ne fais que mon devoir de préfet-en-chef. _

_- J'en ai de la chance alors. _

_- Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami. _

_Harry me regarda étrangement. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago._

_- Rien de particulier… je profite simplement du moment. _

_- Tu profites de quoi ? _

_- Harry… j'aimerai te dire quelque chose…_

_- Je t'écoute. _

_- On peut marcher… _

_Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes en route. Cela me permit de faire le tri dans mes pensées et de répéter encore et encore mon discours. _

_- Comment ça se passe avec Lilian. _

_- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Dit-il sans reproche dans la voix. _

_- Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. _

_- Vraiment._

_- Oui, je veux dire… je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. _

_- C'est vraiment étrange de t'entendre dire ça. _

_- Pourquoi ? M'énervai-je. _

_- Il y a quelque temps, tu m'aurais dit ça… je t'aurai probablement craché ma haine au visage… du genre mon bonheur c'est toi qui me l'a gâché… mais j'ai grandi._

_Il me fit un sourire sincère. _

_- Donc oui c'est étrange de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi. _

_- Je m'inquiète simplement pour un ami… on est peut-être plus ensemble mais je crois que l'on est toujours proche… s'il t'arrivait quoique se soit cela me ferait quelque chose…_

_- Drago, je vais bien… et il ne m'arrivera rien… enfin pas avant quelque temps. Donc rassure-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de m'escorter à chaque fin de cours. _

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fait._

_- Pourquoi alors ?_

_- Parce que j'ai envie d'être là… près de toi. _

_Harry s'arrêta et je déglutis péniblement. Moi qui était un beau parleur en temps normal, je cherchais mes mots et bafouillais lamentablement. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _

_Je poussai un profond soupir. _

_- Harry… je sais que c'est probablement trop tard… mais j'ai compris… _

_- Tu as compris quoi ? _

_- J'ai compris à quel point tu me manquais et à quel point j'étais amoureux de toi. _

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ne me tuez pas lol j'ai fais ça pour votre bien ^^ ! C'est cruel... je sais mais je promets de ne plus le refaire ! à bientot pour la suite !

bizzz demone


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE !!

**Chapitre 25 : Les deux princes **

- Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Drago acquiesça, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Tu es sérieux.

- Le plus sérieux du monde.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se remit en marche. Drago le regarda partir, sceptique avant de le rejoindre en courant.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que tu serais content !

Harry accéléra le mouvement.

- Attends-moi !

Drago le retint par le bras, l'arrêtant presque.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'enfuis.

- Pas… pas du tout…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il hésita, avant de parler.

- Drago… j'ai…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Merci pour la déclaration, mais…

Le blond le lâcha immédiatement.

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais sauter en l'air et remercier Merlin parce que le grand Drago Malefoy se rendait enfin compte qu'il m'aimait !

- Je n'en attendais pas autant, mais oui quelque chose dans le genre !

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est trop tard…

- J'ai mis du temps, oui mais…

- C'est trop tard, répéta Harry énervé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas retombé dans la déprime, Drago. Je veux dire… je ne peux plus te faire confiance !

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry.

- Il t'a fallu presque six mois pour te rendre compte de tes sentiments, Drago !

- Je sais oui… mais…

- Je ne veux plus être torturé !

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Je ne veux plus souffrir, Dray. Tu m'as tué…

- J'en suis désolé, Harry… Je jure de te rendre heureux…

Le cœur battant, Drago s'approcha du survivant.

- Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance…

Harry recula d'un pas.

- Non…

- Harry… s'il-te-plait…

- Non… répéta le Gryffondor, les yeux brillants.

Le blond soupira.

- Très bien…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Très bien, réitéra-t-il. Je peux t'accompagner à ton dortoir ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seul…

Harry lui fit un sourire triste et le laissa seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se mit à courir. Il était accablé, ému, fatigué tant de sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en lui, qu'il avait l'impression d'imploser. Alors les larmes se mirent à couler et sans pouvoir les retenir, il se mit à pleurer encore et encore. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir isolé, à bout de force et se laissa tomber derrière une armure en bronze. Là, caché de tous, il laissa libre court à sa tristesse.

Ce sont ses pleurs que Sirius entendit. Il se laissa guider et trouva son filleul étendu sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, Harry.

Le brun se redressa et essuya ses yeux.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il renifla.

- Viens, dit-il.

Harry se leva et aidé de Sirius, il marcha jusqu'à son appartement. Son parrain ne lui demanda rien, il l'entraina dans sa chambre et lui céda son lit. Harry pleura une grande partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec des cernes et les yeux rougis. Il salua Sirius d'une voix incertaine et vint s'installer près de lui.

- Merci pour hier.

- De rien… tu veux déjeuner ? Tes cours commencent bientôt…

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires, murmura-t-il.

Tu veux rester ici ? Tu as cours avec Remus, je peux lui dire que tu es fatigué.

- Je veux bien, merci…

- Tu veux que j'appelle Dobby… il pourra t'apporter de quoi manger.

- C'est gentil, Sirius…

- Retourne te coucher, je vais faire le nécessaire et quand tu te réveilleras tout t'attendra ici.

- Merci beaucoup, Sirius…

Harry retourna se coucher et son parrain soupira. Il alla rejoindre la salle des professeurs et excusa Harry auprès de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je crois qu'il est très fatigué.

Remus acquiesça.

- Il est surchargé de travail, répliqua-t-il, c'est normal qu'il soit éreinté.

- J'ai commandé un petit-déjeuner pour lui. Il a une tête à faire peur.

- Qui a une tête à faire peur ?

Sirius soupira.

- Harry, répondit-il tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Rogue un rictus aux lèvres.

- Il est fatigué.

- Mon cours de magie l'a exténué ?

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Sirius.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Il est toujours en conflit avec Drago, déclara Remus.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai croisé Drago, hier soir, il avait l'air mal en point.

- Et tu penses que Potter y est pour quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'ils sont en cours de réconciliation, reprit Remus. Ils se sont blessés et il faudra un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert en amour, se moqua Sirius.

- Je suis plutôt observateur.

- En tout cas, j'espère que les résultats de mon meilleur élève ne vont pas en pâtir à cause de vous, grogna Severus.

- Pourquoi se serait de notre faute ? Demanda Sirius.

- Disons plutôt de la tienne, répliqua Lupin.

- Tu as réussi à me convaincre de reformer des groupes, tout ça pour que ces deux là se réconcilient.

- Il a fait la même chose pour mon cours, répliqua Remus.

- Je voulais simplement les aider.

- C'est gagné, murmura Severus.

- Oh et puis merd… merlin ! Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller !

- J'espère que Potter sera là pour mon cours !

- Je ne promets rien, répliqua l'animagus.

- Harry va si mal que ça ? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas envie de parler. Si tu veux le voir, il est chez moi, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

_**Vendredi, premier cours de la journée…**_

- Je crois qu'il est nécessaire d'apprendre à canaliser votre énergie. Le sort d'Aura est extrêmement difficile à lancer.

- Quel est l'intérêt de ce sort ? Demanda Millicent.

- Quelqu'un à la réponse ?

Lupin observa la classe.

- Oui Monsieur Black.

- Il s'agit d'augmenter notre capacité magique durant un lapse de temps plus ou moins long, répondit Lilian.

- Y a-t-il des effets indésirables ? S'inquiéta Neville.

- Hé bien, commença lupin en se caressant le menton. Après avoir utilisé ce sort, on peut être, juste pour un temps, dépourvu de magie.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Ron.

- Nos réserves ne sont pas illimités, continua le professeur. Quand on utilise un sort, n'importe lequel, une petite partie de notre magie s'évade, et plus le sort est important, plus notre stock diminuera.

- Logique, murmura Drago.

Estéban acquiesça.

- L'Aura étant un sort de catégorie A, il est donc évident que votre réservoir magique après l'avoir lancé sera quasiment nul.

- Pendant combien de temps au juste ? Demanda Hermione.

- Cela varie d'une personne à l'autre. Vous, étudiant, continua-t-il en souriant, il vous faudra probablement dix bonnes minutes pour récupérer un tiers de vos pouvoirs.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on sera de parfait Cracmol ! S'offusqua Pansy.

- En quelque sorte oui, miss Parkinson, acquiesça lupin.

- Je crois qu'il existe un sort similaire pratiqué par les sorciers asiatiques, commença Lilian, mais il faut maitriser les sorts sans baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Padma.

- La magie en extrême orient, s'utilise rarement avec des baguettes. Ils manipulent leur magie en faisant des signes complexes avec les mains et cela leur permet de jeter des sorts. Ici, nous faisons des gestes avec notre baguette, eux utilisent leurs mains. Je vais vous montrer.

Lupin se leva et fit face à la classe. Il colla ses mains l'une contre l'autre, puis croisa tous ses doigts sauf l'index et le majeur. Il ne se passa rien pendant au moins une minute, puis une petite aura bleu se matérialisa au niveau de ses pieds avant d'augmenter considérablement. Quelques instants plus tard, il baignait dans une lumière bleutée et les élèves purent ressentir toute sa puissance.

- Ouah ! S'exclama Ron. C'est génial.

Lupin décroisa les doigts et sourit à ses élèves.

- Cette concentration magique peut être utilisé soit en lançant un sort et là ce sera l'équivalent de notre sortilège Aura, soit en la projetant dans une partie de notre corps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Questionna Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire pour augmenter nos capacités lors d'un combat rapproché, projeter notre magie dans le poing pendant un coup etc.

- Vous pouvez le faire ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je ne suis pas très doué, mais j'ai quelques bases, répondit lupin en souriant.

Il prit sa baguette et matérialisa un rocher. Il était grand, énorme et massif. Remus se concentra à nouveau, la magie vint tournoyer autour de lui avant de disparaitre et de se matérialiser autour de son poing. Il frappa la pierre. Il y eut un grand bruit de fracas. Le rocher avait littéralement explosé sous le coup.

Plusieurs étudiant en restèrent bouche-bée.

- Super !

Ils se mirent à applaudir, excité.

- Vous devez nous apprendre ça ! S'exclama Drago.

_**Vendredi après-midi, histoire de la magie…**_

- Je me demande ce qui se passe.

- De quoi tu parles Lilian ? Demanda Tony.

- Vous n'avez pas vu qu'Harry n'était pas là.

- Si bien sur, répondit son frère, mais il est peut-être fatigué… il avait un cours hier soir avec Rogue.

- Hum…

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Clara.

- Je trouve Drago bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment, dit Estéban, se tournant pour mieux observer son père.

- Arrête, il va te voir !

Estéban haussa les épaules.

- Tu le trouves bizarre ?

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Estéban.

- Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air fatigué, répliqua Tony.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Harry ? Demanda Sam qui se trouvait devant les jumeaux.

- Sans doute.

- Il devait le voir hier. Je lui ai dit qu'Harry avait cours avec Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le rejoindre.

- Il allait le voir quasiment tous les soirs, déclara Lilian. Harry me l'a dit.

- Et donc ? Demanda Estéban.

- Je crois que Drago lui a dit… annonça Sam.

_**Samedi, 14 heures, chambre du préfet-en-chef...**_

- Raconte.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu étais censé aller parler à Harry jeudi soir. Comme on n'a pas croisé le prince des Gryffondor depuis, on peut en conclure que ça s'est mal passé.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de sa cheminée.

- Il m'a jeté.

Théo pouffa.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! S'exclama le Serpentard de mauvaises humeurs.

- Désolé. Mais c'était prévisible.

Drago croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il a dit que c'était trop tard… que je m'étais réveillé trop tard.

- Il abuse, quand même, répliqua Blaise.

- Je trouve aussi, mentit Théo.

- Arrêtez…

Théo haussa les épaules.

- Harry a raison. Tu t'es réveillé trop tard… mais tout n'est pas perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Drago… Harry n'a pas fait surface depuis ta déclaration… il réfléchit, j'en suis sûre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ma copine qui est une membre active des Gryffondor et qui connait Harry mieux que lui-même.

- J'oubliais que tu sortais avec Granger !

- Elle m'a dit qu'il t'aimait encore et qu'il mettra un certain temps avant de mettre sa fierté de côté !

- Tout ça, c'est une histoire de fierté ! Grogna le Serpentard.

- Heu Drago… c'est quand même toi qui n'as pas voulu avouer tes sentiments parce que tu trouvais cela embarrassant !

- Mouais… mais ce n'était pas par fierté !

Blaise soupira.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- J'en ai marre de vous deux !

Théo se mit à rire.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Et si tu allais le chercher, au lieu de grogner ici ! Déclara Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Ron m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

- Il doit être chez Sirius, répliqua Théo. Prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y !

- Je ne suis pas courageux… je suis un Serpentard.

_**Dimanche après-midi, appartement de Sirius Black... **_

- Je t'en prie, Sirius, laisse-moi le voir.

- Désolé, mais Harry ne veut voir personne.

- S'il-te-plait ! Minauda Drago.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi…

- Je t'ai quand même dit s'il-te-plait ! Répliqua Drago. Est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte !

Sirius se mit à rire.

- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, Drago, mais je suis désolé, Harry m'a bien dit de ne laisser personne rentrer.

- Quand tu dis personne, c'est vraiment personne… ou Lilian a pu le voir ?

Sirius lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- J'ai également refusé l'accès aux jumeaux… rassuré ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ne t'inquiète, il va s'en remettre et refaire surface.

- ça fait trois jours…

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps.

Sirius soupira.

- Ecoute Drago, si demain, il reste encore enfermé chez moi en disant qu'il ne veut voir personne, je le virerai et je t'appellerai illico pour venir le récupérer. D'accord ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête et laissa son cousin. Il marcha dans les couloirs étrangement silencieux de l'école et alla rejoindre la salle de Poudlard. Quelques personnes s'y attardaient en ce dimanche après-midi et il décida d'aller s'asseoir seul près de la grande cheminée. Il se sentait triste et morne. Son cœur trop sollicité ces derniers temps, lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en lui infligeant des douleurs atroces pour le jeune homme. Il détestait le sentir se serrer ou battre rapidement. Il détestait avoir mal. Il détestait souffrir d'amour. Il regarda le feu danser dans l'âtre et repensa à sa conversation avec Harry. Il ne pouvait que se gifler mentalement. Le survivant avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre quoique se soit de la part de Drago. Il ne pouvait qu'être déçu.

- Drago ?

Il leva les yeux et fit un pâle sourire à Estéban.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais une tête ! Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Je suis fatigué.

- ça se voit…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda Drago.

- J'avais besoin de marcher et je t'ai vu…

- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais m'ennuyer ?

Estéban sourit.

- Plutôt que j'allais te remonter le moral. On dirait que tu vas nous faire une dépression.

- N'importe quoi… les dépressions sont bonnes pour les moldus !

Estéban leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais… je crois que tu devrais te ressaisir… je veux dire… que si tu veux récupérer Harry, il va falloir que tu lui démontres que tu es mieux que mon frère.

- C'est pas gagné.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise !

- Tu ne soutiens pas ton frère ?

- Non… il a Sam.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- N'abandonnes pas, Drago.

_**Lundi matin…**_

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience trois jours venaient de s'écouler. Il était resté chez Sirius et n'était pas sortit de ses appartements, ne désirant voir personne et ne parler surtout à personne.

Trois jours durant lesquels, il avait pensé à Drago et à sa déclaration. Plus Harry avait songé à ses mots et plus il déprimait. Il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Son cœur réclamait Drago à grand coup poing et sa raison refusait de lui donner satisfaction. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le choisir, craignant d'avoir mal et plus encore.

Alors au matin du quatrième jour, Harry prit une décision. Il se leva, laissa un mot à Sirius et quitta ses appartements. Il devait rentrer chez lui, chez les Gryffondor.

Il faisait à peine jour et tout le monde dormait dans son dortoir. Harry prit de quoi se changer et alla dans la salle de bain, où il prit une douche bouillante. La chaleur lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se demandait comment ses amis allaient réagir en le voyant.

Il mit un uniforme propre, n'essaya même pas de se coiffer et il récupéra ses affaire de cours avant de quitter la chambre. Il devait le voir et lui parler. Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle. Son premier cours ne débutait pas avant deux heures et la salle était sinistrement vide. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant puis fit demi-tour. Il monta rapidement les marches du grand escalier et se mit à courir dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Quelques tableaux se mirent à grincher mais il s'en fichait. Il devait faire vite. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de James le conquérant et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Leader.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle était silencieuse à cette heure matinale. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de Drago et frappa trois coup. Harry patienta. Le cœur battant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant réveiller le préfet-en-chef. Il était peut-être déjà parti, ou il était peut-être en bonne compagnie. Son cœur se serra, avant de se remettre à battre frénétiquement. Il poussa un profond soupir et refrappa à la porte.

Il attendit encore un peu, avant de faire demi-tour. Drago n'était pas là. Il était presque arrivé au tableau, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Harry ? Chuchota Drago.

Le Gryffondor ne put que le trouver très beau. Le Serpentard était à peine réveillé. Il était torse nu et portait un bas de pyjama noir. Ses cheveux mi-longs ondulaient légèrement, vestige probable d'une natte passée. Ses yeux encore empreint de fatigué se posèrent sur Harry.

Drago avança, pied nu.

- Je rêve ?

Harry rigola.

- Je te réveille, j'en suis désolé.

- Non… je ne rêve pas, murmura Drago.

Harry sourit au jeune homme.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione me voit.

Drago acquiesça. Il laissa Harry passé et il ferma derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant d'attraper sa baguette et de se jeter un sort de toilette instantanée.

- On peut discuter maintenant, répliqua-t-il.

Drago attrapa un tee-shirt et l'enfila rapidement.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Tu as une jolie chambre.

- Merci… et ne t'inquiète pas… nos cours ne commencent que dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

- Moins de deux heures… j'ai le temps de m'en remettre ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je… pas grand-chose… je…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… oui… ça va… pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas venu en cours vendredi… et on ne t'a pas vu du weekend… Sirius ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir.

- Tu es passé ?

- Oui… je voulais m'excuser pour… pour ma déclaration… je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Non… ce n'est pas ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai compris. Je me suis réveillé trop tard, comme aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours de l'avance sur moi, on dirait.

Harry lui sourit de nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas de l'avance…

- Les Gryffondor sont en avance pour ce genre de chose. Quand vous aimez quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous n'avez pas peur de le crier sur tous les toits. Nous… moi… c'est plus compliqué. On est plus réservé.

- Mais tu l'as fait.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai pris un peu de votre légendaire courage. Mais je regrette à présent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as été absent trois jours ! Répliqua Drago. Je t'ai déboussolé à ce point ?

- Je devais faire le point, Dray.

- Tu pensais à Lilian ?

- Lilian n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- Tu es bien avec lui, non ?

Harry soupira.

- C'est compliqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il de compliqué ?

- Tout.

- En effet, c'est vaste.

- Drago, je…

Harry soupira.

- J'ai été touché par ce que tu m'as dit et ça m'a bouleversé.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré entendre ces mots plus tôt.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Drago… je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai pu constater les efforts que tu as faits depuis la rentrée. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier… mentit-il.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de Drago. Il l'observa attentivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je me dois aussi d'être courageux, dit-il enfin. Si tu as réussi à me dire ce que tu ressentais, je crois que je peux en faire autant.

Drago se sentit tout un coup mal à l'aise. Il croisa les bras et se mit à croquer sa lèvre supérieure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Drago… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… ça m'a pris trois jours mais j'ai enfin pris une décision.

- Je t'écoute, chuchota-t-il le cœur battant.

Harry inspira puis souffla.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Je t'aime et ça fait des mois ou même peut-être des années. Ça m'a prit du temps pour me faire à cette idée et quand je te l'ai dit… ça n'avait rien de romantique ou de préparer… s'est sorti, tout simplement. Donc je comprends ton mal aise. Je le comprends maintenant que j'ai vécu la même chose… il t'a fallu six mois pour comprendre que tu m'aimais… je crois qu'il m'a fallu plus de temps.

Drago sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire.

- Tout simplement que je t'aime à en crever… c'est tout !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La gorge serrée, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Drago était comblé. Il avait Harry près de lui et son cœur qui battait la chamade, lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Il le lâcha et le dévora des yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de Drago. Il lui caressa la joue, lui replaçant une mèche avant de ravir ses lèvres. C'était plus qu'un baiser. Un souhait de la part d'Harry. Une promesse de la part de Drago.

L'échange se fit plus intense et Harry imposa sa langue au jeune homme qui se dépêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient séparés et Harry avait oublié à quel point embrasser Drago était délicieux. C'était comme une explosion de saveur, un goût mentholé, sucré, alcoolisé quelque fois. C'était une sensation : de l'avoir près de lui, magique, d'entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, merveilleuse et de voir son regard s'assombrir, divine. Drago lui avait manqué.

Le blond avait exactement le même cheminement de pensée. Si ce n'est la crainte de le perdre en plus. Maintenant qu'il était amoureux, et que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il se demandait comment faire pour ne pas le décevoir. Harry était si gentil, parfait petit Gryffondor amoureux de la vie. Lui, il était cynique, Serpentard dégouté du genre humain. Alors voilà, il serrait Harry dans ses bras et ne voulait surtout pas le laisser partir. Il le voulait près de lui encore et encore. Toujours.

Drago était resté sage pendant le temps de leur séparation et il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère en pensant à Harry et à Lilian. Il lâcha les lèvres de son ami et Harry vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Drago se leva, prit sa baguette et boucla la porte. Il insonorisa sa chambre avant de faire face à Harry.

- Je crois qu'on doit discuter.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- C'est pour ça que tu boucles ta chambre ?

- Non, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Harry… tu as quitté Lilian ?

Le Gryffondor soupira.

- Je ne veux pas être ton amant… je te veux pour moi tout seul !

Harry ne put dissimuler son rougissement, et cela le fit rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Drago.

- On dirait une midinette, répliqua-t-il hilare.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je rougis… je crois que j'ai du mal avec les compliments.

Drago croisa les bras.

- Je te promets de parler à Lilian. Ca te va ?

- Hum…

Harry se leva et se planta devant lui.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui, répliqua Drago boudeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lilian.

- Que reproches-tu à Lilian ?

- Il est… il est… on dirait moi ! En Gryffondor !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je veux dire qu'il parle comme moi… ou qu'il a des intonations de voix proche de la mienne… et c'est pareil pour Estéban.

- Ils t'apprécient voilà tout.

- Tellement que Lilian s'est dépêché de te mettre le grappin dessus, quand il apprit qu'on était séparé.

- Drago, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Que tu ne regretteras jamais… d'être revenu…

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je te le promets. Je ferai le nécessaire…

- On le fera.

Harry soupira. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face.

- Lilian m'a beaucoup aidé… ne lui en veut pas.

- C'est plus fort que moi !

- Drago… Lilian est un ami précieux…

- Je sais…

Il poussa un profond soupir, qui fit mal au cœur à Harry.

- Nous ne sommes pas sortit ensemble, Dray, avoua-t-il.

Le Serpentard leva immédiatement le regard.

- Oui, répliqua Harry, nous faisions semblant.

- Tu rigoles.

- Non… il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.

- Mais il a rompu avec Sam !

Harry sourit.

- Ils sont toujours ensemble.

- Mais…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il s'assit sur son lit.

- Tu veux dire que depuis le début, Lilian et Sam sont ensemble et que toi et lui…

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu, affirma le Gryffondor.

- Mais… Sam m'a dit qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu Angel… oh le fourbe !

Harry ricana.

- Oh le sale petit fourbe ! Saleté de Gryffondor !

- Mais non…

- Vous vous êtes foutu de moi !

Harry détourna les yeux.

- Vous m'avez tendu un piège !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !

- Tout le monde m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble.

- Sans doute parce que tout le monde pensait cela…

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir !

- Je ne mens pas, Drago !

Harry soupira, puis vint s'assoir à son tour.

- Ecoute Dray, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais avec Lilian… c'est toi qui a cru cela…

- Tu n'as jamais nié non plus !

- Bon, je suis désolé ! Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez dû bien rire en me voyant si bête.

- Non pas vraiment. Lilian voulait plutôt te faire la tête au carré !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Hum… il voulait te rouer de coup jusqu'à ce que tu avoues ton amour pour moi.

Drago pouffa.

- N'importe quoi… Il voulait me rosser ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Ron aussi.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Hermione également…

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tout le monde est au courant pour nous.

- Etait, répliqua Harry.

- Oui… était… Comment la prit Ron ?

- Plutôt bien… il est venu me voir et on a beaucoup parlé.

- Hum… Blaise et Théo aussi m'ont parlé.

- Grande discussion entre Serpentard.

- Pas vraiment, on aurait plutôt dit une discussion entre moi, le vilain Serpentard et eux les nouveaux Gryffondor !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je ne reconnais plus mes amis ! Vous les avez rendus mielleux !

Harry rit de plus belle.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

- C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Effectivement, je commence même à te rendre mielleux.

- Oui, sourit Drago, complètement !

Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis apaisé, dit-il. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité durant ces trois jours.

- Mais tu as décidé de me donner une chance.

- Ces quelques mois ont été difficile…

Harry soupira. Il retira ses lunettes.

- Je peux te le dire maintenant… j'ai regretté ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre rupture.

- Tu étais en colère…

- Oui… mais je suis désolé…

- Harry, ne t'excuse pas… c'est plutôt à moi de le faire…

Drago s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ecoute… si j'ai rompu… c'est parce que je devais le faire…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ma mère… Harry… quand elle est venue, elle m'a convaincu de le faire.

- Comment elle a su pour nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

- Rogue.

- Je pense aussi.

- Ta mère voulait qu'on se quitte.

- Oui… elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie… selon laquelle j'allais avoir des enfants formidables qui allaient changer le monde sorcier.

- Et tu penses qu'elle t'a dit la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas… de toute façon si je dois avoir des enfants, je ne risque pas de les faire maintenant…

- ça c'est sûr…

- Il faut déjà que l'on survive à tout ça.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tes enfants vont changer le monde. C'est génial.

- Elle ment peut-être.

- Ou peut-être pas, répondit Harry. J'ai bien ma prophétie moi.

Drago acquiesça.

- J'ai tellement de chose à te dire et à te demander.

Harry lui sourit.

- Quelle chose ?

- Comment se passe tes entraînements… comment c'était la France, est-ce que tu as revu Ali ?

- Mes cours se passent bien… j'apprends pleins de choses, même si je ne sais pas si je serai prêts un jour.

- Tu le seras, je t'aiderai !

Harry sourit.

- La France c'était bien… mais j'aurai vraiment aimé être avec toi. J'ai revu Ali et Maud… c'était vraiment bien et toi, tes vacances ?

- Pas terrible. Severus n'était pas souvent là et je n'avais pas le droit de sortir tout seul.

- A cause de ton père.

- Oui… il me bousille l'existence.

- Désolé.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Ma mère s'inquiète pour ma sécurité. Elle croit que je vais me faire tuer…

- Elle a peur à cause de moi.

- Oui, avoua Drago.

- Elle a raison.

- En même temps, c'est la guerre, on risque nos vies tous les jours.

- Tu n'y es pas obligé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Drago.

- Rien… rien du tout.

Drago baisa le front d'Harry, puis captura ses lèvres.

- Je reste près de toi, susurra-t-il. Nos cours commencent bientôt…

- Et si on restait ici… murmura Harry.

- Avec plaisir…

- Tu crois que nous allons voir Harry aujourd'hui ?

- J'en sais rien, répliqua Estéban à son frère.

Lilian poussa un profond soupir.

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Moi je sais, déclara Blaise en s'installant près des jumeaux.

Ils étaient dans la serre numéro 7 et attendaient l'arrivée du professeur Chourave.

- Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda aussitôt Lilian.

- Drago.

- Drago ! S'étonna Estéban.

- Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez.

- Comment tu as fait ? S'enquit Lilian.

- Secret, répondit Blaise.

Estéban et Lilian acquiescèrent.

- Alors ?

- Hé bien… apparemment Drago a dit à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- C'est-à-dire ? Murmura Lilian.

- Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Lilian étouffa un cri de justesse.

- Quand ? Interrogea Estéban.

- Jeudi soir, à tous les coups, déclara Lilian fou de joie.

Blaise l'admit.

- Qu'a dit Harry ?

- Je crois que c'est évident.

- Hé bien pas vraiment, annonça Estéban.

- Il l'a rembarré, affirma Blaise.

- Franchement je ne comprends plus rien, répliqua Estéban. C'est Drago qui devrait être anéanti, pas Harry !

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lilian.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Harry aime Drago et je crois qu'il a été choqué par la déclaration.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- D'après Drago, Harry lui a dit que c'était trop tard.

- Trop tard ! S'exclama Estéban agacé. Ça me saoule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea Lilian.

- J'en ai marre ! Harry qui déprime parce que Drago lui a dit qu'il l'aimait ! Nan, mais franchement… c'est complètement stupide !

Blaise pouffa.

- Salut les jumeaux, Blaise !

- Salut Ron.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ?

Estéban soupira, agacé.

- Non, pourquoi ? Dit Lilian.

Ron posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'installa sur le tabouret près de Blaise.

- J'ai croisé Sirius en venant, il m'a dit qu'Harry avait quitté son appartement.

- Quand ?

- Apparemment ce matin, déclara Ron. Il devait passer au dortoir avant d'aller en cours.

- Et tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non, Lilian. Je n'aurai pas posé la question autrement.

Estéban fronça les sourcils.

- Ou il est ?

- Avec Drago, répliqua Hermione en s'installant.

Lilian se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- D'après James le conquérant, Harry est entré dans notre salle commune très tôt ce matin.

Blaise se mit à rire.

- Foutu tableau.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Chourave !

- Donc on est sûr, dit Sam.

- L'info nous vient d'Hermione. Harry et Drago se sont remis ensemble, dit Clara.

- Comment elle le sait ? Demanda Kelly.

- C'est James qui lui a dit, répliqua Estéban.

- Qui est James ? Demanda Clara.

- Le tableau qui cache la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, répondit Kelly.

- Hum… je vois…

Le double cours de botanique avait été dense et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter à loisir. Ils le faisaient maintenant, car ils savaient que le professeur Binns ne leur ferait aucune remarque.

- En fait, on n'est sûr de rien, dit Estéban. Ok, Harry est entré dans la chambre de Drago, mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent dans une chambre ? Demanda Tony.

Estéban et Lilian grimacèrent.

- Oh arrête ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Tony rigola.

- On pourrait aller voir, répliqua Clara.

- Voir quoi ? Se moqua Kelly.

- Harry et Drago en pleine action ! Plaisanta sucette.

- Tu veux que je te vomisse dessus !

- Je plaisante, Lilian.

- Ouais, mais arrête ! C'est carrément écœurant d'imaginer ses parents entrain de… beurk !

Ils se moquèrent de lui.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, l'info est sûre puisqu'elle nous vient de James.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dirent.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Harry.

- On peut toujours leur dire la vérité.

- Je suis sur qu'ils le savent déjà.

- Comment ?

- Hé bien, tout d'abord, tu es parti de chez Sirius ce matin. Donc à coup sûr, il a du demandé aux Gryffondor s'ils t'avaient vu. Ils ont répondu non, puisque tu es venu me voir et que tout le monde dormait chez vous. Qui as-tu croisé sur la route ?

- Personne.

- Tu veux dire tous les tableaux de l'école.

- Oh bon sang.

Drago acquiesça.

- Hé oui, tu as parlé à James le Conquérant de la lumière, ou plutôt James le plus grand bavard de Poudlard. Ton arrivée dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef a du faire le tour de tous les tableaux de l'école.

- Super.

- Comme tu dis.

- Bon… je crois que je vais aller affronter nos amis.

Drago lui sourit. Il se leva et regarda sa montre.

- Il est bientôt midi…

- On pourrait aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et aller en cours, dit Harry.

- Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec moi.

- Oui, mais en cours ! On a déjà loupé ce matin… et moi vendredi tout la journée.

- Très bien… je vais me préparer.

- Je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Drago se pencha et embrassa tendrement Harry.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux.

- J'y vais… A tout de suite.

Drago alla s'enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Harry se leva avant de soupirer. Il avait enfin franchi le cap et il était content de l'avoir fait. Quand il repensait à tout cela, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Le temps était passé si vite. Du jour au lendemain, il avait perdu Lilian, Estéban, puis Drago. Il s'était senti si seul pendant cette période. Si isolé, qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour arriver à quelque chose. Il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait souffrir autant.

Harry avait été comblé d'amour et d'amitié, puis plus rien. C'était difficile à vivre et il avait eu du mal à gérer tout ça. Mais c'était passé. Il les avait récupéré tous les trois.

Il sourit en pensant à son amant. Il l'aimait tant. Harry récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il était content et enfin serein. Il pouvait enfin affronter Voldemort et tous ses sbires, car maintenant il était sûr d'arriver à quelque chose qui pouvait être positif.

* * *

voilà, finish ! Je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre 26 ! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

gros bisous ! J'attends vos commentaires pour ce chapitre ^^ !

à bientot Demone !


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : Amour **

- Dépêchons-nous ! Le cours de McGonagall ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Harry se frayait un chemin dans les couloirs bondés de Poudlard, Drago sur les talons.

- On aurait pu rester chez moi.

- Drago, on a déjà raté les cours ce matin et le repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui, mais on se retrouvait…

Harry ralentit le mouvement. Drago le rattrapa et lui fit un grand sourire.

- On dort ensemble cette nuit ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il faut que je retourne à mon dortoir. J'ai besoin de revoir mes amis.

- Et moi, tu m'oublies ?

- Comment le pourrais-je.

- J'aimerai que tu restes avec moi.

- On aura le temps de se retrouver, je te le promets.

- Alors quand ?

- Je peux te réserver mon dimanche.

- Mais on est lundi ! Comment veux-tu que je patiente pendant toute une semaine.

- Tu as patienté pendant des mois, ce n'est pas une semaine qui va te tuer !

- Personne ne peut en être sûr !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'immobilisa devant le seuil de la classe et poussa un soupir.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en première année… lors de mon premier cours de métamorphose.

- Tu étais arrivé en retard avec Ron… et McGonagall vous avait superbement bien accueillit.

Harry acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était le bon vieux temps.

- Allons-y.

Harry poussa un petit soupir, puis entra en classe.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Harry !

Il sourit à ses amis qui s'étaient précipités pour l'accueillir.

- Où étais-tu vieux ? Demanda Ron. Sirius nous a dit que tu viendrais en cours ce matin !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en souriant.

Drago pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il avança d'un pas conquérant, ignorant ses amis avant de s'arrêter devant le pupitre de Lilian. Le regard qu'il lui lança, lui glaça le sang. Lilian déglutit péniblement.

- Il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation après le cours, dit-il simplement.

Harry soupira. Il regagna sa place et Ron vint s'installer près de lui.

- Alors…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es resté chez Sirius ? Tu étais malade ?

Harry se permit un sourire.

- Non… j'avais besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir…

- à propos de Drago ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Vous avez fait la paix ?

- En quelque sorte.

- C'est ce que racontent les tableaux.

- Tu déconnes !

- Nan… c'est James…

- Qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler, finit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça, répliqua Ron en souriant.

- En tout cas, je suis content d'être de retour, murmura Harry. Je commençais à m'ennuyer chez Sirius.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall !

- J'espère que vous avez revu vos leçons, car pour les deux heures qui suivent, vous aurez une interrogation.

Un nuage de reproche s'éleva dans la classe.

- Silence !

Elle agita sa baguette et des copies se matérialisèrent devant les étudiants.

- Il s'agit d'un test reprenant tout ce que nous avons étudié depuis le début de l'année.

- Mais nous devions avoir ce test fin décembre ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Mais vous l'aurez, sourit le professeur. Ceci est un test préparatoire. Il vous permettra de savoir où vous en êtes exactement.

D'autres élèves protestèrent.

- Vous pouvez commencer !

* * *

- Quelle traitresse ! S'exclama Estéban en sortant de cours. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile !

- C'est ce qui nous attend pour nos ASPIC, répliqua Hermione. Vous devriez réviser plus sérieusement les garçons.

Estéban croisa les bras.

- Tu t'en es sorti ? Demanda-t-il à Kelly.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en soufflant. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir la moyenne. Et vous ?

- Je crois avoir réussi, annonça Sam.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Lilian.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura Clara.

- Tu penses avoir loupé ? Demanda Kelly.

Sucette acquiesça.

- Je n'ai pas ouvert un bouquin depuis longtemps… mais je crois qu'il faut que je m'y remette.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tous le faire, déclara Kelly. Au fait, et toi Tony ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai répondu à tout, mais je ne sais pas si ça ira.

- On verra bien… dit Lilian. Bon moi j'y vais…

- Où ? Demanda Sam.

- Drago veut me voir.

Lilian laissa ses camarades et marcha jusqu'à la salle de Poudlard. Il devait voir Drago et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien l'attendre.

Le ton avait plutôt été glacial, et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- On marche ? Demanda Drago, sans préambule.

Lilian acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur de l'école. Il faisait froid et humide. Cela faisait des jours qu'il pleuvait et le moral de Lilian descendit encore d'un cran.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… commença Drago.

Il croisa les bras et foudroya Lilian.

- Je sais que tu ne sors pas avec Harry. Il me l'a dit ce matin. Je sais également que vous avez raconté ça pour me rendre jaloux.

Lilian haussa un sourcil, avant soupirer.

- Et alors ? dit-il calmement.

- Et alors, je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile.

- Ecoute Drago, on l'a fait pour te rendre jaloux, c'est vrai. Pour que tu te réveilles…

Lilian ricana.

- ça a marché apparemment.

Drago serra les dents.

- Tu ne voulais pas admettre tes sentiments pour Harry. C'est chose faite. Tu pensais pouvoir vivre sans lui, tu te trompais. Tu pensais qu'Harry resterait toute sa vie à t'attendre…

- Non !

- Hé bien, il t'aurait probablement attendu toute sa vie, si je ne lui avais pas soumis cette idée. Il t'aime tellement que ça pourrait en être effrayant.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas aimé… et tu me le paieras !

- Arrête d'être aussi rancunier ! répliqua Lilian. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous deux.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Harry l'a fait. Il m'a raconté comment tu l'avais quitté… il m'a dit à quel point il a eut mal !

- J'ai également eu mal.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu !

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas choisi tout de suite !

- Tu ne comprends rien, Lilian.

- Non, je ne te suis plus.

- Harry est…

Drago passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Harry est tout pour moi… j'ai pensé qu'en le quittant, il pourrait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un de meilleur que moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Le survivant avec le fils du bras droit de Voldemort… tu saisis ?

Lilian se passa les mains sur le visage pour se débarrasser de la pluie.

- Tu aurais du lui faire part de tes sentiments… à ce propos.

- J'aurais du… je le sais maintenant.

- Drago… je t'en ai voulu pour Harry… ce que tu lui as fait… aurait pu avoir de grave conséquence.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je me comprends, dit simplement Lilian, à l'interrogation muette de Drago. Ne le laisse plus filer.

- Je lui ai promis.

- Bien…

Lilian le salua de la tête, puis le laissa dans le parc.

Il couru jusqu'au château et se sécha immédiatement. Il était presque l'heure de rejoindre les cachots et le professeur Rogue.

Drago était encore dehors. Il pouvait le voir, faisant face au lac. Il pouvait aussi voir Harry qui venait de le rejoindre avec un parapluie, le protégeant de l'averse et cela le fit sourire.

Ces quatre premiers mois avaient été longs et intenses. Les six élèves du futur avaient beaucoup travaillé pour réconcilier Harry et Drago, et maintenant que c'était résolu, Lilian se demandait ce que leur réservait le futur. Tant de choses étaient arrivés. Sirius était de nouveau parmi eux. Narcissa avait changé de camp pour aider son fils. Hermione sortait avec Théo au lieu d'être avec Ron. Tonks et Lupin entretenaient une relation et Lilian avait des doutes concernant Sirius et Rogue. Sirius enseignait également à Poudlard et les quatre maisons de l'école s'entendaient déjà mieux.

Oui, les six voyageurs avaient fait énormément de choses pour leur époque, et au plus profond de son cœur, Lilian savait que c'était bientôt la fin.

Il l'entrevoyait de manière tragique d'ailleurs. Il voyait le dieu Seth réapparaitre et prendre son dû. Son cœur se serra, et il grimaça légèrement.

Il décida de sécher le double cours de Rogue et monta directement au septième étage. Il réfléchit un instant et murmura un mot de passe.

- Choux à la crème.

Les gargouilles s'écartèrent et Lilian pénétra dans l'antre de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Black, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur.

Le directeur lui indiqua un siège, et Lilian s'installa.

- Une tasse de thé à la menthe ?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre deux tasses fumantes devant eux.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je m'inquiète professeur.

Dumbledore souffla sur son thé.

- A quel propos ?

- Seth.

Le directeur acquiesça.

- C'est une situation assez difficile effectivement.

Il but une gorgée.

- Il va venir et prendre Kelly.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr.

- Professeur, je ne pense pas que Seth oubliera.

- Il n'oubliera pas en effet, mais il y aura sans doute une solution.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Lilian prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, Dumbledore en fit de même.

- J'ai envisagé une multitude de solutions. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est timing.

- Timing ?

- Oui, tout est une question de timing. Le temps est une chose particulière qui peut être manipulée.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Dumbledore sourit au garçon.

- Ne te fait plus de souci. Je ferrai en sorte de trouver une solution.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Si elle devait mourir par notre faute, je ne pense pas que mon frère s'en remettrait.

Dumbledore déposa sa tasse.

- Nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

* * *

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Dumbledore.

Lilian s'installa sur le lit de Sam et lui fit un sourire las.

- Je veux rentrer.

Sam s'installa près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Ta discussion avec Drago s'est mal passée ?

- Non… il veut me le faire payer… mais je ne crains pas grand-chose.

Sam sourit.

- Il est plutôt du genre rancunier, non ?

- Oui, mais Harry plaidera notre cause… je crois qu'il t'en veut aussi.

Sam grimaça.

- Il va me tuer.

- Il faut dire que tu t'es bien foutu de lui.

- C'était pour la cause !

Lilian ricana.

- Oui, pour la cause…

Il s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Sept mois… il faut que l'on tienne sept mois ici.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sam.

- C'est le temps que nous a donné Seth… avant de prendre Kelly.

- C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir Dumbledore.

- Oui… j'avais besoin de discuter.

- Alors ?

- Pas grand-chose. Tout est une question de timing, selon lui.

- Timing ?

Lilian haussa les épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, répliqua Sam.

- J'espère.

Sam embrassa le front de Lilian.

- Arrête de te faire du souci, murmura-t-il, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

Sam captura ses lèvres dans un baiser timide. Lilian trembla légèrement, mais il l'entraina pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui. Sam ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il passa une main sous sa chemise, le caressant doucement. Il lâcha ses lèvres et encra son regard dans le sien.

Lilian lui sourit.

- Collaporta, murmura-t-il.

La porte se scella tout de suite.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on soit dérangé.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sam.

- Tu es sûr ?

Lilian acquiesça et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Gémir, soupir, froissement de drap… froncement de sourcil…

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Estéban se leva immédiatement, les deux mains sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Kelly.

Le souffle court, il desserra sa cravate. La jeune fille alla le rejoindre.

- Ne t'approche pas, murmura-t-il.

Inquiète, elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, avant de s'arrêter net.

- Estéban ?

Le regard assombrit, il se jeta sur lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le repoussa, surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle rougit, en voyant qu'il la désirait. D'un pas de félin, il marcha jusqu'à Kelly. Il lui caressa la joue avant d'embrasser son cou. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à tout rompre, lorsqu'il embrassa sa mâchoire.

- Estéban… Dit-elle dans un soupir.

Il la saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha plus près de lui. Une main sur la taille, l'autre se frayant un chemin sous son chemisier. Les caresses tendres, arrachèrent un gémissement à Kelly. Il l'entraina jusqu'à son lit et ils se laissèrent tomber dessus.

* * *

Sam le mangeait du regard, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Il ne voulait manquer aucun moment. Il lisait en Lilian et il ne voyait que du désir. Il s'enfonça doucement, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il entra, petit à petit, avant de se retirer délicatement. Le mouvement reprit. Toujours doucement, toujours légèrement. Il en voulait plus, il voulait Lilian entièrement. Il saisit son intimité dressée et la caressa. Lentement d'abord. Il était si beau, se disait Sam. Un véritable ange déchu, goutant au plaisir de la chair.

Plus rapidement, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'aventurait en lui. Encore et encore. Echangeant des caresses contre des coups de butoir. Echangeant des soupirs et des râles de plaisir. Encore, plus vite, plus profond. Les mouvements plus accélérés, désordonnés, des cris de ravissements, des baisers fougueux et de la sueur. Enfin, la libération.

Lilian crut mourir. Des étoiles plein les yeux, il venait d'atteindre le nirvana. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour et il avait adoré sentir Sam en lui. Il en tremblait encore.

* * *

La gifle partit rapidement. Estéban papillonna des cils.

- Aïe !

Il se tint la joue, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Tu viens de me sauter dessus !

Estéban rougit en comprenant la situation. Il était à califourchon sur Kelly, sa chemise était ouverte, et il pouvait voir un joli soutien-gorge blanc avec des motifs roses.

Il se leva aussitôt, les joues en feu.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- J'ai…

Il recula d'un pas, s'éclaircit la voix et croisa les bras.

- Rien… j'avais envie de… Je suis désolé, finit-il contrit.

Kelly soupira. Elle se redressa et ferma sa chemise. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda attentivement Estéban.

- Ca va ?

- Je m'en veux tellement.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai faillit te faire du mal.

- Arrêtons d'abuser, j'ai été surprise, voilà tout.

Estéban regarda ses pieds.

- On a été emporté, dit Kelly. On n'est jamais allé plus loin que les bisous.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Kelly se leva et attrapa la main d'Estéban.

- Viens.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Kelly reprit la parole.

- Je crois qu'on doit discuter.

Estéban se caressa le front avant d'acquiescer.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé, commença Kelly. C'était agréable.

- J'ai aimé aussi…

- Le problème c'est que tu n'étais pas toi-même…

Estéban se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai… j'ai eu…

- Tu peux tout me dire…

- J'ai eu une montée de désir… c'est difficile à expliquer…

Kelly fronça les sourcils.

- C'était la première fois ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu sais d'où ça vient ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau. Kelly le regarda, incertaine.

- Je… tu… tu sais que je suis connecté à Lilian…

Kelly fronça les sourcils puis comprit.

* * *

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je crois qu'il a oublié de mettre notre lien sur veilleuse, murmura le jeune homme en rougissant.

Kelly pouffa.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que ton frère vient de s'envoyer en l'air et que tu as eu droit au film en seize-neuvième.

Estéban se cacha le visage et Kelly éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

- Dis-moi, alors.

- C'est plutôt des sensations, une impression de bien être, un désir foudroyant…

- Les images ?

- Aucune, Merlin merci !

Il la dévisagea.

- J'ai eu envie de te faire ressentir ce désir qui me consumait.

Kelly rougit brutalement.

- Hé bien… on verra !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, répliqua Kelly. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

- Quand ça ? Demanda Clara.

- Hier soir…

- Hé bien…

Clara se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la préfète-en-chef.

- J'étais entrain d'imaginer Estéban brûlant de désir.

Kelly fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite.

- Pardon… mais il avait l'air si beau.

Hermione ricana.

- Tu es atteinte Clara.

Sucette haussa les épaules.

- Oui… mais je n'ai pas eu de contact chaleureux avec un garçon depuis tellement de temps… je vis par procuration…

Kelly regarda Clara incertaine.

- Procuration ?

- Oui, ta relation avec Estéban est tellement mignonne… et moi je suis tellement seule… que voilà… je vis tes aventures…

- Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un mec, répliqua Kelly.

- Tu crois que je n'y avais pas déjà songé ?

- Pourquoi pas Tony, dit Hermione.

Clara soupira.

- Il est très beau mais c'est encore un enfant ! J'ai besoin d'un homme ! Avec du poil sur le torse.

Hermione et Kelly éclatèrent de rire.

- Du poil sur le torse ? Ricana Kelly. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour Severus !

- Sirius plutôt ! Rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva et mit sa main droite sur son cœur.

- Il est si séduisant, commença-t-elle.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et regarda son amie avec de grands yeux.

- Tu trouves ?

- Charmant, continua Clara. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, c'est un bel homme, répondit Kelly. Mais tu sais qu'il préfère ses congénères.

Clara en resta coi.

- Pardon.

- Il est gay, répliqua Hermione.

- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Clara en s'installant à son tour sur le lit de la préfète.

- Je l'ai surpris avec Severus, dit Hermione.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Kelly.

- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, s'étonna Clara.

- Je supposais, déclara la jeune fille, bref quand les as-tu surpris ?

- Il y a quelques jours. J'allais chercher Théo dans la salle commune des Serpentard, quand j'ai entendu la voix de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Questionna Clara passionné par le récit.

Hermione rigola.

- Il disait, «Non pas ici… on pourrait nous voir ! »

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Kelly. Après ?

- Je me suis rapprochée et là… j'ai vu Severus plaqué contre un mur…

- Et Sirius ! Hasarda Clara.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Il lui embrassait le cou et je peux te dire que ça avait l'air terrible !

- Je n'y crois pas ! S'écria Clara.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Je plaisante !

Les deux filles se mirent à crier.

- T'es nulle !

- Je sais… mais vous aviez l'air si convaincu !

Clara rigola.

- Bon sang, j'étais déjà entrain de me faire un film !

Elle soupira.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez raison ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un homme.

- Pour une relation sérieuse ? Demanda Kelly.

Clara pouffa.

- Non, juste pour tirer un coup.

- On dirait un mec.

- Désolé Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu étais vierge ? Répliqua Kelly après un moment.

- Je le suis, répliqua sucette.

- Alors tirer un coup ce n'est définitivement pas pour toi, confia Hermione.

- Je sais… Mais sortir avec un garçon mignon, c'est trop long…

Kelly soupira.

- Va retrouver Tony.

- Non… il n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Il embrasse bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- Comment…

- Je lui ai dit, répliqua Kelly.

Clara se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Oui plutôt bien.

- Il est intelligent, beau, il embrasse bien… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de plus, déclara Kelly.

- Quelqu'un d'autre…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

- Parce que tu sors avec Estéban et que Lilian sort avec Sam.

- Et ?

- Et je n'ai pas envie de fermer la boucle !

Hermione sourit.

- Je vois… Et bien… Ron est disponible !

Clara grimaça.

- On jurerait ensemble.

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils.

- J'ai les cheveux roses et il est roux !

Elles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

- Nous avons vu pendant nos deux derniers cours, le sortilège d'aura.

- J'aurai voulu voir ça, murmura Harry à Drago.

- Nous allons continuer à nous exercer à lancer ce sort, certain d'entre vous le maitrise, donc je compte sur vous pour aider vos camarades.

- Allons-nous tester celui qui vient d'Extrême-Orient ? Demanda Théo.

Lupin se permit un sourire.

- J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore et nous cherchons une solution. Bon… levez-vous, nous allons commencer.

Les élèves attrapèrent leurs baguettes et firent de la place dans la salle de classe.

- Vous connaissez l'incantation ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Allez-y !

Ils se lancèrent. Harry essaya de faire le vide en lui. Il soupira longuement puis lança le sort.

- Intensification.

Un jet doré sortit de sa baguette et se mit à tournoyer tout autour de lui. L'aura était brillante et chaleureuse. Elle grandissait doucement, par vague, encore et encore, surprenant les élèves.

- Harry essaie de maitriser ta magie, répliqua lupin.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils. La main qui tenait sa baguette se mit à trembler, le sortilège continuait à grandir, englobant petit à petit la classe.

- C'est sans danger ? Demanda Pansy.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Harry essaie de ramener l'aura près de ton corps.

- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit-il.

- Laisse-la sortir complètement alors, dit Lilian.

- Sa baguette risque de céder, dit Estéban.

- Elle est puissante, répondit lupin, mais éloignez-vous des fenêtres.

Les élèves obéirent.

- Harry, vas-y libère complètement ton pouvoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- ça te permettra de connaitre la limite de ta magie et donc de mieux la contrôler.

- Je ne comprends pas bien.

- C'est pour te permettre de la quantifier et ainsi la prochaine fois tu sauras exactement comment la doser pour maitriser ce sort.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Une nouvelle vague s'abattit sur la classe, déferlant rapidement et allant se fracasser contre les vitres. Elles ne tinrent pas le coup. Elles volèrent littéralement en éclat, faisant sursauter les élèves. La magie s'évapora et Harry tomba à genou.

Drago, les jumeaux et lupin allèrent le rejoindre.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda aussitôt le blond.

- Ouais… Je suis crevé…

Lupin sourit à son étudiant.

- Bon je crois que le cours est terminé pour toi Harry. Drago, emmène-le chez Pomfresh, il a besoin d'un remontant.

Il aida Harry à se redresser et ils sortirent de la classe.

- Pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné ? Demanda Pansy.

- Il a fonctionné, affirma Lilian. Mais Harry a eu du mal à ajuster le sort.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Neville.

- Parce que Harry a un potentiel magique très élevé, répondit Hermione. Il a complètement inondé notre classe de son pouvoir, vous l'avez vu. Il a eu du mal à retenir ou plutôt à rattraper les vagues qui sortaient de sa baguette.

- C'est bien compliqué tout ça, murmura Clara.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourra le lancer correctement ? Demanda Seamus au professeur.

- Ce ne sera probablement pas un problème pour vous, sourit Lupin. Harry est un cas à part.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Mais reprenons la pratique.

* * *

Deux jours venaient de s'écouler depuis le retour d'Harry en cours et tout le monde avait l'air plus heureux. Il faut dire que le sourire du survivant remplissait de joie ses amis et Lilian le soupçonnait d'avoir lancé un sort d'allégresse sur tout ce petit monde. Il n'y avait qu'Estéban qui avait l'air préoccupé. Il traina pratiquement de force Lilian à la bibliothèque, pour un devoir de sortilège qui ne méritait pas autant d'effort. Après quasiment une heure de recherche et de rédaction, Estéban cracha enfin le morceau.

- Lilian… c'est assez difficile à dire.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda son frère. Tu me fais peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… tu as l'air mal à l'aise… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais rien !

- Chut ! lança Madame Pince.

Lilian et Estéban grimacèrent.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, murmura-t-il. C'est plutôt toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Heu… il y a quelques jours tu as fait un truc… qui vois-tu m'as profondément troublé.

- Profondément ? répliqua Lilian en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois toujours pas.

Estéban se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est assez gênant.

- Bon tu accouches !

- Ok… très bien…

Il toussa légèrement dans son poing.

- Comment te dire… on va y aller franco…

Il soupira.

- Tu as couché avec Sam.

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi ça te concerne, dit-il immédiatement sur la défensive.

- En rien… juste que tu as légèrement oublié que je pouvais capter tes sentiments, sensations, plaisir…

Lilian rougit aussitôt.

- Pa… pardon ? Bégaya-t-il.

Estéban lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Oui… j'ai eu un aperçu du plaisir qu'il te procurait.

- Bordel…

- Ouais… comme tu dis.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Heu… malheureusement si… désolé Lilian.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… c'est si humiliant.

- Le pire… c'est que j'étais avec Kelly quand c'est arrivé.

Lilian grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle m'a giflé.

- Quoi !

- Chut ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Madame Pince.

Lilian tira la langue à son frère.

- On devrait vraiment partir d'ici.

- Quand on aura fini notre rapport de sortilèges… Répliqua Estéban.

- Alors elle t'a giflé… pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai sauté dessus…

Estéban soupira, avant de continuer.

- J'ai vraiment pas assuré… mais j'étais tellement choqué par les sensations que je recevais par ta faute !

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pas géré… j'étais complètement dingue…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'ai pas eu d'images de Sam et toi… j'ai eu des sensations, du plaisir, des émotions et ça m'a chamboulé… pour rester correct.

- Tu étais excité.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! S'exclama Estéban.

Madame Pince se leva et les foudroya du regard. Lilian se cacha derrière un livre et Estéban lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il se plongea à son tour dans un bouquin et murmura à son frère.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça.

- Désolé.

- Hum… bref… on a failli le faire…

- Oh…

Estéban soupira.

- Tu aurais voulu le faire ? Demanda Lilian.

- Oui… enfin non pas comme ça.

- Je comprends.

- Et maintenant je me sens bête… j'ai un peu honte, tu vois.

- Je vois.

Lilian prit un autre livre et l'ouvrit au hasard.

- Ecoute… tu aimes Kelly.

- Hum…

- C'est quoi cette réponse ?

- Oui, je l'aime.

- Bon… qu'est-ce qui t'effraies alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver ou d'être nul…

- Impossible.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Demanda Estéban.

- Disons que Drago est ton père et que c'est une bombe sexuelle d'après les rumeurs.

- Harry est également notre père…

- Et ?

- Et rien… nos pères sont des obsédés…

Lilian pouffa.

- Effectivement… Harry et Drago sont irrécupérables.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- C'était bien, répondit aussitôt Lilian. J'étais un peu stressé, mais c'est vite passé…

- Ce sera différent pour moi.

- Ne te mets pas de pression inutile. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera.

Estéban sourit à son frère.

- Merci Lilian.

- Mais de rien. C'est mon devoir de grand-frère.

- C'est moi le grand-frère ! répliqua Estéban.

- Bref… il faut qu'on parle… on a pratiquement réussit notre mission. Nos pères se sont remis ensemble, Sirius est de nouveau parmi nous, je crois qu'il serait temps de retourner à notre époque.

- Que Merlin t'entende, chuchota Estéban. Je crois qu'on devra attendre un peu avant que Drago et Harry ne se refassent totalement confiance, mais c'est en bonne voie.

- Notre problème, c'est Seth maintenant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Estéban.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Dumbledore et il n'a rien trouvé pour sauver Kelly…

- Il doit bien avoir une solution.

- Selon lui, tout serait une question de timing.

Estéban fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

- Moi non plus, je te rassure.

Il soupira longuement.

- Estéban, il faut vraiment qu'on se tire de cette époque. Voldemort va bientôt débarquer à Pré-au-Lard… et franchement je ne veux pas être là, pour voir ce cauchemar.

Estéban ferma son livre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du diner…

Lilian regarda sa montre, avant de ranger ses affaires. Il se leva.

- Je meurs de faim. Allons-y.

* * *

La semaine passa beaucoup plus rapidement que Drago ne l'aurait cru. Il avait été très occupé, entre ses devoirs, ses réunions de préfets, ses entrainements pour l'AD et le quidditch. Un vrai emploi du temps de ministre. Il avait à peine pu voler des baisers à Harry ou préparer une vengeance contre Lilian.

C'était dimanche. Le jour qu'Harry lui avait promis. Il devait passer toute l'après-midi ensemble et Drago avait le cœur qui battait la chamade rien qu'en y pensant. C'était leur premier rendez-vous depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille stressée. Il voulait être parfait. Alors il avait pris un bain parfumé dans la salle de bain qui leur était réservée. Il s'était même fait un masque de beauté et une manucure. Drago avait longtemps hésité devant sa garde robe. Plusieurs tenues étaient éparpillées sur son lit et il avait opté pour un look sexy cool. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, petit hommage à son Gryffondor préféré, un pull bleu foncé avec un large col en V, sur un jean griffé bleu stone. Il n'avait rentré qu'un bord de la chemise pour un look négligé chic qui lui plaisait assez. Enfin prêt, il alla rejoindre Harry devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle.

Quand il arriva, Harry était déjà là. Le Gryffondor avait fait un effort vestimentaire que Drago nota immédiatement. Il avait opté pour un pantalon basique en popeline gris foncé et une chemise à manche courte à carreaux bleu et blanche, le tout sur une paire de tennis. Cela lui allait plutôt bien, pensa Drago et il lui fit un grand sourire en le rejoignant.

- Salut.

- Salut, Dray. Alors que faisons-nous ?

- Hé bien, j'aurai bien voulu prendre l'air mais il ne fait pas très beau.

- Un temps typiquement anglais… on peut toujours aller dans la salle sur demande.

- Allons plutôt dans ma chambre. On pourra être tranquille.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je me demandais juste combien temps tu allais tenir avant de me proposer ta chambre.

- On ne va rien faire !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment, répondit-il.

Drago rit à son tour.

- Bon, je mentirai en disant que je n'y avais pas songé.

- Allons dans ta chambre…

Drago lui fit un sourire ravie et ils prirent tout deux le chemin de la salle des préfets en chef.

- Hermione était là ? Demanda Harry.

- Nan… elle devait voir Théo.

- Oh…

- Elle est assez distante depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

- Vraiment. Je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit Harry.

- Elle a passé sa journée d'hier à la bibliothèque, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle a terminé tous ses devoirs.

- C'est Hermione, lança Harry. Toujours à la recherche du savoir !

Drago ricana.

- Elle devrait plutôt s'occuper de Théo.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour eux, confia Harry. Elle est complètement folle de lui. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu pour Ron.

- Oh… non… je crois qu'il a compris qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance.

Drago acquiesça.

- On est arrivé, dit-il en souriant au survivant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune puis Harry le suivit dans sa chambre.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un endroit juste pour toi.

- Je trouve aussi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me choisir comme préfet-en-chef.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas tout le temps montré le bon exemple.

Harry lui sourit.

- Dumbledore a ses propres critères de choix…

- Je pensais que tu serais préfet en cinquième année.

- Je t'avouerai que moi aussi… mais bon, je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas choisi.

- A bon, pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurai vraiment pas eu le temps.

- C'est vrai…

- Et Ron fait ça mieux que moi !

Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre et lança un regard brulant sur Harry.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci…

- Bon…

Il s'approcha du Gryffondor et le saisit par les hanches.

- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je…

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Te… redis bonjour.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, capturant sa lèvre inférieure. Harry soupira d'aise et le rapprocha plus près de lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le Serpentard. Cette semaine a été longue sans toi.

Harry le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser se fit plus présent et plus dur. Ils se voulaient, et ce simple toucher enflamma leurs sens. Drago entraina Harry et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Harry se permit un sourire. C'était tellement bon et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, qu'ils se précipitèrent. Ils furent nus d'un simple claquement de doigt, alors qu'ils avaient mis tellement de temps à choisir leurs vêtements.

Leurs intimités dressées se touchèrent et cela les électrisèrent. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry. Il en voulait plus. Il le prit en bouche, léchant, suçant, caressant ce phallus avec d'énergiques mouvements de main.

Drago gémissait. Il ondulait, voulant aller plus loin dans les caresses lascives. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il le prépara soigneusement, s'enfonçant doucement, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Alors commença une danse amoureuse, faite de va-et-vient, de corps à corps et de ventre à ventre. De tétons mordillés, mêlés à de la sueur, des regards emplit de désir et des étreintes dévastatrices. Cela dura longtemps et ils recommencèrent inlassablement mettant fin à une longue série d'abstinence.

* * *

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard sombre à Théo.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai entendu une conversation…

Théo la regardait, attentif.

- Je cherchais un livre… et sans le vouloir j'ai entendu une conversation entre les jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Un truc complètement impossible, alors…j'ai… j'ai vérifié… fait des recoupements…

- Dis-moi.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Jure-moi que tu vas garder ça pour toi.

- Je te le jure.

Elle soupira avant de lâcher sa bombe.

- Lilian et Estéban… sont les futurs enfants de Drago et Harry.

* * *

à suivre.

Alors votre avis m'intéresse !

Ca avance petit à petit et on se rapproche du final. je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite, elle est en cours et j'ai envie de terminer cette histoire. pas que l'écris m'ennuie, loin de là, je prends beaucoup de plaisir, mais disons que cinq ans sur une histoire ça fait long ! lol Alors je vais bosser et je vous promets une suite dès que possible.

De gros bisous à tous et à bientot.

demone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Yrrah Rettop. **

Hermione dans son éternel uniforme où brillait son insigne de préfète-en-chef, lança un regard déterminé à son ami. Si elle était certaine d'être la meilleure élève de l'école, la plus sérieuse aussi, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était probablement d'une intelligence supérieure pour avoir assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle rien qu'en interceptant une conversation. Maintenant elle devait convaincre Théo et ce n'était pas gagné, elle pouvait le lire sur son beau visage qui fronçait les sourcils. Le jeune homme s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'observa.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Ce sont leurs enfants.

- Estéban et Lilian Black ?

- Oui !

Théo se leva et la regarda dubitatif.

- J'ai beaucoup de doute, Mione.

- C'est difficile à croire, je sais…

- Plus que difficile… je dirais impossible…

- Théo…

- Mione… je ne sais pas si tu es au courant… mais les hommes ne peuvent pas porter d'enfant !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Première erreur de ta part Théo.

Il croisa les bras.

- Deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant… deux sorciers j'entends.

- Vraiment.

- Hé oui… ils doivent s'aimer plus que tout, un amour sans limite, éternel, avoir de grand pouvoir aussi ça peut aider.

- Je suppose que tu as trouvé un livre qui en parle.

- Oui, du médicomage Olson Durk. Il y a eu un cas… jadis.

- Hum… bon, admettons… Très bien continue… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement, je veux dire la conversation entre les garçons.

Elle attrapa une plume et nota sur un parchemin les faits qu'elle allait exposer. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Lilian et Estéban étaient à la bibliothèque. Ils bossaient sur je ne sais plus quoi et j'ai entendu Lilian dire « on a pratiquement réussi notre mission… nos pères se sont remis ensemble. ».

- Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Et tu en as conclu qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et Drago.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il a également dit Sirius est de retour et on va bientôt pouvoir retourner à notre époque.

Théo soupira.

- C'est un peu gros… non ?

- J'ai fais des recoupements… le fait qu'Estéban et Lilian ressemblent beaucoup à Harry et Drago.

- Mouais…

- Physiquement… les mêmes yeux… la même intonation de voix, les mêmes rictus… le même humour.

- Des fans, ça expliquerait pas mal de chose ! Répliqua Théo.

Hermione s'agaça. Elle rayait plusieurs fois son parchemin, avant de lancer un regard plus que résolu à son ami.

- Je suis sûre de moi.

- Bon très bien… ce sont leurs enfants. Comment ont-ils voyagé dans le temps ? Qui sont Kelly, Sam, Clara et Tony ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- Comment ont-ils voyagé… je ne sais pas… peut-être une sorte de retourneur de temps.

- Retourneur de temps ? Impossible qu'ils aient utilisé un truc pareil.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit une sorte…

- Et pour leurs amis ? Demanda Théo.

- Ils sont évidemment venus avec eux… le jour de la rentrée en sixième année. Ils sont apparus d'un seul coup et je crois que même le professeur Dumbledore était surpris.

- Oui j'ai cru voir un de ses sourcils se redresser, dit-il en pouffant.

Hermione soupira.

- Il les a emmenés dans son office quand ils sont arrivés dans la grande salle, continua Théo.

- Tu vois !

- Bon… pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont une mission à remplir pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux…

- Quel genre ?

- Hé bien déjà Sirius, je suis sûre que c'est grâce à eux s'il est de retour parmi nous.

- C'est complètement dingue, Hermione. Tu es entrain de me dire que ces élèves viennent du futur et qu'ils ont réussi à sortir Sirius de la chambre de la mort… tu sais que c'est assez improbable !

- Je sais… mais je t'avais dit que j'avais fait des recherches. J'ai posé des questions à Harry et Drago… apparemment ils n'ont eu aucune info concernant le retour de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Hé bien, Sirius et Dumbledore n'ont rien dit à Harry concernant son retour. J'ai demandé à Drago, et Rogue ne lui a rien dit non plus.

- Ok… bon et pourquoi ce serait les jumeaux ? Tu imagines bien que s'infiltrer dans le ministère de la magie n'est pas une chose facile.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il soupira en s'asseyant.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Il avait oublié que la jeune fille l'avait déjà fait avec cinq de ses camarades.

- Ils n'ont pas bougé du collège, continua-t-il enfin. Ils n'ont jamais quitté l'école, sauf pour noël.

- Je le sais, répliqua Hermione.

- Et comment auraient-ils fait pour aider Sirius Black ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte que pour sortir une personne de cette chambre de la mort, il faut avoir beaucoup de pouvoir, et utiliser la magie noire !

Elle baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- Tu les voies toi, nos petits Angel, utilisant un sort de magie noire de niveau 4 pour aider Sirius ?

- Si ce sont les enfants de Drago et Harry, je le pense oui.

- Hermione ! Un sort d'un tel niveau demande de faire un grand sacrifice ! Une vie pour une vie ! Tu crois qu'il serait capable de sacrifier quelqu'un alors que Sirius était considéré comme un homme mort ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Théo poussa un grand soupir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Hermione retrouva la parole, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Mis à part ça, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'ils aient leur propre dortoir ?

- Etrange effectivement, mais…

- Ils sont pourtant à Gryffondor et Serpentard, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi Dumbledore leur a fait cette fleur ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et leurs parents ! Ils sont tous agents au ministère de la magie !

- Comme beaucoup d'élèves, Hermione.

- Et quand ils sont arrivés ici, ils n'avaient quasiment pas d'affaire personnelle, pas de photo de leurs parents, rien !

- Je n'ai pas non plus de photos…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ?

- Ecoute Hermione, je… je ne sais pas. C'est tellement gros ce que tu me dis.

- Pourquoi ils auraient dit une chose pareille ? Comment savaient-ils qu'Harry et Drago finiraient ensemble ? Pourquoi sont-ils si confiant en l'avenir ?

Elle jeta sa plume sur son bureau et soupira.

- Pourquoi sont-ils si doué, ajouta-t-elle.

Il croisa les doigts et se mit à tapoter ses pouces.

- Je crois avoir compris quelque chose,

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Yrrah Rettop… murmura Théo.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je viens de me rappeler un truc, répliqua Théo.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas avant de faire un grand sourire à Hermione.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Par Merlin, Mione tu as raison !

- Quoi ? Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

- Yrrah Rettop ! Dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'était leur professeur de DCFM à Beauxbâtons, annonça-t-elle.

- Yrrah Rettop, Hermione… à l'envers…

Elle sursauta.

- Oh mon dieu !

Son cerveau était en marche rapide et elle se mit à rire.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Yrrah Rettop n'est autre qu'Harry Potter !

* * *

Depuis la salle de Poudlard, on pouvait voir le grand manteau neigeux qui s'était étiré sur les environs. Décembre était arrivé et c'était une période que les élèves aimaient beaucoup, car c'était synonyme de vacances, de noël et de cadeaux.

- Festin ! S'exclama Ron. On va se casser le ventre pour les fêtes.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe l'esprit ! Rit Ron.

- T'occuper la bouche, j'aurai tendance à penser, se moqua Harry.

Ron se mit à rire.

- Je serai à Poudlard cette année et vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme d'hab, répliqua Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit Drago les yeux rivés sur un livre de potion.

- Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je serais aussi à l'école… mes parents seront à l'étranger.

- C'est bien, on pourra rester ensemble !

- Oui... j'aurai un truc important à vous dire, commença-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- A quel propos ? Demanda Drago.

- Les jumeaux, dit-elle.

- Tu m'inquiètes, dit aussitôt Harry.

- Pas la peine… il n'y a pas grand-chose.

- Hermione…

- Oui Théo ?

- Je peux te parler…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- En privé.

La jeune fille sourit à ses amis avant de se lever et de quitter la salle de Poudlard en compagnie de Théo.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de leur dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione… tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle s'arrêta devant les doubles portes de l'école et regarda son ami les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi devrais-je garder ça pour moi.

- Tu sais que jouer avec le temps peut avoir de graves conséquences…

- Je le sais, oui.

- On t'a bien parlé des risques quand tu as utilisé le retourneur de temps.

- Evidemment.

- Et toi, tu veux révéler à Harry et Drago, les deux personnes les moins gérables de l'école, que leurs fils venant du futur sont parmi nous ?

- Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi ! Harry m'en voudrait si jamais il l'apprenait.

- Hé bien faisons tout pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Hermione c'est dangereux. Rien que leur venue, pourrait changer énormément de chose dans le futur et pas seulement en bien !

- On n'en sait rien !

- Hermione, je te croyais plus réfléchi…

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Mais ils sont si merveilleux… je veux dire que Drago et Harry ont réussi une chose si belle ! Comment veux-tu que je regarde mon meilleur ami et que je lui mente, alors que je sais que connaitre la vérité pourrait lui faire un bien fou et lui permettre d'avoir le cœur moins lourd !

- On ne connait pas le futur.

- Eux oui ! Ils doivent savoir si on a gagné la guerre… si nous vivons tous heureux…

- C'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas leur demander, tu en es consciente ?

Elle croisa les bras.

- Hermione…

- Je…

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Je ne dirais rien… pour le moment.

Théo fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres, cela la fit sourire.

- Ecoute… je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

- Je viens avec toi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Très bien… on verra ce qu'il nous dira à ce sujet.

Théo acquiesça. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune des quatre maisons et récupérèrent leurs affaires.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ron.

- On a un truc à faire, répondit Hermione.

Drago pouffa.

- Pas ce genre de chose, Dray !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu n'en pensais pas moins, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules.

- A plus tard, dit la jeune fille.

Ils quittèrent la salle.

- Ils sont bizarre, non ? insinua Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose.

- Sûrement un truc sans importance, répondit Drago.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore était un homme de parole et ce n'était pas le genre d'individu à mentir selon Hermione. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il lui dise la vérité, même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas être facile à obtenir. Théo, lui, était moins idéaliste. Il était persuadé que le vieil homme ne dirait rien ou alors qu'il allait tout faire pour leur cacher les faits, en les noyant dans des bons sentiments. Il allait devoir ruser pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il sourit en voyant les yeux brillant d'Hermione. Elle vénérait littéralement le professeur Dumbledore. Il savait qu'elle adorait son génie et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller lui parler. Hermione ne devait absolument rien dire des jumeaux à Harry et Drago. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Comme à son habitude, il avait proposé le thé à ses deux étudiants ainsi que des petits gâteaux et des bonbons à la menthe.

- On aurait une question à vous poser, commença Hermione.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit des jumeaux… et de leurs pères.

Dumbledore se calla dans son fauteuil, sa tasse dans les mains.

- Continuez, miss Granger.

- Est-ce que Harry et Drago sont leurs pères ?

Théo s'éclaircit la voix puis prit sa tasse de thé.

- Nous avons des preuves, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Dumbledore en fit de même, puis déposa sa tasse sur la table. Il croisa les doigts et observa attentivement ses deux élèves.

- Vous croyez que Lilian et Estéban Black sont les enfants de deux de vos camarades.

- Oui, nous le pensons.

Dumbledore se permit un petit rire, qui déstabilisa Hermione.

- Et quelles sont vos preuves ?

- Le nom de leur professeur de Défense est Harry Potter, répondit-elle.

- Leur professeur de défense se nomme Yrrah Rettop, dit simplement Dumbledore.

- C'est une anagramme, annonça Théo.

- En effet, on pourrait le penser. Mais le professeur Yrrah Rettop existe bel et bien. D'ailleurs, il sera des notre dans quelques temps.

Hermione et Théo ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Mais… je suis sûre de ce que j'avance.

- Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup…

- Ce sont probablement des cousins très éloigné.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Donc d'après vous, Harry et Drago ont des enfants qui viennent du futur.

Il rit de nouveau.

- C'est l'explication la plus probable pour vous ?

A cette question, Hermione grimaça. Sa gorge se serra et c'est Théo qui lui vint en aide.

- Pourquoi sont-ils dans un dortoir particulier ?

Dumbledore sourit à son élève.

- Une demande de leurs parents.

- Je pensais qu'appartenir à un dortoir, une maison était une chose importante, que tout le monde devait s'y plier. Alors pourquoi six nouveaux élèves auraient le droit de choisir si oui ou non ils pouvaient se mélanger aux autres.

- Théodore à raison.

- Vous marquez un point.

Théo eut un rictus.

- Viennent-ils du futur ? Demanda Théo. Nous le pensons, même si notre argumentaire sur Harry Potter n'a pas tenu bien longtemps.

Dumbledore reprit du thé.

- Maintenant nous pouvons comprendre que vous préférez garder les détails pour vous. Mais j'aimerai juste avoir votre avis.

- Je vous écoute Théodore.

- Si nous continuons à chercher des preuves et que par mégarde nous faisions un compte rendu détaillé à Harry et Drago. Que risque-t-il de nous arriver ?

- Pas grand-chose… mais je vous conseillerai de ne pas le faire.

- Hum… et si par pur hasard cela arrivait.

- Hé bien, cela risquerait de poser un problème à Harry, je suppose. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose puisse lui rendre service.

- Je pense le contraire, dit Hermione, si ce que nous pensons est vrai cela pourrait lui remonter le moral.

- Vous trouvez qu'il broie du noir ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- Non…

- Je trouve qu'il va plutôt bien, dit encore le directeur.

- Je pense que ce genre de nouvelle pourrait lui causer plus de souci qu'autre chose, déclara Théo.

- Je le crois aussi, annonça le professeur.

Hermione soupira.

- Imaginons une seconde que ce soit vraie, se pourrait-il qu'il y ait de grave conséquence à l'annoncer à nos camarades ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le temps est compliqué. Nos actes et nos décisions entraînent des conséquences. Ces petits grains de sel, lorsqu'ils s'emboitent correctement forment un ensemble plus ou moins parfait et là nous obtenons un futur…

Il se leva et regarda à l'extérieur. Il neigeait encore sur l'école et le paysage était des plus saisissants.

- Il existe plusieurs sortes d'avenir… à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, nous créons un futur. Ainsi, vous avez fait le choix de venir me trouver pour avoir cette conversation, et à la fin de cet entretien vous aurez la possibilité de tout raconter ou alors de le garder pour vous. Deux choix, deux futurs possibles. Estéban et Lilian sont-ils les enfants d'Harry et Drago ?

Il se mit à rire puis les observa par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vous le saurez un jour… dans un futur très éloigné.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

- Plusieurs avenirs, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle.

- En effet, miss Granger. Plusieurs avenirs, à vous de choisir le meilleur et surtout ne pas chercher à connaitre celui qui aurait pu exister, parce que de toute façon, celui-là n'existe plus.

* * *

Il était difficile pour Harry de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était terriblement heureux, joyeux et voir Drago lui donnait envie de chanter sa joie et son amour au monde entier.

Il était tellement amoureux, qu'il se surprenait à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes sans relâche ou encore à sourire bêtement quand il pensait à lui ou pire encore de glousser.

C'était une véritable abomination et il espérait remédier à ça avec l'aide de Lilian. Depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Drago, il n'avait eu le temps de lui parler et de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et surtout pour son soutien.

Il sourit à son reflet. Aujourd'hui le survivant avait opté pour une tenue décontracté, jean Levis 501 et polo noir Ralph Lauren. Il s'était coiffé, un bien grand mot, et devait retrouver Lilian dans sa salle commune, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit rentrer dans son dortoir.

- Tu ne m'attendais pas, je sais, mais j'avais envie de marcher.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Lilian et le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Harry le lâcha et trouva un Lilian aux sourcils haussés.

- Tu es beaucoup trop sensible.

- Je sais !

Harry soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Lilian se mit à rire et vint le rejoindre.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave… C'est juste que je ne sais plus comment me comporter devant Drago.

Lilian ricana.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je le dévore des yeux toute la journée. Je bois littéralement ses paroles ! Une vraie midinette.

- Tu es amoureux… et il ressent la même chose, voilà pourquoi.

- Tu es amoureux et Sam t'aime également… mais je n'ai pas vu d'yeux rivés ou de bave à tes lèvres.

Lilian fronça les sourcils, imaginant la scène.

- Je… Nan… ce n'est définitivement pas moi. Harry… écoute, tu l'aimes, et ça te passera toute cette passion qui te dévores…

- Tu as raison.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison.

- Merci en tout cas. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

- Maintenant Drago veut me tuer, mais j'ai été ravie de le faire.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Drago, il ne te fera rien.

- Je sais… Bref… j'ai une grande nouvelle.

- Vraiment.

- Oui ! Je t'invite, Ron et toi à une fête chez nous.

- Quand ça ?

- Pour noël. Comme on reste tous au château. On a pensé que faire une petite fête le 25, serait un truc sympa.

- Je suppose que tout le monde vient.

- Si par tout le monde tu penses à Hermione, Théo et Blaise, alors oui.

- Cool, ce sera sympa.

Le vent soufflait et gémissait. La neige tourbillonnait sur l'école, recouvrant tout sur son passage, y compris les élèves pétrifiés de froid. Lilian et Harry avaient quitté le chaleureux refuge des Gryffondor pour le dortoir des préfets. Harry avait convaincu Drago de discuter avec Lilian et celui-ci avait accepté après un baiser fiévreux. Il donna le mot de passe et James les laissa entrer.

- Salut Harry !

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à son ami avant de voir Lilian.

- Heu... salut.

- ça va, Mione ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Oh… oui ça va… et vous ?

- Je vais bientôt mourir par les mains de Drago, mais mis à part ça, je peux dire que ça va.

Elle sourit à Lilian.

- Harry tu devrais aller chercher Drago. Je reste avec notre ami.

Elle poussa légèrement Harry et celui-ci quitta la pièce, en fronçant les sourcils. Lilian haussa les épaules pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de son père. Une fois seule, Hermione fit face à Lilian. Elle le regarda attentivement et ses certitudes ne faiblirent pas d'un pouce. C'était Harry, avec ses yeux verts et le nez parfait de Drago. Lilian se sentit mal à l'aise d'être passé au microscope et il le dit à Hermione.

- Oh, excuse-moi !

- Tu es vraiment étrange ces derniers temps… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je…

Elle lissa sa jupe à carreaux bleue et blanche et fit un sourire à Lilian. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

- Lilian… il faut que je vous parle… à toi, ton frère et tous les autres.

- A propos de quoi ?

Un rictus se forma malgré elle sur ses lèvres. La porte de Drago s'ouvrit et elle chuchota à son oreille.

- De tes pères.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et il ne put que fixer Drago et Harry qui venaient de quitter la chambre du préfet. Hermione lui fit un sourire en voyant sa réaction.

- Je passerai plus tard, continua-t-elle.

Elle se poussa et fit un grand sourire aux garçons.

- Salut Drago !

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Oh Hermione, s'il-te-plait, arrête d'être joyeuse ! C'est d'un fatiguant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrête pas de sourire et ça m'énerve.

Harry pouffa avant que son regard ne tombe sur Lilian. Il était livide.

- Tu vas bien ?

Lilian déglutit péniblement.

- Je vais bien… hum… salut Drago.

- C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

Lilian eut un sourire crispé.

- Oui… un peu… de nervosité.

- Bien… bon je vais vous laisser ! Je dois retrouver Théo. Lilian, j'ai été ravie de te voir !

Harry la regarda quitter la pièce, perplexe.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air joyeuse.

Drago regarda la porte avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Je suppose qu'elle a vu le loup.

Lilian et Harry rirent malgré eux.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda le blond de mauvaises humeurs.

Lilian s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Drago et Harry fit la même chose.

- Bon je suppose que tu es venu t'excuser, commença Drago.

- Nan, pas vraiment, répliqua Lilian. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

- Tu as menti et c'est mal, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lilian ricana.

- Ouais, venant de ta part c'est un peu comme si un Poufsouffle me disait que pleurer, c'est mal.

Drago sourit et Lilian fit de même.

- Je suis désolé, confia alors Harry. Je t'ai fait du mal Drago et je m'en veux.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, murmura Lilian. Bon très bien, désolé Drago… j'aurai mieux fait de te coller mon poing dans la figure pour avoir fait du mal à Harry, plutôt que mentir.

Drago leva les bras au ciel.

- Allons bon, le voilà violent ! Se moqua le Serpentard. Bon cette histoire est terminée. Je ne t'en veux plus…

- On pourrait essayer de s'entendre à nouveau.

- On peut essayer, répondit Drago.

Harry sourit aux deux garçons.

- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, on peut enfin penser à autre chose ! Déclara-t-il content.

- Ouais, dit Lilian, d'ailleurs Drago, tu es invité à notre fête de noël.

- Pourquoi pas…

- Bien… je vais le dire aux autres, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Je vais vous laisser… j'ai des choses à régler.

- On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais, on sera dans la Salle de Poudlard avant le diner.

Harry acquiesça et Lilian quitta le dortoir. Il était déboussolé et il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Estéban. Il le trouva dans la Tour du Nord ainsi que tous ses amis.

Il s'installa à côté de Sam et ce dernier vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Un peu fatigué, répondit Lilian.

- Ton entretien avec Drago ne s'est pas bien passé ? Demanda son frère.

- Non, c'est pas ça… j'ai abrégé… j'ai un truc à vous dire.

- Tu m'inquiètes, répliqua Clara.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Kelly.

- Hermione…

Lilian se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris.

- Compris quoi ? Demanda Tony.

- Elle a compris qu'on était les fils d'Harry et Drago.

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Lilian poussa un profond soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda tout de même Estéban.

- Je l'ai croisé en allant voir Drago. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous parler… à propos de nos pères.

- Ok… Bon elle est au courant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Clara affolée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- On va lui dire la vérité ? Continua Clara.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Estéban. On ne doit rien dire à personne !

- Oui, mais elle sait… murmura Lilian. Comment on fait ?

Le tableau pivota et le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition avec un jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Professeur !

- Pouvons-nous ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant un canapé de libre.

Ils acquiescèrent, le professeur et son ami se laissèrent glisser dedans.

- Je viens vous parler d'Hermione Granger et de Théodore Nott.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, mais le temps restait le même, c'est-à-dire froid et humide. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas montrée et cela faisait peur aux jumeaux et à leurs amis. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Dumbledore et ce dernier leur avait bien fait comprendre que la jeune fille avait plus que des doutes à leur sujet mais qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter et surtout ne rien dire. C'était bien évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Clara et Kelly étaient livides. Elles s'entendaient superbement bien avec Hermione et elles avaient appris à la connaitre. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient rester tout le temps sur leur garde car Hermione pouvait utiliser n'importe qu'elle stratagème pour leur faire cracher le morceau. Les garçons, eux, étaient plus rassurés. D'une part, parce qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas vraiment Hermione et d'autre part, ils savaient que Théodore ne dirait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuves solides. Et des preuves, ni Théo, ni Hermione n'en trouveraient dorénavant.

- Bien, Bien ! Entrez ! Asseyez-vous !

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin !

- Bonjour… bonjour… entrez !

Le professeur Lupin, vêtu d'une superbe robe de sorcier noire, sourit à ses élèves. Il était debout devant son bureau et regardait impatient, ses élèves s'asseoir.

- Bien…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Après avoir discuté plus que longuement avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Black, nous sommes enfin tombés d'accord sur un léger changement de programme pour cette deuxième partie de l'année.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione.

Harry et Ron sourirent de concert.

- Pas d'inquiétude, Miss Granger. Il s'agit simplement de vous apprendre quelques sorts d'attaque, combinant métamorphose et sortilège.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe.

- Nous avons donc décidé, poursuivit Lupin, d'intégrer un professeur de défense en plus, qui s'occupera exclusivement des septièmes pour une durée de trois mois.

- Nous aurons des cours en plus ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, vous aurez simplement des cours qui ne seront plus assuré pour trois mois.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Hermione.

Des coups furent frappés à la lourde porte de la salle de classe et les professeurs Dumbledore et Black accompagné d'un jeune homme entrèrent. Dans un parfait synchronisme, Lilian, Estéban, Tony, Sam, Clara et Kelly se levèrent.

- Professeur Rettop ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Le jeune asiatique leur sourit. Il était définitivement beau. Grand et finement musclé, une peau laiteuse avec des yeux d'un noir profond et de longues mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Les élèves reprirent place et les professeurs vinrent rejoindre Lupin.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Dumbledore. Je viens vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense. Il viendra en aide au professeur Lupin pour une période de trois mois. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, le professeur Yrrah Rettop !

Les élèves applaudirent légèrement. Hermione fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les jumeaux.

- Bonjour, répondit Yrrah.

- Il nous vient de l'institut Beauxbâtons et il nous a fait le plaisir d'accepter notre offre. Bien… sans plus attendre, je vais vous laisser en compagnie de vos professeurs.

Dumbledore s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant ses collègues à leurs élèves. Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

- Bonjour Professeur Rettop, je suis Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef de Poudlard. Je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Merci Miss Granger.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Harry. Il leva à son tour la main.

- Bonjour Professeur, Drago Malefoy, également préfet-en-chef. Je ne vais pas reformuler les paroles de bienvenue de ma chère collègue, parce qu'elle l'a fait avec tellement de brio, que je ne pourrais pas rivaliser…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Il poursuivit.

- Mais je tenais à me présenter.

Yrrah eut un sourire et s'inclina légèrement.

- Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda Lupin.

Drago lui sourit.

- Bien… comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons pendant trois mois, faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler des cours intensifs en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qu'en est-il de nos autres cours ? Questionna Ron.

- Vos cours d'histoire de la magie seront supprimés, répondit Sirius. Ainsi que votre heure de botanique du mercredi matin. Le reste ne bougera pas.

- Vous aurez donc trois heures de défense en ma compagnie, dit Yrrah. Je vous apprendrais à combiner les sortilèges et la métamorphose.

- A partir de quand ? Demanda Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, répliqua Lupin. Pendant ce triple cours, vous commencerez votre apprentissage. Je reste avec vous, mais à partir de demain, vous serez sous la coupe du professeur Rettop.

- Vous êtes l'ancien professeur de Lilian et Estéban ? Demanda Théo.

Yrrah sourit au jeune homme.

- En effet, mais également de Miss Mattews, Miss Nilmar et de Messieurs Becket et Kneen.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on me dévisage, murmura Clara.

- Probablement parce que tout le monde nous regarde, répondit Kelly.

Clara fit un petit sourire à Yrrah, qu'elle trouvait charmant.

- Vous avez toujours travaillé à Beauxbâtons ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'ai également exercé ma profession à l'université de Todaï au Japon.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la classe.

- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda Pansy.

- Trente ans, répliqua-t-il en croisa les bras.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous, déclara-t-elle en le mangeant des yeux.

Clara et Kelly se permirent un petit rire.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, s'extasia Pansy.

Elle avait rejoint Clara, Kelly et Hermione, une fois le cours terminé.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment fan des asiatiques, mais il vient de me convertir !

Hermione soupira.

- Tu es affligeante.

- Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne le trouves pas charmant !

Hermione l'ignora superbement.

- J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être magnifique, répliqua Clara.

- C'était votre professeur, répliqua Hermione.

Kelly acquiesça.

- Oui, pendant trois ans. Il venait juste d'arriver de Todaï et il nous a appris plein de choses.

- Un super prof, murmura Clara.

- Elle est amoureuse, ricana Pansy.

Cela réveilla immédiatement Sucette.

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors arrête de rêver et de soupirer ! S'exclama Pansy.

Kelly pouffa.

- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, poursuivit Hermione.

- Tu l'imaginais comment ? Demanda Pansy.

- Grand, brun, avec des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Pansy fronça les sourcils. Clara et Kelly se mirent à rire.

- Pourquoi ressemblerait-il à Potter ? Demanda Pansy.

- Comme ça… répondit Hermione. Une idée de ma part.

- Elle perd la tête, chuchota Pansy à Clara.

Cette dernière lui fit un faux sourire.

Elles étaient dans les couloirs bondés de l'école, mais le monde disparaissait lorsque la classe d'Harry Potter sortait de cours. Tous les élèves, regardaient ces septièmes années. La guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient voués au passé et leur alliance faisait de cette classe la plus populaire. Ils étaient grands, beaux pour la plupart, joyeux, charismatique. Le survivant et le fils du bras droit de Voldemort s'entendaient à merveille et tout le monde pouvait le constater. Leur cercle d'amis était inaccessible d'après les rumeurs, mais ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine.

Enfin c'était une de ces classes qui faisaient rêver les plus jeunes, les faisaient espérer d'être comme eux, plus tard, quand eux aussi passerait en septième.

- Théo ! S'exclama Hermione. Excusez-moi les filles !

Elle partit en courant rejoindre son ami et laissa ses amies derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as vu…

Théo se permit un petit sourire.

- Yrrah Rettop, hein.

Hermione soupira.

- Je croyais vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Théo haussa les épaules.

- Allons discuter dans ta chambre.

Elle acquiesça et tout deux prirent le chemin du quatrième étage. Hermione ferma la petite fenêtre de sa chambre et alluma le feu dans la cheminée.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de Théo sur le lit et poussa un profond soupir.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle après un court instant de silence.

- Je crois que nous devons chercher des preuves…

- Pourtant ce professeur existe bel et bien.

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda encore Hermione.

- Ce Yrrah Rettop… vient de Beauxbatons… on peut toujours vérifier…

- Comment ?

- J'ai des connaissances là-bas… ils pourront me dire si ce professeur enseignait bien depuis plus de trois ans en France.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore nous aurait menti ?

- Je le pense, oui.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça gros ?

- Je suis un peu déstabilisée, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Il veut nous faire lâcher prise. Donc on va garder tout ça pour nous et on va chercher des preuves. Une fois qu'on aura le fin mot de cette histoire, on pourra en parler.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle était pensive et assez irritée. Elle était si sûre d'avoir raison, que l'arrivée de ce professeur lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Théo s'allongea près d'elle et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Ne te décourage pas.

Elle rougit en le voyant si proche d'elle. Il lui caressa la joue et en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

- On devrait peut-être penser à autre chose, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard enflammé, qui lui brula le corps.

- Je suis d'accord, chuchota-t-il.

Théo attrapa sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa avec fougue. C'était un baiser passionné qui lui arracha un soupir. Il passa une main sous sa chemise et atteignit son soutient gorge. Les caresses se firent sensuelles et douces. Ce fut leur première fois.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions (que j'espère positives!)!

à bientot

demone


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : choc en retour**

Elle se sentait différente. Devant le psyché de sa chambre privée, elle regarda son reflet en rougissant. Elle était devenue une femme la nuit dernière dans les bras de Théodore Nott.

Cela avait été une expérience très jouissive. Pleine de douceur, de caresses et d'excitation en tout genre. Elle était restée perché au septième ciel tout au long de l'acte, cherchant son souffle, se retenant de pousser des hurlements de plaisir, soupirant son bien-être et atteignant le Nirvana après chaque coup de butoir. C'était merveilleux et elle était heureuse que ce soit avec Théo.

Il avait de l'expérience avec les femmes, elle l'avait toujours su et cela ne l'a dérangeait pas. Il l'aimait, il lui avait dit après avoir fait l'amour et son cœur ne pouvait s'arrêter de lui faire mal depuis cette déclaration. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de sentiment. La dernière fois, c'était avec son ancien amour. Ron Weasley. Elle l'avait aimé et elle avait été malheureuse en se rendant compte que leur relation n'irait jamais de l'avant. C'est là que Théo était arrivé sur son balai blanc. Il lui avait fait la cour comme le gentleman qu'il était et maintenant il dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle sortirait avec lui, un Serpentard… comme Harry.

Elle pensa soudain aux jumeaux. C'était encore eux. Eux qui avaient réussi à régler les problèmes entre les maisons, entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, entre Harry et Drago. Ces deux là étaient devenus amis, puis amant. Hermione avait suivit le mouvement. Elle était devenue amie avec Blaise, Drago et Théo, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle sourit à son reflet puis décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de s'habiller. Elle le trouva éveillé à son retour. Il se cachait de la clarté du matin d'une main, en bâillant longuement. Hermione vint s'asseoir près de Théo et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

- Bonjour.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'étira comme un félin.

- Bonjour vous…

* * *

Le professeur Rettop, plus connu sous le nom de Madara Uchiwa était un homme des plus intelligents. Il avait passé sa plus tendre enfance au Japon, étudiant la magie dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Todaï. Il était sorti majeur de sa promotion dix ans plus tôt et depuis suivait une maitrise en ninjutsu. Classé dans les meilleurs élèves, Dumbledore l'avait choisi pour son sens inné de l'art de la guerre. Il avait pour mission de se faire passer pour Yrrah Rettop, mais aussi de former le plus vite possible les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.

Sa longue robe de sorcier rouge et blanche, voletait à chacun de ses pas. Aussi gracieux qu'un chat, il déambulait dans la salle de classe, les bras croisés dans le dos, inculquant les préceptes de la métamorphose combinée. C'était un art très difficile, car il fallait d'une part maitriser sa magie et d'autre part savoir l'utiliser sans baguette. La plupart des élèves n'étaient encore qu'au stade élémentaire. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, on leur avait appris à utiliser une baguette, prolongement de leur bras et de leur pouvoir. Très peu d'adultes pouvaient utiliser leurs dons sans elle et on leur demandait de le faire en très peu de temps.

Yrrah savait reconnaitre les jeunes talents et il en avait trouvé plusieurs dans cette classe composée de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. En tête de liste venaient les jumeaux Black, fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Harry Potter. Ils maitrisaient parfaitement leurs magies et savaient l'utiliser sans baguette. Il avait rarement vu de si jeunes élèves, se synchroniser exactement comme il le fallait. Lilian avait une légère avance sur son frère. Il était capable de combiner la métamorphose et les sortilèges, d'un mouvement de main. Après avoir discuté longuement avec eux, le jour où Dumbledore les avait présentés, le professeur Rettop avait découvert qu'ils étaient déjà initiés au combat rapproché. C'était leur père Harry, qui les avait formés, et il voulait voir ce que cela donnait.

- Bien, nous allons faire un essai, dit-il en regardant ses élèves. Levez-vous.

Dans un brouhaha infernal, les étudiants déplacèrent leurs affaires, avant que le professeur ne fasse disparaitre les tables et les chaises.

- Nous allons faire un combat et non un duel de sorciers.

- Quel est la différence ? Demanda Neville.

- Disons qu'un combat est une façon plus moldue de se battre, répliqua Yrrah. La magie étant autorisée, je vous laisse l'utiliser comme bon vous semble. La seule contrainte…

Il fit un magnifique sourire à ses élèves, puis continua.

- C'est de le faire sans baguette. Donc rangez-la dans vos besaces.

Ils obéirent silencieusement et vinrent le rejoindre au centre de la classe.

- Je vais vous faire une démonstration… Lilian, tu seras mon adversaire.

- Moi ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Oui, je suis sûr que tu feras des merveilles. Allons-y ! Allez vous placer près des fenêtres, nous aurons besoin de place.

Ils laissèrent le professeur et Lilian au centre et se réunir à l'endroit indiqué.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Kelly à Estéban.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as jamais vu Lilian se battre ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en regardant le concerné.

- Alors ouvre bien les yeux.

Les murmures emplissaient la classe. Il y avait une sorte d'excitation dans l'air, une pression qui faisait froid dans le dos de Sam. Il était inquiet pour Lilian. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le niveau.

- Lilian, ne retient pas tes coups, dit alors le professeur.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Bien, je ferai de même. Allons-y !

Et immédiatement il fondit sur Lilian, il était rapide. Son poing vint s'abattre sur la joue du jeune homme qui fit un vol plané à travers la classe et s'écrasa sur la porte. Il tomba lourdement, recrachant du sang.

- Lilian ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs de ses amis.

- C'est un barbare ! Répliquèrent quelques filles, épouvantées.

Lilian se releva et essuya sa lèvre fendue. Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire et recommença son assaut. Il frappa à nouveau, mais Lilian le contra grâce à son avant bras.

- Joli, siffla Blaise.

Lilian contre-attaqua. Il frappa. Coup de pied, coup de poing, esquive. C'était époustouflant. Yrrah para, se protégea, tapa à son tour. Il en conclut, que Lilian était vraiment doué. Il décida de compliquer encore le combat. Il matérialisa une épée enflammée et frappa une nouvelle fois.

- Attention ! S'exclama Kelly.

Mais Lilian avait déjà lancé un sort de protection qui résonna lorsque le coup le toucha. Yrrah sourit à nouveau. Il continua son assaut, frappant de son épée le bouclier de Lilian pour que celui-ci cède. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, lorsque le professeur recula pour donner plus d'impulsion à sa nouvelle attaque, Lilian prit une grand inspiration avant de recracher une incroyable boule de feu. Le professeur la prit de plein fouet. Des hurlements se firent entendre dans la classe, en voyant Yrrah brulé vif. Lilian cessa le sort. Le corps du professeur se liquéfia, faisant sursauter les élèves.

Lilian regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Yrrah. L'eau à ses pieds se mit à bouger et Yrrah reprit vit devant les yeux ébahis de sa classe. Il se mit à applaudir Lilian.

- Bravo. Cinquante points à Gryffondor, dit-il en souriant.

Les élèves applaudirent à leur tour et vinrent féliciter Lilian pour sa démonstration.

- C'était génial ! Dit Harry fasciné.

Lilian s'essuya le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui fit rire Estéban.

- Ta gueule d'ange vient d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'était incroyable, répliqua Hermione. Vraiment superbe.

- On pourra en faire autant ? Demanda Ron en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Lilian avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Yrrah.

Lilian répliqua que non et le professeur demanda à ses élèves de récupérer leurs affaires. Il remit la classe en ordre et vint prendre place devant son bureau.

- Vous venez d'assister à une démonstration au combat rapproché.

Quelques garçons applaudirent. Yrrah sourit et poussa un petit soupir.

- Nous allons maintenant essayer d'analyser ce que vous avez pu voir. Qui veut commencer ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

- Miss Granger ?

- J'aimerai savoir si c'est bien vous qui vous battiez ?

Plusieurs élèves la regardaient sans comprendre sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Seamus. Tu la bien vu se battre, non ?

Beaucoup acquiescèrent et Drago vint à son aide.

- Je crois qu'Hermione aimerait savoir si vous avez utilisé un clone ?

- Un clone ! S'exclamèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

Yrrah se permit de rire.

- Vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss Granger. Demandons à Lilian de répondre.

Lilian qui appliquait de la glace sur sa lèvre, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'était bien un clone, dit-il en déplaçant sa poche.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry. Nous n'avons rien vu !

- Je crois que ça c'est passé au début du combat, répliqua Estéban. Au premier coup donné à Lilian, ce n'était pas le professeur qui tapait mais son clone.

- C'était même avant ça, répondit son frère. Lorsqu'Yrrah m'a dit de ne pas retenir mes coups c'était son clone qui parlait et non lui.

- Bravo, c'est bien ça.

- Mais on a rien vu ! S'exclama Ron. Comment avez-vous pu changer de place avec lui sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- J'ai matérialisé un clone et je me suis lancé un sort de dissimulation. Vous avez étudié les sortilèges informulés, c'est ce que j'ai appliqué ici.

Un autre professeur Yrrah apparut à côté du premier.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes de clonage, celui-ci est appelé clone de l'ombre.

Le clone fit une petite révérence avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

- Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, pendant que notre cher Lilian me brulait jusqu'à la moelle, était un clone aqueux.

- Comment ça marche ? Demanda Dean.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Harry leva la main.

- Vous avez utilisé un sort d'eau, je crois.

- C'est exact, pour utiliser un clone aqueux, il faut de l'eau à proximité.

Les élèves prenaient des notes, captivés par les enseignements du professeur.

- Alors que pour utiliser un clone de l'ombre, nous n'avons besoin de rien.

Blaise leva la main à son tour.

- Oui, Monsieur Zabini ?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour propulser Lilian avec un coup de poing ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà donné un coup de poing mais jamais avec une telle force !

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la force, dit Estéban.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

- Continuez, Monsieur Black.

- Il s'agit de magie, répliqua Estéban. Avant de frapper mon frère, le professeur avait concentré de la magie dans son poing et l'a relâché au moment de l'impact.

- En effet, c'est bien ça, répliqua Yrrah. Pour pourvoir y arriver, il faut savoir malaxer sa magie. Pouvoir l'envoyer dans n'importe quelle partie de son corps et l'utiliser au bon moment.

- Le professeur Lupin nous a montré comment apercevoir notre magie, répliqua Kelly.

- C'est un très bon exercice. Déterminer la couleur de son pouvoir, le voir circuler… maintenant, il faut apprendre à l'appliquer. Demain, nous ferons un nouvel exercice.

- Lequel ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vais vous apprendre à grimper aux murs.

- Grimper aux rideaux, je connais, murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

Yrrah lança un regard noir au Serpentard, qui haussa les épaules, avant de ricaner.

- Continuons…

Ron leva la main.

- Vous avez employé la métamorphose combinée pour matérialiser votre épée enflammée ?

- Oui.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'est de la métamorphose, continua Ron. En temps normal, on a besoin d'un objet. Je veux dire qu'on a besoin d'un objet A pour la changer en B. Alors que la, on a rien à la base.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, commença Yrrah. Qu'est-ce que la métamorphose ? Oui, Miss Granger.

- C'est la capacité à transformer les volumes, à modifier l'apparence des objets, des animaux, des être humain.

- De la matière, finit Yrrah. Une fois que vous avez saisi que la matière peut également être métamorphosée, vous avez fait un grand pas dans le monde de la magie.

Les élèves le regardaient dubitatif.

- La matière est la substance qui compose tout corps ayant une réalité tangible.

Il parcourut la salle du regard.

- Elle a trois états, liquide, solide, gazeux…

- Je crois comprendre, annonça Ron.

Yrrah lui sourit.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous utilisions jusqu'à maintenant l'état solide pour nous exercer à la métamorphose. Ici, c'est plus complexe, pour transformer votre épée, vous avez utilisé l'état gazeux… l'air ambiant.

- Dix points à Gryffondor, lança Yrrah. Très bien, Monsieur Weasley. Nous allons apprendre à utiliser la matière, dans son ensemble. Grâce à cela, vous excellerez en magie.

- Mais professeur, soyons réaliste, déclara Drago, nous avons trois mois devant nous ! Comment allons nous faire pour nous exercer et maitriser une matière qui nous était totalement inconnu il y a encore une semaine !

- Je suis conscient du travail que l'on vous demande, mais nous avons trois mois. Donc soit on abandonne tout de suite, soit on continue et faisons de notre mieux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra réussir, continua Drago.

- Mais on va essayer, dit Harry. J'aimerai vraiment réussir ce pari fou !

- Très bien ! S'exclama Yrrah. Demain, vous apprendrez à grimper aux murs, pour ce faire, vous allez malaxer votre magie ce soir pendant au moins deux heures. Essayer de la visualiser et la sentir à vos pieds. Nous nous retrouverons dans la Grande Salle pour les essais.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- Bon, terminons notre analyse du combat. J'ai matérialisé une épée et Lilian un bouclier. C'est la métamorphose combinée. Ensuite Lilian a lancé un sort de feu.

- Ouais c'était complètement dingue ! S'exclama Seamus. Du feu est sorti de sa bouche, vraiment impressionnant !

- Nous appelons cela le Katon. Un sortilège de feu. Comment ça marche, quelqu'un a une idée ?

Hermione leva la main et Yrrah sourit.

- Je suis sûr que Miss Granger à la réponse, mais j'aimerai que les autres cherchent aussi.

Après quelques minutes, Neville demanda la parole.

- Je crois que Lilian a malaxé sa magie et l'a ressorti par la bouche avec la forme d'une boule de feu.

- C'est quelque chose comme ça, répondit Yrrah. Lilian a pris une grande inspiration, mélangeant ainsi l'air aspiré avec sa magie. Grâce a un sortilège informulé, il a pu recracher une boule de feu qui m'a bien fait cuire.

Il se mit à rire.

- C'est fantastique, répliqua Hermione. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir pu apprendre de telle chose.

Lilian lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Nous avons fait le tour de ce combat et des sorts utilisés. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous apprendre des choses utiles et faciles à mettre en place lors d'un combat réel.

Il regarda toute la classe.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider.

* * *

Le professeur n'avait pas menti. En deux semaines de travail acharné et aux weekends sacrifiés, la plupart des élèves de la classe des jumeaux arrivaient à malaxer leur magie, grimper au mur et certain d'entre avaient même réussi à marcher sur l'eau. Harry avait fait d'énormes progrès. Le professeur Rettop l'avait pris sous son aile et lui enseignait les bases du ninjutsu. Harry était donc très occupé et il apprécia ce dernier jour de cours, synonyme de vacances de noël.

Tout était prévu. Il restait au château avec tous ses amis proches et il était déjà surbooké. Emballage de cadeaux de dernières minutes, quidditch, leçons particulières, rendez-vous secret avec Drago, et enfin manger, dormir et profiter un peu du temps qui lui était imparti.

Ce premier samedi de vacances était parfait. Il faisait froid, la neige tombait dru sur le château et les décorations étaient encore plus somptueuses que l'année précédente. Il sourit en repensant au bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé en retrouvant Sirius. C'était le 26 décembre et cela ferait un an dans moins de trois jours. Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda Seamus, Dean et Neville mettre leurs capes de voyage.

- Profitez bien des fêtes, répliqua Harry.

Seamus attrapa son écharpe et l'enroula sur son cou.

- T'inquiète, dit-il, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter.

- Comment ? demanda Dean. En dormant et en mangeant ?

- Ouais… entre autre chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Draguer !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Bon courage alors.

- Passez de bonnes fêtes les gars ! S'exclama Dean en sortant.

Après quelques accolades, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur dortoir.

La chambre était bien vide sans leurs amis, et très silencieuse. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Non, répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ron fit un petit sourire.

- Tu dors bien ?

Harry acquiesça. Il était passé maitre en Occlumancie et Voldemort avait du s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Quand je me suis levé, j'étais en pleine forme. Super content d'être en vacances, et là, depuis quelques minutes je me sens fatigué.

- Tu nous couves quelque chose… On devrait peut-être voir Pomfresh.

- Non… je ne suis pas malade… c'est plus… je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un poids dans l'estomac. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver.

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu es fatigué. C'est simplement le stress qui retombe.

Harry soupira.

- Ouais… tu as raison, c'est sûrement ça.

- Allez, vieux ! Allons dire au revoir aux autres.

- Vas-y… je te rejoins.

Ron obtempéra et laissa le jeune homme seul. Il poussa un profond soupir. Ce silence lui faisait du bien. Il regarda sa chambre une dernière fois, puis se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends Hermione.

- Bon sang, de vraies sangsues ! S'exclama Drago.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es jaloux !

- Jaloux de quoi ?

- De l'amour parfait entre Hermione et moi.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Théo, il n'y a pas d'amour parfait... enfin à part celui qui nous uni, Harry et moi.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Le vilain Drago qui parle de l'homme de sa vie !

- Ta gueule !

- Qu'il est vulgaire !

- C'est vrai que tu es vulgaire, Drago.

- Salut, Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu… encore un peu et tu pourras rivaliser avec Severus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête ça, continua Drago, ou tu cours vers des rides profondes !

- Merci Dray, sympa !

- Même ridée, tu seras toujours aussi belle.

- J'ai envie de vomir, annonça Drago en regardant son ami.

Hermione embrassa Théo et Drago sortit de sa salle en grognant. C'est ainsi que le trouva Harry, dans le grand hall du collège.

Ils s'installèrent près de l'âtre dans la salle de Poudlard et ils regardèrent les élèves surexcités quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

- Enfin un peu de calme, dit Drago.

- Tu as l'air d'une humeur de chien.

- C'est Hermione et Théo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

- Ils passent leur temps à se bouffer des yeux, c'est d'un glauque !

- Tu exagères !

- Non mais tu les verrais, s'embrasser, se caresser… ils passent leur temps à se toucher !

- Tu es en manque ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que pour que tu t'intéresses à la vie sentimentale d'Hermione et de Théo, tu dois vraiment être en manque.

- Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ! C'est de ta faute Harry !

- Je ne suis pas trop dispo ces temps-ci… mais je te promets d'y remédier pendant ces vacances.

- J'ai un créneau de libre tout de suite, ça te va ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le « tout de suite » ?

Harry rit de plus belle.

- Rien… mais pour répondre à ta question, oui ça me va… même très bien…

- J'adore quand tu réagis vite…

- Où allons-nous ?

- Je t'aurais bien invité dans mon dortoir… mais je crois qu'Hermione et Théo se sont remis aux travaux pratiques.

- La salle sur demande ?

- C'est parti !

* * *

Le plafond avait disparu. Un soleil rayonnant scintillait au dessus de leurs têtes et du sable fin brillait à leurs pieds, ce qui étonna Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai pensé à la plage de Port-Barcarès, répondit Harry. Ça te plait ?

- Oui c'est… c'est particulier.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Hé bien… je pensais qu'on allait… enfin tu vois ? Donc j'imaginais plutôt un grand lit… mais si tu veux faire ça dans du sable…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Chacun ses délires, continua le blond. Moi, j'aimerai bien faire ça dans les airs… genre en apesanteur mais techniquement ça me parait difficile à réaliser.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

- Bon tu aimes le sable…

- Drago… vient là.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quand même chiant le sable…

Harry lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire le Serpentard.

- J'aime le sable chaud… murmura Harry à son oreille. Mais regarde là-bas.

Il lui montra une cabane en bois et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Harry n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait une grande pièce aux multiples fenêtres ouvertes sur la plage. Un lit rond aux draps blanc trônait au centre et plusieurs coussins aux couleurs chaudes y reposaient. A côté de cette chambre, se trouvait la salle de bain à l'immense baignoire.

Harry alla ouvrir les robinets.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre, Drago.

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Il fit un sourire radieux à Harry et alla le rejoindre.

- Je me sens déjà mieux.

Une fois la baignoire remplie à ras bord, Harry et Drago ajoutèrent du savon parfumé et se déshabillèrent pour enfin en profiter. C'était agréable, l'eau chaude les apaisait. Drago était dans les bras d'Harry et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il avait oublié les horreurs de l'extérieur, son père, la guerre et tous les gens qui le détestaient. Il était là, près de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, le cœur en feu.

- Je t'aime, dit-il tout bas.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dray.

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un baiser fougueux. C'était tout ce qu'attendait Drago. Il se retourna et embrassa Harry goulument. Il en rêvait depuis quelques jours. Il voulait profiter de son homme et le ressentir. Alors Drago fit ce qu'il fallait. Accompagnant son baiser, de gestes précis, il réussit à faire gémir Harry rapidement. Au bord de l'extase, Harry éloigna Drago. Il l'embrassa doucement et le regarda longuement.

Il vit de magnifiques yeux gris, orageux, plein de désir. Il sourit largement.

- Viens avec moi.

Harry sortit de la baignoire et entraina Drago avec lui. D'un sort informulé, ils se retrouvèrent complètement sec et dans l'immense lit aux draps de soie.

Harry s'occupa alors de Drago. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, avala gloutonnement le membre érigé de son Jules et lui procura un plaisir infini. L'amour continua encore longtemps, entre caresse et violence, sueur et douleur. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et cela dura des heures.

A leur retour à la réalité, l'heure du dîner était déjà là. Ils se séparèrent avec un baiser fougueux, et allèrent rejoindre leurs chambres pour se changer.

* * *

- Hé bien enfin ! S'exclama Blaise lorsqu'il vit ses amis arriver.

Harry rougit et Drago se mit à ricaner.

- Quoi ?

- On vous attendait, répliqua Hermione.

Drago vint s'installer près de Blaise et Harry s'assit près de lui.

- Les professeurs ne sont même pas encore là ! Répliqua Drago.

- Ouais, mais on vous a cherché quasiment tout l'après-midi, renseigna Ron.

- On avait des trucs à faire, informa Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ricana Kelly.

Clara et Hermione pouffèrent.

- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda Tony.

- Des choses qui pourraient te faire rougir, répondit Drago. Enfin, bref…

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire rougir le jeune Anthony ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry se cacha le visage et les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crois que nous sommes attendus, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant.

Les cinq professeurs prirent place autour de la grande table, magnifiquement décoré pour ce réveillon de Noël. D'un claquement de main, le repas apparut sur l'immense table pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron qui mourrait déjà de faim.

- Tu vas t'étouffer en mangeant aussi vite ! Répliqua Clara.

Ron ne l'entendit même pas. Il était trop occupé à mâcher sa part de dinde et à engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

- Mon dieu, Weasmoche ralentit ! S'exclama Drago.

- Alors quel est le programme des vacances ? Demanda Sirius pour détourner les regards d'un Ron affamé.

- Entrainement, révision, devoir, répondit Hermione. Je crois qu'on va tous s'y mettre ensemble.

- Parle pour toi, annonça Drago. J'ai bien l'intention de me reposer et je crois qu'on devrait prendre au moins une bonne semaine, pour le faire.

- Je crois plutôt qu'on devrait se mettre à travailler et ensuite, s'il nous reste du temps…

Kelly la coupa.

- Attends, Mione, tu plaisantes ?

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Harry.

- C'est notre dernière année !

- Heu, peut-être… mais on doit également vivre ! Dit Drago.

- En parlant de dernière année, commença Sirius, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire une fois vos ASPIC en poche ?

Hermione parla la première.

- Je pense approfondir la métamorphose. J'aimerai vraiment être au niveau du professeur McGonagall et du votre, professeur Rettop.

- Vous pourriez étudier une année à Todaï, je suis sûre que le Japon vous plaira.

- C'est une école prestigieuse.

- Les meilleurs y rentrent, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Et vous ? Continua Sirius.

- Moi, je vais me lancé dans les sortilèges, répondit Ron.

- Je penche pour les potions, dit Drago.

- Prévisible, répondit Blaise.

- Et toi ? Demanda Kelly.

- La finance, dit-il.

- Pas vraiment magique comme boulot, annonça Clara.

- C'est vrai, mais je pourrai ainsi travailler avec des moldus.

- Tu aurais dit cela il y a quelques mois, dit Ron, je n'aurai jamais voulu te croire.

- Dis-toi, que ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. J'ai beau être un Serpentard et fière de l'être, mais je crois que j'ai également pas mal de chose à apprendre des moldus.

- Bien dit, Monsieur Zabini, répondit Dumbledore.

- Et vous, monsieur Potter ? Demanda Yrrah.

- J'aimerai devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou Auror.

- Très bon choix Harry, dit Sirius en souriant.

- Et vous les jumeaux ? Demanda lupin.

Ils haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait ensemble, ce qui fit rire les convives.

- Alors les filles ? Continua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Kelly.

- Moi, j'aimerai assez travailler dans la mode. Avec ma chevelure rose, je suis sûre de faire un tabac !

Kelly lui fit un sourire contrit.

Le repas avança doucement, entre rire et chamaillerie. Les adultes discutaient tranquillement et même Rogue avait l'air de passer un bon moment. Les étudiants quant à eux, faisaient beaucoup de bruit et riaient à gorge déployée. Tout se passait pour le mieux, mais lorsqu'arriva le dessert, le charme fut rompu. Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent toute seule et l'air glacial qui s'engouffra éteint toutes les bougies. Le professeur Rettop se leva aussitôt ainsi que Dumbledore. Ils étaient dans le noir le plus total. Leurs baguettes sortis, près à agir si besoin.

- Qui est là ? Demanda alors le directeur d'une voix forte.

Harry regarda dans la direction du professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Clara tendue.

Les bougies se rallumèrent une à une, révélant l'affreuse vérité. Il était là. Imposant son immense stature aux simples mortels. Il posa son regard glacial sur Dumbledore et sourit largement. Il portait une longue robe rouge sang et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un ruban de la même couleur.

Lilian et Estéban pâlirent aussitôt. Rogue se leva à son tour, plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé. Toute l'assistance regardait ce nouveau venu. Une question était dans la plupart des esprits. Qui était-il ?

- Puis-je m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les poils de tous les étudiants se dressèrent. Une envie de fuir les prit aussitôt.

- Faites, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Il fit signe à ses professeurs et à ses élèves d'en faire de même et de ranger leurs baguettes.

- Que nous vaut votre venue, Dieu Seth ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme, qui se permit un rictus.

- Je suis là pour fêter en avance l'anniversaire de cet homme, déclara-t-il en désignant Sirius de la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a presque un an, deux personnes sont venus me demander de l'aide.

Il regarda Lilian et Estéban.

- Ils m'ont demandé de sauver cet homme de l'enfer dans lequel il était piégé.

- Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, répondit Dumbledore.

Seth eut un nouveau rictus. Il croisa ses longs doigts laiteux et fixa Kelly.

- Elle est très belle. Digne de Perséphone.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, dit Dumbledore.

- Vraiment, répliqua Seth, et qui m'en empêchera ?

Le directeur se leva et regarda longuement Dieu.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen.

- Non, déclara-t-il. Je prends toujours ce qui m'appartient. Je vous ai donné quelque chose et je réclame aujourd'hui mon du.

- Vous nous aviez dit dix-huit mois ! S'écria Estéban en se levant.

Seth se mit à rire. Les étudiants regardaient l'échange interdit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

Seth posa pour la première fois les yeux sur le survivant. Il observa longuement, identifia sa cicatrice et puis regarda ses fils. Il se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à Harry.

- Vous êtes l'élu, dit-il en sondant Harry.

Il eut froid dans le dos.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, continua-t-il. Nous avons le sauveur du monde accompagné de ses valeureux chevaliers. Nous avons également sa progéniture et ses futurs disciples.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes promis à un brillant avenir, Monsieur Potter.

Il continua son avancé, jetant un regard froid à Drago.

- Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy…

Il éclata de rire.

- Vous avez bien fait de choisir la lumière…

Seth se baissa et murmura à son oreille.

- Elle vous va mieux au teint.

Il continua jusqu'à Lilian et Estéban. Ils se mirent à trembler d'effroi. Harry se leva aussitôt.

- Messieurs Black… ravi de vous revoir.

Il posa ses longues mains sur leurs épaules et regarda Harry et Drago.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos pères, lâcha-t-il à haute voix.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione et Théo ouvrirent de grands yeux et Dumbledore serra les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Harry.

Seth l'ignora et continua son avancé.

- Il y a une anomalie à cette époque, je suis également là pour la corriger.

Il retourna à sa place et sourit encore une fois.

- Laissez-moi-vous raconter une histoire Monsieur Potter.

D'un geste de la main, toutes les personnes debout se retrouvèrent forcées de s'asseoir.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, reprit Dumbledore.

- Ce choix m'appartient…

Seth claqua des doigts et tous les convives se retrouvèrent attachés à leurs chaises. Des hurlements se firent entendre et Seth soupira.

- Silence !

Ils obéirent aussitôt.

- Bien… alors voici l'histoire des six voyageurs du temps.

* * *

à suivre...

Alors la suite, j'espère pour bientot ! J'attends vos avis !

bizz


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre **: **Nous ne sommes pas des anges. **

**Rating** : M, slash hpdm, lemon prévu mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'une certaine salle de Poudlard n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et exauce un souhait, il vaut mieux ne pas demander n'importe quoi ! (Suite d'Angel.)

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Entretiens**

Au dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel doux et étoilé avait laissé place à un orageux crépuscule, promesse d'évènement douloureux à venir. Seth, les regardait, de manière lugubre. La pénombre dans la Grande Salle rendait son teint encore plus sinistre.

La chaleur accueillante s'était dissipée depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une froide atmosphère, pénible à supporter.

- Les moldus auraient pu juger cette histoire de fantastique, merveilleuse… imaginaire, commença-t-il à voix basse.

Seth soupira et regarda chacun des convives. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler fort, car tous l'écoutait attentivement.

- Mais vous êtes des sorciers… l'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter est la stricte vérité.

Le cœur battant, tous l'observaient craintivement. La plupart des invités se demandait pourquoi cet être supérieur était là, près d'eux. D'autres savaient pertinemment ce qu'il se passait et redoutait la fin de cet entretien.

- L'histoire commence à une autre époque, un futur qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

Il respecta un silence solennel avant de reprendre.

- Installé dans une certaine salle de la prestigieuse école Poudlard, six élèves s'entretiennent sur le monde, en s'enivrant et en riant. Les évènements passés sont regrettables et ils savent pertinemment que la vie de leurs parents n'a pas été de tout repos. Des livres en font mention et parlent de l'horreur de la guerre, du fanatisme de Voldemort et de la victoire. Oui, la victoire appartenait à ce futur. Mais quand est-il maintenant ?

Il soupira puis regarda longuement Dumbledore.

- Comment ont-ils pu voyager et franchir la barrière du temps, ils ne le savent pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, les six élèves du futur atterrirent dans le passé grâce à cette pièce qui se fait appeler « La Salle sur Demande. »

- Il est impossible de voyager à travers le temps en passant par cette salle, répliqua Hermione.

- Effectivement.

- Mais…

- Un puissant sortilège a été lancé sur cette salle, coupa Seth et les voici ici.

Lilian et Estéban se tournèrent immédiatement vers Dumbledore.

- Un sortilège conçut spécialement pour ce voyage. Pour un seul but. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Seth promena son regard sur l'assistance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry confus.

- Monsieur Potter. Vous ne suivez pas !

Seth rit longuement. Sa voix sinistre résonnait dans le silence.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en ouvrant les bras, nos six voyageurs du temps.

D'un geste circulaire, il désigna Estéban, Lilian et leurs amis. Un hoquet de surprise réanima la salle. Tous les dévisagèrent, certain perdu, choqué et d'autre heureux de voir leur certitude mis à jour.

- Mais le plus important, Monsieur Harry Potter, continua-t-il… les jumeaux Black, comme ils se font appeler à cette époque, sont vos enfants.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne pipa mot. Les regards allaient d'Harry, aux jumeaux avant de terminer sur Seth. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Machinalement il posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour faire cesser ce battement infernal. Il regarda les jumeaux, si vivant, si jeune, si beau. C'était impossible.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Drago.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, reprit Seth. Monsieur Malefoy, voici également vos fils !

Drago en resta bouche bée.

- Mais… mais… bégaya Ron.

- C'est impossible, finit Blaise.

Seth rit bruyamment.

- Impossible n'est guère sorcier, et vous devriez regarder vos chers professeurs. Aucun d'entre eux, ne s'est manifesté. Pourquoi ? Je vous le demande ! Hé bien tout simplement parce qu'il connaisse cette étrange vérité. A savoir que deux hommes peuvent enfanter et que leurs enfants sont présents à votre époque.

Il se leva et regarda Dumbledore à son tour.

- Vous ne dites rien ?

- Que dire ? Répondit le directeur.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry à ses fils.

Estéban serra les dents et Lilian soupira avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Harry poussa un long soupir et Drago se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Quelle terrible vérité, continua Seth. Rencontrer ses fils avant d'avoir eu la simple idée de les concevoir. Quoiqu'il en soit les voici et leur présence trouble l'ordre établie de l'univers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Sirius.

- Que le temps et l'espace ne doivent pas être pris à la légère. Un destin a été tracé et cette destinée est menacée depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

La question était posée par Harry. Il venait de retrouver la parole et il avait un tas de questions qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Lilian.

- Nous avons le temps, annonça Seth.

- Pourquoi ? demanda encore Harry.

Lilian regarda son père, puis Estéban. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes ici pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna encore Harry.

- Tu as tout accompli à notre époque, commença Lilian. Tu vis avec l'homme que tu as toujours aimé, avec nous et tous tes amis. Mais… il te manquait une chose, pour être parfaitement heureux.

Lilian baissa les yeux ne pouvant poursuivre.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit faiblement Harry. Si j'étais si heureux, pourquoi avoir mis en péril ce futur ?

- Nous n'étions pas conscient des risques ! affirma Estéban. Je n'étais pas conscient… si nous sommes ici, c'est de ma faute.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Drago.

- Comme l'a dit le Dieu Seth auparavant, nous sommes arrivés ici en passant par la Salle sur Demande. C'était le soir de la rentrée. Nous discutions tranquillement, et j'ai confié à mes amis que j'aimerai revenir à votre époque…

- Vous n'êtes pas bien ! Répliqua Blaise. Vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez nous ! Vous-savez-qui, la guerre, le sang, les Mangemorts et tout le reste !

- Oh, mais ils le savent pertinemment, confirma Seth. Beaucoup de livres parlent de vos prouesses. Le vrai problème dans cette histoire, c'est le pacte qu'ils ont signé avec cette salle sans en être conscient.

- Quel pacte ? Demanda Lilian.

- Vous avez formulé un souhait et tant qu'il ne sera pas réalisé, vous resterez coincé ici.

- Mais tout est fait ! S'exclama Estéban. Nous avons réussi !

- Oui… murmura Seth.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa place, et attrapa le dossier de son siège.

- Vous vouliez voir vos parents se disputer, dit-il en ricanant, c'est chose faite !

Il regarda Harry et Drago.

- Il désirait vous rendre Sirius Black.

Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

- C'est chose faite !

- Non… ce n'est pas vrai, murmura le survivant.

- Il souhaitait pour finir, ne pas être séparé pendant dix ans avant de se rencontrer comme par magie.

- Tout est fait, répliqua Clara. On devrait pouvoir rentrer.

- Oh mais vous pouvez, annonça Seth.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Kelly.

Un rire sinistre claqua dans la salle. Frissonnant, les yeux rivés sur Dieu, ils eurent la chair de poule en voyant son regard brillant.

- Vous pourrez partir une fois que j'aurai pris mon du.

S'adressant à la table, captivant son auditoire, il reprit la parole.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement… je vais vous donner un petit cours de magie noire, ou plutôt un cours sur les conséquences de ce genre de sortilèges.

Il claqua des doigts et tous se retrouvèrent au ministère de la magie.

- N'ayez crainte, reprit Seth, vous êtes en quelque sorte dans ma pensine.

Il se mit à rire et le lieu se modifia peu à peu.

- Pour comprendre ce que je vais vous expliquer, je tiens à vous montrer une certaine scène.

La pénombre se dissipa doucement et le lieu tant redouté apparut.

- Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda Tony.

- La chambre de la mort, répliqua Harry, le cœur battant.

La pièce sinistre de son souvenir était là, toujours aussi froide et écœurante. Il pouvait encore entendre les murmures derrière le voile qui oscillait doucement. Alors la scène se modifia. Les jumeaux apparurent au centre et ils se mirent à mettre en place les pièces utiles à leur sortilège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Ron.

- Ils se préparent à m'appeler, répliqua Seth. Ecoutez attentivement…

Tous regardaient les jumeaux du souvenir de Seth. Ils se tenaient face à l'arche, avec une dague dans la main et une coupe.

D'une voix claire et forte, ils se mirent à parler.

_« Loin de la terre et des cieux, loin du monde d'en haut, j'en appelle à toi, Seth. Dieu des forces du mal, dieux tout puissant de ton royaume de feux, vient à moi ! »_

Un grondement se fit entendre, puis un amoncellement de son plus bruyant les uns que les autres. Les jumeaux frémirent mais continuèrent tout de même.

_« Exauce notre souhait, exauce notre prière ! Délivre Sirius Black du royaume de la brume ! »_

Lilian saisit la dague, se coupa l'index gauche et versa quelques goûtes de son sang dans la coupe.

_« Moi, Angel Lilian Potter-Malefoy, t'offre mon sang en offrande ! »_

Il donna la dague à son frère qui fit de même.

_« Moi, Angel Estéban Potter-Malefoy, t'offre mon sang en offrande ! »_

Ils unirent leurs index dans la coupe et mélangèrent leurs sangs. Ils en prirent quelques goûtes et dessinèrent un pentacle devant eux, avant de reprendre en cœur.

_« Cette étoile pour toi, pour t'offrir mon offrande. »_

Le pentacle prit une couleur rouge intense sur le sol. Une vague d'énergie en sortie soudain. Electrique. Coupante. Terrifiante.

_« Redonne-nous cette âme ! Redonne-nous Sirius Black ! »_

L'énergie du pentacle parcouru toute la chambre, éteignant les quelques bougies, les laissant dans le noir et le silence.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Drago. C'est le sortilège du retour de l'âme ! C'est moi qui leur en ai parlé !

Harry était pétrifié. Il sentait la magie intense parcourir toute la salle. Forte, pure, brutale. Une magie aussi puissante que celle de Dumbledore ou encore de Voldemort. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment deux adolescents pouvaient avoir un tel potentiel magique. Il regarda autour de lui et il s'aperçu que tous étaient dans le même état que lui. Etonné pour certain, fasciné pour d'autre, effrayé pour la plupart.

- ça n'a pas marché, murmura l'Estéban de la pensine.

- Chut, répliqua Lilian.

Le pentacle se redessina dans le noir, en rouge sang, diffusant une lumière des plus terribles et un grondement sinistre.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écria Estéban pour se faire entendre.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre.

Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva brusquement. Forte et dure.

- Qui ose me réveiller ? Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?

- Et voici comment cela s'est passé, répliqua Seth à l'assistance. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ils ont utilisé un sortilège de rang supérieur pour arriver à leur fin.

Il sourit doucement.

- Laissez-moi, vous montrer la fin de cet entretien.

Il claqua de nouveau dans les mains et une nouvelle scène apparut. Un Sirius mal en point gisait sur le sol et les deux adolescents pleuraient à chaude larme.

La tension était à son comble. Harry suivait la scène le cœur battant. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et maintenant qu'il le voyait, il s'en voulait affreusement. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Le futur était mis à mal, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu digérer la mort de Sirius.

- Professeur ! S'exclama le Lilian de la pensine.

Toute l'assistance leva la tête et vit le professeur Rogue plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il descendit les marches de l'estrade, avant de s'accroupir devant Seth.

- Puis-je prendre la parole ? Demanda le professeur humblement.

- Je t'écoute, répliqua Seth en souriant.

- Nous vous remercions de votre bonté. En nous rendant cet homme, vous avez accompli un miracle.

Seth sourit davantage.

- Ce n'est pas un miracle. Il n'y a rien de gratuit dans mon geste.

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Pourrais-je être pris à la place de celui qui vous a donné sa vie ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Un hoquet de surprise souleva les convives de Seth. Estéban et Lilian les larmes aux yeux, attendirent la fin de l'échange avec crainte. Le cauchemar continuait.

- Professeur… intervint Lilian.

- Ne faite pas ça ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Taisez-vous, cria Rogue en les incendiant du regard.

Seth se mit à rire, un rire terrible.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit-il les yeux étincelants. Je ne prendrai pas l'âme d'un sorcier noir alors que je peux avoir un cœur pur grâce à cet enfant.

- Que voulez-vous en échange ? Demanda le professeur agacé.

- Un autre cœur pur.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! S'exclama Lilian.

- Si vous pouvez, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Il vous suffit de dire un nom.

Estéban serra les dents.

- Non, tout est réglé, c'est moi qui pars.

- Tais-toi ! Cingla Lilian.

- Un nom… minauda Seth, et vous rentrerez tous ensemble. Vous, votre professeur et le cher parrain de votre père !

Rogue fit face à Seth.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre cet enfant, dit-il fermement.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Demanda Seth d'une voix qui fit frémir les jumeaux. Tu oses me défier ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous l'avez ce choit, dit la voix sombre du Dieu.

- Ne faites pas ça, professeur ! C'est du suicide ! Cria Lilian en se tenant la poitrine.

Il y eut un silence lugubre qui glaça le sang des vivants. Un sourire revint sur les lèvres de Seth.

- Bien… il en sera ainsi. Je prendrai ce qui m'est dû dans dix-huit mois.

Il regarda les jumeaux longuement.

- Vous aurez la vie sauve, mais dans dix-huit mois, vous regretterez ce que l'un de vous a fait. J'espère que votre père sera heureux de votre cadeau

L'image se dissipa doucement et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à Poudlard.

- Alors voilà, Monsieur Potter. Voilà, toute l'histoire. Vos enfants m'ont invoqué et je suis de retour pour prendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous appartient ? Demanda Harry. Vous allez prendre Estéban ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Mais alors qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Reprenez-moi, dit Sirius. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec la mort d'un des enfants d'Harry sur la conscience.

- C'est très noble de votre part, mais mes conditions étaient simples. Je désire un cœur pur et ce cœur, Monsieur Estéban Potter me l'a donné.

- Je ne comprends rien, dit Harry. Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui, comme tout bon Serpentard, il a su protéger sa vie. Il a simplement sacrifié la vie de la personne qu'il aime de tout son cœur.

Ils regardèrent tous Kelly puis le jeune homme, qui pleurait doucement.

- Non… murmura-t-il.

- Oh, mais si, vous l'avez fait.

- Comment ? Demanda Harry. Nous n'avons rien vu de tel dans la pensine.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il l'a pensé tellement fort.

- C'est insensé ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Estéban… murmura Kelly.

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette jeune fille, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Et je suppose que vous allez vouloir jouer les héros, annonça Seth. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous n'avez aucune chance de m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je suis bien pire que ça alors, profiter de vos petites vies sordides et ne venez pas m'ennuyer.

- Attendez, répliqua Estéban, vous aviez promis !

- Je n'ai rien promis, sourit-il de manière cruelle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

- Vous étiez conscient du choc en retour pour l'utilisation de ce sort, dit-il encore. Vous étiez conscient que vous perdiez forcément quelque chose de la même valeur que le bien que je vous ai rendu. C'est le principe équivalence.

- Estéban, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Kelly.

- Tout simplement, ma chère, que vous venez avec moi.

- Non ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de l'emmener avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kelly. Pourquoi moi ?

- Oh… vous ne saviez pas.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Votre cher Estéban ici présent, a échangé votre vie contre celle de Sirius Black.

Kelly, les larmes aux yeux regarda son ami d'enfance.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas.

- Non… bien sûr que non.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Monsieur Potter-Malefoy !

- S'il-vous-plait, ne faites pas ça, dit aussitôt Harry qui avait reprit ses esprits.

- Vous préférez peut-être prendre sa place, répliqua Seth.

- S'il le faut, je le ferai.

- Syndrome du héros, susurra le Dieu. Effectivement vous êtes atteint.

Il regarda longuement Harry.

- Votre vie est bien trop précieuse et malheureusement pour moi, je ne puis y prétendre.

- Je vous l'échange sans hésiter ! Affirma le survivant.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais comme beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce, nous avons des comptes à rendre. Les miens, je les rends à l'Etre suprême qui a semble-t-il, d'autres projets pour vous.

Kelly fondit en larme, ce qui déchira le cœur de toute l'assemblée.

- Que devons-nous faire pour épargner sa vie ? Demanda Dumbledore. N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ?

Tous, suppliait du regard Seth.

- Il y a toujours une solution, même dans ce cas précis. Mais à vous de la trouver. Pour l'instant…

Il tourna son regard vers Kelly.

- Nous devons reprendre la route. J'emmène avec moi cette jeune fille et personne ne m'en empêchera. Je vous donne une journée vous autre. Une journée pour repartir à votre époque et sauver ce qu'il en reste !

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé ? Demanda Lilian inquiet.

- Bien trop.

- Que se passera-t-il si jamais nous restons ? Demanda Lilian.

- Je ferai en sorte de vous le faire payer. En comparaison de ce que je vous prends aujourd'hui, ce que je vous ferai sera bien pire.

- Je ne partirai pas sans elle ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Il fallait y penser plutôt.

- Reprenez-moi ! Répliqua Sirius. Prenez-moi à sa place.

- Non merci, je me permets de refuser.

- S'il-vous-plait, ne prenez pas notre amie, sanglota Clara.

Hermione ne put se retenir, elle non plus. Elle pleura à son tour. Kelly, se leva contre son gré. Elle lança un regard terrifié à ses amis, mais elle ne put s'arrêter d'avancer. Alors comme un seul homme, ils tentèrent de se libérer de l'entrave de Seth.

- JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Cria Estéban se débattant avec rage.

Mais ses efforts et ceux de ses amis restèrent vains. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lever. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de son joli visage. Il criait, hurlait son désespoir. C'était déchirant de voir son cœur et celui de Kelly se déchirer de la sorte. Les yeux baignés de larmes, la belle brune resta digne. Elle regardait simplement son amour, se posant mille-et-une questions.

- N'oubliez pas, reprit Seth. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour quitter ces lieux.

Il ouvrit les bras et accueillit Kelly en souriant.

- Venez mon enfant. N'ayez pas peur.

Kelly pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avança jusqu'à lui. Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta bien malgré elle. Dans un dernier effort, elle se retourna et regarda Estéban. On pouvait y lire, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Leurs cœurs serrés, la souffrance de perdre une amie chère, les anéantissait.

Une vague de magie s'éleva brusquement. Des ondes balayant la Grande Salle, submergea ses occupants. Elle appartenait à Estéban. Brillante, scintillante, dorée et chaude, elle alla frapper les convives, les étouffant presque. Il hurla de désespoir et réussit à sortir de l'entrave de Seth. Mais c'était trop tard. Seth et Kelly firent face une dernière fois à la foule avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Un cri déchira le silence puis plus rien.

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

- Toujours inconscient, répliqua Lilian.

Ils avaient tous quitté la Grande Salle pour se réfugier dans la Tour du Nord. Ils étaient tous là, assis dans le petit salon, dévisageant les quatre élèves du futur. Après le départ de Kelly, Estéban était tombé dans une sorte de coma qui selon Dumbledore n'était pas profond. Il reposait dans sa chambre à l'abri des questions que tout le monde se posait et que ses amis allaient devoir apporter une réponse.

- Je suis désolé, commença Harry. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Personne n'a rien pu faire, répliqua Drago, tu n'es pas le seul.

- Ce n'était pas en notre pouvoir, répondit Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une personne lambda que nous avions avec nous dans le réfectoire. Il s'agissait du Dieu Seth et il est évident que personne ne faisait le poids contre lui.

- Vous nous devez des explications, lança Drago d'une voix sèche.

Ils se tassèrent dans le canapé, avec la désagréable impression d'entendre leur professeur de potion quand il était de très mauvaise humeur. Clara renifla doucement et Lilian poussa un long soupir.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Tout ! s'exclama Drago. Et dans les moindres détails !

- Je suis désolé, reprit Dumbledore, mais il y a des informations que nous ne devons absolument ne pas savoir. Cela risquerait d'influencer l'avenir.

- Je crois que l'avenir est plus qu'incertain à l'heure qu'il est, enchaina Théo acerbe.

- Je vous dirais ce que je peux…

Sam prit la main de Lilian et l'encouragea silencieusement.

- Alors voilà… je suis bien votre fils… et comme vous l'avez compris, nous sommes là parce qu'on voulait voir ce qu'était la guerre Gryffondor Serpentard…

- Seth a dit que vous vouliez sauver Sirius pour moi.

- C'est vrai… mais on ne pensait pas qu'on allait atterrir ici.

- Lilian vous dit la vérité, répliqua Clara, les yeux rouges. Nous étions dans la salle sur demande à jouer à des jeux débiles et d'un coup on est arrivé ici.

- Je crois que Seth a dit qu'un sort avait été jeté sur la salle, déclara Hermione.

- Qui aurait pu lancer ce sort ? Demanda Ron. C'est un sortilège d'un autre niveau.

- Vous ! S'exclama Drago en désignant Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que oui.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ! Continua Drago. Nous avions gagné cette foutue guerre et maintenant…

- Drago ! Coupa Rogue. Tu ne peux pas reprocher au directeur des choses qu'il n'a pas encore faite !

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons les renvoyer à leur époque, dit le professeur Rettop.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Nous savons à présent qu'ils viennent du futur, donc vous n'avez pas pu les avoir comme élèves à l'institut Beauxbâtons.

- Vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss Granger, répliqua le professeur.

- Il s'agit du professeur Uchiwa, venu nous aider…

- A camoufler la vérité, finit Théo.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Dumbledore. Mais il a raison, vous devez retourner chez vous.

- Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Kelly, sanglota Clara.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, répliqua Rogue. Une fois passée de l'autre côté, sa vie terrestre a pris fin.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Lilian.

Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et se retint de pleurer.

- A votre avis, l'avenir que l'on connaissait est compromit ? Demanda Sam au professeur Dumbledore.

- De tout évidence, oui, répondit ce dernier. Mais personne ne peut certifier que c'est en mal.

- C'est forcément en mal, répliqua Lilian, puisque Kelly n'est plus là !

Un silence accueillit cette réponse.

- Harry… je suis désolé, reprit Lilian.

Le survivant lui fit un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est rien… ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Non… c'est la mienne, conclut Dumbledore. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences de tout cela. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, j'ai essayé de comprendre comment vous aviez pu voyager à travers l'espace et le temps en passant par la Salle sur Demande. J'en ai conclu que j'y étais pour beaucoup.

Il se leva et fit quelque pas.

- J'avais sûrement un plan et malheureusement je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Kelly, murmura une fois encore Clara.

- Vous devez le faire…

- Mais… commença Lilian.

- Il y a forcément une solution, annonça Hermione.

- Oui, il y en a une, certifia Dumbledore.

Il retourna à son fauteuil et regarda l'assemblé.

- Seth nous l'a dit tout à l'heure et je crois avoir compris.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler tout de suite. Je dois faire quelques recherches et quelques préparatifs. Pendant ce temps, vous allez vous préparer. Demain à la première heure, vous retournerez à votre époque.

Il se leva de nouveau.

- Nous avons du pain sur la planche, continua Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour.

- Et nous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous allez nous laisser de côté et continuer vos manigances !

- Drago ! Répliqua Rogue.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on joue avec moi ! Ils sont là par votre faute !

- Il a raison, annonça Blaise.

Théo acquiesça.

des évènements.

- Hé bien, on ne dirait pas ! Répliqua vertement Drago. Vous passez votre temps à nous cacher la vérité et dans quel but ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, répondit Harry. On aimerait savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit !

- Pour vous protéger, affirma Dumbledore. Comment aurais-je du réagir en voyant ces six élèves arriver du futur ? Vous les présenter comme étant vos enfants ?

- Vous auriez pu, en effet, dit Drago.

- Quand ils sont arrivés, je vous rappelle que vous étiez loin d'être aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui, déclara Rogue. Combien de fois vos amis ont-il du vous séparer parce que vous étiez trop occupé à jouer des poings.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Seth ne s'est pas gêné à leur dire la vérité, répliqua Blaise.

- Le Dieu Seth est particulier, répliqua Dumbledore. D'après les écrits, il serait une sorte de divinité guerrière, un personnage des plus complexes et ambigus. Il s'opposerait à l'harmonie du monde et serait capable de détruire toute forme de vie.

- En quoi ça nous concerne ? Demanda Drago.

- Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore essaie de vous faire comprendre à quel point ce Dieu est dangereux, déclara le professeur Uchiwa. C'est un être ambitieux, manipulateur et comploteur. Il vous a dit la vérité soit par ennuie, sadisme ou cruauté.

- Vos enfants ont troublé son sommeil, reprit Dumbledore. Les voir souffrir doit lui faire plaisir.

- Il disait que leur présence nuisait à l'avenir, dit Harry, et par ennui il nous dit la vérité ?

- Un dieu complexe, résuma Sirius.

- Mais le futur est encore plus compromis à présent, déclara Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Dumbledore. Apprendre cette nouvelle ne peut que vous montrer à quel point le futur est merveilleux pour vous. Et pour en revenir à mes cachoteries, je dirai simplement que nous avons préféré laisser une chance à vos enfants de vous réconcilier. C'était une chose qu'ils devaient faire pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

- Et vous nous auriez dit la vérité un jour ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ! S'énerva Drago.

Dumbledore soupira, il se sentait bien vieux en cet instant.

- Ecoutez… j'ai pris ce risque dans le futur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que je l'ai fais seul ? Etais-ce mon idée. Tant de questions auxquels je n'ai aucune réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me devais de vous laisser tranquille. L'avenir a été plus que chamboulé par leur arrivée et je ne pouvais me permettre de le faire dévier encore plus. Vous deviez apprendre à vous connaitre, sympathiser, et vous rapprocher suffisamment pour pouvoir un tant soit peu rattraper le futur que nous avons définitivement perdu aujourd'hui.

- Mais que reste-t-il du futur ? Demanda Harry.

- Personne ne le sait. C'est pourquoi ils doivent rentrer.

Un nouveau silence se posa dans la salle, avant d'être brisé par Dumbledore.

- Vous pouvez rester ici et veiller sur Estéban. Il aura besoin de votre soutien, s'il se réveille.

- Très bien, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa le directeur.

- Vous nous expliquerez tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Demain, confirma Dumbledore.

Il regarda les professeurs.

- Allons-y.

Il fit un sourire triste à ses élèves.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour retrouver votre confiance. D'ici là, ne vous en faite pas, ne pleurer pas votre amie… je ferai en sorte de tout arranger.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la Tour du Nord, laissant les adolescents entre eux.

- Tu crois qu'il pourra ramener Kelly ? demanda Clara bouleversée.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Elle n'est plus avec nous.

- Mais… il a dit qu'il avait peut être trouvé la solution, continua Lilian.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a une piste, répondit Harry.

- J'en reviens pas, dit Ron.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Blaise.

- Vos enfants !

Lilian grimaça.

- Comment est le futur ? Je veux dire comment il était avant… demanda Ron.

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Je suis toujours en vie ?

Lilian acquiesça.

- Oui, ainsi que toute ta famille… En fait, vous êtes tous sain et sauf.

- Je suis marié ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui à une française… mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

- Je travaille où ?

- Une filiale de Gringotts, en France.

- Génial !

Tony sourit.

- Et moi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu travailles à Poudlard.

- Je suis professeur !

- Oui.

- Dans quelle matière ?

- Métamorphose.

- Et je suis mariée ?

- Oui.

- Avec qui ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire… répliqua Lilian en grimaçant.

- Et nous on est ensemble, dit Drago en désignant Harry.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Mais c'est compliqué… poursuivit-il. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout, maintenant que vous êtes ici, ce futur n'existe plus ! J'ai peut-être changé d'avis… ou Harry a peut-être retrouvé la raison et il filé à l'anglaise !

- Je ne ferai jamais ça !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ! Râla Drago.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que l'avenir ne changera pas en mal, répliqua Sam. Nous sommes ici car nous voulions arranger un certain nombre de choses… et tout cela était positif.

- Hum…

- Je suis devenu Auror ? Demanda Harry pour couper court à la mauvaise humeur de drago.

- Tu es professeur de défense, répondit Hermione.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que c'est toi le professeur des jumeaux à leur époque ! Yrrah Rettop c'est ton nom et ton prénom à l'envers.

- Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement, répliqua Drago.

- Hermione a raison, c'est toi qui nous as tout appris…

Harry soupira.

- Vous allez nous quitter… dit-il dans un murmure.

- Mais on se retrouvera, répondit Lilian. On n'aura simplement plus le même âge.

Harry sourit.

- C'est vrai… je serai redevenu votre père.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Et je ne t'appellerai plus Harry.

- Vous vous ressemblez tellement, affirma Hermione. J'avais plus que des doutes…

- Facile à dire, maintenant qu'on connait la vérité, répliqua Ron.

- Tu plaisantes ! J'avais fait le rapprochement depuis quelque temps.

- Tu parles.

- Hermione a raison, la défendit Théo. Nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore à ce sujet.

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Drago. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on se trompait, continua Théo.

- Oui, il nous a dit que les jumeaux étaient simplement des cousins éloignés de la famille Black.

- Et vous avez gobé ça, répliqua Drago.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Mis à part vos ressemblances, il avait aussi le nom du professeur de défense, leur connaissance de l'école, la manière dont ils nous ont rapproché.

- Hermione voulait vous en parler, mais comme nous n'avions rien de sûr… répliqua Théo.

- En plus Dumbledore a fait venir cet Uchiwa, dit Hermione. Il a parfaitement joué la comédie.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, lança Harry.

- Je le voulais, je te le jure…

Le silence se réinstalla doucement. On entendait seulement les reniflements de Clara. Tony qui était près d'elle, la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un certain nombre d'interrogation planait au dessus d'eux, ils avaient bien l'intention d'en apprendre le maximum. Ils étaient encore bouleversés par la tournure de cette soirée de Noël, c'était une atmosphère étrange.

Kelly était partie avec Seth et tous espérait la revoir le lendemain. Mais c'était impossible. Elle était morte ce soir, et inconsciemment ils le savaient tous.

Dumbledore avait pourtant un plan et il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Enfin, tous l'espérait.

* * *

à suivre...

Pour commencer un grand merci à Winy pour ses conseils et à ma béta pour la correction.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour ma défense lol, j'attends un heureux évènement et qui dit heureux évènements, dit tout ce qui peut être chiant à côté lol. J'ai été assez malade, fatigue, irritation, mauvaise humeur, prise de poids, dépression (nan je rigole), enfin bref, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à écrire et surtout à me concentrer sur cette fiction. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire malgré tout ça lol et je vais essayer de me booster pour envoyer la suite.

Comme vous pouvez le sentir la fin de cette histoire est proche et j'espère que je vais y arriver !

Gros bisous à tous.

Démone


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : sacrifice. **

Le soleil filtrait légèrement derrière les épais rideaux de la chambre des jumeaux. Lilian était fatigué. Des cernes bleues avaient élus domicile sous ses yeux mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour pouvoir dormir sereinement. La nuit avait été longue. Ils étaient tous resté dans la Tour du Nord et avaient passé leur temps à répondre aux questions de ses amis.

Estéban ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ils avaient tous veillé sur lui à tour de rôle, mais il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Lilian se demandait d'ailleurs comment il allait faire pour rentrer si jamais il se réveillait. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il poserait des problèmes. En même temps, il le comprenait. Si c'était Sam et non Kelly qui était parti avec Seth, il n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner.

Mais Dumbledore allait trouver une solution. Ils devaient lui faire confiance.

Il poussa un long soupir et regarda son frère, inerte dans le lit à côté du sien. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait presque l'air d'aller bien.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Estéban ?

Il se leva doucement et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ne te réveille pas, murmura Lilian. Le monde sera vraiment trop affreux à supporter pour toi.

Il caressa les cheveux de son frère avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine._

_Il papillonna des cils et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais la lumière vive lui fit mal et l'obligea à les refermer._

_- Nous sommes à Poudlard, dit une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite. _

_Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, mais les couleurs qu'il avait trouvés si vives en se réveillant étaient maintenant très pâles. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il bâilla longuement et s'étira comme un chat. _

_ - Lilian ?_

_- Non, c'est moi, Drago. _

_- Nous sommes à Poudlard ? _

_Drago hocha la tête. _

_- On ne dirait pas. _

_- C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Hé bien… _

_Drago soupira. _

_- Nous sommes dans ton subconscient et pour l'instant tu veux rester ici, à Poudlard, dans ta chambre. _

_- Je ne comprends._

_- Tu as vécu une chose tragique… hier soir. _

_Estéban se redressa doucement et regarda autour de lui. _

_- Je ne m'en rappelle pas. _

_- Il s'agit de Kelly._

_- Kelly… _

_- Oui, elle n'est plus là. _

_- Où est-elle ?_

_Drago lui fit un sourire triste._

_- Dit-le moi, s'il-te-plait._

_Estéban regarda son père et tout lui revint. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il eut du mal à respirer. _

_- Calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix calme. _

_- Père… _

_Drago venait de prendre plus de dix ans. C'était celui qu'il avait quitté à son époque. Son père. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, âgé et aimant. Vêtu d'une longue robe noire de sorcier, il était assis près de lui et caressait doucement ses cheveux. _

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Vous avez sauvé Sirius Black. _

_- Mais j'ai tué Kelly !_

_- Non._

_Il éclata en sanglot et Drago le prit dans ses bras. _

_- Chut… chut, ne t'en fait pas… il y a toujours une solution. _

_Entre deux sanglots, il murmurait le nom de son amie. _

_- Elle… elle est morte. _

_- Estéban… Estéban ! Regarde-moi !_

_Il leva un visage remplit de larmes et observa son père. _

_- Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire, père ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te donner la réponse, mais tu dois te lever et arrêter de pleurer. _

_Estéban lâcha son père et s'essuya le visage. Il renifla encore un instant avant de se calmer. _

_- Je regrette tellement. _

_- Que regrettes-tu mon fils ?_

_- De ne pas être aussi fort que toi et papa. _

_Drago se mit à rire. _

_- Tu es fort et courageux. Peut-être pas aussi Gryffondor qu'Harry mais c'est dans tes gênes, crois-moi !_

_Estéban soupira longuement. Il essuya une dernière larme et se leva enfin. _

_- La solution est simple, continua Drago. Elle te tombera dessus et à ce moment là, tu seras aussi courageux qu'Harry, un vrai Gryffondor. Alors quand cela arrivera, n'ait pas peur. Avance droit devant et sauve-la. _

* * *

- Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda Sam.

Lilian soupira. Il vint s'asseoir près de son ami dans la salle commune de la Tour du Nord et répondit négativement.

- Nous devons partir.

- Oui.

- Et Kelly ?

- On verra le moment venu.

Sam acquiesça.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non… je n'ai pas faim.

Il regarda la salle vide et poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Ou sont-ils ?

- Clara est toujours dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle est avec Hermione. Tony est parti avec Blaise au petit matin. Harry, Drago, Ron et Théo sont allés dans la Grande salle, il y a vingt minutes environ. Je crois qu'ils sont allés chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner.

- Je vois…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est pas la forme…

Il inspira profondément et bloqua pendant un instant sa respiration, espérant éloigner ses larmes.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tragique. Je croyais qu'on trouverait une solution.

- Mais Seth est venu plus tôt, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Peut-être… mais…

- Ecoute Lilian, ne commence pas à perdre espoir.

Il ne put se retenir davantage, il fondit en larme. Elles coulèrent d'abord doucement avant d'être de plus en plus abondante, privant Lilian d'air. C'était violent. Il tomba en arrière, ne pouvant plus respirer. Sam le redressa.

- Calme-toi, Lilian.

Il fit apparaitre un sac en papier et lui tendit.

- Prends ça et respire.

Lilian se débattait, entre crise de larmes, terreur et peine. C'est ainsi que le trouva Harry et Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le Gryffondor se précipitant près de Lilian.

- Il fait une crise, répondit Sam inquiet.

Drago posa tous ses paquets sur la table et vint s'asseoir près de Lilian.

- Calme-toi. Respire… vas-y ! Respire, lui indiqua le Serpentard.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et Lilian pleura encore. Sam laissa sa place à Harry. Il s'installa près de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Chut… On est là, tout se passera bien.

Il pleura encore, de grosses larmes coulèrent, brisant le cœur de son ami.

- Respire, voilà, comme ça. C'est bien, continue, dit Drago.

Harry lui frotta le dos et après plusieurs minutes Lilian se calma enfin. Il posa son sac et soupira. Il sécha ses larmes et révéla un visage meurtrit.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Harry.

Lilian hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Drago.

- Je crois… je crois que j'ai fais une crise de nerf… sanglota Lilian.

- On parlait de Seth, murmura Sam.

Harry acquiesça.

- D'accord… alors Lilian écoute-moi… Dumbledore trouvera une solution. On sauvera Kelly.

Lilian essuya de nouveaux ses yeux et acquiesça doucement.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tout est changé à cause de nous. Estéban ne sera probablement plus le même, le futur sera peut-être moche à notre retour… je suis terrifié.

- Ca ne sert à rien, répondit Drago. On ne sait pas à quoi ressemblera ce futur, alors ne pleure pas tout de suite.

Harry servit un verre d'eau à Lilian et lui ordonna de le boire.

- Comment va Estéban ? Demanda Drago.

- Toujours pareil, répondit Sam.

Harry se leva et sourit à Lilian.

- Essaye de te recomposer un visage, je vais voir ton frère.

* * *

_De magnifiques rayons de soleil éclairaient le petit salon de l'appartement de Port-Barcarès. Estéban le reconnu tout de suite. C'était chez lui après tout. L'endroit où il avait vécu pendant plus de dix ans avant de rencontrer son frère jumeaux et son père Drago. _

_Un calme serein régnait en ces lieux et cela l'apaisa énormément. Il s'installa sur le vieux canapé et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Les photos sur le mur étaient toujours là, les bibelots, les couleurs claires. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son père Harry fit son apparition. _

_- Je te cherchais, lui dit-il en souriant. _

_- Papa ?_

_Estéban se leva et alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Harry embrassa son front avant de se dégager. Vient, allons sur la terrasse. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc en bois et profitèrent du soleil. _

_- Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda alors Estéban. _

_- C'est toi qui voulais voir cet endroit. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je suppose qu'il te manque. _

_Estéban acquiesça. _

_- Oui… c'est toujours chez moi, ici. _

_- Un endroit où tu as toujours été heureux. _

_- Oui, mais j'aime aussi le manoir… _

_- J'aime aussi le manoir, mais ici… c'est plus vivant, répondit Harry. Tu ne trouves pas. _

_- Port-Barcarès… un endroit magique. _

_- C'est ici que tu as connu Kelly. _

_- On était jeune. _

_- Des enfants… turbulents, oui, sourit Harry. _

_- Je veux voir Kelly, murmura-t-il. _

_- Tu la reverras._

_- C'est vrai !_

_- Oui, à toi de la retrouver, Estéban. _

_Harry regarda l'horizon. La chaleur leur caressait le visage et Estéban se sentit beaucoup mieux. _

_- Papa… tu crois que l'avenir sera toujours aussi radieux ?_

_- Je l'espère, Estéban. Mais ne reste pas là… beaucoup de monde t'attend, alors vas._

_Estéban se leva et regarda le paysage paisible français. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cet endroit, lieu magique où il avait vécu heureux. _

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Lilian et Drago se trouvaient sur le seuil et Harry leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Il y a du changement ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, pas vraiment. Il a le sommeil agité, c'est tout.

Lilian s'assit sur son lit et regarda son frère.

- On doit partir…

Harry qui était sur le lit d'Estéban acquiesça. Drago prit une chaise et vint s'installer près de Lilian.

- Oui, reprit Harry, mais avant j'aurai des questions.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant les autres mais c'est important.

- Vas-y, Harry, l'encouragea Drago.

- Bien… alors on aimerait savoir pourquoi on s'est séparé pendant dix ans… que s'est-il passé ?

Lilian baissa les yeux et se tritura les doigts.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est compliqué…

- On pourra comprendre, répondit Drago.

- Je n'ai pas tous les détails.

- Dis-nous ce que tu sais, dit Harry.

- Bien… j'ai vécu avec Drago jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans et Estéban avec toi.

- On vous a séparé ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

- Non… en fait, quand tu as appris que tu attendais un enfant, tu es parti. La guerre était finie et tu étais fatigué. Tu as pris de l'argent et tu es allé en France. Tu ne voulais pas imposer un bébé à Drago…

- C'est bien ton genre, murmura le Serpentard.

- Et je n'ai rien dit à personne ?

- Non, tu as quitté le pays sans donner signe de vie à quiconque. Drago et toi n'étiez plus ensemble… et tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ou bousiller sa vie. Donc tu es allé en France. Là-bas, tu as rencontré Fleur Delacour, qui t'as beaucoup aidé. Tu es allé à Port-Barcarès avec Estéban et tu es devenu pâtissier. Tu as élevé Estéban comme un moldu…

- Et toi ? demanda Drago. Harry ne t'a tout de même pas abandonné !

Lilian sourit.

- Non… c'est toi qui m'as porté…

- Pardon.

- Oui… Harry attendait Estéban et toi, tu m'attendais.

- Vous êtes jumeaux…. Dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Comment…

- Je ne sais pas le comment, répondit Lilian. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai grandi chez toi, au manoir et Estéban dans le sud de la France.

- Pendant dix ans, finit Harry.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ? demanda Harry.

- Une longue histoire… pour faire court… je dirais que c'est la chance. Blaise a une maison près de Port-Barcarès à notre époque, on a passé quelques jours là-bas et c'est Tony qui a rencontré Estéban. Il l'a prit pour moi…

- Tony ?

- Oui… c'est le fils de Blaise.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Bon sang…

Lilian sourit.

- Tony me faisait visiter la ville et on s'était perdu de vue… c'est là qu'il a rencontré Estéban.

- ça devait être drôle, répondit Harry.

- Oui, on est resté bouche-bée. Totalement fasciné l'un par l'autre. Bref, on s'est revu plusieurs fois et on a fait connaissance. Il m'a parlé ensuite de son père, Harry Potter. J'ai cru m'évanouir. Il ne savait rien de la magie, de toi, de Voldemort, de la guerre… alors je lui ai montré et Kelly aussi. Il était émerveillé.

Il sourit en regardant son frère.

- On a décidé de changer de place, je voulais te rencontrer et Estéban voulait voir la magie au quotidien. Cela a plus ou moins marché. Tu n'as pas été dupe, Harry. Tu savais que je n'étais pas Estéban mais tu as joué le jeu, parce que Kelly faisait tout pour me rendre la vie difficile.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas fais la différence ?

- Non, rit Lilian. Tu venais de revoir Harry après dix ans et cela t'avais assez retourné.

- Comment ça s'est fini ?

- Hé bien… Harry m'a ramené et c'est là que tu as compris la supercherie.

- Bon sang… souffla Drago.

- C'est grave…

- On est heureux ? demanda alors le Serpentard. Je veux dire, tout se passe bien entre nous ?

- Vous êtes le couple plus heureux du monde, c'est même gênant parfois.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

- Vous voir vous faire de mamours… heurk !

- Moi ! Faire des mamours ! J'ai vraiment mal tourné !

Harry rit de plus belle.

- Au fait, j'aurai une question, confia Drago. On est des hommes, et donc on n'est pas censé faire des enfants !

- Je vous laisse faire des recherches… ou demander à Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra répondre à vos questions.

- C'est vrai qu'elle avait des doutes, dit Harry.

- Plus que des doutes, confirma Lilian.

Estéban remua dans son sommeil. Ils baissèrent les yeux et l'observèrent un instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Il va s'en sortir, chuchota Harry.

* * *

_- Que faisons-nous ici ?_

_Estéban regarda autour de lui et sourit à son frère. _

_- Tu te souviens, c'est le bar de la piscine ! _

_- Je sais…_

_Le soleil écrasait la petite station de vacances, où se trouvait le bar. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Attablé près de la piscine, Estéban regardait ce lieu où il avait passé tant de temps avec Kelly. _

_- Tous ces lieux me la rappellent._

_- Vous avez passé votre vie ensemble, c'est normal. _

_- Alors quelle est la solution ? Demanda Estéban. Je dois l'abandonner à Seth ?_

_- Non… on ne peut pas faire une chose pareille._

_- Je n'ai pas hésité à la laisser tomber. _

_- Je ne dirais pas ça. C'est plutôt Seth qui nous a piégés. _

_- Sans doute, dit-il en soupirant. _

_- Il ne nous a pas laissé assez de temps._

_- Je pensais qu'on avait dix-huit mois. Pourquoi est-il revenu avant l'heure. _

_- Pour qu'on ne participe pas à la guerre qui se prépare, confia Lilian. _

_Estéban ouvrit de grands yeux. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- On risquerait de mourir et je crois que les instances supérieures n'auraient pas apprécié. _

_- Comment tu sais tout cela ?_

_- Les voies de tu-sais-qui sont impénétrables, confia-t-il... _

_Lilian lui fit un clin d'œil et Estéban ricana._

_- Cette satanée Salle sur Demande… est un poison, reprit ce dernier. _

_- Dumbledore lui a lancé un sort. _

_- Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici…_

_- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même, répondit Lilian. Il y aurait eu deux directeurs._

_- Alors que nous…_

_- Hé oui, coupa Lilian. Nous étions parfaits pour mener à bien cette mission. _

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a fait courir un tel risque._

_- Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour Harry. _

_- Pour papa ? _

_- Oui, réfléchie Estéban._

_Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, prit dans une intense réflexion._

_- Pour lui faire plaisir ?_

_- On peut dire ça comme ça. _

_- Tu crois que c'est pour se racheter ?_

_- Continue…_

_- Hé bien… je dirais qu'on est ici pour que papa soit complètement heureux. Il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a vécu. _

_- Et donc ?_

_- Et donc Dumbledore, a fait en sorte de faire le nécessaire. Harry a vaincu Voldemort et après il a quitté Drago, il a vécu loin de ses amis, tout seul…_

_- Dumbledore a fait cela pour Harry, Drago, mais aussi pour nous. _

_Estéban acquiesça silencieusement._

_- Je me demande pourquoi je reste ici, reprit-il. Je veux dire, je sais que Kelly n'est plus là et moi je reste là, à discuter._

_- Tu peux toujours te réveiller._

_- J'ai pas encore trouvé de solution. _

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_Lilian fit un sourire encourageant à son frère qui poussa un petit soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda un instant près de lui. La chaleur était bienfaisante. Caché sous leur parasol, il regarda le bar de la piscine du village vacances « Les portes du Roussillon ». Rien n'avait changé, les petites tables rondes en plastiques blanches, accompagnés de chaises de la même couleur, les parasols multicolores ventant les mérites de sodas moldus et tout proche la piscine et ses lignes d'eau rouges. Tant de souvenirs, tant de bonheur avec Kelly, son frère et Tony. _

_Estéban sourit enfin. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Je crois que j'ai compris._

_Lilian sourit à son tour. _

_- La solution ?_

_- Oui, acquiesça Estéban. Tout est lié. _

_- Vraiment, répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils._

_- Mais bien sûr ! _

_Estéban se leva d'un bond. _

_- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de la revoir en vie. _

_- Je savais que tu y arriverais. _

_- Tu le savais ?_

_- Evidemment._

_- Il faut que je me réveille… _

_Lilian sourit doucement. _

_- Avant... quelqu'un aimerait te parler. _

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Lui, répondit Lilian en montrant une silhouette un peu plus loin. _

_Estéban regarda l'endroit indiqué par son frère et fut prit de panique. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et il fut prit de nausées._

_- Non !_

_- Il le faut, Estéban. _

_Les battements se firent plus forts et un frisson le prit aussitôt. Seth était présent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lilian paniqué.

Estéban était pris de convulsions, son corps s'agitait frénétiquement. Drago et Harry essayèrent de le calmer sans succès.

- Il faut appeler quelqu'un ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je vais chercher le professeur Rogue, répliqua Drago.

Il quitta rapidement la chambre, laissant Harry et Lilian désemparés.

- Calme-toi, Estéban, chuchota Lilian les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Dumbledore n'était pas du tout serein. Une nouveauté pour ce professeur talentueux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il n'avait pas de solution à un problème et cela tombait plus que mal. Il devait comprendre pourquoi son « lui » du futur avait envoyé une bande de gamins dans le passé pour ramener Sirius Black. C'était pour Harry, évidemment. Mais pourquoi avait-il pris autant de risque. Avait-il fait cela tout seul ? Il en doutait. Mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve.

Les professeurs Rogue, Lupin, Black et Uchiwa étaient restés avec lui toute la nuit. A eux cinq, ils avaient épluché plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages, cherchant le moyen de ramener Kelly parmi eux. Cependant, malgré leur investigation, le seul livre qu'ils pouvaient utiliser était le même qui leur avait causé autant de problèmes. L'ouvrage d'Harold Grammes, maître en magie noire, « L'âme en peine ».

- Faut-il désespérer ? Demanda Sirius.

Dumbledore s'adossa dans son grand fauteuil, derrière son bureau et croisa les doigts.

- Je n'ai pas de solutions satisfaisantes.

- A quoi avez-vous pensé ? Demanda Severus.

- Il faut un autre sacrifice pour libérer la jeune Nilmar. Mais c'est impossible.

- Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion, répliqua le professeur Uchiwa.

- Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas nous sacrifier, dit Rogue. Nous avons déjà proposé cette solution au Dieu Seth et il a décliné l'offre.

- Effectivement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, lança Lupin.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Sirius.

- Seth a dit une chose hier… comme quoi il avait quelqu'un au dessus de lui qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Oui, dit Dumbledore. Il en a fait allusion lorsqu'Harry s'est proposé à la place de Kelly.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je pense qu'il parlait de l'Etre Suprême… conclut Dumbledore.

- Dieu ?

- Je suppose…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Donc cela voudrait dire que Dieu s'oppose à ce qu'Harry meurt ainsi.

- Il faut le croire, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y a une trame à ce futur qui ne peut être modifié ? Suggéra Madara.

- Oui, c'est cela, dit Dumbledore. Harry ne peut pas mourir car il a des choses à faire ici.

- Seth souhaite un cœur pur, indiqua Rogue, cela nous met hors jeu.

- On ne peut pas mourir ainsi, nous avons une guerre à gagner, affirma Lupin.

- Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ! S'énerva Sirius. Tout cela est de ma faute.

- Non, dit Rogue. Tu étais derrière ton voile, tu n'as rien demandé à personne.

Sirius lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Qu'allons-nous leur dire ? Demanda alors Remus.

Des coups furent frappés à la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore, laissant entrer un Drago bouleversé.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- C'est Estéban ! Dit-il le souffle court. Il… il convulse !

Les professeurs se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent du bureau. Drago leur expliqua rapidement la situation et Rogue prit les choses en main en l'absence de Pomfresh.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la Tour du Nord. Les autres élèves étaient présents dans la salle commune, tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Clara les yeux rougis.

- C'est Estéban… il est malade, dit Drago.

Il entra dans la chambre avec Rogue et les autres professeurs. C'était toujours la même chose. Estéban était secoué de tremblements incontrôlés, ses yeux étaient révulsés et sa respiration des plus bruyantes. C'était effrayant. Harry et Lilian essayaient de calmer ses secousses en le maintenant fermement.

Rogue lança un sortilège de diagnostic et ne trouva rien de probant. Il fit alors apparaitre une seringue.

- Continuez de le tenir, aboya Rogue.

Il injecta un médicament à Estéban qui le calma rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lilian.

- Diazépam… produit moldu pour calmer les convulsions…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago poussèrent un soupir de concert.

- ça lui a prit d'un coup, dit Lilian en lâchant son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rogue. Il y a plusieurs causes aux convulsions… mais aucune ne peut être associée à Estéban.

- On devrait te laisser l'ausculter, dit Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent et laissèrent Rogue seul avec Estéban.

Tout le monde les attendait dans la salle commune. Lilian rassura ses amis comme il put, mais ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler.

- Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour Kelly ? Demanda Clara.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Non, malheureusement. Nous avons épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et fait le tri de sorts multiples et improbable…

- Et le seul sortilège qui pourrait être utilisé est celui que vous avez employé pour me ramener, dit Sirius.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Alors tout est perdu, dit-il abattu.

Clara, les larmes aux yeux, se moucha bruyamment.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Sam.

- Vous devez partir, répondit Dumbledore.

- Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner ! S'écria Clara. Kelly est notre amie, on ne peut pas lui faire une chose pareille.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Dumbledore.

- Il a raison, murmura Lilian.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! S'énerva Clara.

- Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir ! Kelly est aussi mon amie !

- ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, répliqua Dumbledore, essayant de calmer la tension. Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps devant nous… mais Seth a décidé de faire autrement et de venir plus tôt.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, marmonna Clara.

- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas juste, déclara Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce que mon moi du futur avait prévu en vous envoyant ici mais une chose est sûre, il y a de l'espoir.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire lorsque son frère va se réveiller ? Demanda encore Clara.

- Nous aviserons, décida Dumbledore.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un Rogue livide se présenta sur le seuil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le directeur.

- Venez, pressa-t-il. Vous aussi Lilian, Drago et Potter.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre le professeur de potion, sous le regard inquiet de l'assistance.

Estéban était toujours inconscient. Il n'y avait aucun changement à première vue.

- Il m'a contacté.

- Qui ? Demanda Albus.

- Estéban, répondit Severus. Il a utilisé la télépathie.

- En étant inconscient ! S'exclama Drago.

- Il maitrise la télépathie… soupira Lilian. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- De venir te chercher. Il a des choses à te dire.

Lilian fronça les sourcils.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Essaie de trouver son esprit, répliqua Rogue.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir. Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il trouva assez rapidement l'esprit de son frère.

_« Estéban ! »_

_« Oui… Lilian… je vais être bref… »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas… enfin pas encore, j'ai encore des choses à faire »_

_« Quelle chose ? »_

_« Ramenez Kelly ! »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles »_

_« Je sais comment la retrouver… »_

_« Dis le moi, on fera en sorte de le faire ici »_

_« Non, impossible. C'est moi qui doit le faire »_

_« Et comment ? »_

_« En empruntant le chemin de notre grand-mère… Lily »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« Dans quelques instants, je vais me sentir de plus en plus mal. C'est la que tu devras agir. »_

_« Comment ça de plus en plus mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »_

_« Je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre utile et agir en vrai Gryffondor, comme papa… »_

_« Estéban… ne me dit pas que… »_

_« Je ne te le dis pas… »_

_« Arrête ça ! »_

_« Ecoute-moi ! Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, trouve notre époque et rentrez ! »_

_« Et toi et Kelly ? »_

_« Prends mon corps avec toi… »_

_« Je ne comprends rien… »_

_« Fais ce que je te dis ! » Répliqua Estéban d'une voix faible. _

_« Attends… »_

_« Prenez mon corps et partez tout de suite. »_

_« Estéban…. Estéban ! »_

Mais plus rien. Lilian ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

- Il est complètement dingue !

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ferait comme grand-mère Lily.

- Quoi ? répliqua Harry.

- Cet idiot veut se sacrifier pour Kelly ! Répliqua Rogue.

- Comme ma mère, dit Harry horrifié.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Lilian, que dois-tu faire ?

- Il va aller de plus en plus mal, dit-il énervé. A ce moment précis, on devra aller dans la salle sur demande et rentrer chez nous avec lui.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Je vois.

- Vous voyez, s'énerva Drago. Est-ce que vous voyez au juste !

- La fin de cette histoire.

* * *

à suivre...

voilà encore un chapitre de terminer ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos messages pour mon petit loup... J'ai voulu l'appeler esteban ou lilian, mais mon mari n'a pas voulu... snif, du coup il s'appelle Anthony. Je lui ai dit après que ça venait de Candy... mdr bref je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour les reviews !

Alors il reste deux chapitres, avant la fin de l'histoire. Ils sont en attente, donc si vous avez des questions sur la fiction à vous de jouer ! je l'avoue je n'ai pas relu toute ma fiction et j'espere n'avoir rien oublié, donc je fais appelle à vous. Qu'est-ce que je ne dois surtout pas oublier de raconter ^^!

gros bisous


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Au revoir, bonne chance et à bientôt

Le temps s'était suspendu depuis l'annonce d'Estéban. Lilian avait un choix à faire, et pas des moindres.

- Que suis-je censé faire ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de sauver Kelly, annonça Dumbledore. Si Estéban a la solution, nous devons lui faire confiance.

Harry regarda son fils inconscient et pour la première fois, il se sentit comme un père. Il poussa un long soupir et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lilian.

- Vous devez partir, annonça-t-il.

Cela lui déchirait le cœur, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

- Le directeur a raison, continua-t-il, Estéban est peut-être notre seul espoir.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- C'est tellement Gryffondor, murmura le Serpentard. Tellement toi Harry.

Drago croisa les bras et regarda ses fils. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens.

- J'aurai préféré te dire autre chose, déclara Drago, mais malheureusement je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec Harry et le professeur Dumbledore. Tu dois rentrer, ta place n'est plus ici. Ça n'a jamais été votre place.

Estéban s'agita dans son sommeil, Lilian le fixa longuement. Il pesa le pour et le contre, avant d'acquiescer.

- Je dois prévenir les autres, murmura-t-il.

Il caressa les cheveux de son frère et lui sourit. Sa décision était prise, il allait lui faire confiance et ils rentreraient tous aujourd'hui.

La petite salle commune de la Tour du Nord était silencieuse lorsqu'il sortit avec ses professeurs et ses parents. Il chercha Sam du regard pour se donner du courage et parla.

- Seth nous a donné un ultimatum hier, commença-t-il. Il nous a demandé de rentrer ou il agirait en conséquence.

Il croisa les bras et observa l'assistance. Ils étaient tous là. Ses amis les plus proches, Sam, Tony et Clara, mais aussi ses futurs professeurs, Ron et Hermione. Il y avait aussi les amis de son père, Théo et Blaise, assis sur le sofa qui l'écoutaient religieusement, ainsi que les professeurs Black, Uchiwa et Lupin.

- J'ai eu la chance de rentrer en contact avec mon frère.

Lilian se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hermione.

- Télépathie, répondit Sam aussitôt.

Lilian acquiesça.

- Il m'a demandé de rentrer.

- Il abandonne Kelly ? Répliqua tout de suite Clara.

- Non… il s'en charge.

- Comment une personne dans le coma peut se charger de ramener Kelly ? Demanda Ron.

- La jeune Nilmar n'est plus dans notre espace temps, déclara Dumbledore. Estéban a plus de chance de réussite que nous.

- Et comment va-t-il s'y prendre ? Demanda Tony.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Lilian.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, reprit Lilian. Allez préparer vos affaires, on se retrouve ici dès que vous aurez terminé.

- C'est tout, dit Clara. On se prépare et on laisse Estéban se charger de Kelly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les explications de Lilian, demanda Drago acerbe.

- Peut-être le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'explications justement !

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il savait, répliqua le Serpentard froidement. Alors vas te préparer !

Clara serra les dents.

- Faites au plus vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, termina Lilian.

Clara se leva en silence et regagna sa chambre, bientôt imité par les garçons.

- Tu étais obligé d'être aussi sec avec elle, râla Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries, souffla-t-il.

Les professeurs quittèrent la salle commune, seul Rogue resta pour veiller sur Estéban.

- Bon… je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à les aider à tout ranger, dit Blaise en se levant de son canapé.

Ron et Théo acquiescèrent. Ils allèrent prêter main forte à Sam et Tony. Hermione alla aider son amie Clara.

Enfin seuls, Harry se tourna vers Lilian.

- ça va ?

- Oui…

- Alors, allons-y.

* * *

- Je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose, commença Clara en jetant un chemisier dans une valise.

Hermione qui s'occupait des affaires de Kelly, s'assis sur le lit inoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Lilian ne sait pas mentir.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je suis persuadée que la situation est grave, et que pour ne pas nous affoler, il ment.

Elle alla se poster devant une grande fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le parc enneigé de Poudlard.

- La situation ne peut qu'être grave, Clara, déclara Hermione. Lilian a du prendre une décision difficile… faire confiance à son frère alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état pour sauver Kelly.

- Je pensais que Dumbledore ferait le nécessaire.

Elle se tourna et regarda Hermione qui lui fit un sourire triste.

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé, affirma la préfète. Si c'était le cas, Dumbledore n'aurait pas couru ce risque.

- Il a déjà pris un risque inconsidéré en nous envoyant ici !

- Le Dumbledore de votre époque… et je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait tout seul…

- Probablement le professeur Rogue ou encore Lupin.

Hermione acquiesça et Clara soupira longuement.

- Allez, je ferai bien de terminer tout ça avant que Drago ne vienne m'engueuler !

- Il est inquiet, ne lui en veut pas.

Clara fit la moue en haussant les épaules.

* * *

- Vous avez terminé ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il reste tous les livres et la salle de bain à ranger, répondit Sam les mains remplies de chaussettes.

- Vous prenez vos bouquins avec vous ? Dit Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'on en aura plus besoin… répliqua Tony.

- Je prends les miens, dit Sam.

Blaise s'assit sur le lit de Tony en soupirant.

- Par Merlin, si j'avais su…

- Quoi ? Coupa Théo en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Sam où trônaient tous ses livres.

- Que j'aurai un fils !

Ron se mit à rire.

- Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ? dit Théo.

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé… avec la guerre et tout ça.

Tony sourit.

- C'est difficile de penser à ce genre de chose surtout à notre âge, dit Ron. Enfin toi, tu sais que tu vas te marier et avoir Tony ! Moi je ne sais rien de mon futur.

Sam et Tony se sourirent discrètement.

- Tu te marieras sûrement, répliqua Théo, et tu auras pleins de petits rouquins !

Blaise éclata de rire.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Granger, affirma ce dernier.

- Moi aussi, répondit Théo.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui dis ça !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé sortir avec une Gryffondor ! répondit Théo.

- Je crois surtout que tu ne pensais pas t'attacher à elle, affirma Blaise.

- Tout juste… je m'attache difficilement… je papillonne, pas autant que Drago… mais avec elle, c'est différent.

- Et moi qui pensais t'emmener avec moi en France, répliqua Blaise.

- Pour voir ta précieuse Aurore ?

- Oui mais elle aurait pu te présenter une copine.

Théo se mit à rire.

- Plus la peine… j'ai trouvé ma perle.

Ron soupira.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, les gars, je me suis déjà imaginé avec Hermione… mais on est ami et franchement ça me ferait bizarre.

Sam pouffa.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas !

- J'ai rien dit !

- Ouais c'est ça. Bref, Hermione et moi sommes amis… l'imaginer avec moi, c'est comme si je sortais avec Harry !

- On ferait mieux de continuer à ranger, au lieu d'écouter Ron divaguer ! Conseilla Sam.

* * *

Estéban s'agita, puis se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens. Rogue lança immédiatement un sort pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aucun résultat. Il se tordit encore, sa respiration devint bruyante, saccadée. Il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes avant de pousser un hurlement terrible.

Lilian, Harry et Drago qui terminaient le rangement, vinrent immédiatement à son chevet.

- ça commence, annonça Rogue.

- Il a l'air d'avoir mal ! s'écria Harry.

- Je ne peux rien faire.

- Il est temps d'y aller, murmura Drago.

- Mais…

- C'est ce que t'as demandé ton frère, continua Drago. Nous n'avons pas de solution pour Kelly, c'est peut-être notre dernier espoir.

Harry effrayé, se ressaisit vite.

- Il a raison.

Estéban poussa un nouveau hurlement.

- Nous devons agir et vite !

Lilian acquiesça.

- Bien, je m'occupe d'Estéban, lança Rogue.

- J'appelle les autres, dit Lilian.

Il sortit de la chambre, avec Harry et Drago.

- C'est l'heure, dit Lilian affolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- Estéban ne va pas bien, nous devons rentrer immédiatement.

Clara et Hermione qui avaient rejoint les garçons, se levèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Clara.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, prenez vos affaires et rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande !

- Mais… commença Tony.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Lilian partait déjà. Ils le suivirent dehors et virent Rogue sortir de la chambre avec Estéban sur un brancard volant. Il se tordait toujours de douleur, une main cramponnée sur sa poitrine, la respiration haletante. Cela jeta un froid sur l'assistante.

- On devrait y aller, murmura Sam.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires rapidement et les rapetissèrent. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient cette salle commune et ils la regardèrent longuement, avant de se diriger vers le tableau qui bouchait l'entrée, le cœur lourd.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle sur demande se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Harry et Drago marchaient près de Lilian, regardant droit devant eux. Les autres derrière chuchotaient, presque timidement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait comme ça, chuchota Blaise.

- Moi non plus, dit Hermione.

Elle sera la main de Clara et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Tout est tellement étrange, continua la jeune fille. Il y a encore quelques temps, je pensais avoir tout compris, les tenants et aboutissants de toute cette histoire et maintenant, je suis perdue.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théo.

- Je ne pensais pas que Kelly resterait ici… et qu'Estéban serait aussi mal en point.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il regarda le brancard devant lui et soupira. Il serra l'épaule de Lilian et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Dumbledore, Madara, Sirius et Remus étaient devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Ils virent les élèves arrivés et les accueillirent en silence.

Le ciel de décembre était lugubre. Les flocons s'écrasaient sur les hautes vitres du château comme des larmes d'adieu. Le mur vide en face du tableau, n'attendait plus que la demande. Lilian s'en approcha doucement.

Que devait-il dire ou penser. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à son époque. A ses parents, amis et professeurs. Il se rappela l'école qu'il avait quittée, les élèves de son temps perdu. Alors la porte se matérialisa. La salle sur demande venait d'apparaitre. Il l'ouvrit timidement et aperçu un petit salon douillet. Le même qui les avait emmené ici.

- Je crois que ça y est, dit le jeune homme.

Il regarda Harry et Drago, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, marmonna le Serpentard, c'est pas comme si on allait plus se revoir !

Théo et Blaise sourirent.

- Je sais… mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver là-bas !

- Tout ira bien, le rassura Harry.

- Il a raison… dit Ron. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Hermione.

Elle regarda Clara avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Toi non plus, ne fait pas la tête.

Elles se serrèrent très fort, les larmes coulant déjà.

- Tony, dit Blaise. Fait attention à toi !

- Papa…

Blaise le regarda, les yeux pleins de fierté.

- J'ai bien bossé ! Répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu es… tu es tout simplement parfait !

Tony rougit légèrement.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es brillant, intelligent, drôle, franchement je ne peux qu'être fier…

- Tant de choses se sont passées, soupira Ron. Je n'aurais jamais cru que six personnes pourraient changer notre monde de cette manière.

- Vous auriez fait le nécessaire même sans nous, répondit Sam. On a juste accéléré le mouvement.

- C'est juste… répliqua Hermione en lâchant son amie.

Elle prit la main de Clara et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- J'ai vraiment aimé nos discussions… c'est dommage que cela s'arrête.

- C'est vrai, dit Clara essuyant ses yeux. Mais à notre époque, tu seras mon professeur…

- Et j'aurai vieilli…

- Oui, sourit la jeune fille.

- On sera tous vieux ! Répliqua Blaise.

Ils rirent un court instant, oubliant leur tristesse.

- Harry… Drago… je… merci pour tout, dit Lilian.

- C'est nous qui devons te remercier, répondit Harry. Vous m'avez rendu Sirius… et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses… je ferai en sorte de ne pas m'enfuir à la fin de cette guerre.

- Merci… répliqua-t-il les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Je ne le laisserai pas partir, murmura Drago à l'oreille de son fils. Alors tu peux partir tranquille.

Lilian, le cœur lourd, regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui tendit la main. Le directeur la serra longuement.

- Merci pour tout.

- ça a été un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, dit Dumbledore. Vous avez mis de la joie entre ses murs et avez réussi à ramener la paix. Vous nous avez donné de l'espoir aussi.

Lilian lui fit un sourire gêné. Sirius s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci… merci de m'avoir rendu ma vie.

Lilian rougit aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé pour Kelly, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, dit Lilian.

Sirius le lâcha en soupirant. Les embrassades continuèrent encore. Même Rogue leur serra la main.

Estéban s'agita encore. Le professeur de potion le conduisit dans la Salle sur demande et l'installa sur le canapé.

- Allons-y, dit alors Clara.

Après une dernière accolade, Sam, Tony et Clara rentrèrent dans la salle. Lilian échangea quelques paroles avec ses parents et rentra à son tour.

- Bon voyage, dit Ron.

Les voyageurs du temps firent un pâle sourire.

- On se revoit bientôt, dit Lilian en faisant un signe de mains à Harry et Drago.

Il recula de quelques pas et Dumbledore scella la porte de la salle sur demande, qui disparut aussitôt.

- Les voilà parti, conclut-il.

* * *

Lilian s'installa près d'Estéban. Il prit la main de son frère et la serra très fort. Il espérait vraiment avoir fait le bon choix, car les dés étaient jetés à présent. Sam, Tony et Clara étaient assis en face de lui et l'observaient attentivement. C'est la jeune fille qui brisa le silence pesant, qui régnait dans le petit salon.

- Lilian… dis nous tout.

Le garçon leva des yeux rougis et les fixa sur ses amis.

- Estéban est notre dernière chance de voir Kelly vivante.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait faire une chose pareille.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

- On sait, répliqua Tony. Mais tu dois nous dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Voilà… Estéban m'a contacté par télépathie pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour Kelly. Je lui ai dit de se réveiller, mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas encore.

Il lâcha sa main et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

- Vous savez comment mon père Harry a survécu à Voldemort.

- C'est ta grand-mère qui s'est sacrifié… son amour l'a sauvé, répondit Tony.

- Maintenant que vous savez ça…

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Il a décidé de se sacrifier pour sauver Kelly ! Mais comment…

- Je n'ai pas plus de détails. Malheureusement mon frère a décidé d'agir en Gryffondor, selon ses dires, et de sauver Kelly. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a dit de prendre son corps et de quitter les lieux dès qu'il irait de plus en plus mal.

- Je comprends pourquoi nous sommes partis si vite, termina Tony.

Lilian répondit par un signe de tête. Clara soupira.

- Et si ça ne marche pas…

- On n'avait pas d'autres choix, dit Lilian. Dumbledore nous a clairement dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour Kelly.

- Mais… quand même… murmura Clara.

- Lorsque ma grand-mère s'est sacrifiée, une magie ancienne a été activée, protégeant mon père du sort de Voldemort. Il semblerait qu'il veuille faire la même chose.

- Un sacrifice… rendant la vie à Kelly, commença Sam. Mais Seth ne voulait pas au départ… non ?

- Il nous a forcés la main… et c'est vrai qu'au départ c'est Estéban qui devait partir et non Kelly.

- Quand vous êtes allé chercher Sirius ? demanda Clara.

Lilian acquiesça. Il regarda son frère en soupirant.

- Il s'était porté volontaire. Enfin… maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

- Typiquement moldu… râla Clara.

Lilian soupira. La salle sur demande devint alors trouble, les murs se mirent à bouger, d'abord doucement puis ils se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite. Clara, Sam et Tony se serrèrent les uns aux autres et Lilian tint la main inerte de son frère. Cela dura que quelques instants puis tout redevint normal.

Clara poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous croyez que nous sommes arrivés ?

Lilian regarda aussitôt la porte qui venait de se matérialiser.

- Je pense oui…

Un long bâillement se fit entendre. Lilian regarda immédiatement son frère.

Il se frottait les yeux, en s'étirant. Estéban papillonna des cils puis ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Estéban !

- Hum…

- ça va ?

Sam, Tony et Clara s'approchèrent du jeune homme.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Tony.

Estéban s'étira une fois encore avant de se redresser.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Salle sur demande, répondit Lilian. Nous sommes rentrés.

Estéban ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Par Merlin !

- Quoi ? Demanda Lilian.

- Je suis en vie !

Il se leva rapidement avant de perdre l'équilibre. Sam le retint in extremis.

- Quoi ? Redemanda Lilian perplexe.

Sam le lâcha.

- Je suis en vie ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis en vie, criait-il fou de joie.

Lilian et ses amis le regardaient surpris. Estéban les larmes aux yeux se jeta dans les bras de frère et lui embrassa plusieurs fois le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je suis en vie !

Estéban poussa un profond soupir. Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et embrassa une nouvelle fois son frère.

- Nous devons trouver Dumbledore, j'ai des choses à vous dire !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas.

- Hé bien ! Vous venez !

Ils le rejoignirent aussitôt, près à affronter ce nouveau monde. Estéban prit une grande bouffé d'air et inspira profondément. Il ouvrit alors la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le tableau de Barnabas le Follet était toujours là, en face de la Salle.

Ils sortirent tous et la porte disparut.

- Nous y voilà, dit Lilian.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens !

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans qui pointait une baguette éclairée sur leurs visages.

- Vous savez que se promener la nuit est interdit !

Ils la regardèrent perplexe.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Très drôle Estéban, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ricana avant de croiser les bras.

- Vous allez être puni ! Continua-t-elle. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore !

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Estéban la dévisagea.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, une jolie frimousse, montrant des yeux rieurs d'un bleu profond, un nez parfait et une bouche pleine rose pâle. Pas très grande, elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard où le blason des Gryffondor trônait fièrement, ainsi qu'un insigne de préfet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda encore la jeune fille.

- Vous avez l'air de connaitre mon frère, dit doucement Lilian.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, Lilian… et toi Clara, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux !

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez !

- Heu… Commença Sam.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ok d'accord… bon on verra ça plus tard.

- On devrait la suivre, chuchota Clara.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent enfin en route. Rien n'avait apparemment changé, enfin d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient distinguer. Tout était en place. Les tableaux qui jalonnaient les murs de l'école étaient bien là, ainsi que les armures et les salles de classe vide. Il faisait nuit noir, Estéban pouvait à peine distinguer les étoiles dans le ciel. La neige avait disparu en tout cas et laissé place à un parc sombre.

Ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles qui cachaient l'entrée de l'office du directeur et elle donna le mot de passe.

- Dragibus.

Des escaliers en colimaçon apparurent et elle grimpa sur la première marche, bientôt imitée par les autres. Elle frappa trois coups et la voix de Dumbledore résonna.

- Entrez !

Elle poussa la lourde porte et sourit au vieux directeur.

- J'ai trouvé ces élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Merci Zoé ! Entrez ! Venez-vous asseoir !

- Professeur… commença Lilian.

- Installez-vous, sourit Dumbledore. Zoé, peux-tu m'envoyer le professeur Rogue s'il-te-plait ? Ensuite tu pourras aller te coucher, tu le mérites.

Elle fit un grand sourire au directeur avant de sortir d'un pas léger. Les élèves poussèrent un long soupir.

- Professeur, commença Estéban, nous avons tellement de chose à vous dire !

- Je suis au courant… tout du moins d'une grande partie de l'histoire.

- Que savez-vous ? Demanda Lilian.

- Je sais que vous avez voyagé dans le temps… et qu'un soir de décembre votre amie Kelly a été emmené par le Dieu Seth. Je sais également tout ce que vous avez fait avant ce triste épisode… Sirius, vos parents, la paix entre les quatre maisons…

Estéban acquiesça.

- Je me souviens de tout, dit Dumbledore, et vous êtes piles à l'heure.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Clara.

- Vous êtes parti le 2 septembre… Il y a quelques instants pour dire vrai…

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Estéban.

- Et vous voilà de retour… comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Nous sommes rentrés ? Demanda Lilian.

Le directeur répondit que oui.

- Nous sommes bien rentrés, répliqua Clara les yeux pleins de larmes.

Tony la prit par l'épaule.

- Oui, vous êtes bien de retour.

- Qu'avons-nous changé ? Demanda aussitôt Lilian. La guerre… tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux. Harry a vaincu Voldemort… n'ayez crainte.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Et quoi d'autres ? Demanda Tony.

- Vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

Il se leva et prit une lettre sur son bureau.

- Ceci est une missive que j'ai écrite. Il y est décrit toutes vos aventures. Vous êtes arrivés à six dans le passé, Kelly Nilmar était avec vous… tout a été fait pour que vous remplissiez une certaine mission, à savoir ramener Sirius Black, empêcher vos parents de se séparer mais aussi ramener plus tôt la paix dans l'école. Toutes ses missions ont été remplies avec succès. Dans la lettre, je me pose une question à savoir, pourquoi j'ai pris le risque de vous appeler à l'époque où vivait Voldemort et avec qui j'avais fais cette folie…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Dumbledore alla ouvrir. Le professeur Rogue entra et salua les élèves d'un signe de tête.

Il prit place sans un mot à côté de Clara et attendit la suite des évènements.

- Vous avez l'art d'arriver pile au bon moment, Severus.

Le professeur de potion, qui avait prit beaucoup de cheveux blancs eut un rictus.

- Comme je le disais, continua le directeur, j'ai ensorcelé la salle sur demande avec un autre professeur.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rogue.

- Oui, en effet, c'est bien votre professeur qui m'a aidé dans cette tâche.

- Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risque ? Demanda Clara.

- Pour ramener Sirius Black, répondit Severus. Aider vos parents n'était que du plus.

- Je vois… répliqua Lilian.

- Je pensais que c'était pour Harry.

- C'est pour lui aussi que nous l'avons fait, Estéban, répondit Dumbledore.

- Mais avant de continuer, vous avez des choses à nous dire.

Estéban acquiesça.

- Je crois avoir sauvé Kelly, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Un « ouf » de soulagement fut poussé.

- Raconte-nous, dit son frère.

- Après le départ de Kelly, j'ai sombré dans une sorte de coma qui m'a fait voyager… j'ai rencontré Drago, Harry et toi aussi Lilian, dit-il en regardant son frère. Vous m'avez guidé vers la solution.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de reprendre son récit.

- J'étais en France… à Port-Barcarès et c'est là que j'ai su que je pourrais la revoir… là-bas.

- En France ? demanda Clara.

- Oui… si on pouvait rentrer à notre époque, Kelly serait forcément là-bas.

- C'était quand même risqué, affirma Sam. Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Sam a raison, confirma Tony.

- On pourrait le croire, répondit Estéban, mais j'ai fait une autre rencontre.

- Qui ? Demanda Lilian.

- J'ai revu Seth.

Il y eut un petit silence. Tous regardaient Estéban, attentif.

- Dans mon dernier songe, j'étais avec Lilian. Tu me disais que la solution était toute proche, tu m'as fait comprendre comment la retrouver. J'étais aux anges, mais tu m'as dit que je devais passer un dernier entretien.

- C'est là que tu as vu Seth ? Demanda Lilian.

Estéban acquiesça. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se souvint de cet entretien avec le dieu des enfers.

_« Son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se frayer un chemin hors de son corps. Seth était là. Ses yeux flamboyant le toisaient avec malice et le petit rictus qu'il avait aux lèvres donna la nausée à Estéban. Il portait une robe de sorcier rouge vif et ses longs cheveux bouclés, voletait doucement au gré du vent. Ils étaient toujours au bar de la piscine à Port-Barcarès. Lilian avait disparut et Estéban se retrouvait seul avec Seth qui avançait pour le rejoindre. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de le voir dans ce décor parfaitement moldu. _

_Il prit place en face de lui sur une chaise en plastique blanc et il sourit à Estéban. _

_- Nous voilà encore réuni, dit-il d'une voix posée. _

_Estéban tremblait encore. Chacune de leurs rencontres se terminaient mal et il priait tous les saints que cela s'arrête enfin. _

_- Non, dit simplement Seth. _

_- Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Estéban. _

_- Je réponds juste à la prière muette que tu viens de faire. _

_Estéban serra les dents. _

_- Ceci est notre dernière rencontre et cela se terminera mal pour toi. _

_Le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux immédiatement. Il était fatigué et il se savait impuissant face à ce dieu si cruel. _

_- Je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvais. Je n'aime tout simplement pas la gratuité. Je donne des choses et j'en réclame en échange. _

_- Vous faites dans le commerce, répondit Estéban acerbe. _

_Seth rit, ne relevant pas._

_- On peut dire ça comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit. Je vous ai rendu Sirius Black et j'ai pris Kelly Nilmar en échange. _

_- Que dois-je faire pour avoir mon amie. _

_- Me donner quelque chose de mieux._

_- Ou d'équivalent ?_

_- De mieux, car je me suis déplacé plusieurs fois à cause de vous. J'ai même eut des problèmes à cause de vous. _

_- Mais vous êtes un dieu !_

_Seth rit de nouveau. _

_- Oui, mais je ne suis guère seul… quoiqu'il en soit, je suis prêt à te rendre ton amie. Je ne le fais pas par gaité de cœur, loin de moi une idée aussi farfelue et moldue. _

_- Que dois-je faire. _

_Seth se leva et fit signe à Estéban de le suivre. Ils quittèrent le bar et marchèrent dans le village ensoleillé. _

_- Où allons-nous ? _

_Leurs pas grinçaient sur le gravier alors qu'ils traversaient une horde de bungalows. La végétation était abondante et luxuriante, Estéban la regardait, attendri. Le grincement se fit de moins en moins sonore, et bientôt le bruit de leurs pas fut étouffé par le sable. _

_Seth s'arrêta sur la plage et claqua des doigts. Une porte se matérialisa devant les yeux ébahis d'Estéban. Il l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme obéit docilement. A peine franchit, il se tourna aussitôt pour voir si la plage était toujours là. Elle apparaissait derrière le seuil alors qu'il venait d'atterrir dans la chambre de la mort. Seth arriva à son tour, verrouillant derrière lui. _

_- Nous voici arrivés. _

_Estéban soupira. _

_- Je te rendrais ton amie, seulement si tu franchis le voile. _

_Il lui montra, l'arcade et Estéban trembla. _

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que je meure… pour la revoir. _

_- Un sacrifice fait par amour, dit-il en haussant les épaules. _

_Estéban comprit alors. Il se souvint de sa grand-mère, qui avait fait la même chose pour protéger Harry. Estéban se dit alors que la solution était là, toute proche. _

_- Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ? _

_- Oui. _

_Estéban déglutit difficilement. _

_- Serais-je sauvé ?_

_Il ne répondit pas et Estéban acquiesça._

_- Alors allons-y… _

_Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'arcade. Il voyait le voile ondulé devant lui, et il entendait les voix horribles venus d'outre tombe. Abattu, il grimpa les marches et s'immobilisa enfin devant la porte de l'enfer. _

_- J'ai une dernière requête. _

_- Tu peux le contacter, répondit simplement Seth. _

_Estéban hocha la tête. Il appela Rogue… puis Lilian. Il réussit à lui expliquer la situation, mentant sur l'issus de tout ceci. Une fois ses recommandations faites, Estéban regarda Seth tirer le voile. Il siffla doucement et une lumière vive en sortit. _

_- Voici l'âme de ton amie. _

_Cela ressemblait à un petit cristal fragile, qui oscillait délicatement devant la main tendu de Seth. _

_- Je la relâche. _

_Le cristal tournoya, avant de filer et de disparaitre de la pièce. _

_- Elle est en sécurité ?_

_- Elle est là où elle aurait toujours du être. _

_Estéban acquiesça. _

_- Très bien… _

_Il poussa un soupir et regarda droit devant lui. L'horrible voile dansait, et les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. _

_- Merci de nous l'avoir rendue. _

_Seth lui fit un signe de tête. Il inspira profondément et tomba de l'autre côté du litham. » _

- Tu as sauté derrière le voile ! S'exclama Lilian horrifié.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

- Jouer les héros ! Tu es complètement dingue !

- J'ai pensé qu'en le faisant, je sauverai Kelly. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en France et qu'elle nous attend !

- Tu aurais pu mourir !

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ramener mon corps. Seul mon esprit était emprisonné… et en revenant à notre époque tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tu avais une chance sur deux que cela fonctionne !

Estéban soupira. Rogue s'éclaircit la voix et parla pour la première fois.

- Vous avez peut-être rêvé, dit-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- Seth a-t-il vraiment rendu l'âme de Kelly ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- J'ai pensé à cette éventualité, répliqua Dumbledore. Une restitution de son âme avec une contrepartie.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, les yeux rivés sur Estéban.

- Quand Lilian nous a annoncé que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de sauver votre amie, j'ai commencé à étudier de plus près tout ce qui touchait à votre aventure. Les années passèrent et j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais fait cela… lorsque vous êtes venus au monde, j'ai lancé des recherches pour trouver Kelly. Elle avait un an de plus que vous, alors elle devait être là-bas, en France.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, annonça-t-il brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Estéban.

Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

- Je suis désolé, mais… Kelly Nilmar n'est nulle part en France. J'ai également vérifié toutes les écoles de magie à travers le monde… et je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

* * *

à suivre...

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre... j'ai vraiment peur de vos réactions ! Enfin prenez le temps de le savourer lol et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de Nous ne sommes pas des anges !

bisous à tous

demone


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : fin.**

L'office du directeur était éclairé par des bougies magiques qui voletaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Les ombres étirées qui oscillaient, rendaient le lieu irréel.

- Ce n'est pas possible professeur, vous avez sans doute fait une erreur, répliqua Lilian le cœur battant.

- Nous avons vraiment cherché de partout, répondit Rogue.

Il se redressa avant de s'adosser sur son siège.

- Cela fait des années que nous envoyons des agents sillonner le monde à la recherche de cette jeune fille, continua le professeur, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Elle est vivante ! J'en suis certain !

- Estéban, reprit Dumbledore, je suis désolé.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ! S'écria le jeune homme. Elle… elle s'appelle Kelly Elisa Nilmar, elle va avoir 17 ans, sa mère s'appelle Maud Nilmar… elle…

Sa voix se brisa. Il se mit à sangloter, mais continua tout de même.

- Elle ne connait pas son père. Elle doit forcément être là… quelque part !

Lilian, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son frère. Clara pleurait déjà. Sam et Tony étaient meurtrit.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé… sanglota-t-il. Non…

Lilian avait une boule dans la gorge. Estéban se mit debout, en larme.

- Je suis désolé, reprit une nouvelle fois le directeur.

Les mots touchèrent leur cible. Il agita la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois, pour éloigner la dure réalité. Il recula d'un pas, trébucha sur sa chaise. Lilian se leva aussitôt.

- Estéban…

- Non ! Pleura-t-il.

Il repoussa la main tendue de son frère.

- NON ! hurla-t-il encore.

Sa respiration devint rapide.

- Elle est vivante ! Elle est…

- Estéban, répéta Lilian qui debout essayait de calmer son frère.

- Elle est en vie… sanglota-t-il, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Estéban hurla, pleura puis supplia. Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir puis regarda le sol, sans le voir. Rogue compatissait. Clara pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, réfugié dans les bras de Tony. Sam, abattu, semblait figé dans ce bureau. Estéban était inconsolable.

- Elle est en vie…

Il répétait encore et toujours la même litanie. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était impossible.

- Kelly… Kelly…

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un chuchotis. La dure réalité venait de s'imposer à lui. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler, le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Kelly était morte, Kelly ne reviendrait pas. Il fut prit de vertige, un haut le cœur le frappa. Il se retint difficilement.

Il n'entendait plus rien, ni les pleurs de ses amis, ni les paroles de Dumbledore. Il s'efforça de respirer. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte, espérant sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne voyait plus, ne ressentait plus rien, tout était terminé. Il l'avait tué. Il se cogna, dévala les escaliers, tomba aux pieds des gargouilles. Estéban rendit le contenu de son estomac, plié en deux, il vomit encore, pleurant en même temps. Il se redressa, tant bien que mal et tomba à nouveau. Il se mit debout. Il devait avancer, avancer encore, avancer toujours. Il ne vit pas ses amis lui courir après et n'entendit pas Dumbledore l'appeler. Il devait juste continuer à avancer. Il trébucha encore, se redressa, poussa Lilian pour qu'il le lâche, se débattit, avança de nouveau, mais il se prit les pieds dans une armure qui eut raison de lui. Face contre terre, il ne bougea plus. Il roula sur le flanc et ferma les yeux.

Estéban passa de longs moments dans les ténèbres avant d'entendre les voix de ses proches. On l'appelait. Il pouvait distinguer la voix de son frère mais aussi celui de ses parents. Il avait mal et ne voulait pas refaire surface car la réalité était bien trop pénible. Estéban se réfugia alors dans le sommeil. Il pensait pouvoir éviter de souffrir, mais il ne voyait que des images de Kelly, de mort, et Seth qui riait de lui.

Soudain, il entendit son nom. C'était presque inaudible, mais il tendit l'oreille. La petite voix l'appelait doucement, mélodieuse et claire. Il entre-ouvrit alors les yeux. La lumière faible de l'infirmerie, l'aveugla tout de même.

- Kelly, murmura-t-il. Kelly…

- Estéban…

Il se redressa péniblement. Elle était là devant lui.

- Kelly !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et il comprit son erreur. Ce n'était pas elle.

L'inconnue lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, murmura-t-elle avant de se lever et d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle revint rapidement et l'aida à boire.

- Qui…

- Chut… ne parle pas…

Elle déposa le verre sur la table basse et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vais chercher Dumbledore, il est dans l'autre pièce avec tes parents.

Il fronça les sourcils, et la regarda quitter l'infirmerie. Il se recoucha difficilement, les idées confuses. C'était difficile à supporter. Il passa une main dans les cheveux. Il essaya de les mettre en ordre puis s'essuya les yeux. La douleur était encore bien présente, il se mit à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Dumbledore entra et vint s'assoir sur une chaise.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Estéban renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

- Je suis mort, professeur… mort à l'intérieur.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne perdons pas espoir, murmura-t-il.

Estéban ricana.

- Seth s'est joué de moi… elle ne reviendra pas.

- Peut-être pas comme nous l'avons connu…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry entra, accompagné de Drago et Lilian. Ils avaient pris de l'âge et Estéban fut heureux de voir ses parents.

Ce n'était pas ceux qu'il avait laissé, ils avaient l'air plus jeunes, plus sereins et la joie se reflétait sur leurs visages. Harry était toujours aussi beau, il dégageait une force tranquille qui submergea tout de suite Estéban. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que dans le présent révolu. Drago n'était pas en reste, sa beauté légendaire était bien là, il avait opté pour une coiffure plus longue et sa couleur tirait toujours autant vers le blanc. Ils avaient l'air différents, mais toujours aussi semblables. Leurs yeux délicatement ridés, pétillaient de bonté.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, chuchota Harry en s'approchant du lit.

Il fit un joyeux sourire à son fils avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais fait un malaise, annonça Drago en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de lui.

- Oui, il a du prendre froid, répliqua le directeur. Rogue l'a examiné.

Drago posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température, puis fit la grimace.

- On a trainé dehors presque toute la soirée, répondit Lilian.

- Tu es un peu chaud, c'est vrai.

Estéban fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, on est rassuré, dit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de son garçon.

Il se leva et regarda Lilian.

- On te laisse veiller sur ton frère, nous avons encore des choses à voir pour les cours, demain.

- Bien papa.

- Viens Drago.

Il embrassa son fils et suivit Harry dehors. Une fois la porte refermée, Estéban regarda son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête.

- Ils ont oublié.

- Oui, dit Dumbledore. Nous avons effacé les mémoires de toutes les personnes que vous avez côtoyées.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Estéban d'une voix incertaine.

- Vos parents nous l'ont demandé.

Dumbledore se leva et alla regarder le clair de lune par la fenêtre. Il poussa un long soupir avant de revenir près des jumeaux.

- Lilian peux-tu aller chercher tes amis ?

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce. Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir et croisa les bras. Il demeura silencieux alors que Lilian revenait avec Clara, Sam et Tony. La jeune fille était dans un piteux état. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, des plaques rouges sur les joues, et elle reniflait de temps en temps. Sam était toujours hagard et Tony gardait les traces de sa tristesse.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit Estéban en se redressant, les yeux rougis.

- Après votre départ, j'ai longuement discuté avec vos parents respectifs ainsi qu'avec Ron, Hermione et Théodore Nott.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Harry pensait qu'il serait préférable d'oublier votre venue pour garantir un minimum le futur que vous aviez quitté. Il pensait… et à juste titre, qu'en oubliant, ils auraient le choix de vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient.

- Tout le monde était d'accord ? Demanda Lilian.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Leurs mémoires ont été effacés après la guerre, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi après autant de temps ? Demanda Sam.

- Harry et Drago ont attendu la confirmation de leurs grossesses, dit simplement le directeur.

- Ils sont restés ensemble ?

- Oui, Estéban, répondit Dumbledore.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? Demanda Clara. Comment allons-nous faire pour nous intégrer à cette époque ?

- La mémoire vous reviendra.

Il soupira.

- Par quel miracle ?

- Une manipulation de l'esprit, déclara Dumbledore.

- Nous allons oublier, nous aussi, murmura Clara.

Le directeur acquiesça.

- Il est nécessaire pour vous d'oublier certaines choses.

- Je ne veux pas oublier ce que j'ai fait, dit alors Estéban. Je dois payer pour tout ça.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Lilian. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Et c'est la faute à qui ? Cingla Estéban. Qui a préféré sauver sa peau et condamner sa petite amie !

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, soupira Lilian.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda son frère. Il voyait sa souffrance, son cœur meurtrit, la déchirure de son âme qui resterait ainsi toute sa vie. Il devait effacer cette douleur, même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

- Comment cela va se passer ? Demanda Sam.

- Tout simplement… vous vous réveillerez demain et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

C'était tellement invraisemblable. Tous pensaient que tout ce déroulerait pour le mieux. Enfin, ils l'espéraient. Mais c'était une catastrophe. Ils étaient tristes, épuisés, en colère. Ils s'en voulaient aussi, parce que malgré tout se qu'ils avaient vécu, maintenant qu'ils avaient le choix d'oublier toute cette histoire, ils envisageaient fortement de le faire.

Kelly n'était plus là et en effaçant tout cela, elle aussi disparaitrait. Il en était hors de question pour Estéban, il ne pouvait le concevoir. Mais pour ses amis, c'était autre chose. Kelly était une amie très chère, ils l'aimaient tous très fort. Comment pourraient-ils vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience. C'en était trop pour eux.

Alors sans un mot, ils consentirent à oublier.

* * *

Le temps était venu. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de terminer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et il regarda une dernière fois son office. Il fit un sourire triste aux tableaux, caressa le plumage de Fumseck avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de rejoindre ses appartements.

C'était un endroit sobre. Il y avait de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres moldus et sorciers, des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre sur une table en bois, d'épais tapis sombres sur le sol et des rideaux immenses qui cachaient les fenêtres. La chambre était des plus simples, un lit, deux tables de chevets, une armoire en bois sculptée, un grand fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée, un tapis près de lui et des rideaux épais. Il franchit la chambre rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une douche bien chaude, se brossa les cheveux et la barbe, puis passa une robe de nuit noire. Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas en retard.

- Jamais.

Il se redressa et lissa les draps de son lit.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être prêt un jour.

- Il le faudra bien…

Seth venait d'apparaitre dans la chambre éclairée de bougies. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et regardait Dumbledore en souriant.

- Cela faisait parti du marché, professeur.

- Mon âme, ma vie… contre leur voyage dans le passé, je sais.

- Alors pourquoi cette soudaine rancœur ?

- Miss Nilmar n'est plus de ce monde.

- En effet…

- Je pensais à l'époque qu'ils ne craignaient rien ?

- Tout voyage dans le temps comprend des risques.

- Je n'avais pas prévu un risque aussi grand, répondit le directeur.

- Le cas Kelly est un cas à part.

Seth s'adossa dans le fauteuil.

- Je l'aurai pris de tout façon, continua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il croisa les bras et regarda Dumbledore longuement.

- Kelly n'existait plus.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, acquiesçant silencieusement.

- Ses parents ne se sont pas rencontrés.

- Vous avez vu juste, Albus.

- Nous connaissons seulement la mère de la jeune fille.

- Son père était un de vos élèves. Un dénommé Nott. Il n'a pas fait le voyage en France qu'il aurait dû faire pour donner naissance à Kelly Nilmar.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a rencontré une jeune fille ici et qu'il en est tombé amoureux… n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous avez bien relâché Kelly… non ?

Seth se frotta le menton avant de répondre.

- Oui… c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

- Mais Estéban a sauté derrière le voile ! Il pensait vraiment la sauver de cette manière.

Seth eut un sourire.

- Ce jeune homme est vraiment intelligent… faire le grand saut alors qu'il était dans le monde des esprits… et faire ramener son corps dans la réalité.

Il regarda ses mains immaculées.

- Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque Kelly était perdu. Je lui ai juste fait faire un tour dans mon monde et il est revenu…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai pris quelque chose de précieux à Estéban pour renvoyer l'âme de son amie…

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las.

- J'ai joué avec le feu et malgré les bons résultats que nous avons obtenus, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

- Vous pouvez… après tout une vie a été supprimé à cause de vous.

- Je sais.

- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Trop de choses ont été entreprises et il faut que cela cesse. La disparition de Kelly Nilmar n'est qu'une petite compensation.

Le directeur ne put qu'approuver. Seth avait raison. Toute cette histoire aurait pu se finir très mal. Il avait agi pour le bien de tous. Il essaya de s'en convaincre en tout cas.

Au loin, Dumbledore et Seth entendirent les premiers sons de cloches de la vallée. Minuit sonnait et cela signait le départ du directeur. C'était l'heure pour lui de conclure cette affaire. Il ferma les yeux, poussa un profond soupir puis s'en alla dans un sommeil sans fin.

Au premier coup, les voyageurs du temps oublièrent leur intervention auprès de Sirius dans la Chambre de la Mort. Au second, se fut Seth qui s'évapora, ensuite leur aventure dans le passé, la France et leur vie là bas, la pâtisserie, la rencontre des jumeaux et enfin Kelly. Tout s'embrouilla, avant de disparaitre de leurs mémoires à jamais.

A la place, vint se greffer de nouveaux souvenirs. Les dix ans d'absence dans la vie des jumeaux furent remplacés par la joie de vivre ensemble avec leurs deux parents. Estéban et Lilian grandissant au manoir Malefoy avec Harry et Drago. A leurs deux ans, ils apprirent la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. Drago attendant un joyeux événement. Drago huit mois plus tard, avec la petite Angelica dans les bras. La famille composée de ces cinq membres à Poudlard. La répartition d'Angelica à Gryffondor, la joie d'Harry qui applaudissait à tout rompre de la table de professeur et Drago qui faisait la moue. Ils étaient heureux et ça se voyait.

Le souvenir de Sirius fut modifié, il avait été sauvé par le professeur Rogue avec l'aide de Remus. Seth n'avait eut aucun rôle à jouer et son sauvetage demeurait un secret. Il vivait à présent une vie paisible au côté de Rogue. Il avait retrouvé son humour et sa joie de vivre, mais cela ne changea pas le maitre de potion. Il était toujours irascible, de mauvaise humeur, avec un sens de la répartie inlassablement acéré.

Le nouveau Remus s'était marié avec Nimphadora et ils avaient quitté le pays pour parcourir le monde à la recherche d'un remède contre la Lycanthropie. Ron était devenu auror contre toute attente, et il ne s'était toujours pas marié. Hermione, elle, était la femme de Théodore Nott. Ils avaient eu deux filles, Elisa seize ans et Zoé quinze ans. Elle était devenue professeur de Métamorphose et Théo suivait une brillante carrière auprès de l'actuel ministre de la magie, Percy Weasley. Blaise s'était bien marié avec Aurore, la jeune française que Drago et Harry avaient rencontré lors de leurs excursions en France. Ils avaient eu Anthony comme prévu.

Mais qu'en était-il de nos voyageurs du temps ?

Clara était toujours préfète de Serpentard. Elle sortait avec un élève venu du Japon, du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était le fils du faux professeur Rettop. Lilian et Sam formait un couple très populaire à Poudlard. Tony avait sauté deux classes et suivait les cours avec ses amis. Estéban quant à lui, était seul. Il était populaire, aimé par ses camarades et sa famille mais il lui manquait quelque chose jusqu'à cette nuit.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Estéban regarda la jeune fille qui l'avait sortit de sa torpeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il incertain. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

- C'est étrange… on se connait depuis toujours pourtant.

Estéban soupira. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était très belle. Brune, les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant, les yeux saphir, une bouche pleine rosée, un grain de peau parfait. Elle n'était pas très grande et il se surprit à la trouver très jolie.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire.

- Je crois que j'ai quelques soucis à ce niveau, oui…

- Tu m'as appelé Kelly, tout à l'heure.

- Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en se redressant.

Il repoussa le drap qu'il avait sur lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- C'est mon deuxième prénom.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Kelly… c'est mon deuxième prénom. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Je m'appelle Elisa.

Estéban lui fit un sourire las.

- J'avais une amie qui s'appelait ainsi.

- Tu l'as toujours, murmura la jeune fille.

- Non… elle est…

Il s'éclaircit la voie avant de finir.

- Morte.

- Je sais… enfin je me souviens.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle sourit et rapprocha sa chaise de lit.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures… avec un trop plein de souvenirs. C'était étrange… irréel. On n'est pas vraiment proche pour tout te dire mais…

Elle prit la main d'Estéban et la serra fort.

- Depuis que je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures, j'ai comme retrouvé la mémoire. Tu es… tu étais là, ainsi que Lilian, Sam, Clara et Tony. Vous étiez tous là. On vivait une aventure extraordinaire, à une autre époque. C'était magique !

Estéban serra la main de la jeune fille, le cœur battant.

- Il y avait tes parents… ils avaient le même âge que nous. Il y avait aussi ma mère, Hermione…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione est ta mère !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Oui… et mon père s'appelle Théodore.

- Théo Nott ?

- Oui.

Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu as rêvé ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle. On était à Poudlard et on devait faire plein de choses pour retourner à notre époque.

- Quelle chose ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

- On devait sauver Sirius Black, aider tes parents à se mettre ensemble… et il y a une histoire de séparation de plusieurs années que je n'ai pas saisi. Enfin c'était étrange.

- Et de quoi tu te souviens d'autres ?

- De nous… on était très proche… mais j'étais différente. J'étais plus jolie… j'avais de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, mon visage était plus mature… et mes yeux étaient sombres. On s'entendait très bien…

Estéban avait le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il regarda Elisa et ses doutes s'évanouir. Elle était revenue. C'était bien elle, c'était sa Kelly. Il se souvint alors des mots de Dumbledore.

_« Elle reviendra peut-être pas comme nous l'avons connu… »_

- C'est toi… chuchota-t-il.

Elisa sourit tendrement à Estéban.

- Seth m'a renvoyé… murmura-t-elle. Mais tout est si confus.

Estéban la tira de sa chaise et la serra dans ses bras. Les larmes qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son amie, son amour était là. Différente mais là de nouveau.

- Que s'est-il passé ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… les grandes lignes, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne sais plus comment on a fait pour voyager dans le temps, ou de mon ancienne vie… je sais simplement que je suis partie avec Seth et après c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure avec ton souvenir en mémoire.

Alors Estéban lui raconta tout. Leur vie en France à Port Barcarès, son ancienne vie avec Maud, son école Beauxbâtons, les dix ans de séparation, leur aventure dans le passé et sa tragique fin. Il parla longuement d'Harry et de Maud, de leur rencontre étant enfant. Cela dura des heures, entre rires et pleurs. Il lui déclara son amour pour elle et la peine qu'il avait eu la sachant perdue. Il s'excusa de longues minutes pour l'épreuve qu'il lui avait fait subir et elle lui pardonna tout. Ils s'embrassèrent, se redécouvrirent et il l'aima encore plus qu'avant.

La nuit passait son chemin. L'aube nébuleuse se propageait doucement. Une faible clarté, se frayait un passage sur Poudlard. Estéban et Elisa avaient sombré dans un sommeil réconfortant. Couchés dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie, ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter, à se redécouvrir. Mais rien n'était plus pareil. Les souvenirs s'étaient estompés pour laisser la place à un nouveau souffle. Kelly n'était plus la même, elle était désormais Elisa Nott, fille d'Hermione et de Théodore. La brèche qui s'était formée dans son esprit, avec le retour des voyageurs du temps n'était que temporaire. La clarté de l'aube venait de tout reprendre.

Elisa s'étira longuement avant de bâiller bruyamment. Elle sentit un bras autour d'elle et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Où se trouvait-elle ?

Son regard passa en revu la chambre blanche et elle comprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Mais qui était ce jeune homme ?

Elle se glissa hors du lit, en se tortillant le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller…

- Estéban !

Immédiatement, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Mais que faisait-elle là. Elisa essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait passé la journée de la veille en cours, avait à peine échangé un mot avec Estéban, avait eu mal à la tête dans la soirée et était allé à l'infirmerie car elle avait la désagréable sensation que son cerveau allait exploser et la voilà dans son lit, au petit matin.

Il remua dans son sommeil, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était si beau, si détendu. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme solitaire, éteint, distant. A cette heure matinale, il avait l'air serein. C'était un garçon différent. Elle sourit malgré elle. Estéban n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, ni à aucune autre. C'est pour cela qu'Elisa était si dubitative ce matin. Comment avait-elle put finir dans ce lit.

Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier jour. Elle aurait pu aimer Lilian, qui était beaucoup plus gentil que lui, mais non son cœur l'avait choisi, lui. Elisa le trouvait si mystérieux, si beau, si intelligent et ce côté triste et ténébreux, lui arrachait le cœur. C'était l'homme de sa vie, même s'il ne le savait pas.

Elle se lança un sort de toilette rapide et décida de quitter l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il la regardait. Ses magnifiques yeux gris bleus l'observaient attentivement. Il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se redressa doucement et lui sourit. Cela vrilla le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Elisa.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Bonjour Estéban. Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il s'étira et bâilla en même temps. Il la regarda de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle avait peur qu'il la jette dehors, en colère. Il n'en fit rien. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et entreprit une toilette rapide. Elisa ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il la retrouva à la même place et cela le fit rire.

- Tu aurais pu t'éclipser.

- Oui… mais j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te souviens vraiment plus de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a… enfin tu vois !

- Oh non ! Non ! S'exclama fermement la jeune fille.

Il souffla.

- J'ai eu peur, continua-t-il, en même temps j'aurai fait un piètre amant… vu que je me souviens même pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir à l'infirmerie.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillée dans ce lit avec toi.

- Oh… hé bien, les souvenirs reviendront sans doute un jour.

Il se mit à rire et cela étonna la jeune fille.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais… tu as l'air différent, de bonne humeur…

- C'est parce que je le suis. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un poids en moins sur la conscience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si mal dans ma peau, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'est terminé. Alors si c'est grâce à toi…

Il s'approcha d'Elisa.

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa le front. Il la lâcha et sourit encore.

- Il faut vite que je retourne dans mon dortoir, on se voit en cours !

- Heu… oui bien sûr.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant Elisa le cœur battant à ton rompre.

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Estéban était retourné dans son dortoir chez les Serpentard et avait pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Il avait revêtu l'uniforme de sa maison, fait son sac et était remonté des cachots pour rejoindre son frère. Lilian mangeait à la table des Gryffondor avec Sam et Tony. Estéban s'installa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

Lilian haussa les sourcils.

- Salut… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air en forme !

- Je le suis ! Je suis comme libéré.

Il fit un sourire radieux à son frère qui fut des plus étonné. Elisa avait trouvé étrange la bonne humeur apparente d'Estéban mais il fallait préciser que c'était une chose des plus surprenantes. Estéban avait pour réputation, d'être quelqu'un de froid et distant. Il était rarement enjoué ou d'humeur plaisante. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Lilian avait toujours vu son frère bougon, maussade, et même parfois triste. Même ses parents s'étaient fait un sang d'encre en comprenant que leur petit garçon n'était pas des plus heureux. Mais aujourd'hui s'était différent et Lilian le vit tout de suite. Il brillait une lueur nouvelle dans le regard du jeune homme et cela lui fit plaisir.

- Salut Estéban.

- Hello Angie !

Estéban embrassa la joue de sa sœur.

- Comment ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Je vais bien.

- Je sais, ça se voit. Qui a réussi à te rendre le sourire ?

- Je crois que c'est Elisa, dit-il en souriant.

Angelica se mit à rire.

- Je crois que ta sœur a réussi l'impossible, répliqua-t-elle à son amie.

Zoé, qui était assise à la droite de la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis la nuit des temps…

Elle croqua dans un croissant et continua la bouche pleine.

- Je suis contente qu'il la remarque enfin.

Estéban soupira et lança un regard circulaire dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait aucun professeur à leur table réservée. Les élèves parlaient avec entrain, mangeaient goulument et riaient de bon cœur. C'était une sensation des plus délicieuses. Il avait la douce impression de s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar qui avait duré près de seize ans. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Elisa. Elle rougit brutalement et tourna la tête rapidement. Cela le fit rire. Elle était magnifique. Il l'avait croisé tous les jours durant ses longues années et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il la voyait vraiment.

- Tu as l'air comme hypnotisé, déclara Tony.

Il sourit en acquiesçant.

- Je crois qu'Angie a raison, confia-t-il, Elisa a réussi l'impossible.

Une jeune fille entra en trombe dans le réfectoire. Les longs cheveux qui étaient roses précédemment, retrouvaient leur couleur d'origine, blond vénitien. Il subsistait seulement quelques pointes lilas qui ravivaient son teint.

- Salut les gars !

- Tu vas bien Clara ? Demanda aussitôt Lilian.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant trois ans ! Je suis exténuée.

- C'est sympa tes cheveux, commenta Angelica.

Clara sourit.

- Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, je me suis réveillée avec cette tignasse rose bonbon !

- Un sortilège raté ? Demanda Estéban.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui, il parle, confia Lilian. Mais on s'y habitue !

- Très drôle, répliqua Estéban, à croire que j'étais complètement amorphe !

- Presque, déclara Tony. On se demandait parfois si tu n'étais pas autiste !

- Moi je pensais que tu étais coincé dans une dimension parallèle, murmura Zoé en souriant.

Estéban mordit dans une brioche, attrapa son sac et partit sans répondre. Elisa qui avait suivit la scène se leva et partit aussitôt à sa suite. Elle le rattrapa dans les escaliers.

- ça va ?

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me pose cette question.

- Je… Je suis désolée.

- Non…

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Ecoute… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je suis guéri… enfin je n'étais pas malade…

- Je comprends.

- Et je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose… tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

- Non… je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- On a cours ensemble aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un sourire timide.

- On peut y aller ensemble, si tu veux.

- Oh oui ! répondit-elle pivoine.

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et ils se mirent en route. Devant la salle de classe de métamorphose, Estéban se rapprocha d'Elisa.

- On a dormi ensemble cette nuit.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus. Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Et je t'enlaçais… tendrement.

Le cœur d'Elisa se mit à battre frénétiquement. Estéban était si beau. Ses yeux bleu gris qui la fixaient étaient magnifiques. Le souffle court, elle n'osa pas parler.

- J'étais bien… avec toi près de moi.

Il s'approcha dangereusement. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum mentholé qui enivrait ses sens. Estéban se mordit la lèvre et fixa les siennes de manière gourmande.

- J'aimerai tellement y gouter…

Elisa ne pipa mot. Elle venait de fermer les yeux, invitation silencieuse à un baiser délicieux. Estéban ne se fit pas prier. Il happa sa lèvre supérieure délicatement, et elle le lécha doucement. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un goût de fraise des bois. Il resserra son étreinte et continua à l'embrasser, caressant sa nuque, léchant ses lèvres, soupirant de bien être. Le cœur d'Estéban était de nouveau entier, il battait au même rythme que celui de son amie. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Alors dans un ultime baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Kelly.

* * *

_Se__verus,_

_J'ai longtemps pensé que la mort était la suite logique à une vie bien remplie. Je crois avoir fait mon temps. J'ai vécu des choses extraordinaires, d'autres banales et certaines terribles. J'ai fait des choix difficiles, cherchant le plus souvent l'intérêt d'autrui avant le mien. Et aujourd'hui il est temps de tirer ma révérence. _

_Nous avons réussi à ramener Sirius Black… enfin ils ont réussi à le faire. Nous avons changé le passé et le présent que nous avons, est merveilleux. Harry est un homme comblé. Il a oublié la noirceur du monde grâce à Drago et à ses trois enfants. Il le mérite amplement. Il a tellement souffert dans sa jeunesse, que je lui souhaite que le meilleur. Drago aussi est un homme épanouit. Peut-être aussi parce que sa mère a survécu à tout cela. Narcissa Malefoy fait parti de leur vie et elle a accepté Harry comme son propre fils. _

_C'est pour cela que nous avons fait tout cela, que nous avons jugé utile d'envoyer ces enfants dans le passé pour régler toutes ses choses. Nous avons réussi mais à quel prix !_

_Kelly Nilmar a disparu et Estéban est né avec un cœur brisé. Je ne pensais pas qu'en les envoyant là-bas, il deviendrait ce garçon absent, qu'il garderait toutes ces séquelles en naissant. Toutes ses années à le voir errer comme une âme en peine. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. _

_Alors j'ai fais appel à Seth, encore lui. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait avec Estéban… qu'une partie de son âme avait été enfermé de l'autre côté du voile et qu'il redeviendrait comme avant lorsqu'il aura payée sa dette. Estéban avait raison, il avait bien sauvée Kelly et Seth a tenu parole. _

_Tant de choses ont changé. Mais je crois que je peux partir et espérer que tout aille pour le mieux. Harry et Drago sont heureux, et les dommages collatéraux ont été moindres, si j'ose dire. Hermione Granger a certes épousé un autre homme, mais elle est épanouie. Ron Weasley, même s'il n'a pas épousé son amie, est comblé par son métier et par la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour. J'ai également veillé sur Maud Nilmar, elle vit bien en France et recevra un héritage de ma part de plus conséquent. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour ce que je lui ai pris. _

_Je te laisse veiller sur eux. Fais en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent, pour aider Estéban à redevenir lui-même. Il a payé trop cher mon ambition. _

_Ce voyage je le paie moi aussi. J'ai confié ma vie à Seth pour que vous viviez enfin les vôtres pleinement. Prends soin de tout le monde, Severus. Je sais que tu as bon cœur. Prends soin de toi aussi et veille sur Sirius. _

_Te voilà directeur de Poudlard, toi qui désirais être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _

_Je m'en vais retrouver les anciens,_

_Bien amicalement, Albus. _

_FIN_

* * *

_Voilà cette fiction est terminée... J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire, plusieurs années, mais j'ai réussi à finir et je suis super contente ! _

_Alors je tenais à remercier Julie ma béta et amie, qui m'a corrigé, encouragé, disputé quand j'avais plus d'inspiration ou que j'avais tout simplement la flemme. Lilounatic qui avait commencé à me corriger et vous pour vos messages d'encouragement. Merci d'avoir mis ma fiction dans vos favoris lol J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre les aventures d'Estéban et Lilian, mais plus particulièrement d'Harry et Drago ! _

_Je ne sais pas si je vais me remettre à l'écriture, j'ai besoin de repos et mon petit bout à besoin de toute mon attention, mais qui sait ! Je trouverai peut-être une nouvelle histoire !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à vous tous !_

_Demone _


End file.
